Vies Croisées
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Se passe après le dernier épisode d'Olive & Tom : Le Retour ! Venez découvrir les aventures de nos héros dans leurs clubs répectifs, mais également dans leur vie privée.
1. Les nouveaux champions du monde

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Japon, finale de la Coupe du Monde. **

**Brésil-Japon. **

**Les deux équipes sont à égalités, deux buts partout. Côté Brésilien, Carlos Santana et Natureza, avaient réussi à marquer contre Thomas Price, mais grâce à Mark Landers et Ben Becker, le Japon avait réussi à remonter au score à chaque but marqué par les Brésiliens. Il ne restait que cinq minutes à jouer. Rivaul marquait Olivier de très près pour l'empêcher de tirer au but. Ses coéquipiers ne savaient plus quoi faire. Comment réussirait-il à mener son équipe vers la victoire si son partenaire dans l'équipe de Barcelone ne le laissait pas tranquille ? **

_**Plus que trois minutes !**_

**Nico et Ben montaient vite à l'attaque après la remise en jeu de Thomas. Olivier décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il lança un regard à Ben, et ce dernier comprit qu'il devra passer le ballon à son capitaine lorsque ce dernier lui donnerait le signal. Olivier profita d'un moment d'inattention de Rivaul, qui surveillait du regard les partenaires d'Olivier pour qu'ils ne puissent pas lui passer le ballon en se plaçant de façon à ce qu'Olivier soit derrière. Ce dernier en profita pour s'échapper, au grand damne de Rivaul.**

- «Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. » s'écria Rivaul.

- «Rivaul bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'énerva Santana.

- «Et merde, il en a profité. » dit Rivaul.

- « Il ne faut jamais le lâcher des yeux. » prévint Pépé.

**Olivier monta en attaque, suivit de Ben, Mark et Nico. Ils se passaient le ballon jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier leur fasse signe de la tête. Tous les trois formaient un triangle. Nico décocha un tir en direction de Ben qui se préparait à le recevoir. Il décocha un tir puissant en direction de Mark qui lui, lança son Néo tir du Tigre. Les joueurs Brésiliens n'en revenaient pas.**

- «Interceptez ce ballon par tous les moyens possible. » avertit Santana.

- « Il faut empêcher Olivier de rattraper ce ballon. » cria Rivaul.

**Les deux Brésiliens tentèrent chacun leur tour d'arrêter ce boulet de canon, mais sans succès. Le ballon arriva à Olivier qui vit Rivaul et Santana revenir à toute vitesse vers lui, mais trop tard. **

- « ON VA VOIR SI TU ES CAPABLE D'ARRÊTER CE TIR SALINAS ! » hurla Olivier au portier brésilien.

**Olivier décocha son tir de la Feuille Morte avec une telle puissance que même Roberto, le sélectionneur brésilien et ancien mentor d'Olivier, n'en revenait pas. Le ballon fila à toute vitesse dans les buts. Salinas s'élança à droite de sa cage mais le ballon, sous l'effet des quatre tirs combinés, partit dans l'autre sens pour transpercer les filets. **

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'étonna Leo.

- « Je n'en reviens pas. » dit Pépé ahuri.

**L'arbitre siffla.**

- «BUT ! » cria l'arbitre.

**Le stade tout entier était en ébullition, surtout lorsque l'arbitre fit retentir les trois coups de sifflet qui annonçaient la fin du match. Les Japonais étaient les nouveaux champions du monde. Olivier se dirigea vers les trois joueurs qui lui avait passé le ballon sur un plateau et ils se jetèrent tous dans les bras des autres. Pendant que le commentateur terminait son speech sur la victoire du Japon, debout dans les tribunes, se trouvaient trois jeunes filles côte-à-côte. Chacune d'elles regardaient un joueur du Japon en particulier.**

**Au milieu, il y avait une jeune fille blonde, ses cheveux qui s'arrêtaient jusqu'en bas du dos formaient une très belle tresse avec quelques mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait de très beaux yeux bleus et était habillée d'un pantalon moulant noir taille basse, ainsi que d'un bustier et des bottines de la même couleur. Elle s'appelle Katalina et est d'origine allemande.**

**A sa droite, se trouvait une autre jeune fille blonde, avec les cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos, qu'elle avait attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait également les yeux bleus et portait une jupe bleue marine qui moulait ses fesses et dont les volants se relâchaient pour arriver à peine sous les genoux, avec des bottines et un bustier en soie blanches. Elle s'appelle Julia et est d'origine française.**

**La troisième, se trouvant à gauche de Katalina, était brune, mate de peau _(NB : comme Mark Landers)_ et avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine sous ses épaules et qu'elle avait rattachés en un chignon très bien coiffé, avec quelques mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux verts et portait un mini-short en jean marron, avec des bottines et un bustier évasé vert. Elle s'appelle Ruby et est d'origine allemande.**

**Deux d'entre elles étaient amies depuis l'enfance et avaient fait la connaissance de la troisième au début du match. L'une arrivait de Turin en Italie, une de New York où elle avait suivit un stage de quatre ans et demi de volley-ball dans un centre spécial, et la dernière de Londres où elle venait de remporter avec l'équipe féminine de France le tournoi européen de football. **

**Qui regardaient-elles comme ça ?**

**Sur le terrain, les Japonais fêtaient leur victoire pendant que les Brésiliens, à l'exception de Rivaul et Santana, étaient déçu. **

- « Allez relevez vous. Des finales il y en aura d'autres. » dit Santana.

- « Soyez fiers du match que vous avez disputé. » finit Rivaul.

**Les joueurs brésiliens acquiescèrent et reprirent contenance. **

**Parmi les japonais, c'était l'extase. Ils reçurent la Coupe de la part du Président de la Fédération de Football et firent le tour du stade avec mais une personne dans les tribunes retint l'attention de Thomas Price. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit et elle le lui rendit. Il reconnut Ruby mais ne semblait pas connaître la troisième fille. **

- « Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Ben.

- « Rien, c'est juste que je viens de voir une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir avant un moment. » répondit-il.

**Dans les tribunes, Julia s'adressa aux filles :**

- « Laissons les fêter leur victoire entre eux et allons dans un endroit plus calme. »

**Elles acceptèrent et sortirent du stade qui était bondé. **

**Un peu plus tard dans les vestiaires, des cries de joies et des rires retentirent dans tous les couloirs du stade. Les garçons chantaient puis Bruce s'adressa à Nico, Ben, Mark et Olivier :**

- « Dites les gars, c'était quoi ce tir que vous nous avez fait ? »

- « On ne dévoilera pas notre secret Bruce. » répondit Mark.

- « On a beaucoup travaillé pour mettre en place cette tactique. » expliqua Ben.

- « En tout cas c'était d'enfer. Les Brésiliens ne l'ont pas vu venir celle là. » s'exclama Ralph.

**Ils continuèrent de féliciter les quatre champions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

- _« Vous êtes décent les garçons ? » demanda une voix féminine._

- « Oui, tu peux entrer. » dit Olivier, qui reconnut la voix.

**La porte s'ouvrit et Patty entra.**

- « Félicitations les garçons. Je savais que vous gagnerez. » dit-elle.

- « Merci. Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Julian.

- « Oui, une fête a été organisé au centre d'entraînement. Soyez prêt dans une heure. » les prévint-elle avant de sortir. « A tout à l'heure. »

- « A tout à l'heure. » dirent-ils en même temps.

**La porte se referma et personne n'avait remarqué que leur capitaine n'avait pas lâché Patty des yeux une seule seconde. Seul Thomas semblait l'avoir vu mais il ne dit rien.**

- « Hey Thomas ! » appela Bruce.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Tu fixais qui dans les tribunes tout à l'heure ? » questionna Bruce en souriant.

- « Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? » s'enquit Tom.

- « Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire, on est tes potes quand même. » le taquina Johnny.

- « Oui vous êtes mes potes, et non, je ne vous direz rien. C'est ma vie privée que je sache. » rétorqua-t-il.

- « Ah, sa vie privée. Ça veut dire que c'était une fille. » dit Bruce.

- « Et même si c'était une fille, il a bien le droit. » s'exprima Ben.

- « Je suis sûr que c'est sa petite amie. » chantonna Bruce.

- « Au moins lui, il en a une Harper. » renchérit Mark.

**Bruce se tut sur le champ, ce qui provoqua les rires des autres joueurs. **

**Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni au centre d'entraînement du Japon pour célébrer leur victoire. La fête battait son plein et Olivier, qui parlait avec Arthur et Jack, lançait des regards discrets vers Patty. Discrets ? Pas pour Tom. Il se dirigea vers Ben et Mark et leur dit :**

- « Hey les mecs, regardez Olivier. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Olivier ? » demanda Ben en fixant son meilleur ami discuter.

- « Vous n'avez pas remarqué les petits regards qu'il lance ? » demanda Thomas à son tour.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » s'impatienta Mark.

- « Observez bien et vous verrez. » dit Tom.

**Ben et Mark observèrent leur capitaine et le prirent en flagrant délit. Ils sourirent.**

- « Je crois qu'il est temps de le mettre enfin sur la voie. » proposa Tom.

- « Entièrement d'accord. » dirent Ben et Mark en même temps.

**Ils allèrent voir Olivier et Thomas entoura les épaules de son ami. Arthur et Jack les laissèrent discuter.**

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend les mecs ? » demanda Olivier.

- « On a quelque chose à te montrer. » répondit Mark.

- « Et quoi donc ? » s'exaspéra Olivier.

- « Patty. » expliqua Tom en pointant du doigt la direction de Patty qui était en train de parler avec Tipi.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » mentit Olivier.

- « Mais oui on va te croire. » s'amusa Ben.

- « On t'a vu la mater en douce alors fais pas le réservé et va lui parler. » dit Mark.

- « Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire. » rétorqua Olivier.

- « Ah Olivier, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux. Ben n'a pas honte lui, moi non plus. » expliqua Thomas.

- « Quoi, vous deux ? » demanda Mark mais Ben le coupa.

- « Il ne s'agit pas de Tom et moi mais plutôt d'Olivier. Soit tu vas voir Patty, soit c'est moi qui vais lui parler. »

- « Tu n'oseras pas. » répliqua Olivier.

- « Je vais me gêner tiens. Alors on se bouge champion. » le pressa Ben.

- « Mais, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je peux pas lui parler de ce que je ressens maintenant quand même.» s'enquit-il.

- « Ah enfin, il avoue qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle. » s'exclama Ben.

- « Si vous voulez mon avis, il était temps. » dit Mark.

- « Je lui parlerai mais, pas ce soir je, je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire. » dit Olivier.

**Thomas se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que Ben et Mark étaient désespérés par le comportement de leur capitaine. _« Si aucun d'eux ne se décide à se parler, jamais ils ne seront ensemble. De vrais limaces » _se disait Thomas. Malgré cela, la soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans penser que le lendemain, plusieurs de nos champions auront de bonnes surprises.**


	2. Femmes de footballeurs

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Après avoir quittées le stade, Julia fit visiter un peu la ville aux deux autres, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au stade municipal.**

« Dis Julia, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses si bien la ville ? » demanda Ruby.

« Ben m'a fait venir l'année dernière. Il voulait rendre visite à son père et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner car il voulait que je visite le pays où il a grandi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Katalina.

« Et bien, ça doit faire environs huit ans. Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après son arrivée en France. On devait avoir dans les treize ans et on s'est vu pour la première fois dans un parc près des Champs-Elysées. J'étais avec ma sœur et mes parents, et mon père nous montrait de nouvelles techniques quand, j'ai tiré un peu trop fort et heureusement qu'il a aperçu le ballon à temps sinon il se le serait prit en pleine poire. » ria-t-elle.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Il y a environs huit ans, près des Champs-Elysées.**_

_« ATTENTION ! » cria une jeune fille à un garçon._

_**Le garçon en question maîtrisa le ballon rapidement et la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui en courant. Elle portait un survêtement bleu marine et lui portait un jogging noir et un t-shirt gris.**_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai tiré trop fort je… » s'excusa-t-elle mais il la coupa._

_« Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »_

_**Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la jeune fille se perdit dans les beaux yeux marron de ce jeune inconnu.**_

_« Je m'appelle Ben. Ben Becker. » dit-il en lui tendant la main._

_« Julia, Martinez. » dit-elle en serrant sa main._

_« Sacré shoot pour une fille. » félicita Ben en relâchant la main de Julia._

_« Merci mais, je ne tire pas aussi bien que ma sœur. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux._

_« Tiens, je te le rends. » dit Ben en lui rendant son ballon._

_**Elle le reprit et ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Ben. Son cœur rata un battement mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que lui aussi ressentit la même chose.**_

_« Merci. » lui souri-t-elle._

_« JULIA, TU TE MAGNES OUI ? » cria une jeune fille brune du même âge._

_« Faut que j'y ailles. Ma famille m'attend. » avertit-elle Ben._

_« Pas de problème. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. » s'enquit Ben._

_« Oui, moi aussi. Au revoir. » avoua-t-elle._

_« Au revoir. » dit-il en souriant._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ? » répéta Katalina en souriant.

« Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. » dit Julia précipitamment.

« Et en plus tu lui as dit _« moi aussi »._ C'était le coup de foudre ? » demanda Ruby.

« Ouais. J'ai rencontré le bon garçon du premier coup et je dois dire que c'est, plaisant. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. » confia Katalina.

« Et toi, comment t'as rencontré Thomas ? » demanda Julia.

« Je l'ai percuté pendant que je faisais mon jogging. » expliqua-t-elle.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Il y a sept ans, Hambourg.**_

_« Ouch. » fit une jeune fille blonde qui venait de se retrouver les fesses par terre._

_« Excuse-moi. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? » demanda un garçon._

_« Non ça ira, j'ai connu pire. » répondit-t-elle._

_**Elle leva la tête et elle reconnu le nouveau gardien de but d'Hambourg. **_

_« T'es Thomas Price. » fit-elle remarquer._

_« Oui, comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever._

_**Elle prit sa main et lui fit face dans la seconde.**_

_« Je m'intéresse un peu au foot et puis, mon cousin joue à Hambourg. Et en passant, je m'appelle Katalina Schneider. » dit-elle._

_« Schneider ? T'es la cousine de Karl ? » s'étonna Thomas._

_« Et oui, comme quoi on ne choisit pas sa famille. » affirma Katalina en riant._

_« Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il l'apprenne. » ria Thomas._

_« Non, vaut mieux pas. Bon et bien, je suis contente d'avoir fait la connaissance du célèbre Thomas Price et, à bientôt. J'ai le sentiment qu'on se reverra rapidement. » lui dit-elle._

_« Si tu le dis. A la prochaine ! » dit Thomas en souriant._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« Super la rencontre. » dit Ruby.

« Ça n'a pas été facile pour nous deux au début. Karl avait du mal que je m'intéresse à un de ses partenaires. » continua Katalina.

« Comment vous avez réussi à le faire céder ? » demanda Julia.

« Et bien, c'était soit il nous laissait tranquille, soit je ne lui adressais plus la parole, alors il a préféré la première option. » répondit Katalina.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'aie posé un ultimatum à ton cousin. » s'étonna Ruby.

« J'avais pas le choix. J'adore mon cousin mais quand il se mêle de ma vie ça me gonfle et il le sait. Maintenant il accepte parfaitement ma relation avec Thomas et c'est tout ce qui compte. » expliqua Katalina.

« Et toi Ruby, avec Mark ça se passe comment ? » demanda Julia avec malice.

« On sort pas ensemble. On est juste ami. » précisa-t-elle.

« Oui bien sûr. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis à ma sœur quand elle a fait la connaissance de Ben. Elle ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde quand je lui aie dit que ce n'était qu'un ami. » ironisa Julia.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mark. » démentit Ruby.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir ma belle. Je te connais depuis toujours et je sais quand tu mens, ce qui est le cas à l'instant. Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureuse de lui comme tu le prétends, mais tu l'aimes bien et t'aimerais bien plus qu'une amitié avec lui. Je me trompe ? » demanda Katalina.

**Ruby soupira, ce qui prouva les dire de sa meilleure amie. Ressentait-elle quelque chose pour Mark Landers ? Oui ! Aimerait-elle plus qu'une amitié avec lui ? Oui ! S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Non ! Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion car ce qui comptait le plus pour Mark était sa carrière au sein de la Juventus, et pour Ruby, elle se concentrait seulement sur la remontée de sa propre carrière de volleyeuse dans le même club que le garçon qu'elle aime.**

« Pourquoi tu ne lui avoue pas simplement ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » demanda Julia.

« Je ne connais Mark que depuis un an et je sais que le plus important pour lui c'est sa carrière. Il n'a pas le temps pour une relation, et moi non plus. Je dois me concentrer sur la mienne et c'est tout. Le reste n'est pas nécessaire. » expliqua Ruby.

« Pour Thomas aussi sa carrière est importante mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être ensemble et regarde, ça fait plus de six ans que ça dure. On est parfaitement heureux même après ces quatre ans que j'ai passé à New York. Il a réussi à venir me voir de temps en temps et on s'appelait tous les jours. » confia Katalina.

« C'est pareil avec Ben. On a la chance de jouer dans le même club et on habite ensemble depuis qu'il a signé avec le PSG. Notre relation et notre entente est parfaite. » confia Julia à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas les filles. Je préfère rester son amie plutôt que de n'être rien du tout pour lui. » avoua Ruby.

« Hum, je pense quand même que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui. » dit Julia.

« C'est bon les filles, le sujet est clos. Basta ! » dit Ruby.

**Elles n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Elles dinèrent puis allèrent dans leur chambre respective. **

**Julia pensait à Ben. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au Japon et elle comptait bien lui faire la surprise et le féliciter à sa manière pour sa victoire contre le Brésil.**

**Dans la chambre d'à côté, Katalina pensait à Thomas. Il l'avait vu dans les gradins à la fin du match et elle savait qu'il la chercherait dès que l'occasion se présentera.**

**Quant à Ruby, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur sa relation amicale avec Mark Landers. A force de le côtoyer chaque jour, elle a apprit à connaître ses réactions et ses rêves. Elle a également apprit que derrière son côté de tigre, se cachait un garçon sensible et généreux. Ce sont ses qualités qui ont fait naître en Ruby de l'attirance pour Mark. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse du Japonais mais elle décida qu'elle garderait ses sentiments pour elle. **

**De leur côté, les garçons continuaient de faire la fête pendant encore quelques heures puis vers les une heure du matin, épuisés par tous les matchs qu'ils ont disputés durant cette Coupe du Monde, ils allèrent tous se coucher dans leur chambre respectif du centre d'entraînement. Ben et Mark ne savaient pas que les filles qu'ils aimaient été au Japon et ils allaient avoir une énorme surprise en les rencontrant. Thomas quant à lui, il était super impatient de revoir sa fiancée. Elle ne devait rentrer de son stage que le mois prochain mais apparemment, elle en avait décidée autrement !**

**Que va-t-il se passe pour la suite ?**


	3. Rencontres croisées

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Julia se réveilla très tôt dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se leva, s'habilla de son survêtement d'entraînement de l'équipe de France et écrivit un mot à l'attention de Ruby et Katalina.**

_« Je suis partie faire mon jogging quotidien. On se revoit un peu plus tard. Julia. »_

**Elle prit le papier, son ballon de foot, les clés de sa chambre et sortit. Après avoir fermé sa chambre, elle glissa le bout de papier sous porte de la chambre de Katalina puis elle parti en dehors de l'hôtel. Elle rangea ses clés dans ses poches, plaça son ballon à ses pieds et commença à courir à travers la ville, tapant dans son ballon. Elle avait un contrôle parfait du ballon. Son talent, elle le tenait de son père. Il avait été joueur professionnel il y a très longtemps et il avait débuté sa carrière pour le PSG, et l'avait terminé avec le Bayern de Munich. Elle ne pensait pas aller jouer au Bayern comme son père. Ça, c'était le rêve de sa sœur jumelle Sophia. Julia préfère rester avec Ben au PSG. Se plonger dans ses souvenirs comme ça et repenser à son père alors qu'elle faisait son jogging lui faisaient de la peine car cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il était décédé. Depuis ce jour-là, Julia ne pensait qu'à une chose : devenir meilleure de jour en jour. Elle passa devant une boulangerie et s'arrêta pour grignoter quelque chose car elle commençait à avoir faim.**

**Pendant ce temps au centre d'entraînement, Ben était le premier à s'être levé. Il était dans la salle à manger en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et il regardait les informations sportives à la télé. Thomas vint le rejoindre au même moment.**

« Salut Ben ! Tu regardes quoi ? » demanda Tom.

« Salut Thomas ! Je regarde les informations sportives. Ils viennent tout juste de parler de notre victoire. » répondit-il.

**Thomas s'installa en face de Ben et ils regardèrent la suite des informations tout en déjeunant tranquillement.**

« C'est Katalina que tu as vu dans les tribunes hier ? » questionna Ben.

« Ouais, elle était avec Ruby et une fille que je n'ai jamais vu. » dit Tom.

« Elle était comment ? » demanda Ben.

« Blonde, les cheveux mi-longs. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. » répondit Thomas.

« Tu dois être impatient de retrouver ta petite Kat. » s'enquit Ben.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Elle ne devait rentrer que le mois prochain à la maison mais apparemment, elle a oublié de me dire qu'elle rentrait plus tôt. » sourit Tom.

« Elle voulait sûrement te faire la surprise. » fit remarquer Ben.

« Sûrement. » affirma Thomas.

**Ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe et bientôt, ils étaient tous, ainsi que l'entraîneur, Patty et Tipi, autour de la table et déjeunaient tout en regardant la télévision.**

_« Et maintenant, parlons de la finale de la Coupe d'Europe féminine de football qui a eue lieu il y a deux jours. »_

**Ben tourna sa tête immédiatement vers l'écran et il vit sa petite amie dans le résumé du match.**

_« C'est sans surprise que nous avons eu le loisir de voir les Françaises battre les Allemandes deux buts à zéro. Grâce à une défense impeccable et une gardienne de but hors pair, la France n'a encaissée aucun but. Il faut dire qu'avec le talent de la gardienne française, Camilla Dupré, qui a gardé ses cages inviolables durant quatre vingt dix minutes, les Allemandes n'avaient aucune chance de marquer, malgré leur bonne volonté. »_

**Le présentateur sportif montra les arrêts remarquables de la gardienne française, au grand étonnement des garçons.**

« Elle est vraiment douée. » dit Olivier.

« Je ne savais pas que les filles savaient jouer au foot. » railla Bruce.

« En Europe, les filles sont très fortes au football, mais les Françaises sont les meilleures. » expliqua Ben.

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Mark.

« Je connais les joueuses de l'équipe féminine du PSG et la plupart d'entre elles sont en équipe de France, et une joue au Bayern de Munich depuis un an. » répondit le numéro onze du Japon.

**Ben reporta son attention sur l'écran et le présentateur se mit à parler des avants-centres.**

_« C'est bien évidement grâce au quatuor de choc que l'équipe de France a pu gagner cette Coupe. Jenny Giller et Jessica Pteni ont fait un travail remarquable en milieu de terrain, ce qui a facilité la tâche aux deux attaquants vedettes de la sélection Française. C'est Julia Martinez qui a ouvert le score à la trentième minute de jeu avec une superbe retournée, qui a laissé la gardienne Allemande de marbre. »_

**L'action fut montrée à la télé et les joueurs furent stupéfaits, à l'exception de Ben. **

_« Le deuxième but a été marqué par sa sœur jumelle Sophia. Elle nous a prouvée une fois de plus tout l'étendu de son talent en tirant en dehors de la surface de réparation. Son tir fut rapide, puissant et efficace puisqu'il fonça directement dans les filets, ne laissant pas le temps à la gardienne Allemande de bouger. »_

**Lorsqu'ils virent le but de Sophia, toute la table fut médusée. **

« C'est incroyable. Comment une fille peut tirer aussi fort et d'une telle puissance ? » s'ahuri Mark.

« Le nom de Martinez me dit quelque chose. » dit Olivier.

« Ce sont les filles du célèbre Aaron Martinez. » avoua Ben.

**Tous se retournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite.**

« Elles tiennent leur savoir de leur père, et c'est lui qui leur a enseigné tout ce qu'elles savent maintenant. » poursuivit Ben.

« Comment est-ce que tu les connais ? » demanda Johnny Mason.

« Je les côtois chaque jour au PSG, et on s'entraîne souvent ensemble. » répondit-il.

**Ben sentit comme le besoin urgent de sortir s'aérer.**

« Je vous laisse, j'ai promis à mon père que je passerai la journée avec lui. » dit Ben en se levant.

**Il salua ses coéquipiers et sortit du centre d'entraînement. Avant d'aller chez son père, il décida de courir un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes et il partit vers le parc de la ville. Arrivée là-bas, il vit une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait un ballon à ses pieds et le maîtrisait parfaitement. De son côté, la jeune fille se stoppa net en reconnaissant la silhouette de son petit ami. Elle prit le ballon dans ses mains et couru rejoindre Ben. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lâcha le ballon et se jeta dans les bras de son amant, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. **

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Julia ! » soupira Ben en serrant sa petite amie aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ben ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Ben ne tenait plus alors il se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Julia lui retourna le baiser avec autant d'entrain. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent, haletant, front contre front.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui souffla Ben.

« Je t'aime ! » lui retourna Julia.

« Où tu allais comme ça ? » demanda Ben.

« Je faisais mon jogging. Et toi ? »

« Je vais passer la journée chez mon père mais t'as qu'à venir avec moi. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu, et tu sais qu'il t'adore. » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord ! Allons-y ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Ils partirent chez le père de Ben en courant et en se passant le ballon, sous les regards étonnés des passants. **

**Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel, Katalina venait de trouver le mot de Julia et lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, vêtue d'un jean, d'un bustier bleu et d'une paire de botte noires, elle vit Ruby sortir de la sienne vêtue d'un pantacourt en jean blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate, d'un haut rouge et d'une paire de talon de la même couleur que son haut. Les cheveux des deux filles étaient lâchées, à l'exception que Katalina les avaient ondulées.**

« Tu crois que Julia est réveillée ? » demanda Ruby à sa meilleure amie.

« Elle est partie courir très tôt ce matin. » répondit Katalina en lui tendant le papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre.

« D'accord ! Et si on allait prendre un bon petit déjeuner et qu'on aille se balader tranquillement toutes les deux ? » lui proposa Ruby.

« Ça me va ! » acquiesça Katalina.

**Elles descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel et après un copieux petit déjeuner, elles sortirent se promener tout en discutant de leurs projets d'avenir.**

**Au même instant au centre d'entraînement, les garçons s'ennuyaient un peu et ils décidèrent tous d'aller au stade municipal, où ils avaient l'habitude de s'amuser, pour se défouler un peu. Ils proposèrent à Tipi et Patty de les accompagner mais celles-ci refusèrent.**

« Pourquoi vous ne venez pas ? » demanda Olivier, visiblement déçu que Patty refuse.

« Nous devons aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard. » répondit Patty.

« Est-ce qu'on connaît la personne que vous allez récupérer ? » demanda Julian à sa femme.

« Hum, c'est bien possible. En tout cas, l'un d'entre vous la connaît. Bon, nous allons y aller si nous ne voulons pas rater son arrivée. » dit Tipi en embrassant Julian avant de partir avec Patty.

**Elles disparurent dans la voiture de Tipi et alors que le véhicule s'éloignait, les garçons se posaient des questions.**

« Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut bien être ? » demanda Philippe.

« Non, en tout cas les filles ont l'air sacrément enthousiaste. » fit remarquer Ed.

« Ouais. Bon, et si on allait se le faire ce petit match ? » suggéra Tom.

« OUAIS ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœurs.

**Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le stade municipal, sans savoir qu'ils vont faire la rencontre de deux personnes chères au cœur de deux membres de l'équipe.**

**Durant leur balade, Katalina et Ruby discutaient tranquillement.**

« Tu comptes reprendre ta place dans l'équipe à ton retour à Hambourg ? » demanda Ruby.

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'ai fais énormément de progrès depuis quatre ans dans ce centre, et je suis devenue plus forte mais, la compétition ne m'intéresse plus vraiment. » répondit Katalina.

« Pourquoi ce changement ? » s'enquit sa meilleure amie.

« La rivalité avec les joueuses des autres équipes. » avoua Kat.

« Angelica ? » demanda Ruby.

« Angelica. » acquiesça Katalina. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle me haït tant, ni pourquoi elle est aussi méchante sur le terrain, même lorsqu'on s'affrontait. Avec le temps, je me dis qu'elle est peut-être mal encadrée et qu'elle pense que la vie est une compétition. »

« C'est possible. En tout cas, elle ne sera jamais meilleure que toi. » la rassura Ruby.

« Tes gentille. Je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'entraîner les jeunes filles au volley. Lorsque je rentrerais à Hambourg avec Thomas j'en parlerai avec le président du club. » dit Katalina.

« C'est une idée, et tu seras un super entraîneur. » approuva Ruby. « Quant à moi, lorsque je rentrerai à Turin, je vais continuer de m'entraîner pour la reprise du championnat. »

« Et approfondir ta relation avec Mark ! » rajouta Katalina.

« Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise : je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et puis de toute façon, je ne l'intéresse pas. On est ami et c'est très bien comme ça. » rétorqua Ruby.

« Si tu le dis ! » sourit son amie.

**Elles passèrent devant un stade de foot où il y avait de l'animation. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil et elles virent l'équipe du Japon disputer un match amical entre eux. Elles regardèrent le match et l'action suivante montrait Mark décocher son Néo tir du Tigre contre Thomas, mais ce dernier l'arrêta sans trop de difficulté. **

« Dis Thomas, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser marquer rien qu'une fois ? » rouspéta Mark.

« Oh allez, ne fais pas ton malheureux. Ce n'est qu'un match amical. » le taquina Thomas.

« Ouais mais je vais encore perdre contre Olivier. » ronchonna le Tigre.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois. » ricana Bruce.

« TOI TU LA FERMES ! » vociféra Mark.

**Ils continuèrent de se disputer, sous les rires de leurs équipiers, et au grand damne de Thomas et Olivier. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient observés et nos deux spectatrices trouvaient le spectacle très amusant.**

« Bon, vous arrêtez de vous disputer ou c'est moi qui m'en mêle, et croyez-moi, vous le regretterez. » menaça Thomas.

« Oh ça va Thomas, je ne faisais que le taquiner. » railla Bruce.

« Ouais bah, à ta place j'arrêterais parce que tu sais comment est Mark quand il s'énerve. A moins que tu ne veuilles te recevoir son tir dans la figure ? » proposa Tom.

« Euh, non merci ça ira ! » déglutit Bruce.

**Tom fut distrait par un petit gloussement qu'il reconnu entre mille. Il regarda sur sa droite et il vit sa fiancée avec Ruby, qui riait de la dispute entre Mark et Bruce. Katalina s'aperçu que Thomas l'avait repéré et elle lui lança un sourire resplendissant, sourire qu'il lui rendit suivit d'un clin d'œil. **

« Tiens, on a des spectatrices. Elle est super canon la blondinette. » fit remarquer Bruce.

**Ouïe ! Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Thomas perdit son sourire et regarda Bruce qui reluquait Katalina. Tom, qui avait toujours le ballon entre les mains, décocha un tir puissant en direction de Bruce, qui se le reçu en pleine figure et il s'étala au sol, déclenchant les rires de l'équipe.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça Thomas ? » demanda Bruce, se tenant le visage.

« Juste pour que tu saches que le fait de traiter ma petite amie de super canon et de blondinette ne me plaît pas du tout. Et arrête de baver sur elle. » répondit Thomas.

« Ta petite amie ? » s'écrièrent ses partenaires, à l'exception d'Olivier et Mark.

« Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, toujours autant de jalousie. » soupira Katalina.

« T'as vu comment t'es habillé aussi ? » souligna Thomas, en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Moi qui pensait que ça te plairait, j'ai plus qu'à rentrer à l'hôtel me changer. » dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

**Thomas démarra au quart de tour et la rattrapa facilement.**

« Pas question. Tu restes là ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Elle se lova contre lui avec force et pendant qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, la faisant rire, Ruby s'exclama :**

« Une bassine vite que je vomisse ! »

**Mark éclata de rire devant la répartie de son amie.**

« Bon les tourtereaux, c'est finit les câlins. On a un match à finir. » s'écria Danny.

« Je pense que vous allez devoir remplacer le goal car ces deux-là ne se sont pas vu depuis deux mois, et ils ne se décolleront pas de si tôt. ALLEZ-VOUS PRENDRE UNE CHAMBRE ! » leur cria Ruby en s'asseyant sur un banc.

« T'es jalouse. » charria Katalina.

« N'importe quoi. J'ai plutôt envie de vomir. » grimaça Ruby.

« C'est cela oui. » dit Katalina.

« Et si on faisait une pause les gars, le temps que je fasse les présentations ? » proposa Thomas.

« Avec plaisir, j'ai encore le match d'hier dans les jambes. » souffla Bruce en se laissant tomber au sol.

« Chochotte ! » se moquèrent les filles.

« Si tu as mal aux jambes à ce point, j'espère pour toi que tu ne joueras pas dans un club pro parce que les entraînements sont aussi intenses que ceux qu'on a subit lors de la préparation pour le Mondial. » expliqua Mark qui s'était assit sur le banc, à côté de Ruby.

« Bon, laissons cette petite nature se reposer et laissez-moi vous présenter Katalina Schneider ! » présenta Thomas.

« Schneider ? » répéta Julian.

« C'est la cousine de Karl-Heinz. » dit Tom.

« Et je vous présente Ruby Coutler, ma meilleure amie. » poursuivit Katalina.

« Salut les gars ! Félicitations pour votre victoire, vous avez disputé un match fantastique. » les félicita Ruby.

« Merci ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Une fois les présentations faites, les garçons reprirent le match et Thomas se fit charrier lorsque Katalina lui souhaita bonne chance en l'embrassant. Le match reprit et c'est l'équipe d'Olivier qui remporta le match. Mark rouspéta car il n'avait pas réussi à marquer contre Thomas. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place près de Ruby, celle-ci lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et lui dit :**

« Tu y arriveras et puis, aucun goal n'est invincible. Désolé Thomas. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Il reporte de nouveau son attention sur sa petite amie et Bruce ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« J'aurais jamais cru que le grand Thomas Price se laisserait avoir par une fille ! »

« Tu rigoleras moins quand ça t'arriveras ! » contra Thomas.

« Encore faut-il qu'une fille veuille de lui. » renchérit Mark.

**Toute l'équipe éclata de rire quand trois rires de filles se firent entendre. Elles entrèrent dans le stade et :**

« JENNY ! » cria Philippe.

**Et oui ! Jenny était de retour au Japon. Elle couru se jeter dans les bras de l'ancien capitaine des Flynet et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras avec plaisir.**

« Surprise ! » dirent Patty et Tipi.

**Tipi retourna dans les bras de Julian tandis que Patty resta en retrait, sous le regard amoureux d'Olivier, que personne ne remarqua à l'instar de Mark et Thomas. Philippe emmena Jenny à part pour discuter tandis que Patty et Tipi firent la connaissance de Katalina et Ruby.**

« Comme si Patty et Tipi ne suffisaient pas, il en faut trois autres dans notre bande. » lâcha Bruce.

**Loin d'être fâchée, les deux Allemandes sourirent face à la remarque du jeune nippon. Patty donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Bruce, en colère.**

« Et est-ce que tu pourrais préciser le fond de ta pensée Bruce ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Hey, j'ai rien dis de mal ! » se défendit Bruce.

**Patty allait lui en mettre une autre mais Olivier la prit par les épaules et l'empêcha de frapper de nouveau Bruce.**

« On se calme Patty. Il est désolé, hein Bruce que tu es désolé ? » dit Olivier.

« Mais j'ai rien fais moi. » persista Bruce.

« Tu veux peut-être que je la relâche ? » demanda Olivier.

« Non, non, ça va aller. Je suis désolé Patty. » s'excusa Bruce en déglutissant devant le regard féroce que lui lançait Patty.

**Patty se calma et Olivier la relâcha à contrecœur. Mark et Thomas avaient bien remarqué son petit air contrarié et ils tentèrent de ravaler le fou rire qui les guettait. **

**Dans la soirée, les garçons proposèrent aux filles de venir au centre d'entraînement pour dîner, ce qu'elles acceptèrent. Sur place, ils virent Ben et une jeune fille. Olivier la reconnu comme étant Julia Martinez, l'avant-centre de la sélection française. Ben fit les présentations et pendant qu'elle leur raconta son aventure durant la Coupe d'Europe qui s'était déroulée en Angleterre, Patty, Tipi et Jenny préparèrent le repas du soir.**

**Pendant ce temps, en France, la jumelle de Julia venait de recevoir une offre intéressante d'un club étranger. Quelle va être sa réponse ?**


	4. Proposition de carrière

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Le lendemain de leur victoire contre les Allemandes en finale de la Coupe d'Europe de Football, Sophia Martinez et toute son équipe étaient rentrées en France pour célébrer leur victoire. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, et Sophia avait suivit avec entrain la Coupe du Monde, assistant avec désolation à la défaite de l'Allemagne face au Brésil en demi-finale, 6-0. Sa sœur Julia avait décidée de partir au Japon assister à la finale et aussi pour voir son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. Sophia passait tout son temps à s'entraîner et à se préparer pour la reprise du championnat de France. Un matin, alors qu'elle s'était levé très tôt pour faire son jogging, elle reçu un appel important du président du PSG pour qu'elle vienne le plus tôt possible au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe. Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller retrouver son président et son entraîneur afin de connaître la raison de cet appel si soudain alors qui lui restait encore trois semaines de vacances. Elle arriva au club et se dirigea vers le bureau du président.**

_« Je me demande ce qu'ils me veulent. » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle arriva au bureau du président du club et frappa trois petits coups **

_« Entrez Sophia ! » lui fit la voix de Monsieur Berthier, le président._

**Elle entra dans le bureau et y trouva non seulement son entraîneur, Monsieur Perez, mais également le directeur sportif, Monsieur Cantier.**

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Monsieur ? » demanda Sophia à son président.

« Oui. Asseyez-vous pour que nous puissions en discuter tranquillement. » lui intima-t-il.

**Elle s'installa sur une chaise libre et attendit que Monsieur Berthier prenne la parole.**

« Voilà, nous venons de recevoir une proposition intéressante à votre sujet Sophia, et nous pensons tous que c'est une excellente opportunité pour vous. » dit-il.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Sophia.

« Nous avons été contacté par l'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine du Bayern de Munich. Ils aimeraient vous avoir dans leur équipe pour la saison prochaine. » répondit Monsieur Berthier.

**Sophia se figea sous la nouvelle. Le Bayern voulait la recruter. Il y a deux ans en arrière elle aurait dit _oui_ sans hésiter, malgré une séparation douloureuse avec une personne chère à son cœur, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir faire carrière au Bayern. Que devait-elle faire ? **

« Alors Mademoiselle Martinez, ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est une sacrée opportunité pour votre avenir ? » demanda le président.

« Euh, oui c'est une offre incroyable mais, je me dois de refuser. » répondit-elle.

« Comment ? » s'ahuri les personnes présentes dans le bureau.

« Sophia, je croyais que c'était ton rêve de jouer pour le Bayern de Munich ? Et maintenant qu'ils t'offrent ta chance, tu refuses ? » s'étonna son entraîneur.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne jouerais pas pour le Bayern. Je resterai jouer à Paris. Maintenant que vous avez ma réponse, je vais aller m'entraîner. » dit Sophia en prenant congé.

**Elle sortit du bureau après avoir saluer le président, l'entraîneur et le directeur sportif du club. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'enceinte du club, elle commença à courir pour faire son jogging. Elle couru durant des heures sans se fatiguer. Avait-elle prit la bonne décision ? Oui ! Enfin, elle l'espérait. Après des heures de courses, elle rentra chez elle et fila prendre une douche salvatrice. Une fois toute la sueur disparue, elle s'habilla d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur noir et d'une paire de basket. Elle se prépara un petit encas puis alla dans le jardin de chez elle pour profiter du soleil d'été qui se profilait à l'horizon et qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que ses dirigeants n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser gâcher une telle opportunité. L'entraîneur du club décida de contacter la sœur de Sophia afin que celle-ci tente de convaincre sa sœur d'accepter la proposition du Bayern.**

_**Au Japon.**_

**Tout le monde était réuni au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe du Japon et chacun discutait activement. Katalina leur parla de son stage à New-York et elle fit part de son désir d'entraîner une équipe à Thomas. Celui-ci approuva sa décision et lui avoua qui la soutiendrait quoi qu'elle décide. Ce qui valut un commentaire de la part de Bruce.**

« Hé, hé, Thomas se radoucit. J'espère que ça ne va pas te ramollir sur le terrain. »

**Il se prit aussitôt un coussin dans la tête de la part de Thomas.**

« Arrête de la ramener sinon ça ira très mal. » le menaça-t-il.

**Bruce bouda dans son coin, sous les rires des autres. Julia était confortablement installée dans les bras de Ben quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur.**

« Oh, c'est mon entraîneur. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. » dit-elle en se levant.

**Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour parler tranquillement avec son entraîneur pendant que les autres reprirent leur conversation mais elle fut interrompue par le cri de Julia.**

_« ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? » _

« Oh ho ! » dit Ben.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Paul Diamond.

« Aucune idée mais elle est en colère. » répondit Ben.

**Julia se montra et elle dit :**

« Je vais la tuer. Elle va m'entendre cette idiote ! »

« Très en colère. » conclu Ben.

**Julia repartit dans son coin et téléphona à sa sœur, qui décrocha au bout de trois tonalités. **

_« Comment va ma sœurette ? »_

« Je vais t'étrangler voilà comment je vais. »

_« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Juju ? »_

« T'as refusé la proposition du Bayern ? »

_« Oui. »_

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? C'est ton rêve de jouer pour ce club. »

_« J'ai changé d'avis tout simplement. »_

« Arrête Sophia, je ne te crois pas. Est-ce que tu as oublié la promesse qu'on a faite à papa ? »

_« Non je n'ai pas oublié, mais mon refus de jouer pour le Bayern ne brisera pas cette promesse. »_

« Si ça la brisera parce que tu renonces à ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi. »

_« Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi alors on va en rester là. On se reverra à ton retour. »_

**Sophia raccrocha au nez de sa sœur. Julia n'en revenait pas du comportement de sa jumelle. Elle retourna s'asseoir près de Ben mais elle ne vit pas le regard des autres joueurs. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son genou mais se calma lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que Ben.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ma sœur, vient de refuser de jouer pour le Bayern. » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle rêvait de jouer pour le Bayern ? » s'étonna Ben.

« Elle en rêve depuis qu'elle a vu notre père disputer son dernier match sous les couleurs de Munich. » dit Julia.

« Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? » s'ahuri Ben.

« Je crois avoir ma petite idée, et je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de résonner ma sœur. » avoua-t-elle.

« Qui ? » demanda Ben.

**Julia se retourna vers son petit ami et dit :**

« Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. »

« Si jamais tu l'appelles, ta sœur risque de te tuer. » la prévint Ben.

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne la laisserai pas gâcher une telle chance. » contra-t-elle en se levant et alla sur le terrain d'entraînement pour téléphoner à la fameuse personne.

**Elle s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros en lui téléphonant mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lui seul pouvait faire entendre raison à Sophia. Elle composa donc un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas appelé depuis longtemps et attendit que ça décroche. Après quatre tonalités, quelqu'un décrocha et une voix d'homme se fit entendre.**

_« Allô ? »_

« C'est Julia. J'ai besoin que tu parles à Sophia. Elle a refusé la proposition du Bayern et je ne suis pas arrivé à lui faire changer d'avis. Toi seul en est capable, je compte sur toi. »

_« Si elle m'envoi balader ? »_

« J'ai confiance en toi, tu trouveras les mots justes. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne doit pas tirer un trait sur ses rêves. On la promit à notre père. »

_« Très bien, je prends le premier train pour Paris. »_

« Je te remercie. »

**Elle raccrocha et soupira de frustration. Sa sœur allait lui reprocher ce coup de téléphone durant le restant de sa vie, elle en était sûre mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les minutes passèrent et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle releva la tête et vit Ben s'approcher. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, où elle s'y réfugia.**

« Alors ? » demanda Ben.

« Il va aller lui parler. » répondit-elle.

« Tu es sûr qu'il arrivera à lui faire changer d'avis ? » redemanda Ben.

« Il est le seul à la connaître vraiment par cœur en dehors de ma mère et moi. J'ai confiance en lui. » assura Julia.

**Ben prit le visage de Julia dans ses mains et l'embrassa de toute son âme. Julia oublia la dispute avec sa sœur et se laissa aller au baiser que lui donnait Ben.**

_**En France.**_

**Très tôt le lendemain matin, Sophia partit faire son jogging quotidien et prit son ballon afin d'améliorer encore plus son contrôle du ballon. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pont qui bordait la Tour Eiffel, elle vit la silhouette d'un garçon qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle se rapprocha et s'arrêta net en le voyant. Le garçon en question se retourna et dit :**

« Bonjour Sophia ! »

**Sophia ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Devant lui se tenait le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. Que va-t-il se passer ?**


	5. Convaincre Sophia

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Karl ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je suis venu discuter. » répondit-il.

« Comment t'as su où me trouver ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je te connais par cœur Sophia. » sourit-il.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » lui somma-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

**Mais Karl ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la rattrapa facilement et la retint par le bras. Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux.**

« Lâches-moi s'il te plaît ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté. » dit-il.

**Elle se résigna, sachant comme il est têtu, et se retourna vers lui.**

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi tu as refusé la proposition du Bayern ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Est-ce que c'est ma sœur qui t'as appelé ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, Julia m'a appelé. Maintenant réponds à ma question. »

« J'ai changé d'avis c'est tout. Ça arrive. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'ironie Sophia. Tu as refusé tout simplement parce que tu as peur de me croiser tous les jours au club. » dit-il.

« N'importe quoi. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Oh que si c'est ça. Tu n'aurais pas refusé si ça n'avait rien avoir avec moi. » persista Karl.

**Sophia ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Il avait raison ! Elle avait refusé la proposition du Bayern pour ne pas recroiser son ex petit ami. Au fond d'elle, elle l'aimait toujours mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller pour des choses aussi futiles que l'amour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit !**

« Sophia, ne laisse pas l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre nous t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve. Je ne m'approcherai pas de toi, je ne t'adresserai pas la parole et je ne te regarderai pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais viens au Bayern. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je veux. » marmonna-t-elle en allant s'accouder aux barrières du pont.

« Moi je sais ce que je veux, même si je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir. » avoua-t-il.

**Il la rejoignit et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sophia lui fit face et tomba sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Karl-Heinz Schneider était l'homme de sa vie mais elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à concilier sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle comme le faisait si bien sa sœur avec Ben Becker. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie du jour où elle avait décidé de rompre avec Karl.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Il y a deux ans à Munich.**_

_**La famille de Sophia avait passée deux semaines chez les Schneider et lors du dernier jour, Sophia avait prit une décision qui serait douloureuse autant pour elle que pour Karl mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Toute la famille était sortit se promener sauf Sophia et le Kaiser.**_

_« Karl je, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Sophia._

_« Je, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter. » répondit-elle._

_« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il._

_« Tu m'as comprise. C'est finit. » sanglota-t-elle en montant dans sa chambre._

_**Karl n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, tentant de digérer la nouvelle. La fille dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis des années venait de le plaquer après un an d'une relation de couple qui marchait très bien jusque là. Il sortit de sa transe et monta voir Sophia. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans la chambre, trouvant Sophia en train de faire ses bagages.**_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Parce que c'est comme ça. » répondit-elle, toujours dos à lui._

_« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » contra-t-il._

_« Ça ne marchera pas Karl. En un an on ne s'est vu que très peu alors je préfère arrêter. » avoua-t-elle._

_« Sophia je… » mais elle le coupa._

_« Non Karl. Ne rends pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. S'il te plaît. »_

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Karl.

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda le Kaiser.**

« Je pensais au jour où j'ai pris la pire décision de ma vie. » répondit-elle.

« Sophia, je t'aime toujours tu sais. » lui dit-il.

**Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune française. Elle avait vécue des moments magiques avec Karl, et elle regrettait de l'avoir quitté mais c'était trop tard.**

« C'est trop tard. » murmura-t-elle.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. Je suis prêt à reprendre notre histoire du début. » confia-t-il.

« Il me manque, et je ne pourrai pas jouer au Bayern sans penser à lui. Il ne me verra jamais porter les couleurs de son ancien club. » avoua-t-elle en parlant de son père.

« Mais si. Il te voit d'où il est, et il sera fier de toi. Ne gâche pas ton potentiel Soso. » la rassura-t-il en sachant de qui elle parlait.

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sophia à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné Karl. Ça lui avait manqué.**

« Sophia, je ne partirai pas de là tant que tu n'auras pas accepté la proposition du Bayern. » informa Karl.

« Je n'ai pas ma place au Bayern. » dit Sophia.

« Arrête, tu as ta place dans cette équipe. Tu seras un atout pour les filles, et puis j'imagine déjà le duo de choc que vous formerez avec Jenny. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Si jamais elle apprend que j'ai refusé de jouer pour le Bayern, elle serait capable de m'emmener là-bas par la peau des fesses. » ricana-t-elle.

« Ah ça ! A ta place je ne prendrais pas le risque de la fâcher. » sourit-il.

« Et toi, tu n'abandonneras pas si facilement non plus. T'es encore plus obstiné que moi. » dit-elle.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? » tenta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'aime. » répondit-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**Karl s'était figé en l'entendant dire qu'elle l'aimait. Sophia ne savait plus où se mettre. Conscient qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance comme celle-ci, le Kaiser s'approcha de Sophia, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La jeune française s'était paralysée devant le geste de son ancien amant. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Karl toucher la sienne, elle laissa tomber toutes ses résolutions et approfondit le baiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Karl et celui-ci entoura la taille de sa bien-aimée. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils durent s'écarter à regret. Sophia regarda Karl dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Je te déteste. »

**Il éclata de rire devant l'air enfantin qu'avait prit sa compagne.**

« Non tu m'adores ! » railla-t-il.

« On va chez moi ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Seulement si tu me promets d'accepter la proposition du Bayern. S'il te plaît ? » la supplia-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

**Elle rit devant sa tête et l'embrassa pour sceller le pacte. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez les Martinez. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que le téléphone sonna mais, alors que Sophia se précipita pour décrocher, Karl l'en empêcha en la plaquant contre le mur et en l'embrassant, faisant sourire Sophia. Le téléphone continua de sonner sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se donne la peine de répondre mais lorsque le répondeur se mit en marche, la voix de Julia retentit et figea nos deux tourtereaux.**

_« Sophia Pénélope Martinez, si tu ne décroches pas ce téléphone dans la minute qui suit je te jure que je monte dans le premier avion et je te botte les fesses sur place. Maintenant décroches ce téléphone et dis-moi que tu acceptes la proposition du Bayern sinon je m'énerve. »_

_« Hey Julia, doucement d'accord. Arrêtes de lui crier dessus et puis, elle n'est peut-être pas à la maison. » retentit la voix de Ben._

_« Toi tu la fermes. Sophia je sais que tu es à la maison alors décroches. »_

**Sophia appuya sur le bouton du téléphone qui arrêta la messagerie et prit l'appel sans prendre le téléphone avec elle.**

« Arrêtes de t'énerver contre ce pauvre Ben. Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache. »

_« Il s'en remettra. Alors, il a réussi à te convaincre oui ou non ? »_

**Sophia n'arrivait plus à parler parce que Karl dévorait son cou de baiser fiévreux.**

_« Sophia ? »_

« Hum ? »

_« Alors, ta réponse ? »_

« Oui, je vais signer avec le Bayern. »

_« Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu changes d'avis ? »_

« Euh, je te raconterai plus tard je dois… te laisser. »

_« Pour faire quoi ? »_

« A plus frangine. »

**Sophia raccrocha au nez de sa sœur et se laissa aller entre les mains expertes du Kaiser.**

« Ta chambre est toujours au même endroit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son fougueux petit ami. Il monta à l'étage, connaissant la maison par cœur et entra dans la chambre de Sophia. Elle ferma à clé et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtement mais Karl s'arrêta d'un coup.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je n'ai pas de… enfin tu vois. » dit-il mal à l'aise.

**Voyant de quoi il voulait parler, Sophia ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif qu'elle tendit à Karl. Celui-ci le prit et regarda sa chérie en haussant les sourcils.**

« Julia m'a offert une boîte en me disant que ça me servirait un jour. Et elle a bien raison. » répondit Sophia en attirant Karl sur elle.

**Sophia se plaça sous les couvertures et commença à enlever ses sous-vêtements doucement tant elle était nerveuse. Karl la rejoignit et fit de même puis mit le préservatif. Lorsqu'il porta son attention sur Sophia, celle-ci était allongée sur le dos, la couverture couvrant sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Karl se rapprocha d'elle doucement et lui caressa la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle était nue ainsi que Karl. **

« Ne rougies pas ma belle. Je suis à toi, et rien qu'à toi. » assura-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle tout bas.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Sans plus tarder, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa, tandis qu'il se plaça entre ses jambes. Sophia écarta les jambes instinctivement et avant d'entrer en elle, Karl la regarda dans les yeux et n'y vit aucune peur, seulement de l'appréhension. Il frotta son nez contre le sien et entra en elle doucement. Ça lui fit mal mais elle ne laissait rien paraître : aucune grimace, aucun gémissement. Lorsqu'il perça son hymen, elle retint un cri de douleur, ce que remarqua Karl.**

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. Continue ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il fit donc ce qu'elle lui dit et commença à se mouvoir en elle. Il alla doucement au début puis accéléra la cadence petit à petit. Durant cet instant de bonheur, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, leurs gémissements se firent communs, et leurs respirations se firent saccadées au fil des minutes. Finalement, le point de non retour arriva au même instant pour eux et c'est dans une dernière pénétration vive qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Karl se laissa tomber sur Sophia en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, et cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Lorsque leur respiration redevint normale, Karl dit :**

« Alors premièrement, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. **(Sophia éclata de rire) **Ensuite, on va aller prendre une douche, puis tu vas appeler ton club pour leur dire que tu es revenu sur ta décision et que tu t'engages au Bayern, et, **(Il releva la tête pour trouver son regard noisette) **tu emménages avec moi. »

**Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. Karl sourit contre ce baiser car il savait que c'était sa façon d'accepter une chose venant de sa part.**

_**Plus tard dans la journée.**_

**Sophia avait rappelé le président du PSG en lui disant qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision et qu'elle acceptait l'offre du Bayern de Munich. Lorsque la mère de Sophia rentra du travail, elle eue la bonne surprise de trouver Karl et fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais également que Sophia allait jouer pour le club dont elle a toujours rêvé.**

« Maman, ça ne t'ennui de vivre ici toute seule ? » demanda Sophia.

« Pas du tout ma chérie. Je ne vois pas comment cela m'ennuierait alors que tu vas vivre ton rêve et vivre avec l'homme que tu aimes. » répondit Elisabeth.

**Sophia prit sa mère dans ses bras puis retourna dans les bras chaleureux de son amoureux. Karl resta une semaine avec Sophia, attendant le retour de Julia afin que celle-ci puisse dire au revoir à sa jumelle, puis, ils partiraient ensemble à Munich.**

**Pendant ce temps au Japon, un nouveau couple s'était formé tandis que deux autres couples potentiels étaient au ralenti. Qui fera le premier pas ?**


	6. Cacher sentiments

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Au Japon, Olivier, Ben, Mark et Thomas profitaient des derniers jours de répits qui leur étaient accordés avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leur club respectif, tout comme Julia, Katalina et Ruby. Philippe et Jenny s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et vivaient enfin leur amour au grand jour. Par contre, certaines personnes cachaient ses sentiments, ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Thomas et Katalina. La jeune Allemande avait bien remarqué depuis qu'elle était là, que Patty en pinçait pour Olivier Atton et inversement. Elle avait donc décidée avec Ben, Thomas et Julia de faire reconnaître aux deux intéressés qu'ils éprouvaient bien quelque chose l'un envers l'autre. **

**Kat, Julia et Ruby arrivèrent au centre d'entraînement où les garçons disputaient un match amical pour ne pas perdre la main, pendant que Patty, Jenny et Tipi les encourageaient. Les trois européennes s'approchèrent d'elles et Katalina dit :**

« Alors les filles, on encourage son homme ?

« Oui ! » répondirent Tipi et Jenny en même temps.

« Tu ne dis rien Patty ? » demanda Julia.

« Euh non. J'encourage tout le monde. » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour Olivier par hasard ? » questionna Katalina en souriant.

**Patty ne répondit pas mais rougit furieusement.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ? » demanda Ruby.

« Et toi Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le dire à Mark ? » contra Katalina.

« Hey, on en a déjà parlé. » rétorqua Ruby.

« Quoi ? Toi et Mark ? » s'étrangla Tipi.

« On est juste ami. » insista Ruby.

« Mais tu voudrais plus. » affirma Katalina.

« Toi, si tu ne la fermes pas, je dis à Thomas que tu as porté un appareil dentaire jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. » menaça Ruby.

« Espèce de garce. » jura Kat. « Cours vite Ruby, c'est un conseil que je te donne. »

**Les garçons venaient de finir leur match quand ils virent Ruby détaler comme un lapin, Katalina à ses trousses. Les filles éclatèrent de rire pendant que les garçons se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'approchèrent des filles et Julian demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

**Elles n'arrivaient pas à répondre tellement elles étaient pliés de rire. Tipi et Jenny se tenaient l'une à l'autre tandis que Patty s'était assise sur le banc en se tenant les côtes et Julia s'était écroulée littéralement par terre.**

« Tu crois que c'est contagieux Ben ? » lui demanda Thomas.

« Aucune idée. » répondit ce dernier.

_« AAHHHHHH ! »_

**Les filles arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent en direction du cri, et elles virent Katalina revenir en train de rire, tandis que Ruby arriva trempée de la tête au pied. Les filles repartirent de plus belle tandis que les garçons ne comprenaient toujours rien.**

« Tu me le paieras Kat ! » grogna Ruby.

« Même pas peur. » dit Kat en se blottissant contre Thomas.

**Ce dernier en profita pour susurrer à l'oreille de sa copine :**

« Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette nuit ? »

**Katalina fut parcouru de frisson mais Thomas se recula juste à temps car elle se reçut de l'eau dans le dos. La jeune Allemande se figea tandis que sa meilleure amie ricanait, tout comme les autres, y compris Thomas.**

« C'est glacée. » fit remarquer Katalina.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Thomas de te réchauffer. » suggéra Julia.

« D'abord il faut que je me change donc je vais devoir retourner à l'hôtel. » dit-elle.

« Pas la peine, je vais te prêter des vêtements. » proposa Thomas.

**Elle acquiesça et elle suivit son petit ami à l'intérieur où ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Johnny. Patty proposa à Ruby de lui prêter des habits secs et elle accepta. Dans sa chambre, Thomas prêta un jogging et un débardeur à Katalina, qui se déshabilla devant lui. Il la regarda avec gourmandise et il se retint de lui sauter dessus parce que ça faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient plus rien fait tous les deux. Lorsque Katalina mit le jogging, elle remarqua que Thomas la dévorait des yeux.**

« La vue te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**Elle était sur le point de mettre le débardeur quand Thomas se plaça derrière elle et plaqua le dos de sa compagne contre son torse. Cette dernière se laissa faire et Thomas en profita pour ravager son cou de baiser.**

« Tu m'as manqué chérie. » murmura-t-il.

« Hum…toi aussi…Thomas… » haleta-t-elle.

**Il en profita donc pour approfondir ses caresses et aussi que la porte était fermée à clé. **

« Thomas…pas…ici… » souffla Katalina.

« Comme tu veux. » soupira-t-il.

**Il arrêta ses caresses et relâcha sa petite amie. Elle mit le débardeur et se retourna vers Thomas, qui avait l'air frustré. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou du portier japonais et lui dit :**

« Quand on sera à la maison, je ne t'arrêterai pas. A moi aussi ça me manque. »

**Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils mirent fin au baiser et retournèrent rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. **

**De son côté, Mark regardait discrètement son amie Allemande pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments très forts mais qu'il cachait, de peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose. Thomas et Katalina arrivèrent sur le terrain, main dans la main et comme à son habitude, Bruce intervint.**

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit tant de temps ? Il ne faut pas vingt minutes pour se changer. » taquina-t-il.

« Peut-être que quand tu grandiras et que tu seras plus mature, on t'expliquera. » contra Katalina.

« Ah aah ah, ils faisaient des bêtises. » ricana Bruce.

« T'es jaloux Bruce, parce que tu ne peux pas faire pareil. » dit Thomas, ce qui ferma le clapet de Bruce.

« La prochaine fois tu tourneras ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler. » s'esclaffa Ted Carter.

« Pfff, personne ne m'aime ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

« T'as qu'à arrêter de te mêler des histoires des autres. » s'écria Patty en lui mettant une baffe.

« AÏEUH ! » cria Bruce en s'écroulant au sol.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant que Bruce boudait. Thomas remarqua le regard que Mark lançait à Ruby, et il chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite amie :**

« Regarde Mark ! »

**Elle obtempéra et vit qu'il fixait Ruby et inversement, sauf que quand l'un regardait, l'autre détournait le regard.**

« Je le savais. » pouffa-t-elle.

« On en a deux de plus à caser, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » murmura Tom.

« Avec Julia on va s'occuper de Patty et Ruby, pendant que Ben et toi, vous vous occuperez de Mark et Olivier. » proposa Katalina d'une petite voix.

**Tom acquiesça et malgré la baffe de Patty, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de demander :**

« Hey vous deux, c'est quoi toutes ces messes-basses ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. » répondit Thomas.

« Non mais t'es une vraie commère ce n'est pas possible ! » s'ahuri Mark.

« Les filles, ça vous dit une virée shopping ? » demanda Katalina.

« Ouais ! » acceptèrent-elles.

« On peut venir nous aussi ? » demanda Bruce.

« Elle a proposée aux filles, ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. » dit Philippe qui tenait Jenny dans ses bras.

« Exactement et puis, je n'ai pas du tout envie que vous voyez tout ce que j'ai prévu d'acheter. » rétorqua Julia.

« Tu réserves un défilé à Ben hein ? » ria Bruce.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait de se recevoir un de mes tirs dans la figure ? » menaça-t-elle.

« Il ne peut pas être pire que le tir de Tom que je me suis pris hier. » répondit Bruce.

« A ta place, je ne parlerai pas si vite. » conseilla Ben.

« Pfff, je demande à voir. » dit Bruce.

« Je serai ravie de continuer cette discussion mais, j'ai vraiment envie de faire les magasins. » les pressa Ruby.

**Julia se calma, enfin de l'extérieur, ce que remarqua Ben, et après que les filles eurent dit au revoir à leurs chéris, elles se dirigèrent hors du centre d'entraînement mais Julia s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit un ballon. **

« Tu viens Julia ? » demanda Patty.

« Une seconde. » dit-elle en commençant à jongler avec le ballon.

**Olivier et Mark n'en revenaient pas. Elle arrivait à jongler alors qu'elle portait des bottes à talons, et avec précision.**

« Les mecs poussez-vous, il va se le prendre en plein dans la tronche. » prévint Ben en parlant de Bruce.

**Ils s'écartèrent, laissant plein accès à Julia et celle-ci décocha son tir puissant sur Bruce, qui se le reçu en plein dans la figure. Elle avait quand même minimisé la puissance. Bruce s'étala au sol, la marque du ballon sur le visage. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, tout comme les filles. Ben s'approcha de Bruce et se mit à sa hauteur.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » souri Ben.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Il est pire que celui de Thomas. » s'étrangla-t-il.

**Les filles s'éclipsèrent et Julia avait un sourire sur le visage.**

« Il l'a bien mérité. Ça lui apprendra à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. » dit Patty.

**Elles se mirent en route pour le centre commercial qui n'était qu'à trente minutes à pied du centre d'entraînement.**

**Du côté des garçons, ils étaient en train de dévorer les restes de la veille, à l'exception de Ben, Tom, Mark et Olivier qui étaient toujours sur le terrain et se faisaient des passes.**

« Alors Olivier, c'est quand que tu avoues à Patty que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Ben.

« Je ne crois pas que je le lui dirai. » répondit-il.

« Mais t'es malade. Cette fille est folle de toi depuis le premier jour où tu as débarqué ici, et tu ne veux rien lui dire ? » s'étonna Thomas.

« A quoi ça sert ? Je vais repartir à Barcelone dans quelques jours alors qu'elle, elle va rester ici. Je préfère qu'on reste ami. » expliqua Olivier.

« T'as peur d'une relation à distance ? » demanda Mark.

« J'ai surtout peur que ça ne marche pas, et oui, la distance compte aussi. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Ecoute Olivier, Katalina est parti à New-York pour faire un stage d'entraînement pendant plus de quatre ans, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est séparé. On a continué notre relation à distance et ça nous a encore plus rapprochés. » dit Thomas.

« Je n'en sais rien. » soupira Olivier.

« Tu dois te décider avant de le regretter un jour. » conseilla Mark.

« En parlant de ça Mark, je t'ai vu fixer Ruby tout à l'heure. Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux d'elle par hasard ? » demanda Thomas, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » contra Landers en haussant les épaules.

« Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est un aveu ? » s'esclaffa Ben.

« Moi au moins, je le reconnais. » dit-il.

« Tu lui as dis ? » demanda Thomas.

« Non, j'ai peur qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. » répondit-il.

« Crois-moi, elle les partage selon Katalina. » avoua Thomas.

« C'est possible mais, pour l'instant je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. J'attendrais qu'on soit rentré à Turin avant de prendre une décision. » dit Mark.

« Prends exemple Olivier. » suggéra Ben.

**Olivier leva les yeux au ciel mais comprenait les paroles de ses amis. Comme Mark, il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec Patty. Que doit-il faire ?**

_**Au centre commercial.**_

**Les filles venaient d'entrer dans une boutique de vêtements et elles entraînèrent Patty au rayon des jupes.**

« Les filles, je ne veux rien acheter. » soupira-t-elle.

« On va dépenser à ta place dans ce cas. » pouffa Ruby.

« Whou ! » s'écria Katalina.

**Elle sortit une mini-jupe rouge très sexy et la montra aux autres.**

« Ce n'est pas un peu court ? » demanda Patty.

« Pile ce qu'il me faut pour mon retour à Hambourg. Thomas va adorer. » s'extasia Katalina.

« Il va faire une crise cardiaque si tu portes ça. » dit Ruby.

« J'ai porté bien pire ma chère Ruby. » avoua-t-elle.

« Comme ? » demanda Ruby.

« Tu es bien trop réservée et gentille pour que je puisse te le dire. Peut-être que quand tu te seras décidé avec Mark… » mais Ruby la coupa.

« Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mark. »

« Et Patty n'est pas amoureuse d'Olivier. » sourit Julia.

« Qu…quoi ? Je ne suis pas…amoureuse… » mentit Patty.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Patty, et toi non plus Ruby. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour leur dire ? » demanda Katalina.

**Elles abandonnèrent la partie et soupirèrent, ce qui confirma les dires des filles. **

« Vous avez peur de quoi ? » demanda Julia.

« Olivier ne partage pas mes sentiments alors je préfère qu'on reste ami. » répondit Patty.

« Pareil pour Mark. » dit Ruby.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop aveugle. » soupira Katalina en cherchant un haut qui irait avec la jupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandèrent-elles en même temps.

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de vous mater quand vous regardez ailleurs. » répondit Julia en prenant une jupe longue bleue.

**Le cœur de Patty fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, Olivier la regardait différemment qu'une amie ? **

**Ruby ressentait la même chose. Ce n'était pas normal venant de Mark. La seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est sa carrière. Elle ne pouvait y croire.**

« Bon, je vais essayer ça. » dit Katalina en montrant la jupe et le dos nu noir qu'elle avait trouvé.

**Elle se dirigea vers une cabine, de même que Julia qui avait trouvé un très joli corset blanc qui irait très bien avec la jupe. Lorsqu'elles sortirent des cabines, les filles sifflèrent.**

« Il n'y a pas à dire. Thomas va te sauter dessus Kit-Kat ! » ricana Ruby.

« T'arrêtes avec ce surnom débile s'il te plaît. Mon cousin en a profité l'autre jour quand on était au téléphone mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. » grommela Kat.

« Julia, t'es sublime. » s'exclamèrent Tipi et Jenny.

« Ben va craquer en te voyant. » dit Katalina.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à Paris pour qu'on puisse rattraper toutes ces nuits loin de l'autre. » avoua Julia en rentrant de nouveau dans sa cabine.

« Et moi dont. Avec Thomas je veux dire. » se rattrapa Kat en rentrant à son tour dans sa cabine.

« Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça. » s'exaspéra Ruby.

**Julia sortit de la cabine en première avec les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit et dit à Ruby :**

« Tu verras quand tu auras essayé. Tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. »

**Katalina sortit à son tour et approuva les dires de Julia.**

« Elle a raison. En plus quand c'est avec l'homme que tu aimes de toute ton âme, c'est encore meilleur. »

**Elles éclatèrent de rire et poursuivirent leurs emplettes. Katalina et Julia durent traîner de force Patty et Ruby dans une boutique de lingerie et elles achetèrent toutes un ensemble, sauf Julia et Katalina qui en achetèrent cinq chacune, et très sexy. Après trois heures de shopping intensifs, et après avoir réussi à faire acheter des vêtements à Patty, elles allèrent déjeuner et retournèrent au centre d'entraînement. Elles trouvèrent les garçons dans le grand salon en train de regarder la rediffusion de la finale de la Coupe d'Europe Féminine de Football. Julia entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur Ben, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Tipi, Jenny et Katalina firent la même chose avec leurs hommes tandis que Ruby alla s'asseoir à côté de Mark, timidement, et Patty s'assit à côté de Danny, évitant le regard d'Olivier.**

« Wow ! Vous avez vu cette action de malade ? » s'écria Mark.

**Ils regardèrent tous l'écran et l'action fut de nouveau montrée. Le numéro huit de l'équipe de France, une des coéquipières de Julia, Jessica Pteni, se fit tacler mais elle conserva le ballon dans sa chute en avant, fit rebondir le ballon sur son talon, et le passa à Jenny Giller, qui continua l'action.**

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça. » s'étonna Ed.

« Tes partenaires sont vraiment douées Julia. » dit Olivier.

« Tu dois connaître le frère de Jessica, Olivier, puisque tu joues à Barcelone avec lui. » informa Julia.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. » dit-il en se souvenant de son coéquipier.

« Et vous avez vu le numéro neuf de l'équipe ? » demanda Julia. **Ils acquiescèrent. **« Et bien, elle est capitaine de l'équipe féminine du Bayern de Munich. »

« Wow ! » soufflèrent-ils.

« Je sens que ta sœur et Jenny vont faire un malheur au Bayern à la prochaine saison. » dit Ben à Julia.

« Les autres joueuses ne vont rien comprendre. » s'amusa Julia.

« Vous repartez quand ? » demanda Philippe à Tom, Mark, Ben et Olivier.

« Dans deux jours. » répondit Mark.

« Si tôt. » soupira Danny.

« Ne t'en fais pas Danny. On se reverra. » le rassura Mark.

« On se reverra tous. » approuva Olivier.

« Et puis, vous recevrez tous une invitation pour le mariage de Tom et Katalina. » dit Ruby, un sourire en coin.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? » s'étrangla Katalina.

**Ruby fit semblant de fermer ses lèvres à clés en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait sa meilleure amie. Katalina se tourna vers Thomas mais celui-ci la rassura.**

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui lui en ait parlé. »

« Je l'ai seulement dis à mon cousin mais… Oh Mon Dieu ! Une fois en Allemagne, on fait un détour par Munich et je le tue. » grogna Katalina.

**Ruby ne tenait plus donc elle éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.**

« C'est vrai Thomas ? » demanda Olivier.

« Ouais, mais on n'a fixé aucune date pour le moment. » répondit Thomas.

« Félicitations ! » s'écria tout le monde.

**Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et lorsqu'il se fit tard, Ruby, Katalina et Julia rentrèrent à leur hôtel en taxi.**

**Dans deux jours, nos quatre champions du monde repartaient respectivement pour Paris, Hambourg, Turin et Barcelone, tout comme Katalina, Ruby et Julia. Comment vont se passer les aux revoir à l'aéroport ?**


	7. Se dire au revoir

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Le jour du départ pour Tom, Ben, Olivier, Mark, Katalina, Julia et Ruby était arrivé. Tout le monde devait se retrouver à l'aéroport pour les aux revoir. Thomas n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer vite à Hambourg pour retrouver son intimité avec Katalina. Ben pensait la même chose pour Julia et lui. Mark tergiversait sur la façon de faire part de ses sentiments à Ruby, et Olivier se sentait mal de devoir partir sans Patty. Il voulait tant qu'elle parte avec lui mais il ignore comment elle réagira. **

_« Comment font Tom et Ben ? » pensa-t-il._

**Les garçons venaient de boucler leurs valises et prirent le bus de l'équipe pour aller à l'aéroport. Jenny, Tipi et Patty les accompagnaient. Quant aux trois européennes, elles attendaient leurs trois compères pour prendre l'avion. Vivant dans la même ville, Ruby et Mark feraient le voyage ensemble.**

_**Dans le bus.**_

**Les filles étaient tranquillement à l'avant en train de parler avec le sélectionneur japonais pendant que les garçons parlaient entre eux en groupe. Ben, Tom, Mark et Olivier étaient tous les quatre au fond du car et discutaient activement.**

« Olivier, c'est quand tu veux tu parles à Patty. » dit Thomas d'une voix basse.

« Tu vas arrêter avec ça ? » s'énerva ce dernier sur le même ton que Thomas.

« Il a raison Olivier. Tu seras bientôt dans l'avion en route pour Barcelone et tu ne reverras pas Patty avant longtemps. Et je doute qu'une déclaration au téléphone soit la meilleure solution. » poursuivit Ben.

**Olivier se contenta de soupirer et regarda ailleurs. **

« Hey Thomas, tu sais que tu vas en baver une fois marié ? » le charria Bruce.

« T'as de la chance qu'on soit dans le car, sinon je t'aurais démoli Harper. » grinça Thomas.

« Moi je trouve ça trop romantique. » s'extasia Tipi.

« Pfff, vous les filles vous êtes toutes pareilles. » railla Bruce.

« Je sens que je vais faire exprès d'oublier de t'envoyer le faire-part. » menaça Thomas.

« Oh, je pourrais mettre l'ambiance à ton mariage. » se vanta Bruce.

**Agacée par les réflexions de Bruce, Patty, qui était assise devant lui, se retourna et l'attrapa par l'oreille en lui hurlant dessus :**

« Je te préviens Bruce, si tu dis encore un mot de plus je te jure que je t'arrache la langue. »

« AÏE PATTY TU ME FAIS MAL ! » cria-t-il.

« Tu vas laisser Thomas tranquille sinon c'est moi qui te bottes les fesses et je raconte à ta mère toutes les bêtises que tu fais quand elle n'est pas là. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. » gronda-t-elle.

« AH NON PITIÉ ! PAS MA MÈRE ! SURTOUT NE DIS RIEN Á MA MÈRE ! » supplia-t-il.

**Patty lui relâcha l'oreille mais lui donna une dernière claque derrière la tête, le faisant tomber au milieu du car sous les rires des passagers. Mark chuchota à Olivier :**

« Je te souhaite bien du courage avec elle. »

« La ferme ! » grogna Olivier.

« Patty, tu seras la première à le recevoir ce faire-part, et tu seras autorisé à le frapper durant la cérémonie s'il dit quoi que ce soit. » lui dit Thomas.

« Merci Thomas. » sourit-elle.

« Personne ne m'aime ! » couina Bruce.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport et Thomas et Ben durent faire un gros effort pour ne pas pousser tout le monde car ils étaient tous les deux impatients de tenir leur petite amie dans leurs bras.**

_**A l'aéroport.**_

**Katalina, Ruby et Julia étaient arrivées dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec les garçons.**

« Les bagages sont enregistrées, il ne manque plus que les garçons. » dit Julia.

« Hey Ruby, ne t'endors pas trop sur l'épaule de Mark durant le vol, ça pourrait le perturber. » pouffa Katalina.

« Très drôle ! » grommela la concernée.

« Dis Julia, ta sœur est déjà à Munich avec mon cousin ? » demanda Katalina.

« Leur vol est quinze minutes après l'arrivée du mien. On se dira au revoir sur place et après ils partiront pour Munich. » répondit Julia.

**Ruby soupira d'exaspération en entendant ses deux amies parler de mecs.**

« Pourquoi elle soupire notre petite crevette ? » s'étonna Katalina.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » grogna Ruby.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Julia.

« Rien c'est juste, je vous entends parler de vos petits chéris tout le temps et ça m'énerve. Alors par pitié les filles, pour mon pauvre petit cœur célibataire, arrêtez ! » minauda Ruby.

« Pardon Ruby. C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile pour toi de nous entendre parler de nos copains à longueur de journée alors excuse-nous. » s'excusa Julia.

« Ça va, c'est oublié. » dit-elle.

« Enfin, les voilà ! » s'enthousiasma Kat.

**En effet, les portes coulissantes de l'aéroport s'ouvrirent et les garçons firent leur entrée. Katalina se précipita sur Thomas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout comme Julia avec Ben. L'équipe siffla mais ça n'empêchait pas nos jeunes tourtereaux de poursuivre leurs baisers.**

« Ils vont se lâcher ou quoi ? » demanda Bruce.

« J'ai mon idée pour arrêter Katalina. » dit Ruby, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je connais ce sourire Ruby. Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête ? » demanda Mark.

« Moi ? Rien de bien méchant, tu me connais. » démenti-t-elle.

« C'est justement pour ça que je te pose la question. » s'amusa Mark.

**Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alors que Ben et Julia avaient arrêtés de s'embrasser, Ruby regarda en direction de sa meilleure amie qui refusait de lâcher Thomas et dit :**

« Hey Kit-Kat, tu arrêtes un peu cette séance de bouche-à-bouche ou je dis à Thomas ce que t'as fais endurer à ton pauvre entraîneur pendant que t'étais à New-York ! »

**La réaction de Katalina fut immédiate et elle relâcha les lèvres de Thomas.**

« C'est bon, on n'ira pas plus loin. » souffla Katalina en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

« T'es diabolique Ruby. » s'esclaffa Tipi.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. » sourit Ruby.

« Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » grogna Katalina.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Thomas.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure Tom. Je te raconterai tout mais pas là. Attends qu'on soit à la maison. S'il te plaît ? » supplia-t-elle en lui faisant ses yeux doux.

« D'accord ! » soupira Tom.

_« Les passagers du vol 315 à destination d'Hambourg, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation G7. Je répète. Les passagers du vol 315 à destination d'Hambourg, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation G7. Décollage dans dix minutes. » résonna la voix de l'hôtesse._

« C'est notre vol. » dit Thomas à sa fiancée.

« Faites bon voyage. » souhaita Julian.

**Ils acquiescèrent et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Thomas et Katalina partirent prendre l'avion qui les ramènerait chez eux.**

« Il a de la chance quand même. Non seulement il est joueur professionnel mais en plus il a trouvé le grand amour. » maronna Bruce.

« Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux. » pouffa Ben.

« N'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Bruce.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire puis la voix de l'hôtesse retentit à nouveau.**

_« Les passagers du vol 208 à destination de Turin, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation A6. Je répète. Les passagers du vol 208 à destination de Turin, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation A6. Décollage dans six minutes. »_

« Bon et bien, j'ai été ravie de rencontrer les amis de Mark, mais il est temps que je rentre chez moi. » dit Ruby.

« Ouais, donc on se verra pour les fêtes les mecs. » termina Mark.

**Mark salua ses coéquipiers pendant que Ruby fit pareil avec les filles puis ils partirent tous les deux vers la porte d'embarcation qui les conduirait en Italie.**

« Je déteste les adieux ! » soupira Danny.

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Danny. On se reverra tous, et vous le savez. » renchérit Ben.

« Ouais, tu as raison. » acquiesça-t-il.

**Le prochain vol fut annoncer et ce fut au tour de Ben et Julia.**

_« Les passagers du vol 630 à destination de Paris, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation F8. Je répète. Les passagers du vol 630 à destination de Paris, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation F8. Décollage dans huit minutes. »_

« Continuez de vous entrainer les gars, et je vous dis à la prochaine. » dit Ben.

« On reste en contact les filles ? » demanda Julia aux filles.

« Bien sûr ! » répondirent-elles.

**Sur ce, Ben et Julia partirent prendre leur avion. **

« Il ne reste plus que toi Olivier. » dit Bruce.

« J'ai encore dix minutes. » informa ce dernier.

« On suivra tous tes matches à la télévision. » affirma Philippe.

« Tes supporters numéro un sont au Japon. N'est-ce pas Patty ? » taquina Bruce en donnant un petit coup de coude à la concernée.

« Tais-toi ou je te renvoie chez ta mère par la poste ! » menaça Patty en lui donnant une baffe.

**Il s'écroula sur le sol tandis que les autres riaient.**

« Dis Olivier, tu ne veux pas l'emmener à Barcelone avec toi ? Ça me ferait des vacances. » proposa Bruce mais il se tut devant le regard noir de Patty.

**Olivier n'eut pas le temps de parler que la voix de l'hôtesse se fit entendre de nouveau.**

_« Les passagers du vol 411 à destination de Barcelone, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation D2. Je répète. Les passagers du vol 411 à destination de Barcelone, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation D2. Décollage dans cinq minutes. »_

« Il est temps que j'y aille. » dit Olivier.

**Il dit au revoir à tout le monde mais quand il arriva à Patty, celle-ci fit tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Cela brisa le cœur d'Olivier donc il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :**

« Ne pleure pas Patty, je reviendrai. »

**Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis Olivier murmura à Patty de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende :**

« Rejoins-moi à Barcelone. »

**Elle fut surprise puis le rappel de l'hôtesse les sortis de leur étreinte. **

« Je vous appelle dès mon arrivée ! » promit-il

**Il alla prendre son avion, laissant une Patty choquée par sa demande. **

« Patty, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jenny en s'approchant d'elle.

« Hein ? Oh, oui, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas ! » mentit-elle.

**Ils repartirent tous chez eux et chacun reprit le cours de sa vie tout en restant en contact, étant donné qu'ils habitaient tous pratiquement à Fujisawa. **

_**Dans l'avion de Mark et Ruby.**_

**Mark et Ruby étaient assis côte à côte et discutaient de leur retour à Turin.**

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es champion du monde que l'entraîneur va te ménager. » dit Ruby à Mark.

« Je sais mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Et puis, je pourrais compter sur toi. » sourit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune allemande.

« Toujours ! » affirma-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer les battements rapides de son cœur.

**Quelques heures plus tard, elle tombait de fatigue et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Mark qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, ce sera peut-être plus simple qu'il ne le pensait d'avouer ses sentiments à Ruby.**

_**Dans l'avion de Thomas et Katalina.**_

**Alors que la plupart des passagers dormaient paisiblement, nos deux tourtereaux papotaient doucement.**

« J'ai hâte d'être à la maison. » murmura Katalina.

« Moi aussi. Ça fait trop longtemps que je dors tout seul ! » plaisanta Thomas.

« Je t'aime Thomas Price, et je suis impatiente de devenir ta femme. » avoua-t-elle en le regardant amoureusement.

« Moi aussi je suis impatient. Ça m'étonne de Karl qu'il ne m'est pas encore cassé la figure pour t'avoir demandé en mariage. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tant que tu ne me fais pas souffrir, il ne te fera rien. » dit Katalina.

« Il n'y aucun risque que ça se produise. » la rassura Thomas.

**Les paupières lourdes, Katalina s'endormit contre son fiancé et Thomas ne tarda pas à suivre.**

_**Dans l'avion de Ben et Julia.**_

**Julia était bien trop songeuse pour dormir, et Ben le remarqua.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te tracasse ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Rien. » mentit-elle.

« Julia ! » grogna-t-il.

**Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher.**

« En faites, je me demandais si je serai à la hauteur cette saison sans ma sœur. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu seras parfaite. » assura Ben.

« T'es gentil mais, je vais sûrement récupérer sa place de capitaine et ça tu vois, c'est quelque chose qui me stresse. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien ma chérie. Tu es aussi douée que ta sœur, et tu le sais. Maintenant dors sinon tu auras une tête à faire peur à notre arrivée à Paris. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu sais comment me remonter le moral toi. » railla-t-elle.

**Ben embrassa le front de sa petite amie et elle finit par s'endormir dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amant.**

_**Dans l'avion d'Olivier.**_

**Olivier pensait à Patty et à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il avait très envie qu'elle vienne vivre à Barcelone mais avant tout, il devra lui avouer son amour pour elle mais pour ça, il fallait le faire de vive voix. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de venir à Barcelone. Mais est-ce qu'elle allait le faire ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.**

_**A Paris. Aéroport Paris – Charles de Gaulle.**_

**Le vol de Ben et Julia venait d'atterrir et sa mère ainsi que sa sœur l'attendait. Schneider essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa petite amie mais en vain.**

« C'est quand elle veut. » s'impatienta Sophia.

« Calmes-toi ma chérie. Ta sœur et Ben ne vont pas tarder. » lui assura sa mère.

« Les voilà ! » informa Karl.

**Sophia regarda en direction de la porte d'arrivée des voyageurs et elle vit sa sœur et Ben main dans la main. Julia se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur et elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le vol en direction de Munich se fit entendre.**

« Il est temps d'y aller Sophia. » dit Karl.

« Je sais. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Tu vas faire un malheur sœurette. Montre leur de quoi tu es capable. » sanglota Julia.

« Je te le jure. Et toi tu seras parfaite en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Je te passe le flambeau Juju ! » dit Sophia en retenant ses larmes.

**Elles s'écartèrent et Sophia dit au revoir à sa mère et à Ben, puis prit la main de Karl-Heinz et ils allèrent prendre leur avion. Une fois que l'appareil eut décollé, Sophia laissa les larmes couler sur son visage et Karl la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.**

**La vie allait reprendre son cours normal pour nos champions mais Sophia appréhendait son arrivée au sein du Bayern de Munich. Bien que sa coéquipière en équipe de France, Jenny Giller soit la capitaine du Bayern, elle avait peur de l'accueil des autres joueuses. C'est la première fois de sa vie que Sophia doutait de ses capacités en tant que footballeuse, mais c'est également la première fois qu'elle allait jouer sans sa sœur à ses côtés. Est-ce que Karl pourra l'aider à surmonter ses craintes ?**


	8. Chacun son club

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Turin.**_

**Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle connaissait Mark, Ruby passait le récupérer avec sa précieuse BMW noire. Elle l'attendit dans sa voiture comme à son habitude et seulement deux minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée, Mark apparut et monta dans la voiture avec son sac de sport qu'il mit à l'arrière.**

« C'est la première fois que je te vois de si bonne humeur le matin. » remarqua Ruby.

« C'est parce que j'ai dormi comme un loir. » répondit-il en s'étirant.

« A ce point là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu savais. » soupira-t-il.

**Ruby avait très bien remarqué que Mark était heureux mais elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Pendant qu'elle les conduisait au centre d'entraînement de la Juventus, Mark observait du coin de l'œil sa « compagne », et la détailla. C'est la première fois qu'une fille avait réussi à l'attirer à ce point. Elle était différente des autres filles. Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait trouvé en elle le même caractère que lui possédait. C'était une battante comme lui, qui n'aimait pas la défaite.**

« T'as fini de me reluquer comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » dit-il en détournant le regard.

**Il se mit à rougir car il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.**

« Dites-moi que je rêve. Le grand Mark Landers est en train de rougir ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » contra-t-il.

**Ils étaient arrivée au centre d'entraînement et lorsque Ruby éteignit le moteur après s'être garée à sa place habituelle, elle ne tenait plus et éclata de rire. **

« Tu vas arrêter de rire comme ça ? » s'emporta-t-il.

**Ça ne fit que redoubler les rires de la jeune allemande. Même s'il s'énervait contre elle, ce n'était jamais sérieux car ils ne pouvaient pas se crier dessus même s'ils le voulaient. Les coéquipiers de Mark et celles de Ruby attendaient les derniers arrivants à l'intérieur du club et se demandaient ce qui pouvait leur prendre tant de temps. Mark et Ruby étaient déjà sortis de la voiture mais Ruby n'arrêtait pas de rire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait Mark rougir et elle trouvait ça plutôt amusant, et mignon. Ils pénétrèrent dans le club et une fois à l'accueil, Willem s'exclama :**

« Enfin vous daignez vous montrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit tant de temps ? »

**Bien qu'elle se fût calmée, Ruby repartit de plus belle après la question de Willem. Ses coéquipières volleyeuse se demandaient si leur capitaine n'était pas malade.**

« Ruby, si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit ça ira très mal ! » menaça Mark.

« Et tu vas me faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

**Elle déglutit car elle savait très bien ce que ça allait entraîner : une séance de chatouille. Il savait très bien qu'elle détestait ça et il en profitait.**

« Venez les filles, on va se changer. » ordonna-t-elle à son équipe.

**Les filles partirent de l'autre côté du club réservé aux volleyeuses de la Juventus pendant que les garçons allèrent se changer dans leur vestiaire. Alors qu'ils rejoignirent leur terrain d'entraînement, Willem demanda à Mark :**

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ruby riait comme ça ? »

« Fais-moi plaisir Willem, mêles-toi de tes affaires ! » dit Mark gentiment.

« Oh allez, tu peux bien nous le dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ta petite Ruby ? » l'embêta Fabien, le gardien de l'équipe.

« Mais il ne se passe rien du tout, et ce n'est pas ma petite Ruby. » grogna Mark.

« Mais t'aimerai bien avoue ! » le taquina Willem.

« Toi, tu vas mordre la poussière. » dit Mark en lui lançant un ballon dessus.

« Ah aah ah, notre champion du monde à la niaque. On va voir si tu t'es ramolli pendant tes petites vacances ! Fais voir ce que t'as dans le ventre Landers. » ricana le gardien de but.

**L'entraînement commença sous le regard attentif de l'entraîneur et du préparateur sportif de l'équipe.**

**Dans le gymnase réservé à l'équipe de volley, Ruby entraînait son équipe d'une main de fer. Après s'être échauffées, elles firent quelques smaches plus puissant les un que les autres. Ruby était fière de son équipe.**

« Je vois que vous vous êtes entraînés les filles. Continuez comme ça et on sera championne cette année. On ne va pas laisser Monica et sa clique de majorette de Florence nous souffler le trophée cette année. On travaillera dur, encore plus s'il le faut mais il faut que vous y mettez du vôtre. Vous voulez être championne ? » demanda-t-elle à ses coéquipières.

« OUI ! » s'écrièrent-elles.

« Alors il faut vous en donner les moyens. Si vous voulez gagner, alors il faut donner tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre à chaque match. Rien n'est acquis. Avec de l'endurance et une bonne condition physique, nous gagnerons ce championnat. Je vous donne ma parole. » dit-elle en boostant son équipe.

**La réaction fut immédiate et les joueuses se remirent à l'entraînement avec une hargne que l'entraîneur de l'équipe ne leur connaissait pas. Finalement, elles avaient bien plus qu'une chance pour gagner le championnat italien cette année.**

_**Paris.**_

**A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans leur appartement que Julia lâcha ses valises et se jeta sur la bouche de Ben. Celui-ci fit tomber ses propres valises sous l'assaut soudain de sa petite amie et se laissa aller. **

« Julia…tu me…tues. » dit-il entre deux baisers.

**Il bouillonna lorsque les mains de sa compagne lui ôtèrent son t-shirt et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Elle enleva son haut puis s'assit à califourchon sur Ben et se remit à l'embrasser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils durent se séparer mais Ben n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'attendre alors il allongea sa petite amie sur le canapé puis il se mit sur elle.**

« Ben… » soupira-t-elle alors que ce dernier embrassait le cou de la jeune française.

**En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient nus tous les deux mais ils n'avaient pas la force d'aller jusque dans leur chambre alors ils firent l'amour sur le canapé.**

« Ben…je vais…hum ! » gémit-elle alors que Ben reprit ses baisers dans le cou de Julia.

**Tout n'était que douceur et tendresse, sauf que Julia se mettait à le griffer lorsqu'un orgasme virevoltant la frappait, comme à l'instant. Elle griffa le cou de Ben sans le faire exprès et une fois qu'ils eurent reprit leur souffle après cette séance de rattrapage, Ben regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux et lui demanda :**

« T'étais obligée de me griffer ? »

« Désolé mais, il était puissant celui là ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Je vais finir par t'attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit si tu continues. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Si tu veux ! » ria-t-elle.

**Ben ne répondit pas. Il se leva tout en gardant sa chérie dans les bras et il alla en direction de la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche très longue. **

_**Deux jours plus tard. Reprise de l'entraînement.**_

**Ben et Julia se rendirent au centre d'entraînement du PSG dans la Mustang de Ben. Durant le trajet, aucun mot ne fut échangé mais ils se tenaient la main tout du long, et ils ne la lâchaient seulement pour que Ben puisse passer les vitesses. **

**Pendant ce temps au club, les joueurs des deux équipes étaient déjà là et attendaient les deux champions, mais une bande de journaliste bloquait le parking, attendant la venue du jeune nippon.**

« Je me demande comment va réagir Ben en voyant ces vautours. » dit la gardienne française.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer quand ils verront qu'il ne sera pas seul. » avoua Napoléon.

**Au même moment, la voiture de Ben arriva sur le parking et il réussit à trouver une place, malgré les journalistes.**

« Reste calme ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Je suis calme ! » assura-t-il.

**Ben mit ses lunettes de soleil puis ils prirent leurs sacs sur la banquette arrière et descendirent du véhicule. Malgré les assauts des journalistes, Ben réussit à prendre la main de Julia mais il fut ralenti sur son trajet jusqu'au club.**

« Monsieur Becker, un petit mot sur votre victoire en Coupe du Monde ! » demanda un journaliste.

« Vous avez été remarquable durant la compétition et vous avez permis à votre équipe de tenir le score face au Brésil. Comment l'expliquez-vous ? » demanda un autre journaliste.

« Messieurs, nous aimerions aller nous entraîner alors écartez-vous s'il vous plaît ! » intervint Julia gentiment.

« Attendez, Monsieur Becker, un mot sur votre parcours durant la Coupe du Monde. Vous avez brillez par votre talent à tous les matches et c'est un peu grâce à vous que le Japon a gagné. » poursuivit un autre journaliste.

**Entendre les journalistes dire que ce n'était que grâce à lui que le Japon avait gagné, fit bouillir Ben de l'intérieur et Julia le ressentit. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ses mains et il se détendit mais dit aux journalistes :**

« Nous avons gagné cette Coupe tous ensemble et ce n'est pas grâce à moi, mais grâce au travail que nous avons fourni pour remporter la compétition. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois aller m'entraîner pour la reprise du championnat ! »

**Il laissa les journalistes pantois par la déclaration qu'il venait de faire et entra finalement dans le club avec Julia. Une fois près de l'accueil où l'attendait ses coéquipiers et celles de Julia, il souffla d'exaspération.**

« T'as bien du courage pour les avoir affronter ! » félicita Alcide Pierre.

« Tu parles, si Julia n'avait pas été là j'en aurais probablement cogné un. » avoua Ben.

« Laissons ces rapaces de côtés et allons nous changer. » suggéra Julia.

**Ils acquiescèrent et chacun se dirigea vers son vestiaire. Dans le vestiaire des garçons, tout le monde était prêt, sauf Ben à qui il ne manquait plus que le maillot à mettre. Alcide vit la griffure sur le cou de Ben et le taquina.**

« Tu t'es fais attaquer par un chat pour avoir cette marque sur le cou ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Argh. Tais-toi ! » grogna le concerné en mettant son maillot qui portait le numéro neuf.

**Ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire et les deux équipes types, filles et garçons se retrouvaient pour un entraînement collectif. Avant le début de l'entraînement, Monsieur Perez, l'entraîneur des filles demanda leur attention.**

« Mesdemoiselles, suite au départ de Sophia pour le Bayern, je vais devoir choisir un nouveau capitaine. Julia, c'est à toi que revient cet honneur. » informa-t-il.

**Il lui donna le brassard de capitaine et elle ressentit une pression énorme sur ses épaules. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et mit le brassard à son bras gauche. L'entraînement commença mais Ben avait bien remarqué que sa petite amie était stressée par sa nouvelle responsabilité de capitaine. **

_**Barcelone.**_

**Dès son arrivée à Barcelone, Olivier avait appelé ses amis pour leur dire qu'il était bien arrivé mais, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était la conversation téléphonique qui l'attendait avec Patty. Avait-elle prit sa décision ? Après avoir raccroché avec sa mère, il composa le numéro de Patty et celle-ci décrocha au bout de quatre tonalités.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Salut Patty. C'est moi. »

_« Olivier ? T'es arrivé en Espagne ? »_

« Oui, depuis un moment mais j'ai appelé les copains et mes parents. Comment tu vas ? »

_« Je vais bien, même si je suis un peu épuisée avec le travail. »_

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_« Rien de méchant, c'est juste que les enfants étaient en forme et ils m'ont fait courir partout. Des fois je me dis que je suis de retour à la Newpie et que j'ai affaire à Bruce. »_

**Olivier éclata d'un rire franc devant la réplique de son amie.**

_« Olivier ? »_

« Oui Patty ? »

_« Je peux te poser une question ? »_

« Bien sûr ! »

_« Est-ce que, est-ce que tu étais sérieux à l'aéroport, quand tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ? »_

« Evidement que j'étais sérieux Patty. J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes à Barcelone avec moi. »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je ne veux pas te le dire au téléphone c'est trop personnel. Alors, tu viens me rejoindre ? »

_« Olivier je, il faut que je réfléchisse. Ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre en un claquement de doigt. J'ai mon travail ici et… »_

**Mais elle n'eut pas la force de continuer car les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.**

« Patty, prends le temps nécessaire et sache que je respecterai ta décision, quel quelle soit. »

_« Merci Olivier. Je dois te laisser car je suis vraiment fatigué et demain je recommence avec mes petits monstres. »_

« D'accord. Reposes-toi bien Patty. »

**Ils raccrochèrent et une fois la ligne coupée, Olivier se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.**

_**Reprise de l'entraînement.**_

**Sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe de Barcelone, tous les joueurs étaient présents, à l'exception d'Olivier qui a été retardé à cause des journalistes. Une fois qu'il fut en tenue, il partit sur le terrain et aussitôt, il se fit charrier par ses équipiers.**

« Regardez qui va là ! C'est notre petit champion du monde ! » le taquina Alberto.

« T'as été retardé par des journalistes ou par une horde de groupies en folies ? » s'esclaffa Clemente.

« Vous allez arrêter oui ! » soupira Olivier.

« Pas la peine de te fâcher. On te taquine c'est tout. » le rassura Rivaul.

« Salut Rivaul ! » salua Olivier.

**Ce dernier lui tendit la main et Olivier la serra.**

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler après la finale mais je tenais à te féliciter. Ton équipe et toi avez vraiment mérité de gagner. » dit Rivaul.

« Merci ! » s'étonna Olivier.

« Personnellement, j'ai été très impressionné. Malgré le marquage permanent de Rivaul, tes partenaires ne ce sont pas découragés et ont réussit à remonter au score chaque fois que le Brésil marquait. Et le but de la victoire, époustouflant. » souligna Gonzales.

« Ouais c'était imparable. Aucun goal n'aurait pu l'arrêter. » rétorqua Alberto.

« Bon, et si vous arrêtez un peu et qu'on commençait l'entraînement ? » proposa Olivier, mal à l'aise avec tous compliments.

« Mais c'est qu'il pourrait rougir notre champion ! » ricana Rivaul.

« Oh toi ça va hein ! » dit Olivier en chipant le ballon des pieds de Rivaul.

**Olivier partit à l'autre bout du terrain mais Rivaul ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.**

« Hey, c'est de la triche ! Reviens là ! » s'écria-t-il en poursuivant Olivier afin de reprendre le ballon.

**Les autres joueurs les regardaient se disputer le ballon.**

« Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là ! » fit remarquer Pteni.

« Non ! » approuva Alberto.

**L'entraîneur Edwards les appela et l'entraînement commença par un match, et Olivier et Rivaul furent adversaire durant ce premier match.**

_**Hambourg.**_

**Lorsque Thomas et Katalina furent chez eux, la jeune allemande se dirigea dans la chambre et se laissa tomber dessus de tout son corps.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ce lit. » souffla-t-elle.

**Thomas ria mais si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser se reposer tranquillement, elle avait tout faux. Il enleva sa veste ainsi que son t-shirt et ses chaussures, le laissant torse nu. Katalina se mordit la lèvre en regardant son fiancé se dessaper comme si de rien n'était mais elle était vraiment épuisée donc elle s'allongea confortablement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand elle sentit un corps lourd se poser sur elle.**

« Thomas ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas, mais quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.**

« Chérie ? » appela-t-il.

« Hum ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec ton entraîneur à New-York ? » demanda-t-il.

« Thomas, tu ne veux pas oublier et seulement me prendre dans tes bras ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Non, maintenant dis-moi sinon j'appelle Ruby et je lui demande de tout me raconter. » menaça-t-il.

**Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, résignée à tout avouer. Elle croisa le regard marron de son amant et lui dit :**

« En faites ce n'est rien de bien grave. C'est juste que, je l'aie un peu allumé. »

« T'as quoi ? » s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

« Il n'y a pas eu de corps à corps si c'est ce que tu crois. » dit-elle en se mettant assise sur le lit. « Il ne faisait que me reluquer durant les entraînements, tout comme pour les autres filles mais on a décidé qu'on allait lui faire une mauvaise blague. »

« Qui était ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Oh, juste de quoi déstabiliser un mec. Vêtements sexy, parler avec une voix sensuelle. On avait même réajusté nos tenues de sport. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Et c'est tout ? Il n'a rien tenté j'espère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non gros bêta. De toute façon ça ne s'est fait qu'au début du stage et quand tu es venu me voir la première fois et qu'il a vu l'armoire à glace que t'étais, il a tout de suite arrêté de lancer le moindre coup d'œil à nos décolletés. Rassuré ? » lui dit-elle.

**Il acquiesça mais au fond de lui, il avait du mal à imaginer sa copine en train d'allumer un homme plus vieux qu'elle. **

« Thomas ? » appela-t-elle.

**Il releva la tête et se figea. Elle avait profité de son inattention pour se mettre en sous-vêtement et se placer au milieu du lit.**

« Je vais devoir me faire pardonner ? » sourit-elle.

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. » grogna-t-il.

**Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit sans hésiter et elle le tira sur le lit. Il était allongé sur elle, entre ses jambes et Katalina lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui dit :**

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie Thomas Price, et je t'aime. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer ça. »

« Je t'aime aussi Katalina Schneider, de toute mon âme. » avoua-t-il plein d'amour.

**Elle l'attira à lui pour un baiser langoureux. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de Thomas pour arriver à son pantalon qu'elle défit avec prudence et agilité. Ils se retrouvèrent nus très rapidement et une fois sous les draps, Thomas se plaça entre les jambes de sa fiancée et la pénétra avec une infinie tendresse. **

« Thomas, tu aurais dû mettre un préservatif. J'ai arrêté de prendre la pilule. » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Parce que j'ai eu un problème avec le dernier traitement qui m'a provoqué un gonflement à la poitrine, mais je ne suis pas en danger ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura-t-elle en voyant la panique dans ses yeux. « Mets un préservatif Thomas. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose que tu puisses regretter plus tard. Comme une grossesse inattendue.»

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça ne me fait pas peur et je ne risque pas de regretter quoi que ce soit car tant que je suis avec toi, je sais que tout se passera bien. » susurra-t-il.

**Elle sourit et d'un geste de la tête, lui intima de poursuivre. Thomas commença à bouger lentement, amoureusement, sans la quitter des yeux. Leur apogée était proche donc Thomas accéléra le mouvement et ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Sans même le comprendre, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.**

_**Reprise de l'entraînement.**_

**Ils étaient tous les deux en route pour le centre d'entraînement d'Hambourg et Katalina était très nerveuse. **

« Calme-toi veux-tu ? » lui dit Thomas alors qu'ils entraient sur le parking du centre.

« Désolé mais ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais, et tout ira bien. » la rassura-t-il.

**Thomas gara sa Mercedes grise à côté du Hummer d'Hermann Kartz. Ils descendirent de la voiture avec leur sac de sport et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. **

« Respire Katalina ! Respire ! » dit-elle à haute voix.

« Arrête de stresser comme ça. Tu me rends encore plus nerveux que toi. » grommela Thomas.

**Des journalistes étaient là pour assister à l'entraînement mais quand ils virent Thomas arriver, ils se ruèrent vers lui mais Tom protégea avant tout Katalina, et la tira à l'intérieur par le bras.**

« Thomas, un petit mot sur votre victoire. » quémanda un journaliste.

« S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant je dois aller m'entraîner. » répondit Thomas en se hâtant pour passer les portes du club.

**Une fois à l'abri de la horde de petit fouineur, Thomas alla se changer tandis que Katalina décida d'attendre. Thomas ressortit dix minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa tenue d'entrainement habituelle puis avant d'aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers, il s'approcha de Katalina et l'embrassa de toute son âme.**

« On se voit tout à l'heure mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'y aille ! » lui dit-il.

« Je vais aller voir les filles. » informa-t-elle.

« D'accord ! »

**Après un dernier baiser, Thomas se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement où il retrouva toute son équipe, et Katalina partit en direction du gymnase réservé à l'équipe de volley d'Hambourg. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que beaucoup de choses avaient changés durant son absence au sein de son ancienne équipe. Comment allait-elle réagir ?**


	9. Sophia au Bayern

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Arrivée à Munich, Karl-Heinz conduisit sa petite amie chez lui où ils vivraient ensemble. Karl arriva dans une allée qu'il emprunta avec sa voiture et une fois le sentier passé, ils arrivèrent devant une très belle maison.**

« Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un appartement non ? » ironisa Sophia.

« Si jamais tu te plains, je te jette dans la piscine toute habillée. » menaça-t-il.

« Mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur mon petit blondinet. » ria-t-elle.

« Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! » grogna-t-il.

**Elle sortit de la voiture et voulu prendre ses bagages dans le coffre mais deux bras l'en empêchèrent et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse du Kaiser. Elle tentait de se débattre mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. **

« Je crois qu'une petite baignade te fera le plus grand bien. » dit Karl Heinz.

« Oh non Karl. Si jamais tu fais ça, tu peux faire ceinture pendant plusieurs jours. » tempêta-t-elle.

« Tu ne tiendrais pas une journée. » affirma-il.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu me lances un défi là ? » arqua-t-il.

« On verra qui arrive à tenir le plus longtemps sans sexe. Si tu craques le premier, tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai et, si par chance c'est moi qui craque la première, je ne sais pas… » suggéra-t-elle mais ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Je pourrai faire de toi ce que je voudrais. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis ils prirent les valises dans le coffre et pénétrèrent dans la demeure du Kaiser. A peine la porte d'entrée fut franchi que Sophia lâcha un sifflement d'admiration.**

« Et ben, ils doivent t'aimer les dirigeants du club pour que tu puisses t'acheter une maison pareille. » siffla-t-elle.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer notre chambre. » dit-il en lui montrant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

**Ils montèrent à l'étage puis ils débouchèrent dans une chambre très spacieuse. Un grand lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, un immense dressing en face du lit, et la fenêtre avait un balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Sophia posa ses bagages par terre puis alla sur le balcon où elle s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et se laissa aller à la douceur de sa nouvelle vie. Les bras de Karl l'entourèrent et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense à quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je te connais Sophia. » répondit-il.

« En faites, je pensais à ma venue ici. Je ne pense pas être prête pour jouer avec le Bayern. J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu seras parfaite, et tu feras un malheur dans la Bundesliga. T'es la meilleure footballeuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu sais ce qui m'a plu chez toi la première fois que je t'ai vu ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Mon caractère de cochon ? Qui je dois l'admettre, est très proche du tien. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Oui il y a de ça mais, ce qui m'attire le plus chez toi, c'est ta hargne et ta force intérieure. T'es une vraie battante, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Quand t'es avec moi, je deviens moins arrogant et moins vaniteux. Avec toi, je me sens vivant, fort et invincible. T'es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. » avoua-t-il.

**Elle se retourna de façon à se retrouver face à lui mais resta dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa les cheveux. **

« Je te retourne le compliment. » murmura-t-elle avant de plonger sur les lèvres du Kaiser.

**Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément mais Sophia se souvint du pari donc elle décida d'allumer un peu Karl-Heinz. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du Kaiser et caressa son torse. Sa réaction fut immédiate et il commença à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ce que Sophia ressentit car elle arrêta le baiser, les caresses et susurra à l'oreille de Karl :**

« Le jeu commence à peine. »

**Et elle repartit dans la chambre en riant, laissant son chéri sur le balcon. Elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas car il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Pendant ce temps, Karl avait du mal à se remettre du coup tordu que venait de lui jouer Sophia.**

« Elle est douée ! » soupira-t-il.

**Il réussit à se calmer, un peu, et rejoignit sa chérie dans la cuisine d'où une odeur de friture se fit sentir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il la vit préparer le repas du soir.**

« Je savais bien qu'elle me servirait un jour cette cuisine ! » ricana-t-il.

« Tu ne t'en sers jamais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rarement. Le midi je mange au club et le soir je mange chez mes parents la plupart du temps. » répondit-il.

« Heureusement que tu songes à faire des courses sinon, on n'aurait rien eu à manger. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça t'embête si je te laisse toute seule le temps que j'aille prendre une douche ? » questionna-t-il.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-elle.

**Il remonta donc à l'étage et partit prendre une douche. Il fit couler l'eau froide sur lui car la sensation des mains de Sophia sur lui était encore présente. Une fois qu'il fut propre, il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il mit un boxer noir et un short de sport quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sophia. Celle-ci se figea lorsqu'elle vit son amant torse nu, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau dont les gouttes retombaient sur son torse parfait. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer car le pari était encore actif. Karl-Heinz avait un sourire en coin puisqu'il savait très bien que Sophia était toute émoustillée en le voyant comme ça. **

« Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il en cachant son amusement.

« Oui euh, je comptais…prendre une…douche le temps…que le plat…cuise au…four… » bégaya-t-elle.

**Karl ne prit pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt et il s'approcha d'elle, puis, lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui susurra à l'oreille :**

« C'est toi qui a voulu jouer, alors on va jouer. »

**Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et descendit à la cuisine surveiller le plat au four afin qu'il ne brûle pas. **

« Il est doué ! » dit Sophia pour elle-même.

**Elle partit prendre une douche et une fois lavée, elle redescendit rejoindre Karl, simplement vêtue d'un mini-short de sport vert et d'une brassière assorti, le tout, moulant très bien ses formes. Lorsqu'il la vit, Karl déglutit mais se ressaisit car il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui craque le premier. Ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent le gratin de pomme de terre qu'avait préparé Sophia. Ils étaient assis face à face, et Sophia en profita pour glisser son pied sur la jambe de Karl. Celui-ci s'étouffa en essayant d'avaler sa bouchée de pomme de terre mais Sophia remonta sa jambe un peu plus haut jusqu'à toucher l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle poursuivit son repas tout en gardant son pied au même endroit. **

_« Elle va me le payer ! » pensa-t-il._

**Sophia afficha un sourire satisfait tout le long du repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils rangèrent tout ensemble puis allèrent se coucher car l'entraînement reprenait le lendemain. Ils s'endormirent tendrement l'un contre l'autre.**

_**Reprise de l'entraînement.**_

**Le lendemain matin, ils firent route vers le centre d'entraînement du Bayern. Ils arrivèrent en avance et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le club, le concierge, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les accueillit.**

« Monsieur Schneider, vous arrivez bien tôt ! » dit-il.

« Bonjour Stan ! Oui je suis venu pour faire visiter le club à la nouvelle joueuse de l'équipe féminine. » expliqua Karl.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Bienvenue dans notre club. Tout est en place pour le début de l'entraînement sur les terrains. » dit-il à l'attention du jeune allemand.

« Je vous remercie ! » **(Il se retourna vers Sophia) **« Je vais te montrer le vestiaire des filles pour que tu puisses te changer. »

**Ils prirent congé de Stan et Karl-Heinz montra le vestiaire des filles à Sophia, puis il alla dans celui des garçons pour se mettre en tenu de combat. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils allèrent sur le terrain où tout avait été installé.**

« Comment tu savais que j'aurai une tenue ? » demanda Sophia.

« J'ai appelé mon père pendant que tu prenais ta douche ce matin. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Oh, Monsieur fait des cachoteries ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en allant prendre un ballon pour elle et Karl.

« Allez viens, on commence à s'échauffer en attendant le reste de l'équipe ! » proposa-t-il.

**Ils se mirent à courir autour du terrain tout en tapant dans le ballon durant au moins trente minutes puis ils firent quelques étirements. **

**Une heure plus tard, les joueurs des deux équipes types, ainsi que les entraîneurs, arrivèrent au centre d'entraînement. Tout le monde se changea dans son vestiaire respectif quand ils trouvèrent le père de Karl-Heinz et l'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine discuter avec le concierge.**

« Stan, savez-vous si mon fils est arrivé ? » demanda le père de Karl Heinz.

« Oui Monsieur Schneider ! Il est sur le terrain avec la nouvelle joueuse de l'équipe féminine. » répondit-il.

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle, Monsieur ! » dit Jenny, la capitaine de l'équipe à son entraîneur.

« Disons que je voulais vous faire une surprise. Vous serez très heureuse de la voir Jenny, je peux vous l'assurer. » sourit l'entraîneur des filles.

**Les joueurs des deux équipes se demandaient qui pouvait bien être cette fille. Un rire de fille se fit entendre et Jenny eut un sursaut en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie.**

« Non, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez prise ? » demanda-t-elle à son entraîneur avec le sourire.

« Au début, elle a refusé et, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle est revenue sur sa décision. » répondit-il.

« Elle a quoi ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.

**Pendant ce temps sur le terrain, Karl et Sophia s'affrontaient amicalement et sans que Karl ne le voit venir, Sophia lui chipa le ballon et tira en direction des buts. Quand elle vit la tête de son petit ami, elle éclata de rire. **

« Bien joué ma chérie mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » la prévint-il.

« J'attends de voir. » sourit-elle.

_« SOPHIA PENELOPE MARTINEZ J'AI DEUX MOTS A TE DIRE ! » s'écria la voix de Jenny._

« Ça va barder pour ton matricule ma belle. » pouffa Karl.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle se mette en colère ? » grimaça-t-elle.

**Jenny arriva sur le terrain comme une furie et se planta devant sa meilleure amie, saluant rapidement Karl-Heinz sans lui accorder un regard.**

« Salut Karl ! Sophia, je peux savoir la raison de ton refus de jouer ici en premier lieu ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine puisque je suis là ! » répondit Sophia calmement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a ramené sur Terre ? » demanda Jenny puis elle croisa les regards que se lançaient Karl et Sophia. « Ou devrais-je demander, _qui_ t'a ramené sur Terre ? »

**Sophia haussa les épaules et Jenny souriait, signe que tout était oublié. Karl sursauta quand les deux amies se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en criant de joie :**

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

**Les coéquipiers de Karl et celles de Jenny arrivèrent sur le terrain et saluèrent le meneur de jeu tandis que les deux françaises se relâchèrent. Jenny se retourna vers ses camarades et fit les présentations :**

« Je vous présente Sophia Martinez, ma meilleure amie mais c'est également la meilleure footballeuse que je connaisse. »

« Salut ! » dit Sophia, mal à l'aise.

« Bienvenue parmi nous ! » souri la gardienne allemande.

« Merci ! »

« Dites coach, vous savez qui on va affronter lors de notre premier match ? » demanda Brian, le gardien de l'équipe masculine.

« Les garçons vous affronterez Brême, et les filles Hambourg. » répondit le père de Karl.

« Génial, tu vas retrouver ta super copine Anna ! » ricana Jenny en parlant à Sophia.

**Cette dernière se contenta de grogner, pas du tout chaude à l'idée d'affronter sa rivale de toujours dès le premier match.**

« Les garçons, sur l'autre terrain et plus vite que ça. » ordonna Monsieur Schneider.

« Oui ! » acquiescèrent-ils.

**Pendant que les filles commençaient leurs étirements et que les garçons se dirigèrent vers le terrain voisin, Karl s'avança près de Sophia, lui encercla la taille de derrière et lui murmura à l'oreille :**

« Je tiens à te prévenir que je compte bien me venger de ce que tu m'as fais hier soir à table. »

**Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers sur l'autre terrain, pendant que Sophia bouillait de l'intérieur, pas de colère, mais de désir. **

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de parier sur le sexe ? » se demanda-t-elle._

**Elle soupira et rejoignit sa capitaine, et l'entraînement commença. Après plus d'une heure et demie de course et d'exercice en tout genre, les deux équipes firent une pause à l'exception de Sophia qui jonglait avec un ballon depuis le rond central. Sur l'autre terrain, Karl la regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Il adorait la voir jongler. Ça la rendait terriblement sexy. Un de ses partenaires demanda à Karl :**

« Hey Karl ? **(Celui-ci se retourna) **Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis qu'on est tout petit, pourquoi ? » questionna Karl.

« Tu m'as l'air bien proche d'elle, c'est tout. » répondit-il.

« En tout cas elle est super mignonne. » fit remarquer un autre joueur.

**Karl lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire tout de suite. Personne, à l'exception de son père et de Jenny, ne savait que Sophia était sa petite amie.**

**Du côté des filles, les joueuses se désaltéraient tout en regardant Sophia, qui continuait à jongler avec le ballon.**

« Elle ne s'arrête jamais cette fille ? » s'étonna Myriam, une des joueuses de l'équipe.

« Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Surtout quand il s'agit de foot. » informa Jenny.

« Vous avez vu Karl-Heinz ? Il est toujours aussi craquant. » s'extasia Katia, une autre joueuse.

« A ta place, je me tairai Katia. » conseilla Jenny.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai bien le droit de regarder la marchandise quand même ! » rétorqua Katia.

**Pas du tout contente d'avoir entendu sa coéquipière parler comme ça, Sophia fit un gros effort pour ne pas lui balancer un ballon dans la tête alors, elle donna un dernier coup léger sur le ballon puis lança un tir foudroyant jusqu'aux cages en lâchant un cri de rage et déchira les filets. **

« T'as de la chance qu'elle ne te l'a pas envoyé dessus Katia. » dit Jenny.

**Sur l'autre terrain, les joueurs furent ébahis par la puissance du tir de la nouvelle venue, mais Karl s'inquiétait pour elle, car il connaissait ce cri. Elle était en colère contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.**

_**Fin de la journée. Vestiaire des filles.**_

« Ouch, l'entraîneur n'a pas été cool pour notre reprise. J'ai mal partout. » se plaignit Katia.

« Arrête de te plaindre Katia. Ce n'est pas en agissant de cette façon que tu risques d'être titulaire et d'être sélectionnée en équipe nationale. » contra Jenny en mettant sa veste en daim.

**Sophia décida de ne pas intervenir et finit par mettre ses escarpins blancs qui avaient des talons de six centimètres. Après les entraînements, elle aimait s'habiller féminine et elle prenait toujours une tenue de rechange dans son sac de sport. Elle portait une jupe en jean noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, un haut blanc et noir et mit sa veste en jean blanche. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une pince et laissa quelques mèches s'échapper sur son visage.**

**Les garçons avaient finit de se changer depuis longtemps et Karl-Heinz attendait sa petite amie avec impatience car il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était aussi en colère depuis ce matin.**

« Karl, tu attends quelqu'un ? Non parce que d'habitude t'es le premier à rentrer chez toi. » demanda Franck, un des joueurs de l'équipe.

**Karl n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'une porte s'ouvrit et Jenny et Sophia firent leur apparition en discutant.**

« Reste calme et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. » lui suggéra Jenny.

« Qu'elle s'arrête sinon je vais m'énerver. » grogna Sophia en se dirigeant vers Karl.

« Ça ne va pas Sophia ? » demanda Karl.

« On en parlera tout à l'heure. » répondit-elle.

**Il acquiesça et les autres joueuses firent leur apparition. Katia dévorait Karl du regard et Jenny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate mais si Katia continuait de regarder le jeune allemand comme ça, ça ira très mal pour elle.**

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer avant que je ne commette un meurtre ? » demanda Sophia à Karl.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Ils saluèrent les autres joueurs et sortirent du club main dans la main, sous le regard ébahis des autres, sauf de Jenny. Celle-ci se retourna vers Katia et lui dit :**

« Maintenant tu sais que Karl n'est pas disponible et ne le sera jamais. A demain tout le monde. »

**Et elle quitta à son tour le club pour rentrer chez elle.**

_**Chez Karl et Sophia.**_

**A peine arrivé chez eux, Sophia attira Karl dans leur chambre et l'embrassa. **

« Wow, doucement mon cœur. On va discuter d'abord. » lui dit-il en s'écartant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment. J'ai plutôt envie que tu me fasses l'amour. » avoua-t-elle en reprenant les lèvres du Kaiser.

**Ils basculèrent sur le lit, lui sur elle, et continuèrent de s'embrasser. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils rompirent le baiser et Karl regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux, un sourire en coin et lui dit :**

« C'est moi qui aie gagné le pari on dirait. »

« Oui j'avoue. J'ai craqué la première et j'aurais craqué la première de toute façon. Et tu as le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux. Maintenant embrasses-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Elle allait pour reprendre les lèvres du Kaiser mais il l'en empêcha.**

« Avant que je ne te fasse quoi que ce soit, dis-moi pourquoi t'étais énervé depuis ce matin. »

**Elle abdiqua et lui raconta tout sur le fait que Katia n'arrêtait pas de le mater et dire des choses sur lui. A la fin du récit, Karl éclata de rire, au grand étonnement de Sophia.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Désolé, c'est juste que, je ne te savais pas si jalouse. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Oui, je suis jalouse t'es content ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Très heureux même. » dit-il en calmant ses rires. « Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a aucune chance avec moi. tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. »

**Soulagée par cette révélation, elle frotta son bassin contre celui de Karl et celui-ci grogna en sentant leurs intimités se toucher. **

**Sophia fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Karl et commença à le caresser pendant que lui passa une de ses mains sous la jupe de Sophia. Elle lui ôta son t-shirt, qu'elle fit valser à l'autre bout de la chambre et laissa ses mains se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pantalon de son amant. Karl la laissa faire et lorsqu'elle lui enleva le pantalon, il en fit de même avec la jupe et le haut de sa tentatrice. Ils étaient tous deux en sous-vêtements. Sophia attira son amant pour un baiser langoureux. Durant leur baiser qui ne semblait pas prendre fin, Karl parcouru le corps de Sophia avec ses mains expertes et avides de sa peau. Il passa sa main droite sous le genou gauche de Sophia et le remonta un peu plus contre son corps, donnant un peu plus le loisir à leur intimité de se toucher avec plus d'entrain. Les lèvres de Karl quittèrent celles de Sophia pour aller cajoler son cou de baisers fiévreux. Il arriva à la naissance de sa poitrine et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Le dos de Sophia se cambra lorsque la bouche de son amant se posa sur un de ses seins, puis sur l'autre, provoquant en Sophia un désir dévastateur. **

« Karl…s'il te plaît…hum… » haleta-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? » demanda-t-il en descendant ses lèvres jusqu'au ventre de Sophia.

**Il posa ses mains sur le petit boxer en dentelle de Sophia et le lui retira doucement puis remonta jusqu'à son visage pour un baiser torride. Les mains de Sophia enlevèrent le caleçon de Karl et celui-ci sourit lorsqu'il sentit ses mains ôter le bout de tissu.**

« On est pressé Mademoiselle Martinez ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Arrête de me faire attendre. S'il te plait ! » minauda-t-elle en soulevant son bassin contre celui de Karl.

**Il prit un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et après l'avoir mit, il ne perdit pas une seule minute de plus et entra en elle. Sophia laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir puis elle bougea ses hanches pour que Karl commence à bouger, et il ne se fit pas prier. Ses pénétrations se firent de plus en plus rapides, ce qui obligea Sophia à s'accrocher plus fortement à lui. Les gémissements de la jeune fille se firent de plus en plus bruyants, signe qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme.**

« J'y…suis…presque… » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Regarde-moi Sophia ! » ordonna Karl-Heinz en accélérant le mouvement.

**Elle obtempéra et ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas durant tout le processus et dans une dernière pénétration vive, ils atteignirent le point de non retour en même temps. Sophia se laissa retomber sur les coussins tandis que Karl se laissa tomber sur elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou en soupirant bruyamment. **

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva-t-il.

« T'es partant pour un deuxième round ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'es sûre que t'arrivera à marcher demain ? » rit-il.

« Je suis pleine de ressources mon mignon ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle donna un coup de rein et ils basculèrent de façon à ce que Sophia se retrouve au dessus.**

« J'ai beaucoup plus d'endurance que toi mon cher Karl-Heinz ! » assura-t-elle.

« Je demande à voir ! » grogna-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser fougueux.

**Elle commença à bouger ses hanches lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, forçant Karl à s'allonger sur le dos et il se laissa faire.**

**Après leurs ébats, Karl et Sophia prirent une douche qui s'éternisa puis allèrent dans la cuisine pour manger. Durant tout le repas, Sophia était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et se posait des tonnes de questions sur son avenir au Bayern de Munich. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, elle sait qu'elle aura toujours Karl auprès d'elle. Après le repas, ils montèrent se coucher mais Sophia n'arrivait pas à dormir.**

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Karl, la tête enfoui dans les cheveux de sa belle.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » répondit-elle.

« Je peux arranger ça si tu veux ! » proposa-t-il en souriant.

**Elle se retourna de façon à lui faire face et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. **

« Tu n'avais pas l'air bien pendant le dîner. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais à pleins de choses. A ma venue dans l'équipe, à mon avenir en tant que joueuse, et à nous. » répondit-elle en le fixant.

« Tu regrettes ? » appréhenda-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Disons que j'ai des doutes sur ma carrière, et non sur nous. » le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« Tu me rassures ! » soupira-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'aime encore plus ! » dit-il à son tour. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour ta carrière au Bayern. Tu vas faire un malheur. Je te le jure ! » assura-t-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. **

**Pendant ce temps à Hambourg, la journée de reprise avait bien commencée pour Thomas, mais pas pour Katalina. Elle s'est rendu compte que son ancienne équipe n'est plus aussi combattive qu'avant, et que le coach n'est plus le même. Que va-t-elle faire ? Pourra-t-elle reprendre cette équipe en main ?**


	10. Reprendre une équipe en main

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Thomas venait de laisser Katalina afin d'aller s'entraîner. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement, tous ses coéquipiers le félicitèrent pour sa victoire lors de la Coupe du Monde.**

« Dis-moi Thomas, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur. Aurais-tu rencontré une superbe jeune fille ? » le taquina Hermann.

« Tu sais très bien que je suis l'homme d'une seule femme. » répondit Thomas.

« Elle est à New-York donc tu peux t'amuser un peu ! » dit un des joueurs de l'équipe.

« Ça, jamais de la vie. Et puis, Katalina est de retour depuis une semaine, et là, elle est allée rendre visite à ses coéquipières. » avoua-t-il.

« Quand elle va voir tout ce qui a changé, je ne donne pas chère de la peau des filles, mais surtout de l'entraîneur. » ricana Hermann.

« Ouais je sais. Allez, au boulot ! » dit Thomas.

**Ils commencèrent l'entraînement.**

**Pendant ce temps, Katalina se dirigea vers le gymnase des volleyeuses d'Hambourg. Elle décida de ne pas déranger les joueuses pendant leur entraînement, alors elle prit le chemin des gradins tout en restant à l'écart de façon à ce que personne ne la voit. **

_« Quelque chose a changé. Elles ne sont plus comme avant. » pensa-t-elle en voyant ses anciennes coéquipières. _

**Elle jeta un œil au coach et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un coach différent de son mentor.**

_« Ce n'est pas le Coach Smith. » se dit-elle._

**Elle regarda plus attentivement le visage du nouveau coach et s'aperçue qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux coach qui devrait être à la retraite selon elle. Bon d'accord, il n'est pas si vieux que ça mais quand même. **

_« Le Coach Calhoun ? Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile fiche ici ? Il faut que je parle au président du club. »_

**Elle quitta le gymnase et partit en direction du bureau du président du club de Hambourg. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle frappa trois petits coups et la voix du président retentit :**

_« Entrez ! »_

**Elle entra dans le bureau puis referma la porte derrière elle. Le président du club releva la tête et reconnu tout de suite sa visiteuse.**

« Mademoiselle Schneider ? Quelle bonne surprise. Il me semblait que vous ne deviez rentrer que le mois prochain. » dit-il.

« Oui c'est exact mais j'ai avancé mon retour. Avant que nous parlions du stage, me permettez-vous de parler en toute franchise ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien entendu. Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna-t-il.

« Le Coach Calhoun ? Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je sais que vous êtes choquée Katalina mais, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. » répondit-il en se levant.

« Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que le Coach Smith n'est plus là ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Il a prit sa retraite après que Ruby ait rejoint la Juventus, et depuis, c'est le Coach Calhoun qui le remplace. Malheureusement, les joueuses ne sont plus aussi combattives qu'avant et c'est dû aux méthodes de Calhoun. L'équipe n'est plus championne depuis trois ans. » informa-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Comment pouvaient-elles avoir perdu leur titre de champions trois ans de suite ? Après son départ pour New-York, Katalina avait passée son brassard de capitaine à Ruby et elles avaient réussit à conserver leur titre mais il semblerait qu'après le départ combiné de Ruby et du Coach Smith, l'équipe soit au plus mal. Elle regarda le président et lui dit :**

« Monsieur, je souhaite reprendre ma place au sein de cette équipe, mais pas en tant que joueuse. »

**Le président ne dit rien, la laissa terminer.**

« Laissez-moi entraîner les filles et faire d'elles les guerrières qu'elles étaient il y a quatre ans. » supplia-t-elle.

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du président. **

« Si vous me laissez prendre la place de cet entraîneur de dernière division, je vous promets que nous récupérerons notre titre de champion à la fin de la saison. » continua-t-elle.

« C'est exactement la réaction que j'attendais de vous Mademoiselle Schneider. Voyez-vous, avec le comité de direction, nous avons décidé de vous nommer coach de l'équipe féminine de volley dès votre retour. Bien entendu, le Coach Calhoun n'est pas au courant car nous ne savions pas ce qui allait advenir de l'état des filles. Vous avez quartier libre, Coach Schneider. Vous commencez votre nouveau poste dès cette après-midi. Remettez-moi ces joueuses d'aplomb Katalina. » ordonna-t-il.

« Vous avez ma parole Monsieur ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle sortit du bureau et commença à préparer l'entraînement des filles dans sa tête. Elle alla au réfectoire planifier le programme de remise à niveau en attendant que la pause du midi sonne et qu'elle puisse retrouver les bras de Thomas. Elle était d'abord allait se mettre son nouveau survêtement noir et blanc. Elle s'assit à une table du réfectoire du club, sous les regards étranges des employés mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle commença à écrire le planning d'entraînement sur son bloc-notes. Elle passa toute la matinée à tout mettre en place, jusqu'à ce que les joueurs ainsi que Thomas fassent leur entrée au self. Lorsque Thomas vit sa fiancée assise à une table, très concentrée, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il se servit à manger et alla rejoindre Katalina. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi concentrée ? »

« Je reprends en main l'équipe de volley. Calhoun va gicler, et c'est moi qui vais entraîner les filles. Je vais les faire redevenir les guerrières qu'elles étaient avant. » répondit-elle sans quitter ses notes des yeux.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose. » conseilla Thomas.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » contra-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer durement. Elle sentit le regard dur de Thomas sur elle et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard furieux de celui-ci.**

« Très bien, je vais chercher à manger. » abdiqua-t-elle en posant ses notes sur la table.

**Elle alla se chercher un plateau et elle revint à sa place, où elle trouva Hermann Kartz et les deux attaquants de Hambourg en pleine discussion. Elle reprit sa place près de Thomas et commença à manger tout en consultant ses notes.**

« Qui est-ce ? » entendit-elle demander Hermann.

« Tu ne la reconnais pas ? » pouffa Thomas.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? » demanda Kartz.

**Katalina releva la tête vers les trois joueurs d'Hambourg pendant que Thomas passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée.**

« J'ai changé à ce point là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« KAT ? » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

« En chair et en os. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Elle et Thomas éclatèrent de rire devant leur tête.**

« T'as laissé pousser tes cheveux on dirait. » dit Kartz.

« Ouais, mais je vais les recouper dans pas longtemps. » avoua-t-elle.

« Hors de question. » contra Thomas.

« Hein ? » fit-elle en le regardant.

« T'es trop craquante avec les cheveux longs, alors tu restes comme ça. S'il te plaît ! »

**Il lui fit ses yeux de cockers et elle abdiqua.**

« Je déteste quand tu me regardes comme ça. Je ne peux rien te refuser et t'en profite. » soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur ses notes.

« Ne fais pas la tête Kitty ! » railla un des joueurs autour de la table.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Timmy _! » grogna-t-elle.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me donnes ce surnom débile ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça s'appelle rendre la pareille. » sourit-t-elle.

« Pfff, t'es bien une Schneider ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Plus pour très longtemps ! » susurra Thomas à l'oreille de Katalina.

**Elle se retourna vers Thomas et l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à ce que les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrent. Ils s'écartèrent à regret et Katalina vit ses anciennes coéquipières entrer dans la pièce, toutes épuisées. Elles prirent un plateau composé uniquement de salade verte, d'une pomme et elles s'installèrent à une table toutes ensemble.**

« Elles ne mangent que ça ? » s'étonna Katalina.

« Calhoun leur faire suivre un régime à base de salade. Pas étonnant qu'elles n'ont pas la force nécessaire pour gagner, malgré qu'elles doivent manger un peu plus chez elles. » fit remarquer Kartz.

« Il m'énerve de plus en plus ce coach. » s'emporta Katalina en se levant pour aller voir les cuisiniers.

**Ces derniers la regardèrent entrer dans les cuisines, ébahis.**

« Est-ce qu'il vous reste de quoi nourrir une équipe de foot ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il nous en reste plein. » répondit le chef cuistot.

« Très bien. Réchauffez-les et apportez-les aux joueuses de volley. Elles ont bien besoin de reprendre du poids. » expliqua-t-elle en ressortant des cuisines.

**Le personnel se mit à la tâche, bien content de voir que quelqu'un s'oppose au régime stupide imposé par le Coach Calhoun. Lorsque Katalina revint dans le réfectoire, le coach était là et elle l'entendit dire aux filles :**

« Je veux vous voir au gymnase dans cinq minutes. »

« Mais, on n'a pas finit de manger. » se plaignit Rose, une des joueuse de l'équipe.

**Rose était l'une des meilleures amies de Katalina. Elles ont grandis ensemble quand les parents de Katalina était encore de ce monde car ils vivaient près de chez Rose. Le président du club arriva au même moment pour s'entretenir avec le coach mais lorsqu'il vit Katalina, il s'abstint et regarda la suite. Les cuisiniers arrivèrent avec des charriots remplis de quoi avoir un vrai repas équilibré pour de jeunes sportives : salade composée de carottes râpés et de tomates, pâtes, viandes, poissons et une part de brownies chacune.**

« Il n'est pas question que les filles mangent ces cochonneries ! » grogna Calhoun.

« Ces cochonneries comme vous dites vont permettre aux filles de prendre des forces et d'avoir un repas équilibré. » expliqua Katalina en se plantant devant la table de ses joueuses.

« Qui es-tu ? Et de quoi te mêles-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

**Le silence fut total dans le réfectoire. Thomas n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce type parlait à sa fiancée et fit un gros effort pour ne pas se lever et lui foutre son poing dans la figure.**

« Je suis celle qui a menée cette équipe à la victoire cinq années de suite. Et c'est moi qui dès à présent reprend l'équipe en main. Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez faire vos bagages et me céder la place. » répondit Katalina.

« KAT ! » s'écrièrent les joueuses en voyant leur capitaine.

« Prenez des forces les filles, vous allez en avoir besoin. Je vais vous remettre sur pied moi vous allez voir. » leur dit-elle sans quitter Calhoun des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par une gamine qui n'a aucune expérience. » fit le coach.

**Devant cette réplique, Katalina fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait cru d'elle : elle ricana.**

« Moi pas d'expérience ? Vous voulez rire ? C'est vous qui n'avez rien d'un entraîneur. Si le Coach Smith n'avait pas prit sa retraite, les filles seraient encore championnes et ne ressembleraient pas à des asperges. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces tenues ? » demanda-t-elle en apercevant la nouvelle tenue de sport des filles.

« Ce sont leurs nouveaux uniformes. » répondit le coach.

« Ouais ben, après que vous ayez finit de manger, vous allez m'enlever ces horreurs et mettre votre survêtement car cette après-midi sera consacré au nouveau planning. Demain vous aurez des tenues dignes de ce nom. » grimaça Katalina.

**Elle alla récupérer son bloque note, embrassa Thomas puis retourna vers les filles.**

« Je vous laisse une heure et ensuite, je veux vous voir au gymnase. » ordonna-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-elles.

**Elle quitta le réfectoire et partit dans le gymnase. Une fois là-bas, elle se plaça au milieu du terrain et resta immobile plusieurs minutes, s'imprégnant de ce lieu qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.**

**Pendant ce temps au réfectoire, le coach Calhoun aperçu le président du club et lui demanda :**

« C'est une mauvaise blague ? Vous n'allez pas laisser cette petite prétentieuse prendre ma place et entraîner cette bande de bonne à rien ? »

**Thomas serrait les poings et grinça des dents, ce que remarquèrent ses amis.**

« Calmes-toi Tom ! » lui conseilla Kartz.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Calhoun. Avec le comité de direction nous avions décidés de vous remplacer dès le retour de Katalina de sa formation à New-York. Elle est le nouvel entraîneur de l'équipe féminine de volley-ball du club de Hambourg. Et c'est sans appel. » martela le président du club.

« OUAIS ! » crièrent les joueuses en se tapant dans les mains.

**Elles mangèrent ce que les cuisiniers leur avaient apporté et savourèrent pleinement ces plats qui leur avait tant manqué. **

« Je vais voir Katalina, je vous retrouve sur le terrain tout à l'heure. » prévint Thomas à ses équipiers.

**Il se leva de table et rejoignit sa fiancée dans le gymnase réservé au volley. Il la trouva debout, au milieu du terrain, les yeux dans le vague.**

« Je sais que t'es là chéri ! » dit-elle.

**Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit à son baiser avec plus d'entrain mais ils durent s'écarter à cause du manque d'air. Katalina craqua et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Tom, qui la consola.**

« Excuse-moi…je…ne sais…pas ce que…j'ai mais…je ne…peux…pas…m'en empêcher… » sanglota-t-elle.

« Chut, ce n'est rien. » assura-t-il.

**Elle se calma et lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Thomas, elle ne put résister et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser plein de passion. Quelque chose changeait en elle mais elle ignorait quoi. Tom se sépara des lèvres de sa fiancée à regret lorsqu'il entendit des portes s'ouvrir. **

« Je vais retourner m'entraîner et on se retrouve ce soir pour rentrer à la maison. » lui dit-il.

**Elle acquiesça et au moment où il allait partir, les joueuses arrivèrent dans le gymnase. Après un dernier baiser, Thomas quitta le gymnase et partit rejoindre ses équipiers. **

« Asseyez-vous les filles ! » ordonna Katalina à ses joueuses.

**Elles obtempérèrent et Katalina alla s'asseoir sur le banc, et fit face aux filles.**

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de l'autre abruti, on va reprendre les choses sérieuses. Les entraînements seront les mêmes que ceux de Smith, mais je les combinerais avec ce que j'ai appris à New-York. Vous redeviendrez les joueuses d'autrefois, et vous serez de nouveau championne. Vous avez ma parole, mais pour ça, il faut que vous le vouliez. Est-ce que vous voulez récupérer votre titre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« OUI ! »

« Alors il faut vous en donner les moyens. D'abord, vous allez remanger correctement car vous avez perdu énormément de poids et vous n'avez aucun muscle, ce qui n'est pas bon pour être en forme durant un match. Ensuite, vous oublierez tout ce que ce crétin vous a enseigné car sinon, on court droit à la catastrophe. Et pour finir, vous allez remplacer ces affreuses tenues. » expliqua-t-elle.

**Le reste de l'après-midi consista à leur expliquer le programme de remise en forme qu'elle avait prévu. La reprise du tournoi n'est que dans un mois, donc il faudra qu'elles mettent les bouchées doubles. **

_**Fin de la journée.**_

**Thomas et Katalina rentrèrent à leur appartement et lorsqu'ils mirent le pied à l'intérieur, Katalina fut prise d'une envie très pressante. Pas ce genre d'envie, non, une autre envie. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit Thomas retirer son t-shirt, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. Elle admira sa chute de rein parfaite, ses épaules musclées mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le fessier du jeune nippon. Thomas s'approcha de sa chérie et lui dit :**

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette alors, va te reposer pendant que je vais prendre une douche. »

**Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fila dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau couler, Katalina sentit un feu brûler en elle, surtout quand elle imagina Thomas sous sa douche. N'y tenant plus, elle ferma l'appartement à clé et rejoignit Thomas sous le jet d'eau. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche.**

**Perdu dans ses pensées, Thomas n'avait pas entendu la porte coulissante de la douche s'ouvrir mais lorsqu'il sentit deux petites mains enrouler sa taille, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna et tomba sur les yeux bleus de sa fiancée. Cette dernière le regardait avec passion et envie.**

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de te reposer ! » dit Thomas.

« J'avais autre chose en tête que de me reposer. » avoua Katalina en embrassant Thomas.

**Thomas entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kat et l'attira un peu plus sous le jet d'eau chaude. La température de l'eau sur son corps ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de Katalina. Les lèvres de Thomas bifurquèrent sur le cou de la jeune femme et celle-ci repoussa sa tête en arrière de façon à ce qu'il est un meilleur accès à sa peau.**

« Tom…hum…Thomas… » haleta-t-elle.

**Thomas remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Katalina pour un baiser fougueux tandis qu'il la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Il souleva la jambe gauche de Katalina qui l'entoura autour de lui, puis il la pénétra sans plus attendre. Thomas accéléra la cadence ce qui obligea Katalina à s'agripper aux épaules de Thomas et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Leurs gémissements se firent commun et leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadée. **

« Thomas…Thomas je vais…han…encore… » gémit-elle.

« Je t'aime…Kat ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Moi…aussi ! »

**L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet et se fut encore mieux que d'habitude. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti autant de désir. **

**Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, ils se douchèrent, se changèrent et allèrent manger. Le soir venu, ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit et Katalina fut prise d'une grande fatigue, ce qui inquiéta Thomas. **

« Chérie est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son homme.

**Elle s'endormit profondément et Thomas ne s'endormit pas sur le champ. Il observa le visage reposant de sa fiancée. Elle était sereine, et heureuse. Un sourire inconscient se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce que Thomas ne comprit pas. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil à son tour.**

**Alors que la vie coule paisiblement pour nos trois japonais, c'est-à-dire Mark, Thomas et Ben, deux de leurs amis sont malheureux à cause de leur éloignement. En effet, pour ne pas penser à Patty et à la décision qu'elle pourrait prendre, Olivier s'entraîne corps et âme au sein du Barça, au grand étonnement de Rivaul qui se promit de demander à son partenaire ce qui n'allait pas. Au Japon, Patty ne sait toujours pas quelle décision prendre. Devait-elle oui ou non rejoindre Olivier ? Si elle acceptait, que lui dirait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attends là-bas ? Pourquoi Olivier lui a-t-il demandait de le rejoindre en Espagne ? **


	11. Une décision dure à prendre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Cela faisait deux semaines que l'entraînement avait reprit et depuis tout ce temps, Olivier n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Patty. Il lui laissait le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir mais il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Pour chasser cette anxiété, il s'entraînait deux fois plus, ce qui n'échappait pas aux joueurs du FC Barcelone. **

**L'entraînement de la journée était finit depuis une demie heure mais Olivier n'avait pas quitté le terrain. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas penser à Patty. Les joueurs de l'équipe type passèrent devant le terrain, prêts à rentrer chez eux, quand ils remarquèrent tous qu'Olivier s'entraînait à donner plus de puissance à son tir de la Feuille Morte depuis le rond central.**

« C'est étrange, d'habitude il quitte le terrain en même temps que nous. » s'étonna Alberto.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est contrarié par quelque chose. » remarqua Grandios, le capitaine de l'équipe

« Je vais lui parler. » proposa Rivaul. « On se voit demain les gars. »

« D'accord » acquiescèrent-ils tous en même temps avant de partir.

**Rivaul entra sur le terrain, posa son sac d'entraînement sur l'herbe et se dirigea vers Olivier qui venait de manquer son tir.**

_« D'habitude il atterrit toujours au fond. » fit la voix de Rivaul._

**Olivier se tourna et vit son coéquipier.**

« Rivaul ? Tu ne devrais pas rentrer rejoindre ta famille ? » demanda Olivier.

« Je voulais te parler avant. » répondit-il.

« Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » demanda Olivier.

« Ecoute Olivier, avec les gars on a remarqué que quelque chose te tracassait, et on s'inquiète. » avoua Rivaul.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. » mentit Olivier.

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna Rivaul. **Il acquiesça. **« Bon, je veux bien te croire, pour l'instant. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je serai ravi de t'aider. »

« Entendu. » acquiesça le jeune nippon.

« Allez, rentre chez toi. » dit Rivaul.

**Olivier partit se changer dans les vestiaires pour se changer, puis il rentra chez lui.**

**Pendant ce temps au Japon, Patty était en train de s'occuper de coucher les enfants de l'école maternelle dans laquelle elle travaillait avec Jenny. Une fois les enfants endormis, elles rangèrent la classe qui était dans un état chaotique.**

« Cette classe est pire que la chambre de Bruce. » soupira Patty.

« T'es déjà rentré dans la chambre de Bruce ? » s'étonna Jenny.

« Il était en retard à un entraînement de la New Team alors je suis allée le chercher et sa mère m'a dit qu'il dormait, et qu'elle n'osait pas le réveiller. Je suis montée avec un sceau d'eau glacée et je le lui ai lancé dessus. » répondit Patty en souriant.

« Il s'est réveillé ? » demanda Jenny.

« Il a crié comme une fille, et sa chambre était un vrai dépotoir. » répondit Patty.

**Elles se retenaient de rire afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants et commencèrent à ranger la classe. Lorsque tout fut propre une demi-heure plus tard, elles se reposèrent et discutèrent tranquillement sans faire de bruit. **

_**« Rejoins-moi à Barcelone. »**_

**Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Patty du matin au soir. Pourquoi Diable voulait-il qu'elle aille en Espagne ?**

_« Patty ? »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et relevait la tête. C'était Jenny !**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » assura Patty. « A part ça, comment ça se passe avec Philippe ? »

« C'est génial. Depuis que je suis revenue au Japon, il est tout le temps aux petits soins avec moi et il me parle d'autre chose que de football. » répondit Jenny en souriant.

« Tipi et toi êtes vraiment chanceuses. Vous avez toutes les deux trouvaient l'homme idéal. » souffla Patty.

« Ne t'en fais Patty, Olivier se rendra compte à quel point tu lui aie indispensable. » confia Jenny.

**Patty se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle parler à Jenny de la demande que lui avait faite Olivier deux semaines plus tôt à l'aéroport ? A force d'y penser, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et ça l'énervait car elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la classe. C'était Tipi !**

« Tiens, Tipi ! Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Jenny.

« J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer. » dit-elle toute excitée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Patty.

« Je suis enceinte ! » répondit Tipi.

« Tipi, mais c'est formidable ! » la félicita Jenny.

« Est-ce que Julian le sait ? » questionna Patty.

« Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant car mon médecin vient de m'annoncer les résultats de ma prise de sang. Les filles si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse. » dit Tipi.

**Jenny et Patty se levèrent et serrèrent leur amie dans leurs bras. Elles restèrent ensemble à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du réveil des enfants et Tipi repartit à l'infirmerie reprendre son poste. Et oui, Tipi était infirmière à l'école maternelle de Fujisawa tandis que Julian étudiait la médecine tout en continuant le football. Lui et Tipi étaient mariés depuis deux ans.**

_**Fin de la journée.**_

**Les enfants étaient partis avec leurs parents et Patty était épuisée. Elle et Jenny rentrèrent chacune chez elle et quand elle fut à son appartement, Patty se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ne sachant toujours pas quelle décision prendre.**

**A des milliers de kilomètres du Japon, Olivier venait de rentrer de sa dure journée d'entraînement. Il voulait appeler Patty pour savoir si elle avait prise sa décision mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Le téléphone sonna et il décrocha aussitôt :**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Olivier, c'est Thomas ! »_

« Ah, salut Thomas ! Ça fait longtemps. »

_« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt mais Katalina monopolise le téléphone tous les soirs pour parler avec Ruby. Aïe ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Elle m'a pincée. »_

**Olivier éclata de rire en entendant son meilleur ami se faire disputer par sa petite amie.**

« Dis donc, elle a un sacrée caractère. »

_« Une vraie tigresse. Enfin bref, t'en es où avec Patty ? »_

« Nulle part ! »

_« Olivier, il faut que tu te bouges et que tu lui parles ! »_

« Je ne peux pas le faire au téléphone. »

_« T'as qu'à lui demander de te rejoindre à Barcelone. »_

« Je l'ai fais avant mon départ, mais elle a besoin de réfléchir, à cause de son travail. »

_« Elle travaille dans une école c'est ça ? »_

« Ouais ! »

_« T'as qu'à l'inviter pendant ses vacances. »_

« C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, tu comprends ? »

_« T'AURAIS DÛ LUI AVOUER TES SENTIMENTS PENDANT QUE T'ÉTAIS ENCORE AU JAPON ESPECE DE CRÉTIN. » hurla la voix de Katalina._

_« Chérie, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. » fit Thomas. « Va préparer à manger. »_

_« Tu me prends pour ta cuisinière ? » s'amusa-t-elle._

_« Exactement, allez laisse moi discuter avec Olivier. » rit-il._

**Olivier sourit en les entendant puis Thomas reprit la parole :**

_« Désolé de cette interruption mais il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle des histoires des autres. »_

« Ce n'est rien, elle a raison de toute façon. J'aurais dû parler à Patty quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. »

_« C'est sûr. Bon Olivier, je dois te laisser sinon je vais me faire tuer. Appelles Patty ! »_

« A plus Thomas ! »

**Et ils raccrochèrent. Olivier reposa le téléphone et pensait à Patty. A qui pouvait-il demander conseil en dehors de Tom, Ben et Mark, les seules personnes qui savaient qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune japonaise ?**

_**Au Japon.**_

**Une nouvelle journée venait de débuter à Fujisawa et lorsque Patty accueillit les enfants de sa classe avec Jenny, la directrice de l'école, Madame Taïchi, vint à la rencontre de Patty.**

« Patty, j'aimerai vous parler en privée s'il vous plaît ! » dit la directrice.

« Bien sûr Madame ! » acquiesça Patty.

**Elle laissa la classe au soin de Jenny et suivit la directrice dans son bureau. Une fois dans la pièce, Madame Taïchi fit signe à Patty de s'asseoir et la conversation commença. Une conversation qui allait changer la vie de Patty, et faire tomber à l'eau la demande d'Olivier.**

« Patty, je voudrais que vous me replaciez à mon poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. » avoua la directrice.

« Quoi ? Moi ? » s'étonna Patty.

« Absolument Patty. Vous êtes très compétente pour ce poste, et c'est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas. » rétorqua Madame Taïchi.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas engager une nouvelle directrice ? » demanda Patty.

« Elle ne pourra pas être disponible avant l'année prochaine. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

**Patty se mit à réfléchir au pour et au contre de cette soudaine promotion. Elle ne voyait d'autre solution que d'accepter, même si elle savait qu'elle devra refuser la proposition d'Olivier. **

« J'accepte ! »

« Merveilleux. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Patty. Vous commencez votre nouvelle place dès demain. Jenny se chargera seule de votre classe. » informa la directrice.

**Patty repartit dans sa classe où Jenny avait répartit les enfants en équipe de trois afin qu'ils puissent faire des collages et des dessins sur le thème de leur choix. Pendant la sieste des enfants, Patty expliqua à Jenny que dès demain, elle serait la nouvelle directrice de l'école durant toute l'année. Voilà qu'elle fut la réponse de Jenny :**

« Patty, mais c'est une formidable opportunité. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! »

**Patty ne laissait rien paraître mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords car si elle n'avait pas reçu cette proposition, elle aurait demandé une semaine de congé et serait partit rejoindre Olivier à Barcelone ! Comment allait-elle le lui annoncer ?**

_**En Espagne.**_

**L'entraînement touchait à sa fin et comme tous les soirs pendant que les joueurs se changeaient pour rentrer chez eux, Olivier resta une fois de plus sur le terrain afin de perfectionner son tir de la Feuille Morte. Les joueurs étaient sur le point de partir quand Alberto cria à l'attention d'Olivier :**

« HEY OLIVIER ! TU T'ES ASSEZ ENTRAÎNÉ COMME ÇA ! RENTRE CHEZ TOI TE REPOSER ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS FATIGUÉ, ET IL FAUT QUE J'AMÉLIORE MON TIR ! » répondit Olivier.

**Rivaul dit aux joueurs qu'il prenait les choses en main et il rejoignit le jeune nippon sur le terrain.**

« Olivier, il est parfait ton tir alors tu laisses ce ballon où il est et tu rentres chez toi, sinon je t'y oblige et je te traîne hors de ce terrain par la peau des fesses. » le menaça Rivaul.

**Olivier soupira et partit au vestiaire se changer. Il allait pour rentrer chez lui mais Rivaul l'intercepta.**

« Olivier, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« C'est trop personnel et puis, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. » dit Olivier.

« Mais non. Allez, racontes moi tout. » l'encouragea Rivaul.

**Olivier raconta donc ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui parlait de Patty, de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite et le pourquoi de cette proposition. Rivaul ne disait rien durant le discours, car il savait ce que ressentait Olivier. A la fin du récit d'Olivier, l'Aigle Catalan demanda :**

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes Olivier ? »

« Oui, mais je ne le lui aie jamais dis. Même après la Coupe du Monde je n'ai pas pu, malgré les conseils de mes amis. » répondit Olivier.

« Pourquoi le garder pour toi ? » demanda de nouveau Rivaul.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour ne pas perdre de vu mon objectif au niveau du foot. » dit Olivier.

« Ecoute Olivier, tu peux très bien concilier ta vie privée et ta vie professionnelle. Tu peux gérer une famille et ta carrière, ce n'est pas compliqué. » expliqua Rivaul.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » souffla Olivier.

« Je vais te donner un conseil : si elle ne peut pas venir à Barcelone, à cause de son travail comme elle te l'a dit, attends d'être à l'intersaison et d'être auprès des tiens pour le lui dire. Focalise d'abord tes pensées sur le championnat et ne laisse pas tes sentiments interférer dans ton travail. Ensuite, tu pourras tout lui avouer lorsque vous serez de nouveau face à face à Noël. »

**Olivier médita les paroles de Rivaul quelques minutes et se dit qu'il avait raison. Si Patty ne venait pas à Barcelone, alors il lui dirait durant les fêtes de Noël lorsqu'il sera en vacances chez lui, au Japon.**

« T'as raison. Merci Rivaul ! » dit Olivier.

« Pas de quoi ! Maintenant, tu rentres chez toi ! » contra Rivaul.

**Olivier acquiesça et rentra chez lui. Une fois dans son appartement, le téléphone se mit à sonner et Olivier se rua dessus pour décrocher.**

« Allô ? »

_« Olivier, c'est moi ! »_

« Patty ? J'allais justement t'appeler ! »

_« Ecoute Olivier, je ne peux pas venir à Barcelone. »_

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

_« La directrice de l'école veut que je la remplace jusqu'à l'année prochaine, et j'ai accepté. »_

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, je comprends ! »

**Olivier était déçu, mais respectait son choix.**

_« Olivier, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu veux m'avouer par téléphone ? »_

« Et bien, parce que je préfère te l'annoncer de vive-voix. On se verra en décembre durant les fêtes, quand je rentrerai au Japon. »

_« Entendu. Au revoir Olivier ! »_

« Au revoir Patty, et salut tout le monde pour moi ! »

_« Ce sera fait. A bientôt ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Tous deux raccrochèrent et ils avaient le cœur en pièce. Patty devra attendre cinq mois avant de revoir Olivier, et lui de son côté, il devra attendre cinq mois pour avouer ses sentiments à Patty.**

**Lorsque le moment sera venu, Olivier trouvera-t-il en lui le courage d'annoncer à celle qui fait battre son cœur qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle ? Qu'il a besoin d'elle et de son soutien lorsqu'il disputait un match ? Ce sera dur mais il devait le faire, sinon il ne pourrait jamais être pleinement heureux sans sa supportrice numéro un dans sa vie.**

**Pendant ce temps, en Italie, la relation entre Mark et Ruby se fortifie, mais Mark est bien décidé à avouer à Ruby qu'il l'aime. La seule chose qui lui reste à faire, c'est trouver le moment idéal !**


	12. Les sentiments de Mark

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Centre d'entraînement de la Juventus de Turin.**_

**L'entraînement pour l'équipe de la Juventus était terminé, et tout le monde était dans les vestiaires en train de se changer. **

« Hey Mark, c'est quand tu veux tu te décides avec Ruby ! » dit Willem.

« Un petit dîner aux chandelles dans un super restaurant et le tour est joué. » railla le gardien de but.

« Ensuite tu lui dis que tu l'aimes ! » termina Roberto Pacciani.

**Mark se contenta de soupirer sous les rires moqueurs de ses coéquipiers. Il mit sa veste, prit son sac et sortit du vestiaire pour attendre Ruby car c'est elle qui le raccompagnait tous les soirs.**

« Je crois qu'on l'a vexé ! » dit Willem.

**Le reste de l'équipe suivit Mark, et Willem dit :**

« On ne veut pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit Mark, c'est juste que vous vous tournez autour depuis des mois tous les deux. »

« Je sais ! » soupira Mark.

« A toi de prendre les choses en mains parce que si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre va te couper l'herbe sous le pied ! » expliqua Pacciani.

« Et il faut le reconnaître, elle est canon ! » arqua le goal.

**Mark lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _« Toi si jamais tu tentes quelque chose ça ira mal ». _Les joueuses de l'équipe de volley arrivèrent, complètement épuisées.**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda Willem.

« Ruby est cinglée. Elle nous a fait subir ses smaches et on n'en peut plus ! » répondit Kelly.

« En plus elle y allait fort ! » poursuivit Maria.

« Et où elle est votre tortionnaire ? » pouffa Pacciani.

« Au téléphone avec la future Madame Thomas Price ! » dit Kelly. « Je vais rentrer car je suis crevée. »

**Les filles quittèrent le centre et les garçons firent un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire avant qu'elles ne soient hors de vue. Lorsque ce fut le cas, toute l'équipe, à l'exception de Mark, éclata de rire.**

« C'est une vraie guerrière cette fille ! » remarqua Fabien, le gardien de but.

« Elle est parfaite pour toi Mark ! » dit Willem.

**Au même moment, la voix de Ruby se fit entendre et elle apparut, vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement gris et blanc et d'une brassière sportive assortit. Mark déglutit alors que les autres sifflèrent mais Ruby était encore au téléphone.**

« T'as eu raison de le faire gicler ce bon à rien. Avec toi aux commandes, l'équipe reprendra le titre de championne d'Allemagne. »

_« … »_

« T'es la meilleure, et rends leur les kilos qu'elles ont perdus à cause de ce crétin. »

_« … »_

Je te laisse, faut que je rentre. Embrasse Thomas de ma part et je te rappelle demain. »

_« … »_

« Bye ! »

**Et elle raccrocha. Elle mit sa veste de survêt' et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des garçons, elle leur dit :**

« Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande dans un étalage alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ou ça ira très mal pour vous. »

**La menace fit son effet puisque les garçons arrêtèrent de la fixer, sachant très bien qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.**

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle à Mark.

**Ce dernier acquiesça et rejoignit Ruby sous les rires de ses équipiers. Une fois dans la voiture, il souffla de soulagement et Ruby démarra. Pendant qu'elle conduisait, elle pensait au bel étalon qui était assit à côté d'elle, tout en restant concentré sur la route.**

« Est-ce que ça te dit de manger à la maison ce soir ? Je me sens un petit peu seule ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-il sur le champ.

« Génial, mais comme j'ai la flemme de cuisiner, je vais m'arrêter chez un traiteur. » dit-elle.

**Il ria puis Ruby s'arrêta devant un traiteur chinois.**

« T'es japonais mais ça fera l'affaire ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Mark ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire et lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, Ruby le stoppa.**

« Reste dans la voiture, je m'en charge. En plus, je connais bien le patron. » dit-elle en prenant sa carte bleue.

**Elle sortit de la voiture avant que Mark ne puisse protester quoi que ce soit.**

_« Elle est trop belle quand elle donne des ordres ! » pensa-t-il._

_**Quinze minutes plus tard.**_

**Ruby rentra dans sa voiture avec trois grands sacs.**

« T'es au courant qu'on est que deux ? » demanda Mark.

« Je sais mais j'ai trop faim et puis, j'ai pris des sushis, j'en n'ai jamais mangé. » répondit-elle.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » s'étonna Mark.

« Non ! Ça ne m'a jamais tenté jusque là ! »

**Mark ne dit rien et prit les sacs avec lui pour que Ruby puisse conduire tranquillement. Une fois arrivée à la résidence qu'occupait Ruby, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la voiture car il commençait à pleuvoir. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Mark déposa les sacs de nourriture dans le salon pendant que Ruby alla chercher des serviettes. Elle en tendit une à Mark et lui pointa la salle de bain du bas, où il se dirigea. Ruby alla dans la salle de bain qui était à l'étage de sa maison et se changea dans des vêtements secs. Elle mit un jogging gris et un t-shirt blanc. Elle sécha ses cheveux puis les attacha. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, elle se cramponna à la rambarde des escaliers parce que Mark était dans le salon, torse nu. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, tourna la tête et vit une Ruby toute rouge.**

« Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de t-shirt de rechange. Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« N-n-no-non ! » bégaya-t-elle.

**Elle commençait à avoir faim et lorsque son estomac grogna, elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que Mark éclata de rire.**

« Allez, viens te nourrir ! » lui dit-il, amusé.

**Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon, près de la cheminée et commencèrent le repas.**

« Tiens, goûte. » dit Mark en tendant un sushi à Ruby.

**Ruby prit le sushi dans sa bouche et le dégusta.**

« Alors ? » demanda Mark.

« C'est très bon. » répondit-elle.

**Ils terminèrent de manger mais comme Ruby en avait acheté des tonnes, ils mirent les restes au réfrigérateur. Lorsque tout fut rangé, Mark se plaça près de la baie vitrée du salon et écarta le rideau. Il pleuvait toujours.**

« Génial, il pleut encore ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici pour la nuit et demain matin je te dépose à ton appartement pour que tu puisses te changer. » proposa Ruby.

« Merci ! » sourit-il.

« Je dois avoir des vêtements à mon frère. Il faisait la même taille que toi donc ça devrait aller. » avoua-t-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

**Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle tendit à Mark un jogging militaire et un t-shirt noir.**

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. J'espère que c'est ta taille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est la bonne taille. Merci Ruby ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Les serviettes sont dans le grand placard blanc de la salle de bain. » dit-elle.

« D'accord ! »

**Il alla dans la salle de bain et lorsque Ruby entendit l'eau couler, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le voir torse nu l'avait rendu toute folle et rien que de l'imaginer sous la douche lui donnait des envies pas très saines. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le téléphone cinq minutes plus tard. Elle le décrocha aussitôt.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est Kat ! Je ne te dérange pas ? »_

« Tu tombes à pique. J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Voilà, en partant de l'entraînement, j'ai proposé à Mark de manger à la maison comme je le fais de temps en temps, et il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Et je lui ai suggérai de rester avec moi jusqu'à demain matin, et là il est sous la douche. Et je vais craquer si tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. »

_« D'abord, arrête de paniquer. Ensuite, il est temps que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui. »_

« Et si jamais il ne partageait pas mes sentiments ? Je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face. »

_« J'ai la confirmation de Thomas. Mark t'aime, mais s'il ne te dit rien, c'est parce qu'il a peur de briser votre amitié, et que tu ne ressentes pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. »_

« En clair, t'es en train de me dire qu'on a peur de s'avouer nos sentiments mutuellement ? »

_« T'as tout compris ma biche. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, dès que Mark sortira de sa douche, tout propre, les cheveux ruisselants d'eau, tu demandes à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui et vous parlez. »_

« D'accord ! »

_« Sois tranquille et profite un peu. T'as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi et de connaître l'amour. »_

« T'es gentille. »

_« Je te laisse, Thomas vient de rentrer dans la douche sans moi. HEY, ATTENDS MOI J'ARRIVE ! »_

_« Dépêches ma belle. Je commence à avoir froid tout seul ! » se fit entendre la voix de Thomas._

« Bon, va vite rejoindre ton homme parce que là je viens d'avoir une mauvaise image mentale. Beurk ! »

**Katalina éclata de rire puis elles raccrochèrent. Ruby déposa le téléphone à sa place et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Mark la fixait d'une drôle de façon.**

« T'as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit-il.

« Jusqu'où t'as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'en ai entendu assez pour pouvoir faire ça ! »

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que Mark fondit sur les lèvres de Ruby. Celle-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise mais se laissa aller au baiser qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.**

« Wow ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Ils sourirent, puis Ruby dit :**

« Pas mal pour un premier baiser. »

« Idem ! » souffla Mark.

« Tu veux dire que je suis la première fille que tu embrasses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La première et la seule. » répondit-il.

« Quel honneur ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« C'est la première fois que je vais dire ces mots en dehors de ma famille. Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Il sourit et reprit les lèvres de sa petite amie. A la fin du baiser, Ruby se mit à bâiller malgré elle.**

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de dormir ma belle ! » souligna Mark.

« A condition que tu me tiennes chaud cette nuit. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et toutes les autres nuits si tu veux ! » répondit-il en la soulevant comme une mariée. « Où est-ce que je vous dépose Mademoiselle ? »

« A l'étage, première porte à gauche ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Mark la monta à l'étage puis, après l'avoir déposé sur le lit, il alla vérifier que tout était fermé à clé et éteignit les lumières. Il rejoignit Ruby et il constata qu'elle dormait déjà. Il s'allongea dans le lit et Ruby en profita pour se blottir contre le torse musclé du japonais. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Mark et marmonna :**

« On t'a déjà dit que t'étais parfait comme coussin ? »

**Mark éclata de rire.**

« Non, mais si ça te plaît, tant mieux. » dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

**Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et ils s'endormirent. **

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Ruby se réveilla la première, à l'aube comme toujours, et lorsqu'elle voulut se lever du lit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée par un bras. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Mark, endormit, son bras autour de sa taille. Elle sourit et se dégagea lentement, afin de ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. Une fois qu'elle fut libérée, elle se dirigea vers son balcon et constata avec plaisir qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Elle prit des vêtements propres et partit prendre une douche. Une fois lavée, elle repartit dans la chambre où Mark dormait toujours. Il était encore tôt donc elle s'assit près de lui et le regarda dormir. **

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il dort. Il devient une toute autre personne ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle ne put résister plus longtemps alors elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, mais malheureusement, ça le réveilla. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il dit d'une voix endormit :**

« T'es déjà réveillé ? »

« Je suis debout depuis cinq heures trente. » avoua-t-elle.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Six heures et quart ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu te lèves tôt ! » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est l'habitude. » dit-elle. « Allez, debout ! Je te ramène chez toi pour que tu prennes du rechange ! »

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser émerger ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi énergique que toi le matin ! » grogna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin.

« Allez gros paresseux. On prendra le petit déjeuner chez toi alors debout. » rit-elle.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ou sinon, plus de bisou. Allez, on se lève ! » pressa-t-elle en le secouant.

« C'est bon, je me lève. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à faire ça tous les matins. »

« Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain, alors on se dépêche Monsieur Landers ! Hop hop hop plus vite que ça, t'es tout mou ! » taquina-t-elle en se levant.

**Elle sortit de la chambre en riant, laissant un Mark encore endormit dans la chambre. Il soupira devant l'enthousiasme de son amie et se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller. Il descendit retrouver Ruby et il constata qu'elle était déjà prête.**

« Non mais je rêve ! Avec quoi ils t'ont nourri tes parents pour que tu sois aussi en forme le matin ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est l'habitude. Allez, prends ton sac et en route. Tu ne peux pas rester avec les mêmes fringues tout de même ? » dit-elle en sortant de la maison.

**Mark fit un gros effort pour ne pas hurler tellement il voulait dormir, et il sortit à son tour de la maison. Il monta dans la voiture et Ruby démarra. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Mark fut rapide car les routes étaient déserte à cette heure-ci. Une fois chez lui, Mark fila dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche qui le réveillerait. Pendant ce temps, Ruby prépara un bon petit déjeuner pour son champion : café, jus d'orange, céréales, pancakes etc. Mark arriva dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard, et aperçut que le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt. Ruby l'attendait tout sourire, et lui désigna la chaise pour qu'il s'installe.**

« Wow ! T'es rapide. » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir réveillé ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

**Il lui attrapa la taille et l'attira à lui pendant qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.**

« Je connais un autre moyen pour te faire pardonner ! » dit-il.

« Lequel ? » sourit-elle.

« Ça ! »

**Et il l'embrassa. Le baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois. Leurs langues se touchèrent, faisant gémir Ruby de plaisir. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils s'écartèrent.**

« C'est bon, t'es pardonné ! » ricana Mark.

« Génial ! » souffla-t-elle, encore sous le choc du baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**Ils s'installèrent à table et prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. **

_**Centre d'entraînement.**_

**Les coéquipiers de Mark et celles de Ruby venaient de sortir de leurs vestiaires respectifs.**

« Mark n'est pas là, c'est bizarre ! » dit Pacciani.

« Ruby non plus ! » remarqua Maria.

« Tant mieux, comme ça on peut souffler. Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de refaire le même entraînement qu'hier. » grogna Kelly.

**Cela provoqua les rires des garçons et les portes du centre s'ouvrirent au même instant. Mark et Ruby firent leurs entrées, en train de parler activement.**

« Il se passe quelque chose pour qu'ils soient de bonne humeur tous les deux. » dit Willem.

« Salut tout le monde ! » salua Ruby, pleine d'enthousiasme.

« Euh, on va aller s'échauffer ! » hésita Kelly.

« Il n'y a pas le feu les filles. Prenez votre temps, aujourd'hui c'est cool. » contra Ruby en allant dans le vestiaire des volleyeuses.

**Mark alla se changer dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de foot, laissant les autres choqués.**

« Où est passé la furie qui nous a fait cracher nos poumons sur le terrain hier ? » s'écria Maria.

« Mark est bizarre lui aussi. » souligna Fabien.

**Pacciani retenait un fou rire car il avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait.**

**La journée se passa sans embûches pour les deux tourtereaux. Ruby laissait les filles améliorer leurs smaches en leur donnant des conseils mais sans les brusquer, et de son côté, Mark s'entraînait avec force. Cela confirma les soupçons des joueurs : Ruby et lui étaient enfin ensemble.**

_« Il était temps ! » pensa Willem._

_« Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent tous les deux ! » pensa Pacciani._

**Malgré qu'ils se soient enfin mis ensemble, Mark et Ruby s'entraînaient durement car le championnat de volley approchait à grand pas, tout comme le Calcio, et ils avaient tous les deux le même objectif : être champion d'Italie !**

**Alors que la Ligua Espagnole venait de commencer avec une rencontre flambante entre Valence et Barcelone, les équipes masculines d'Hambourg et du Bayern venaient de remporter leur premier match contre le Werber de Brême et Shalke 04, et s'apprêtaient à disputer leur deuxième match l'un contre l'autre. Thomas avait bien l'intention de prendre sa revanche sur Karl-Heinz et ne pas encaisser un seul but durant cette rencontre. Qui va sortir vainqueur de ce match opposant le Bayern de Munich et Hambourg ? **

**En Espagne, Olivier va-t-il réussir à donner la victoire à Barcelone contre son rival Santana ?**


	13. La compétition reprend, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Allemagne, Hambourg.**_

**Thomas était chez lui, en train de décompresser du match éprouvant qu'il venait de disputer contre Shalke 04. Dans une semaine, lui et son équipe affronteraient le Bayern de Munich et Karl-Heinz Schneider. Thomas a bien l'intention de ne pas encaisser un seul but et pour ça, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : s'entraîner davantage avant le début de la rencontre. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des lèvres sur sa joue.**

« A quoi penses-tu beau brun ? » demanda Katalina en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« A rien ! » mentit-il.

« Sachez que vous mentez très mal Monsieur Price. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Rien du tout ! » sourit-elle. « Dis tout à ta chérie ! »

« Je pensais seulement à la rencontre de dimanche contre le Bayern. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Karl-Heinz marquer. » avoua-t-il.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, tu auras fait de ton mieux. Et sache que peu importe le résultat de ce match, je serai toujours fière de toi, parce que je t'aime et que je serai présente pour toi, qu'importe les épreuves. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose change en toi chérie. Tu agis différemment de d'habitude. » fit-il remarquer.

« Il y a en effet quelque chose qui change en ce moment. Je dirais même depuis que je suis dans cette position. » susurra-t-elle.

« Ne commence pas à parler avec cette voix-là ! » la prévint-il. **Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Thomas.** « Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante. »

« Tu vas t'en plaindre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave et en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

« Aucune chance. » répondit-il en s'emparant des lèvres de sa compagne.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser des plus fiévreux et Katalina en profita pour déshabiller Thomas. Il se laissa faire et il se retrouva en caleçon. Lorsque se fut son tour de débarrasser sa fiancée de ses vêtements, le téléphone sonna au moment où il déboutonnait le chemisier de Katalina.**

« J'espère que celui qui téléphone a une bonne raison sinon je le tue. » grogna Katalina.

**Tout en restant dans leur position, Thomas décrocha le téléphone et répondit.**

« Allô ? »

_« Tom, c'est Hermann ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermann ? »

_« Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'avec les gars on se retrouve au club pour travailler davantage pour le match de dimanche et on a besoin de toi. »_

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi maintenant ? »

_« Bah on a ton remplaçant mais c'est toi le titulaire donc c'est pour que tu t'entraînes aussi. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

« Je…euh… »

**Thomas avait du mal à terminer sa phrase car Katalina n'avait cessée ses caresses depuis qu'il avait décroché le téléphone. Elle dévora son cou de baiser, qui fit perdre ses moyens à Thomas.**

« Dis-lui de te laisser une heure et que t'arrive ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Thomas remit le téléphone à son oreille.**

« Hermann ? Laisse-moi une heure car là, je suis bloqué. »

_« Dis plutôt que c'est Katalina qui t'empêche de bouger. »_

« A tout à l'heure. »

**Et il raccrocha.**

« Où on en était ? » demanda Katalina en se collant un peu plus lui.

**Pour toute réponse, Thomas l'embrassa et l'emmena dans leur chambre où ils firent l'amour avec passion et fougue.**

_**Munich.**_

**Karl-Heinz et Sophia venaient de rentrer de l'entraînement intensif en vue de leur rencontre respective contre Hambourg.**

« Dans une semaine, tu disputeras ton premier match en Bundesliga. » dit Karl-Heinz en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles commencent une semaine après les garçons, alors qu'en France, il n'y a que trois jours d'intervalle. » s'étonna Sophia en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Karl.

« Tu sais bien que tous les championnats ne se ressemble pas. » lui dit-il.

« Je sais. En tout cas, je ne jouerai pas le match d'entrée de jeu. » avoua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le coach est venu me parler en privé et, il m'a dit que je passerai la première mi-temps sur le banc pour analyser le jeu d'Hambourg. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas bête. En tout cas, tu vas les piler. » assura-t-il.

« Et toi, tu vas me promettre de ne pas montrer ta face de macho arrogant et supérieure sur le terrain face à Thomas dimanche. Même si tu donneras tout ce que t'as dans le ventre. » dit-elle.

« Je joue toujours avec mes tripes et tu le sais très bien. » sourit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il s'exécuta et le baiser devint de plus en plus vorace. Les mains de Karl agrippèrent les fesses de Sophia, la faisant reculer immédiatement des lèvres de Karl.**

« Monsieur Schneider, ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter une fille ! » fit-elle semblant d'être outrée.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer les vierges effarouchées quand même ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oh ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

**Elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et voulu s'éloigner de lui mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.**

« Je ne crois pas Mademoiselle ! » rétorqua-t-il en la balançant sur son épaule.

« Karl repose-moi tout de suite. » rit-elle.

« Je te reposerai une fois dans la chambre. J'ai une envie très soudaine, et t'es la seule à pouvoir m'aider. » sourit-il en montant dans leur chambre.

**Sophia en profita pour frapper les fesses de Karl.**

« Hey ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Chacun son tour. » dit-elle.

**Elle se retrouva soudainement sur leur lit et Karl l'embrassa sur le champ. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Kaiser et frotta son bassin contre le sien.**

« Si tu commences comme ça, je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. » grogna-t-il.

« Alors fais ce à quoi tu penses. Tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Il ne se fit pas prier et la déshabilla, et elle fit pareil avec lui. Il mit un préservatif et entra en elle sans plus attendre. Tout n'était que douceur et les gestes de Karl ne furent jamais brutaux contre sa compagne. Ils firent l'amour deux fois pour être pleinement satisfait. Du moins, pour l'instant.**

_**Jour du départ pour Hambourg.**_

**Tous les joueurs du Bayern étaient devant le car qui les conduirait à Hambourg, en compagnie du père de Karl, qui était l'entraîneur de l'équipe, du médecin sportif et du coach sportif. Les filles étaient présentes pour leur souhaiter bonne chance mais Karl et Sophia manquaient à l'appel. En effet, les deux tourtereaux se disaient au revoir dans les vestiaires des garçons. La porte fermé à clé, Sophia était plaquée contre le mur, Karl dévorant son cou de baiser fiévreux. **

« Karl, il faut que tu y ailles. » haleta Sophia.

« Je le sais mais **(Baiser dans le cou) **tu vas **(Baiser sur les lèvres) **me manquer ! » dit-il en l'embrassant pleinement.

« Mais tu…ne pars que…deux jours ! » rétorqua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

**Il l'embrassa pleinement et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit vraiment ressentir, ils s'écartèrent et s'arrangèrent.**

« Si on se dit au revoir comme ça à chaque fois qu'on joue dans différentes villes, ça risque de ne pas plaire à certaines personnes ! » dit Sophia.

« Je sais. » souffla Karl en s'asseyant sur un banc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en lui entourant les épaules.

« Avant qu'on ne se retrouve tous les deux, je n'avais aucun mal à partir pour les matchs à l'extérieur. Maintenant, c'est différent. » répondit-il.

« Tu ne pars que deux jours. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et de partir rejoindre tes coéquipiers pour le match important qui vous attend. Exécution ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« A vos ordres Chef ! » ricana-t-il.

**Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser puis rejoignirent les autres.**

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama le gardien de but.

« Les vestiaires sont encore en bon état ? » demanda Franck, un des équipiers de Karl.

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaires ! » répondit Karl.

« Tout le monde dans la car. Il est temps d'y aller ! » annonça Monsieur Schneider.

**Les joueurs montèrent dans le car mais Karl se retourna et donna un baiser passionné à Sophia, faisant siffler les joueurs des deux équipes. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent :**

« Donnes tout ce que t'as pour ce match ! » dit-elle.

« Promis ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il déposa un baiser sur son front et monta dans le car avec ses coéquipiers qui le charrièrent. La seule réponse que Karl leur donna fut :**

« La ferme ! »

**Pendant que le car s'éloignait, Jenny entoura les épaules de sa meilleure amie qui regardait son amour quitter le centre pour aller disputer son match à Hambourg.**

« Allez les filles, dans deux jours on a notre premier match contre Hambourg nous aussi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre une nouvelle fois contre Anna. Toutes à l'entraînement et plus vite que ça. » commanda Jenny.

« OUI ! » acquiescèrent-elle.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler ! » dit Sophia.

« Sans blague ! » railla Jenny.

**L'équipe féminine reprit l'entraînement pour leur premier match de la saison qui ne sera pas de tout repos.**

_**Jour de la confrontation entre le Bayern et Hambourg. Deuxième journée de la Bundesliga masculine.**_

_**Hambourg, Stade Imtech Arena !**_

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs pour ce match de la deuxième journée de la Bundesliga opposant le Bayern de Munich au club de Hambourg. Les joueurs sont sur le terrain, les deux capitaines, Karl-Heinz Schneider et Thomas Price se font face et se serrent la main avant le coup d'envoi du match. »_

**Thomas et Karl-Heinz se serrèrent la main.**

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sera bientôt de la même famille que je vais te faire de cadeau Thomas ! » annonça Karl.

« Je ne t'en ferai non plus, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser marquer. » contra Thomas.

« Que le meilleur gagne ! » dit Karl en allant se placer sur sa partie du terrain.

**Thomas alla à l'opposé, se plaça dans ses buts, et tous les joueurs furent en place.**

_« C'est le Bayern qui va donner le coup d'envoi avec Schneider et Tanner en pointe. Ils attendent le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Ce match va être des plus palpitant car comme vous le savez tous, les deux capitaines sont rivaux depuis des années. **(Coup de sifflet) **L'arbitre vient de donner le coup d'envoi et le Bayern passe à l'action. Ils semblent s'être bien préparés, autant des deux côtés. L'équipe du Bayern arrive à passer avec facilité les joueurs de Hambourg mais il semblerait que le numéro douze du Bayern soit en difficulté devant le maître d'œuvre d'Hambourg, Hermann Kartz qui réussit à lui chiper le ballon. »_

« NE CROIS PAS QUE TU IRAS PLUS LOIN HERMANN ! » cria Karl-Heinz en allant droit sur Hermann.

« JE T'ATTENDS KARL-HEINZ ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Les deux allemands se livrèrent un duel mais Karl-Heinz réussit à lui prendre le ballon et fonça vers les cages de Thomas.**

« VAS-Y SHOOTE ! » cria Thomas.

**Karl-Heinz décocha un tir super puissant mais Thomas réussit à l'arrêter. Il relança le ballon hors de sa partie du terrain et les joueurs d'Hambourg lancèrent la contre-attaque. **

**A Munich, Sophia était chez elle devant la télévision et regardait attentivement le match. Elle reconnaissait le côté guerrier de Karl et elle savait que s'il ne réussissait pas à marquer, sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Si c'était le cas, elle se promit d'y remédier à son retour.**

_**Barcelone, Stade Camp Nou !**_

**La première mi-temps du match opposant Barcelone à Valence était finit, et les deux équipes étaient à égalités : zéro partout ! Olivier et ses équipiers étaient dans les vestiaires, se reposant avant d'entamer la deuxième mi-temps.**

« Leur défense est beaucoup plus solide que l'an dernier ! » dit Alberto.

« Impossible de la pénétrer ! » rétorqua Grandios.

« Rien n'est impossible. Ils ont bien une faille dans leur défense et il faut la trouver ! » s'exclama Olivier, déterminé à gagner.

« Olivier a raison. Aucune défense n'est imparable. » approuva Rivaul.

**On frappa à la porte et un homme entra.**

« Atton, téléphone pour toi. Ça vient de l'étranger ! » annonça-t-il.

**Olivier jeta un œil à son entraîneur et ce dernier lui fit signe de la tête qu'il pouvait y aller. Il suivit l'homme et lorsqu'il posa le téléphone à son oreille :**

« Allô ? »

_« Olivier, c'est Patty ! »_

« Ah, salut ! »

_« Olivier, je t'ai connu plus combattif sur le terrain. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de marquer un but dès la reprise du match, tu m'entends ? »_

« Ne t'énerver pas. »

_« Promets-moi de gagner ce match ! »_

« Je te le promets ! »

_« Bon, j'aime mieux ça. Je suis sûr qu'avec Rivaul vous réussirez à trouver une faille dans la défense de Valence. T'es le meilleur Olivier, et tous les gars sont derrière toi ! PAS VRAI LES GARS ? »_

_« VAS-Y OLIVIER ! MONTRE-LEUR QUI EST LE PLUS FORT ! » retentit la voix de Bruce._

**Il entendit la voix de ses amis retentirent dans le combiné du téléphone et il se sentit remotivé. **

_« Olivier ? » appela son entraîneur._

**Il se retourna.**

« On y retourne ! »

« Bien Monsieur. J'arrive tout de suite ! » dit-il. **Il dit à Patty : **« Le match reprend. Je vous rappelle après. »

_« Entendu ! Gagne ce match Olivier ! »_

« Tu as ma parole ! »

**Et ils raccrochèrent. Oliver rejoignit ses coéquipiers et se plaça près de Rivaul.**

« C'était _elle_ ? » demanda l'Aigle Catalan.

« Ouais ! Elle m'a carrément ordonné de gagner ce match. » répondit Olivier, un sourire en coin.

« Ça doit être un sacré numéro cette fille ! » souligna Rivaul.

« Oh oui ! Elle n'hésitera pas à te remettre en place, peu importe si tu fais trois fois sa taille ! » expliqua Olivier.

« J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance. » avoua Rivaul en souriant.

**Olivier ne dit rien de plus et tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. C'était à Barcelone de donner le coup d'envoi de la seconde mi-temps. Olivier et Rivaul étaient côte à côte, attendant le signal de l'arbitre.**

« Il faut gagner ce match coûte que coûte ! » dit Rivaul.

« Je suis d'accord ! Je me charge de Santana. » proposa Olivier.

« Si tu veux. » acquiesça Rivaul.

**L'arbitre donne le coup d'envoi et la seconde mi-temps commença. Rivaul et Olivier lancèrent la contre attaque et évitèrent facilement les joueurs de Valence. Olivier passa le ballon à Alberto qui transmit à Bernard. Les deux joueurs hollandais dirigeaient le milieu de terrain de façon à laisser à Rivaul et Olivier l'occasion de monter en attaque et de trouver une faille dans la défense adverse. Bernard passa le ballon à Grandios, qui passa à Pteni, qui passa à Clemente. De son côté, Olivier était encerclé par deux joueurs, dont Santana, pareil du côté de Rivaul. Ils étaient tous les deux bloqués. **

_« Comment faire pour passer ? » se demanda Rivaul._

_« Il y a forcément un moyen de percer leur défense ! » pensa Olivier._

**Il regarda autour de lui et eu un déclic.**

_« Mais bien sûr ! Je dois tenter une retournée ! » se dit-il._

**Il porta son regard sur Rivaul et lui fit signe qu'il avait trouvé un moyen. Olivier regarda ses partenaires et lorsqu'il vit Alberto approcher avec le ballon, il lui fit un signe discret de lui faire une passe mais en hauteur. Alberto le fit et Olivier réussit à confondre ses gardes du corps en faisant chemin inverse.**

« Oh non ! » grogna Santana.

**Olivier s'élança dans les airs et lorsque le ballon arriva à sa hauteur, il tenta le tout pour le tout et effectua une retournée.**

« VAS-Y OLIVIER ! » hurla Alberto.

« METS LE AU FOND DES FILETS ! » cria Rivaul.

**Olivier frappa le ballon et effectua son tir de La Feuille Morte en retournée. **

**Le ballon réussira-t-il sa course au fond des cages adverses ? **

**Qu'en est-il du match qui oppose le Bayern et Hambourg ? **


	14. La compétition reprend, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_« Olivier Atton vient d'effectuer une magnifique retournée et a lancé son puissant tir de La Feuille Morte. Le ballon file tout droit vers les buts adverses. Le gardien de but de Valence s'élance dans la bonne direction mais sera-t-il assez rapide pour stopper ce tir puissant ? »_

**Tous les joueurs et le staff de Barcelone, ainsi que les supporters, retinrent leur souffle. Le ballon poursuivit sa course et termina au fond des filets, donnant l'avantage au FC Barcelone.**

_« ET C'EST LE BUT ! MAGNIFIQUE BUT D'OLIVIER ATTON ! »_

**Olivier retomba sur ses jambes et fut assaillit par Rivaul qui lui sauta dessus, rejoint aussitôt de ses équipiers. **

« Ah bravo Olivier ! » les félicita ses partenaires.

**Devant leur poste de télévision au Japon, toute la bande étaient réunis chez Patty et regardaient le match.**

« OUAIS IL A MARQUÉ ! » s'écria Bruce.

« Ah, c'était splendide ! Bravo Olivier ! » dit Julian, Tipi dans ses bras.

_« Je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse Olivier. » pensa Patty._

_**Retour à Barcelone.**_

**Les joueurs de Valence lancèrent la contre-attaque et ils semblaient complètement déboussolés par le but de Barcelone.**

_« Ils sont désorientés. C'est bien pour nous ça ! » pensa Rivaul._

**L'Aigle Catalan s'élança sur un joueur de Valence qui avait le ballon, et réussit à le lui prendre facilement.**

« ALLEZ OLIVIER, ON Y VA ! » cria Rivaul.

« JE TE SUIS ! » répondit Olivier.

**Le nouveau tandem de choc de Barcelone s'élança à l'assaut de la défense Valencienne, et ils se passèrent le ballon habilement. Lorsqu'Olivier récupéra l'une des passes de Rivaul, Santana tenta de contrer le japonais et les deux rivaux se lancèrent dans un duel décisif.**

_« Oh, voilà que Santana et Atton s'offrent un petit duel. Qui des deux joueurs réussira à prendre le ballon ? »_

**Olivier tenta quelque chose et il refit la fameuse Feinte Brésilienne de Rivaul. Il passa Santana et repartit à l'attaque, laissant le brésilien sans voix.**

« BIEN JOUÉ OLIVIER ! » dit Rivaul.

« A TOI ! » cria Olivier en faisant une passe à Rivaul qui était bien placé pour tirer.

_« Atton vient de servir Rivaul sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'Aigle Catalan de conclure. »_

**Rivaul réceptionna la superbe passe d'Olivier et décocha un tir super puissant.**

_« Magnifique tir de Rivaul ! »_

**Et le ballon finit lui aussi au fond des filets.**

_« ET BUT ! RIVAUL MARQUE LE DEUXIÈME BUT POUR BARCELONE. »_

**Le stade était en ébullition et des cries fusaient de partout. Rivaul et Olivier levèrent le point en l'air, un sourire énorme sur le visage. Dans les tribunes, l'épouse de Rivaul, Carla, et leurs deux enfants, furent très heureux du match de l'équipe.**

« OUAIS PAPA T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! » crièrent les deux garçons.

« OUAIS ! OUAIS ! ALLEZ OLIVIER MARQUES-EN UN AUTRE ! » hurla Pinto qui était près de la famille de Rivaul.

**L'aîné des enfants de Rivaul lui parla.**

« Dis, tu connais Olivier ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ouais c'est mon ami. Et tu vois ce ballon ? » lui dit-il en lui montrant le ballon que lui avait signé Olivier. **Le petit acquiesça. **« C'est Olivier qui me la signé lors de son arrivée à Barcelone, et depuis je suis son plus grand admirateur. »

« Rivaul c'est notre papa et on connaît Olivier. Ça te dit de les encourager ensemble ? » proposa le plus jeune des enfants.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Pinto.

**Les trois enfants encouragèrent l'équipe mais plus particulièrement Olivier et Rivaul, sous le regard attendrit de l'épouse du numéro dix.**

_**Fin du match.**_

**Coup de sifflet de l'arbitre annonçant la fin du match.**

_« Et c'est terminé. Barcelone l'emporte trois buts à un, avec un but d'Olivier Atton et un doublé du grand Rivaul. Les joueurs de Valence ont réussit à marquer un but mais avec Rivaul et Olivier sur tous les fronts, impossible d'en mettre un deuxième. Peut-être auront-ils plus de chance la prochaine fois ! »_

**Les joueurs remercièrent le public et Rivaul aperçut sa femme et ses fils. Olivier, qui fut à ses côtés, les aperçut aussi, ainsi que Pinto.**

« OLIVER, T'AS ÉTÉ GÉNIAL ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR OLIVIER ! » le félicita Pinto.

« MERCI PINTO ! » sourit Olivier

« OUAIS PAPA T'AS ÉTÉ FORMIDABLE ! » crièrent les fils de Rivaul.

**Rivaul se contenta de leur sourire.**

_**Dans les vestiaires de Barcelone.**_

**Les joueurs fêtèrent leur victoire. Clemente entoura les épaules de Rivaul et Olivier.**

« Vous avez été super tous les deux ! » leur dit-il.

« Faire le tir de La Feuille Morte en retournée, fallait oser Olivier ! » avoua Alberto.

« C'était le seul moyen. » dit Olivier en haussant les épaules.

« En tout cas, ça nous a permis de gagner. » s'écria Grandios.

« OUAIS ! » s'écrièrent les joueurs en même temps.

**Rivaul parla à Olivier un peu plus discrètement.**

« Tu vois, ta copine ne pourra pas dire que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses ! » chuchota Rivaul.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine. » rétorqua Olivier sur le même ton que son coéquipier.

« Mais ça le sera bientôt crois-moi ! » le charria Rivaul.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » demanda Pteni.

**Olivier lança un regard noir à Rivaul et ce dernier éclata de rire.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne leur dirais rien. Je te l'ai promis. » rassura Rivaul.

« Depuis quand vous cachez des choses à vos coéquipiers ? » demanda Bernard.

« Ça ne vous regarde en rien ! » rétorqua Rivaul. « C'est entre Olivier et moi. »

« Je rêve ! Maintenant ils se disent des trucs en douce. » s'outra Alberto.

**Tous les joueurs éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils sortirent des vestiaires, mais en chemin, le jeune Pinto, qui était resté au stade, accourut vers Olivier, son ballon dans les mains.**

« OLIVIER ! »

« Hey Pinto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » demanda Olivier.

« Je voulais te voir et te dire que je t'ai trouvé génial. T'es le meilleur ! » dit Pinto.

« Je te remercie ! Tu veux rencontrer les autres joueurs ? » proposa Olivier.

« Je…je ne sais pas si…si j'ai le…droit ! bégaya-t-il.

« Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Suis-moi ! » lui intima Olivier.

**Olivier conduisit le petit Pinto jusqu'aux autres joueurs.**

« Les gars, je vous présente Pinto. L'un de nos plus grands supporters ! » présenta Olivier.

« Hey, mais je te reconnais. Tu viens nous voir presque tous les jours à l'entraînement. » dit Alberto.

« Euh…ouais…c'est…m-moi ! » balbutia Pinto.

« Je t'ai connu plus bavard Pinto. » s'amusa Olivier.

**Pinto rougit et les garçons s'esclaffèrent.**

_« PAPA ! »_

**Rivaul se retourna et ses fils se jetèrent sur lui. Il vit sa femme leur courir après.**

« Désolé, j'ai essayé de les empêcher de venir. » s'excusa son épouse.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura Rivaul.

« Félicitations, vous les avez tous pilés ! » s'écria l'aîné des garçons.

« Tu pourrais choisir un autre mot jeune homme ! » le réprimanda la femme de Rivaul.

« Pardon ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Les joueurs s'amusèrent du spectacle, quand il fut l'heure pour les garçons de repartir au club pour faire le point avec l'entraîneur avant que tous rentre chez soit.**

« Les garçons, on va rentrer à la maison en attendant le retour de votre père. » dit la jeune femme.

« D'accord maman ! » acquiescèrent les garçons.

« Est-ce que Pinto peut venir ? » demanda le plus jeune des garçons.

**Elle jeta un regard à son mari, et il acquiesça. **

« Evidement, et puis, Olivier sera là lui aussi. Allez en route les enfants. Tu viens Pinto ? » dit la femme de Rivaul.

« Avec plaisir Madame. » accepta Pinto.

**Ils partirent tous les quatre et les joueurs allèrent au centre d'entraînement avant de tous rentrer chez eux.**

_**Hambourg, Stade Imtech Arena !**_

**La première mi-temps s'était terminé sur un score nul : zéro partout. Thomas arrêtait tous les tirs de Schneider et chaque fois qu'un des joueurs d'Hambourg pénétrait la défense adverse, il se faisait prendre le ballon par Schneider. Kartz tentait plusieurs tirs mais sans succès. La deuxième mi-temps avait commencée depuis vingt minutes déjà, et lorsque le coup d'envoi fut lancé, Karl-Heinz partait de nouveau à l'attaque. Neutralisant facilement la défense d'Hambourg, il arriva devant les cages de Thomas.**

« CETTE FOIS TU NE L'ARRÊTERAS PAS THOMAS ! » hurla Karl.

« JE T'ATTENDS ! » contra Thomas.

**Schneider tira d'une telle puissance que le ballon passa au ras des défenseurs. Thomas s'interposa et l'arrêta aisément, au grand damne de Karl. Le portier japonais sourit.**

_« Il m'énerve quand il sourit comme ça ! » pensa Karl._

_« Je t'ai dis que je ne te laisserai pas marquer ! » pensa Thomas._

**Thomas lança le ballon à Hermann et le match reprit.**

_**Fin du match.**_

**L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, arrêtant Karl-Heinz dans sa lancée. **

_« C'est terminé Mesdames et Messieurs. Ce match se termine sur un score nul de zéro partout. Les deux équipes ont bien jouées et aucunes d'elles n'a lâchés prises, mais aucun but n'a été marqué. Peut-être que lors du match retour ce sera différent. »_

**Les joueurs se changèrent dans les vestiaires et Karl sortit le premier du vestiaire de l'équipe du Bayern. Il croisa sa cousine qui attendait Thomas. Il alla à sa rencontre.**

« Salut Kat ! » dit-il.

**Elle leva les yeux et dit :**

« Je me disais aussi que je connaissais cette voix. »

« Ne commence pas. On ne se voit plus autant qu'avant alors je ne veux pas de dispute. » plaida-t-il.

« Je vais quand même t'étriper ! » continua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« T'as dis à Ruby que Thomas m'avait fait sa demande. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne rien dire. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je ne lui ai rien dis. Je t'ai donné ma parole et je ne romps jamais les promesses que je te fais. » contra-t-il.

« Ruby n'a pas pu deviner toute seule. Tu l'as dis à qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A personne, je te le jure. Avant le dernier match qui opposait nos clubs à Munich, Thomas est venu me voir pour me dire que lors de sa prochaine visite à New York avant la Coupe du Monde, il comptait te demander en mariage. Il voulait m'en parler avant pour anticiper ma réaction et c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas engueulé si tu veux tout savoir, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui en ai parlé à Ruby ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Alors qui est-ce ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Aucune idée ! » dit-il.

**Le sujet étant clos, Katalina décida de changer de sujet.**

« Alors, une petite souris m'a dit que Sophia et toi êtes de nouveau ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

« Ouais, et je dois avouer que je suis super content de l'avoir retrouvé. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Elle t'a vraiment manqué, ça se voit à ton visage. Je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça depuis tout le temps où vous n'étiez plus ensemble. » dit Katalina.

« C'est elle qui m'empêchait de devenir un crétin fini. Quand elle a rompu avec moi, tout s'est effondré en moi, alors je me suis forgé une carapace pour que ma peine ne se voit pas. Maintenant que Sophia est de nouveau dans ma vie, je vais changer, en bien. » avoua-t-il.

« Qui aurait cru que Karl serait un grand sentimental ? » ricana Thomas en arrivant près d'eux.

**Il encercla les épaules de sa fiancée et lança un regard amusé au Kaiser.**

« Ne commence pas ! » grogna Karl.

**Thomas fit un gros effort pour ne pas rire et Katalina lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule pour le faire taire.**

« Aïe ! » fit Thomas.

« Je ne savais pas que ma cousine te mener par le bout du nez ! » s'amusa Karl-Heinz.

« Arrête Karl ou je…. » commença par dire Kat.

« Ou tu… ? » attendit Thomas.

**Elle avait mit une main devant sa bouche et dit :**

« Excusez-moi ! »

**Avant de partir vers les toilettes, sous le regard médusé de Karl et Thomas.**

« C'est la première fois que je la voix agir comme ça ! » s'étonna Karl.

« Elle est bizarre ces temps-ci ! » avoua Thomas.

« Comment ça _« bizarre » _? » demanda le Kaiser.

« Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Elle est différente, surtout quand on est seul elle et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » répondit Thomas.

« D'accord, écoute, je veux bien qu'on fasse bientôt partie de la même famille mais, ce que tu fais avec ma cousine, je ne veux pas le savoir. » grimaça Karl.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

**Au même moment, les joueurs du Bayern et le père de Karl sortirent des vestiaires.**

« Fiston, il faut y aller maintenant si tu veux qu'on arrive à temps pour le match des filles ! » dit Monsieur Schneider.

« J'arrive ! » acquiesça Karl. **Il se retourna vers Thomas : **« Dis à Katalina que j'ai dû partir plus tôt. Je ne veux pas rater le premier match de Sophia dans le championnat allemand. »

« Je lui dirai. » affirma Thomas.

**Ils se serrèrent la main et Karl et ses équipiers quittèrent le stade, montèrent dans le car et firent route pour Munich sur le champ. **

_« Tu vas disputer ton premier match en Bundesliga, Sophia. Même si tu ne joueras pas en première mi-temps, tu vas faire un malheur durant la seconde partie, et je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. » pensa Karl._

_**Un peu plus tard chez Tom et Kat.**_

**Thomas venait de sortir d'une douche bienfaitrice et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre Katalina. Cette dernière était allongée sur le lit, en nuisette noire, les bras derrière la tête, une jambe remontée et une autre tendue, les yeux fermés. En voyant ce spectacle, Thomas dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus. En quelques secondes, elle était arrivée à faire grimper la température hormonale de Thomas sans le savoir.**

« Tu comptes rester devant cette porte toute la nuit ou tu comptes venir me réchauffer ? » demanda Katalina.

**Thomas sortit de sa léthargie et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le visage de Katalina, elle avait changée de position. Elle s'était allongée sur le côté et se frottait les jambes, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.**

« Alors ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Kat, je… » bégaya-t-il alors qu'il s'approcha du lit.

**Elle lui attrapa le bras et le fit tomber sur le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, caressant son torse musclé, traçant les lignes de ses abdominaux.**

« Thomas, tu me rends folle ! Chaque fois que je te vois jouer, **(Baiser) **ça me titille de l'intérieur. » susurra-t-elle.

« Kat, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Thomas, de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer.

« Rien du tout. J'ai juste envie de toi. » répondit-elle en l'embrassant avidement.

**Thomas laissa tomber ses doutes et profita du baiser torride que lui donnait sa fiancée. Leurs intimités se frôlèrent, faisant grogner Thomas. Quand Katalina sentit le sexe de Thomas contre sa féminité, elle se détacha des lèvres du japonais et fit la navette entre son boxer et ses yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.**

« Je vois que t'en as autant envie que moi. » l'alluma-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

**Pour toute réponse, Thomas échangea leurs places et il se retrouva sur elle. Katalina entoura une de ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et l'attira à elle pour un baiser fiévreux. Thomas caressa la jambe de Katalina qui était enroulée autour de sa taille, et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des fesses de la jeune fille, il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de dessous. Il sourit contre les lèvres de la jolie blonde et Katalina en profita pour débarrasser Thomas de son dernier vêtement. Une fois le boxer de Thomas enlevé, celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant. Il pénétra Katalina sans plus attendre et ils lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement.**

« T'en as mis du temps ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime me faire désirer ! » répondit-il.

**Thomas commença à bouger ses hanches et Katalina l'embrassa pour étouffer ses cris et ceux de Thomas. Ils ne firent même pas attention qu'ils avaient oubliés le préservatif. Cela arrivait fréquemment qu'ils omettaient de le mettre et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que c'est cet oubli qui est à l'origine du changement d'attitude de Katalina. Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**Pendant ce temps à Munich, l'heure de la rencontre Hambourg SV / Bayern de Munich des filles approchait à grand pas. Sophia était calme, comme d'habitude et se concentrait avant tout sur la mission que lui avait confiée l'entraineur durant la première mi-temps : étudier le jeu de l'équipe adverse pour l'utiliser à son avantage lors de la seconde période. Mais Sophia ne s'arrêtera pas là. Elle compte également étudier le jeu de ses équipières. Elle veut savoir pourquoi sa nouvelle équipe perdait à chaque rencontre contre Hambourg et sa rivale de toujours : Anna Kendall, capitaine de l'équipe féminine d'Hambourg et de la sélection allemande.**


	15. Sophia en Bundesliga

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**Le jour J était arrivé pour Sophia et l'équipe féminine du Bayern. Plus les heures défilées, plus les filles étaient angoissées, à l'exception de Jenny et Sophia. **

_**Dans les vestiaires du stade. Équipe du Bayern.**_

**Toute l'équipe était prête. Le match commençait dans trente minutes et elles attendaient. Jenny remarqua que Sophia avait son survêtement.**

_« L'entraîneur ne la fait pas jouer mais elle reste calme. Elle m'étonnera toujours ! » pensa Jenny._

« Coach ? » appela Myriam.

« Oui ? » dit-il.

« Pourquoi vous ne faites pas jouer Sophia ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous verrons ça en deuxième mi-temps mais pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur la rencontre, et non sur le pourquoi du comment ! » répondit-il.

« D'accord ! » dirent-elles en chœurs.

**Jenny regardait attentivement sa partenaire et celle-ci hocha la tête.**

_« L'entraîneur doit voir une idée en tête pour ne pas la faire jouer d'entrée. C'est la seule explication, sinon il ne risquerait pas de mettre en péril l'équipe face à cette furie qu'est Anna. » pensa Jenny._

_**Entrée sur le terrain.**_

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs pour cette première rencontre des équipes féminines du Bayern et Hambourg. Alors que les deux équipes types masculines ont fait match nul hier, que va-t-il en être pour les filles ? Nous vous rappelons que l'équipe du Bayern n'a jamais battu celle d'Hambourg depuis l'arrivée d'Anna Kendall dans l'équipe d'Hambourg. Mais l'équipe du Bayern a renforcé son effectif en recrutant Sophia Martinez, capitaine de l'équipe nationale de France et fille du célèbre Aaron Martinez qui a joué pour ce prestigieux club. Espérons que l'entraîneur saura en faire bon usage. »_

**Pendant que les joueuses se firent face sur le terrain, Sophia s'installa sur le banc de touche, jambes et bras croisés.**

_« Les deux capitaines se serrent la main et prirent place sur leur moitié de terrain. »_

**Anna jeta un œil sur le banc de touche du Bayern et croisa le regard de sa rivale.**

_« Ici tu n'as pas ta sœur pour t'aider. Tu ne me battras pas ! » pensa Anna, un sourire narquois sur le visage._

**Sophia connaissait ce sourire et, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de sa rivale de toujours :**

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ma sœur à mes côtés pour te montrer qui est la meilleure de nous deux. Attends la seconde période et tu verras ce que je sais faire ! »_

**Dans les tribunes, Karl-Heinz et le reste de l'équipe venait d'arriver juste à temps. Ils trouvèrent des places et s'installèrent.**

**A Paris, les deux équipes types étaient réunies au club et attendaient le début match.**

« Pourquoi Sophia n'est pas sur le terrain ? » demanda Alcide Pierre.

« L'entraîneur veut que Sophia analyse le jeu d'Hambourg, mais tel que je connais ma sœur, elle va aussi analyser celui du Bayern. Elle a des doutes sur certaines joueuses ! » répondit Julia.

**Ben passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et le match commença au même moment.**

_« L'arbitre vient de donner le coup de sifflet et le match commence par une offensive de Kendall et de sa partenaire de jeu, Tanya Reyes ! »_

**Les deux jeunes filles partirent à l'attaque et Kendall se retrouva face à Jenny.**

_« Les deux capitaines se livre un duel des plus acharnés. »_

**Alors que Kendall esquiva le tacle de Jenny, celle-ci prit appuie sur une de ses mains et stoppa Anna en prenant le ballon.**

_« Magnifique action de Jenny Giller. Elle vient de piquer le ballon à Anna Kendall après un super tacle au sol. »_

**Jenny se releva et partit à l'assaut de la défense d'Hambourg, suivit de près par Myriam et Lisa. Elles se passèrent le ballon agilement, puis Jenny décocha un tir puissant, mais il fut intercepté par la gardienne de but. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait.**

_« Ne souris pas comme ça, tu n'es pas la meilleure gardienne. Attends que Sophia te lance son boulet de canon. Tu feras moins la maligne. » pensa Jenny._

**Le match reprit et le ballon atterrit dans les pieds de Kendall et elle traversa la défense facilement, et encore plus Katia qui se laissa avoir comme une débutante.**

_« Ce n'est pas vrai. » se dit Katia._

_« Attention, Kendall se positionne face aux buts, tire, ET C'EST LE BUT ! »_

**Le ballon alla droit au fond des filets, donnant l'avantage à Hambourg. Comme à son habitude, Anna afficha un sourire supérieur.**

_« Je vais te le faire ravaler ton sourire en deuxième mi-temps tu vas voir. » pensa Sophia. _

_« L'entraîneur aurait dû faire rentrer Sophia d'entrée de jeu. Elle analyse tout aussi bien le jeu de son adversaire quand elle est sur le terrain. » pensa Karl depuis les tribunes._

« Elles sont mal parti. Je ne vois pas comment elles pourront gagner le match alors que la défense se laisse percer facilement. » dit Franck, un des joueurs du Bayern.

« Attendez que Sophia entre sur le terrain et là, ce sera une toute autre histoire. » avoua Karl Heinz.

_**Mi-temps.**_

_**Vestiaires du Bayern.**_

« Bravo Katia. Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois qu'on les affronte. » s'emporta Myriam.

« T'as qu'à prendre ma place et on verra bien si tu fais mieux que moi face à elle. » s'énerva Katia à son tour.

« Ça suffit toutes les deux ! » souffla Lisa.

**Jenny et Sophia s'étaient mises dans un coin isolé du vestiaire pour discuter tranquillement.**

« Ce n'est pas en s'emportant les unes contre les autres qu'on peut gagner un match. » murmura Sophia.

« Elles ne m'écoutent jamais ! » dit Jenny sur le même ton.

« Anna est très maligne. Elle connaît les points faibles de toute l'équipe, à part les tiens et les miens. Il faut vraiment que les filles se forgent un mental d'acier sinon, on court droit à la catastrophe cette saison. » expliqua Sophia.

« Tu penses pouvoir nous faire remporter ce match ? » demanda Jenny.

« Tu me connais ! » répondit Sophia.

**Les filles continuaient de se blâmer les unes les autres, et Sophia commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.**

« Tu permets que je m'en mêle, capitaine ? » demanda Sophia à Jenny.

« Fais-toi plaisir ! » sourit-elle.

**Sophia se mit à siffler d'une telle force que les filles se turent. L'entraîneur entra au même instant, mais personne ne vit l'entraîneur des garçons et quelques joueurs de l'équipe masculine, y comprit Karl-Heinz, entrer dans le vestiaire qui était assez grand pour accueillir trois équipes de basket.**

« Non mais vous vous entendez parler ? » demanda Sophia.

« T'es gentille Sophia, mais tu n'étais pas sur le terrain alors tu ne t'en mêles pas ! » dit Katia.

« Ouh ! Ça va barder ! » marmonna Karl-Heinz et Jenny.

« Non, je n'y étais pas, mais je vous ai vu jouer. A l'exception de trois d'entres vous, vous étiez pitoyable. » dit Sophia.

« Excuse-moi ? » s'outra Katia.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord en défense, et vous vous laissez facilement avoir. Non mais ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que vous gagnerez. Anna le sait et elle en tire profit. » expliqua Sophia.

« Je ne veux surtout pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, c'est à Jenny de leur remonter les bretelles, pas à toi Sophia. » lui dit le gardien de but des garçons.

« Brian ? » dit Schneider.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il.

« La ferme ! » rétorqua Karl-Heinz.

**Il regarda sa petite amie et lui fit signe de la tête de continuer.**

« Comme la si bien fait remarquer notre cher ami Brian, je ne suis pas votre capitaine, et heureusement pour vous parce que je peux vous assurer que si c'était le cas, je vous en aurais fais baver aux entraînements. Vous n'êtes pas assez forte pour gagner le championnat, et ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne finissiez jamais dans les trois premiers à la fin de la saison. Désolé Jenny ! » se rattrapa Sophia à son amie.

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal ! » s'amusa cette dernière.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour perdre la plupart des matches, et encore moins pour perdre devant l'autre pimbêche d'Hambourg. Je n'ai jamais perdu contre elle en équipe nationale, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! » avoua Sophia.

« Sophia ? » appela l'entraîneur.

« Oui Coach ? » répondit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu remplaceras Katia en deuxième période. Sienna, tu monteras en défense pour que Sophia puisse mener l'attaque. » ordonna l'entraîneur.

« Très bien ! » acquiesça la jeune fille.

**On frappa à la porte et la voix de l'arbitre se fit entendre.**

_« Reprise dans cinq minutes. » annonça-t-il._

« On arrive ! » répondit l'entraîneur.

« Allez, c'est parti ! T'es prête à faire tes premiers pas dans le championnat allemand Soso ? » demanda Jenny.

« Et comment. Je vais lui montrer à cette gardienne qu'elle n'est pas la plus forte. » répondit Sophia.

**Tout le monde sortit des vestiaires, laissant Sophia se changer. Lorsqu'elle fut en tenue, elle sortit des vestiaires, et quand Karl-Heinz la vit, il fut heureux de constater qu'elle portait son numéro de toujours : le numéro onze.**

« Hey ! » l'appela-t-il.

« Salut ! Je vais le gagner ce match ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas ! Bonne chance ! » dit-il en l'embrassant.

**Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle dit :**

« J'en ai ! »

**Karl retourna dans les tribunes et Sophia rejoignit sa meilleure amie.**

« J'aimerai bien moi qu'on me souhaite bonne chance de cette façon. Veinarde ! » sourit Jenny.

« Et j'aurai droit à une super récompense quand on aura gagné ! » s'extasia Sophia.

**Elles éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent sur le terrain. Les deux françaises se placèrent au rond central pour donner le coup d'envoi de la seconde période, attendant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.**

_« Changement dans l'équipe du Bayern. Sophia Martinez remplace Katia Müller ! Cette seconde mi-temps risque d'être riche en rebondissement ! »_

**Sophia et Anna se fixèrent durement.**

_« Bienvenue dans le championnat allemand Sophia. On va pouvoir continuer notre duel en dehors des matchs nationaux ! » pensa Anna._

_« Comme on se retrouve. La dernière fois qu'on s'est affronté, c'était pour la finale de la Coupe d'Europe où nous vous avons battus haut la main. Ce soir, je vais de nouveau te battre. Tu peux en être certaine. » pensa Sophia._

**L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi et le match reprit. Jenny donna le ballon à Sophia, qui le contrôla parfaitement, et passa facilement les deux joueuses adverses qui tentaient de la bloquer.**

_« C'est incroyable ! Martinez vient de passer deux joueuses sans la moindre difficulté. Elle semble très à l'aise et surtout très déterminée à faire gagner ce match à son équipe. »_

« A TOI JENNY ! » cria Sophia à sa meilleure amie.

**Elle lui passa le ballon et elles partirent toutes deux en contre-attaque. Elles se firent des passes très fluides qui ébranlèrent les joueuses d'Hambourg. En quelques secondes, Sophia fut prête à tirer.**

« C'EST A TOI ! » hurla Jenny en lui passant le ballon.

« ARRÊTEZ-LA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? » s'emporta Kendall.

**Les défenseurs n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir que Sophia décocha un missile qui fonça direct dans les cages d'Hambourg, et transperça les filets.**

_« C'EST EXTRAORDINAIRE ! A PEINE RENTRÉE SUR LE TERRAIN QUE LA NOUVELLE VENUE PARMI LE BAYERN MARQUE ET ÉGALISE ! »_

**Le stade fut très bruyant et ils acclamèrent la nouvelle joueuse de leur équipe. Sophia fut assaillit par ses équipières qui la félicitèrent. Dans les tribunes, Karl-Heinz affichait un sourire satisfait, tandis que ses coéquipiers furent médusés.**

« C'es impossible. Comment elle a fait pour passer toute la défense et marquer ? » s'étonna Brian, le gardien de but.

« Elle est incroyable ! » souffla Franck, un joueur de l'équipe.

« Je vous avais prévenu ! Regardez bien la suite parce que ce n'est pas fini. » dit Karl-Heinz.

**Le match avait reprit avec un assaut d'Anna Kendall et de sa partenaire, Tanya Reyes ! Au moment où Anna allait pour frapper, Sophia, qui avait remontée tout le terrain, intercepta le ballon en effectuant un tacle au sol magistral, et dans les règles.**

_« QUEL TACLE ! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! »_

_« Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne passerais pas ! » pensa Sophia._

**Anna tomba à la renverse et Sophia partit dans le terrain adverse, Myriam à ses côtés tandis que Jenny essayait de se défaire d'une joueuse d'Hambourg un peu trop collante. Sophia fit jouer le milieu de terrain et les joueuses semblèrent transfigurées.**

**Dans les tribunes, du côté des garçons, c'était l'ahurissement total.**

« L'arrivée de Sophia dans l'équipe les a complètement changées. » dit Franck.

**Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer mais Karl ne quittait pas Sophia des yeux. Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements.**

_« Tu n'as pas fini de nous éblouir ma chérie. Montres leur ce que t'as dans le ventre ! » pensa-t-il._

**Sur le terrain, Sophia se plaçait pour tirer et la gardienne d'Hambourg se plaça devant la française.**

_« Parfait ! » pensa Sophia._

**Sophia feinta la gardienne et fit une passe à sa gauche. Jenny arriva et mit une tête.**

_« ET C'EST LE BUT ! MAFNIGIQUE FEINTE DE LA PART DU NUMÉRO ONZE ET QUELLE PASSE POUR SON CAPITAINE QUI MARQUE DE LA TÊTE ! »_

**Les deux amies se tapèrent dans la main et repartirent se mettre en place. De son côté, Anna n'en revenait pas.**

_« Elle va me rendre folle ! » s'étrangla-t-elle._

_**Fin du match.**_

**Coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.**

_« C'est terminé. Cette rencontre se termine sur une superbe victoire du Bayern de Munich qui après avoir été mené au score en première mi-temps, est revenu à la marque grâce à leur nouvelle recrue : Sophia Martinez. Le Bayern l'emporte donc trois buts à un avec un but du capitaine Jenny Giller et un doublé de Martinez, dont une superbe retournée. »_

_**Dans les vestiaires.**_

**Les joueuses arrosèrent Sophia avec leurs bouteilles d'eaux.**

« Arrêtez les filles ! » ria-t-elle.

« C'est pour te souhaiter la bienvenue définitive dans l'équipe. Après ce match, hors de question que tu restes sur la touche. » s'exclama Myriam.

_« Sophia ? » _

**Elle se retourna et vit Katia, gênée.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la française.

« Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi à la mi-temps. Je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment désolé et que, j'aimerai que Jenny et toi vous nous entraînez comme vous avez été entraînées pour être aussi forte sur le terrain. » avoua Katia.

**Sophia regarda les joueuses puis reporta son attention sur Katia.**

« Ce sera avec joie. Mais je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. On a été entraînée par mon père lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Si vous voulez être capable d'écraser les autres équipes, il faudra vous entraîner avec vos tripes. C'est compris ? » demanda Sophia.

« OUI ! » s'écrièrent les filles.

« Bien. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais me changer parce que je suis trempée à cause de vous et hors de question que vous mouillez ma tenue. » pouffa Sophia.

**Après une bonne douche, elles se changèrent. Elles remirent leurs survêt' officiels, sauf Jenny et Sophia. **

**Jenny mit un pantacourt noir, un haut blanc avec un petit décolleté, des chaussures de la même couleur que le haut de cinq centimètres, et elle avait ondulée ses cheveux.**

**Sophia elle portait une jupe en jean noir, une ceinture marron, un haut, des bottes marron et elle avait lissée ses cheveux.**

**Lorsqu'elles firent face à leurs équipières, celles-ci les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.**

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-elles en chœurs.

« Pourquoi vous vous habillez comme ça ? » demanda Myriam.

« Ecoutez, quand on est à l'entraînement ou dans un match, pas de problème on s'habille comme les mecs. Mais une fois hors de tout ça, il faut savoir redevenir une fille de temps en temps ! » répondit Jenny.

« Décoincez-vous un peu mes gazelles ! » leur conseilla Sophia avant de sortir des vestiaires avec Jenny.

**Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie qui se trouvait derrière le stade, là où aucun journaliste n'était autorisé à pénétrer. **

« Tu crois que Brian va aimer ? » demanda Jenny.

« Ne me dis pas que t'en pince pour lui ? » pouffa Sophia.

« Il est trop craquant. » couina Jenny.

« T'as raison. Faut savoir se servir là où on peut. En plus, il est très séduisant ! » avoua Sophia.

« Fais attention que Karl ne t'entende pas ! » ricana Jenny.

« Je me ferai pardonner une fois qu'on sera à la maison. » affirma Sophia.

**Elles rirent et arrivèrent à destination. Les garçons parlaient tranquillement.**

« Ça papote ? » demanda Jenny.

**Les garçons levèrent la tête et se figèrent. Franck regardait plus particulièrement les jambes de Sophia, ce qui ne plu pas du tout à Karl, qui lui donna une claque derrière la tête.**

« Hey ! » s'écria Franck.

« Regarde ailleurs ! » le prévint Karl.

**Franck déglutit et Karl se dirigea vers Sophia. Il enlaça sa taille et lui susurra :**

« Salut vous ! »

« Salut ! » dit-elle sur le même ton.

**Elle fondit sur ses lèvres et ils partagèrent un baiser des plus passionnés, sous les sifflements des joueurs. **

_**Le soir, chez Karl et Sophia.**_

**Une fois dans leur chambre, Karl sauta sur Sophia et l'embrassa d'une telle force qu'ils tombèrent sur le lit, lui sur elle.**

« On a une envie en particulier Monsieur Schneider ? » demanda Sophia d'une voix suave.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« J'en ai une vague idée ! » dit-elle en frottant son intimité contre celle bien érigé du Kaiser.

**Il reprit immédiatement les lèvres de Sophia et ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre au fur et à mesure, se caressant au passage. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, Karl mit un préservatif et se plaça entre les jambes de Sophia. Il glissa en elle et ils soupirèrent d'aise. Karl commença à bouger en elle et au fil des mouvements, Sophia sentit un feu encore inconnu jusque là, grandir en elle.**

« Plus fort ! Chéri, plus fort ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Il accéléra ses pénétrations et les intensifièrent. Le plaisir fut si intense que Sophia s'accrocha à Karl comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans pour autant stopper les mouvements et dirent à l'unisson :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Dans une dernière pénétration vive, ils atteignirent l'orgasme et il fut si puissant qu'ils en eurent des tremblements. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et les tremblements de Karl avaient cessés, mais pas ceux de Sophia, encore sous le coup de son orgasme. Il la prit dans ses bras, tout en gardant la même position, et la mena dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la cabine de douche, il régla la température de l'eau et fit couler le jet sur sa bien-aimée, dont les tremblements commençaient à s'atténuer. Elle se colla un peu plus à Karl, qui lui releva la tête.**

« Avec toute cette effervescence, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour le match alors, félicitations mon amour ! » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je savais que t'étais là, c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me surpasser. » avoua-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et prirent leur douche. Une fois propre, ils s'habillèrent, Karl-Heinz d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt, et Sophia d'un mini-short et d'une brassière. Ils allèrent manger puis ils se mirent au lit, mais n'avaient pas sommeil alors ils discutèrent. Ils étaient allongés sur le côté, se faisant face.**

« T'as été somptueuse aujourd'hui sur le terrain ! » dit Karl.

« Je te remercie. Tu n'as pas été mauvais non plus. Même si personne n'a gagné, je suis fière de toi. Tu t'es donné à fond, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! » dit-elle.

« J'ai vu ma cousine après le match ! » informa-t-il.

« Comment elle va ? » demanda Sophia.

« Elle va bien. Thomas prend soin d'elle, et c'est tout ce que je demande. » avoua-t-il.

**Sophia regarda son petit ami et lui caressa les cheveux.**

« Je t'aime Karl-Heinz. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même après t'avoir… » mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

**Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, faisant revivre de mauvais souvenir. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit :**

« Tout ça c'est du passé. On est de nouveau ensemble et c'est ça le plus important. Je t'aime Sophia. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, je te le jure. Être loin de toi me tue de l'intérieur. Je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser repartir loin de moi. »

« Je ne te laisserai plus. Tu as ma parole. Je t'aime tellement ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui et ils se prouvèrent une nouvelle fois leur amour, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.**

**Pendant ce temps à Paris, le premier match du championnat de France va commencer. Ben et son équipe s'apprête à affronter l'Olympique Lyonnais au Parc des Princes, tandis que les filles joueront trois jours plus tard contre l'AS Monaco. La tension monte entre les équipes mais une question se pose : qui remportera le match Paris / Lyon ?**


	16. Paris cotnre Lyon

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Paris, France.**_

**C'était le matin du jour où allait voir se jouer le premier match du championnat de France. Paris VS Lyon ! Ben Becker était allongé dans son lit, sur le ventre et dormait tranquillement, prenant le maximum de force pour le match. Julia, quant à elle, était réveillée depuis longtemps et regardait son petit ami dormir. Ils avaient été sages la nuit dernière et s'étaient contentés de baisers langoureux au lieu d'une nuit torride comme tous les soirs, ou presque. Chaque veille de match, ils faisaient ceinture et pas de sexe pour ne pas être épuisés durant le match mais qu'importe, ils se rattrapaient le soir.**

**Il était seulement six heures trente du matin et l'équipe des garçons devaient se retrouver au club à neuf heures pour la mise au point et revoir les derniers points importants. Julia décida de laisser Ben dormir le plus possible et sortit du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, mais deux bras l'entoura sur le champ et la ramena au lit subitement.**

« WOAH ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Elle se retrouva à sa place initiale et Ben enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa chérie.**

« Tu ne sors pas de ce lit sans moi. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ben, je voulais seulement aller prendre une douche et te préparer un bon petit déjeuner ! » avoua-t-elle.

« On le fera ensemble comme tous les matins, mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu me tiennes dans tes bras mon amour ! » dit-il en inspirant le parfum de la peau de Julia.

« Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt ! » dit Julia en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Hum ! » souffla-t-il avant de se rendormir.

**Il se laissa bercer par les caresses de Julia et se rendormit dans ses bras, ne la lâchant pas pour autant.**

_**Une heure et demi plus tard.**_

**Pendant que Ben prenait sa douche, Julia préparait un petit déjeuner qui donnera des forces à son petit japonais. Une fois que tout fut prêt sur la table, il ne manquait plus que Ben. Il arriva à peine quelques secondes après, tout stressé. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soufflant.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Julia.

**Il se contenta de grogner et de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Julia alla se placer derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du nippon.**

« Mon chéri ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondit-il en grognant.

« Est-ce que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir eu de sexe la nuit dernière qui te mets dans cet état ? » le taquina-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur la nuque de Ben.

« Ne parle pas de ça sinon je risque de te prendre sur la table de la cuisine sur le champ ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

**Il se releva sur la chaise et sa tête se posa sur le ventre de Julia, et dit :**

« Je suis stressé pour le match. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Mais ce n'est rien. Une fois sur le terrain ça ira mieux. » assura-t-il.

« Tu joues pour le club depuis trois ans maintenant et ça te fait ça à chaque début de saison. Tout ira bien mon cœur. J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. Avant que je revienne à Paris, un grand vide s'était formé là. » avoua-t-il en prenant la main de Julia et la posa sur son cœur.

« Oui mais tu es revenu, et on est toujours ensemble. » sourit-elle et l'embrassa. « Maintenant, manges ! »

« Oui maman ! » la charria-t-il.

« Idiot ! » ricana-t-elle.

**Ils mangèrent dans le calme en se regardant amoureusement puis il fut l'heure pour eux de rejoindre le club. **

_**Parc des Princes.**_

_**Dans les vestiaires du PSG.**_

**Les garçons étaient prêts, et quant à Ben, il était plus détendu que ce matin. Depuis qu'il jouait à Paris, il portait le numéro neuf et menait le milieu de terrain pendant que Pierre et Napoléon se chargeaient de l'attaque. L'entraîneur arriva et regarda ses joueurs.**

« Alors écoutez-moi, c'est le premier match de la saison et il faut marquer un grand coup dès le début. Vous devez gagner ce match. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? » demanda l'entraîneur.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondirent-ils.

« On y va ! » dit l'entraîneur.

**Les garçons sortirent du vestiaire et l'équipe féminine était là, dans toute leur splendeur, ce qui veut dire, habillées comme des filles.**

« On a droit à des pom-pom girls. Chouette ! » s'exclama Anthony, le gardien de but.

« Tu aimerais bien hein ? » demanda Jessica.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Seulement dans tes rêves mon mignon ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu nous verras agiter des pompons. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Ah, ça fait mal, mais je m'en remettrais ! » dit-il en plaçant sa casquette sur la tête.

« Bon les mecs, vous gagnez ce match parce que demain vous nous dites CIAO, car nous c'est direction…. » commença Camilla, la gardienne de but des filles.

« MONACO ! » s'exclamèrent-elles à l'exception de Julia qui était dans un coin isolé avec Ben.

« Les filles, vous êtes cinglées ! » souligna Napoléon.

« Tu permets Louis. Pendant que notre capitaine et Ben se font des papouilles, on a bien le droit de s'amuser. » rétorqua Jessica.

« Ben, tu lâches la bouche de Julia et on y va ! » pressa Pierre.

« Je lui souhaitais bonne chance ! » expliqua Julia pendant que Ben se remettait du baiser qu'il venait de recevoir.

**Les garçons se prirent la tête entre les mains pendant que les filles riaient. L'équipe des filles alla dans les tribunes pour assister au match, tandis que les deux équipes mâles entraient sur le terrain. Paris en rouge et bleu, et Lyon en blanc.**

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs à ce premier match du championnat de France qui oppose le Paris Saint-Germain à l'Olympique Lyonnais. Rappelons que le PSG est le teneur en titre de champion de France depuis trois années consécutives et que Lyon les talonnes souvent de près à la deuxième place, avec l'Olympique de Marseille et les Girondins de Bordeaux, qui espèrent pouvoir détrôner les champions cette année. Les deux équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain et les capitaines, Alcide Pierre pour Paris et Mathias Contreras pour Lyon se serrent la main. »_

**L'arbitre lança une pièce à pile ou face pour désigner la première équipe à lancer l'offensive. C'est finalement Lyon qui commencera.**

_« C'est donc l'Olympique Lyonnais qui donnera le coup d'envoi de ce match qui s'annonce palpitant. »_

**L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre.**

_« Et c'est parti pour le début de ce match avec l'attaque lancée par Contreras et son équipe. »_

_**Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu.**_

**Aucune des deux équipes n'avaient réussi à marquer car chaque fois qu'un joueur d'une équipe avait le ballon, il se faisait immédiatement contrer par l'équipe adverse. Ben avait beaucoup de mal à mener le milieu de terrain car il devait sans cesse empêcher l'attaquant vedette de Lyon, Sébastien Milos, de passer. Alors qu'un face à face s'annonçait entre les deux joueurs, Ben trouva la faille dans le jeu de Milos et fit signe à Pierre et Napoléon de se préparer à la contre-attaque. Milos tenta une percée sur le côté gauche de Ben mais celui-ci s'y attendait, donc, il fit semblant de glisser mais le joueur lyonnais ne vit pas la suite venir. Ben prit appuie sur sa main et prit le ballon dans ses pieds.**

_« Comment il a fait ça ? » pensa Milos, abasourdi par l'action qui venait de se produire._

_« QUELLE SUBERBE ACTION DE BECKER ! »_

« ALCIDE, LOUIS, A VOUS DE JOUER ! » cria Ben en leur lançant le ballon.

**Pierre réceptionna le ballon et dit à Ben :**

« SUPERBE PASSE BEN, MERCI ! »

**Et il parti à l'attaque avec Napoléon. Ils passèrent la défense facilement et Napoléon tira. Le ballon fila à toute vitesse dans les buts et finit sa course au fond des filets.**

_« ET BUUUUUUT ! GRÂCE A UNE MAGNIFIQUE PASSE DE BECKER AU DUO DE CHOC DU PSG, LES PARISIENS OUVRENT LE SCORE APRÈS UN PUISSANT TIR DE NAPOLÉON ! »_

**Les joueurs de Paris se jetèrent sur le numéro onze de l'équipe pour le féliciter. Alcide se tourna vers Ben et il remarqua que ce dernier grimaçait.**

« Ben ? » appela Pierre.

« Quoi ? » répondit Ben en regardant son capitaine.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Alcide.

« Je vais très bien. » répondit Ben.

**En fait, non, il n'allait pas très bien. Le tacle qu'il avait effectué pour prendre le ballon à Milos avait laissé des marques sur le jeune nippon. Une douleur pas très importante, mais présente, se faisait sentir dans la cheville de Ben.**

_« Je ne dois rien laisser paraître et continuer le match. J'ai déjà connu pire quand j'ai joué avec la New Team il y a huit ans, et je n'avais pas renoncé à jouer malgré ma blessure. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. » pensa Ben._

**Dans les tribunes, Julia sentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ben. Elle le vit boiter légèrement, et elle savait qu'il avait mal à la jambe.**

_**Mi-temps.**_

_**Vestiaires de Paris.**_

**La première période venait de s'achever et le score était toujours le même : un à zéro pour Paris. Ben s'assit sur une chaise et tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur mais sans un bandage, il ne pourrait pas continuer le match.**

« Ben ? » fit la voix de l'entraîneur.

« Oui Coach ? » dit Ben en regardant son entraîneur.

« Comment va ta jambe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça ira. Je tiendrais tout le match. » assura Ben.

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

« Ce n'est pas déjà l'heure de la reprise ! » s'étonna le gardien de but.

« Tu peux entrer Julia ! » dit Ben.

**La porte s'ouvrit effectivement sur Julia et Napoléon ne pu s'empêcher de demander à Ben :**

« Comment tu savais que c'était elle ? »

« Une intuition ! » répondit Ben en fixant sa petite amie.

**Dans ses mains, il y avait un pack de glace et de quoi faire un bandage. Elle s'approcha de Ben, faisant abstraction des joueurs et dit à Ben :**

« Je devrais t'en coller une pour ne pas avoir demandé à te faire soigner dès que t'as eu mal. »

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Mouais ! Ça ira pour cette fois. » dit-elle en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant en face de Ben.

« Comment ils font ça ? » demanda Bastien, un des joueurs de l'équipe.

« Comment on fait quoi ? » demanda Julia à son tour tandis que Ben enlevait crampon, protège tibias et chaussette.

« Ça ! Lui qui sait qui frappe à la porte, toi pour savoir qu'il est blessé ! » poursuivit le joueur.

**Ben ne répondit pas et posa sa jambe sur celle de Julia qui lui mit le pack de glace sur la cheville. Ben grimaça.**

« Désolé ! » sourit Julia.

« Quelqu'un va me répondre ? » s'impatienta Bastien.

« Ne cherche pas à réfléchir, c'est trop douloureux pour ton petit cerveau ! » se moqua Pierre.

**Tout le vestiaire éclata de rire et Julia ne quittait pas Ben du regard. Elle avait une main posée sur le pack de glace qui reposait sur la cheville de Ben, et une main dans celle de Ben, doigts entrelacés.**

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls ? » demanda Karim, un autre joueur de l'équipe.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de regarder ! » dit Napoléon, qui se concentrait sur la seconde mi-temps qui approchait.

« Comment va ta cheville maintenant ? » demanda Julia à Ben, tout bas.

« Mieux depuis que t'as mis la glace dessus. » répondit Ben.

« Je vais te faire une bandage. » dit Julia.

**Elle retira le pack de glace et fit un bandage efficace à Ben, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle lui remit le protège tibia, la chaussette et le crampon.**

« Change lui son slip aussi pendant que tu y es ! » rétorqua Karim.

**Julia s'empara du pack de glace et le lui balança en pleine figure mais il se le reçut sur l'épaule.**

« Aïe ! » se plaignit-il.

« La prochaine fois tu la fermeras ! » dit Alcide.

« Tu devrais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du match mais s'il te plaît, soit prudent ! » dit Julia à Ben.

« Je ferai attention ! C'est promit ! » affirma-t-il en voyant le regard insistant de sa petite amie.

**Elle se leva et Ben se mit debout, bougeant son pied. Ça allait mieux ! Julia l'embrassa avec tout son amour, sous les sifflements des joueurs.**

« Elle nous le requinque ! » ricana Napoléon.

« Je t'aime ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » fit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« C'est vraiment très touchant les filles, mais on a un match à terminer ! » dit Alcide.

**Julia leva les yeux au ciel et sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre ses équipières dans les tribunes.**

_**Seconde mi-temps.**_

_**Sur le terrain. Vingt minutes de jeu.**_

_« Attention, Milos se place face aux buts pour tirer et le goal parisien tente de l'en empêcher. »_

**Mais le joueur lyonnais changea de tactique à la dernière minute et fit une passe décisive à son capitaine, Contreras, qui tira et marqua le but.**

_« ET BUUUUUUT ! LYON REVIENT A LA MARQUE GRÂCE A UNE SUPERBE ENTENTE ENTRE MILOS ET SON CAPITAINE ! COMMENT VONT RÉAGIR LES PARISIENS ? »_

_« A ton avis ? On va en marquer un autre et gagner ce match ! » pensa Alcide._

_« On ne doit pas perdre ce premier match ! » pensa Ben._

_« Ils vont voir ces lyonnais ce qu'on sait faire. » pensa Napoléon._

**Les minutes défilèrent et aucune des deux équipes n'arrivaient à faire la différence. A quelques minutes de la fin du match, Ben intercepta un ballon destiné à un lyonnais et remonta le terrain jusqu'aux cages adverses. Napoléon et Pierre, étant marqués de très près, Ben se devait d'agir.**

_« Vas-y Ben ! Montre leur un peu ce que tu sais faire ! » pensa Alcide._

**Ben dribbla facilement les joueurs mais Milos le tacla brutalement, le blessant davantage à la cheville. Ben ne se laissa pas faire et prit le ballon entre ses pieds. Il tomba par terre, le ballon toujours en sa possession et lorsqu'il se releva en s'appuyant malencontreusement sur sa cheville blessé, il laissa échapper une plainte.**

_« Je ne dois pas abandonné. Je suis près des buts et si j'arrive à me rapprocher un peu plus, j'arriverai à marquer, malgré ma blessure. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon équipe ! » pensa Ben._

**Il se remit sur ses pieds et transperça la défense lyonnaise. Lorsqu'il fut devant la surface de réparation, il se prépara à tirer.**

_« Becker se prépare à tirer. Il est très bien placé mais va-t-il réussir à marquer ? »_

**Ben mit toute sa puissance dans son tir et malgré la douleur, il tira de toutes ses forces et le ballon termina sa course au fond des filets, faisant reprendre l'avantage à Paris. **

_« BUUUUUUT ! BECKER REDONNE L'AVANTAGE A SON EQUIPE ! »_

**Le stade fut en ébullition et l'arbitre siffla la fin du match.**

_« C'est terminé ! Le PSG remporte leur première victoire de la saison face à l'Olympique Lyonnais par deux buts à un ! »_

**Alcide fut le premier à se jeter sur Ben et le prit dans ses bras, suivit de Napoléon et des autres joueurs parisiens.**

« Ah t'as été génial Ben ! » sourit Pierre.

**Sans le faire exprès, Ben s'appuya sur sa jambe droite et une douleur lancinante le traversa. Il tomba à terre et se tint la cheville.**

« Ben, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Napoléon.

« Ma cheville ! » grimaça Ben.

« On va t'amener à l'infirmerie ! » dit Pierre.

**Il fut amené à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Pierre et de Napoléon.**

_**Infirmerie.**_

**Les joueurs attendaient que le médecin se prononce.**

« Je suis désolé Ben mais tu as une entorse. Je ne pourrai pas te dire de quelle importance elle est mais tu vas devoir faire une radio dès demain. En attendant, ne fais aucun effort et surtout, tu vas devoir arrêter le foot. Pour la durée, seule la radio nous le dira. Je vais te poser une attelle. » dit le médecin.

**Ben laissa retomber sa tête sur le haut de la table d'auscultation et soupira.**

« Je le sens mal ! » souffla-t-il.

« Tu crois que Julia va t'en vouloir ? » demanda Napoléon.

« Ce n'est pas après moi qu'elle en aura ! » répondit Ben pendant que le médecin lui fit un nouveau bandage et plaça l'attelle.

**Napoléon allait parler à nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une Julia en colère. Elle s'approcha de Ben, poussant les joueurs au passage et dit à Ben :**

« Dis-moi le nom du sale type qui t'a mit dans cet état pour que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières ! »

« Calmes-toi ! » lui dit Ben.

« Que je me calme ? Non mais t'as vu dans quel état il t'a mit ? » s'énerva Julia.

« Hey, Louis ? » appela Pierre.

« Ouais ? » répondit celui-ci.

« Rappelles-moi de ne jamais la mettre en colère. » dit-il en parlant de Julia.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » grogna-t-elle.

« On ne peut pas avoir cette discussion à la maison ? S'il te plaît ! » supplia Ben à Julia en l'attendrissant.

**Julia se laissa séduire par le regard que lui lançait Ben.**

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! » abdiqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

**Le médecin accrocha l'attelle et dit :**

« Voilà ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Pas d'effort sur ta jambe droite et va passer une radio dès demain. »

« Je le ferai ! » promit Ben.

_**Deux heures plus tard, chez Ben et Julia.**_

**Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans leur chambre. Ben était allongé sur le dos et Julia était à califourchon sur lui. Ils étaient tous deux en sous-vêtements. Julia caressait le torse de Ben pendant qu'ils partageaient un baiser langoureux et elle commença à bouger ses hanches contre son bassin.**

« Julia…hum…bébé…il faut…je dois… » dit Ben entre deux baisers.

« Chut ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui prends les commandes ! » avoua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Elle reprit les lèvres de Ben et durant le baiser, Ben enleva le soutien-gorge de Julia et le fit valser à travers la pièce. Ne comptant pas rester sans rien faire, il malaxa la poitrine de Julia avec ses deux mains et aussitôt, la jeune fille se cambra et balança sa tête en arrière. Les mains de Ben glissèrent le long du corps de Julia pour arriver à son boxer en dentelle. Il joua avec un moment, anticipant la réaction de Julia.**

« Très joli ! » sourit Ben en parlant du sous-vêtement.

« Contente qu'il te plaise ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Tu sais, j'ai peut-être une jambe hors service, mais je peux encore me servir de mes mains. » affirma Ben en caressant l'intimité de Julia à travers le tissu.

« Han ! » gémit-elle sous la caresse.

**A force de prodiguer ces caresses, de regarder Julia prendre du plaisir rendait Ben assez, dur. Il baissa le boxer de Julia et il subit le même sort que le soutif. Julia fit la même chose avec le dernier vêtement de Ben mais resta prudente afin de ne pas lui mal au niveau de la jambe. Une fois le vêtement hors de vu, Julia prit un préservatif et l'enroula autour de Ben puis elle se plaça sur lui, plaçant les mains du japonais sur ses hanches et elle se laissa glisser sur toute sa longueur. Lorsqu'il buta au fond du ventre de la jeune blonde, ils lâchèrent un soupir.**

« Hum ! C'est bon de te sentir en moi ! » gémit Julia.

« Je ressens la même chose chérie ! » avoua Ben.

**Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Ben tandis que lui, garda ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches et le plaisir se fit sentir. Ben maintenait les hanches de Julia afin de comprimer les mouvements et les intensifier. Il accompagna légèrement les mouvements de Julia en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal davantage.**

« Ben…hum… » murmura Julia.

**Ben se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux et elle fondit sur ses lèvres tout en poursuivant ses coups de hanches. **

« Ben…je vais…venir… » haleta-t-elle.

« Moi…aussi…j'y…suis…presque… » répondit-il.

**Ils atteignirent finalement l'orgasme en même temps et leurs cries retentirent dans un même son. Julia se laissa tomber de tout son corps sur Ben, toute essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle reprit un semblant de souffle, elle se retira de lui et s'allongea sur le dos. Ben enleva le préservatif, l'enroula dans un mouchoir et le jeta à la poubelle. Julia remonta la couverture sur eux et elle se blottit contre Ben, entrelaçant une de ses jambes à la sienne. Ben la serra contre lui et lui embrassa la tête.**

« Julia ? »

« Hum ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! »

**Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle soupira de bonheur. Chaque fois qu'il le lui disait, son cœur loupait un battement.**

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! » répondit-elle avec amour.

« Fais de beaux rêves mon amour ! » murmura-t-il.

**Les paupières de la jeune fille se fermèrent aussitôt et à la respiration régulière de Julia, Ben savait qu'elle dormait. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormit à son tour !**

**A Hambourg, Katalina agit de plus en plus bizarrement. Son comportement ne cesse de changer, non seulement dans sa façon de se jeter sur Thomas chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls, mais également par l'engloutissement d'un peu plus de nourriture que d'habitude. Thomas s'inquiète pour sa future femme et chaque fois qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle a, elle lui répond _« Je vais bien », _mais il n'en n'est rien. Quand Katalina se rendra compte qu'elle avait effectivement un problème ?**

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic jusqu'à présent ?**


	17. Tout s'éclaire

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Désolé du temps que j'ai mis à vous poster la suite, mais je n'ai récupéré mais données écrites qu'aujourd'hui, et je recommencerais à poster la suite régulièrement !**

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page Facebook LILY FICTIONS pour suivre mes actualités !**

* * *

_**Hambourg, Allemagne.**_

**La future Madame Thomas Price était paisiblement endormit dans son lit. Elle avait encore épuisée Thomas la nuit dernière mais au finale, c'est elle qui était exténuée. Thomas était réveillé depuis un long moment et la regardait dormir. Il était bientôt l'heure pour elle de se lever mais en la regardant, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être la laisser dormir encore un peu.**

_« Je me demande pourquoi elle agit aussi étrangement depuis notre retour à Hambourg. » pensa Thomas._

**Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue en lui chuchotant :**

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! »

« Hum ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Elle sentit la main de Thomas sur sa joue et se laissa aller à ce contact. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer aux rayons du soleil qui transperçaient la chambre d'une lumière éblouissante. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Thomas, elle fut envahit d'un frisson qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Un frisson d'envie.**

« Bonjour ! » sourit Thomas.

« Bonjour beau gosse ! » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

« Oh non, pas cette voix-là ! On ne fera rien du tout ce matin étant donné qu'il est l'heure pour toi d'aller prendre une douche ! » avertit-il.

« T'es debout depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Depuis un long moment, et j'ai déjà pris ma douche. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Je serai venue avec toi ! » couina-t-elle.

« Allez, va prendre ta douche. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour le petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toi ! » répondit-elle en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pour ce genre d'envie, tu attendras ce soir. » s'amusa Thomas.

**Elle lui fit ses yeux de cockers mais il n'en démordait pas. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et alla dans la cuisine. Katalina se mit sur ses jambes mais elle fut prise d'une nausée et se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain et eu juste le temps de relever ses cheveux avant de vomir dans les toilettes. **

_« Ce n'est pas normal ! » se dit-elle._

**Lorsque la nausée fut passée, elle se releva tant bien que mal, se rinça la bouche puis elle se déshabilla et alla dans la douche. Ça la relaxa immédiatement. Elle se sécha et s'habilla, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle mit son survêtement d'entraineur et rejoignit Thomas. Il était près de la fenêtre, dos à Kat. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura par derrière.**

« T'en as mis du temps ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Il se retourna et quand il fut en face d'elle, elle posa sa tête contre son torse musclé en soupirant.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien ! » répondit-elle.

« Allez, viens manger ! » dit-il en l'amenant dans la cuisine.

**Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, sauf que Katalina mangea deux fois plus que d'habitude. Elle croisa le regard de Thomas et ce dernier avait les yeux ronds.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger autant ! » dit-il.

« J'ai faim ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**Il ne dit rien de plus et poursuivit son petit déjeuner, sans cesser de jeter des regards suspicieux à sa fiancée.**

_**Au centre d'entraînement.**_

**Thomas s'entraînait avec son équipe pendant que Katalina entraînait la sienne. Elle leur faisait faire des smaches et testait leur puissance. **

« Rose, accompagne un peu plus le mouvement quand tu frappes le ballon. Crois-moi, l'adversaire ne verra pas le coup venir ! » expliqua Kat.

**Rose fit ce que lui conseilla son entraîneur et elle constata que le tir était plus puissant, et plus cadré.**

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle avant d'ordonner aux autres joueuses : « Faites pareil ! »

**La technique des joueuses s'améliorait de jour en jour, et Katalina était très fière de leur travail. Elles redevenaient les guerrières qu'elle avait connue et dirigée quelques années plus tôt avant de partir pour New-York.**

_**Pause du midi.**_

**Katalina et ses joueuses arrivèrent au self et la jeune coach laissa ses joueuses manger tranquillement entre elles, donc elle prit un plateau et alla à sa table habituelle où elle attendit Thomas. Elle commença à manger mais doucement, car elle n'avait pas très faim. Grignotant une feuille de salade, son estomac se tordit soudainement et elle sentait qu'une nouvelle nausée allait arriver. Elle poussa le plateau devant elle et posa sa tête sur la table, entre ses bras qu'elle avait croisés. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que sa nausée disparaisse.**

_« Chérie ? » se fit entendre la voix de Thomas._

« Hum ? » grommela Kat.

_« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

**Elle leva le pouce en l'air et marmonna :**

« Super ! »

**Thomas plaça une main sur l'épaule de Katalina, et celle-ci se releva sur sa chaise un peu trop vite car sa nausée revint au galop. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche et souffla :**

« Oh non ! »

**Et elle se leva pour sortir en courant du self. Elle alla jusqu'aux toilettes et rendu le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Une fois la nausée disparue, Katalina se releva en se tenant aux objets qui l'entourait et quand elle arriva au lavabo, elle se rinça la bouche et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans la glace et son reflet la fit grimacer. Elle avait une tête à faire peur et elle était toute pâle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle retourna au self mais, quand elle y mit les pieds, l'odeur de la nourriture lui fit tourner la tête. Thomas la vit entrer et il s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.**

« Kat ! » souffla-t-il en se levant.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Hermann.

**Tout le self porta son attention sur Thomas qui se précipitait vers Katalina. A peine fut-il à sa hauteur, qu'elle s'évanouie dans les bras du gardien de but.**

« Oh non ! Kat ! » s'étrangla Thomas.

**Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit du self pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, sous les regards interrogateur des présents.**

**Une fois à l'infirmerie, le docteur examina Katalina, toujours inconsciente sur la table d'auscultation.**

« Le pouls est de nouveau régulier. Tout semble normal. As-tu noté des symptômes chez elle Thomas ? » demanda le médecin.

« Depuis notre retour du Japon, elle est différente. Enfin, ça remonte à, début août je pense. » répondit Thomas.

« Tu peux me décrire ces symptômes, s'il te plaît ? » demanda de nouveau le médecin.

« Et bien, elle mange plus que d'habitude, ça lui arrive d'avoir des nausées et le matin elle a du mal à se réveiller ! » expliqua Thomas.

« Et, qu'en est-il de vos relations intimes ? Est-ce qu'ils augmentent de d'habitude ? » redemanda le médecin en préparant de quoi faire une prise de sang à la jeune fille.

« Pour augmenter ils augmentent. » avoua Thomas.

« Je vais lui faire une prise de sang pour confirmer un diagnostique. » dit le médecin.

**Il fit la prise de sang – qui ne réveilla en aucun cas la jeune femme - puis dit à Thomas :**

« Je vais te laisser le temps d'analyser tout ça ! » dit le médecin en allant dans l'autre pièce.

**Thomas s'assit sur la table d'auscultation où reposait Katalina et il lui caressa les cheveux. **

« Allez ma princesse, on se réveille ! » chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

**Les paupières de Katalina bougèrent lentement et s'ouvrirent, mais se refermèrent aussitôt à cause de la lumière. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle aperçut le visage de Thomas, qui passa de l'inquiétude au soulagement.**

« Enfin, tu te réveilles ! » sourit-il.

« Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je me souviens seulement être allé aux toilettes et d'avoir vomit, puis de revenir au self. » répondit-elle.

« Tu as fais un malaise, et heureusement que je me suis levé à temps pour t'empêcher de tomber par terre. » informa-t-il.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A l'infirmerie ! » dit-il.

**Elle toussa car elle avait la gorge enrouée. Thomas se leva et lui remplit un verre d'eau, qu'elle bu doucement. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux, et le médecin arriva au même moment.**

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Schneider ! » constata-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai Docteur ? » demanda Katalina en se relevant doucement avec l'aide de Thomas.

« Rien de grave. En faites, c'est même une très bonne nouvelle ! » dit le médecin.

« On vous écoute ! » dit Thomas.

« Toutes mes félicitations Mademoiselle Schneider, vous êtes enceinte ! » annonça le médecin.

**A cette annonce, le cerveau de Thomas avait fait un arrêt sur le mot **_**« enceinte », **_**et Katalina avait posée ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. **

« Je vais avoir un bébé ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Monsieur Price, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le médecin.

**Thomas sortit de sa léthargie et regarda sa fiancée, qui pleurait. En apercevant le manque de réaction de Thomas, elle avait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas du bébé. Il ne parlait toujours pas, et Katalina se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui fit réagir Thomas.**

« Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

« Tu n'en veux pas de ce bébé ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il. _« Comment peut-elle croire une chose pareille ? »_

« Je ne peux pas avorter Thomas. Ne me demande pas de le faire ! » dit-elle en pleurant davantage.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le demander. Kat, mon amour… » murmura-t-il.

**Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sécha ses larmes avant de poursuivre :**

« Je le veux autant que toi ce bébé ! »

**Elle releva ses yeux embués vers lui et dit :**

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Evidement que je suis sérieux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ! » sourit-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis dans ce cas ? » questionna-t-elle en calmant ses pleurs.

« J'étais sous le choc de la révélation tout simplement. On va avoir un bébé ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

**Katalina s'esclaffa devant sa réaction et elle se blottit contre lui.**

« Je t'aime tellement Kat ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Tu me le prouveras ce soir ! » ricana-t-elle.

**Il l'accompagna dans son hilarité, puis ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Ils virent le médecin revenir de la pièce d'à côté et il tendit un papier au couple.**

« Je viens de vous prendre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Kraus ! C'est une excellente gynécologue et elle vous accueillera à dix-sept heures trente à l'hôpital ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Merci Docteur ! » dit Thomas.

**Il aida Katalina à se mettre debout et ils repartirent rejoindre les autres. Pendant qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs main dans la main, Thomas décida de la taquiner en lui disant :**

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi t'as toujours envie de moi ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Non ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Thomas ? » appela-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Hum ? » fit-il en stoppant sa marche lui aussi.

« On ne dit rien aux autres. S'il te plaît je, je ne veux pas être assaillit de tous les côtés et risquer de perdre le bébé ! » avoua-t-elle.

« On ne pourra pas le cacher indéfiniment ! » dit Thomas.

« Je sais mais, attends encore quelques jours. On en parlera aux dirigeants demain après qu'on ait vu le médecin tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors ça me va ! » accepta-t-il en souriant.

**Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant deux à trois minutes, avant de reprendre le chemin du self. Arrivée au self, ils constatèrent qu'il ne restait que les équipiers de Thomas et les joueuses de Katalina. Les filles se ruèrent sur Katalina mais Thomas les arrêta.**

« Wow ! On se calme, pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme alors pas de panique ! » les calma-t-il.

« Mais… » fit une joueuse mais c'est Katalina qui la coupa.

« Pas de mais. Toutes au gymnase, et plus vite que ça ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Quand Katalina leur servit un regard dur, les filles ne cherchaient pas à argumenter et allèrent au gymnase.**

« ET QUE JE NE VOUS VOIS PAS FEIGNASSER LORSQUE J'ARRIVERAI ! » cria-t-elle.

**Elle regarda les garçons, qui avaient tous les yeux ronds.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas t'avoir à dos Kat ! » railla Hemann.

« Ce n'est pas une Schneider pour rien ! » dit l'un des joueur.

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire. Je vous laisse ! » répliqua Kat en embrassant Thomas sur la joue.

**Elle alla rejoindre son équipe et les garçons retournèrent s'entraîner.**

_**A l'hôpital.**_

**Thomas et Katalina étaient dans la salle d'attente du service de gynécologie de l'hôpital universitaire de Hambourg. Une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année en blouse blanche arriva dans la salle et appela :**

« Katalina Schneider ? »

**Kat et Thomas se levèrent et lorsque le médecin vit Thomas :**

« Je suppose que vous êtes l'heureux père ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« C'est bien moi ! » affirma-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Suivez-moi tous les deux ! » dit-elle.

**Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet du médecin et elle dit :**

« Très bien. Mademoiselle Schneider, installez-vous sur la table d'auscultation s'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez aller avec elle jeune homme ! »

**Lorsque Katalina s'allongea, le Docteur Kraus prépara l'équipement pour faire une échographie.**

« Relevez votre haut ! » dit-elle à Kat.

**Elle mit un liquide translucide et gélatineux sur le ventre de Kat et celle-ci grimaça.**

« C'est froid, je sais ! » sourit la gynéco.

**Elle commença l'échographie et le couple regarda l'écran que le Docteur fixait avec attention. Les battements d'un cœur se firent entendre et Katalina se raidit, tout comme Thomas.**

« Je vous présente votre bébé ! » annonça la femme en pointant une forme sur l'écran.

« Il est tout petit ! » souffla Kat.

« Vous pourriez nous dire de combien il est ? » demanda Thomas.

« Alors, d'après la taille du fœtus, je dirai qu'il a été conçu au mois de juillet. Je vais remonter jusqu'à la date de fécondation. » répondit le Docteur Kraus.

**Elle fit quelque chose avec son matériel et dit au couple :**

« Il remonte au dix-neuf juillet pour être précise ! »

_« Le soir de notre retour. » se dit Thomas._

**Le Docteur nettoya le produit du ventre de Katalina et ils retournèrent dans le bureau où ils s'installèrent. **

« Bien, Mademoiselle Schneider, nous allons nous revoir dans deux semaines pour un bilan complet. Votre bébé devrait naître aux alentours du seize avril prochain donc pas de surmenage et durant vos entraînements, soyez prudente, même si vous ne faites qu'entraîner l'équipe. » conseilla le Docteur.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Kat.

« Nous nous revoyons donc dans deux semaines. Prenez bien soin d'elle Monsieur Price ! » dit-elle à Thomas.

« Comme toujours ! » confirma-t-il en serrant la main de Kat dans la sienne.

_**Chez eux.**_

« Je reviens ! » dit Katalina en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**Le téléphone sonna et Thomas décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tant de temps pour décrocher ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de vous joindre ! »_

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Karl ! »

_« Où vous étiez ? »_

« A l'hôpital ! »

_« QUOI ? »_

« Pas la peine de crier comme ça. Ce n'est rien de grave. On a découvert pourquoi Kat agissait bizarrement et on est allé voir un spécialiste. C'est tout ! »

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_

« Elle est enceinte ! »

_« ELLE EST QUOI ? »_

_« Mais bon sang Karl, tu vas arrêter de hurler comme ça ou je t'en colle une ! » fit la voix de Sophia._

_« Excuse-moi Soso, mais je viens d'apprendre que mon futur beau-frère venait de mettre ma cousine enceinte. » claqua Karl._

_« Mais c'est génial ! FÉLICITATIONS THOMAS ! » hurla-t-elle._

_« Non mais ça va pas ? » contra Karl._

_« Devines qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir s'il ne calme pas son caractère ? » menaça-t-elle._

**Thomas s'était assit sur le canapé du salon et se retenait de rire en entendant Karl se faire engueuler par sa petite amie.**

_« Tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à ce pauvre Thomas, Tu devrais être content pour eux, et je ne veux rien entendre ! » termina-t-elle._

**Un claquement de porte se fit entendre.**

« Pauvre Karl, je te plains mon vieux ! »

_« Oh toi la ferme ! »_

« Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu t'emporterais en apprenant que Kat était enceinte. »

_« Ce n'est pas ça, mais vous venez à peine de vous retrouver et déjà tu la mets enceinte. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu rapide ? »_

« Karl, je suis super heureux à l'idée d'être père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler car je compte bien être là pour _ta cousine_ qui je te le rappelle va devenir _ma femme _! »

_« T'as plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon je t'étripe ! »_

« Est-ce qu'en huit ans j'ai déjà fais souffrir Katalina ? »

_« Non ! »_

« Alors arrête de t'énerver. Tu sais très bien que je l'aime et que je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Même à arrêter ma carrière s'il le faut ! »

_« Tu te fous de moi là ? »_

« Pas du tout. J'ai beau ne pas le montrer mais je tiens plus à Kat qu'à ma carrière. Notre avenir ensemble passe avant le foot. »

_« … »_

« Karl ? »

_« … »_

« Allô la Terre, y a quelqu'un à Munich ? »

_« Euh, désolé, c'est juste que, tu m'as scotché là. Je ne savais pas que t'étais prêt à faire un tel sacrifice. »_

« Et pourtant, je le ferai sans hésiter. »

_« Bon, tu m'as convaincu. Dis à ma cousine que je suis content pour vous et que je la verrai pendant la trêve. »_

« Entendu ! Bye ! »

**Il raccrocha et il entendit un sanglot. Il se retourna et il vit Katalina partir en courant dans leur chambre.**

« Kat ? » appela-t-il en la suivant.

**Il la trouva sur leur lit, les jambes remontées sur sa poitrine et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et demanda doucement :**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est…ma…faute… » sanglota-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Je t'ai…entendu…parler...avec…mon…cousin… » répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Oh, mon amour ! Viens par là ! » soupira-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

**Elle s'y engouffra et se laissa bercer par Thomas. Elle calma ses pleurs et s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture vint lui chatouiller les narines donc elle se leva et suivit l'odeur jusqu'à la salle à manger où une table pour deux était dressée. **

« Mais… » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Deux bras l'entourèrent tendrement et des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Thomas.

« Mieux, grâce à toi ! » répondit-elle.

**Il la fit tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui et lorsque se fut le cas, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :**

« Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure, ma conversation avec Karl, je pensais chaque mot. Je t'aime Katalina Schneider, depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu me rends heureux depuis huit ans et je jure de t'aimer durant le restant de nos jours. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train d'échanger nos vœux ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Merci de gâcher ce moment ! » râla-t-il.

**Pour se faire pardonner, elle l'embrassa passionnément et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent et Katalina dit :**

« Je t'aime aussi Thomas Price, et ce pour toujours. Maintenant, on mange parce que plus vite on aura mangé, plus vite tu pourras me câliner. »

**Thomas éclata de rire et ils se mirent à table.**

_**Trois heures plus tard.**_

**Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés par leurs jeux amoureux.**

« Wow ! » souffla Kat.

« Ouais, wow ! » fit Thomas.

**Katalina se plaça à califourchon sur Thomas et se laissa glisser sur lui pour la énième fois.**

« Kat, tu me tues ! » soupira-t-il.

« Ce sont mes hormones mon amour ! » dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

**Elle commença à bouger ses hanches et les mains de Thomas vinrent se poser automatiques sur la taille de Kat. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme rapidement et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le côté, Thomas l'entourant de ses grands bras et posa une main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.**

**En Italie, Mark et Ruby étaient plus proche que jamais. Mark avait fini par emménager chez Ruby, ce qui avait provoqué des commentaires moqueurs chez les joueurs de la Juventus envers le couple. Cependant, Mark ressentait comme un besoin vital de goûter la peau de Ruby, dans tous les sens du terme possible, mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, ni l'effrayer, il s'abstenait d'être trop entreprenant. Quant à elle, elle semblait déçue que Mark n'ait encore rien fait pour lui montrer qu'il avait envie de sauter une nouvelle étape dans leur relation : à savoir le sexe. Comment vont-ils réagir en se rendant compte qu'ils ont autant envie l'un de l'autre ?**


	18. Envie commune

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**J'en posterais un par jour parce que j'ai plus de cinquante chapitres de prêt alors...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Turin, Italie.**_

**Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Mark et Ruby étaient, _et,_ vivaient ensemble. Tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes. Aucune dispute, entente parfaite et aucun secret entre eux. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux, à l'exception d'une chose : pas de sexe. Aucun d'eux n'osait aborder le sujet, de peur de laisser un froid dans leur couple. **

**Il était près de minuit, et Ruby attendait que Mark rentre de son déplacement à Florence où il avait disputé un match fabuleux la veille. Il avait marqué un but et l'équipe avait gagné. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé du salon, le téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter. Elle prit le combiné et décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut ma petite Ruby, c'est moi ! »_

« Salut Kat ! Dis, t'es au courant qu'il est plus de minuit chez moi ? »

_« Oui je le sais, et tu sais bien qu'à Hambourg il est vingt deux heures. »_

« Tu marques un point. Que me vaut cet appel tardif ? »

_« D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ne pas t'en avoir parlé dès que je l'ai su. »_

« Je te le promets, mais pourquoi t'es si inquiète ? »

_« Je suis enceinte. »_

« Mais c'est génial ! »

_« De quatre mois. »_

« QUOI ? ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ? »

_« S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas. En dehors de mon cousin, de ses parents, de sa sœur et de Sophia personne ne le savait ! »_

« Ah, parce que Sophia l'a su avant moi ? »

_« Karl la sortit comme ça quand il la apprit parce qu'il était en colère contre Thomas, je n'y suis pour rien. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère. »_

« T'aurais dû m'en parler. Je suis ta meilleure amie quand même ! »

_« Je le sais bien mais, je ne voulais pas mettre trop de monde au courant pour ne pas risquer la vie du bébé, tu comprends ? »_

« Mouais ! A condition que je sois la marraine ! »

_« On a déjà choisis avec Thomas et ce sera toi et mon cousin comme parrain et marraine. » _

« C'est bon t'es pardonné ! »

**Elles éclatèrent de rire et Ruby laissa échapper un bâillement.**

_« Tu devrais te mettre au lit ! »_

« J'attends que Mark rentre ! »

_« Ouh ! Tu veux le féliciter pour sa victoire hein ? »_

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On n'a encore rien fait. »

_« Tu te fous de moi ? »_

« Non ! On n'en a jamais parlé. »

_« Je vois ! »_

_« Kat, c'est l'heure du dodo pour les femmes enceintes ! Au lit ! » se fit entendre la voix de Thomas._

_« Celui-là je te jure. Depuis que je suis enceinte, il est au petit soin avec moi. »_

« Allez, va te reposer. T'en as plus besoin que moi. »

_« Bon, à bientôt ma belle ! »_

« Fais attention à toi ! »

_« Promis ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Et elle raccrocha, reposant le combiné du téléphone sur son socle. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand une lumière aveuglante traversa la maison, une porte claqua et la lumière s'éloigna. Ruby attendit que ses yeux se réhabituent à la faible lumière de la maison, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as encore attendu ? » demanda Mark, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« Si ça te pose un problème, dis-le moi et je ne t'attendrais plus du tout ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Ne te fâches pas. Je pensais que tu dormais parce que tu as eu une dure semaine. » expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Elle grogna de frustration et quand elle vit Marc lui tendre la main, elle la saisit et il la mit sur ses deux jambes. **

« Demain, c'est grasse matinée ! » marmonna-t-elle en se calant contre le torse de Mark.

« Absolument ! » approuva-t-il en respirant le parfum de la peau de Ruby. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Au lit Mademoiselle ! » annonça-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu me portes, et de cette façon ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle en entourant le cou de Mark de ses mains.

« Parce que j'en ai envie ! » répondit-il en montant les escaliers.

**Elle se laissa faire et elle se retrouva dans son lit en deux temps trois mouvements. Etant déjà en pyjama, elle s'engouffra sous la couverture et attendit Mark mais, quand elle le vit enlever t-shirt et pantalon, elle se sentit défaillir. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça mais, depuis un certain temps, elle avait envie de plus et le voir comme ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, bien au contraire. Mark rejoignit Ruby sous la couverture et cette dernière éteignit la lampe de chevet et se blottit contre Mark qui la serra dans ses bras. **

« T'es gelé ! » grelotta-t-elle contre le corps de Mark.

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ça ne fait rien ! » assura-t-elle.

**Pour clore l'affaire, elle déposa un baiser sur le torse de Mark, qui frissonna au passage et ils s'endormirent. **

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Comme chaque lendemain de match à l'extérieur, les joueurs avaient droit à deux jours de repos pour rattraper le déplacement mais s'entraînaient deux fois plus le jour suivant. Mark se réveilla en pleine nuit car il y avait urgence : une douche froide s'imposait. Non seulement il avait rêvé de Ruby, mais en plus, il avait fait un rêve érotique. **

_« Je n'en peux plus ! » pensa-t-il._

**Il s'écarta doucement de Ruby, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, et fila sous la douche. L'eau froide agit immédiatement et il fut, plus détendu. Il revêtit un caleçon propre et mit un t-shirt. Il retourna dans la chambre où Ruby dormait encore. Lorsqu'il se remit dans le lit, Ruby se retourna vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.**

« T'as pris une douche ! » fit-elle remarquer en sentant l'odeur du gel douche de Mark.

« Euh…y avait urgence et…je… » bégaya-t-il. _« Bravo, maintenant je bégaye. En même temps, comment lui expliquer que j'ai fais un rêve érotique dont elle en était la principale actrice ? »_

« Mark ? » fit la voix de Ruby.

« Hum ? » fit-il en sortant de sa torpeur.

**Il croisa le regard de Ruby, qui semblait inquiète.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-il.

« Tant mieux ! » dit-elle.

**Elle se retourna et remonta la couverture sur sa tête, et se rendormit. Mark l'enlaça, la plaqua contre son torse et ils se rendormirent.**

_**Vers les onze heures du matin.**_

**Ruby était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure et elle avait préférée laisser Mark dormir pour récupérer. Elle lui préparait un super petit déjeuner qui le remettrait d'aplomb et elle réfléchissait en même temps. Pourquoi s'était-il levé à cinq heures du matin pour prendre une douche ? .DIEU ! Se pourrait-il qu'il ait fait… un rêve érotique ? Non ! Ça ne ressemble pas à Mark. Si ? Après tout, c'est un mec ! Toutes les questions qu'elle se posait lui donnaient le tournis. Elle se sortit ses réflexions de la tête et termina de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Mark apparut dans les escaliers, complètement épuisé et torse nu, mais il avait mit un short.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ruby.

« J'ai mal partout ! » répondit-il en grognant.

« Les efforts du match qui refont surface ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Mark se laissa tomber sur une chaise en se tenant l'épaule droite. Ruby se plaça derrière lui et lui prodigua un petit massage qui lui délia les muscles.**

« Hum, ça fait du bien ! » soupira-t-il.

« Tes muscles sont tout tendu ! » dit-elle en appuyant sur un point en particulier de l'épaule où il avait mal.

**Mark se détendit un peu plus et lorsque Ruby relâcha la pression, Mark fit basculer sa tête en arrière, touchant le ventre de l'allemande.**

« Où t'as appris à faire des massages comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma mère était kinésithérapeute. Quand j'étais petite, elle m'emmenait souvent au travail avec elle et je l'observais faire avec ses patients. Katalina venait de temps en temps et maman nous a enseigné quelques petites astuces. » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents ! Pourquoi ? » redemanda-t-il.

« Parce que ça fait revenir des souvenirs trop douloureux à la surface. Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, en dehors de Katalina et Karl-Heinz étant donné que j'ai grandi avec eux ! » avoua-t-elle en entourant les épaules de Mark.

« Dis-moi ! » insista-t-il gentiment.

**Elle soupira et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux lui raconter toute son histoire. Après tout, elle l'aimait et il lui avait déjà parlé de sa famille et de la mort de son père.**

« Mes parents, mon grand frère et moi vivions à Hambourg depuis toujours. C'est à la maternelle que j'ai rencontré Katalina, et notre passion pour le volley nous a rapprochées immédiatement. Mon père était professeur de sport dans un collège et ma mère, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont toujours encouragée à faire ce que je voulais, et mon père m'a très vite inscrite dans un club de volley et il m'entraînait le soir dans notre jardin. Il avait même fait placer un filet exprès pour que je m'améliore. » commença-t-elle à dire.

**Mark sourit à cette pensée**

« Quand j'avais onze ans, mon frère en a eu dix huit et il s'est engagé comme pompier volontaire tout en passant le diplôme. Un soir, ma mère a reçu un appel lui disant que mon frère était mort dans un incendie en voulant sauver une petite fille de huit ans, coincée sous des planches de bois. Il a réussi à la faire sortir mais il n'a pas eu cette chance. La maison s'est effondrée sur lui et il ne s'en est pas sorti. Il s'appelait Lukas, et c'était le meilleur frère qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir. Katalina le considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, en dehors de Karl. Un an plus tard, se sont mes parents qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'étais à l'entraînement avec Kat et ma tante est venue me voir en me disant que mes parents nous avaient quittés tragiquement. »

**Mark avait perdu son sourire.**

« Je suis donc allée vivre chez ma tante en emportant les affaires de ma famille avec moi. Je suis restée trois ans avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède à son tour à cause d'une tumeur au cerveau. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais après ? » demanda Mark, la gorge nouée par ce récit.

« Les Schneider m'ont recueillit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent s'installer à Munich après la Coupe du Monde Junior il y a cinq ans. Katalina venait de partir pour New York donc je suis resté encore un an avec mon club d'Hambourg, je leur ai fais gagner le championnat et je suis venue m'installer en Italie pour me reconstruire une vie. J'ai passée les essaies pour intégrer le club de la Juventus et ils m'ont tout de suite engagés, et les joueuses m'ont très vite acceptées. Ensuite je t'ai rencontré, et depuis ma vie à complètement changée. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé ! » dit Mark en serrant les mains de sa petite amie dans les siennes.

« Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à eux ! » confit-elle.

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal ! » souligna Mark.

« Je dois t'avouer que des fois, je me dis que je ne vais pas tarder à les rejoindre. » avoua-t-elle.

**Mark fut choqué par cette révélation. Il se leva et lui fit face. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :**

« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Si tu crois que je vais laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver, tu rêves ma chérie ! »

**Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement mais rapidement, le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux. Les mains de Ruby passèrent derrière la nuque de Mark et elle le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle mais leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ils se séparèrent à regret et se mirent à table pour déjeuner.**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Pendant que Mark était au téléphone avec Olivier et qu'ils discutaient tranquillement de leur championnat respectif, Ruby était dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, et elle pensait. Parler comme ça de sa famille à Mark avait ravivé le trou béant qui se formait dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'eux. En dehors de la famille Schneider et de Mark, elle n'avait plus personne. Thomas aussi avait toujours été là pour elle. Etant la meilleure amie de la petite amie du gardien de but japonais, ils se côtoyaient souvent lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Hambourg, et même quand Katalina était parti à New York, Thomas veillait à ce que Ruby aille bien. Mais cette ville renfermait trop de douleur pour elle et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était venue vivre à Turin. Katalina connaissait la peine que ressentait Ruby car elle, elle avait perdu ses parents à huit ans mais sa tante, la maman de Karl ne l'avait pas laissé toute seule. Et puis, Ruby a rencontré Mark, et à présent tout allait mieux pour elle. Ruby ferma les yeux et chassa ses mauvais souvenirs de sa tête. Elle resta comme ça un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le lit s'affaisser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Mark.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle s'allongea. Elle tendit la main à Mark, sans le regarder et quand elle sentit sa main forte et rassurante dans la sienne, elle le tira de façon à ce qu'il vienne se mettre sur elle. Il ne se fit pas attendre et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Ruby l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais et ce dernier ne pu retenir un grognement. **

« Ruby… » murmura-t-il.

« Mark, fais-moi l'amour ! » susurra-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Il la regarda un instant, et n'y vit aucune réticence dans les yeux de la jeune allemande. Seulement de l'amour.**

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas si je n'en avais pas envie ! » répondit-elle. « Je suis prête ! »

**Mark reprit les lèvres de Ruby et ils partagèrent un baiser plein d'amour. Les mains de Ruby descendirent le long du dos de Mark, tandis qu'il dévorait de baisers fiévreux le cou de Ruby, tout en passant une de ses mains sous son haut. Elle arqua son dos et releva les bras afin qu'il puisse le lui retirer. Lorsque le haut fut de l'histoire ancienne, Mark remarqua que Ruby n'avait pas de soutien-gorge et il resta comme ça à la regarder. Elle se releva et posa ses lèvres sur le torse du tigre, qui se laissa faire. Lorsque leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, Ruby lui susurra :**

« Mark…ne me fais pas attendre. Prends-moi maintenant ! »

**Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs bas et quand Ruby vit le sexe de Mark, elle se mordit la lèvre tellement il était… imposant. Elle se faufila, sans cesser de rougir, dans les couvertures, et Mark la rejoignit après avoir mis un préservatif.**

« T'es rapide ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu me connais ! » sourit-il.

**Il se plaça entre les jambes de Ruby et il entra en elle doucement, sachant qu'elle était vierge. Etant novice tous les deux, tout ne fut que douceur afin de ne pas brusquer l'autre. Ruby grinça des dents et s'agrippa à la couverture sous le coup de la douleur. Lorsqu'il perça son hymen, Ruby étouffa un sanglot mais Mark l'entendit.**

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ça va passer ! Surtout ne t'arrête pas sinon je vais avoir encore plus mal ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Il s'exécuta et commença à bouger en elle. Il s'empara des lèvres de Ruby et elle referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau. La douleur fit place peu à peu à du plaisir et elle se demandait si elle allait avoir un orgasme du premier coup car elle avait lu dans un magasine pour filles que certaines n'en n'avaient pas lors du premier rapport. Katalina lui avait avoué en avoir eu un tellement Thomas avait été, prodigieux et inventif. La langue de Mark sur son cou sortit la jeune allemande de ses pensées. Il releva son regard vers le sien et lui demanda :**

« Ça va ? »

« Arrête de me demander ça à chaque fois et va plus vite s'il te plaît ! » répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

**La douleur avait totalement disparue et Mark accentua ses mouvements, faisant naître un plaisir encore inconnu en elle. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui, faisant claquer leurs corps et augmenter la sensation qui commençait à leur faire perdre toute notion de réalité. Ruby sentit son apogée approcher et Mark n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps alors il accéléra la cadence et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Il se retira doucement d'elle, se débarrassa du préservatif et retomba sur son dos. Ruby voulut bouger mais elle avait mal aux jambes. Elle retint un cri de douleur, mais Mark l'entendit.**

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Aux jambes ! » répondit-elle.

**Mark plaça la couverture sur Ruby et partit dans la salle de bain, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille. Il en revint cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un boxer et il prit Ruby dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle constata qu'il lui avait fait couler un bain.**

« Ça va te faire le plus grand bien ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci Mark ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Il la plaça doucement dans leur grande baignoire et pendant qu'elle se délecta de la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son organisme, Mark repartit dans la chambre pour changer les draps couvert de sueur et d'un filet de sang.**

_**Le soir.**_

**Ils étaient tous les deux au lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ruby avait sa tête contre le torse de Mark et son bras à lui était enroulé autour de ses fines épaules.**

« Je vais avoir du mal à expliquer aux filles pourquoi j'ai mal aux jambes ! » dit Ruby.

« Ça ne les regarde pas ! » contra Mark.

« Ça ne regarde personne ! » approuva-t-elle en se blottissant plus contre lui.

« Je t'aime Ruby ! Et je ne regrette pas un seul instant de t'avoir rencontré. » avoua-t-il.

**Ruby retint ses pleurs donc elle fit face à Mark et l'embrassa.**

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent tendrement et firent le plein d'énergie pour la dure journée qui s'annonçait le lendemain.**

**La trêve de décembre approche à grand pas et tout est prévu. Thomas, Olivier, Mark et Ben retournent au Japon, seuls. Katalina, enceinte de cinq mois, ordonne à Thomas d'aller au Japon pour les fêtes afin de revoir ses amis et ses parents, Julia restet en France avec sa mère, et Ruby part rejoindre sa meilleure amie à Hambourg. Encouragé par Rivaul, Olivier se décide enfin : il dira tout à Patty sur ce qu'il ressent pour elle durant les fêtes. Comment vont se passer ses retrouvailles ?**


	19. Trêve

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture, et à demain pour le chapitre suivant !**

* * *

_**Barcelone, Espagne.**_

**Les joueurs venaient de terminer leur dernier entraînement de l'année. Un entraînement qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, malgré que c'était le premier de vacances et qui marquait la mi-saison de la Ligua ! L'équipe masculine était dans les vestiaires, et ils troquaient leurs tenues d'entraînement contre une tenue plus confortable avant de rentrer chez eux.**

« Enfin, un peu de repos ! » s'extasia Gonzales.

**L'équipe éclata de rire.**

« Olivier ? » appela Rivaul.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu vas retourner au Japon ? » demanda l'Aigle Catalan.

« Oui ! Je n'ai pas vu les copains et surtout ma mère depuis longtemps. Ça va me faire du bien ! » répondit-il.

« Et une certaine personne hein ? » le taquina Rivaul.

**Le nippon lui lança un regard noir, qui fit rire le Brésilien.**

« Et toi Rivaul, tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Alberto.

« Je vais au Brésil avec ma femme et mes enfants. » répondit le concerné en mettant sa veste.

« Je crois que chacun d'entre nous retourne dans son pays d'origine. » conclu Pteni.

« Je suppose que tu retournes sur Paris ! » dit Rivaul.

« J'ai hâte de voir de mes propres yeux les progrès qu'a fait ma petite sœur ! » acquiesça le français.

« C'est vrai qu'elle joue au foot ! » affirma Alberto.

« Ouais, et son équipe est première du championnat de France. Elles n'ont perdu aucun de leur match et Jessica a déjà dix buts au compteur ! » dit Pteni.

« Je les ai vu jouer certains matches de la Coupe d'Europe, dont la finale. Elles sont redoutables. » confirma Rivaul.

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les joueurs étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux. Ils sortirent des vestiaires et virent leur entraîneur, Monsieur Edward.**

« Passez de bonnes fêtes Messieurs, et revenez en forme à la reprise. » leur dit Edward.

« Oui Monsieur ! » dirent les joueurs en même temps.

**Les joueurs allèrent sur le parking récupérer leurs voitures.**

« On se voit l'année prochaine les gars ! » les salua Grandios.

« Salut ! » dirent les autres.

« Olivier, je te ramène ? » proposa Rivaul.

« Je veux bien ! » acquiesça le japonais.

**Lorsqu'ils furent sur la route, Rivaul demanda à Olivier :**

« J'espère que tu vas te décider à lui avouer tes sentiments durant ces deux semaines ? »

« C'est prévu ! » répondit Olivier, sachant que son ami parlait de Patty.

« Bien, et je veux te voir en pleine possession de tes moyens en janvier ! » avoua Rivaul.

**Olivier ria.**

« Tu prends l'avion quand ? » demanda le brésilien.

« Demain matin assez tôt ! » répondit Olivier.

_**Le lendemain matin à l'aéroport de Barcelone.**_

**Pteni, Alberto, Bernard, Rivaul et Olivier s'étaient croisés à l'aéroport.**

« Je vois qu'on a tous eu la bonne idée de prendre l'avion de bonne heure ! » s'esclaffa Alberto.

_« OLIVIER ! » _

**Olivier vit les deux garçons de Rivaul arriver en courant vers le japonais, leur mère juste derrière.**

« Salut les garçons ! Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme ! » sourit Olivier.

« Tu vas au Japon ? » demanda l'aîné des garçons.

« Oui, je rentre auprès de ma famille. » répondit Olivier.

« Tu pourras nous ramener quelque chose qui vient du Japon ? S'il te plaît ? » quémanda le plus jeune.

« Les enfants cela suffit ! » les réprimanda leur mère.

« Je vous promets de vous rapporter un petit souvenir de là-bas ! » leur promit Olivier.

« GÉNIAL ! » s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

« Ils m'épuisent ! » soupira la femme de Rivaul, faisant rire son mari.

_« Le vol à destination de Fujisawa au Japon décolle dans dix minutes. Tous les passagers veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation F7. »_

« Je dois y aller ! » dit Olivier.

« Passe un bon vol et de bonnes vacances ! » lui souhaita Rivaul.

« Vous aussi ! » leur retourna le nippon.

**Après avoir donné une dernière accolade à ses coéquipiers et amis, il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarcation avant de monter dans l'avion. Lorsque l'appareil décolla, son esprit décolla lui aussi mais vers Patty. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour lui avouer son amour pour elle ? **

_**Munich, Allemagne.**_

_**Chez Karl et Sophia.**_

**Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur lit et ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois depuis leur retour de l'entraînement. Karl ne voulait pas la voir partir pour les deux semaines de trêve. Il était allongé sur elle, sous les draps, et il était toujours en elle. **

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! » maronna Karl en embrassant le cou de Sophia.

« Pourtant il faut que j'y ailles. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère ni ma sœur depuis presque six mois. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Humpf ! » grogna-t-il.

« Karl ? » appela-t-elle.

« Hum ? »

« Tu peux t'enlever de moi s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

« Parce que d'un, tu m'écrases, et de deux, je ne veux pas rater l'avion ! » répondit-elle.

« Reste ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Désolé mon amour, mais j'ai déjà mon billet et le vol est dans quatre heures ! » contra-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil à l'heure.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer ! » souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« Toi aussi ! » dit-elle mais elle se cambra. « Hum ! »

**Karl ravageait le cou de Sophia de baisers fiévreux et caressait une de ses jambes tout en remuant ses hanches pour la quatrième fois.**

« Karl…hum…je dois…me…préparer ! » haleta-t-elle mais il allait plus vite.

« Encore une fois ! » dit-il.

« Une dernière fois ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

**Satisfait, Karl remonta vers les lèvres de Sophia et l'embrassa tout en maintenant ses pénétrations. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration haletante, et le cœur battant la chamade. Sophia posa une main sur le cœur de Karl et pour toute réponse, le Kaiser posa sa main gauche sur celle de Sophia qui reposait sur son torse et l'embrassa de toute son âme. Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme foudroyant les frappa. Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit leurs esprits, ils prirent une douche ensemble et se préparèrent à partir pour l'aéroport. Karl fut le premier à être prêt et il attendit Sophia dans le salon. Elle s'habilla chaudement car il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors. Elle prit sa valise et descendit rejoindre Karl au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit Karl assit sur le canapé, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Elle posa sa valise et alla s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon.**

« Partante pour un cinquième round ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Crétin ! » pouffa-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

**Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard chocolat de sa petite amie.**

« J'aurai aimé que tu restes avec moi. Ça aurait été notre premier Noël ensemble depuis longtemps ! » soupira-t-il.

« Je sais mon cœur, mais j'ai besoin de voir ma mère et ma sœur. » assura-t-elle.

« Tu sais, avant que tu me quittes il y a presque trois ans, j'étais sur le point de faire quelque chose car j'avais eu la permission de ton père mais, tu m'as devancé et tu as rompu ! » avoua-t-il en étant parcouru d'un frisson à l'évocation de leur rupture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Mon père t'a donné sa permission pour faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

**Il lui montra un écrin en velours noir.**

« Je l'ai depuis trois ans, et lorsque je t'ai revu pour l'enterrement de ton père, je n'ai pas osé venir te parler, de peur que tu me rejettes une nouvelle fois ! » avoua-t-il.

**Sophia prit l'écrin, l'ouvrit, et fut sous le choc. A l'intérieur de l'écrin, il y avait une magnifique bague serti d'un diamant de neuf carats. Le diamant n'était ni trop gros, ni trop petit. Il était parfait. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sophia et elle se blottit contre Karl, pleurant à chaudes larmes.**

« Ne pleure pas Soso ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Pardon ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« D'avoir…était…si…égoïste…il y…a trois…ans… » répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« C'est du passé alors n'en parlons plus mon trésor ! » murmura Karl en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? » demanda-t-elle en calmant ses pleurs.

« Je veux t'épouser depuis le jour où on s'est vu la première fois ! » répondit-il.

« On n'avait que sept ans à l'époque ! » sourit-elle.

« Mais je savais ce que je voulais en dehors de devenir footballeur. Et c'était toi que je voulais. » avoua-il.

**Sophia sécha ses larmes et se mit debout, donnant l'écrin à Karl.**

« Demande le moi officiellement ! » dit-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Fais-moi ta demande Karl-Heinz ! » répéta-t-elle en lui tendant la main gauche.

**Il lui prit la main gauche et se mit à genou sans la lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, la bague à la main.**

« Sophia Martinez, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans toutes les langues du monde. Oui, Si, Ya, Yes ! » accepta-t-elle en souriant.

**Il plaça la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa fiancée, se releva et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Ils éclatèrent de rire et partagèrent un baiser passionné.**

_**A l'aéroport de Munich.**_

**Le vol de Sophia venait d'être annoncé, et il était temps pour les nouveaux fiancés de se dire au revoir pour les deux semaines à venir.**

« Fais bon voyage mon amour ! » lui dit-il.

« Je t'appelle dès que je suis chez ma mère, et on pourra même faire des bêtises au téléphone ! » s'amusa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Pas autant que moi ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je te le prouverai à ton retour ! » rit-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, le Kaiser regarda sa fiancée s'éloigner pour prendre son avion direction la France.**

_**Hambourg, Allemagne.**_

_**Chez Thomas et Katalina.**_

**Le couple avait une légère dispute car Thomas refusait de partir au Japon.**

« Thomas, arrête d'être aussi têtu et va au Japon retrouver ta famille. » s'énerva Katalina.

« Mais c'est toi ma famille. Et je n'ai pas envie de partir si tu ne viens pas ! » contra-t-il.

**Elle partit dans leur chambre, sans un mot.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il.

« TU M'AGACES ! » cria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

**Elle sortit la valise de Thomas, l'ouvrit et commença à mettre des vêtements du japonais à l'intérieur. Quand Thomas entra dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'elle lui faisait sa valise.**

« Chérie, tu veux bien ne pas me faire ma valise comme si j'avais quatre ans ! » protesta-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas la faire alors je m'en charge. Tu vas aller au Japon retrouver tes amis et ta famille, et ce n'est pas discutable. » rétorqua-elle.

**Au moment où elle retournait vers l'armoire, le bébé donna un coup très fort à Katalina. Un coup qui la fit asseoir sur le lit en se tenant le ventre. **

« Kat, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarma Thomas en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Le bébé m'a donné un coup très fort. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas qu'on se dispute. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai horreur de ça moi aussi ! » avoua Thomas en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Katalina.

« Excuse-moi ! » soupira-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fiancé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je parte au Japon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour t'aérer la tête. Depuis qu'on a apprit qu'on allait avoir un bébé, tu t'occupes sans arrêt de moi, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais tu dois penser à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises inutilement ! » répondit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ! » marmonna-t-il en se relevant et en s'asseyant à côté de Kat.

« Mais je ne serai pas seule. Ruby vient passer quelques jours avec moi étant donné que Mark va au Japon lui aussi. » avoua-t-elle.

« Elle ne part pas avec lui ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Elle le rejoindra pour le trente et un décembre mais il ne le sait pas. Elle veut lui faire la surprise. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, je reviendrai dès qu'elle part d'Hambourg. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule ! » insista-t-il.

« Mais t'es borné quand tu t'y mets ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Thomas Price. Je t'aime, vraiment je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi et le bébé, mais il faut que tu penses à toi. Tu n'as pas vu tes parents depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et c'est pareil pour tes copains depuis notre retour à Hambourg. Ces vacances vont te faire le plus grand bien et tu vas en profiter à fond pour te reposer parce que tu as passé des mois éprouvant avec tous ces matchs que tu as disputés. Avec moi, tu ne pourras pas te reposer parce que tu t'inquièteras sans arrêt, et je te jure que dès que tu seras dans l'avion, j'appelle Patty et les filles afin qu'elles veillent à ce que tu t'amuses. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Au lieu d'une réponse, il attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme un drogué en manque d'héroïne. Lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres, Katalina fut toute secouée par le baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir. **

« Je prends ça pour un _oui_ ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Je vais éviter d'argumenter davantage avec toi et faire ce que tu dis. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ne pas t'appeler tous les jours. » dit-il.

« Oui, je m'en doutais un peu ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je vais appeler l'aéroport pour réserver un billet d'avion ! » dit-il en se levant mais Katalina l'arrêta.

« Regarde dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un billet d'avion. Quand il vit la destination, il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, elle avait tout prévue !**

« J'ai la flemme d'ouvrir le billet alors dis-moi quand je pars ! » soupira-t-il.

« Demain matin à dix heures. Hermann t'accompagnera à l'aéroport. » répondit-elle.

**Il reposa le billet dans le tiroir et se pencha vers Katalina qui était à moitié allongée sur le lit, se tenant sur les coudes.**

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

« Et si tu me le prouvais ? » proposa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Maintenant ? Le bébé… » mais elle l'interrompu.

« Je viens à peine d'entamer mon cinquième mois, alors il n'y a aucun danger. »

« Tant mieux ! » sourit-il en l'embrassant.

**Ils firent l'amour tendrement, et Thomas fit attention tout le long à ne pas écraser sa compagne.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**La valise était prête, et Hermann venait de sonner à la porte. Kat ouvrit, une main sur son ventre.**

« Salut ! Thomas est prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il arrive ! » répondit-elle. « Merci de l'accompagner à l'aéroport ! »

« Y a pas de quoi. Tant qu'il parte s'aérer la tête c'est le principal. Il ne s'est pas arrêté une seconde depuis le début de la saison, en plus il prend soin de toi. » répondit Kartz.

« C'est exactement ce que je lui aie dis ! » pouffa-t-elle.

_« Salut Hermann ! » fit la voix de Thomas._

« Prêt à rentrer dans ton pays natal ? » demanda Kartz.

« Ouais, même si j'aurai préféré rester ici ! » souffla-t-il.

« Thomas, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » soupira Katalina.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas ! » dit-il. « Bon, et bien, on se voit dans deux semaines ! »

« Je vais appeler Patty pour qu'elle te surveille ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Je te fais confiance ! » ricana-t-il.

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il lui rendit son baiser. Ils avaient du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre.**

« Ce n'est pas que je veux vous séparer les amoureux mais si on ne part pas maintenant Thomas risque de rater son avion ! » fit remarquer Hermann.

« Je t'aime ! » se dirent-ils en même temps.

**Thomas prit sa valise et partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le ventre de Katalina, et le bébé avait donné un coup à ce moment-là. Katalina referma la porte derrière elle et soupira. Ces deux semaines sans lui seraient dures, et il ressentait la même chose de son côté !**

_**Paris, France.**_

_**Chez Ben et Julia.**_

**Ben était assit sur le canapé du salon de leur appartement et Julia était assise sur lui à califourchon.**

« Tu vas directement chez ton père une fois au Japon ? » demanda Julia.

« Oui, il vient m'accueillir ! » répondit Ben.

« Fais bien attention à être seul le soir pour nos petits appels coquins ! » susurra-t-elle en se collant à lui.

« Mais ma copine est une vraie perverse ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Toujours avec toi ! » dit-elle en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Ben.

**Elle le caressa sensuellement et Ben se laissa faire. Elle lui ôta son haut qui devenait encombrant, et il fit pareil avec elle. **

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment adéquat pour se faire un énorme câlin ? » demanda Ben alors que ses mains jouaient avec le soutif de Julia.

« T'en as autant envie que moi, ne nies pas ! » sourit-elle en allant taquiner son entre jambe.

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

**Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, à la seule différence qu'ils étaient couverts d'un drap, et qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour quatre fois en deux heures.**

« Je déteste quand tu pars loin de moi ! » soupira-t-elle, la tête enfoui dans son cou.

« Rassures-toi, je suis dans le même état ! » dit Ben en lui caressant le dos.

« Heureusement que tu ne prends l'avion que demain, même si c'est le matin. » avoua-t-elle.

« La dernière nuit de l'année qu'on passe ensemble. » souligna-t-il.

« Ta valise est prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il doit rester un peu de place pour toi dedans ! » répondit-il en riant.

« Arrête ! » couina-t-elle.

**Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et le téléphone sonna. Julia l'attrapa et répondit.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bonjour Julia, c'est William ! »_

« Bonsoir Monsieur Becker. Vous voulez parler à Ben ? »

_« S'il est à côté de toi ! »_

« Je vous le passe. Passez de bonnes fêtes Monsieur Becker ! »

_« Toi aussi Julia, et appelles-moi William voyons ! »_

« Entendu ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle posa sa main sur le combiné du téléphone de façon à ce que Monsieur Becker n'entende pas la suite et susurra à Ben : **

« Je vais sous la douche, tu me rejoins, d'accord ? »

« Hum ! »

**Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Julia parti dans la salle de bain, emportant le drap avec elle, laissant Ben tout nu sur le canapé. Il retint un juron avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Il commença à parler avec son père, et la conversation dura quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Julia prenait une douche bien chaude, car à peine avait-elle quittée les bras de Ben, qu'elle avait froid. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et des lèvres sur sa nuque.**

« Prête pour un cinquième round ? » demanda Ben.

« Définitivement ! » acquiesça Julia en se retournant.

**Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle séance mais cette fois, sous la douche.**

_**Le lendemain matin à l'aéroport.**_

**Alors qu'ils venaient de faire enregistrer les bagages de Ben, le couple attendait que l'appel pour le vol du Japon soit annoncé. **

_« JUJU ! »_

**Julia reconnaissait cette voix comme étant celle de sa jumelle.**

« Hey, t'es déjà là ? » s'étonna-t-elle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« J'ai pris le premier vol de la soirée. » répondit Sophia.

**Ben remarqua la bague au doigt de Sophia et lorsque sa belle-sœur le regarda, celui-ci avait un sourire sur le visage.**

« Tu l'as vu ! » affirma-t-elle.

« En même temps, on ne peut pas la rater ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Julia.

**Sophia montra sa main gauche à sa sœur et celle-ci sauta sur Sophia.**

« Il s'est enfin décidé ! Félicitations ! » dit Julia.

« Merci ! Il me l'a demandé hier avant qu'on parte pour l'aéroport ! » dit Sophia.

**Julia allait répliquer mais le vol de Ben fut annoncé.**

« Je dois y aller ! Sophia, prends soin de Julia durant mon absence ! » demanda Ben.

« Compte sur moi ! » répondit-elle.

**Julia se jeta sur les lèvres de Ben et ils partagèrent un baiser fougueux.**

« Appelles-moi dès que t'arrive ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Juré ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et il partit prendre son avion.**

« Soirée entre filles ? » proposa Sophia.

« On va faire le plein de crèmes glacées ! » approuva Julia, faisant rire sa sœur.

_**Turin, Italie.**_

_**Chez Mark et Ruby.**_

**Prenant l'avion en même temps mais pour des destinations différentes, Ruby et Mark préparaient leurs valises.**

« Terminé ! » s'exclama Ruby en fermant sa valise.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Mark à son tour.

**Elle regarda la valise de Mark et fut stupéfaite de voir que tout était bien rangé.**

« Waouh ! Pas mal pour un mec ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tu me cherches là ? » demanda-t-il en fermant sa valise.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » le nargua-t-elle en posant sa valise près de l'armoire.

**Mark fit pareil mais n'avait pas répondu à la question de Ruby. A la place, il fit craquer ses doigts et Ruby déglutit.**

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! » se rattrapa-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas y couper ! » grogna-t-il.

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper, et sans le voir venir, elle se retrouva sur le lit, entre les jambes de Mark, et celui-ci lui fit subir une séance terrible de chatouille. Elle éclata de rire sur le champ.**

« Mark…arr…êtes…pitié…ah aah ah… » rit-elle.

« Non, non, non ma belle. Tu t'es moqué de moi et tu le payes ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Il continua sa torture encore un peu puis, quand Ruby n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il s'arrêta. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et y arriva après plusieurs minutes. **

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me chercher ! » dit-il.

**Elle reprit son souffle et se plaça sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Mark qui était debout, et son regard était, malicieux.**

« C'est quoi ce regard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je trouve qu'il fait un peu chaud. » répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

**Mark connaissait très bien ce sourire. Ruby enleva lentement, très lentement son t-shirt, faisant déglutir Mark. Il se le reçu en plein sur la tête mais il le retira rapidement, ne voulant pas manquer la suite du show. Il vit Ruby faire glisser ses mains sur son corps pour arriver aux abords de son jean, qu'elle défit encore plus lentement que le haut. Elle le fit glisser sur ses jambes et le retira entièrement puis le jeta par terre.**

« Ah, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

**Mark se sentait mal, très mal. Il la vit lui faire signe d'avancer, ce qu'il fit avec prudence. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle le débarrassa de ses vêtements et le fit tomber sur le lit. Elle se plaça sur lui et lui susurra :**

« J'ai aussi mes propres armes ! »

**Elle l'embrassa passionnément et il lui rendit sur le champ. Il la fit basculer pour se retrouver sur elle et après un dernier regard, ils firent l'amour. **

_**Le lendemain matin à l'aéroport de Turin.**_

**Le vol de Ruby fut appelé en premier.**

« Passes de bonnes vacances ma chérie ! » lui dit Mark en embrassant son front.

« Toi aussi. Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-il.

**Elle partit prendre son avion et dix minutes plus tard, c'est Mark qui montait dans le sien, direction son pays natal.**

**Au moment de leur arrivée au Japon, nos quatre vedettes passent le soir du vingt-quatre décembre avec leur famille respective. Olivier et Thomas avec leurs parents, Ben avec son père, et Mark avec sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur. Le soir du vingt-cinq, ils se retrouvent au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe du Japon pour passer la soirée avec toute l'équipe ainsi que les filles autour d'un repas délicieux. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? **


	20. Dîner entre amis

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture, le chapitre suivant en ligne ce soir !**

* * *

_**Le soir du vingt-cinq décembre 2002 !**_

**Après avoir passé le réveillon de Noël avec leur famille, Ben, Thomas, Mark et Olivier se rendirent au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe du Japon pour passer le soir du vingt-cinq tous ensembles, avec l'équipe au grand complet. Arrivée à proximité, nos quatre champions tombèrent les uns sur les autres.**

« Salut les mecs ! » s'exclama Thomas.

« Comme par hasard on se tombe dessus ! » ricana Mark.

« Vous parlez d'une coïncidence ! Je suis super content de vous voir ! » dit Olivier.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça remonte à six mois ! » dit Ben.

« J'ai hâte de retrouver les copains ! » avoua Olivier.

« Et Patty ! » le taquina Mark.

« Toi, ne commence pas avec ça. J'en ai déjà assez avec Rivaul qui n'arrête pas de me charrier avec ça, alors stop ! » grogna Olivier.

« Parce que Rivaul est au courant ? » demanda Thomas.

« Avant que la saison ne commence, je restais plus longtemps à l'entraînement, ce qui inquiétait mes équipiers et, quand Rivaul en a eu marre, il m'a forcé à tout lui dire, et il trouve bête que je n'avoue rien à Patty, et il a raison ! » répondit Olivier.

« Hallelujah ! Merci Mon Dieu ! Quelqu'un l'a enfin fait revenir sur Terre ! » s'exclama Ben en levant les mains au ciel.

**Mark et Thomas éclatèrent de rire, mais Olivier se renfrogna.**

« Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête Olivier. On se dit juste qu'il est grand temps que tu penses un peu à ta vie privée, et avec Patty, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer. » s'esclaffa Ben.

« Prends exemple sur Mark ! Après avoir avoué à Ruby ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, le lendemain il emménageait avec elle ! » pouffa Thomas.

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » s'étonna Mark.

« Je te rappelle que ta copine et ma fiancée passent leur soirée au téléphone et qu'elles se racontent absolument tout ! » dit Thomas.

« Tu marques un point ! » ria Mark.

« Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim et Bruce risque de tout manger ! » les pressa Ben.

« Si jamais il fait ça, je me sers de lui pour tester l'effet de mon tir. Il a plus de puissance et ça risque de faire mal. » menaça Mark.

**Le quatuor éclata de rire et ils se mirent en route vers le centre d'entraînement. **

_**Au centre d'entraînement.**_

« BRUCE ! SI JAMAIS TU TENTES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE TOUCHER A CE PLAT JE T'EN METS UNE ! C'EST CLAIR ? » hurla Patty.

« On attend les garçons ! » dit Jenny plus calmement.

« Qu'ils se magnent. J'ai faim moi ! » bouda Bruce.

« Tu as toujours faim ! » s'exclamèrent l'équipe depuis le salon.

**Bruce se mit à râler et rejoignit les autres. **

« T'es d'une impatience Bruce, c'est incroyable ! » s'indigna Philippe.

« Tipi à bien eu le droit de goûter elle ! » marmonna Bruce.

« Elle est enceinte espèce de crétin ! » dit Danny.

« Et alors ? » s'étonna Bruce.

« Les femmes enceintes ont besoin de manger ! » informa Johnny.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de manger ! » rétorqua Bruce.

**Les garçons soupirèrent d'exaspération devant la débilité des paroles de Bruce.**

_« ON EST LA ! » résonna la voix de Mark._

« ENFIN ! On va pouvoir manger ! » s'écria Bruce.

« BRUCE ! » crièrent les garçons.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« LA FERME ! » répliqua Jenny et Patty.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Thomas en entrant dans la pièce.

« Il se trouve que cet imbécile sans cervelle n'est pas capable de patienter avant de passer à table ! » s'énerva Patty en arrivant à son tour.

« Patty La Terreur, Le Retour ! » pouffa Mark.

« Tu disais Mark ? » demanda Patty.

« Rien du tout ! » contra-t-il.

« Mauviette ! » éternua Thomas.

« Tu peux répéter ? » grogna Mark.

« Ne crois pas me faire peur avec tes airs de dur. Katalina bat tous les records depuis quelques temps. Et pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai plus peur de ma fiancée que de toi ! » avoua Thomas.

« Et après tu parles de Mark ! » s'esclaffa Julian.

« Mais moi, j'ai une bonne raison. » dit Thomas.

« Wow ! » soupira Tipi qui entra dans la pièce.

**Elle se tenait au mur pour éviter de tomber. Julian se releva à toute vitesse et alla la rejoindre.**

« Doucement ma chérie ! » dit-il en la prenant dans bras.

« Si j'avais su que les femmes enceintes avaient autant de nausées à leurs derniers mois de grossesse, je serai resté vieille fille ! » râla Tipi.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te sois plains de quoi que ce soit, Tipi ! » ricana Bruce.

« Bruce ! » dit Tipi.

« Oui Tipi ? » sourit-il.

« Tais-toi ou je t'en mets une ! » menaça-t-elle.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir ! » suggéra Julian.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-elle.

« A table ! » annonça Jenny.

« OUAIS ! » s'écria Bruce en se levant.

« TOI TU RESTES LA ! » contra Patty en le tirant par l'oreille.

« HEY ! MAIS J'AI FAIM MOI ! » cria-t-il.

« TU IRAS MANGER QUAND TOUT LE MONDE SERA A TABLE ! ESPÈCE DE MAL POLI ! » s'emporta Patty en le faisant rasseoir sur le fauteuil d'où il s'était levé.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et alla s'asseoir à la grande table très bien dressée par les filles. Des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres y étaient déposés.**

« Les filles, vous vous êtes surpassées ! » les complimenta Olivier.

« Merci ! Installez-vous ! » sourit Jenny.

**Patty entra dans la salle en tirant Bruce par l'oreille, et le fit asseoir entre Mark et Thomas !**

« Voilà ! Au moins entre ces deux-là, tu ne risques de faire des bêtises. Et si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit de débile, je les autorise à t'en mettre une. » expliqua Patty.

**Thomas et Mark affichèrent des sourires satisfaits. **

_**Durant le repas.**_

**Les conversations allaient bon train, jusqu'à ce que Thomas annonce la bonne nouvelle !**

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire par téléphone parce que je préférais vous le dire en personne ! » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Olivier.

« Je vais être papa ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

**Bruce avala de travers et les autres furent sous le coup de la nouvelle.**

« Je suis super contente pour toi. Félicitations Thomas ! » s'exclama Patty.

« Bravo mon vieux ! C'est pour ça que Katalina n'est pas venu avec toi ! » fit remarquer Ben.

« Au début, je ne comptais pas venir mais, elle m'a carrément fichu à la porte en me disant que je devais prendre l'air. » dit Thomas.

« Elle nous a appelé ! » dit Jenny.

« Je m'en serai douté. » pouffa-t-il.

« Tu as ordre de ne toucher à aucun ballon durant tes vacances et nous avons le devoir de te surveiller. Katalina aura un rapport détaillé tous les jours ! » avoua Patty.

« Oui maman ! » ironisa Thomas.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et félicita le futur père.**

« T'as pas perdu de temps ! » marmonna Bruce mais dommage pour lui, Thomas l'entendit.

**Le gardien de but écrasa le pied de Bruce de toutes ses forces qui retint un juron.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas Bruce ? » demanda Thomas en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Non, non. Tout va très bien ! » répondit-il.

« Je préfère ! » sourit Thomas, fier de lui.

« T'es mal barré mon pauvre Bruce. » ricana Alan.

**Bruce ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur son assiette. **

« Il sait se taire finalement ! » s'amusa Mark.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours ! » soupira Patty.

« Au faites les gars, j'espère que vous avez fait des progrès durant notre absence. » dit Olivier.

« Ils s'entraînent très dur ! » informa Tipi.

« On vous montrera les progrès qu'on a fait avant que vous ne repartez ! » proposa Paul.

**Les quatre champions acquiescèrent et le repas se poursuivit.**

« En tout cas les gars, on peut vous dire qu'on suit tous vos matches à la télé ! » avoua Ted Carter.

« Je vous préviens, le prochain match qu'il y aura, c'est chez quelqu'un d'autre que vous y irez squatter ! J'en ai assez de retrouver mon appartement sans dessus dessous après votre passage, et surtout de voir mon frigo _vide _! N'est-ce pas, _Bruce ? »_ grogna Patty.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends qu'à moi ? » se défendit le concerné.

« Parce que tu es le seul à manger toute ma nourriture. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te mettre au régime ! » contra-t-il.

**Toute la table se tut et Patty fumait de rage envers le garçon.**

« Je vais allée prendre l'air sinon je risque de commettre un meurtre ! » dit-elle en se levant et en allant dehors.

**Une fois qu'elle fut dehors :**

« AÏE ! » cria Bruce.

**Il venait de se prendre deux claques derrière la tête de la part de Mark et Thomas.**

« T'as intérêt à t'excuser dès qu'elle revient ! » ordonna Thomas.

« Là, c'était la phrase de trop Bruce ! » poursuivit Mark.

« T'as de la chance qu'elle soit sorti parce que tu aurais eu très mal ! » dit Julian.

« Je vais lui parler ! » dit Olivier en se levant.

« Oui, vas-y ! » pouffa Mark.

**Olivier leva les yeux au ciel et sortit rejoindre Patty. Il la trouva appuyé contre un mur, grelottant de froid.**

« Patty, tu ne devrais pas rester dehors. Tu vas attraper froid ! » lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je préfère avoir froid plutôt que de voir la tête de Bruce ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle ne pleurait pas, elle gardait simplement les yeux fermés et inspirer profondément avant d'expulser toute la pression qu'elle avait en elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Olivier.**

« On n'a pas eu le temps de parler tous les deux depuis ton retour ! » sourit-elle.

« On se rattrapera ! » promit-il.

« Tu me diras enfin ce que tu tiens à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit-il simplement sans la quitter des yeux.

**Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia. Il l'entoura de ses grands bras et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes.**

« On y retourne avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent ! » dit Olivier.

« Ne me demande pas d'adresser la parole à Bruce ! » prévint-elle.

**Olivier s'esclaffa et ils rentrèrent retrouver les autres. Ils reprirent leurs places.**

« Patty ? » appela Bruce.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Je suis désolé ! » murmura-t-il.

« Plus fort, elle n'a pas entendu ! » dit Mark.

« Je suis désolé ! » répéta Bruce plus fort.

« Je vais y réfléchir ! » répondit Patty.

« On change de sujet si vous voulez bien ! » suggéra Ben.

**Ils approuvèrent.**

« Au faites Thomas, vous avez prévu une date pour votre mariage ? » demanda Tipi.

« On attendra la fin du championnat, au moins le bébé sera né. » répondit Thomas.

« Vous allez vous marier en Allemagne ? » demanda Johnny Mason.

« Non, la cérémonie aura lieu ici au Japon. Katalina y tient ! » informa-t-il.

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma Jenny.

« Et tu ne nous as pas dit si vous allez avoir une fille ou un garçon ! » s'étonna Tipi.

« Tout simplement parce qu'on n'en sait rien. On préfère avoir la surprise ! » dit Thomas. « Et toi Tipi, fille ou garçon ? »

**Elle regarda Julian qui était à sa droite, et ce dernier entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et il dit :**

« C'est un garçon ! »

**Tipi l'embrassa tendrement sous les regards attendrit de Jenny et Patty.**

« La relève est assurée ! » affirma Ralph.

« Il fera ce qu'il voudra. On ne le forcera à rien ! » dit Julian.

« Vous avez pensez à des prénoms ? » leur demanda Mark.

« On hésite encore donc on va attendre la naissance pour se décider. En ce qui concerne le parrain et la marraine, vous attendrez aussi ! » répondit Tipi.

« Et toi Thomas ? » demanda Olivier.

« Pour le prénom, on hésite aussi mais pour le parrain et la marraine, j'ai laissé Katalina choisir. Ce sera Ruby et Karl. » expliqua Thomas.

« Ruby ne va plus tenir en place, je le sens mal ! » soupira Mark.

« Je te plains Mark, parce qu'elle a un caractère pire que celui de Kat. » ricana Thomas.

« Elle est très maligne et elle sait frapper où ça fait mal ! » grogna Mark.

« T'en as déjà fais l'expérience à ce que je vois ! » s'esclaffa Thomas.

« Parce que toi et Ruby ? » s'ahuri Philippe.

« Ça fait plaisir d'être informé ! » s'indigna Bruce.

« Toi on ne t'a rien demandé ! » renchérit Ben.

« Oui, moi et Ruby on est ensemble Harper. Maintenant, mêles-toi de ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette et lâches-moi les pompes ! » dit Mark méchamment.

**Bruce ne dit plus rien et reporta son attention sur ses sushis.**

« Tu sais quoi Mark ? » fit Thomas.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ruby et toi êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre ! » répondit Thomas en riant.

« C'est ce que disent mes équipiers. » avoua Mark, un sourire en coin.

« Thomas, tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda Ben.

« Au courant de quoi ? » s'enquit Tom en buvant son verre d'eau.

« Karl et Sophia, ils se sont fiancés ! » informa Ben.

**Thomas s'étouffa dans son verre, sous le choc. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et lorsque ce fut le cas :**

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. J'ai vu la bague au doigt de Sophia. » dit Ben.

« Ça alors, si je m'attendais à ça ! » souffla Thomas. « Je ne pensais pas que je verrai ça un jour. Karl qui s'adoucit et s'engage ! »

« Tu sais Thomas, il n'a pas toujours été comme tu l'as connu au début ! » dit Ben.

« Ouais je sais, t'oublie que je sortais déjà avec Kat à cette époque ! » dit Thomas.

**Le sujet sur les fiançailles de Karl et Sophia était clos. **

_**Après le repas.**_

**Jenny et Patty s'afféraient en cuisine à faire la vaisselle pendant que les garçons étaient au salon et discutaient. Tipi était confortablement installé dans les bras de son mari.**

« Ta blessure n'a pas été trop grave Ben ? » demanda Julian.

« Quelle blessure ? » s'étonna Bruce.

« Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Lors du premier match du championnat français, Ben a été blessé à la cheville ! » rétorqua Clifford.

« J'avais oublié ! » marmonna Bruce.

« J'ai dû arrêter pendant un mois et j'ai eu une semaine de rééducation. Avec Julia à mes côtés, ça a été plus facile ! » répondit Ben.

« C'est toujours plus simple quand on est épaulé par sa fiancée ! » approuva Thomas.

« Mais, Katalina était à New York pendant cinq ans non ? » s'étonna Olivier.

« Oui, mais lorsque j'ai été blessé à la main il y a deux ans, il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne me téléphonait pas pour savoir comment j'allais et elle me remontait le moral à distance. » expliqua Thomas.

« C'est vraiment une fille bien. T'as beaucoup de chance Thomas ! » dit Tipi.

« Merci Tipi ! Sans elle à mes côtés, je crois que je ne serai pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à elle que je garde les pieds sur Terre et que je ne me laisse pas avoir par le succès. Avec le bébé qui arrive, ça sera encore mieux ! » avoua Thomas.

« C'est trop mignon ! » renifla Tipi.

**Elle avait les larmes aux yeux après le discours de Thomas.**

« LES FILLES ! VOUS COMPTEZ HIBERNER DANS LA CUISINE OU QUOI ? » cria Bruce.

« Jamais il se tait ? » demanda Mark.

« Bah quoi ? Je posais une simple question ! » se défendit Bruce.

« On arrive ! Ne soyez pas pressés ! » dit Patty.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! » dit Jenny.

« Hein ? » s'écria Bruce.

« Toi rendors-toi ! » contra Thomas en lui balançant un coussin dessus.

« Et voilà ! » fit Patty en entrant dans le salon, un plateau rempli de gâteau à la main.

**Jenny en avait un autre dans les siens. Elles les posèrent sur la table basse du salon puis Jenny alla s'asseoir sur les jambes sur Philippe et Patty à côté d'Olivier, qui lui avait gardé une place.**

« Trouillard ! » fit semblant d'éternuer Thomas.

**Sachant de quoi il voulait parler, Ben et Mark se retenaient de rire. Un téléphone portable sonna. C'était celui de Mark !**

« C'est le mien ! » dit-il en le sortant de sa poche.

**Il regarda l'interlocuteur et sourit. **

« Je reviens ! » annonça-t-il en se levant.

« DEMANDE-LUI COMMENT VA KAT ! » cria Thomas.

« T'AS QU'A L'APPELER TOI-MÊME TA FEMME ! » contra Mark.

**Thomas bouda dans son coin et comme par hasard, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et se leva à son tour après avoir regardé le nom de l'interlocuteur.**

« Elle est médium ! » plaisanta Bruce.

**Il se reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Thomas et celui-ci alla s'isoler dans une pièce, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.**

« Ils auraient pu rester là ! » bouda Bruce.

« C'est leur vie privée, ça ne nous regarde pas ! » rétorqua Johnny.

**Le portable de Ben sonna à son tour.**

« C'est le mien ! » dit Ben.

« Elles se sont données le mot ou quoi ? » demanda Bruce.

**Ben lui lança un coussin sur la tête et il partit à son tour dans une pièce isolée.**

_**Mark.**_

« Salut beauté ! »

_« Salut beau gosse ! »_

« Que me vaut cet appel ? »

_« Je voulais seulement entendre ta voix à mon réveil. »_

« Il est quelle heure en Allemagne ? »

_« Neuf heures du matin. Tu me manques trop ! »_

« Tu me manques aussi ! Avec les garçons ont viens de sortir de table ! Le dîner a été mouvementé, tu peux me croire ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

**Il lui raconta donc en détail comment s'est déroulé le dîner.**

_**Thomas.**_

« Bonjour mon ange ! » _**(Sachant très bien que c'est le matin en Allemagne)**_

_« Bonjour mon amour ! »_

« Comment tu te sens ? »

_« Bien, sauf que ton fils ou ta fille n'a pas arrêté de s'entraîner aux penaltys depuis ce matin ! »_

« Son père lui manque ! »

_« A moi aussi tu me manques. J'espère que tu profites de tes vacances mon chéri ! »_

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Même si j'ai du mal à dormir sans toi, je me repose ! »

_« Bonne nouvelle ! Thomas ? »_

« Hum ? »

_« Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! »

_« Et je viens d'apprendre une super nouvelle de la part de Karl ! »_

« Il s'est fiancé. Je suis au courant. »

_« Comment ? »_

« Ben me l'a dit. Il a vu la bague sur Sophia. »

_« Je vois ! »_

**Ils continuèrent leur conversation en amoureux.**

_**Ben.**_

« Comment va ma footballeuse chérie ? »

_« Elle a envie de faire l'amour ! »_

« Julia, je ne suis pas chez mon père alors tu attendras que je sois dans ma chambre pour m'allumer. »

_« C'est dommage, parce qu'on a fait une petite virée shopping avec ma sœur et mes trois gazelles préférées, **(NB : Jessica, Jenny et Camilla)** et j'ai dévalisée la boutique de lingerie rien que pour ton plaisir mon chéri ! »_

« Ça suffit ! »

_« J'aime quand tu grognes ! »_

« Julia ! »

_« Tu vas me punir ? »_

« Arrête ! »

_« J'adore te faire perdre tes moyens quand t'es pas avec moi ! »_

« Je suis au courant ! »

_« Ne te fâches pas mon chéri. Je me ferai pardonner lorsque tu seras rentré à la maison. »_

« Y a intérêt ! »

**Julia se calma et ils parlèrent plus gentiment.**

_**Retour au salon.**_

« Ils mettent un temps fou à revenir ! » se plaignit Bruce.

« Mais tu vas les laisser tranquille ? Ils sont séparer de leurs copines durant les fêtes alors ils ont bien le droit d'être au téléphone ! » gronda Olivier.

« Les filles, Ruby vous embrasse ! » annonça Mark en revenant.

« Julia aussi ! » dit Ben.

« Et Kat aussi ! » dit Thomas.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » soupira Bruce.

**Thomas, Mark et Ben se regardaient et d'un commun accord, ils attrapèrent chacun un coussin et ils les balancèrent sur Bruce qui tomba de sa chaise.**

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! » s'énerva Bruce.

« La prochaine fois, tu t'abstiendras de commentaires ! » prévint Thomas.

**Ben se rassit à sa place entre Philippe et Alan, et il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.**

« Tu t'es disputé avec Julia ? » demanda Thomas.

« Non, elle a juste mit mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je ne dirai rien de plus ! » répondit Ben.

**Thomas éclata de rire. **

« Allez, racontez-nous un peu ce qui se passe dans vos clubs ! » proposa Julian.

**Chacun de nos quatre vedettes parlèrent à tour de rôle et même les filles les écoutaient attentivement, enfin, sauf Tipi qui s'était endormit pendant le récit de Thomas.**

**La suite des vacances se passa merveilleusement bien, à l'exception qu'Olivier n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Patty, étant toujours interrompu par les garçons qui voulaient disputer des matches. Le jour de l'an approchait et une fête avait été prévue au centre d'entraînement, mais ce que Thomas, Ben et Mark ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une surprise leur sera faite sans qu'ils le sachent.**

**A Munich, Karl-Heinz souffre du départ de Sophia pour les fêtes et pour ne pas broyer du noir lors du trente et un décembre, il préfère passer le jour de l'an avec ses parents plutôt que d'accepter la proposition de ses coéquipiers : faire la fête en boîte. Sophia est pareille de son côté mais un changement de programme dans ses projets va tout changer. **


	21. Jour de l'an, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Paris, France.**_

_**Domicile de la mère de Sophia et Julia. **_

_**Vingt-neuf décembre 2002.**_

**Sophia et Julia étaient chez leur mère, dans leur ancienne maison, avant qu'elles ne quittent le cocon familial, avec leurs trois meilleures amies : Jessica, Camilla et Jenny. Pendant qu'Elisabeth était sortit faire des courses, les cinq amies étaient réunis dans la salle à manger et à discuter des derniers potins et de ce qui se passait dans leurs vies. Toutes installées sur les canapés, la discussion fut animée.**

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas te marier ! » dit Jessica.

« Oh là, on se calme ma biche ! On est seulement fiancés depuis une semaine alors, rien ne presse. Il y a le mariage de sa cousine avec Thomas Price avant de penser au mien. » la stoppa Sophia.

« Je pense bien que vous n'allez pas vous marier le mois prochain. C'est juste que je suis encore sous le choc ! » expliqua Jessica.

« Et, comment ton frère a-t-il prit la nouvelle de ta relation avec Alcide ? » demanda Jenny.

« Il ne le sait pas ! » répondit Jessica.

« Tu vas te faire tuer. Tu sais très bien que ton frère t'aime plus que tout et que si jamais il apprend que tu lui caches ton histoire avec Pierre, ça risque de barder pour toi ! » renchérit Julia.

« Merci du scoop ma belle, mais je suis déjà au courant. J'aviserai le moment venu ! » dit Jessica en haussant les épaules.

« Quant à moi, Brian ne se décide toujours pas ! » soupira Jenny.

« Quand je serai de retour à Munich, je demanderai à Karl d'aller à la pêche aux infos ! » assura Sophia.

« Et toi Cami, personne dans ton écran radar ? » demanda malicieusement Julia.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà ! » rétorqua la concernée.

« Mais Jenny et Sophia ne le savent pas ! » ricana Julia.

« Racontes ! » dit Sophia.

« Il est dans l'équipe ? » demanda Jenny.

« C'est Bastien ! » répondit Camilla.

« Je le savais ! Avant que je ne parte pour le Bayern je voyais bien vos petits regards. » s'écria Jenny.

« Alors, jusqu'où vous êtes allés tous les deux ? » demanda Sophia, un sourire en coin.

« On est ensemble que depuis le mois d'août. Rien ne presse ! » dit Camilla.

« Tu veux dire que ça fait cinq mois que vous êtes ensemble et que vous n'avez toujours rien fait ? » s'exclama Jessica.

« Et alors ? Julia n'a pas sauté sur Ben le jour même où ils sont sortis ensemble quand même ! » rétorqua la gardienne française.

« Je n'avais que treize ans à l'époque ! » informa Julia.

« Depuis elle se rattrape ! » ricana Jenny.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » sourit Julia.

**Elles éclatèrent de rire et le portable de Sophia se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et quand elle vit l'interlocuteur, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

« Oh, c'est un certain blond aux yeux bleus qui appelle. » charria Jessica.

« Allô ? »

_« Salut ma belle ! »_

« HEY KARL ! FÉLICITATIONS MON VIEUX ! » cria Jenny.

« ESSAIE DE NE PAS LA METTRE EN CLOQUE TROP RAPIDEMENT ! » poursuivit Julia.

« ON A ENCORE BESOIN D'ELLE EN ÉQUIPE NATIONALE ! » termina Jessica.

« Vous allez vous taire oui ? » s'énerva Sophia.

**Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Sophia alla s'isoler dans sa chambre.**

« Désolé, elles sont folles et je ne connais pas de remède pour ce genre de folie ! »

_« Ne t'en fais pas ! »_

« Karl, tu me manques ! »

**Elle l'avait dit d'une voix désespérée.**

_« Tu me manques aussi. Je dors de ton côté du lit le soir tellement j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

_« Je t'aime aussi, et j'aimerai que tu sois dans mes bras en ce moment. »_

**Sophia s'assit sur son lit et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine.**

_« T'es toujours dans le salon avec les autres furies ? »_

« Je suis dans mon ancienne chambre. »

_« Sophia, rentres vite à la maison. Je vais devenir fou sans toi ! »_

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de se séparer pendant les fêtes. »

_« Je vais passer le soir du jour de l'an chez mes parents. Les garçons ont voulus que j'aille avec eux en discothèque mais j'ai refusé. »_

« D'accord ! »

_« Il faut que tu rentres, et vite ma chérie ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! »_

**Ils continuèrent de parler et de se dire tellement ils s'aimaient, puis ils raccrochèrent. Sophia redescendit rejoindre les filles dans le salon et lorsqu'elle reprit sa place à côté de sa sœur, elle laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage.**

« On dirait que cet appel lui a miné le moral ! » dit Camilla.

**Julia prit sa sœur dans ses bras et elle la laissa pleurer.**

« Je sais qu'il te manque ma chérie ! » lui dit Julia doucement.

« C'est…horrible ! » sanglota Sophia.

« Si tu veux le rejoindre vas-y ! Maman comprendras ! » lui assura Julia.

**Julia berça sa jumelle quelques minutes et Sophia finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa sœur.**

« Jenny ? » appela Julia.

« Ouais ? »

« Pour que ma sœur réagisse comme ça, Karl et elle doivent être encore plus proche qu'avant ? » demanda Julia.

« Ils sont inséparables ! A chaque entraînement ils se donnent à leur maximum, quand on a des pauses, ils doivent être ensemble, quand une des deux équipes joue à l'extérieur, c'est limite la crise d'angoisse quand ils doivent se séparer. » répondit Jenny.

« Il faut que je parle à ma mère. Je refuse que Sophia souffre comme ça. » dit Julia.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! » s'étonna Jessica.

« Moi si ! » dit Julia.

**Ses trois amis la regardèrent, attendant la suite.**

« Quand elle a rompu avec Karl il y a bientôt trois ans. C'était la pire décision de sa vie mais elle la fait. Ça la tué à petit feu mais elle ne le montrait pas, et elle se concentrait davantage sur le foot. A la mort de papa, Karl-Heinz n'a pas osé l'approcher, de peur de se faire rejeter de nouveau et leur séparation a fait d'eux des personnes différentes de ce qu'elles sont à la base. » avoua Julia.

« C'est pour ça que t'as contacté Karl quand elle a refusé la proposition du Bayern. Tu savais qu'ils se remettraient ensemble ? » demanda Camilla.

« Disons que j'avais une petite espérance. » avoua Julia.

« Si elle est dans cet état, j'ose même pas imaginer celui de Karl ! » dit Jenny.

« Ça doit être pire pour lui ! » dit Julia.

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de la mère des jumelles résonna.**

_« Les filles, vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-elle._

« Dans le salon maman ! » répondit Julia.

_« Où je pose les sacs Madame Martinez ? » se fit entendre la voix d'Alcide Pierre._

_« Pose-les dans la cuisine ! Je te remercie ! » dit Elisabeth._

**Elisabeth entra dans le salon avec le capitaine du PSG.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda Jessica à son petit ami.

« J'ai croisé Alcide devant la maison et je lui ai proposé de venir étant donné que tu étais là, ma petite Jessica ! » répondit Elisabeth en souriant à la jeune fille.

« Je peux repartir si ça ne te fais pas plaisir de me voir ! » suggéra Pierre.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je suis surprise c'est tout ! » sourit Jessica.

**Elle se leva et alla dans les bras du Français.**

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'alarma Elisabeth en voyant Sophia endormit dans les bras de sa sœur.

« C'est justement de ça dont j'aimerai te parler. Maman, Sophia souffre de l'éloignement avec Karl. » expliqua Julia.

« Mais si ça lui faisait tant de peine d'être séparé de lui, elle aurait dû rester avec lui ! » dit Elisabeth.

« Je sais maman mais, elle voulait nous voir ! » avoua Julia.

« C'est une bague de fiançailles ? » demanda Alcide en apercevant l'anneau au doigt de Sophia.

« Karl la demandé en mariage avant son départ des vacances. » répondit Julia.

« Julia, est-ce que tu sais pour quand est le vol retour de ta sœur ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Je crois qu'elle n'en n'a pas demandé parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand exactement elle rentrerait ! » répondit Julia.

« Très bien. Je vais appeler l'aéroport et demander les horaires des vols pour Munich. Plus vite ta sœur retrouvera Karl, plus vite elle se sentira mieux. » dit Elisabeth.

**Elle regarda ensuite son autre fille et lui dit :**

« Et je vais te réserver un billet d'avion pour le Japon. Je sais que Ben te manque ma chérie ! »

« Maman, tu n'es pas obligé ! J'arrive à gérer l'absence de Ben. Ce n'est pas la première fois ! » rétorqua Julia.

« De toute façon, j'ai croisé une amie du travail au supermarché, et je passe le jour de l'an avec mes amies donc, ta sœur va rentrer à Munich, et toi, tu vas rejoindre Ben au Japon ! Fin de la discussion ! » sourit Elisabeth.

« Merci maman ! » dit Julia.

**Elisabeth laissa les jeunes entre eux et passa dans la cuisine où appela l'aéroport pour faire les réservations pour ses filles.**

**Dans le salon, Jenny décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère triste et dit :**

« Jess, si j'étais à ta place, j'irai voir Greg **(Pteni) **pour lui dire que tu sors avec Alcide ! »

« Parce qu'il n'est toujours pas au courant ? » s'écria Pierre.

« Disons que je détourne la conversation chaque fois qu'il me demande si j'ai un petit ami ! » dit Jessica.

« Ça fait deux ans quand même ! » ricana Camilla.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on vive ensemble ! » bouda Pierre.

« Je vais lui parler. Avant qu'il ne rentre à Barcelone, ou alors j'attendrai qu'il soit rentré et je lui dirai par téléphone ! » hésita Jessica.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » pouffa Jenny.

**Elisabeth revint et dit :**

« Julia, tu devras attendre demain soir pour ton vol et ta sœur prend l'avion dans deux heures ! »

« Je vais la réveiller ! » acquiesça Julia. « Réveilles-toi Soso ! »

**Sophia ouvrit les yeux lentement et quand elle regarda sa sœur, celle-ci avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sophia.

_« Ma chérie ! » fit la voix de sa mère._

**Sophia se leva et quand elle vit sa mère :**

« Maman ? »

« Montes vite préparer ta valise. Tu prends l'avion dans deux heures pour rejoindre Karl-Heinz ! » expliqua sa mère.

« Et nos vacances ensemble ? » s'étonna Sophia.

« Je ne veux pas te voir triste, et tu es triste de ne pas être avec ton fiancé. Ta sœur va aller rejoindre Ben au Japon, et toi tu vas rentrer chez toi pour passer le reste des fêtes dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes ! » dit Elisabeth.

**Sophia se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant, puis elle partit dans sa chambre préparer sa valise. Elle appela Karl pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait à la maison.**

_« Allô ? »_

« C'est moi mon amour ! »

_« Sophia, tu as pleuré ? »_

« Oui, mais ce sont des larmes de joies à présent. »

_« Dis-moi que tu rentres à la maison ! »_

« Je prends l'avion dans deux heures. »

_« Je t'aime tellement ! »_

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer à la maison mais je m'arrêterai devant le sentier. »

_« Pas question, je viens te chercher. Je t'aime ! »_

« Moi aussi. Je finis de préparer mes affaires et je serai bientôt entièrement à toi. »

_« Fais vite mon bébé ! »_

**Ils raccrochèrent et Sophia termina sa valise.**

_**A l'aéroport.**_

**Elles étaient toutes réunies à l'aéroport, ainsi que Alcide, pour dire au revoir à Sophia.**

« On se revoit à la reprise du championnat ! » lui dit Jenny.

« Ouais ! Je vais en profiter pour tirer les vers du nez à Brian ! » sourit Sophia.

« Tu attendras pour ça. Le plus important c'est toi et Karl ! » rétorqua Jenny.

**Le vol en partance pour Munich fut annoncé.**

« Allez, va vite rejoindre ton homme ! » la pressa Jessica.

« A bientôt les filles ! » leur dit Sophia.

_**Aéroport de Munich quelques heures plus tard.**_

**Sophia récupéra sa valise, mit ses lunettes de soleil, même s'il faisait déjà nuit, et se dirigea vers le parking, et elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la voiture de Karl. Elle mit la valise dans le coffre et monta du côté passager. Elle regarda Karl et ce dernier plongea sur les lèvres de sa fiancée. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné, et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent à regret.**

« Rentrons à la maison ! » suggéra-t-elle.

**Karl démarra et une heure plus tard, ils étaient chez eux. A peine la porte d'entrée franchi, Sophia laissa tomber sa valise par terre et Karl la plaqua contre un mur.**

« Pas le temps d'aller dans la chambre ! » grogna-t-il en dévorant le cou de Sophia.

« Tu peux me faire l'amour où tu veux ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements, et Sophia se retrouva sur la table de la salle à manger. Karl prit un préservatif dans la poche arrière de son jean et Sophia sourit.**

« Monsieur est prévoyant ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Toujours ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il mit le préservatif, et il se plaça ensuite entre les jambes de Sophia, qui les écarta instinctivement. **

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Sophia ! » chuchota Karl.

« Prouve le moi sans plus tarder ! » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Il la pénétra tout en douceur, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en elle, il s'arrêta, le temps de se réhabituer à la proximité de leur corps, et Sophia crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Karl. Il commença à bouger lentement en elle, lui faisant l'amour tendrement tout en la regardant dans les yeux.**

« Hum…c'est si bon… » haleta-t-elle.

**Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et il augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements. Comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, toujours en même temps, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et ils explosèrent dans une dernière pénétration. Karl la fixa un petit moment puis, la tenant précieusement – comme si elle était un objet précieux- il la monta dans leur chambre où il la plaça sous les draps. Ils s'allongèrent en restant l'un contre l'autre, et ils firent l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent totalement satisfait.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

**Sophia et Karl venaient de sortir d'une longue douche salvatrice, puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine main dans la main. Ils mangèrent sans se quitter des yeux puis montèrent se coucher. Comme ils n'avaient pas sommeil, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler.**

« Bienvenue à la maison mon bébé ! » sourit-il.

« Et quel accueil ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il plein d'amour dans la voix.

« Je t'aime aussi, et je ne partirai plus loin de toi ! Ça fait trop mal d'être séparé de toi. Une fois ça suffit mais deux, c'est trop ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Viens là ! » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

**Elle s'y réfugia et il referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'étreignant comme si on était sur le point de lui arracher le cœur. **

« Karl ? » appela-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! » dit-elle en se mettant assise sur le lit.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« Il faut que tu saches que, tu n'as pas été le seul à avoir été affecté par notre rupture. Quand je t'ai quitté, je savais que je faisais une énorme erreur car tu étais toute ma vie, et que je pouvais parler de n'importe quoi avec toi mais, la relation à distance qu'on entretenait me faisait peur et je pensais que jamais on arriverait à être heureux. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec toi cet été là. Quand papa est mort l'année d'après, et que je t'ai revu à l'enterrement, j'ai dû lutter intérieurement pour ne pas te sauter dans les bras et te dire que je t'aimais plus que ma vie mais, cette peur me paralysait les entrailles ! Julia n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je ruinais ma vie en refusant d'être avec l'homme que j'aimais de toute mon âme, mais je ne l'écoutais pas et je continuais à m'entraîner comme une dingue jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. Un jour, j'ai repensé aux entraînements qu'on faisait toi et moi et à la promesse que je t'avais faite. Celle d'apprendre à shooter du pied gauche. Je l'ai tenue, et je me suis entraînée jour et nuit sur ce tir et maintenant, j'arrive à shooter des deux pieds mais je ne l'ai jamais fais dans un match ou à l'entraînement parce que je pensais immédiatement à toi. » avoua-t-elle.

**Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage mais elle en fit abstraction.**

« Et enfin, quand j'ai reçu la proposition du Bayern l'été dernier, si j'ai refusé au début c'est parce que, je ne voulais pas risquer de te croiser tous les jours et rouvrir la plaie béante dans ma poitrine. Alors j'ai refusé, mais Julia t'a appelé et tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à venir me convaincre de laisser notre histoire passé de côté et de me concentrer sur ma carrière. A ce moment-là, je me suis retrouvé en face du Karl-Heinz têtu, borné et obstiné que j'aimais tant, et tu m'as embrassé. Quand tu m'as embrassé, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, mon cœur s'est remit à battre et j'ai recommencé à espérer. Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je revis chaque jour et tu me fais redécouvrir ce que c'est que d'aimer. Si j'avais su que tu voulais me demander en mariage il y a trois ans, je ne t'aurai jamais quitté et je serai venu vivre à Munich plus tôt. On serait sûrement déjà marié à l'heure qu'il est, et peut-être même qu'on aurait déjà un bébé ! » poursuivit-elle, toujours en lui tournant le dos.

**Karl n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.**

« J'imagine déjà un petit garçon de trois ans qui te ressemble et qui tape dans un ballon de foot comme son papa. Je suis vraiment une égoïste et je comprends que tu me détestes en ce moment ! » termina-t-elle.

**Karl se releva, attrapa les jambes de Sophia et l'obligea à lui faire face. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur son doux visage et lui dit :**

« Jamais je ne te détesterai Sophia. Je comprends à présent les raisons qui t'ont poussée à me quitter, et je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de ressasser le passé et te concentrer sur l'avenir. Sur _notre_ avenir ensemble. Ce bébé dont tu parles, on l'aura quand tu seras prête et crois-moi que je compte bien t'épouser avant la fin de l'année prochaine. »

**Elle sourit et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.**

« Je t'aime Sophia, et sache que je t'aurai récupérer d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens. » confit-il.

« Je crois bien que si le Bayern ne m'avait pas proposé de jouer pour eux cette année, Julia m'aurait expédié à Munich avec un grand coup de pied dans les fesses ! » avoua-t-elle en riant.

« Demain c'est le jour de l'an et j'appellerais ma mère pour lui dire que je le passe avec ma magnifique fiancée. On a besoin de se retrouver tous les deux ! » lui dit-il.

« Je t'aime tant ! » susurra-t-elle avant de plonger sur les lèvres de Karl.

**Ils se rallongèrent sous les couvertures et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne. Un énorme poids s'était enlevé des épaules de Sophia car elle venait d'avouer toute la vérité à Karl. De son côté, Karl se sentait soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal pour qu'elle rompt avec lui il y a trois ans. **

**Pendant que nos deux amis dorment paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, à Hambourg, Katalina ressent le manque de Thomas et commence à devenir dingue. Ruby ne sait pas quoi faire car Katalina refuse de prendre l'avion pour rejoindre Thomas au Japon, de peur que ça n'affecte la vie du bébé. Ruby décide de prendre les choses en main et manigance un plan dans sa tête alors qu'elle doit elle aussi prendre l'avion pour retrouver Mark au Japon, lui faisant une petite surprise. Ruby réussira-t-elle à convaincre Katalina de l'accompagner ? **


	22. Jour de l'an, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me retrouver sur ma page facebook, LILY FICTIONS !**

* * *

_**Hambourg, Allemagne.**_

**Ruby était sortit faire des courses pour Katalina car elle avait envie de crèmes glacées à la fraise, au chocolat, à la vanille et au caramel. Le téléphone sonna et la future maman décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Kat ! Comment tu vas ? »_

« Salut Karl-Heinz ! Je vais bien, à part que le bébé ne fait que donner des coups ! »

_« Ce sera un futur champion comme son parrain ! »_

« Je dirai plutôt comme son père étant donné que son parrain à la grosse tête ! »

_« Elle a dégonflée depuis que je suis de nouveau avec Sophia ! »_

« Bonne nouvelle ! »

**Ils éclatèrent de rire. Katalina s'assit sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre arrondi, et poursuivit la conversation avec son cousin.**

« Tu ne souffres pas trop du départ de Sophia pour les vacances ? »

_« C'était insoutenable, autant pour elle que pour moi, alors la mère de Sophia la expédiée dans le premier avion et elle est rentrée. Elle est en train de dormir là ! »_

« Tu ne chuchotes pas d'habitude, même quand elle dort ! »

_« C'est parce qu'elle est dans mes bras ! »_

« Je vois ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés tous les deux. »

_« Et moi dont ! »_

« Aïe ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Rien, un nouveau coup. Je crois qu'il a autant faim que moi mais j'attends que Ruby rentre avec mes crèmes glacées ! »

**Karl se mit à rire du comportement de sa cousine.**

« Attends que ça arrive à Sophia et tu riras moins quand elle aura des envies particulières ! »

_« En parlant de ça, tu n'as pas envie de rejoindre Thomas au Japon ? D'après ce que je sais, Ruby va retrouver Mark et tu vas rester seule ! »_

« J'ai très envie de retrouver Thomas mais, je ne veux pas que ça affecte le bébé si je prends l'avion ! »

_« C'est ridicule ! Tu viens d'entamer ton cinquième mois, alors il n'y a aucun danger. Appelles ton médecin et demande-lui si tu peux prendre l'avion. »_

« Je ne sais pas je… »

**La porte s'ouvrit et Ruby entra avec un sac rempli de pot de crèmes glacées.**

« Génial, mes glaces sont là ! »

_« Et Sophia se réveille. Je te laisse, et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis ! »_

« Ouais ! »

_« Bye Kitty ! »_

« KARL ! »

**Il éclata de rire et raccrocha.**

« Oh le salaud ! » jura Kat.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Ruby en allant dans la cuisine.

**Katalina se leva et alla dans la cuisine elle aussi.**

« C'était Karl-Heinz ! Il m'a appelé Kitty ! » grogna Kat.

**Ruby ricana, ce qui exaspéra la femme enceinte.**

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

« Il aime te taquiner, c'est tout ! » dit Ruby.

« Je sais, mais il aime m'énerver aussi ! » contra Katalina en prenant un pot de glace au chocolat et une cuillère.

**Elle retourna dans le salon et mangea son pot de glace en repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son _« frère »_.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Ruby en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de Kat avec un pot de glace à la pistache.

« Karl m'a demandé pourquoi je ne rejoignais pas Thomas au Japon. » répondit Kat.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'irais pas. Maman était enceinte de moi quand elle et mon père sont allés à Lisbonne pour des vacances, et elle en était à son septième mois. » dit Ruby.

« Peut-être mais, si j'y vais, Thomas ne profitera pas de ses vacances et il va passer tout son temps libre à s'occuper de moi. » expliqua Kat.

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal étant donné qu'il t'aime, que tu portes son enfant et que tu vas bientôt l'épouser. » répliqua Ruby.

**En entendant sa meilleure amie parler du mariage qui se profilait à l'horizon, un sourire se forma sur le visage de Kat.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » demanda Ruby.

« Je pensais juste au mariage. J'ai vraiment hâte de devenir sa femme ! » répondit Katalina.

« Ma chérie, prends l'avion avec moi et retrouvons nos hommes au Japon. Je dois partir demain soir et on arrivera à temps pour la fiesta du lendemain pour le jour de l'an. » dit Ruby.

« J'ai peur pour le bébé ! » avoua Kat.

« Dans ce cas, on va consulter ta gynécologue. » suggéra Ruby.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait encore du temps pour me recevoir ! » rétorqua Kat.

« Tu cherches des excuses. Je vais l'appeler moi, tu vas voir ! » dit Ruby en prenant le téléphone.

« Ça va, allez donnes-moi ce téléphone je vais l'appeler ! » abdiqua Kat.

**Elle composa le numéro de sa gynécologue et la secrétaire décrocha au bout de quatre tonalités.**

_« Bureau du Docteur Kraus j'écoute ! »_

« Bonjour, serait-il possible de parler au Docteur Kraus s'il vous plait ? »

_« Et qui la demande ? »_

« Katalina Schneider ! »

_« Un instant je vous prie ! »_

**Elle n'attendit même pas une minute que la gynécologue la prit.**

_« Bonjour Katalina ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

« Et bien, je voudrais savoir si c'est dangereux pour moi de prendre l'avion pour rejoindre mon fiancé au Japon ? »

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être dangereux pour votre santé ou celle de votre bébé, étant donné que vous n'êtes qu'à votre cinquième mois de grossesse. Vous êtes en parfaite santé et vous pouvez prendre l'avion sans problème ! »_

« Très bien. Je vous remercie ! »

_« Si à l'arrivée au Japon vous êtes inquiète pour votre bébé, allez à l'hôpital le plus proche et consultez un médecin. Mais je vous le répète, vous ne risquez rien. »_

« Entendu ! Merci Docteur ! »

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi, et couvrez-vous bien ! »_

« Oui, au revoir Docteur ! »

**Elle raccrocha et Ruby la regarda, attendant la réponse. Katalina lui tendit le téléphone et lui dit :**

« Réserve-moi un billet pour le même horaire que toi ! »

« Génial ! Il va faire une syncope le pauvre ! » ricana Ruby.

**Elle se reçut un coussin en guise de réponse et appela l'aéroport où elle réserva un billet pour Katalina.**

_**Le lendemain dans l'avion.**_

**L'avion avait décollé depuis une demie heure et Katalina s'était endormit. Une hôtesse approcha du compartiment où étaient Kat et Ruby.**

« Excusez-moi ? » l'interpella Ruby.

« Oui Mademoiselle ? » demanda l'hôtesse.

« Je pourrai avoir une couverture pour mon amie s'il vous plaît ? Elle est enceinte et si jamais elle attrape froid, son fiancé risque de me tirer les oreilles ! » plaisanta Ruby.

« Je vous en amène une tout de suite ! » acquiesça l'hôtesse en souriant.

**Lorsque l'hôtesse revint, Ruby mit la couverture bien chaude sur Katalina afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid durant le voyage. **

_**Aéroport du Japon.**_

**L'avion venait d'atterrir et les deux allemandes récupérèrent leurs valises.**

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! » dit Katalina.

« D'accord, on y va ! » ria Ruby.

**Une fois soulagée, Katalina se lava les mains et elles reprirent le chemin vers l'extérieur.**

**A une autre porte d'embarcation, Julia venait d'atterrir elle aussi et elle récupéra sa valise. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, elle aperçut ses deux amies allemandes.**

« Hey ! Ruby, Kat ! » appela-t-elle.

**Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et aperçurent la jeune fille qui s'approchait d'elles à grand pas.**

« Salut Julia, ça fait longtemps ! » dit Ruby.

« Tu viens voir Ben, j'imagine ? » demanda Kat.

« Oui mais il n'est pas au courant et… » elle s'arrêta en voyant le ventre de Katalina. « Non mais je rêve ! T'es enceinte ! »

« Et oui ! » sourit Kat.

« C'est sympa de le cacher à ses copines ! » bouda Julia.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Kat.

« On prend le même taxi toutes les trois ? » proposa Ruby.

« Avant, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à l'hôpital pour que je fasse un examen comme me la conseillait ma gynéco ? » demanda Katalina.

« Pas de problème ! » dirent Ruby et Julia.

_**A l'hôpital.**_

**Katalina était en train de passer une échographie pendant que Julia et Ruby attendaient dans la salle d'attente.**

« Votre bébé est en parfaite santé. Le voyage en avion n'a eu aucun effet sur elle ! » dit le médecin.

« _Elle_ ? » s'étrangla Katalina.

« Oui, c'est une fille. Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous auriez aimé connaître le sexe de votre enfant ! » reprit le médecin.

« Ça va aller ! » le rassura-t-elle. _« Je vais avoir une petite fille ! »_

**Elle ressortit de la pièce et rejoignit ses amies.**

« Alors, comment va le bébé ? » demanda Julia.

« Il va bien. On peut y aller maintenant ! » répondit Katalina.

**Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, elles descendirent du taxi et se dirigèrent vers le centre d'entraînement. Elles entrèrent finalement au chaud et elles tombèrent sur Jenny.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Jenny.

« On est venue faire une surprise à nos hommes ! » répondit Julia.

« Ils sont dans le salon à faire la fiesta ! » informa Jenny.

« Ruby, tu peux demander à Thomas de me rejoindre ici ? Je dois lui parler ! » expliqua Kat.

**Ruby acquiesça et après avoir déposé leurs bagages à l'entrée, Jenny les conduisit dans la pièce où la fête battait son plein. Mark et Ben étaient dos aux filles et ne les virent pas arriver. Thomas vit Ruby et Julia, mais elles lui firent signe de se taire.**

« Toi la première ! » dit Ruby.

**Julia se dirigea vers Ben et arrivait derrière lui, elle mit ses mains devant les yeux du japonais et dit :**

« Devines qui c'est ? »

« Julia ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Tu t'attendais à recevoir quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de sa petite amie. Quand il vit sa tenue, il déglutit. Elle portait une robe-tunique noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, des bottes noires et une ceinture marron qui centrait sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappaient devant ses yeux.**

« Je te plais comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » dit-il en l'attirant vers lui par la taille.

« Je prends ça pour un _oui_ ! » murmura-t-elle avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

**Ils s'embrassèrent et au même moment, Ruby sauta sur Mark et lui entoura les épaules de derrière.**

« Bonsoir Monsieur Landers ! » rit-elle.

« Dis-moi que Katalina n'est pas toute seule à Hambourg ? » supplia Thomas.

« Elle est dans la pièce à côté ! Elle t'attend. » avoua Ruby en se remettant sur ses pieds.

**Ni une ni deux, il courut la rejoindre. Quant à Mark, il serra Ruby dans ses bras et l'embrassa, sous les sifflements de ses équipiers.**

« MARK S'EST RADOUCIT ! » ricana Bruce.

**Les deux couples se séparèrent et avant que Mark ne puisse répondre, c'est Ruby qui, à la surprise de tous, contra avec une assurance stupéfiante et sans gêne :**

« Oh non Harper ! Mark est toujours le même depuis qu'il est avec moi. Rien n'a changé dans son comportement, et c'est pareil quand on est rien que tous les deux ! Dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Elle t'a cassé Bruce ! » s'esclaffa Ralph.

**Tout le monde ria et la fête reprit.**

**Dans l'autre pièce, Thomas venait de retrouver Katalina.**

« Mon amour, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Comme tu m'as manquée ! » répondit-elle en touchant son visage.

« Je t'aime ! Dis-moi que le bébé va bien ! » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis allée à l'hôpital en atterrissant et tout va bien. » dit-elle.

**Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle regarda Thomas dans les yeux et lui dit : **

« _Elle _va bien ! »

« _Elle_ ? » s'étonna Thomas.

« C'est une fille ! Le médecin pensait que je le savais et il a gaffé, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas fâché ? » supplia-t-elle.

« Une petite fille ! On va avoir une fille ! » s'extasia Thomas.

**Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, heureux comme jamais. **

« Je suis tellement heureux mon amour ! » avoua Thomas.

« Je peux te dire qu'elle aura un sacré shoot parce que les coups qu'elle me donne sont impressionnant ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**Dans la salle de fête, Bruce faisait le pitre, comme à son habitude, et se mit à chambrer Ben et Mark.**

« Hey, hey ! J'espère que vous ne vous faites pas marcher sur les pieds chez vous ? Quoi que, ce serait marrant de voir Mark être soumit par une fille ! » charria Bruce.

« Tu vas te taire un peu ? » grogna Mark qui avait Ruby dans les bras.

« Bah quoi ? Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui commande vu le caractère qu'elle a ! » poursuivit Bruce.

« Je te rassure tout de suite Bruce, Mark prends tout en main à la maison. Quand je dis tout, c'est _tout_, et moi j'obéis ! » répliqua Ruby.

**Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire, et Bruce ne sut plus quoi dire.**

« Elle a du répondant ! » s'esclaffa Philippe.

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! » dit Mark, qui cachait un fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Thomas en entrant avec Katalina.

« Bruce ! » répondirent-ils ensemble.

« Encore ? Mais il sait jamais se taire celui-là ce n'est pas possible. » rétorqua Thomas.

« Faut le bâillonner ! » suggéra Tipi.

« Tiens, ça me donne une idée ça ! » dit Julia en regardant Ben.

« Ne commence pas ! » grogna-t-il.

« Quoi ? Ça pourrait être marrant ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« T'es pas croyable Julia ! » ricana Ruby.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans. » fit remarquer Bruce.

« C'est normal, y a pas assez de place dans ta cervelle de moineau pour comprendre quoi que ce soit ! » claqua Kat.

« Ouh ! Ça fait mal ça ! » grimaça Danny.

« Peut-être que quand tu seras plus mature, on t'expliquera ! » rétorqua Julia qui reporta immédiatement son attention sur Ben.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour rien ! » répondit-elle.

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! » sourit-il.

« On a quelque chose à vous dire ! » dit Thomas.

**Tout le monde se tut et attendit la suite.**

« Et bien voilà, avant de venir ici je suis allée à l'hôpital pour voir si tout allait bien avec le bébé et, le médecin a fait une gaffe et, on connaît le sexe du bébé ! » sourit Katalina en regardant Thomas, qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Mon Dieu, dis-moi tout ! Ne fais pas attendre plus longtemps la marraine de ce petit ! » la pressa Ruby.

**Katalina regarda Thomas et lui fit signe de tout dire.**

« C'est une fille ! » annonça-t-il tout en gardant son regard sur Kat.

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » cria Ruby en allant prendre Katalina dans ses bras sans l'écraser.

« Wow ! Elle a la voix qui porte ! » remarqua Julian.

« Elle a failli me crever un tympan. » se plaignit Bruce.

« Pauvre macaque. On te plaindra quand on aura cinq minutes ! » s'esclaffa Mark.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » s'énerva Bruce.

« C'est génial ! Cette petite va devenir une vraie guerrière. » s'extasia Ruby.

« Au secours ! » dirent Mark et Thomas en même temps.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Olivier et Patty ? » demanda Johnny.

**Automatiquement, Thomas, Ben et Mark se regardèrent. Un énorme sourire se forma sur leur visage.**

« Je vais aller les chercher ! » dit Bruce.

**Mark se leva et attrapa Bruce par l'oreille, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.**

« Tu restes là et tu les laisses tranquille ! » ordonna Mark.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Ils sont sûrement en train de parler alors laisses les tranquille ! » continua Thomas.

« Tu bouges, tu t'en prends une ! » termina Ben.

« Tout le monde est contre moi ! » pleurnicha Bruce.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et Katalina dit :**

« Faut que j'ailles aux toilettes ! »

« Moi aussi ! » dit Tipi.

**Les deux femmes enceintes se dirigèrent vers les toilettes sous les rires de leurs hommes.**

**Pendant ce temps, Olivier et Patty parlent activement de tout et de rien dans une pièce isolée de celle où se déroule la petite fête. Olivier saura-t-il trouver les mots justes pour avouer son amour à Patty ? Patty fera-t-elle le premier pas en s'apercevant que celui qu'elle aime ne se décide toujours pas à lui parler ?**


	23. Jour de l'an, 3ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

**La fête battait son plein dans la salle du centre d'entraînement décorée à l'occasion pour le Nouvel An. Et Olivier regardait Patty. **

_« Elle est tellement belle ! » pensa-t-il._

**Elle était vêtue d'un jean marron, d'une tunique rouge et d'une paire de botte de la même couleur que le jean. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, et elle les avait raidis de façon magnifique. Olivier décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et alla à sa rencontre. Il profita que la musique était assez forte, et lorsqu'il arriva devant Patty, elle croisa son regard et se perdit dans ses prunelles grises. **

« Viens avec moi ! » lui sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

**Elle la prit la main sans hésiter tout en lui rendant son sourire et il l'emmena dans une pièce isolée de tous ses coéquipiers, pour ne pas être interrompu comme il l'était depuis son retour. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de l'étage qui possédait un balcon, et une fois à l'intérieur :**

« Au moins ici, on ne sera pas dérangé pour parler ! » dit Olivier.

**Mal à l'aise et heureuse à la fois de se retrouver toute seule avec Olivier, Patty rougit et se dirigea sur le balcon où l'air frais vint lui effleurer le visage. Olivier la rejoignit et le silence s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes. Ils ne dirent rien, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Le silence commença à rendre Patty nerveuse, alors elle décida de briser la glace.**

« C'est bien que tu sois revenu pour les vacances, comme ça tu peux te reposer et faire le plein d'énergie pour la reprise du championnat espagnol ! » dit-elle.

« Oui mais, avec les garçons qui veulent faire des matches avec Ben, Mark, Tom et moi, comment veux-tu qu'on se repose et qu'on profite de nos vacances ? » fit-il remarquer.

« Si Katalina apprend que les garçons, et plus particulièrement Bruce, forcent Thomas à jouer, elle risque de s'énerver ! » souligna Patty.

« Ce n'est pas faux ! » acquiesça Olivier.

**Silence.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se décide pas à m'avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis son départ pour Barcelone ? Peut-être que c'est à moi de le secouer. J'en aie marre d'attendre ! » pensa-t-elle._

_« Allez Olivier, prends ton courage à deux mains et avoues lui ce que tu ressens. T'es fou amoureux de cette fille et tu restes là à ne rien faire. Heureusement que Rivaul n'est pas là sinon il aurait été capable de parler à Patty à ma place ! »_

« Olivier ? » appela Patty.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, sortant de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as ? Pendant six mois, je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur les raisons de ta demande de te rejoindre à Barcelone, et maintenant qu'on est seul tous les deux, tu ne trouve toujours pas le moyen de me le dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Olivier n'en revenait pas. Elle le poussait inconsciemment à lui avouer ses sentiments. **

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » dit-il.

« Par le début, ce serait bien ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

**Il esquissa un sourire.**

« Avant que je ne te dise quoi que ce soit, réponds-moi franchement. Si ta patronne ne t'avais pas demandé de la remplacer, tu m'aurais rejoins ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui, je serai venue ! » répondit-elle en toute franchise.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! » marmonna-t-il. _« Allez mon vieux, ne sois pas une poule mouillée et embrasse-la ! »_

**Il plaça sa main droite sur la joue de Patty, qui frissonna à son contact, puis il plaça son autre main sur la taille de la jeune fille, et rapprocha son visage du sien.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire ? Faites que ce soit le cas ! »_

« Patty… » murmura-t-il.

**Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent aux premiers abords, les électrisants au passage. Finalement, c'est Patty qui rompit la distance et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Tendre au début, le baiser se fit plus urgent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet harmonieux. Patty entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Olivier, et ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la jeune fille, la rapprochant un peu plus près de lui. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Patty lui avoua son amour pour la première fois depuis dix ans.**

« Je t'aime Olivier ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Patty, et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu ! » avoua-t-il.

**C'était plus fort qu'elle alors elle lui mit une gifle mais pas trop forte non plus.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant la joue.

« C'est pour m'avoir fait attendre toutes ces années ! » répondit-elle en pointant un doigt sur lui.

« On va dire que j'étais jeune et que je ne pensais qu'au foot ! » se défendit-il.

« Mais ça n'a pas changé. Tu ne penses qu'au foot, même aujourd'hui ! » dit-elle.

« Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaîit ! Maintenant que je t'ai enfin avoué mes sentiments, je vais pouvoir me concentrer davantage sur ma carrière, et sur nous ! » assura-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à Barcelone, Olivier. Mon nouveau poste m'en empêche ! » contra Patty.

« Je le sais bien, mais tu m'as bien dis que ce n'était que pour cette année ? » demanda-t-il. **Elle acquiesça. **« Alors dans ce cas, on continuera notre histoire à distance, tu viendras me voir pendant tes vacances et quand le championnat espagnol sera terminé, je rentrerais au Japon et quand la reprise s'annoncera, cette fois je t'emmène avec moi. J'ai besoin de ma supportrice numéro un avec moi pour être au top de ma forme ! »

« Alors si t'as besoin de moi, c'est d'accord ! » accepta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

**Il la serra dans ses bras puis ils décidèrent de rester encore un peu ensemble, seuls. Au bout de trente minutes, Olivier dit :**

« On ferait mieux de retourner à la fête, tu vas geler ! »

« Si jamais j'entends un des garçons faire un commentaire, je le tue ! » prévint-elle.

« Comme d'habitude quoi ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Pardon ? » groda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

**Ils repartirent dans la salle de fête, main dans la main. **

**Dans la salle, Julia n'arrêtait pas d'allumer Ben, et heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Ruby était dans les bras de Mark, et ce dernier lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille, la faisant glousser. Quant à Katalina, elle était assise sur un fauteuil dans les bras de Thomas.**

« Ouh ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Thomas.

« Ta fille ne fait que me frapper ! » couina-t-elle.

**Thomas posa une main sur le ventre de sa fiancée puis se pencha et parla au bébé.**

« Arrête de taper maman aussi fort et laisse la se reposer s'il te plaît ! » dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur le ventre.

**Aussitôt, les coups cessèrent.**

« Merci Mon Dieu ! Elle a arrêtée ! » s'extasia Katalina, faisant rire Thomas.

« Hey, hey ! Thomas devient tendre, et je suis sûr que tu feras un sacré papa poule ! » le charria Bruce.

« Je vais le tuer ! » marmonna Thomas.

**Etant arrivée au moment où Bruce avait sortit sa vanne, Patty se dirigea vers lui et lui tira l'oreille très fort.**

« T'as fini d'embêter Thomas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« AÏE ! MON OREILLE ! PATTY ARRÊTE ! OLIVIER FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! » cria Bruce.

« Désolé mais tu l'as un peu cherché, alors assume ! » répliqua Olivier de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu veux peut-être que je dise à ta mère que tu as envie de passer les soirs de matches à récurer les toilettes publics au lieu de venir saccager mon appartement ? » menaça-t-elle.

« NON PAS ÇA ! PITIÉ PATTY TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA ! » supplia-t-il.

« ALORS EXCUSE-TOI AUPRÈS DE THOMAS ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ! » hurla-t-elle

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! » s'excusa-t-il en hurlant.

**Elle relâcha son oreille mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit Bruce marmonner :**

« Une vraie furie cette fille ! »

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIS ? » s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant pour lui en mettre une.

**Olivier la rattrapa et lui prit les épaules.**

« On se calme Patty ! Et toi Bruce, arrête de la chercher avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon ! » dit Olivier en entraînant Patty loin de Bruce.

« Ah, parce que c'est quoi ce qu'elle vient de faire ? » demanda Bruce en se frottant l'oreille.

« Peut-être que si t'arrêtais un peu de la narguer, elle ne te frapperait pas autant ! » répondit Paul.

« Pfff ! » souffla Bruce.

**Olivier tenta de calmer Patty en la serrant contre lui, et quand Thomas, Ben et Mark le virent faire, ils sourirent. Thomas fit semblant d'éternuer :**

« Il était temps ! »

**Ben et Mark éclatèrent de rire. Quand l'équipe vit leur capitaine et Patty dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Bruce sortit une réplique dont lui seul avait le secret.**

« Il était temps mon vieux. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à supporter ses sautes d'humeurs ? » ricana-t-il.

« Lui il commence vraiment à m'énerver, je vais lui en coller une. » grogna Mark.

« Tu ne peux pas te taire pour une fois et les laisser tranquille ? » soupira Julian qui avait Tipi dans ses bras.

« Rho, ça va je rigole ! » dit Bruce.

« Katalina ? » appela Patty.

« Oui Patty ? » demanda Kat.

« Tu sais que depuis que les garçons sont revenus, Bruce n'arrête pas d'insister auprès de Thomas pour qu'il fasse des matches avec eux ? » avoua Patty.

**Katalina regarda Bruce d'un air mauvais.**

« Et il a cédé ? » demanda Katalina, tentant de maintenir sa colère.

« Disons que Bruce revient à la charge chaque fois que Thomas dit _« non »_, et il finit par abdiquer. » répondit Patty.

« BRUCE ! » hurla Katalina.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me crie dessus ? On a bien le droit de faire des matchs quand même, on se voit tous les six mois seulement. » dit Bruce.

« Il veut vraiment mourir lui, ce n'est pas possible ! » fulmina Katalina.

« Calmes-toi ma chérie. Les garçons pourront te le dire, je ne joue pas plus d'une mi-temps. » la rassura Thomas.

« Il dit la vérité Katalina. » confirma Philippe.

« J'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que maintenant que je suis là, vous chercherez un autre gardien de but ! » rétorqua Katalina sèchement.

« Elle est pire que Patty quand elle s'y met ! » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Bruce.

**Katalina lui lança un regard noir mais il disparu quand une crampe la frappa au ventre.**

« Aïe ! » gémit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'alarma Thomas.

« J'ai mal au ventre ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Julian s'approcha d'elle et lui prit son pouls.**

« Le pouls s'accélère. Katalina, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est seulement dû au stress alors respire s'il te plaît, ça va passer ! Inspire, expire ! » lui dit Julian.

**Elle fit ce qu'il dit et le répéta à plusieurs reprises, quand la douleur disparue. Elle expira à fond et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas.**

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Julian.

« Ouais. Je te remercie ! » répondit-elle.

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver d'un seul coup ? » demanda Thomas, inquiet pour sa fiancée et le bébé.

« Je pense que la dispute avec Bruce et la colère qu'elle a ressenti à ce moment là a tout déclenché. Ça arrive fréquemment chez les femmes enceintes mais, par prudence, elle doit se reposer et ne pas avoir de stress. » expliqua Julian.

« Aïe ! » fit Kat.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Thomas.

« Calmes-toi ! La petite m'a donné un coup ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Thomas souffla de soulagement et posa sa main sur le ventre de Katalina. La jeune allemande laissa échapper un bâillement et Thomas dit :**

« On va rentrer ! »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais non ! Tu sais très bien que tu es plus importante que n'importe quoi ! » répondit-il.

« A part le foot ! » taquina Bruce.

« Bruce, de une, tu vas la fermer sinon je te jure que je vais vraiment m'énerver, et de deux, oui, elle passe avant tout et même avant le foot. Elle est plus importante que ma carrière alors arrête un peu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas et occupes-toi de tes affaires pour une fois dans ta vie ! » s'énerva Thomas.

**Le silence absolu. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la pièce.**

« Désolé de vous faire faux bond les mecs, mais elle doit se reposer. » s'excusa Thomas en se levant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et d'ailleurs, Tipi aussi commence à fatiguer alors on va rentrer aussi et je vous dépose chez tes parents au passage. » dit Julian.

« On se voit demain les gars ! » dit Thomas aux autres. « Allez, debout ma beauté ! »

**Il aida Katalina à se relever et lorsqu'il passa devant Olivier :**

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur ! »

« Fou le camp ! » grogna Olivier.

**Thomas éclata de rire et il sortit de la pièce avec Katalina. Il prit la valise de Katalina et lorsque Julian et Tipi arrivèrent, ils sortirent à l'extérieur et Katalina grelotta de froid immédiatement. Julian les fit vite monter dans la voiture et il les déposa chez les parents de Thomas avant de rentrer chez lui avec sa femme.**

**De retour au centre d'entraînement, l'ambiance était morose.**

« Bravo Bruce ! » le félicita Mark.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? » demanda le concerné.

« A cause de tes conneries, Katalina a eu mal et ça aurait pu être pire ! » répondit Ben.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver. Elle la toujours son bébé alors arrêtez de vous énerver pour si peu. » renchérit Bruce.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ? » questionna Philippe.

« Ruby ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Mark à sa petite amie qui commençait à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'étonna Danny.

« Maintenant Mark qui s'inquiète ! » pouffa Bruce.

**Ruby serra les poings si forts que les garçons entendirent ses articulations craquer.**

« Oh ho ! C'est mauvais signe. Elle est en colère ! » dit Mark.

« Hein ? »

« Elle ne peut pas être pire que Patty quand elle s'énerve ! » rétorqua Bruce.

« Bruce, ça suffit maintenant ! » s'emporta Olivier.

« Mark, deux solutions, soit je sors prendre l'air pour me calmer, soit je lui fais la peau. Tu choisis ! » claqua Ruby.

« Bien que je ne serai pas contre le fait de te voir lui flanquer une bonne raclée, je vais plutôt opter pour la première solution et on va aller prendre l'air ! » dit Mark.

**Il attira Ruby par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur, côté terrain, avec lui. Une fois qu'ils furent sortit :**

« Bonne année ! » ironisa Johnny.

« C'est déjà l'heure ? » s'étonna Ted.

« Et ouais ! » soupira Johnny.

« Merci Bruce. Tu nous as gâchés notre soirée. Faut vraiment que tu grandisses ! » dit Patty.

**Bruce regarda ses chaussures, honteux de son comportement.**

« Si j'étais toi Bruce, je rentrerai chez moi et je prendrais le temps de réfléchir aux excuses que tu pourras servir à Thomas et Katalina. A cause de tes bêtises, ça aurait pu être plus grave ! » conseilla Jenny.

**Mark et Ruby revinrent et Mark annonça :**

« Désolé les gars, mais on va rentrer. »

« De toute façon, la soirée a été gâchée alors, je crois qu'on va tous rentrer chez nous. » dit Olivier.

**Ils se dirent tous au revoir et tout le monde rentra chez soit. **

**Ben et Julia rentrèrent chez le père de Ben, Mark emmena Ruby à la nouvelle maison qu'il avait achetée à sa mère, et Olivier raccompagna Patty à son appartement. **

**Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte :**

« Bon et bien, on se verra demain ! » dit Patty.

« D'accord ! Bonne nuit Patty ! » dit Olivier.

« Bonne nuit. »

**Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient voir l'autre partir. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent immédiatement et Patty demanda à Olivier :**

« Tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Patty ouvrit sa porte et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de l'autre. Tombant de sommeil, Patty alla se mettre en pyjama et entraîna Olivier dans sa chambre où ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en se murmurant des _« je t'aime »_ avant de fermer les paupières.**

**Le lendemain matin, Katalina se réveille en meilleure forme que la veille et les coups régulier et espacés du bébé lui prouvent que tout allait bien. Elle rencontre finalement ses beaux-parents et s'entend à merveille avec Madame Price. Quant à Ruby, elle fait la connaissance de la famille de Mark, et les frères et la sœur de Mark l'accueille à bras ouvert comme leur grande sœur. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Est-ce que Bruce trouvera les mots justes pour se faire pardonner auprès des futurs parents ?**


	24. Fin de séjour

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Villa de la famille de Thomas.**_

**Thomas et Katalina étaient endormis dans l'ancienne chambre de Thomas. Le japonais avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil car il s'inquiétait de la santé de sa fiancée et de son bébé, mais Katalina le rassurait en disant que tout allait bien. Pour le prouver, ils firent l'amour tendrement.**

_**Au petit matin de cette nouvelle année.**_

**Katalina se leva du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Thomas, et elle emprunta un jogging de son fiancé ainsi qu'un t-shirt qui lui allait trois fois. Elle fut prise d'une nausée et se hâta jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle vomit. Elle se rinça la bouche, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et sortit de la salle de bain. En voulant retourner dans la chambre de Thomas, elle tomba sur la mère de Thomas.**

« Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma demeure et avec les vêtements de mon fils sur vous ? » demanda Madame Price, très calme.

« Euh, bonjour Madame Price. Je m'appelle Katalina. Je suis la fiancée de Thomas ! » répondit Kat.

« Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! » s'excusa Madame Price.

« On ne s'était pourtant jamais vu ! » s'étonna Katalina.

« J'ai demandé à Thomas de me montrer une photo de vous ! » avoua Madame Price.

« Oh, je vois ! » dit Katalina.

« Que diriez-vous d'un bon petit déjeuner pour vous requinquer ? » proposa Madame Price.

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta Katalina.

**Elles allèrent dans la cuisine, et la mère de Thomas somma à Katalina de s'asseoir à table.**

« Une tasse de café ? » demanda Madame Price.

« Euh, je n'ai pas le droit de boire de café. De toute façon je n'en bois pas. Une tisane si ça ne vous dérange pas ! » dit Kat.

« Pas de problème mais, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas boire de café ? » questionna Madame Price.

« Je vois que Thomas ne vous a rien dit ! Je suis enceinte ! » avoua Katalina.

« Effectivement, Thomas ne me l'avait pas dit. Il va m'entendre lorsqu'il se réveillera ! » sourit Madame Price. « Félicitations ! »

« Merci Madame Price. » dit la jeune allemande.

« Pas de Madame entre nous voyons. Appelez-moi Liliane ! » dit Madame Price.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Katalina.

« Et voilà ! Cela va vous faire du bien, surtout pour les nausées matinales. » informa Liliane en posant une tasse de tisane devant Katalina.

« Si ça pouvait m'éviter d'en avoir tout le temps ce serait bien. » soupira Kat.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Quand j'étais enceinte de Thomas, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir avec toutes ces nausées. C'était l'horreur mais heureusement, ma mère m'a donné un très bon remède : une tisane à la menthe verte et une goutte de miel. C'est radical ! » dit Liliane. _**(NB : Pure invention de ma part)**_

« Merci de l'info ! » pouffa Kat.

**Elle bu une gorgée et dit :**

« C'est délicieux ! »

« On s'y fait à la longue ! » dit Liliane.

**Katalina esquissa un sourire.**

« Je suis bien contente que vous soyez là parce que, je voulais vous rencontrer depuis longtemps mais, Thomas m'a dit que vous étiez à New-York ! » dit Liliane.

« J'ai suivi un stage d'entraînement dans un des meilleurs centre sportifs du monde pendant plus de quatre ans, et je ne suis revenue que l'été dernier. » expliqua Katalina.

« Je suis étonnée que malgré la distance qu'il y a eu durant tout ce temps entre vous et mon fils, votre couple fonctionne toujours. Pas que ça me dérange au contraire, je suis surprise, c'est tout ! » se rattrapa Liliane.

« Beaucoup de gens ont été surpris de nous voir toujours ensemble mais, je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans Thomas. Il m'est indispensable et j'ai besoin de lui pour me sentir bien dans ma peau, pour me sentir aimée et désirée. Sans lui, ma vie n'a aucun sens ! » avoua Katalina.

« Sachez ma chère, qu'il ressent la même chose pour vous. » sourit Liliane.

**Liliane remarqua la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche de Katalina. Elle mit ses lunettes et tendit sa main à Katalina.**

« Faites voir votre main gauche ! » lui somma Liliane.

**Katalina s'exécuta et regarda sa belle-mère examiner la bague de fiançailles qui ornait son doigt.**

« Il est petit je sais mais… » mais Liliane la coupa.

« Il est parfait. Mon fils a très bon goût, que ce soit en matière de bijou ou en dans le choix de sa future femme. Vous êtes parfaite pour lui ! »

« Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche énormément et, pour ce qui est de la bague, Thomas sait que je n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est tape à l'œil. Je tiens ça de ma mère. J'aime les choses simples ! » expliqua Katalina.

« Votre mère vit à Hambourg elle aussi ? » demanda Liliane en relâchant la main de Katalina.

« Euh, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais huit ans. » répondit Katalina.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. » s'excusa Liliane.

« Ça ne fait rien, rassurez-vous ! » la rassura Katalina.

_« Bonjour ! » se fit entendre la voix de Monsieur Price._

**Il entra dans la cuisine, embrassa sa femme sur la joue et remarqua la présence de Katalina.**

« Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je te présente Katalina, la fiancée de Thomas ! » répondit Liliane.

« Enchanté Mademoiselle ! » sourit Monsieur Price en tendant la main à sa belle-fille.

« Moi également Monsieur Price. » lui retourna Katalina. « J'ai l'impression de voir Thomas en plus âgé ! Je comprends d'où il tient son charisme ! »

« C'est trop d'honneur ! » dit Monsieur Price. « Et appelez-moi Stéphane. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Katalina.

« Katalina est enceinte mon cher. » annonça Liliane.

« Et bien, Thomas n'a pas perdu de temps ! » s'amusa Stéphane en se servant une tasse de café.

**Katalina rougit.**

_« Maman, Papa, arrêtez. Vous la mettez mal à l'aise ! » fit la voix de Thomas_

**Il entra dans la cuisine et se plaça derrière sa fiancée.**

« Thomas Price, tu es dans de beaux draps mon cher enfant ! » gronda Liliane.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Thomas.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu allais être père ! » le réprimanda sa mère.

« Désolé, mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête ! » s'excusa Thomas.

« Comme tes matches avec tes copains ! » grogna Katalina.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même ? » demanda Thomas en entourant les épaules de sa fiancée.

« Si je t'ai poussé à venir au Japon, c'était pour te reposer et non pour t'épuiser inutilement avant la reprise du championnat ! » répondit Kat.

« Elle a raison ! » approuva Liliane.

« Papa, tu ne dis rien ? » demanda Thomas.

« Une chose essentielle à savoir mon fils, ne jamais se mettre à dos une femme enceinte, alors je vais rester prudent et me mettre du côté de ta ravissante fiancée. » répondit Stéphane.

« Je vois ! Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner et à rester enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à Hambourg ! » ironisa Thomas en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Katalina.

« Crétin ! » s'esclaffa Katalina en lui tapant le bras.

« Thomas ? » appela Liliane.

« Hum ? » fit-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

« Cette fille est une perle. Ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts ! » conseilla sa mère.

**Thomas releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa fiancée et dit :**

« Jamais de la vie. Je ne pourrai jamais les quitter toutes les deux ! »

« Tu viens bien de dire _toute les deux _? » demanda son père.

« On va avoir une fille ! » répondit Katalina, tandis que Thomas remit sa tête où elle était, c'est-à-dire dans le cou de Katalina.

« Je vais pouvoir la gâter cette princesse ! » s'émerveilla Liliane.

« Je crois que Thomas s'en chargera très bien ! » ria Kat en caressant les cheveux de Thomas.

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser entre vous. » dit Liliane en se levant.

**Elle quitta la cuisine avec son mari, laissant nos deux tourtereaux entre eux. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul avec sa fiancée, Thomas déposa des baisers dans le cou de Katalina.**

« Bonjour mon amour ! » soupira-t-il en respirant le parfum de sa peau.

« Bonjour beau gosse ! Ta fille dort encore, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire ! » dit-elle mais le bébé donna un coup, faisant grimacer Katalina. « J'ai parlé trop vite. »

**Thomas posa une main sur le ventre rond de sa fiancée et y déposa un baiser en murmurant.**

« Bonjour ma petite princesse ! »

**Il reporta son attention sur Katalina et la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Ils scellèrent leur déclaration par un baiser.**

_**Chez les Landers.**_

**Ruby ouvrit les yeux lentement et lorsque la lumière du jour se fit plus forte, elle grogna de mécontentement et remonta la couverture sur elle, protégeant ses yeux du soleil.**

_« On se lève ! » se fit entendre la voix de Mark._

« Non ! » grogna-t-elle.

_« Bien sûr que si. J'aimerai que tu rencontres ma mère, mes frères et ma sœur ! » dit Mark._

**Ruby grogna une fois de plus mais resta sous la couverture, tournant le dos à Mark. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens donc il se plaça contre elle et la chatouilla. Elle éclata de rire et se tordit dans tous les sens et sa tête sortit de sous la couverture.**

« Ah aah ah…tri…cheur…ah aah ah…Mark…arr…êtes ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Tu te lèves ? » demanda Mark en riant.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en se débattant.

**Il arrêta ses chatouilles et elle le frappa sur l'épaule.**

« Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur Landers. Je te déteste ! » rit-elle.

« Non tu m'adores ! » sourit Mark.

« Ouais t'as raison ! » dit-elle en se jetant sur lui. « J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas que je sois venue à l'improviste ? »

« Pas du tout, au contraire. Tu me manquais ! » répondit-il en lui caressant le bras.

**On frappa à la porte.**

_« Mark, tu es réveillé mon chéri ? » demanda la mère de Mark._

« J'arrive maman ! » répondit-il.

_« J'ai entendu rire. Est-ce que tu es avec quelqu'un ? » questionna-t-elle._

**Ruby ravala un fou rire.**

« Euh, ouais. Donnes-nous dix minutes ! » dit Mark.

_« Entendu ! »_

**Et elle s'éloigna. Quand Mark en fut sûr, il souffla de soulagement et Ruby éclata de rire aussitôt.**

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » grogna-t-il.

« Oh si ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Il se leva du lit et Ruby le suivit. Ils prirent une douche rapide, en se retenant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, mais ils ne résistèrent pas à se voler quelques baisers. Ils finirent leur douche et ils s'habillèrent. En chemin pour aller dans la cuisine, Ruby fit tout son possible pour ne pas rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » demanda Mark.

« Tu t'es fais choper par ta mère ! » répondit-elle en étouffant un rire.

« Si tu n'aurais pas ris aussi fort, ça n'aurait pas été le cas ! » contra-t-il.

« Et tu aurais menti à ta maman alors que ta petite amie était dans tes bras ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Arrête de me chercher ! » grogna-t-il.

**Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers et Ruby dit :**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

« J'ai pas eu droit à mon bisou ! » bouda-t-il.

« Awe ! » fut la réponse de Ruby.

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se retira.**

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« On est chez ta maman je te signale. Pour la suite, tu attendras qu'on soit rentré à Turin ! » répondit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Madame Landers faisait déjeuner ses trois plus jeunes enfants âgés maintenant de quatorze, douze et dix ans.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua Mark.

« Bonjour Mark ! » dit Madame Landers.

**Elle aperçut Ruby. **

« Qui est cette demoiselle ? »

« Bonjour Madame Landers. Je m'appelle Ruby. » répondit la concernée.

« C'est toi la petite amie de mon frère ? » demanda le plus jeune frère de Mark.

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! » affirma Ruby.

« Chouette ! J'ai enfin une grande sœur. » s'enthousiasma la sœur de Mark en allant serrer Ruby dans ses bras.

**Ruby resta figée sur place. En dehors de Katalina, Karl-Heinz et Marie, la petite sœur du Kaiser, personne ne l'avait jamais considéré comme sa sœur. Sans le savoir, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.**

« Ruby, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Mark en lui entourant les épaules.

« Oui, je vais bien. » le rassura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je m'appelle Sarah ! » se présenta la petite sœur de Mark.

« Enchantée Sarah ! Moi c'est Ruby ! » lui sourit l'allemande.

« Installez-vous et mangez ! » leur dit Madame Landers.

**Ils prirent place et déjeunèrent pendant que les frères de Mark le harcelaient de question sur son club en Italie. Ruby avait son esprit ailleurs et pensait à ses parents et son frère disparus. Le fait que la petite sœur de Mark la considère comme sa grande sœur l'avait beaucoup touchée, et aussi choquée. Elle venait à peine de la rencontrer et elle semblait être déjà intégrée à cette famille.**

_« Ruby ? »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard de Mark qui semblait s'inquiéter.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda Mark.

« Hum, ça va ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Dis Ruby, t'as des frères et sœurs ? » demanda l'aîné des frères de Mark.

« Adam ! » le réprimanda Mark.

**Cette simple question avait fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Ruby. **

« Excusez-moi ! » dit Ruby avant de se lever et de sortir de la cuisine.

« J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Adam.

« Ses parents et son frères sont décédés quand elle avait onze ans. » répondit Mark.

**Toute la table se tut et aussitôt. Mark se leva pour aller retrouver Ruby. Il la retrouva dans leur chambre où elle était assise sur le lit, jambes remontées contre son torse et les bras les entourant. Elle pleurait silencieusement.**

« Excuse mon petit frère ! » dit Mark.

« Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! » répliqua Ruby, le regard dans le vide.

**Mark se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. **

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à être accepté aussi facilement auprès des gens, surtout par la famille de mon petit ami ! » répondit-elle.

« C'est parce que je leur aie déjà parlé de toi et qu'ils avaient hâte de te connaître. » expliqua Mark.

« Tu sais, avant de te rencontrer je n'avais personne en dehors de la famille Schneider. » avoua-t-elle.

« Mais maintenant tu m'as moi, et ma famille est ravie que tu en fasses partie. Crois-moi. » lui assura-t-il.

**Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fut rassurée. Elle sécha ses larmes et prit la main que lui tendait Mark pour la remettre debout. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui susurra :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine où Ruby se sentit plus à l'aise et fit plus ample connaissance avec sa nouvelle famille.**

_**Chez Patty.**_

**Olivier se réveilla peu à peu et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda à côté de lui mais constata que Patty n'était pas là. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. La voix de Patty se fit entendre.**

_« La porte sur ta droite c'est la salle de bain, et t'as des affaires propres qui t'attendent dans un sac. Petit déjeuner dans vingt minutes ! » _

**Il obéit sans plus tarder et partit prendre une douche. Il fut complètement réveillé et s'habilla avec des vêtements propres qui lui appartenaient. **

_« Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait des vêtements à moi ? » pensa-t-il._

**Il sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit Patty dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit déjeuner.**

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda Olivier en entrant dans la pièce.

« Non merci. Tout est prêt ! » répondit-elle.

**Olivier l'attira dans ses bras et chuchota :**

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! » fit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

**Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis le ventre d'Olivier se mit à gargouiller, faisant rire Patty.**

« Désolé de casser l'ambiance. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh ça va ! On se rattrapera tout à l'heure ! » sourit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « A table ! »

**Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent le délicieux petit déjeuner préparait par Patty.**

« Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien. C'est délicieux ! » complimenta Olivier.

« Merci ! » rougit-elle.

« Au faites, comment ça se fait que tu avais des vêtements propres à moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pendant que Monsieur dormait, ta mère t'a téléphoné sur ton portable et j'ai répondu pour lui dire que tu étais avec moi afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle est venue m'apporter un sac de rechange pour toi il y a une heure et ces délicieux croissants que tu es en train de dévorer ! » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose sur le fait que j'ai dormis avec toi ? » tenta-t-il.

« Elle a dit, et je cite : _'Il était temps que mon fils ouvre les yeux à ton sujet ma petite Patty. Bienvenue dans la famille'_ » avoua-t-elle.

« A croire que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'on finisse ensemble ! » dit Olivier.

« Si jamais tu dis que tu regrettes, je te fais passer par la fenêtre, Olivier Atton. Et attention on est au cinquième étage. » prévint-elle.

**Il éclata de rire et la rassura.**

« Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je ne regrette rien ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table.

**Ils terminèrent de manger et débarrassèrent ensemble. Une fois tout rangé et nettoyé :**

« T'as envie de faire quoi ? » demanda Olivier.

« J'ai envie de rester chez moi et de profiter du calme. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi au lieu de te défouler sur un terrain avec les garçons ? » questionna Patty.

« Pas du tout. On a qu'à rester là et profiter l'un de l'autre ! » répondit Olivier.

**Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, tout haletant.**

« Je t'aime Olivier ! » souffla Patty.

« Je t'aime aussi Patty ! »

**Et ils repartirent pour un nouveau baiser.**

_**De retour chez les Price.**_

**Le majordome des Price arriva dans la cuisine où il y avait Thomas et il dit :**

« Monsieur Price ? »

« Oui ? » fit Thomas.

« Bruce Harper désire vous parler ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ? » se dit Thomas. _« Faites le entrer ! »

« Bien Monsieur ! »

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Bruce fit son entrée dans la cuisine.**

« Salut Thomas ! » dit Bruce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Thomas froidement.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier ! » répondit Bruce.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses mais à Katalina ! » tempêta Thomas.

**Bruce déglutit et regarda ses chaussures.**

« T'as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas perdue le bébé parce que je t'aurais démoli ! » claqua Thomas.

« Thomas, on se calme mon chéri. Je vais lui parler et toi, va prendre ta douche ! » ordonna Katalina qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce toute lavée et habillée.

**Thomas obtempéra et partit dans la salle de bain, embrassant Katalina au passage. Il ne restait plus que Bruce et Katalina dans la pièce.**

« Si tu as à me parler Bruce, je t'écoute. Je ne vais pas te mordre ! » dit Kat.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir ! » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Elle le fixa un moment dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère.**

« Excuses acceptées ! » sourit-elle.

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Très sérieuse, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

« Promis ! »

**Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau et en lança une autre à Bruce, qui la rattrapa.**

« Quand on fait du sport, il faut faire attention à sa santé et boire beaucoup d'eau ! » conseilla-t-elle.

« C'est ce que tu fais avec tes joueuses ? » demanda Bruce.

« Absolument ! Elles mangent sainement et s'entraînent très dur ! » répondit-elle.

« Il faut reconnaître qu'avec ton caractère, elles n'ont pas intérêt à flemmarder ! » blagua Bruce.

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas sinon c'est vingt pompes ! » acquiesça-t-elle en riant.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas notre entraîneur ! » ricana-t-il.

_« On serait tous morts depuis longtemps ! » plaisanta Thomas en arrivant près de Katalina._

**Bruce n'osa plus rien dire quand Thomas entra dans la cuisine. Le gardien de but japonais se plaça derrière Katalina et l'enlaça.**

« C'est bon Bruce, si Katalina te pardonne alors moi aussi ! » le rassura Thomas.

« Un petit conseil Bruce, la prochaine fois que tu voudras sortir une vanne, réfléchis aux conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir ! » suggéra Katalina.

« D'accord ! Je vais vous laisser ! Je suis de corvée de ménage ! » grogna Bruce.

« Pauvre Bruce ! » pouffa Thomas.

« A plus les amoureux. Kat ? » appela Bruce.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis content que le bébé n'ait rien ! » répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

**Katalina sourit et Thomas fut surpris.**

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! » dit Thomas.

« Il n'est pas méchant, il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler c'est tout ! » dit Katalina.

**Thomas soupira et posa sa main sur le ventre de Katalina.**

« Elle dort ? » demanda Thomas.

**Le bébé donna un coup.**

« J'ai parlé trop vite ! » s'amusa Thomas.

« T'aurais dû te taire ! » grogna Katalina.

**Thomas lui embrassa le cou, ce qui réveilla les sens de Katalina. Thomas sourit contre sa peau et l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se câliner et à s'embrasser.**

**La trêve est terminée, et les joueurs rejoignent leur club respectif. De retour au PSG et à Munich, Julia, Sophia, Jenny et les autres joueuses de l'équipe nationale française apprennent qu'un match amical contre l'équipe nationale espagnole a été organisé avant la reprise des championnats. Vont-elles accepter ce match et confirmer leur statut de championne ? **


	25. Test match au féminin

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Munich, Allemagne.**_

**La trêve hivernale étant terminée, tous les joueurs rejoignirent leur ville et leur club. En ce matin du quatre janvier 2003, Karl et Sophia se mirent en route pour le centre d'entraînement du Bayern de Munich. Pendant que Karl conduisait, Sophia le dévorait des yeux.**

« Je sais que je suis beau gosse mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes depuis qu'on a quitté la maison ? » demanda Karl en souriant.

« Justement parce que tu es terriblement sexy, et quand je repense à hier soir, ça me donne envie de recommencer. » répondit Sophia d'une voix suave.

« Ça promet tout un programme pour ce soir ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Et il faut que je te demande un truc ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu peux cuisiner Brian pour moi s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

« C'est pour Jenny. Elle craque sur lui mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'en rende compte ! » répondit-elle.

**Pour toute réponse, Karl éclata de rire, au grand étonnement de sa fiancée.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Sophia.

« Brian m'a justement demandé de _te cuisiner _sur Jenny ! » répondit-il en riant.

**Sophia le rejoignit dans son hilarité et ils arrivèrent enfin au centre d'entraînement. Ils partirent chacun dans leur vestiaire pour se changer, non sans avoir échangé un baiser au passage.**

_**Vestiaire des filles.**_

**Sophia entra et tomba sur Jenny.**

« Salut ma belle ! T'es tombé du lit ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » répondit Jenny.

« Est-ce que Jessica a enfin avoué à Greg qu'elle sortait avec Alcide ? » demanda de nouveau Sophia.

« Ouais, et ça a failli dégénérer ! » répondit Jenny.

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Sophia.

« Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais Greg n'a pas trop apprécié le fait que Jess lui ait caché son histoire avec Alcide du coup, il est repartit en Espagne de très mauvaise humeur. » expliqua Jenny.

« Je réagirais pareil à sa place. On lui a pourtant suggéré à plusieurs reprises de tout avouer à son frère, mais elle plus têtue que Karl ! » dit Sophia en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En parlant de Karl, comment ça se passe vous deux ? » demanda Jenny.

« De mieux en mieux. Je lui aie tout avoué sur les raisons qui m'ont poussée à le quitter il y a trois ans, et il ne m'en veut pas. » répondit Sophia.

« Julia nous a expliqué mais elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails. » dit Jenny.

« Au fait ma belle, j'ai parlé à Karl pour Brian. » dit Sophia.

« Et alors ? » la pressa Jenny.

« Figure-toi qu Brian aussi à demandé à Karl de se renseigner auprès de moi pour toi ! » sourit Sophia.

**Jenny se figea, et Sophia éclata de rire. Après la crise de rire de Sophia fut passée, elles allèrent sur leur terrain et commencèrent leurs échauffements en attendant le reste de l'équipe.**

_**Vestiaire des garçons.**_

**Alors que Karl enfilait son maillot d'entraînement, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit pour faire place au gardien de but de l'équipe : Brian.**

« Salut Karl ! » dit Brian.

« Salut ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda Karl.

« Ouais, si on veut ! » répondit Brian.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna Karl.

« La meilleure amie de ma sœur n'a pas arrêtée de me coller pendant deux semaines. J'ai failli rentrer plus tôt ! » soupira Brian.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! » dit Karl.

« Quoi ? » demanda Brian.

« Jenny craque pour toi ! » avoua Karl.

« T'es sérieux ? » s'étonna Brian.

« Ouais. J'ai eu la confirmation de Sophia ce matin. » acquiesça Karl.

**Brian eut un sourire en coin qui fit rire Karl. Ils finirent de se changer et rejoignirent leur terrain.**

**Du côté des filles, Sophia et Jenny venaient de terminer leurs étirements et se faisaient des passes avec un ballon qu'elles étaient allés chercher. Karl et Brian arrivèrent et Sophia sauta sur Karl, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du Kaiser.**

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Vous n'êtes pas tout seul vous le savez ? » demanda Brian, gêné.

**Karl mit fin au baiser et délia les jambes de Sophia de sa taille, la reposant par terre.**

« Il faut toujours qu'on nous interrompt ! » soupira Karl.

« On se rattrapera ce soir ! » l'aguicha Sophia en le tirant par le maillot.

**A ce même moment, le Président du club arriva sur le terrain.**

« Mademoiselle Martinez, Mademoiselle Giller. Dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. J'ai une information très importante à vous communiquer ! » annonça-t-il.

**Elles le suivirent et Brian et Karl s'échauffèrent.**

_**Dans le bureau du Président du club.**_

« De quoi vous voulez nous parler Monsieur ? » demanda Jenny.

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la Fédération Française de Football, ainsi que du sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale féminine. Un test match a été organisé par la Fédération Espagnole contre votre équipe et le sélectionneur vous réclame. Est-ce que vous acceptez de disputer ce match ? » leur demanda le Président.

**Les deux compatriotes et amies se regardèrent sérieusement, et furent d'accord.**

« On accepte ! » répondirent-elles en chœurs.

« Entendu ! Etant donné que le championnat féminin ne commence que la semaine prochaine pour toutes les équipes et que le match contre l'Espagne a lieu dans une semaine, vous devez être ce soir à Paris pour retrouver vos coéquipières avant de vous envoler pour Barcelone. »

**Elles acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. **

**« **Vous pouvez retourner à l'entraînement Mesdemoiselles, votre entraîneur est arrivé ainsi que vos équipières. » leur dit-il.

**Elles sortirent du bureau et sur le chemin qui les ramenait sur le terrain d'entraînement :**

« Un match amical contre l'Espagne alors que la Coupe d'Europe est terminée depuis six mois ! » s'étonna Jenny.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi leur fédération veut à tout prix les faire jouer contre nous. » se demanda Sophia.

« Je suis aussi paumée que toi ! » dit Jenny.

**Elles arrivèrent sur le terrain et les deux équipes type étaient en train de s'étirer.**

« On dirait qu'il y a entraînement collectif ! » dit Jenny.

**Elles s'approchèrent des deux coachs.**

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Le Président vous a parlez du match je suppose ? » demanda le coach de l'équipe féminine.

« Oui, et nous avons répondu présente. » acquiesça Sophia.

« Je m'en doutais ! » dit le coach.

**Il donna un coup de sifflet pour attirer l'attention des joueurs et cria :**

« RASSEMBLEMENT ! »

**Les deux équipes stoppèrent leurs étirements et se regroupèrent autour des deux entraîneurs. Sophia alla se placer près de Karl, qui l'entoura par la taille, et Jenny alla à côté de Brian.**

« Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire Coach ? » demanda Myriam.

« Durant toute la semaine et à partir de demain, vous allez devoir vous passer de votre capitaine et de votre buteur ! » répondit l'entraîneur.

« QUOI ? » s'écria tout le monde, y compris les garçons.

« La Fédération Espagnole a tenue à organiser un test match contre les Françaises. Elles ont toutes répondus présentes et elles se réunissent ce soir à Paris. Sophia et Jenny prendront leur avion après l'entraînement. » expliqua Monsieur Schneider.

« Vous êtes dispensées d'entraînement pour ce matin les filles. Rentrez chez vous pour préparer vos affaires et revenez pour l'entraînement de cet après-midi. » dit leur entraîneur.

« Bien Monsieur ! » acquiescèrent-t-elle.

**Sophia et Jenny quittèrent le terrain et allèrent se changer. Elles partirent ensuite chez elles à tour de rôle pour préparer leur valise.**

**Sur le terrain, Karl n'en revenait pas, ce que remarqua son père.**

« Karl, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi ce test-match. Défier les championnes d'Europe six mois après le tournoi ? Faut être cinglé ! » répondit Karl en toute franchise.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que les Espagnoles vont gagner ! » répliqua un des joueurs de l'équipe masculine.

« Il faudrait déjà arriver à marquer un but à Camilla. » dit Karl.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Lisa.

« Cette fille, c'est Thomas Price en jupon. Elle est pire qu'un mur. Durant la Coupe d'Europe, elle n'a encaissée aucun but, et je ne veux pas entendre dire que ce ne sont que des filles et que ça ne veut rien dire. Elles ont été entraînées par le père de Sophia. » répondit Karl.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est une équipe redoutable mais si les Espagnols ont organisés ce match, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison. » affirma Monsieur Schneider.

**L'entraînement commença donc sans Sophia et Jenny.**

_**Chez Karl et Sophia.**_

**Jenny gara sa voiture devant la villa de Karl et elle suivit Sophia à l'intérieur quand le téléphone sonna. Sophia décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Sophia ! C'est Juju ! »_

« Attends, je mets le haut-parleur. Jenny est avec moi ! »

**Elle mit le haut-parleur.**

« C'est bon. Tu peux parler ! »

_« Vous avez accepté la confrontation contre les Espagnoles ? »_

« Ouais. On prend l'avion après l'entraînement pour vous rejoindre à Paris ! »

_« Vous avez une idée de la raison de ce match ? » demanda Jessica._

« On est aussi larguée que toi Jess ! » dit Jenny.

« Camilla est d'attaque ? » demanda Sophia.

_« Je suis toujours d'attaque ! » répondit la concernée._

« Comment a réagi Ben ? » demanda Sophia.

_« Il trouve que cette confrontation n'a aucun sens. Aucun des garçons trouvent ça normal ! » répondit Julia._

« On en reparlera ce soir quand on sera avec vous. Je dois préparer mes affaires et retourner à l'entraînement. » dit Sophia.

_« D'accord ! On se voit dans quelques heures ! » dit Julia._

**Elles raccrochèrent et Sophia monta dans sa chambre, suivit de Jenny. Elle prépara sa valise et une heure plus tard, elles retournèrent au centre d'entraînement du Bayern.**

_**Pause du midi.**_

**Tous les joueurs étaient au réfectoire et mangeaient. Karl-Heinz guettait l'arrivée de Sophia. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, et Sophia et Jenny firent leur entrée, vêtue de leur survêtement rouge et noir. Elles prirent un plateau et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Sophia s'assit à côté de Karl, qui la rapprocha de lui aussitôt, et Jenny s'assit en face de sa meilleure amie.**

« Vous avez fait vite ! » constata Brian, qui était assit à côté de Jenny.

« C'est parce qu'on sait y faire ! » railla Jenny en mangeant sa salade.

« Toujours à se croire supérieur ! » soupira Brian.

« C'est parce qu'on l'est ! » affirma Jenny.

**Ils continuaient de se chamailler sous l'amusement des autres personnes assises à table, à l'exception de Karl et Sophia qui mangèrent en silence. Ils finirent de manger avant les autres et sortirent de table, puis du réfectoire pour aller s'isoler.**

« Où ils vont ? » s'étonna Franck, un joueur de l'équipe.

« Se dire au revoir. Ça va être dur cette séparation pour eux ! » répondit Jenny.

**Elle n'entra pas dans les détails et poursuivit son repas.**

_**Vestiaire des garçons.**_

**Sophia et Karl s'étaient isolés dans les vestiaires des garçons et s'enfermèrent à clés. **

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » marmonna Karl en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sophia.

« Pourtant, il le faut. L'équipe ne peut pas jouer sans son capitaine ! » rétorqua Sophia.

« Il ne pouvait pas vous faire partir demain au lieu d'après l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis sûre qu'après le meeting de ce soir, on prendra direct l'avion pour Barcelone. » répondit-elle.

« Barcelone ? » s'écria Karl.

« Ne fais pas cette tête mon amour. Je ne peux pas refuser de jouer en équipe nationale sans bonne raison. Je ne suis pas blessée ou autre, donc, je dois aller disputer cette rencontre. » persista Sophia.

**Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du vestiaire et Karl dévora son cou de baiser. Les mains de Karl partirent à l'assaut du corps de Sophia qui se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.**

« Karl…pas…ici…on ne…peut pas…je n'ai…pas de…préservatif…hum… » haleta-t-elle.

**Karl s'arrêta à contrecœur et planta son regard dans celui de Sophia. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis ils sortirent pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi.**

_**Aéroport de Paris.**_

**Il était vingt heures lorsque Sophia et Jenny atterrirent à Paris. Elles récupérèrent leurs bagages et sortirent de l'aéroport où elles furent accueillit par Julia et Ben. **

_**Centre d'entraînement de l'équipe de France.**_

**Toute l'équipe avait répondue présente. Les vingt-deux joueuses qui ont disputées et remportées la Coupe d'Europe étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence avec leur entraîneur, vêtues de leurs survêtements de l'équipe de France.**

« Vous savez toutes pourquoi je vous ai réuni. Dans une semaine, vous disputerez un match amical contre l'équipe féminine espagnole à Barcelone. Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de ce match mais je tiens à vous prévenir que match amical ou pas, il est hors de question de perdre. Vous êtes les championnes européennes en titre et vous vous devez de confirmer votre statut. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune intention de perdre et je vous fais confiance, mais je tenais à clarifier les choses. Maintenant Mesdemoiselles, rejoignons l'aéroport et envolons-nous pour Barcelone afin de commencer l'entraînement. » dit le coach.

_**Dans l'avion.**_

**La plupart des filles s'étaient endormit à l'exception de Sophia, Julia, Jessica, Camilla et Jenny.**

« A quoi tu penses Soso ? » demanda Julia.

« Aux raisons de ce match qui nous attend. » répondit Sophia.

« Nous verrons bien le moment venu ! » dit Julia.

**Sophia acquiesça et les filles encore éveillées finirent par s'endormir.**

_**Barcelone.**_

**L'équipe de France féminine rejoignit leur hôtel et les joueuses gagnèrent leurs chambres. Le lendemain, elles commenceraient l'entraînement qui les préparerait à la rencontre de samedi. **

**Avec l'accord des dirigeants du FC Barcelone, l'équipe de France s'entraîne sur un des terrains du club. Suivant le football féminin et surtout la carrière de sa sœur Jessica, Pteni ne comprend pas pourquoi ce match a été organisé, ce qui étonne ses coéquipiers. Avec l'accord de l'entraîneur Edwards, l'équipe de Barcelone assiste au premier entraînement des filles !**


	26. Préparation à Barcelone

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Premier entraînement de la nouvelle année pour les joueurs du FC Barcelone, qui se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer.**

« Bonne année les gars ! » chantonna Gonzales, faisant rire ses équipiers.

**Pteni se laissa tomber sur le banc devant son casier et soupira.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Alberto.

« Rien ! » mentit Pteni.

« Tu nous as super bien convaincus ! » ironisa Rivaul.

« Tes vacances se sont mal passées ? » demanda Clemente.

« En quelques sortes. Je me suis disputé avec ma sœur la veille de mon départ ! » répondit Pteni.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » questionna Alberto.

« Disons qu'elle m'a menti pendant deux ans et que je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge. » avoua Pteni. « Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler ! »

**Les joueurs n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Une fois prête, l'équipe sortit des vestiaires et tomba sur l'entraîneur.**

« Bonjour Messieurs ! » salua Edwards.

**Les joueurs le saluèrent à leur tour.**

« Pourquoi vous ne nous attendez pas sur le terrain, Monsieur ? » demanda Rivaul.

« Je voulais vous prévenir que le terrain va être occupé jusqu'à vendredi ! » répondit l'entraineur.

« On ne va pas s'entraîner ? » s'étonna Olivier.

« Bien sûr que si, mais aujourd'hui j'aimerai que vous assistez à l'entraînement de l'équipe qui occupe votre terrain. Il s'agit de l'équipe nationale féminine de France. Elles sont ici pour un test match contre l'équipe Espagnole, dont la fédération est à l'origine de cette rencontre. » expliqua Edwards.

« Vous voulez dire que les joueuses de l'équipe vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre ? » demanda Bernard.

« Elles sont déjà sur le terrain depuis plus d'une heure. » répondit Edwards.

« C'est insensé ! » soupira Pteni.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Alberto.

« Ce match, c'est n'importe quoi ! » répondit Pteni.

« Va au bout de ta pensée Gregory ! » l'encouragea l'entraineur.

« Défier les championnes d'Europe en titre pour un match amical, c'est tout simplement débile ! Elles ont été entrainées par l'un des meilleur joueurs qui ait existé depuis leur plus jeune âge, et la Fédération Espagnole organise une rencontre contre elles ? C'est n'importe quoi ! » expliqua le français.

« Elles sont peut-être championnes, mais si ce match a été organisé, c'est que l'Espagne a quelque chose derrière la tête ! » dit Clemente.

« Parce que tu crois que ça va leur faire peur ? Tu ne les as jamais vus jouer pour que tu dises ça ! » répliqua Pteni.

« Pourquoi vous souriez Monsieur ? » demanda Rivaul à leur coach.

« Et bien parce que je suis d'accord avec Gregory ! » répondit l'entraineur.

« Si je vous dis que la capitaine de l'équipe c'est un mélange de Rivaul, Olivier et Schneider, vous me croirez ? » demanda Pteni.

« Je demande à voir ! » dit Grandios.

« Et bien allez sur le terrain, et assistez à l'entraînement. » leur suggéra Edwards.

**Lorsque les garçons entrèrent sur le terrain, les filles étaient toutes regroupées autour du préparateur sportif.**

« Vous allez toutes vous entraîner à tirer des penaltys. Camilla et Sonia, vous prenez chacune une cage. Les numéros pairs vous allez avec Sonia, les numéros impairs avec Camilla. » ordonna le préparateur.

« Les gars, je vous présente les championnes d'Europe. » dit Pteni.

**Camilla se plaça dans une cage et Sophia attendit le coup de sifflet pour tirer.**

« Camilla Dupré, gardienne de but officielle de l'équipe de France et du PSG. Durant la Coupe, elle n'a encaissée aucun but. Cette fille, c'est Thomas Price en jupon. Sophia Martinez, capitaine de l'équipe et nouvelle star de l'équipe féminine du Bayern de Munich. » présenta Pteni.

« T'as bien dit Martinez ? » demanda Alberto en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est la fille d'Aaron Martinez ! » répondit Pteni.

**Un coup de sifflet retentit, et Sophia s'élança, et décocha un tir puissant, sous les regards ébahis des joueurs de Barcelone. Camilla le bloqua mais avec difficultés. Elle se releva et dit à Sophia :**

« Avec quoi ils te nourrissent au Bayern ? Ton tir est plus puissant que la dernière fois ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit Sophia en souriant à son amie.

« La future Madame Schneider s'entraîne en douce avec son cher et tendre ! » taquina Jenny.

**Sophia se retira en riant et laissa la place aux autres. Cette fois, c'est Sonia qui prit place dans les cages.**

« Sonia Alvarez, gardienne titulaire de l'Olympique de Marseille. Vous pouvez la comparer à Gino Hernandez mais, contrairement à Camilla, elle a du mal à bloquer les tirs de Sophia et Julia. » dit Pteni.

**Les garçons écoutaient attentivement les explications de leur équipier. Julia se prépara à tirer.**

« Julia Martinez, c'est la jumelle de Sophia et c'est la nouvelle capitaine du PSG. Avec elle, il faut se méfier car elle est toujours là pour te barrer le chemin et que ses retournées sont imparables. » poursuivit Pteni.

**Julia tira avec force. Sonia l'effleura seulement et le ballon fila au fond des filets.**

« Tu y arriveras ma belle ! » lui sourit Julia.

**Le reste des penaltys fut tirés, et Camilla les bloqua tous. Sonia bloqua les autres sauf celui de Jessica.**

« J'ai hâte de les voir jouer samedi ! » dit Rivaul.

**Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Pteni et ils regardèrent le reste de l'entraînement matinal. Alors que les filles firent une pause pour se désaltérer, Jessica croisa le regard de son frère. Regard qu'elle détourna aussitôt.**

« Pourquoi elle détourne les yeux ? » s'étonna Alberto.

« C'est ma sœur ! » répondit Pteni.

« Je vois ! » souffla le hollandais.

**Sur le terrain, Jessica se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son frère.**

« Il t'en veut toujours ? » demanda Jenny.

**Jessica releva la tête et vit sa partenaire de jeu. **

« Ouais. Il n'a pas digéré ! » répondit Jessica.

« Jess, je ne veux pas enfoncer le couteau mais, on t'a prévenu. Cacher ta relation avec Alcide pendant deux ans, s'est poussé quand même. » dit Jenny.

« Je sais mais, j'avais peur de sa réaction et qu'il n'accepte pas Alcide. Je suis son unique sœur et il m'a toujours protégé, même quand il est parti pour l'Espagne. Il aurait été capable de prendre le premier avion pour faire passer un interrogatoire à Alcide. » expliqua Jessica.

« C'est sûr que ça aurait été exagéré mais, tu n'aurais pas dû attendre autant de temps ! » persista Jenny.

« Je le sais bien. Ce qui me tue c'est qu'il me fasse encore la gueule ! » s'indigna Jessica.

**Jenny se rapprocha de Jessica et lui entoura les épaules.**

« Ne laisse pas ta dispute avec Greg interférer dans ton jeu. Il te pardonnera mais, laisse-lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle, et surtout le mensonge ! » lui conseilla Jenny.

**Jessica soupira et acquiesça. **

**Du côté des garçons, Pteni observait sa sœur.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta sœur ? » demanda Alberto.

« Elle sait que je lui en veux toujours et que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour lui pardonner. » répondit Pteni.

« Tu lui en veux à ce point là ? » s'étonna le hollandais.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de mensonge entre nous, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » avoua Pteni.

« Vu de ce côté, c'est compréhensible ! » acquiesça Alberto.

_**Pause déjeuné.**_

**Tout le monde était réuni au réfectoire du centre : l'équipe type du Barça, l'équipe réserve et l'équipe de France. Les cinq vedettes de l'équipe de France, Jenny, Sophia, Camilla, Jessica et Julia, étaient autour d'une table et discutaient activement.**

« Les filles, j'ai un aveu à faire ! » dit Sophia.

« Accouches ! » la pressa Julia.

« Je sais shooter du pied gauche ! » avoua Sophia.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ? » s'ahuri Jenny.

« Gardez ça pour vous les filles. Personne ne doit le savoir. » dit Sophia.

« Tu le réserves pour le match de samedi ? » demanda Camilla.

« Si nécessaire. J'ai l'impression que l'Espagne ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Quelque chose cloche dans cette rencontre ! » répondit Sophia.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva Camilla.

_**Du côté de la table où se trouvaient Pteni, Alberto, Rivaul et Olivier.**_

« Allez mec, pardonne lui à ta sœur. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire ! » dit Alberto à Pteni.

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place si ta propre sœur t'avais caché qu'elle sortait avec un garçon depuis deux ans ? » demanda Pteni.

« Deux ans ? » s'étrangla Rivaul.

« Et ouais ! » soupira Pteni.

« Quelques mois je n'aurais pas râlé, mais deux ans ça fait beaucoup quand même ! » dit Rivaul.

**Des éclats de rire se firent entendre et les garçons se retournèrent pour voir qu'il s'agissait de la table des filles. Elles se levèrent, déposèrent leur plateau et sortirent du self en riant.**

« Allez Sophia ! Fais-moi tester ton nouveau tir ! » s'enthousiasma Camilla en sortant de la pièce.

_**Retour au terrain d'entraînement.**_

**Sophia venait de lancer son tir du pied gauche, et Camilla n'avait rien pu faire.**

« Une seule chose à dire : WOW ! » s'exclama Camilla.

**Julia, Jenny et Jessica applaudirent Sophia, et celle-ci fit une légère révérence. **

**Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'entraînement reprit mais le sélectionneur de l'équipe de France discutait avec Monsieur Edwards. L'équipe du Barça était adossé au grillage et observait les filles jongler, ou autres, admirant leur technique.**

« LES FILLES ! VENEZ ICI ! » s'écria le sélectionneur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sophia.

« Que diriez-vous de disputer un petit match contre ces Messieurs ? » demanda le sélectionneur, en désignant les joueurs du Barça.

**Les garçons n'en revenaient pas, et quand ils regardèrent leur entraîneur, celui-ci les encouragea.**

« Vous voulez vraiment qu'on dispute un match contre les filles, Monsieur Edwards ? » demanda Rivaul.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Edwards.

« Mesdemoiselles, qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda le sélectionneur français.

**Les filles se regardaient avec le sourire.**

« Pourquoi pas ! » sourit Sophia.

« On va se marrer ! » sautilla Julia.

« Je rêve ou elle trouve ça amusant ? » demanda Clemente.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. Un conseil, ne les sous-estimez pas ! » leur dit Pteni en se levant. « Monsieur Edwards, étant donné que je connais cette équipe par cœur, je souhaite assister au match et non y participer ! »

« Comme tu veux ! » accepta Edwards.

« Bonne chance les mecs ! » souhaita Pteni, sans cacher son sourire.

**Et il alla s'asseoir. Les garçons firent leurs étirements et Jessica prit son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à son frère.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jessica ? » demanda Pteni.

« Te parler avant que le match ne commence ! » répondit-elle.

**Il se leva et elle le suivit dans les locaux du club.**

_**Dix minutes plus tard.**_

**Jessica et son frère revinrent sur le terrain en riant. Les deux équipes étaient en place et Jessica rejoignit son poste en milieu offensif.**

« Honneur aux dames ! » dit Rivaul en donnant le ballon aux filles.

« Et après on dit que la galanterie n'est plus de ce monde ! » s'extasia Jessica.

**Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant la réplique du numéro huit. Julia et Sophia se placèrent au rond central et attendirent le coup d'envoi. **

« Etant donné que vous avez un match dans pas longtemps, on va vous ménager ! » leur dit Rivaul.

« Je ne fais pas la différence entre un match d'entraînement et un match officiel ! » répliqua Sophia.

**Rivaul sourit.**

_« Je les ai déjà vu jouer à la télé mais j'ai hâte de les voir à l'œuvre de mes propres yeux ! » pensa Rivaul._

**Coup de sifflet. **

**Julia fit une passe à Sophia qui contrôla le ballon parfaitement. Elle jeta un regard amusé à Rivaul et Alberto qui s'approchaient d'elle, mais elle leur tourna le dos et fit une passe à la défense française.**

« Quoi ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ? » s'étonna Rivaul en stoppant sa course.

**Le ballon avait atterrit dans les pieds de Valérie Sénac. C'est elle qui dirige la défense de l'équipe de France et qui déstabilise les joueurs adverses. Sophia passa devant Rivaul et Alberto sans aucune gêne, et la défense commença à jouer. Jessica attrapa le ballon que Valérie lui lança et partit à l'attaque, mais elle fut stoppée par Clemente, qui lui fit sa prise spéciale.**

« Bien joué Clemente ! » dit Gonzales.

_« Hum, la prise du serpent ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » pensa Jessica._

_« Grave erreur ! » pensa Pteni depuis le banc._

**Jessica se débattit légèrement, puis elle jeta un œil rapide à Jenny, qui approchait vers elle et échappait au marquage de Bernard. Jessica fit rebondir le ballon sur son pied et fit une passe à Jenny qui réceptionna le ballon.**

« Impossible ! » s'écria Olivier.

**Jessica se dégagea de l'emprise de Clemente et suivit sa partenaire. Sur le banc, Pteni souriait.**

_T'as fais énormément de progrès Jessica. Je suis fier de toi ! » pensa-t-il._

**Rivaul et Olivier remontaient tout le terrain pour stopper Julia et Sophia tandis que Jenny et Jessica passaient les joueurs de Barcelone avec aisance.**

« ALLEZ CAPITAINE, A TOI ! » cria Jenny en lançant le ballon à Sophia.

**Rivaul tenta de la stopper mais Sophia réussit à prendre le ballon et un face à face commença entre les deux buteurs. Sophia réussit à passer Rivaul mais le Brésilien ne se laissa pas faire et prit appuie sur le sol pour effectuer la Défense du Sous-Marin. Sophia esquiva le tacle agilement et alors que Rivaul poursuivit l'action en relevant sa jambe pour tacler Sophia dans les airs, la capitaine de l'équipe donna le ballon à sa sœur en lui faisant une passe aérienne en effectuant un ciseau.**

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Rivaul.

**Julia échappa au marquage d'Olivier facilement et s'élança dans les airs pour effectuer une retournée magnifique. Le ballon termina sa course au fond des filets.**

« Je rêve ou on vient de se prendre un but par des filles ? » demanda Clemente.

**Alors que les joueurs de Barcelone n'en revenaient pas, les filles fêtaient leur but comme il se doit.**

« Et un premier but pour les Françaises ! » s'écria Jessica en tapant dans les mains de Jenny.

**Elles terminèrent leur échange en se donnant un coup de hanche.**

« Prêt pour le deuxième round ? » demanda Sophia en souriant.

_« Elles ne manquent pas d'énergie ces filles ! » pensa Rivaul._

**La suite du match reprit et les garçons montèrent à l'attaque assez, facilement.**

_« Hum, elles font exprès de les laisser passer ! » pensa Pteni._

_« Pourquoi elles ne régisse pas ? » s'étonna Rivaul._

**Rivaul se prépara à tirer mais il fut déstabiliser par l'attitude de Camilla. Celle-ci restait sereine et elle souriait.**

_« Je rêve ou quoi ? Elle sourit ? » pensa Rivaul._

**Rivaul tira de toutes ses forces mais, Camilla le stoppa.**

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'étrangla l'Aigle Catalan.

**Camilla relança le ballon de toutes ses forces et Sophia le récupéra. Arrivée en dehors de la surface de réparation, elle arma son pied droit et décocha un tir foudroyant qui scotcha le goal sur place, laissant le ballon filer dans les buts.**

« C'est incroyable ! » soupira Bernard.

_**Fin de l'entraînement.**_

**Les filles se changeaient dans les vestiaires tandis que les garçons étaient déjà prêts et patientaient à l'accueil.**

« Alors les gars, comment vous les trouvez nos invités ? » les charria Pteni.

« Infatigables ! » souffla Alberto.

« Vous vous êtes fait battre par des filles ! » se moqua Pteni.

« Au moins, toi, t'as été malin. T'es resté sur le banc de touche. » dit Rivaul.

**Pteni éclata de rire et au même moment, la voix des filles se fit entendre.**

_« Jess, si ton frère te voit dans cette tenue, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. » fit la voix de Jenny._

_« Je ne suis plus un bébé et puis, j'ai porté bien pire ! » fit Jessica._

**Jessica fut la première à se montrer, et Pteni s'étrangla.**

« Jess, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Pteni.

« Ben quoi ? Ça me va bien je trouve ! » répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

**Elle portait une mini-jupe noire avec un chemisier serré blanc et des bottes noires qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux.**

« Jess ! » claqua Pteni.

« Décoinces-toi un peu Greg. Quand on n'est pas sur le terrain ça fait du bien de se sentir dans la peau de ce qu'on est à la base : des filles ! » contra Jessica.

« Ouais, et ce n'est pas Alcide qui s'en plaindrait ! » railla Camilla.

**Les garçons avaient les yeux ronds. Camilla portait un jean taille basse, une tunique beige avec une ceinture noire au milieu et des escarpins. Elle avait laissé retomber ses boucles sur son dos. Julia arriva à son tour, tout aussi belle que ses équipières.**

« J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer les gars et je vous dis à demain. J'ai un appel important à passer. Bonne soirée ! » sautilla Julia. « Hey Olivier, je dirai à Ben que je t'ai vu. »

« Si elle n'est pas trop occupée ! » pouffa Camilla.

« Toi quand t'auras passé le cap des préliminaires avec Bastien, tu viendras me sonner les cloches ! » rétorqua Julia en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Il faut les voir au club tous les jours. Pire que des adolescents en pleine puberté ! » s'esclaffa Jessica.

« Vous êtes dingues ! » dit Sophia.

**Les filles quittèrent le club, laissant des garçons complètement choqués derrière elles.**

« Je suis un peu paumé là ! » dit Alberto.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » dit Bernard.

« C'est juste qu'elles n'aiment pas se prendre la tête en dehors des entraînements et des matches. Elles savent s'amuser ! » avoua Pteni.

**C'est sur cette note chaleureuse que la journée se termina.**

**Le jour de la rencontre est arrivé. Alors que le stade Camp Nou est plein à craquer de supporters espagnols et français, ainsi que de l'équipe de Barcelone, les françaises ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. Comme l'avait prédit Sophia, un changement dans l'équipe espagnole a été effectué. Une nouvelle gardienne de but a été sélectionnée, et elle est redoutable. Aucune des françaises n'arrivent à marquer et les deux équipes sont bien parties pour faire un match nul. Est-ce que Sophia va réussir à percer le mur espagnol ? **


	27. Confirmer son statut

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Stade Camp Nou !**_

**Le jour de la rencontre était enfin arrivé. Les deux équipes étaient chacune dans son vestiaire et se préparaient à ce match. **

_**Vestiaire de l'équipe de France.**_

**Les joueuses étaient toutes concentrées. Pas un seul bruit ne venait interrompre leur concentration. La composition habituelle de l'équipe avait été conservée : un quatre-quatre-deux ! Camilla garderait les cages comme toujours. **

_« On ne doit pas prendre de but ! C'est l'objectif numéro un ! » pensa Julia._

_« Je ne laisserai personne violer mes cages. J'arrêterai tous les tirs ! » pensa Camilla._

_« Le match nul n'est pas envisageable, ni même la défaite ! » pensa Jenny._

_« On doit conserver notre série de victoires et prouver à tout le monde qu'on est les meilleures ! » pensa Jessica._

_« Je sens que cette rencontre ne sera pas de tout repos et qu'il faut qu'on se méfie ! » pensa Sophia._

**Les cinq piliers fondamentaux de cette équipe cogitaient dans leur tête en se fixant le même objectif : remporter ce match amical.**

_**Dans les tribunes.**_

**Certains joueurs de Barcelone avaient décidés d'assister à la rencontre. Pteni était déjà dans les tribunes lorsqu'il aperçut ses coéquipiers. **

« HEY LES GARS ! » appela-t-il.

**Alberto, Rivaul, Bernard, Olivier, Gonzales, Clemente, Grandios et Aomira se dirigèrent vers leur coéquipier et prirent place. **

« Comme ça vous êtes venus ? » demanda Pteni.

« Et ouais ! » répondit Rivaul en s'asseyant.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! » s'amusa Pteni.

« Sans doute mais, on avait hâte de voir ce qu'elles valaient dans un vrai match ! » dit Alberto.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'est Ben qui m'a encouragé à venir en me disant que ça me changerait d'assister à un match entre deux équipes féminines ! » avoua Olivier.

« Ben Becker ? » demanda Pteni.

« Oui, tu le connais ? » s'étonna Olivier.

« Il est très connu en France et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il joue pour le PSG. Avec Pierre et Napoléon, ils forment un trio imbattable ! » répondit Pteni.

« Pierre, ce ne serait pas ton beau-frère par hasard ? » le taquina Alberto.

**Pteni grogna ce qui provoqua les rires de ses camarades.**

_« OLIVIER ! »_

**Le jeune Pinto accourut vers les joueurs.**

« Salut Pinto ! » dit Rivaul.

« Salut les gars ! » dit Pinto.

« Alors Pinto, tu penses que les espagnoles vont gagner ? » demanda Grandios.

« Mais non, elles n'ont aucune chance ! » répondit Pinto.

« Tu crois ça ? » demanda Alberto.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu les françaises jouer ? » demanda Pinto à son tour.

« On en a fait l'expérience à l'entraînement, et on a disputé un match contre elles ! » répondit Clemente.

« Et laissez-moi deviner. Vous vous êtes fait battre ! » sourit Pinto.

« En plus tu trouves ça drôle hein ? » dit Olivier.

**Pinto éclata de rire puis leur demanda :**

« Est-ce que je peux regarder le match avec vous ? »

« Mais oui, allez viens t'asseoir ! » accepta Rivaul.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Pinto en s'asseyant entre Olivier et Rivaul.

_**Munich.**_

**Karl-Heinz était chez lui, installé sur le canapé du salon, la télévision allumée, et il attendait que le match débute.**

_« Je sais qu'elles gagneront ce match mais elles doivent faire très attention. Quelque chose cloche dans cette rencontre ! » pensa-t-il._

_**Paris.**_

**Les joueurs du PSG des deux équipes étaient réunis au club et étaient installés au grand salon devant un immense écran plat.**

« Vous pensez que ce sera un match facile ? » demanda Napoléon.

« Non, Jessica est très inquiète à propos de ce match ! » répondit Alcide.

« Julia aussi mais elles ne se laisseront pas abattre. Elles gagneront ce match, qu'importe la difficulté ! » dit Ben.

**Les autres joueurs acquiescèrent.**

_**Tribune Camp Nou.**_

« Il va commencer ou quoi le match ? » s'impatienta Pinto.

« Calmes-toi Pinto ! » sourit Rivaul.

« Mais j'ai envie de voir les françaises jouer ! » soupira Pinto.

_« HEY, PINTO ! »_

**Pinto se retourna et vit deux de ses amis.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le foot féminin ! » s'étonna Pinto.

« On est allé chez toi et ta mère nous a dit que tu étais ici. » répondit Juan.

« En arrivant, on a entendu des journalistes dirent que les espagnoles avaient une nouvelle gardienne et qu'elle était aussi forte que la gardienne française ! » avoua Pedro.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant les raisons de ce match ! » dit Pinto.

**Pedro et Juan se figèrent en remarquant que Pinto était assis avec les joueurs de Barcelone.**

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? » leur demanda Pinto.

« Euh…et bien…t'es avec…l'équipe de…Barcelone… » bégaya Juan.

« On ne va pas vous mordre les enfants. Regardez le match avec nous ! » les invita Alberto.

« C'est vrai on peut ? » demanda Pedro.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Aomira.

**Les deux garçons s'installèrent parmi les joueurs quand les joueuses firent leur entrée sur le terrain.**

« Il était temps ! » s'exclama Pinto.

**Les joueurs de Barcelone éclatèrent de rire.**

_« On ne va pas s'ennuyer avec Pinto ! » pensa Rivaul._

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs au stade Camp Nou. Aujourd'hui nous verrons s'affronter les équipes nationales féminines de France et d'Espagne dans ce match amical. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les Françaises sont les championnes d'Europe en titre. »_

« Il a oublié de dire que c'était la meilleure équipe féminine du circuit ! » fit remarquer Pinto, faisant rire les joueurs.

**Sur le terrain, les deux équipes se faisaient face, et Sophia serra la main de la capitaine espagnole qui n'est autre que la partenaire de jeu de sa rivale Anna Kendall à Hambourg.**

_« Les deux capitaines, Sophia Martinez et Tanya Reyes, se serrent la main avant le début de cette rencontre ! »_

« Prépare-toi à avoir une surprise Sophia ! » dit Tanya.

« Ne crois pas me faire peur ! » contra Sophia.

**La jeune espagnole laissa échapper un rictus et les deux capitaines se lâchèrent la main. L'arbitre lança une pièce à pile ou face.**

_« Ce sont les Françaises qui vont entamer cette rencontre ! »_

**Chacune des deux équipes se placèrent sur leur moitié de terrain, et Julia et Sophia se placèrent au rond central avec le ballon. Les joueuses espagnoles avaient un sourire sur leur visage et les françaises restaient de marbre.**

_« Elles doivent avoir quelque chose derrière la tête pour sourire comme ça ! » pensa Jenny._

_« Peu m'importe que leur gardienne soit nouvelle, elle ne me fait pas peur. » pensa Sophia._

_« On gagnera ce match, même si on doit marquer à la toute dernière minute ! » se dit Julia._

**Coup de sifflet.**

_« C'est parti pour le début de cette première période ! »_

**Julia fit une passe à sa sœur qui maîtrisa le ballon parfaitement et fila vers les buts. Sophia se retrouva coincée entre deux joueuses espagnoles mais elle resta concentrée. Elle se retourna et fit une passe à Jessica qui réceptionna le ballon avec un parfait contrôle de la poitrine.**

« Joli contrôle ! » dit Rivaul depuis les tribunes.

« Attendez de voir quand elle se fera tacler. Ses adversaires font toujours cette erreur ! » informa Pinto.

**Les joueurs de Barcelone ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait, à l'exception de Pteni, qui arborait un sourire.**

_« Les Françaises montent en attaque avec une offensive de Pteni et Giller alors que les défenseurs restent bien à leur place. »_

**Jessica et Jenny se firent des passes très fluides tout en passant les joueuses espagnoles avec facilité, quand une joueuse adverse tacla Jessica. Le tacle fut réussit mais Jessica ne se laissa pas faire.**

« Admirez le spectacle ! » dit Pinto aux joueurs de Barcelone.

**Jessica fit rebondir le ballon sur son talon, prit appuie sur sa main droite et effectua une passe en ciseau à Jenny qui intercepta le ballon.**

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Alberto.

_« QUELLE ACTION DE JESSICA PTENI ! MALGRÉ LE TACLE, CELA NE LA PAS EMPÊCHÉE DE POURSUIVRE L'ACTION ET DE TRANSMETTRE LA BALLE A SA PARTENAIRE ! »_

**Les supporters français présents dans le stade manifestèrent leurs joies.**

_« Attention, Giller fait une passe à son capitaine qui se prépare à tirer ! »_

**Sophia intercepta le ballon et lança son puissant tir du pied droit. Le ballon fila à toute vitesse vers les buts mais il fut stopper par la nouvelle gardienne.**

« Impossible ! » s'étrangla Sophia.

_« C'EST PRODIGIEUX ! LE PUISSANT TIR DE SOPHIA MARTINEZ VIENT D'ETRE STOPPÉ ! »_

_**Munich.**_

**Assit devant son écran de télévision, Karl-Heinz n'en revenait pas.**

« Comment a-t-elle réussit à bloquer le tir de Sophia ? »

_**Paris.**_

« Dites moi que je rêve ! Cette fille a bloqué le tir. » s'étonna Napoléon.

« C'est impossible. Seule Camilla est capable d'arrêter les tirs de Sophia ! » s'exclama Bastien, le petit ami de Camilla.

_**Retour au Stade Camp Nou.**_

**Dans les tribunes, Pinto et Pteni étaient abasourdis.**

« Bah, comment elle a fait pour bloquer le tir de Sophia ? » demanda Pinto.

« C'est impossible ! Même notre goal n'a pas réussit à arrêter ses tirs lors des entraînements ! » dit Rivaul.

« Je le sens très mal ! » souffla Pteni. _« Ne vous laissez pas abattre les filles ! »_

**Le match reprit avec un assaut des espagnoles et Tanya Reyes arriva rapidement hors de la surface de réparation. Elle tenta sa chance et décocha un tir assez puissant mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour marquer. Camilla le bloqua avec aisance et ne perdit pas une seule minute de plus. Elle relança le ballon vers l'attaque et le match se poursuivit.**

_**Fin de la première mi-temps.**_

**La première période s'acheva sur un score de zéro partout. Les joueuses regagnaient leurs vestiaires et les espagnoles arboraient un sourire satisfait.**

_**Vestiaire des françaises.**_

**Une fois dans leur vestiaire, certaines joueuses se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises ou bien prirent appuis sur les casiers. Sophia s'était assise et regardait par terre.**

_« Elles ont bien joué leur coup. Nous faire jouer un match amical contre une nouvelle gardienne. Elles ont dû la roder sur notre jeu. Comment marquer un but ? » se demanda Sophia._

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi la Fédération Espagnole a tenu à organiser ce match amical ! » dit Jenny.

« On ne doit pas se contenter d'un match nul ! » soupira Julia.

**On frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur l'hôtesse d'accueil.**

« Sophia Martinez, téléphone pour vous ! Ça vient de Munich ! »

**Sophia sortit du vestiaire et suivit l'hôtesse qui lui présenta le téléphone. Elle le mit à l'oreille.**

« Allô ? »

_« Ne baisse pas les bras ! »_

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Karl, et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ! »

_« Tu es capable de marquer chérie. J'ai confiance en toi. »_

« T'es gentil mais, je suis en train de douter ! »

_« Non Sophia ! Tu ne dois pas douter de ton potentiel. Tu es meilleure footballeuse que n'importe qui et tu te dois de le prouver à ces Espagnoles. »_

« Comment ? »

_« Shoot du pied gauche. »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Apparemment les Espagnoles connaissent votre tactique mais elles ne savent pas que tu peux tirer du pied gauche étant donné que tu ne l'as jamais fais dans un match. Ça les déstabilisera ! »_

« Tu crois ? »

_« Tout à fait ! Maintenant retournes dans les vestiaires pour remotiver tes équipières et remportez-moi ce match ! »_

« Je vais le faire. Je t'aime ! »

_« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

**Ils raccrochèrent et Sophia fut remontée à bloc. Elle retourna dans les vestiaires, plus déterminée que jamais, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, un silence de mort régnait.**

« Ecoutez les filles, on va tenter le tout pour le tout ! » déclara Sophia.

« On dirait que ce coup de téléphone t'a donné la pêche ! » s'amusa Julia.

« Ces Espagnoles croient pouvoir nous tenir en échec mais elles se trompent. On va le remporter ce match et leur prouver à tous qu'on est les meilleures. » dit Sophia.

« Et comment ? Aucun des tirs ne rentrent dans les cages de cette Teresa. » demanda Valérie.

« Faites moi confiance les filles ! Elles croient nous connaître mais on a plus d'un tour dans notre sac. N'oubliez pas qui nous a formés et grâce à qui on est toutes passés professionnelles. _Il_ nous a apprit à gagner et à ne jamais baisser les bras. _Il_ nous a apprit à jouer avec nos tripes et c'est ce que nous avons fait lors de la Coupe d'Europe. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire en deuxième mi-temps. On va jouer avec tout ce qu'on a en nous et remporter ce match ! » dit Sophia.

« Mazeltov ! » ricana Jessica.

**On tape à la porte.**

_« Reprise dans cinq minutes ! » _

« On arrive ! » répondit Sophia. « Allons remporter ce match et clouer le bec de ces Espagnoles ! »

_**Deuxième mi-temps.**_

**Les Espagnoles donnèrent le coup d'envoi de la seconde période et elles arrivèrent rapidement devant les buts de Camilla, mais alors qu'une des joueuses se prépara à faire une passe à son capitaine, Tanya Reyes qui était dans la surface de réparation, Valérie Sénac fit signe à ses joueuses de remonter, et lorsque Tanya réceptionna le ballon, l'arbitra siffla pour mettre fin à l'action.**

_« Hors-jeu ! La défense française à bien joué le coup. »_

**Dans les tribunes, Pteni avait le sourire.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris Greg ? » demanda Alberto.

« Elles sont remontées à bloc. Elles vont remporter ce match ! » répondit Pteni.

« ALLEZ SOPHIA ! MARQUE UN BUT ! » cria Pinto.

« Mais on dirait qu'il a le béguin pour la capitaine française ce bonhomme ! » charria Rivaul.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, ça ne me touche pas. Elles vont gagner j'en suis sûr ! » persista Pinto.

**Les joueurs de Barcelone éclatèrent de rire puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le jeu. Valérie dégagea le ballon jusqu'au milieu de terrain et il atterrit dans les pieds de Jessica. **

_« Pteni mène la contre-attaque en passant agilement les joueuses espagnoles. Elle a un contrôle de la balle exceptionnel ! » _

**Une joueuse espagnole voulut la tacler mais Jessica sauta et fit une passe à Jenny, qui passa à Julia.**

_« On doit à tout prix marquer un but. J'ai confiance en Sophia et je sais qu'elle va réussir à marquer ! » pensa Julia qui dribbla avec rapidité ses adversaires._

« C'est incroyable comme elle arrive à passer facilement au travers de la défense. » s'étonna Bernard depuis les tribunes.

« ALLEZ LES FILLES ! MARQUEZ UN BUT ! » encouragea Pinto.

**Julia fit une passe en puissance à Sophia qui se prépara à shooter du gauche. Elle était placée hors de la surface de réparation et arma son pied gauche.**

« Le pied gauche ? » s'étonna Pteni.

« Mais, elle est droitière pourtant ! » dit Pinto.

**Le ballon arriva au pied de Sophia et elle décocha un boulet de canon en mettant toute la puissance qu'elle avait dans sa jambe gauche. La gardienne espagnole était bien placé pour l'arrêter, mais le ballon dévia sa course à la toute dernière seconde et trompa la gardienne en filant à l'opposé, terminant sa course dans la cage. L'arbitre siffla, signalant le but.**

_« ET C'EST LE BUT ! QUEL BUT SPLENDIDE DU GAUCHE DE SOPHIA MARTINEZ ! »_

**Sophia se retrouva assaillit par sa sœur et le reste de ses coéquipières tandis que les joueuses espagnoles n'en revenaient pas.**

_« Depuis quand elle shoote du pied gauche ? » se demanda Tanya._

**Le stade fut en ébullition et manifesta sa joie.**

« OUAIS ELLE A MARQUÉ ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE SOPHIA ! MARQUES-EN UN AUTRE ! » s'écria Pinto.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne supporte pas les françaises ! » ria Gonzales.

**L'équipe éclata de rire tandis que Pinto continuait d'encourager les françaises. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis, qui étaient assis entre Alberto et Pteni, et leur demanda en souriant :**

« Alors vous deux, comment vous les trouvez les championnes d'Europe ? »

« Elles sont supers douées. » répondit Juan.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » se vanta Pinto.

**Le match reprit et comme l'avait prédit Karl, les espagnoles furent déstabilisées par le but de Sophia.**

_« Karl avait raison. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je shoote du pied gauche, et maintenant elles ne savent plus quoi faire. C'est le moment d'en profiter ! » pensa Sophia._

**Elle contra une joueuse espagnole sans problème et lui prit le ballon. Elle fonça vers les buts et shoota très fort. La gardienne le repoussa, remettant le ballon en jeu.**

« CE N'EST PAS FINI ! » hurla Julia qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

**Elle effectua une retournée et le ballon termina sa course au fond des filets.**

_« ET DE DEUX ! JULIA MARTINEZ INSCRIT LE DEUXIEME BUT ! »_

« OUAIS ! BRAVO LES FILLES ! » s'enthousiasma Pinto.

_**Fin du match.**_

**Coup de sifflet de l'arbitre signalant la fin du match.**

_« C'est terminé ! La France remporte ce match deux buts à zéro ! »_

**Les supporters français criaient de bonheur et les joueuses françaises saluèrent le public.**

_**Dans les vestiaires !**_

**Les filles se changeaient car elles prenaient directement l'avion pour Paris.**

« J'ai hâte d'être à la maison » s'exclama Julia.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'esclaffa Jenny.

**De son coté, Sophia finit de se préparer et après avoir mit sa veste, elle sortit une boîte en velours de son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle prit sa bague de fiançailles et la replaça à son annulaire gauche. Une fois prêtes, les joueuses sortirent des vestiaires où les attendaient les joueurs de Barcelone.**

« Félicitations les filles ! » dit Rivaul.

« Merci ! » répondirent-elles en même temps.

« Et bien alors Pinto, je croyais que tu voulais un autographe de Sophia ! Ne sois pas timide ! » lui dit Olivier.

**Pinto s'avança timidement de Sophia, son ballon à la main ainsi qu'un feutre indélébile.**

« Salut toi ! » sourit Sophia.

« Bonjour ! Je pourrai avoir un autographe s'il te plait ? » demanda Pinto, sous les regards amusés du reste des joueuses.

« Bien sûr ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Sophia en prenant le ballon et le feutre.

« Pinto ! » répondit-il.

**Elle signa le ballon et le lui rendit, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir.**

« Vous repartez directement ? » demanda Aomira.

« On attends l'entraîneur et on rentre ! Le championnat allemand reprend la semaine prochaine et on doit être prête ! » répondit Jenny.

_« SONIA ! »_

**Une jeune fille de l'âge de Pinto courut vers la gardienne remplaçante de l'équipe de France. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir ébène, le teint rose et de grands yeux verts. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sonia, qui l'accueillit.**

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! » dit Sonia.

« J'ai eu peur de te rater. Tu restes un peu à Barcelone ? » demanda la petite.

« Non Lola ! Je dois rentrer à Marseille reprendre mon poste ! » répondit Sonia.

« Mais on ne se voit presque plus ! » couina Lola.

« Je sais, mais tu sais très bien que ma vie est en France et la tienne en Espagne ! » dit Sonia.

« Et si maman me laissait venir vivre en France avec toi ? S'il te plaît ! » la supplia Lola.

« J'en parlerai à maman ! Maintenant sois une brave petite fille et retourne la voir ! » souri Sonia.

**Lola se blottit contre Sonia en sanglotant. Les équipières de Sonia, qui connaissaient la petite fille, regardaient la scène sans un mot, tandis que les joueurs de Barcelone étaient complètement perdus. Lola repartit et Sonia soupira. Elle se retourna vers les autres et fit un gros effort pour retenir ses larmes.**

« C'est dur d'être loin des siens ! » compatit Julia.

« Euh, qui était cette fille ? » demanda Clemente.

« Tu connais Lola ? » demanda Pinto à Sonia.

« C'est ma petite sœur ! » répondit Sonia.

« Ta…ta petite…sœur ? » s'étrangla Pinto en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu es un ami à elle ? » demanda Sonia.

« On est dans la même école tous les deux. » répondit Pinto.

« Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? » questionna Sonia. **Il acquiesça. **« Tu veux bien veiller sur elle ? »

« Je le ferai ! » accepta-t-il.

« Je te remercie ! » dit Sonia.

« Mesdemoiselles, il est temps de rentrer ! » annonça le sélectionneur français en arrivant.

« Oui Monsieur ! » acquiescèrent-elles.

**Avant de partir, Jessica serra son frère dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte, puis elle partit rejoindre ses équipières.**

« Je sens que je vais suivre leurs matches dans leur club respectifs. Ça promet d'être intéressant ! » dit Rivaul.

« Sophia et Julia sont bien les filles d'Aaron Martinez. Elles ont été très bien entraînées. » fit remarquer Alberto.

**Les joueurs acquiescèrent.**

_**Aéroport de Barcelone.**_

**Les filles rentraient ensemble en France, sauf Sophia et Jenny.**

« Merci de nous laisser partir directement à Munich, Monsieur ! » dit Jenny, au sélectionneur.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai eu votre entraîneur au téléphone et il attend impatiemment votre retour. Apparemment vos coéquipières se laissent aller à l'entraînement ! » informa le sélectionneur.

« Je vais leur remettre les pendules à l'heure, elles vont voir ! » grogna Sophia.

**Elles éclatèrent de rire puis se dirent au revoir.**

_**Aéroport de Munich.**_

**Sophia et Jenny se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Jenny et elles prirent la route. Il était plus de onze heures du soir et Sophia se disait que Karl dormait à cette heure là. Arrivées devant chez Sophia, les deux amies se quittèrent et Sophia rentra chez elle tandis que Jenny repartit vers son appartement. Tout était éteint dans la maison alors Sophia fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle monta dans la chambre et alluma la lampe de chevet. Karl dormait paisiblement, allongé sur le ventre et la tête sur le coussin de Sophia. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et elle prit une douche rapide. Elle passa une nuisette noire et repartit dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle se plaça sous la couverture et qu'elle jeta un œil à Karl, qui s'était avachit sur le dos de son côté à lui, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée.**

« Salut ! » murmura-t-il.

« Salut ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Elle éteignit la lampe et se blottit contre le Kaiser.**

« Je savais que vous gagnerez ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répondit-il.

**Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**Enceinte de sept mois, Katalina est contrainte d'arrêter son poste d'entraîneur au sein de l'équipe de volley de Hambourg. Son ancien mentor, le Coach Smith, rempile, le temps que sa meilleure joueuse mette au monde son bébé. Elle est donc forcée de rester chez elle, ce qui sème la confusion chez Thomas car il souhaite arrêter son poste de gardien de but le temps que le bébé naisse, mais Katalina s'y oppose et le force à jouer.**


	28. Entre amour et passion

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture, et chapitre assez triste sur la fin !**

* * *

_**Hambourg !**_

**C'était le matin du quatorze février, et lorsque Katalina ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut une magnifique rose rouge devant elle. Elle releva la tête et vit Thomas lui sourire.**

« Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour ! » lui souhaita-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« A toi aussi ! » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

**Thomas lui donna la rose, qu'elle prit.**

« Elle est superbe ! » dit Katalina.

« Pas autant que toi ! » lui assura Thomas.

« Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais, c'est l'heure d'aller bosser ! » grogna Katalina.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre tes congés maintenant ? » demanda Thomas.

« Et qui va entraîner l'équipe ? » rétorqua Katalina.

« Vu sous cet angle ! » acquiesça Thomas.

« Aides-moi à me lever ! » lui dit-elle.

**Thomas l'aida à se mettre debout et Katalina lui dit :**

« Tu viens me frotter le dos ? »

« Mademoiselle Schneider, vous êtes bien gourmande ce matin ! » s'amusa Thomas en reconnaissant le ton séducteur de sa fiancée.

**Elle rit et Thomas l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où la jeune allemande prit sa douche sous l'œil bienveillant de son fiancé. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle s'habilla de son survêtement noir et blanc, toujours sous la surveillance de Thomas.**

« Je ressemble de plus en plus à une baleine ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Tu es magnifique ! » la rassura Thomas en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Elle grogna et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son fiancé. Ils allèrent déjeuner puis partirent au centre d'entraînement de Hambourg. Arrivée à destination, Thomas alla se changer et une fois prêt, il embrassa Katalina durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte.**

« Va t'entraîner. Il faut que j'aille retrouver mes joueuses ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Fais attention, ne te surmènes pas ! » lui demanda-t-il.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Je t'aime tellement ! » avoua-t-il en l'embrassant.

**Thomas partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers et Katalina partit au gymnase pour retrouver ses joueuses.**

_**Sur le terrain.**_

« Pardon d'être en retard Monsieur ! » s'excusa Thomas auprès de son entraîneur.

« Ce n'est rien Thomas. Tu as de bonnes raisons ! » le rassura l'entraîneur.

**Thomas ne perdit pas une seule minute de plus et rejoignit ses équipiers pour les étirements.**

« Hey, Thomas ! » appela Kartz.

« Quoi ? » demanda Thomas.

« T'es au courant que Smith est revenu ? » demanda Kartz.

« Hein, mais je croyais qu'il avait prit sa retraite ? » s'étonna Thomas.

« Le Président du club l'a appelé pour lui demander de remplacer Katalina le temps que le bébé arrive, et il a accepté sur le champ. Il est déjà en train d'entraîner les filles ! » expliqua Kartz.

**Thomas ne dit rien mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait.**

_« Si le Coach Smith reprend son poste, je devrais peut-être demander aux dirigeants du club de me remplacer pour que je puisse m'occuper de Katalina ! » pensa-t-il._

_**Gymnase.**_

**Katalina était arrivée au gymnase, et elle fut stupéfaite de voir que ses joueuses étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer.**

« Je dois être en plein rêve. » dit Katalina à voix haute.

_« Pas du tout Mademoiselle Schneider ! » fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien._

**Elle se retourna et vit son mentor : le Coach Alexander Smith.**

« Je vous croyais à la retraite ! » dit Katalina.

« Le Président du club m'a demandé de reprendre mon poste, et lorsqu'il m'en a expliqué les raisons, j'ai dit _oui_ sans hésiter ! » avoua le Coach Smith.

« Je peux encore tenir mon poste ! » soupira Katalina.

« C'est nous qui avons demandés au Président de te trouver un remplaçant. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu prépares l'arrivée du bébé ! » expliqua Rose, la capitaine de l'équipe.

« Personne ne vous a demandé d'intervenir. » la coupa le Ccach Smith.

**Il siffla un bon coup, ce qui attira l'attention de ses joueuses.**

« TRENTE FLEXIONS ! » cria-t-il.

**Les filles s'exécutèrent, sous le regard amusé de Katalina.**

« Vous n'avez pas perdu la main ! » pouffa Kat.

« Je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas encore sénile ! » plaisanta Smith, faisant rire Katalina.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir Monsieur ! » confessa Kat.

« Je suis heureux moi aussi. Tu es un excellent entraîneur Katalina, une très grande joueuse, et tu seras une mère parfaite. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. » dit-il en souriant.

**Katalina pleurait.**

« Ces fichus hormones ! » soupira Katalina en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Va t'asseoir et assistes à l'entraînement. » lui dit le Coach.

« Avec joie ! » accepta Katalina.

**Katalina alla s'installer sur le banc et assistait à tout l'entraînement matinal. Revoir son entraîneur, son mentor, la rendait nostalgique. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue redoutable sur le terrain et qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité d'aller à New-York durant presque cinq ans. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ! Il était un second père pour elle.**

_**Pause du midi.**_

**Katalina était partit au réfectoire avant tout le monde car son statut de femme enceinte réclamait de la nourriture. Elle mangeait tranquillement quand, Thomas fit son entrée avec Hermann. Ils prirent un plateau et vinrent s'installer à leur table habituelle. Thomas s'assit à côté de sa fiancée en soupirant.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Katalina à Kartz.

« Aucune idée. Il est comme ça depuis que je lui ai dis que Smith prenait ta place jusqu'à la naissance du bébé ! » répondit Kartz.

« Thomas ? » appela Kat en touchant sa main.

**Il sortit de sa léthargie et croisa le regard inquiet de Katalina.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » lui demanda Katalina.

« Je réfléchissais ! » répondit Thomas.

« A quoi ? » demanda de nouveau Katalina.

**Thomas ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer. Katalina ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Elle savait ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Elle le connaissait par cœur.**

« Non Thomas, tu n'y penses pas j'espère ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Pourtant j'y ai réfléchis sérieusement, et je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Je refuse de te laisser toute seule à la maison alors que je serai à l'entraînement ou à l'extérieur pour disputer des matches ! » répondit Thomas.

« Si jamais tu fais ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! » dit-elle.

« Mais… » elle le coupa.

« Pas de mais. On en discutera à la maison ce soir, mais pas ici. Le sujet est temporairement clos ! » conclu-t-elle.

**Le silence se fit autour de la table et Katalina reporta son attention sur son déjeuner.**

_**Le soir, chez Thomas et Katalina.**_

**Ils venaient de rentrer de l'entraînement et Katalina était dans sa chambre. Elle parlait au téléphone avec Ruby pendant que Thomas prenait sa douche.**

_« Il veut arrêter ? »_

« Le temps que le bébé arrive. »

_« Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? »_

« Pas vraiment, mais je le connais par cœur Ruby. Je refuse qu'il laisse tomber pour moi. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. »

_« Je sais qu'à ta place, je ferai pareil si Mark agissait comme Thomas »._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je faisais quoi comme Thomas ? » se fit entendre la voix de Mark._

_« Je t'expliquerai ! » lui dit Ruby._

**Katalina entendit l'eau de la douche se couper alors elle décida de mettre fin à la conversation téléphonique.**

« Thomas va sortir de la douche. Je te laisse ! »

_« D'accord mais, surtout ne t'énerve pas, quoi qu'il arrive ! »_

« Je vais essayer ! »

**Elles raccrochèrent et Katalina attendit que Thomas vienne la rejoindre. **

_« Chérie ! » appela Thomas._

« Dans la chambre ! » répondit-elle.

**Thomas entra dans la chambre, vêtu simplement d'un short.**

« Si tu crois que c'est en exhibant ton corps parfait que je vais changer d'avis, tu te goures ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu refuses que j'arrête le foot durant le reste de la saison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta passion pour moi ! » répondit-elle.

« Mais je t'aime, et tu es plus importante que le foot à mes yeux. » insista-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Si tu m'aimais, tu ferais ce que je te demande, et je te demande de ne pas renoncer à ta carrière. Que ce soit pour deux semaines ou pour le reste de la saison. Je t'en empêcherai ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu vas rester seule à la maison pendant deux mois, et moi je vais m'inquiéter ! » dit-il.

« Thomas, je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas invalide. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi et du bébé ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! » dit-il en se plaçant tout à côté d'elle.

« Thomas, n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas. Tu sais très bien comment je suis et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute davantage. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si quelque chose arrivait pendant que je serai à l'entraînement ou quand je disputerai un match ! » avoua-t-il.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis une Schneider ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Thomas eut un petit rire mais, il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur son visage. Katalina s'en aperçut et eut le cœur en pièce en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait pleurer. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Thomas et l'obligea à la regarder. Elle lui essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et lui dit :**

« Je t'aime Thomas Price, plus que ma propre vie, et je serai prête à faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour toi, mais je refuse que tu sacrifies ta carrière. Tu as travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là où tu en es aujourd'hui, et tu veux abandonner pour moi ? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. J'apprécie le fait de passer avant ta carrière, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepterai que tu renonces à jouer. Jamais je ne te laisserai faire parce que tu as trop besoin de jouer pour t'épanouir. C'est ce qui fait que je t'aime tant. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, et lorsque j'ai assisté à un de tes matchs pour la première fois, je me suis dis : _« Ce garçon a tellement à offrir, il a tellement de talent, et qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy lorsqu'il bloque un tir_._ »_

**Thomas ria, mais l'inquiétude se peignait toujours sur son visage.**

« N'abandonne pas ta passion mon chéri, et ne crois pas que je te demande de choisir entre ton amour pour moi et ta passion pour le foot, parce que je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si je le faisais. »

« Promets-moi, de faire attention quand je ne serai pas là ! » supplia-t-il.

« Je te le promets mon amour, et dès que le championnat sera terminé, on ira tous les trois au Japon et on se mariera, toi et moi ! » » dit-elle.

**Thomas esquissa un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Katalina. Ils partagèrent un baiser tendre, tout en se transmettant tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.**

_**Un mois et demi plus tard.**_

**L'équipe de Hambourg devait disputer un match le soir même contre le Werber de Brême à domicile, et Thomas n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de laisser sa femme, enceinte de huit mois et demi, toute seule chez eux.**

« Je suis vraiment obligé d'aller jouer ? » grommela Thomas.

« Oui tu es obligé alors manges ton petit déjeuner et file au club. » ordonna Katalina.

**Thomas grogna et abdiqua. Avant de partir à l'entraînement, il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle afin d'éviter à Katalina de faire trop d'effort.**

« Thomas, je peux très bien le faire ! » souffla Katalina.

« Si moi je suis obligé d'aller jouer, toi, tu as l'obligation de te reposer. Tu arrives bientôt à terme alors ménages toi ! » dit Thomas.

« Oui papa ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« T'es folle ! » sourit-il.

« Je suis folle de toi ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle parce que, moi aussi je suis fou de toi ! » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

**Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Thomas de rejoindre le club.**

_**Durant le match.**_

**Katalina regardait le match à la télé, emmitouflée dans un plaid, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se leva doucement et alla ouvrit.**

« Salut Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Katalina à son amie.

« Je me suis dis que tu aimerais de la compagnie le temps que Thomas termine son match. » mentit-elle.

« Tu mens. C'est Thomas qui t'a demandé de me surveiller ! » affirma Katalina.

« Toucher ! » pouffa Rose.

« Allez, entre ! » sourit Katalina.

**Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent la suite du match. A la mi-temps, Hambourg menait un à zéro grâce à un but de Kartz. Katalina se tint le ventre, dû à un coup douloureux au ventre.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Rose

« Le bébé vient de me donner un coup ! » répondit Katalina en grimaçant.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau ! » dit Rose.

« Mais elle ne m'a jamais frappé aussi fort, et les coups se rapprochent. » avoua Kat.

« Tu veux que j'appelle ton médecin ? » demanda Rose.

**Katalina n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que quelque chose se brisa et qu'un liquide se fit sentir sur ses jambes. Elle se figea.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Rose.

« Tu vas m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je viens de perdre les eaux ! » répondit Katalina, calmement.

« Est-ce que je préviens Thomas ? » s'alarma Rose.

« Non ! Tu l'appelleras à la fin du match. » ordonna Kat.

**Rose abdiqua et aida son amie à se relever. **

_**A l'hôpital.**_

« Tenez bon Mademoiselle Schneider. On va aller en salle d'accouchement et tout ira bien ! » la rassura le Docteur Kraus, sa gynécologue.

**Katalina se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et elle respira doucement pendant qu'on l'emmenait en salle d'accouchement. Rose resta en salle d'attente et, attendait. **

**Au bout de vingt minutes, elle ne tenait plus alors elle alla à l'accueil et demanda à la secrétaire :**

« Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps l'accouchement de mon amie va encore durer ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle ! » répondit la secrétaire.

**Elle soupira et regarda sa montre. Le match de Thomas ne se termine que dans dix minutes. **

_**Salle d'accouchement.**_

**Le travail avait commencé depuis seulement cinq minutes et Katalina était en âge.**

« Allez Mademoiselle Schneider, poussez très fort ! » lui dit le Docteur Kraus.

**Katalina poussa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. **

« Encore un effort Katalina. Vous y êtes presque ! » l'encouragea le Docteur.

**Elle poussa.**

« Plus qu'une fois et le bébé est là ! » dit le Docteur.

**Katalina poussa de toutes ses forces et elle se laissa retomber sur le coussin qui était placé derrière elle. Elle entendit les cris de son bébé et elle se mit à pleurer.**

« C'est une belle petite fille. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

**Mais Katalina se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le moniteur cardiaque indiqua une chute de tension et du cœur. Le Docteur Kraus confia le bébé à une sage-femme et s'occupa de sa patiente.**

« Elle fait une hémorragie interne ! Prévenez le Docteur Mercer et dites lui de venir immédiatement ! » ordonna le Docteur Kraus en anesthésiant Katalina pour la faire dormir.

« Tout de suite Docteur ! » obéit une infirmière.

« Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie coûte que coûte. Que quelqu'un s'occupe de vérifier son groupe sanguin et de demander des poches de sang saines pour une transfusion. » ordonna le Docteur de nouveau en plaçant le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Katalina.

**Le Docteur Mercer arriva dans la salle et aida le Docteur Kraus à stopper l'hémorragie.**

**Au stade de Hambourg, Thomas joue son match à fond, sans se douter que sa petite fille vient de naître. Alors que le match se termine, Thomas ressent une douleur à la poitrine, comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Arrivera-t-il à l'hôpital à temps ? Comment réagira-t-il en apprenant ce qu'il se passe pour Katalina ? **


	29. Pas seul

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Stade de Hambourg.**_

**Shuster se dirigeait balle au pied jusqu'aux cages de Thomas. Il shoota mais Thomas le bloqua, et l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Hambourg l'emporte trois buts à zéro. Thomas n'avait laissé passer aucun tir du Werber de Brême.**

_**Vestiaire de Hambourg.**_

**Après avoir fêté leur victoire, les joueurs se changèrent. Alors que Thomas mit sa casquette, il se figea. Il ressentit comme une étrange douleur à la poitrine. C'est comme si quelqu'un lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur.**

« Allez les garçons, on retourne au club ! » dit l'entraîneur.

**Thomas reprit ses esprits et suivit ses coéquipiers, mais le gardien du stade les interpella.**

« Thomas Price, téléphone pour vous ! » annonça-t-il.

**Thomas alla décrocher, sous le regard de ses équipiers.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est Rose ! »_

« Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ! »

_« On est à l'hôpital. Elle a perdu les eaux mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis une heure ! »_

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

**Il raccrocha et se retourna vers son entraîneur.**

« Vous pouvez me déposer à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Thomas ? » demanda Kartz.

« Elle a perdu les eaux et Rose n'a aucune nouvelle de Kat depuis une heure. » répondit Thomas, inquiet pour sa femme et son bébé.

« Montez tous dans le car ! » leur dit l'entraîneur.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, le car se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et Thomas descendit en trombe du car. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'accueil, il vit Rose.**

« Rose ? » appela-t-il.

« Thomas, enfin t'es arrivé ! » souffla Rose.

« Alors, des nouvelles ? » demanda Thomas.

« Rien ! » répondit-elle.

_« Monsieur Price ? »_

**Il regarda en provenance de la voix et vit le Docteur Kraus.**

« Docteur Kraus, comment va Katalina ? Et ma fille ? » demanda Thomas.

« Votre fille va très bien Thomas. Des sages-femmes s'occupent d'elle et elle est en bonne santé. » répondit le Docteur Kraus.

« Et Katalina ? » pressa Thomas.

« Lorsque la petite est née, il y a eu une complication chez Katalina ! » dit le Docteur.

**Thomas ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.**

« Elle a fait une hémorragie interne ! » avoua le Docteur.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » suffoqua Thomas.

« Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et nous avons dû la mettre sous transfusion sanguine étant donné qu'elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. » poursuivit le Docteur.

« Venez en au fait ! » la pressa Thomas, s'attendant au pire.

« Elle est dans le coma ! » avoua le Docteur.

**Thomas se laissa tomber sur une chaise et éclata en sanglot. **

« Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? » demanda Rose.

« On vient de la monter en soin intensif et elle va être transporté dans une chambre. Je viens vous chercher dès que c'est fait. » répondit le Docteur.

**Le Docteur partit, laissant Thomas et Rose seuls. Thomas sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers l'accueil.**

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle. Est-ce que je peux téléphoner s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il à la secrétaire.

« Bien sûr ! » accepta-t-elle en lui passant le téléphone.

**Thomas composa le téléphone de Karl-Heinz.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Sophia, c'est Thomas ! Tu peux me passer Karl s'il te plaît ? »

_« KARL, THOMAS AU TÉLÉPHONE ! »_

_« J'ARRIVE ! » se fit entendre la voix de Thomas._

**Thomas fit son possible pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.**

_« Thomas, félicitations pour ton match. »_

« Merci Karl. Euh, écoute, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

_« Pourquoi tu parles avec cette voix-là ? »_

« Il faudrait que tu viennes à Hambourg avec tes parents ! C'est Katalina ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_

« Elle est dans le coma ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Est-ce que tu peux venir rapidement ? »

_« J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

_**Munich.**_

**Karl venait de raccrocher avec Thomas, complètement sous le choc.**

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Sophia.

« Il faut que j'aille à Hambourg. Ma cousine est dans le coma ! » répondit Karl.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas mais il faut que je parte tout de suite. Je dois appeler ma mère. » dit Karl.

« Tu l'appelleras dans la voiture. On se met en route et je conduis. Tu n'es pas en état de prendre le volant. » ordonna Sophia.

**Ils sortirent de la maison et pendant que Sophia conduisait, Karl appelait sa mère.**

« Maman c'est moi. il faut que papa et toi vous veniez à Hambourg. Katalina est dans le coma ! »

**Il raccrocha juste après.**

« Alors ? » demanda Sophia.

« Ils nous rejoignent ! » répondit Karl.

« Parfait ! » dit-elle.

**Elle accéléra et elle profita que les routes étaient désertes pour rallier Munich à Hambourg en moins de temps. Avec un peu de chance, ils y arriveraient dans la matinée.**

_**Hambourg.**_

**Le Docteur Kraus arriva dans la salle d'attente.**

« Thomas, suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à Katalina ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il se leva et suivit le Docteur. Elle le mena à une chambre et lorsqu'il entra, ce qu'il vit le déchira de l'intérieur.**

« Son état est stable et la transfusion marche. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. » expliqua le Docteur.

**Thomas ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté de sa fiancée. Katalina avait un tuyau à oxygène dans le nez, une perfusion sur le bras droit pour le sang, et une autre au bras gauche mais Thomas n'en connaissait pas le contenu. **

« Où a été emmené ma fille ? » demanda Thomas.

« Elle est à la nurserie. Je vais demander à une sage-femme de vous l'emmener ! » répondit le Docteur avant de sortir.

**Une fois qu'il fut seul, Thomas éclata de nouveau en sanglot et posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit.**

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller jouer. Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à y aller ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu être avec toi mais tu m'as forcé, et maintenant, je vais peut être te perdre. Je n'arriverai pas à élever notre fille tout seul. Je n'en aurais pas la force. » dit-il à voix haute, les larmes aux yeux.

**La porte s'ouvrit et une sage-femme entra avec un berceau. Elle en sortit un nid d'ange rose et posa le bébé dans les bras de Thomas.**

« Merci ! » dit-il à la sage-femme.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Posez-la dans son berceau après et elle pourra rester ici. Une infirmière passera toutes les heures et le Docteur Kraus viendra vérifier l'état de votre épouse toute les demi-heures. » informa la sage-femme.

« Entendu et, nous ne sommes pas mariés ! » dit Thomas.

« Mais si j'en juge par la bague qu'elle avait à la main gauche, ça ne va pas tarder ! » sourit-elle.

« Cet été. Qu'est-il arrivé à la bague ? » demanda Thomas.

« Je suis désolé mais on a dû la couper pendant l'intervention. » répondit la sage-femme.

« Ce n'est rien. Je lui rachèterai la même ! » dit-il.

**La sage-femme sourit et sortit de la chambre. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Thomas regarda sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras.**

« Tu es magnifique. Tout comme ta maman ! » chuchota Thomas.

**Elle bougea un peu alors Thomas la berça et elle se calma. Après quelques minutes, il alla la remettre dans son berceau délicatement, puis retourna s'asseoir près de Katalina. Il poussa les fils connectés à la main de Katalina sur le côté, et la prit dans la sienne. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas et s'endormit, en gardant la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**En milieu de matinée, Thomas avait appelé Ruby, qui était devenue hystérique au téléphone.**

_**Flash-back**_

_**Turin, Italie.**_

_**Ruby et Mark venaient de rentrer de leur entraînement quand le téléphone sonna. Ruby alla décrocher.**_

_« Allô ? »_

_« C'est Thomas ! Katalina est dans le coma ! »_

_**A l'entente de ces mots, Ruby se laissa tomber par terre et éclata en sanglot, des sanglots incontrôlables. Mark s'agenouilla près de sa copine et prit le téléphone.**_

_« Allô ? »_

_« C'est Thomas ! J'ai appelé pour dire à Ruby que Katalina est dans le coma. »_

_« Oh merde ! Et comment va le bébé ? »_

_« Elle va bien. »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé Thomas. Ecoute, je vais appeler Ben et Olivier pour le leur dire parce que tu dois avoir d'autres choses en tête. »_

_« Je te remercie Mark. Dis à Ruby que je la rappelle dès que l'état de Kat s'améliore ! »_

_« Entendu ! Courage Thomas ! »_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Thomas sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Karl.**

« Kat ! » souffla-t-il en se ruant vers sa cousine.

« Vous avez fait vite ! » remarqua Thomas.

« Nous n'avions pas une minute à perdre ! » dit le père de Karl.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Madame Schneider.

« Elle a fait une hémorragie interne après l'accouchement. Les médecins l'ont stoppé mais elle est dans le coma depuis. » répondit Thomas.

**Madame Schneider se plaça à côté de sa nièce et lui prit la main, les larmes aux yeux.**

« Je suis désolé ! » murmura Thomas.

« Tu n'as rien fais Thomas ! » lui assura Sophia.

« Je n'étais pas avec elle ! Et maintenant je vais la perdre. » sanglota-t-il.

« Ça suffit Thomas. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ces choses-là et que tu étais présent ou pas n'y aurait rien changé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et malheureusement, c'est arrivé à Katalina mais elle est toujours en vie, alors arrête de culpabiliser ou ça ira très mal ! » gronda Karl.

**Sophia se blottit contre son fiancé et Marie, la petite sœur de Karl qui allait sur ses quinze ans, vint vers Thomas. Elle lui entoura les épaules et le réconforta.**

« Tout ira bien Thomas. Elle va se réveiller et vous pourrez vous marier ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu es gentille Marie. » dit Thomas en serrant la petite dans ses bras.

**La porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur Kraus entra avec la sage-femme.**

« Il y en a du monde ! » remarqua le Docteur.

« Docteur, je vous présente l'oncle et la tante de Katalina, son cousin Karl-Heinz, voici Marie la cousine et Sophia, la fiancée de Karl. » présenta Thomas.

« Bonjour à tous ! » sourit le Docteur.

« Je crois qu'une petite demoiselle réclame son père ! » dit la sage-femme en prenant la fille de Thomas dans les bras.

**Elle la plaça dans les bras de Thomas et ressortit. Le Docteur Kraus vérifia l'état de Katalina et après avoir rassuré la famille, sortit de la chambre.**

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Marie.

« J'ai laissé Katalina choisir ! » répondit Thomas.

« Qu'a-t-elle décidé ? » le pressa Karl.

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle m'a dit que je le saurai à la naissance ! » dit Thomas.

« C'est bien elle ! » pouffa Karl.

« Puis-je la prendre ? » demanda Madame Schneider.

« Oui bien sûr ! » acquiesça Thomas.

**Il plaça la petite dans les bras de Madame Schneider et celle-ci rayonna de bonheur.**

« Elle est sublime ! » sourit Madame Schneider.

« Comme sa maman ! » dit Thomas en regardant Katalina.

**La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un homme.**

« Pardon de vous déranger. Je suis le Docteur Baüer et je suis pédiatre. Je voudrais examiner la petite. » informa-t-il.

« Madame Schneider, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas avec lui ? » proposa Thomas.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle sortit de la chambre avec le médecin, suivit de Marie et de Monsieur Schneider. Il ne restait plus que Sophia, Karl et Thomas dans la chambre.**

« Je vais devenir fou ! » soupira Thomas en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Courage Thomas. Elle va finir par se réveiller, tu dois juste patienter. » le rassura Sophia.

« Tu vas retourner à l'entraînement ? » demanda Karl.

« Non, pas tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas et qu'elle n'ira pas mieux. Tant pis si ça doit durer le restant du championnat. » répondit Thomas.

« Elle ne te laissera pas faire ! » dit Karl.

« Je m'en fiche ! » répliqua Thomas.

_**Trois jours plus tard.**_

**Trois jours étaient passés, et Katalina était toujours dans le coma. Thomas n'allait pas à l'entraînement, ayant demandé au président du club de lui accordé du temps, et il avait eu droit à tout le temps qu'il souhaitait. Thomas avait ramené sa fille chez lui et il fut aidé de Madame Schneider qui était resté pour l'aider avec Marie. Karl, Sophia et Monsieur Schneider étaient repartis à Munich. Thomas était à l'hôpital pendant que Madame Schneider était chez le pédiatre avec la petite.**

« Allez mon amour. Tu dois te réveiller. Notre fille a besoin de sa maman. »

**Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, passant ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital.**

« J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. »

**Rien.**

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu veux qu'on l'appelle ! »

**Il éclata en sanglot.**

**Que va faire Thomas ? Katalina se réveillera-t-elle ? **


	30. Ne plus se quitter

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Hambourg !**_

**Thomas pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au chevet de sa fiancée. Katalina ne se réveillait toujours pas, et il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle rentre à la maison pour qu'ils élèvent leur petite fille ensemble.**

« Réveilles-toi mon amour ! On ne lui a même pas choisi de prénom à notre petite fille ! » chuchota-t-il.

**Il lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus.**

_« Elena ! »_

**La voix était très basse mais Thomas l'entendit. Il releva la tête et vit les paupières de Katalina bouger.**

« Quoi ? » souffla Thomas.

« Elle s'appelle Elena ! D'accord ? » murmura Katalina, en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

« Si tu veux ! » acquiesça Thomas.

**Thomas souffla de soulagement et se leva de la chaise pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fiancée.**

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! » dit-il en embrassant le front de Katalina.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Il plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux bleus de sa compagne. Incapable d'y résister, il se pencha et lui donna un baiser. **

« Je t'aime tellement ! » susurra-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle en remarquant les cernes sur le visage de son fiancé.

« Trois jours ! » répondit-il.

« Thomas ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, je vais arrêter le foot. Non laisse-moi terminer ! » dit-il alors qu'elle allait protester. « Je ne te laisserai pas de nouveau toute seule. Tu as besoin de repos et je serai là pour t'aider avec la petite. Les dirigeants du club me laissent le temps qu'il faut, et on va les passer ensemble avec notre fille. »

« Thomas, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes le foot ! » contra-t-elle.

« Je n'abandonne pas. Je mets juste ma carrière entre parenthèse le temps que tu te rétablisses ! Mon remplaçant sera parfait et on ne risque rien étant donné qu'on a déjà joué le match retour contre le Bayern ! » plaisanta Thomas.

**Katalina sourit et toucha le visage de Thomas, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Marie.**

« Tu es réveillée ! » s'écria-t-elle en se ruant sur sa cousine.

« Salut Marie ! C'est fou ce que tu as grandi ! » dit Katalina.

« J'ai quelqu'un dans les bras qui voudrait voir sa maman ! » dit Madame Schneider en entrant à son tour.

« Tante Lydia ? » s'étonna Katalina.

**Lydia Schneider s'avança vers sa nièce et elle lui plaça sa fille dans les bras.**

« Bonjour toi ! Bienvenue parmi nous Elena Liliane Price ! » dit Katalina en regardant sa fille.

**Elle se retourna vers Thomas et lui demanda :**

« T'es d'accord pour qu'elle porte le prénom de ma mère ? »

« Absolument. » acquiesça Thomas.

« Pourquoi _'Liliane'_ en deuxième ? » voulut savoir Marie.

« C'est le prénom de la mère de Thomas ! » répondit Katalina.

« Karl-Heinz ne devrait pas tarder avec son père. Je dois rentrer à Munich car Marie ne peut pas rater plus longtemps l'école. » informa Lydia.

**La porte s'ouvrit justement sur Karl, qui se figea en voyant sa cousine réveillée.**

« Quand on parle du loup ! » pouffa Katalina.

« Tu me refais un coup comme ça et je… » mais Karl ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller ta filleule ! » dit Katalina.

« Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état j'étais quand Thomas m'a appelé ? » demanda Karl.

« C'est bon Karl. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur mais tout va bien maintenant. Alors arrête un peu de dramatiser et viens prendre ta filleule dans les bras ! » répondit Katalina.

**Karl-Heinz leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de sa cousine et prit sa filleule dans les bras, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa cousine. Lorsque Sophia vit le regard de Karl s'illuminer, elle fut impatiente, intérieurement de tomber enceinte et d'offrir à Karl un petit garçon.**

« Alors, est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment s'appelle cette princesse ? » demanda Karl.

« Elena Liliane Price ! » répondit Katalina, qui se laissa aller dans les bras de Thomas.

« _Liliane_ ? » dit Monsieur Schneider.

« _Elena_ comme ma mère et _Liliane_ comme celle de Thomas ! » expliqua Katalina.

« C'est parfait pour elle. » sourit Karl. « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de la gâter ? »

« Même si on te disait _non_ tu n'en tiendrais pas compte ! » s'amusa Thomas.

**Tout le monde ria et le Docteur Kraus entra dans la chambre.**

« Mademoiselle Schneider, je vois que vous vous êtes enfin réveillée. Si je puis me permettre, il était temps car votre fiancé commençait à paniquer ! » expliqua le Docteur.

« C'est notre amour qui m'a permis de me battre et de me réveiller ! » avoua Katalina en regardant Thomas.

« C'est trop mignon ! » couina Marie.

« Allez, tout le monde dehors je dois examiner ma patiente ! » dit le Docteur.

**Karl-Heinz déposa sa filleule dans les bras de Thomas et il dit au revoir à sa cousine avant de repartir à Munich avec Sophia et les autres. Le Docteur Kraus examina Katalina et après avoir terminé :**

« Tout semble aller pour le mieux, mais je vais vous garder encore une journée en observation et si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir dès demain. »

« Merci pour tout Docteur ! » dit Katalina.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et vous retrouver ! » sourit le Docteur avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Une fois la porte fermée, Thomas posa sa fille endormit dans son berceau, doucement, puis retourna auprès de Katalina. Il s'assit sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, et la regarda dans les yeux.**

« Il faut que tu saches qu'ils ont été obligés de couper la bague durant l'opération ! » avoua Thomas.

« Oh non ! Pas la bague ! Elle était tellement belle ! » sanglota Katalina.

« Chut mon amour, ce n'est rien. Je t'en achèterai une autre ! » lui assura Thomas.

« Mais c'est avec celle-là que tu m'as demandé en mariage ! » couina-t-elle.

« Ma chérie ce n'est rien. Je retournerai à la bijouterie où je l'ai acheté et je te reprendrais la même ! » lui promit-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Thomas sécha les larmes de Katalina et l'embrassa tendrement.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Avec la bénédiction du Docteur, Katalina sortit de l'hôpital avec son fiancé et sa fille. Elle était en ce moment même dans la chambre de la petite Elena que Thomas avait décorée un mois plus tôt. Katalina était assise sur un rocking-chair très confortable et faisait dormir sa petite princesse pendant que Thomas était partit faire une course importante.**

« Dors ma petite Elena ! Maman veille sur toi ! » chuchota Katalina à sa fille.

**Elle continuait de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme donc, lorsque la petite dormait paisiblement, Katalina se leva de la chaise et plaça sa princesse dans son lit rose et blanc. Elle remonta un petit peu la couverture et la regarda dormir, jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissants viennent l'entourer tendrement par la taille.**

« T'es rentré ! » soupira Katalina.

« Je viens d'arriver ! Suis-moi ! » lui dit Thomas en l'attirant hors de la chambre du bébé.

**Ils allèrent dans leur chambre et Thomas se mit face à Katalina puis, se mit à genoux. Il sortit un écrin en velours noir de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Lorsque Katalina vit la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle sourit à son fiancé.**

« C'est exactement la même ! » dit-elle.

« Je tiens à faire ça comme il faut, même si ce sera la deuxième fois et que je connais déjà la réponse ! » plaisanta Thomas, faisant rire sa compagne.

« Je t'écoute ! » fit Katalina, très sérieuse.

« Katalina Schneider, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Thomas.

« La réponse est la même que lorsque tu me l'as demandé l'année dernière. C'est oui, et pour la vie ! » répondit-elle.

**Thomas sourit et plaça la bague au doigt de Katalina.**

« Ouf, c'est la bonne taille ! » souffla-t-il.

**Katalina éclata de rire et Thomas se remit sur ses deux jambes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il enroula la taille de la jeune fille.**

« Je t'aime Thomas ! Tu es mon éternité, et jamais rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer ! » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi mon bébé ! Le foot n'a aucun intérêt sans toi. Plus rien n'a d'intérêt sans toi ! » répliqua-t-il.

« J'ai eu une idée pour notre mariage ! » dit-elle.

**A l'amusement de Thomas, la jeune maman avait très vite changé de sujet.**

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Voilà, on va se marier au Japon et tout, dès que le championnat est terminé mais, il faudra que Ben, Mark et Olivier terminent leur saison eux aussi ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva-t-il.

« Alors, si je confiais l'organisation à Patty, Jenny et Tipi et qu'elles s'occupaient de préparer tout ça, et que je supervisais le tout par téléphone ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » demanda-t-elle. « Elles établissent un budget et nous on se charge de le leur donner ! »

« Je ne dis pas non. Tu vas être débordé avec le bébé donc il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe ! » dit-il.

« J'ai aussi pensé qu'après la cérémonie à l'église, la réception pourrait avoir lieu au centre d'entraînement du Japon. Les dirigeants ne te diront pas non, et encore moins à Patty qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Tu sais que c'est une super idée ? » dit Thomas.

« C'est vrai, t'es d'accord ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Oui, et puis on pourrait loger ton oncle, ta tante, Marie, Karl et Sophia chez mes parents. On a assez de chambre et puis, ce serait l'occasion pour nos deux familles de faire connaissance. » confia-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit une cérémonie trop tape à l'œil. Je veux que ce soit simple et que ce soit intime. Seulement les amis et la famille. Tes copains de l'équipe du Japon bien sûr, Julia est bien évidement invité, et je crois que c'est tout ! » dit Katalina.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, du moment que ça te rend heureuse ! » accepta-t-il.

« Qui vas-tu choisir comme témoin ? L'idéal ce serait, deux témoins chacun ! » confia-t-elle.

« Et bien, je vais demander à Olivier et Ben. Tu crois que Karl m'en voudra si je ne le choisis pas ? » demanda Thomas.

« Mais non. De toute façon il va me conduire à l'autel ! » répondit Katalina.

« Et toi, qui as-tu choisit en dehors de Ruby ? » demanda de nouveau Thomas.

« C'est une bonne question. Je vais prendre Julia étant donné que les trois autres seront mes organisatrices de mariage. » sourit Katalina.

**Elle lâcha un bâillement.**

« Au lit Mademoiselle ! » ordonna Thomas en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais si la petite se réveille ? » bouda Katalina alors que Thomas la plaçait sous les couvertures.

« Son papa sera là, alors arrête de t'inquiéter et endors-toi mon amour ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Le téléphone sonna et Thomas se dépêcha d'aller décrocher.**

« Allô ? »

_« Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ? »_

« Salut Ruby ! Ne t'en fais pas elle va bien. Elle est sortit de l'hôpital ce matin, et là elle dort. »

_« Merci Mon Dieu ! Et ma filleule ? »_

« Elle dort aussi ! »

_« Est-ce que je peux connaître son prénom ? »_

« Elena Liliane Price ! C'est Katalina qui a choisit ! »

_« Elle lui a donné le prénom de sa mère. Je me doutais qu'elle ferait ça. Euh, où elle est allé chercher le deuxième prénom ?_ »

« C'est le prénom de ma mère ! »

_« Oh, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas me moquer ou quoi c'est juste que j'ai été surprise c'est tout euh… »_

« Ce n'est rien Ruby ! »

**Il se retenait de rire devant l'embarras de son amie.**

_« Prends bien soin d'elles Thomas, de la mère et la fille ! »_

« Je le ferai, tu as ma parole ! »

**La petite Elena se mit à pleurer.**

« La petite est en train de pleurer je vais devoir te laisser ! »

_« Entendu ! Au revoir Thomas ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Il raccrocha et alla dans la chambre de sa fille qui continuait de pleurer. Thomas la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer.**

« Chut mon trésor ! Papa est là ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! » chuchota-t-il.

**La petite se calma et se rendormit dans les bras de son papa.**

_**Un mois plus tard.**_

**Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la naissance de la petite Elena et Katalina avait retrouvée la forme, et Thomas avait retrouvé son poste de gardien de but au sein de Hambourg. Le club ne serait pas champion cette année car l'équipe avait perdu un match durant l'absence de Thomas, et le Bayern avait remporté tous ses matchs, les plaçant premiers de la Bundesliga. Par contre, l'équipe de volley était bien parti pour reprendre son titre de championne. Déjà que les joueuses de Katalina n'avaient perdu aucun matchs depuis le retour de la jeune allemande, mais depuis que le Coach Smith remplaçait Katalina, l'équipe de Hambourg écrasait les autres équipes. **

**Côté vie privée, Katalina préparait son mariage avec l'aide de Patty, Jenny et Tipi. Elles s'appelaient tous les jours par téléphone et mettaient tout en place. La liste des invités était dressée, les témoins avaient répondus présent, Karl avait accepté de conduire Katalina à l'autel et tout le tintouin pour l'église était réglé. Le mariage aura lieu le vingt-trois juin au Japon et la réception se déroulerait au centre d'entraînement du Japon, Patty ayant réussit à convaincre les dirigeants.**

**La fin de la saison approche, et tout le monde a hâte d'une chose : rentrer au pays pour retrouver famille et ami !**


	31. Cadeau de fin de saison

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La saison de football vient de se terminer. Nos quatre vedettes célébraient leur première place à leur manière, et Thomas préparait son départ au Japon pour son mariage avec Katalina. Cependant, quelque chose de très important allait être dévoilé à Ben par Julia, et vice-versa.**

_**Paris.**_

**Le PSG venait de remporter non seulement le championnat du côté des garçons, mais également le championnat féminin. Les deux équipes étaient réunis au club pour célébrer leur victoire, et la fête battait son plein. Julia arriva et cria :**

« ECOUTEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! LE CHAMPIONNAT ALLEMAND VIENT DE SE TERMINER, ET L'ÉQUIPE FÉMININE DU BAYERN EST CHAMPIONNE ! »

**Tout le monde cria de joie.**

« SOPHIA EST LA MEILLEURE ! » s'écria Jessica avant de se colla contre Alcide.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle ! » lui dit-il.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Pierre ! Vous m'avez drôlement épaté durant votre dernier match contre Lyon chez eux. Et je me suis aussi senti bien seule dans mon lit pendant deux jours ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons y remédier dès qu'on sera rentré à la maison ! » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**De son côté, Julia retrouva Ben, et se blottit contre lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui avoua :**

« Si jamais t'as envie de changer de club, je te suivrai, que ce soit en France ou ailleurs ! »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas si on le fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Mon père nous a toujours dit à Sophia et moi de suivre notre cœur et que si un jour venait où quelque chose de plus important que notre carrière se présentait, alors il ne fallait pas hésiter un seul instant. Ma vie est avec toi Ben Becker, et rien ne m'éloignera de toi ! » répondit-elle.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais partir loin de moi Julia. Suis-moi ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Ils sortirent du club. **

**Alcide, Napoléon, Jessica, Bastien et Camilla les regardaient sortir, et ils sourirent.**

« C'est le grand soir ! » sourit Jessica.

« Elle en a de la chance. Autant elle que Sophia. Non seulement elles ont trouvés le grand amour depuis longtemps, mais en plus ils sont carrément à tomber par terre ! » s'extasia Camilla.

**Bastien arqua un sourcil vers sa petite amie, et la regarda comme si elle avait perdue la tête.**

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Cami ! » approuva Jessica.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'ahuri Alcide.

**Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire avant de se taper dans la main.**

« Je crois bien qu'elles se foutent de vous les mecs ! » s'esclaffa Louis.

**Voyant qu'ils faisant la tête, Jessica et Camilla embrassèrent leur petit copain pour se faire pardonner.**

_**Du côté de Ben et Julia. **_

**Le jeune nippon avait emmené sa petite amie faire une balade en voiture. Lorsque Ben stoppa la voiture et sortit pour faire descendre Julia, celle-ci se demandait ce que son copain avait en tête. Il entraîna Julia pour une petite marche à pied, et Julia reconnut l'endroit. Ben s'arrêta à un endroit bien précis, sans lâcher la main de sa petite amie. **

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'est à cet endroit même où on s'est rencontré pour la toute première fois. J'avais tiré un peu trop fort et le ballon avait dévié sa route, te fonçant dessus mais tu as eu de bon réflexe. » répondit-elle.

« Et tu sais quel jour on est ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Oui. Je croyais que tu avais oublié et je me suis dis que tu devais être trop fatigué par ton dernier match alors, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de scène. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**Ben posa une main sous le menton de Julia et lui releva la tête doucement. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, des larmes y coulaient.**

« Julia, pourquoi tu pleures ? » questionna-t-il.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié ! » supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier le jour où je t'ai dis que je t'aimais pour la toute première fois. » assura-t-il.

**Il mit quelque chose devant les yeux de Julia et l'ouvrit. Julia se figea et plaqua une main devant sa bouche.**

« Ben… » souffla-t-elle.

**Il posa un genou à terre, prit la main gauche de Julia dans la sienne et sans la quitter des yeux, il lui dit :**

« Julia, aujourd'hui cela fait neuf ans que l'on est ensemble, et je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour. Ma vie sans toi n'a aucun sens, le foot et ma carrière n'ont aucun sens sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour donner le meilleur de moi-même sur le terrain, mais aussi pour être quelqu'un de bien. C'est toi qui me maintiens hors de l'eau lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es, ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène. »

**Julia pleurait de plus en plus**

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**A ces mots, Julia craqua et pleura de plus belle, sous le regard inquiet de Ben.**

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. » avoua-t-elle.

**Ben attendit la suite.**

« Oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser Ben Becker. Je veux devenir ta femme, pour toujours ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Ben sourit et plaça la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa fiancée. Il se releva et l'embrassa sur le champ.**

« Je t'aime tellement Julia. » souffla Ben.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! » dit Julia.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« J'ai parlé aux dirigeants du club, et ils vont engager une autre joueuse pour me remplacer durant la prochaine saison, et Jessica prendra mon poste de capitaine. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu es souffrante ? » s'alarma-t-il.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ben commença à paniquer et son cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure.**

« Mais seulement le matin ! » se reprit-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis enceinte, de cinq semaines, et je ne le sais que depuis ce matin ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu…tu veux dire qu'on…qu'on va avoir un bébé ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Oui ! » confirma-t-elle en souriant.

« Je vais être papa à mon tour ! » soupira-t-il.

**Il prit Julia dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer doucement, fou de joie. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« On va avoir un bébé ! »

« On va avoir un bébé ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Il va falloir que je parle avec Thomas et Julian pour qu'ils me conseillent sur quoi faire. » dit Ben à voix haute.

**Julia se mit à rire.**

« Tu veux qu'on retourne au club pour annoncer les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il.

« On attendra demain. Pour l'instant, on va rentrer à la maison, et vous allez me faire l'amour toute la nuit Monsieur Becker. J'en aie envie depuis votre retour de Lyon cet après-midi ! » l'alluma-t-elle.

**Ben ne répondit rien et se contenta de les mener jusqu'à la voiture au pas de course. A peine le seuil de leur appartement franchis, Julia se retrouva plaquée contre la porte et Ben dévora son cou de baisers, tout en fermant la porte à clé. **

« Ben…dans la chambre…tout de suite ! » ordonna Julia.

**Il la souleva et elle plaça ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais, et il marcha aussitôt vers leur chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il reposa Julia par terre et elle se dégagea de lui. Elle se recula un peu, passa ses mains derrière son dos pour défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe de soirée noire. Lorsque se fut le cas, elle fit glisser la robe le long de son corps et Ben eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle l'aida à se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent entièrement nus, Ben captura les lèvres de Julia et il l'allongea sur le lit, sans rompre le baiser. Il ne perdit pas un instant de plus et entra en elle. Julia enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de Ben et resserra l'emprise de ses mains autour des épaules du jeune nippon. Ben bougeait de plus en plus vite, et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils rompirent leur baiser.**

« Ben…je…han…oh mon Dieu… » haleta-t-elle.

« Non, seulement moi mon cœur ! » soupira-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Oh tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! » lui somma-t-elle en attirant son visage vers elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement mais se fut de plus en plus vorace. Julia sentit en elle une envie encore inconnue jusque là. Sans doute dû à ses hormones de femme enceinte.**

« Ben, prends-moi plus fort ! » supplia-t-elle.

**Il ne se fit pas prier et alla plus fort. L'apogée se fit plus proche pour les deux amoureux, et c'est dans une dernière pénétration vive qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Ben se laissa tomber sur Julia mais cette dernière en voulut plus. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Ben et Julia s'étaient réveillés vers les onze heures du matin, et prenaient un bon petit déjeuner, sain et équilibré, en tête-à-tête.**

« Etant donné qu'on va avoir un pensionnaire de plus dans huit mois, on devrait peut être songé à trouver un appartement plus grand. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » demanda Julia.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais à notre retour de vacances ! » proposa Ben.

« D'accord ! » approuva-t-elle.

« Je vais devoir faire barrage lorsqu'on va voir les autres, parce que les filles vont te sauter dessus pour savoir si tu as dis _« oui »_ à ma demande, et comme tu es enceinte, je ne veux pas qu'elles t'écrasent. » dit Ben.

« Parce qu'ils sont au courant ? » s'étonna Julia.

« Seulement Alcide, Jess, Louis, Bastien et Cami. J'avais besoin d'un avis féminin pour trouver la bonne bague et les garçons sont arrivés au moment où Cami me montrait une bague dans un catalogue. Celle que je t'ai offerte pour tout te dire ! » avoua-t-il.

« Ma mère et ma sœur sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai eu leur bénédiction ! » répondit-il.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » railla-t-elle.

**Elle se leva de sa chaise et la contourna pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de Ben, qui l'entoura de ses grands bras sur le champ. Une de ses mains se posa sur les jambes nues de Julia, qui était vêtue d'une chemise bleue claire appartenant à Ben.**

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi Ben Becker ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien parce que, je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferai sans toi. » répondit-il.

« J'ai rendez-vous en début d'après-midi pour une échographie avec le Docteur Levy ! » dit-elle.

« A quelle heure ? » questionna-t-il.

« Quatorze heures. Je suis sa première patiente de l'après-midi ! » informa-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, nous irons ensemble. Attends, tu m'as bien dis hier que tu étais enceinte de cinq semaines ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« On a toujours utilisé les préservatifs, sauf sous la douche étant donné que tu prenais la pilule, jusqu'à il y a deux mois où tu as eu ce rhum qui t'a cloué au lit pendant deux semaines, et tu n'as pas pu jouer deux matches mais bon, l'équipe a quand même gagné ! » expliqua Ben.

« Avec Camilla dans les cages, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu perdre ! » dit-elle.

« Quand tu étais guérie, on a refait l'amour une semaine après, le soir de ton anniversaire où tu m'as carrément supplié de te prendre dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit ! » finit Ben.

« Je n'ai pas eu à trop te supplier non plus ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Vu la jupe hyper sexy, courte et terriblement tentatrice que tu portais, je ne pouvais faire autrement ! » sourit-il.

« Donc c'est ce soir-là que je suis tombé enceinte ! » dit Julia.

« Le médecin n'aura qu'à confirmer la date ! » dit Ben.

**Julia plaça une jambe de chaque côté de Ben, et le regarda dans les yeux.**

« Peu importe le jour où on a crée ce petit être. Il est là et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse, surtout qu'il sera le tien. Je me fiche de ne plus jouer au foot, du moment que je t'ai toi ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Comment j'ai fais pour mériter une femme comme toi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« T'es beau gosse, ça aide ! » répondit-elle.

« J'ai droit à un baiser ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Et plus qu'un baiser. » affirma-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser à la fois doux et passionné avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous important à quatorze heures.**

_**Centre médical du Docteur Levy.**_

**Ben et Julia étaient dans le cabinet du Docteur Levy. Le Docteur faisait une échographie et les battements d'un cœur se firent entendre, figeant les futurs parents.**

« Et bien, il semblerait que les résultats de la prise de sang soient exactes. Mes félicitations ! » dit-il.

« Vous pourriez nous dire la date de la conception ? » demanda Ben.

« Et bien, votre compagne est bel et bien enceinte de cinq semaines donc, le bébé a été conçu le seize avril ! » répondit le Docteur.

**Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Ben. Le bébé avait bien été conçu dans cette boîte de nuit le soir de l'anniversaire de Julia. Cette dernière nettoya le produit de son ventre et après le reste du blabla avec le médecin, le couple partit au centre d'entraînement, où l'équipe féminine allait apprendre le remplacement de Julia pour toute une saison.**

_**Centre d'entraînement du PSG.**_

**L'équipe féminine était réunie au club ainsi que Napoléon, Alcide et Bastien.**

« Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi on est réuni au club deux jours après la fin du championnat et pendant nos vacances ? » râla Jessica en se blottissant contre Alcide.

« Toi, t'as passé une mauvaise nuit ! » dit Elise, une joueuse de l'équipe.

« Je dirai une nuit assez courte et plutôt, agitée ! » avoua Alcide.

**Il se reçu un coup de point de Jessica dans les côtes.**

« T'étais obligé de faire ça ? » se plaignit-il.

« T'étais obligé de balancer aux autres ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

_« Je suis sûre que Camilla est choquée ! » fit la voix de Julia._

**Elle et Ben arrivèrent main dans la main, rayonnant de bonheur.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda la concernée.

« Qu'est-ce qui me faire croire quoi ? » demanda Julia.

« Que je sois choquée par ce qu'ont pu faire Jess et Alcide cette nuit ? » demanda de nouveau Camilla.

« Je n'en sais rien, à part peut être le fait que… » mais Julia s'arrêta en voyant l'air gêné de Camilla. « Oh, oh, oh, cachottière. Ça s'est passé quand ? » s'empressa de demander Julia.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » contra Camilla.

« Oh que si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! » persista Julia.

« Et vu l'air gêné de Bastien, les dires de ma fiancée sont fondées ! » dit Ben en entourant Julia par derrière.

« Il a raison et… une minute ! T'as bien dit _ta fiancée _? » s'ahuri Jessica.

« Elle a dit _« oui » _! » avoua Ben.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH, C'EST GENIAL ! » s'écria Jessica en se précipitant sur Julia mais Ben l'arrêta. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

_« C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réuni Mesdemoiselles ! » fit la voix de l'entraîneur._

**Le Coach Perez arriva et fit face aux filles.**

« Julia, je vous laisse l'annoncer à vos équipières ! » dit Monsieur Perez.

« Nous dire quoi ? Tu ne vas pas quitter le club quand même ? » s'inquiéta Jessica.

« Tu nous as avoué que tu ne quitterais le club seulement si Ben partait jouer ailleurs, et ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant, si ? » demanda Camilla.

« Et bien, il y a une partie de vraie. Les dirigeants vont me trouver une remplaçante pour la prochaine saison ! » répondit Julia.

« Tu t'en vas ? » appréhenda Jess.

« Non ! » rétorqua Julia.

« Alors, pourquoi tu nous quittes ? » demanda de nouveau Jess.

« Les filles, c'est seulement pour une saison, et si je vous quitte, c'est parce que je vais avoir un bébé ! » avoua Julia en souriant.

**Ben déposa un baiser sur sa tempe tandis que les filles digéraient la nouvelle.**

« Tu veux dire que, tu es enceinte ? » demanda Camilla.

« De cinq semaines ! » répondit Julia.

**Jessica et Camilla serrèrent leur capitaine dans leurs bras, folles de joies à l'idée d'être bientôt _tantes_.**

« Félicitations ! C'est génial ! » dit Jessica, tout émue.

« Les filles, vous m'étouffez ! » dit Julia.

« Pardon ! » s'excusèrent-elles en libérant Julia.

**Tout le monde félicita les futurs parents.**

« Julia, nous vous tiendront au courant des démarches pour votre remplacement. Nous engageront la nouvelle joueuse seulement avec votre accord. » informa Monsieur Perez.

« Entendu et, je tiens à ce que Jessica porte le brassard ! » dit Julia.

« Nous avons été d'accord sur ça hier je crois Julia. C'est vous qui décidez ! » sourit le Coach.

**Et il partit rejoindre les dirigeants.**

« Est-ce que tu l'as dis à ta mère et à Sophia ? » demanda Camilla.

« Oui, c'est Sophia qui m'a conseillée de faire une prise de sang quand j'ai su que j'avais du retard et, ma mère m'a donné le numéro d'un très bon gynécologue quand j'ai eu les résultats de la prise de sang mais, je ne veux pas que ça sorte d'ici ! La presse ne doit rien savoir et, dès demain, Ben et moi, on s'envole pour le Japon. On va passé nos vacances là-bas. On est de mariage ! » répondit Julia.

« On sera muet comme une tombe ! » affirma Jessica.

**Tous les autres approuvèrent puis Julia posa son regard sur Camilla. Elle lui lança son fameux regard.**

« Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » dit Camilla.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » sourit Julia.

« Oui c'est ça je vais te croire. C'est le regard qui veut dire : _'C'est l'heure de te mettre à table ma chérie'_. C'est comme ça que tu as convaincue Jessica de te raconter en détail sa première fois avec Alcide. » avoua Camilla.

« Et alors ? Je vous ai bien raconté la mienne avec Ben. Même Sophia l'a fait pour elle et Karl-Heinz alors, maintenant, c'est l'heure de passer à table, ma chérie ! » insista Julia.

« Jamais de la vie ! » contra Camilla.

« Oh que si ! De toute façon, ne crois pas que Bastien va s'en tirer comme ça. Il va passer à table lui aussi ! » affirma Julia.

« Les filles, vous êtes les bienvenue pour les détails croustillants de l'histoire ! » convia Jessica.

« Non merci ! On n'a pas trop envie de savoir ce que vous faites avec vos mecs ! » rétorqua Elise.

« Petite nature ! » charria Jessica.

« On va chez moi ! » dit Julia.

**Elle embrassa Ben tendrement puis attira Camilla avec elle. Lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue, le reste de l'équipe partit, laissant les quatre garçons ensemble. Alcide, Napoléon et Ben regardaient Bastien.**

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« C'est l'heure de passer aux aveux caïd ! » répondit Alcide.

« Camilla va me tuer ! » soupira Bastien.

« Donc, tu ne nies pas avoir couché avec elle ! » sourit Ben.

« Ça va ! J'avoue tout, on a couché ensemble. Vous êtes content ? » rétorqua Bastien.

« Très, et ça dure depuis quand ? » demanda Napoléon.

_**Appartement de Ben et Julia.**_

« TROIS MOIS ! » s'écrièrent Julia et Jessica.

« Vous couchez ensemble depuis trois mois et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ? » s'ahuri Jessica.

« Je n'allais pas vous dire comme ça en plein entraînement : _'Hey, salut les filles ! Bastien et moi on a couché ensemble la nuit dernière !'_ » railla Camilla.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Julia.

« Mais vous êtes cinglées toutes les deux ! » s'exaspéra Camilla.

« Même Jenny n'a pas attendu tout ce temps pour coucher avec Brian. Elle n'en pouvait tellement plus d'attendre qu'elle a attiré Brian chez elle le soir de leur premier rendez-vous, et ils l'ont fait le soir même. » avoua Julia.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » demanda Jessica.

« C'est Sophia qui me l'a dit, et j'ai eu la confirmation de la part de Jenny. » répondit Julia.

**Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire puis Jessica et Julia cuisinèrent un peu plus Camilla pour les détails, croustillants.**

**Le lendemain matin, nos champions prirent tous l'avion pour le Japon afin de retrouver famille et ami et pour que Katalina puisse se reposer de son douloureux accouchement, mais avant tout, pour peaufiner les détails de son mariage avec Thomas.**


	32. Veille de départ

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Turin, Italie.**_

**Il était presque minuit, et Ruby était au téléphone avec Katalina.**

« Oui Kat, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai discuté avec Julia au téléphone et dès que nous seront au Japon, nous ferons les boutiques pour trouver les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs. »

_« Je sais très bien mais, je veux que tout soit parfait ! »_

« Tu stresses pour rien ma belle. Ecoute-moi bien Kitty, tu vas arrêter de t'emballer comme tu le fais, et profiter de la belle journée ensoleillée de Fujisawa ainsi que de ton fiancé et de ta fille. Tu es dans la maison des Price et donc, fais ce que tu veux. Ça s'appelle profiter de la vie. Dans quelques jours, tu seras Madame Thomas Price ! »

_« J'ai vraiment hâte ! »_

_« Kat, mes parents sont là ! Tu viens ? » fit la voix de Thomas._

_« Je te laisse ma Ruby ! »_

« Entendu, et on se voit dans quelques jours ! »

**Elle raccrocha, reposa le téléphone sur son socle et monta rejoindre Mark pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Mark était allongé dans le lit, torse nu, ce qui éveilla les sens de Ruby qui se mit à contempler le corps de son amoureux.**

« T'as fini de me reluquer comme si j'étais de la viande ? » s'amusa Mark, qui avait senti le regard de sa compagne.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de mater le somptueux corps musclé de mon chéri ? » demanda Ruby en se rapprochant du lit.

« T'es pas la seule fille qui a vu mon torse ! » répondit Mark.

« Quoi ? » grogna Ruby.

« Un jour, la capitaine de l'équipe féminine est entrée dans la salle de muscu et, j'étais torse nu ! » expliqua Mark.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle la fait exprès. Qu'est-ce que Alexia a fait ? » demanda Ruby en se mettant à califourchon sur Mark.

« Et bien, elle est restée pendant que je terminais et, elle n'a pas arrêté de me mater mais, heureusement Willem est arrivé et la fait dégager ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je te jure, qu'à la reprise lorsque je reverrai cette greluche, je vais le lui faire regretter. Elle sait très bien que t'es avec moi mais elle semble l'avoir oublié alors je vais le lui rappeler ! » dit Ruby.

« Jalouse et possessive. J'adore ça ! » dit Mark en attirant Ruby un peu plus sur lui.

« Si vous cherchez à me séduire Landers, il va falloir mettre le paquet ! » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« C'est dans mes cordes ! » assura-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, prouves-le ! » murmura-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa amoureusement et profita que Ruby était perdue dans ce baiser pour l'attirer sous la couette. Elle se retrouva totalement sur le dos, Mark au dessus d'elle, caressant ses jambes. Il passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Ruby qui cambra son dos et releva les mains pour qu'il le lui retire. Lorsque le t-shirt fut entièrement enlevé, les lèvres de Mark se posèrent sur le cou de la jeune allemande. Ils commençaient chacun à perdre patience, alors ils se débarrassèrent en vitesse de leurs derniers remparts. Mark prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, le mit, et ne perdit pas un seul instant. Il entra en elle sans plus attendre, les faisant soupirer de plaisir.**

« Je ne pensais pas devenir accro au sexe un jour ! » plaisanta Ruby.

« Et si on parlait de ça quand on aura terminé disons, dans deux ou trois heures ? » suggéra Mark.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir tout ce temps ? » demanda Ruby.

« J'ai beaucoup d'endurance ma chère ! » répondit-il.

« Je demande à voir, beau gosse ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Mark commença à bouger ses hanches, ce qui fit gémir Ruby. **

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

**Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés autant l'un que l'autre.**

« Wow ! » souffla Mark.

« Ouais mais, on peut mieux faire ! » haleta Ruby.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Mark.

« Ne crois pas que ça a un rapport avec le sexe non, t'as été parfait comme toujours et le, le fait d'être sur le ventre pendant que tu, enfin voilà quoi c'était encore mieux que d'habitude mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que, on peut arriver à dépasser les deux heures, voire les trois, ou quatre. » expliqua-t-elle tout essoufflée.

« Je sais que j'ai de l'endurance mais de là à faire l'amour durant quatre heures d'affilées, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? » demanda-t-il.

« Thomas et Katalina l'ont bien fait ! » répondit-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire mieux que ta meilleure amie ? » supplia-t-il.

« C'est plutôt pour, gagner un pari que j'ai fait avec elle et Julia. » avoua-t-elle.

« Oh, je ne le crois pas. Je ne veux pas savoir la suite alors, ne dis plus rien ! » dit-il en recouvrant ses yeux avec ses mains.

**Ruby se plaça à califourchon sur Mark et lui ôta les mains du visage.**

« On est choqué Monsieur Landers ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Plutôt oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fais ça uniquement pour gagner un pari ! » soupira-t-il.

« Oh là une minute ! Je ne couche pas avec toi pour gagner un pari. Le pari c'est uniquement pour rabattre le caquet de ma meilleure amie qui s'est vanté de l'avoir fait tout une journée avec Thomas ! » dit-elle.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Non, et Thomas l'a confirmé. C'était plutôt, troublant de l'entendre de sa bouche. Enfin bref, en dehors du pari, si je couche avec toi c'est parce que je t'aime et que tu me rends folle ! » assura-t-elle en mouillant ses lèvres.

« Tu me rassures ! » sourit-il.

**Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de tomber de fatigue et de s'endormir car le lendemain, ils prenaient l'avion pour le Japon, et le voyage sera long.**

_**Munich, Allemagne.**_

**Sophia était chez elle, attendant que Karl rentre d'une visite de chez ses parents car il planifiait les derniers détails de leur départ au Japon le lendemain. Elle venait de passer une heure au téléphone à parler avec sa sœur et de la grossesse de Julia. Sophia s'est rendue compte, en entendant sa sœur parler, que cette dernière n'était pas déçue de son remplacement durant toute une saison. **

**Sophia aussi voulait fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait mais, était-elle prête à faire une croix sur le football durant une ou deux saisons pour élever un enfant ? Maintenant qu'elle jouait pour le club de ses rêves, elle doutait. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle tombera enceinte soudainement ? Karl lui demanderait-il d'abandonner sa carrière pour s'occuper de leur enfant ? Toutes ces questions lui donnait la migraine et la faisait encore plus douter sur ses engagements avec Karl. **

_« SOPHIA ? » se fit entendre la voix de Karl._

**Elle sursauta, une main sur le cœur par la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.**

« DANS LA CHAMBRE ! » répondit-elle.

**Moins d'une minute plus tard, Karl entra dans la chambre et il trouva sa fiancée assise sur leur lit, les jambes remontées sur la poitrine.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'ira pas ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Sophia, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît ! » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Mais je vais très bien ! » assura-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas non. Quelque chose te tracasse ! » affirma-t-il.

**Sophia souffla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.**

« Mon bébé, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! » dit-il en posant une main sur la jambe de sa fiancée.

**Elle releva la tête et croisa les magnifiques yeux bleus de son fiancé. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle l'observa longuement, sans dire un mot.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour rien. J'aime bien te regarder, ce n'est pas un crime de mater son fiancé ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. » dit-il.

« Et je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu détournes la conversation. Maintenant dis-moi à quoi tu pensais avant que je ne rentre ! » répondit-il.

« Et bien, je pensais à la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma sœur au téléphone pendant que t'étais avec tes parents. Elle est tellement heureuse d'avoir un bébé que, en l'entendant parler, j'ai eu l'impression que si elle le pouvait, elle mettrait un terme à sa carrière sans hésiter pour se consacrer à sa famille, sans que Ben n'ait à faire ou à dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas que Ben forcerait Julia à renoncer à sa carrière après la naissance du bébé ! » dit Karl-Heinz.

« Et toi ? » demanda Sophia.

« Moi quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Est-ce que, si c'était la situation inverse et que c'est moi qui serai tombé enceinte, tu aurais insisté pour que… » mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

**Karl-Heinz était confus. De quoi voulait-elle parler exactement ? Il la regarda dans les yeux et tenta d'y découvrir la vérité. Soudain, il comprit de quoi tout cela retournait.**

« Tu veux savoir si moi, je te demanderai de renoncer à ta carrière lorsque tu tomberas enceinte ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle acquiesça lentement.**

« Sophia, comment peux-tu penser cela de moi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais te demander de renoncer définitivement. Je te demanderai d'arrêter le temps que tu reprennes des forces et tes marques sur un terrain, mais jamais je ne t'obligerai à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veux pas. Je peux même attendre que tu décides d'arrêter ta carrière par toi-même avant de faire un bébé. Le foot compte tellement à tes yeux, autant que moi mais, pour moi, tu comptes plus à mes yeux que le foot ! » répondit-il.

« Tu parles un peu trop souvent avec Thomas ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je suis sérieux Sophia. C'est vrai que je parle souvent avec Thomas, mais c'est justement lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je te connais depuis qu'on est tout petit, et on avait des rêves en ce temps-là. Est-ce que tu te rappelles des jours où on passait à s'entraîner toi et moi dans ton jardin quand on avait neuf ans ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment je pourrais oublier ? On s'est promit de toujours faire passer les personnes qu'on aime avant notre passion. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Et je t'ai aussi promis de t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours. C'était ma première déclaration d'amour pour la femme de ma vie. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. » avoua-t-il.

**Sophia posa sa main sur la joue de Karl-Heinz et le fixa intensément.**

« Après le mariage ! » dit-elle tout bas.

« _Quoi_ après le mariage ? Et le mariage de qui ? Ta sœur ou ma cousine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après le nôtre abruti ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Il l'allongea sur le dos et se plaça sur elle.**

« Alors, quoi après _notre_ mariage ? » redemanda-t-il.

« On essaiera d'avoir un bébé, après qu'on se sera marié ! » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu en es certaine ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tout ce qu'il a de plus certaine ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, il l'embrassa pour sceller le pacte. Le baiser devint de plus en plus vorace, ainsi que le désir qui naissait en eux. **

« Karl…fais…moi…l'amour ! » dit Sophia entre deux baisers.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour ! » murmura-t-il en se débarrassant de son t-shirt et de son pantalon.

**Sophia se déshabilla elle aussi et se glissa sous les draps pendant que Karl mettait un préservatif. Il la rejoignit ensuite sous les draps et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il entra en elle tout en douceur et lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, il attendit, et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa taille.**

« Karl, pourquoi tu fais toujours tout en douceur ? » se plaignit-elle.

« Tu es en train de te plaindre du fait que je sois doux avec toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« En gros ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Sophia, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir. Je t'aime tellement mon amour que j'en mourrais si je te faisais du mal ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu ne me feras jamais souffrir. Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour et laisse-toi aller. C'est un ordre ! » grogna-t-elle en l'embrassant sauvagement.

**Lorsqu'elle commença à remuer ses hanches, un désir fulgurant s'empara du Kaiser, alors il bougea ses hanches à son tour et les pénétrations se firent plus fortes, ce qui plu énormément à Sophia.**

« Oh oui…comme ça je…je vais…HAN…oh Seigneur…hum… » gémit-elle.

**Les gémissements de Sophia le stimula encore plus alors, Karl-Heinz se laissa aller et fit l'amour à sa fiancée comme jamais auparavant.**

_**Barcelone, Espagne.**_

**Olivier venait de rentrer d'une soirée en compagnie de Rivaul et sa famille, et il était crevé de fatigue. Le téléphone sonna et il décrocha aussitôt en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.**

« Qui que vous soyez, je vous signale qu'il est plus de minuit chez moi ! »

_« Fatigué mon chéri ? »_

« Patty, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! »

_« Tu es pardonné. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour être aussi fatigué ? Comment elle s'appelle ? »_

« Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes. »

_« Je sais, mais je voulais que toi tu ne l'oublies pas ! »_

« J'étais avec Rivaul et sa famille ! Que me vaut ton appel si tardif ? »

_« Je voulais juste savoir quand tu rentreras au Japon. Le mariage de Thomas est dans une semaine je te signale ! »_

« Je le sais bien mon cœur, et je prends l'avion demain matin très tôt alors, si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerai aller me coucher et profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il me reste avant de monter dans l'avion. »

_« D'accord mais, dès que t'es au Japon, t'as intérêt à m'appeler et de venir me voir. Tu me manques trop ! »_

« Tu me manques aussi, et j'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras ! »

_« Je t'aime Olivier ! »_

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! »

_« Bonne nuit ! »_

« Merci ma Patty !

**Ils raccrochèrent et Olivier partit directement dans sa chambre pour dormir. Il ne lui restait que cinq heures de sommeil avant de prendre la direction de l'aéroport et de partir pour le Japon.**

_**Paris, France.**_

« Ben, magnes-toi il faut y aller ou on va rater l'avion ! » le pressa Julia.

« L'avion ne décolle que dans deux heures alors arrêtes de stresser. On va y aller et arriver à temps ! » la rassura Ben.

« Désolé d'être aussi, chiante, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce sont mes hormones ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Ben s'approcha de sa fiancée et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :**

« Pourtant tes hormones te rendent particulièrement vorace sur le plan physique mon amour. Ça te dit de recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier soir, avant de prendre l'avion ? »

**Julia se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur et au même moment, Ben dévora le cou de sa fiancée de baisers fiévreux.**

« Ben…oh non…pas maintenant… » haleta-t-elle.

**Ben s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.**

« Quand on sera au Japon, je te promet que je vais te sauter dessus et qu'on fera l'amour comme des bêtes ! » lui dit-elle.

« On s'assurera que mon père ne soit pas à la maison ou alors, il faudra que tu sois très discrète ! » sourit-il.

« Je sais être discrète mon amour ! » assura-t-elle.

« Pourtant, le soir où le bébé a été conçu, tu as été très bruyante ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« En même temps, dans une boîte de nuit les bruits sont recouverts par la musique ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Hum humm ! » marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Après ce baiser, ils quittèrent finalement leur appartement, munis de leurs bagages et firent route pour l'aéroport. Une fois arrivée sur place, Ben alla faire enregistrer les bagages pendant que Julia alla retirer les billets qu'ils avaient réservés. Lorsque l'hôtesse d'accueil lui donna les deux billets, le portable de Julia sonna. Elle le prit et décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est Sophia ! Je voulais savoir quand vous prenez l'avion avec Ben ! »_

« On est à l'aéroport. On doit normalement atterrir très tard dans la nuit ! Et toi ? »

_« On prend l'avion demain ! »_

« D'accord. Bon Sophia, je dois aller retrouver Ben. On se voit au Japon ! »

_« Entendu, et pas de bêtise dans l'avion ma belle ! »_

« Ah ha ! Très drôle ! Bye sœurette ! »

**Elles raccrochèrent et Julia partit retrouver Ben.**

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Prête ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Leur vol fut appeler et ils montèrent dans l'avion.**

**Le mariage de Thomas et Katalina approche. Tout le monde se réunis au Japon pour cet évènement. Ben et Julia vont chez le père de ce dernier, Mark va chez sa mère en compagnie de Ruby, tandis que la famille Schneider est accueillit par Thomas à l'aéroport de Fujisawa et est présentée à la famille Price. Et Olivier dans tout ça ? Et bien son vol a eu de l'avance et il décide de faire une énorme surprise à celle qu'il aime. **

**Comment vont se passer ces retrouvailles ?**


	33. Arrivées

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Fujisawa, Japon.**_

**Il était assez tard, et, faisant les cent pas dans le salon de son appartement, Patty était au téléphone, en pleine conversation avec sa patronne. La jeune fille faisait son possible pour ne pas s'énerver contre son interlocutrice, mais elle se sentit faiblir légèrement…**

« Ecoutez Madame Taïchi, je vous ai donné ma lettre de démission et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous donner les raisons de mon départ ! »

_« … »_

« Je suis désolé mais c'est ma vie privée, et elle ne vous regarde en rien. »

_« … »_

« Vous ne pouvez pas accepter ma démission ? »

_« … »_

« Et pourquoi ? »

_« … »_

« Jenny saura prendre soin de mes élèves, comme elle la fait tout au long de l'année pendant que je vous remplaçais, Madame ! J'ai envie de changement ! »

_« … »_

**Patty n'en pouvait plus de la ténacité de sa patronne. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte donc elle alla ouvrir, laissant sa patronne lui énoncer le pourquoi du comment. Quand Patty ouvrit la porte, elle faillit faire tomber le téléphone. Elle se reprit et dit à sa patronne, d'un ton ferme et sans appel :**

« Ecoutez Madame Taïchi, je dois vous laisser. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma démission ! »

**Et elle raccrocha.**

« OLIVIER ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

**Olivier la serra aussitôt dans les bras et ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre. Patty s'écarta et dit à Olivier :**

« Je croyais que ton avion ne devait arriver que demain ? »

« Le vol a eu de l'avance alors j'ai voulu te faire une surprise en venant directement ici. » répondit-il.

« Entre, ne reste pas devant la porte ! » dit-elle en le laissant entrer dans son appartement.

**Olivier entra avec sa valise et la posa contre un mur.**

« Ça ne t'ennui pas de me garder chez toi durant mes vacances ? » demanda-t-il.

« Au contraire, je suis heureuse que tu restes avec moi ! » répondit-elle en allant dans la cuisine. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim. La nourriture dans les avions n'est pas terrible ! » avoua-t-il.

« C'est quand même meilleur que dans les hôpitaux ! » rit-elle.

« Là, tu marques un point ! » approuva-t-il en souriant.

**Patty fit réchauffer le plat qu'elle avait préparé le midi même et en servit une bonne assiette à Olivier. Le plat était du riz avec des boulettes de viandes en sauce. **

« Bon appétit et, manges-en autant que tu veux, y en a encore ! » informa-t-elle.

« T'es la femme parfaite ! » sourit-il.

« Pas tant que ça ! » contra-t-elle.

« Tu l'es pour moi ! » assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Patty se sentir fondre mais elle se reprit et lui dit :**

« Assieds-toi et manges ! »

« A vos ordres ! » rit-il.

« Je vais prendre une douche vite fait donc, fais comme chez toi ! » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

**Il fut totalement seul, donc il mangea le plat que Patty lui avait réchauffé, et il se régala. Une fois rassasié, il décida de tout ranger donc il nettoya l'assiette et le reste. Quand tout fut nettoyé, il alla dans le salon pour attendre Patty. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Patty entra dans le salon vêtue d'un pyjama rose.**

« Très joli ! » la nargua Olivier.

« Tu veux dormir sur le canapé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu y dormirais avec moi ? » taquina-t-il.

« Tu y dormiras tout seul si tu continues de te moquer de mon pyjama ! » prévint-elle.

« D'accord j'arrête c'est promis ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui demanda :**

« Au moment de frapper à ta porte, je t'ai entendu hausser le ton au téléphone. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, c'était ma patronne, ou plutôt, mon ancienne patronne. J'ai démissionné ! » répondit-elle.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que t'as démissionné ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et bien, parce que j'ai décidé de venir m'installer à Barcelone avec toi ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Quoi ? Mais je… » elle le coupa.

« Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour nous et si tu trouves que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je rappellerai la directrice de l'école demain et lui dire que je reviens sur ma décision mais, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais que je vienne vivre avec toi ? En tout cas, c'est ce que je veux et… » mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase parce qu'Olivier l'avait embrassé.

**Le baiser fut doux et plein d'amour. Olivier stoppa le baiser et regarda Patty dans les yeux en lui disant :**

« Je serai plus qu'heureux que tu viennes avec moi en Espagne ! »

**Patty sourit et embrassa de nouveau Olivier. Ils finirent par se séparer et Patty conseilla à Olivier d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher, ce qu'il fit et vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés dans le lit de Patty, et ils se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil.**

**Pendant ce temps à l'aéroport de Fujisawa, Ben et Julia descendirent de l'avion et Julia était vraiment fatiguée. Lorsqu'ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vite à l'extérieur et montèrent dans un taxi. Ben donna l'adresse au chauffeur, tandis que Julia commençait à s'endormir contre le torse de son fiancé. Le taxi se gara devant la maison de William Baker une demi-heure plus tard, et Ben réveilla sa fiancée.**

« Ma chérie, réveilles-toi, on est arrivé chez mon père ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Hum… ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et Ben l'aida à descendre pendant que le chauffeur sortit les bagages du coffre, puis, les posa devant la porte de la maison Becker. Alors que Ben était sur le point de payer le chauffeur, Julia s'endormit debout. Ben la rattrapa à temps et au même moment, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur William Becker.**

« Ben, tu es arrivé ! » remarqua William.

« A l'instant, mais Julia s'est rendormit et je n'arrive pas à payer le taxi. » dit Ben.

« Je m'en charge, et toi, occupes-toi de mener Julia dans ta chambre ! » suggéra William.

« Merci papa ! » dit Ben.

**Il porta Julia dans ses bras, puis après avoir remercié le chauffeur, il laissa son père régler la course et rentra dans la maison puis regagna la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'il venait voir son père. Il déposa Julia sur le lit doucement et lui murmura :**

« Julia, mon amour il faut que tu te changes ! »

« Je suis fatiguée ! » soupira-t-elle.

« J'ai compris, je vais devoir le faire moi-même ! » dit-il à voix haute.

**Le père de Ben entra dans la chambre avec les valises et les déposa près du lit.**

« Merci pour le taxi papa. Je te rembourserai ! » dit Ben.

« Pas la peine mon fils. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je vais me mettre au lit. On discutera demain ! » proposa William.

« Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose euh, j'ai demandé à Julia de m'épouser et, elle a dit _« oui »._ » avoua Ben.

« C'est formidable Ben. Je suis content pour vous ! » sourit William.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. On va avoir un bébé ! » confia Ben.

« Toutes mes félicitations mon fils. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle et de cet enfant quoi qu'il arrive ! » dit William.

« Je le ferai chaque jour ! » approuva Ben.

« Bonne nuit fiston ! » dit William en sortant de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit papa ! »

**La porte se ferma et Ben souffla un bon coup, puis alluma la lampe de chevet avant de déshabiller sa fiancée lentement. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement et Ben dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus parce qu'elle était vraiment sexy. Il se leva et ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir un t-shirt qu'il mit à Julia après lui avoir enlevé son soutien-gorge pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Quand elle fut habillée, il la plaça sous les draps et se déshabilla à son tour, préférant rester en caleçon et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormit après avoir prit sa fiancée dans ses bras.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Julia se réveilla avec une soudaine envie de vomir.**

_« Nausée matinale ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle se leva, fila dans la salle de bain et vomit. Lorsque la nausée passa, elle se rinça la bouche à l'évier, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et repartit dans la chambre. Elle trouva Ben endormit sur le ventre, les mains sur son coussin. Julia referma la porte et rejoignit son homme dans le lit. Elle était parfaitement réveillée donc elle en profita pour l'admirer. Elle s'allongea sur le côté et poussa les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Ben.**

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Ben Becker ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais je le sais ! » marmonna Ben.

« T'es censé dormir mon cœur ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Figures-toi que, quand tu te lèves du lit, ça me réveille automatiquement ! » informa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux lentement pour croiser le regard de sa douce. « Bonjour Mademoiselle Martinez ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur Becker ! » sourit-elle.

« Je suppose que notre nuit torride, ce sera pour une autre fois ! » soupira-t-il.

« Etant donné que je viens juste de vomir, oui, ce sera pour une autre fois ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Désolé mon amour »

« Humpf ! » marmonna-t-il en se collant à Julia.

**Elle se mit à rire, mais Ben décida de jouer un peu avec elle. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour dans l'immédiat, autant se câliner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ben enroula un bras autour de la taille de Julia, l'allongea sur le dos et se plaça sur elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. **

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Juste un câlin à ma future femme ! » répondit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau du cou de sa belle.

« Hum…Ben… » souffla-t-elle.

**En plus de déposer des baisers dans le cou de Julia, Ben en profita pour glisser une main sous le t-shirt de sa fiancée, caressant sa peau et lorsqu'il arriva à la naissance de sa poitrine, Julia se sentit fondre.**

« J'ai envie de toi Julia ! » murmura Ben.

« Moi…aussi…mais… » haleta-t-elle.

« On va prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Bonne idée parce que, je suis en train de bouillir ! » répondit-elle en frottant son intimité contre celle de Ben.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de me faire ça mon cœur. J'ai trop envie de te faire l'amour ! » susurra-t-il.

« Peut-être que j'en ai autant envie que toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« La récréation est terminée ma beauté. On va prendre une douche ! » dit Ben en stoppant les caresses et en sortant du lit.

« Mais euh ! » bouda Julia.

« Attends-moi ici ! » lui dit-il.

**Avant de sortir de la chambre, il prit sa trousse de toilette et celle de Julia puis sortit avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard. Il porta Julia dans ses bras et retourna dans la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche salvatrice. Une fois propre, Ben partit dans la chambre pour se changer mais Julia se brossa d'abord les dents puis, regagna leur chambre, simplement vêtue d'une serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa taille. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Ben en jean, torse nu. Elle referma la porte et regarda son homme.**

« La vue te plaît ? » demanda Ben sans se retourner.

« Celle que j'ai à t'offrir est encore mieux ! » assura-t-elle.

**Il se retourna et dévora les courbes de sa fiancée des yeux.**

« Ce serait encore mieux si tu tombais la serviette ! » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Fais-le toi-même ! » l'alluma-t-elle.

**Il l'entoura de ses grands bras et Julia passa ses mains autour de son cou.**

« On risque d'avoir besoin d'une deuxième douche alors, on va être sage et rejoindre mon père pour le petit-déjeuner, et je te promets, que la nuit qu'on passera ce soir, tu ne l'oublieras pas de si tôt ! » informa-t-il en l'embrassant.

**Durant le baiser qui se fit plus urgent, Julia caressa les épaules nues de Ben, mais ils furent interrompus par un coup donnait à la porte.**

_« Ben, Julia, vous êtes réveillés ? » fit la voix de Monsieur Becker._

« On arrive papa ! » répondit Ben.

_« Je serai dans la cuisine ! » dit William._

« Entendu ! » dit Ben.

**Julia se détacha à regret de Ben et mit sa valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit pour choisir ses vêtements.**

« T'aurais dû me laisser la soulever chérie ! » dit Ben.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, Ben ! » rétorqua Julia en se baissant pour sortir un ensemble bleu nuit puis se redressa.

**Ben se plaça derrière Julia et embrassa sa peau.**

« Tu devrais éviter de te pencher comme ça mon cœur. Si on était à la maison, tu peux être sûre que je t'aurais plaquée sur le lit pour te faire l'amour ! » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

**Julia éclata de rire et se dégagea doucement de Ben pour s'habiller. Il mit un t-shirt noir avec son jean, tandis que Julia mit les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait choisit mais elle enleva les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, et sortit une robe d'été de la même couleur que ses sous-vêtements. Elle mit une paire de ballerine blanche, coiffa ses cheveux en se faisant deux tresses sur le côté et se maquilla légèrement avec des couleurs claires. **

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! » dit Ben.

« Merci et… » mais se stoppa.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ben.

**Julia posa une main sur son ventre et sentit bouger à l'intérieur. C'est comme si un asticot rampait dans son ventre mais elle savait que c'était son bébé.**

« Julia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Ben en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

« Donnes ta main ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il obéit et Julia plaça la main de Ben sur son ventre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les mouvements du bébé se firent ressentir de nouveau. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de Ben, et il prit sa fiancée dans les bras en lui susurra des mots doux. Ils décidèrent enfin de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Monsieur Becker dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.**

**De l'autre côté de la ville, Mark et Ruby venaient d'arriver en taxi de l'aéroport chez la mère de Mark. Ce dernier paya le taxi et au moment où il prit sa valise, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les deux petits frères de Mark, qui lui sautèrent dessus.**

« MARK ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

« Salut vous deux. Vous m'avez l'air d'être en pleine forme ! » constata-t-il.

_« RUBY ! »_

**Ruby se tourna et vit la petite sœur de Mark se ruer vers elle. La jeune allemande accueillit la jeune Sarah dans ses bras.**

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue avec mon frère ! » dit Sarah.

« T'es mignonne ! » sourit Ruby.

« Mark, Ruby, vous voilà enfin. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » demanda Madame Landers.

« Si on met de côté leur nourriture horrible servit dans l'avion, oui, on a fait bon voyage ! » répondit Ruby.

**Mark éclata de rire, suivit de ses frères et sœurs. Madame Landers esquissa un sourire et leur dit :**

« Allez défaire vos bagages et je vous attends dans la cuisine dans dix minutes. Je vais vous préparer un bon petit déjeuner ! »

**Mark et Ruby entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'occupe Mark quand il vient chez sa mère pour les vacances. Quand il ferma la porte de la chambre, Ruby se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.**

« Ce lit est plus confortable que ces saletés de sièges d'avions ! » grogna-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que t'as prit mon épaule pour un coussin ! » la charria Mark.

**Ruby se mit à rire et Mark s'allongea sur elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.**

« Tu sais, grâce à toi je ne suis plus si arrogant qu'avant ! » avoua Mark.

« Niveau arrogance, Karl-Heinz bat des records, enfin, ça c'était quand Sophia n'était plus avec lui ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il.

**A ces mots, Ruby ferma les yeux et frissonna de plaisir.**

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

**Mark sourit et embrassa sa petite amie amoureusement. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent et Ruby dit, à bout de souffle :**

« On devrait peut-être rejoindre ta famille dans la cuisine ! »

« T'as raison ! » approuva-t-il.

**Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il tendit la main à sa chérie, qu'elle prit en souriant et ils descendirent dans la cuisine, mais le portable de Mark sonna. Il regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur :**

« C'est Thomas ! Tu devrais rejoindre ma mère et les autres dans la cuisine le temps que je lui parle ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ruby partit dans la cuisine et Mark décrocha.**

« Salut Thomas ! »

_« Salut Mark ! Est-ce que t'es rentré ? »_

« Depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je suis chez ma mère avec Ruby. Pourquoi ? »

_« Olivier et Ben sont arrivés eux aussi depuis hier soir et là je suis à l'aéroport pour accueillir la famille Schneider. Enfin bref, si je t'appelle c'est pour te dire qu'à quatorze heures on se retrouve au centre d'entraînement car les filles veulent voir les derniers détails et aussi faire les magasins pour les robes et autres ! »_

« Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de faire les boutiques sous les ordres d'une fille, et encore moins de Patty ! »

**Thomas éclata de rire.**

_« Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce sera les filles d'une côté et les garçons de l'autre. Les filles iront aujourd'hui et nous demain parce que je dois m'occuper de ma fille pendant que Katalina sera avec les autres ! »_

« Dans ce cas, je suis partant ! »

_« Cool alors, on se retrouve à l'heure que je t'ai dis au centre ? »_

« Ouep ! »

_« C'est entendu dans ce cas ! Je te laisse, je vois Karl et sa famille arriver ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Mark raccrocha et rejoignit sa chérie dans la cuisine.**

« Que voulait Thomas ? » demanda Ruby.

« M'informer que nous sommes attendus tous les deux au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe. Vous allez faire une virée shopping avec les filles ! » répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Ruby.

« Il va te falloir un costume Mark ! » dit Madame Landers.

« C'est prévu qu'on aille en chercher demain. Thomas doit s'occuper de sa fille pendant que les filles feront les boutiques ! » expliqua Mark.

« Je vais enfin voir ma filleule ! » s'émerveilla Ruby.

**Mark et Ruby mangèrent ce qu'avait préparé Madame Landers pendant que les trois plus jeunes membres de la famille posaient des tas de question au couple.**

**A l'aéroport de Fujisawa, Thomas accueillit Karl-Heinz et la famille Schneider, ainsi que Sophia.**

« Salut Karl ! T'as fais bon voyage ? » demanda Thomas en serrant la main de son rival et ami.

« Ouais si on veut, à part que je suis crevé ! » soupira Karl.

« Monsieur n'arrive jamais à dormir dans les avions ! » informa Sophia.

**Thomas retint un fou rire mais ne pu cacher un sourire.**

« Si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te tue ! » menaça Karl.

**Thomas fit semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé, ce qui fit rire Sophia et Marie.**

« C'est gentil à toi de nous loger dans ta maison Thomas ! » remercia Lydia Schneider.

« Ce n'est rien et puis, la maison de mes parents est assez grande pour vous accueillir. Les chambres sont déjà prêtes et Katalina est impatiente de vous voir ! » avoua Thomas.

« J'espère qu'elle récupère de son accouchement douloureux ? » demanda Monsieur Schneider.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur elle. » répondit Thomas. « Maintenant allons-y ! »

**Les Schneider prirent leurs valises et suivirent Thomas sur le parking de l'aéroport. Ils arrivèrent devant un monospace noir de sept places dernier cri. Après avoir placé les bagages dans le spacieux coffre, Thomas monta du côté conducteur, Monsieur Schneider sur le siège passager et les quatre autres à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit dans le calme et les passagers de Thomas observaient le paysage. Marie regardait attentivement la vue car elle n'avait jamais voyagé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Price, ils descendirent de la voiture et Karl lâcha un sifflement admiratif.**

« Chouette la baraque mais, ce n'est pas un peu grand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dis celui qui vivait tout seul dans une maison de huit cent mètres carré avec piscine avant que sa fiancée ne revienne vers lui ! » contra Thomas.

« Il t'a eu ! » pouffa Sophia.

« Aucun commentaire ! » grogna Karl.

**Thomas les conduisit à l'intérieur et il tomba sur ses parents, qui étaient en pleine discussion.**

« Maman, papa, je vous présente la famille de Katalina. Voici sa tante Lydia, son oncle Eric, son cousin Karl-Heinz, sa cousine Marie, et Sophia, la fiancée de Karl ! » présenta Thomas. « Et voici mes parents, Liliane et Stéphane Price ! »

« Soyez les bienvenues ! » les accueillit Liliane Price en leur serrant la main.

« Merci de nous accueillir ! » sourit Madame Schneider.

« C'est tout à fait naturel ! » dit Monsieur Price.

« Je vais vous montrer vos chambres ! » dit Thomas.

**Il les conduisit dans trois chambres différentes : une pour Monsieur et Madame Schneider, une pour Karl-Heinz et Sophia, et une pour Marie. Avant de sortir de la chambre de Karl et Sophia, il leur dit :**

« Karl, interdiction de t'endormir. On a rendez-vous au centre d'entraînement du Japon pour voir mes potes et je dois leur présenter ma princesse. Et les filles ont une séance de shopping prévu ! »

« D'accord ! » grommela Karl en se laissant malgré lui tomber sur le lit.

**Thomas soupira mais Sophia le rassura.**

« Je vais le remettre sur pied ! » assura-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au japonais.

« Je te fais confiance ! » ria Thomas.

**Il referma la porte et il partit dans sa propre chambre retrouver femme et enfant. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le plus beau des spectacles s'offrit à lui : Katalina était sur le lit, adossé contre le portant en bois, et faisait dormir sa fille en la berçant doucement.**

« J'adore vous voir comme ça ! » dit-il.

**Katalina releva la tête et aperçut son futur mari.**

« T'es rentré ! » sourit-elle.

« Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu nous as manqué aussi ! » retourna-t-elle.

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

_« Thomas, ma mère voudrait parler à Kat ! » fit la voix de Karl._

**Thomas ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Madame Schneider, qui avait une housse dans les mains.**

« Bonjour tante Lydia ! » dit Katalina.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Thomas, tu pourrais nous laisser seule une minute ? » demanda Lydia.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il alla prendre sa fille, puis sortit de la chambre, laissant tante et nièce discuter.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Katalina en désignant la housse.

« C'est pour toi ! » répondit Lydia en déposant la house sur le lit.

« Je peux l'ouvrir ? » demanda de nouveau Katalina.

**Lydia acquiesça et Katalina fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Elle découvrit une robe de mariée, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Katalina regarda sa tante, les larmes aux yeux.**

« C'est bien ce que je crois ? » sanglota Katalina.

« C'est la robe de mariée de ta mère. Je l'ai conservé, et lorsque tu t'es fiancée avec Thomas, je l'ai remise au goût du jour et surtout au tien. Je n'ai pas eu trop de retouche à faire car ta mère aimait les choses simples, et la robe n'avait aucune fanfreluche ou quoi que ce soit d'autres mais, j'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques modifications. » expliqua Lydia.

« Elle est magnifique. Merci tante Lydia ! » dit Katalina en pleurant.

**Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa tante pour calmer ses pleurs. Lorsqu'elle fut calme, elle sécha ses larmes et referma la housse.**

« Thomas ne doit pas la voir ! » dit Katalina.

« Je vais la ramener dans la chambre que j'occupe jusqu'au jour du mariage ! » proposa Lydia.

**Katalina approuva. Elle accompagna sa tante dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse déposer la robe, puis elles descendirent rejoindre les autres. Ils se trouvaient tous dans le jardin à bavarder activement. Il ne manquait que Thomas.**

« Où est Thomas ? » demanda Kat.

« Il fait dormir la petite dans le grand salon ! » répondit Madame Price.

**Katalina rentra dans la maison et retrouva son fiancé.**

« Elle s'est endormit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A l'instant ! » chuchota Thomas.

**Ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre pour déposer leur petite Elena dans son berceau. Thomas fit attention de ne pas la réveiller, prit un interphone pour bébé, activa le second qu'il plaça sur le meuble à côté du berceau, et rejoignit sa future femme dans le couloir. Celle-ci était contre le mur et souriait.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais que t'es un père formidable ? Tu t'occupes tellement bien d'elle. » répondit Katalina.

**Thomas lui retourna son sourire et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Je suis impatient de t'épouser, Katalina Schneider ! » dit-il tendrement.

« J'ai très envie de devenir ta femme, Thomas Price ! Je t'aime tellement ! » répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser amoureux puis, descendirent rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.**


	34. Journée révélation

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'équipe du Japon était réunis au centre d'entraînement, tout comme Jenny et Tipi, à l'exception de nos quatre vedettes qui devaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.**

« Ah, j'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir, pas vous ? » demanda Bruce.

« Ouais, ça fait six mois depuis la dernière fois ! » acquiesça Johnny.

« En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas réfléchir à deux fois avant de sortir une vanne, Bruce ! » dit Tipi qui tenait son fils de quatre mois dans les bras.

« Ne vous en faites pas, la dernière fois ça m'a suffit ! » répondit Bruce.

« Dites, je rêve ou Bruce devient adulte ? » s'étonna Danny.

_« Ça relèverai presque du miracle ! » fit une voix que tout le monde reconnu._

« Olivier ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

**Olivier venait d'arriver en compagnie de Patty sur la terrasse du stade où tout le monde prenait l'air.**

« T'es arrivé quand ? » demanda Ed.

« Je suis arrivé hier soir ! » répondit Olivier.

« On est super content que tu sois rentré ! » dit Bruce.

**Tipi, la meilleure amie d'Olivier s'approcha de lui et lui présenta son fils :**

« Olivier, je te présente mon fils, Ethan. »

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me dire qu'il était né ! » râla Olivier.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire la tête ? » s'amusa Tipi.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas ! » rassura-t-il.

_« Bonjour tout le monde ! »_

**Ben et Julia firent leur apparition, au plus grand bonheur des filles.**

« Julia ! » s'écria Patty en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Salut les filles ! » sourit Julia en lui rendant son étreinte mais doucement.

« T'es superbe ! » dit Patty.

« Je te remercie ! » lui sourit Julia.

« Ben, félicitations pour le championnat de France ! » complimenta Philippe.

« N'oubliez pas de féliciter Julia car l'équipe féminine a également remporté le championnat féminin ! » expliqua Ben.

**Le petit Ethan se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.**

« Je crois qu'il faut le changer ! » dit Tipi.

« J'en suis même sûr ! » grimaça Bruce en se pinçant le nez.

« Je vais m'en occuper ! » proposa Julian.

**Julian prit son fils dans ses bras et rentra dans le centre pour changer le petit.**

« Dis-moi qu'il sait cuisiner ? » demanda Julia.

« Il fait le ménage, la vaisselle, et il passe même l'aspirateur ! » répondit Tipi.

« Si je n'étais pas avec Ben, j'aurais pu craquer pour Julian mais, j'aime trop mon fiancé pour ça ! » dit Julia avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche.

« Pardon ? »

« T'as bien dit _« fiancé »_ ? » demanda Jenny.

« Ça m'a échappé, désolé ! » s'excusa Julia à Ben.

« On était censé l'annoncer en même temps que l'autre nouvelle ! » soupira Ben.

« Désolé ! » murmura Julia.

**Ben prit sa fiancée dans les bras pour la rassurer.**

« C'est quoi l'autre nouvelle ? » demanda Bruce.

« Tu le sauras quand Thomas et Mark seront là ! » répondit Ben.

_« Salut à tous ! » fit la voix de Thomas._

« Thomas ! » s'écria l'équipe.

« Tiens, mon beau-frère est là ! Où est ma sœur ? » demanda Julia au Kaiser.

« Avec Katalina à l'intérieur. Ma cousine fait dormir la petite ! » répondit Karl.

« Ton beau-frère ? » s'étonna Bruce.

« Ma sœur et lui sont ensemble ! » expliqua Julia.

« Et ben dis donc, vous allez tous faire partie de la même famille ! » charria Bruce.

« Malheureusement ! » fit semblant d'éternuer Karl.

« Hein ? » fit Johnny.

« Il parle pour moi ! » dit Thomas.

_« Karl, ce n'est pas très gentil ! »_

**Sophia fit son apparition, vêtue d'un pantacourt en jean noir, d'un dos nu vert émeraude et d'une paire de bottine noire. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, et rattachés avec une pince.**

« Je vous présente ma petite sœur, Sophia ! » dit Julia.

« J'ai cinq minutes de plus que toi alors tu te tais ! » rétorqua Sophia en souriant.

**Julia lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.**

« Elles vont être longues ces vacances ! » soupira Karl.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Patty qui était dans les bras d'Olivier.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que quand Julia et Sophia sont dans la même pièce, chaud devant ! » répondit Ben.

_« Comme Ruby et moi ! » fit la voix de Katalina._

**Elle vint se placer près de Thomas, et Julian arriva juste après.**

« Où est Ethan ? » demanda Tipi à son mari.

« Il s'est endormit ! Avec Katalina on a laissé les petits à l'intérieur au frais plutôt que de les faire dormir sous cette chaleur ! » répondit Julian en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Il n'en manquerait pas deux à l'appel ? » questionna Katalina.

« Mark et Ruby ! » répondit Jenny.

« Leur avion n'a peut être pas encore atterrit ! » dit Bruce.

« J'ai eu Mark au téléphone tout à l'heure. Ils sont chez sa mère ! » informa Thomas.

« Et si on se faisait un petit match en les attendant ? » proposa Bruce.

« Et qui remplacera Mark dans l'équipe adverse ? » demanda Ed.

« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre Karl dans votre équipe. » suggéra Katalina.

« Il a un sacré shoot ! » leur rappela Julia.

« Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa un petit duel Olivier / Karl ! » approuva Julian.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Philippe au Kaiser.

**Karl regarda sa fiancée, et celle-ci fit _oui_ de la tête.**

« D'accord, je veux bien ! » accepta Karl.

« Vous faites un match le temps que les deux retardataires arrivent. On doit aller trouver des robes pour le mariage, et Julian et Thomas doivent s'occuper des petits ! » prévint Tipi.

« A vos ordres ! » dit Bruce en faisant le salut de l'armée.

« Il a apprit à se tenir droit, c'est déjà un bon début ! » constata Ben.

**Ben, Thomas, Karl, Olivier, Philippe et Julian embrassèrent leur moitié avant d'aller sur le terrain disputer un match amical. Les filles s'installèrent autour de la table de la terrasse et discutaient.**

« Julia, vous leur avez dit ? » demanda Sophia.

« Seulement pour les fiançailles. Ça m'a échappé mais, pour l'autre nouvelle, on attend Mark et Ruby ! » répondit Julia.

**Elle posa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre, ce qui attira l'attention de Tipi.**

_« Pourquoi elle pose sa main sur son ventre de cette façon ? C'est bizarre on dirait que… » pensa Tipi._

**Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise car elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait Julia. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Patty.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai compris ce qu'ils vont nous dire ! » s'exclama Tipi.

« Tu me fais plaisir Tipi ? Tu le gardes pour toi ! » dit Julia.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Tipi.

« Merci ! » dit Julia.

« Les garçons s'en donnent à cœur joie ! » fit remarquer Katalina en observant le terrain.

**Les filles regardèrent le terrain au moment où Karl s'apprêtait à shooter face à Thomas. Le tir fut bloqué sans difficulté par le gardien japonais.**

« Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un match amical ! » s'amusa Katalina.

« T'inquiètes, je l'aurai consolé mon petit blondinet une fois seul ! » assura Sophia.

« _Mon petit blondinet_ ? » pouffa Jenny.

« Il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça ! » dit Sophia.

_« Je rêve, ils m'ont même pas attendu ! » _

**Les filles se retournèrent et virent Mark et Ruby.**

« Enfin vous voilà ! Ça fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on vous attend ! » dit Katalina.

« On a été, retardé ! » avoua Ruby.

« Retardé hein ? Je n'en crois pas un mot ! » répliqua Julia.

**Mark s'apprêtait à siffler les mecs mais Katalina l'arrêta.**

« Les petits dorment ! » prévint-elle.

**Et comme par hasard, Ethan et Elena se mirent à pleurer.**

« Enfin, ils dormaient ! » souffla Tipi en se levant suivit de Katalina.

**Elles entrèrent dans le centre pour prendre les petits tandis que les garçons stoppèrent leur partie en apercevant Mark et Ruby. **

« Comment va le futur marié ? » demanda Ruby à Thomas.

« Je vais bien, et j'ai l'impression que la demoiselle d'honneur va très bien aussi. Vous avez trouvé facilement ? » se moqua Thomas.

« Ils ont étés retardés ! » répéta Julia.

« Retardés mon œil ! » ricana Karl-Heinz.

« Où sont Tipi et Kat ? » demanda Julian.

« Juste ici. Ton fils s'est réveillé ! » dit Tipi en revenant dans la terrasse.

**Julian prit son fils dans ses bras et Katalina arriva au même moment en disant :**

« S'il vous plaît tout le monde. J'aimerai vous présenter Elena Price ! »

« Ah ma filleule ! » s'extasia Ruby. « Je peux la prendre ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Katalina.

**Ruby prit la petite Elena dans ses bras, un sourire énorme sur le visage.**

« Coucou ma princesse ! Je vais te gâter et quand tu seras plus grande, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais ! » lui dit Ruby.

« Au secours ! » dirent Karl, Thomas et Mark.

« Je crois que Ben et Julia ont quelque chose à vous annoncer ! » dit Sophia.

« On le sait déjà qu'ils vont se marier ! » contra Bruce.

« Ruby et moi, ont ne le savaient pas ! » répliqua Mark.

« On a, autre chose à dire ! » avoua Ben.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Julian.

« Je suis enceinte ! » annonça Julia.

« Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ! » s'amusa Bruce.

**Les garçons le regardèrent avec un œil noir.**

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'était juste ma façon de dire que j'étais content pour eux ! » se défendit Bruce.

« Laissez-le tranquille, il n'a rien dit de méchant ! » s'exaspéra Julia.

« Je vais devenir officiellement ta belle-sœur ! » s'extasia Sophia en regardant Ben.

« Ouais, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur ! » rétorqua Ben.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis gentille comme fille ! » s'étonna Sophia.

**Karl-Heinz se mit à rire très doucement mais malheureusement pour lui, Sophia l'entendit. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda sévèrement :**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Rien du tout ! » répondit Karl.

« Tu n'as jamais su me mentir alors t'as le choix : soit tu me dis le pourquoi de ton fou rire, soit tu dormiras tout seul ce soir ! » menaça-t-elle.

**Cette fois, c'est Thomas qui cacha un fou rire.**

« Et tu sais très bien qu'elle mettra sa menace à exécution, comme il y a quatre ans. Tu te rappelles du jour où elle t'a obligé à dormir sur le canapé de la maison ? » s'esclaffa Julia.

« Je te remercie de me le rappeler ! » grogna Karl.

« Alors, tu me réponds ? » le pressa Sophia.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure c'est juste que, j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi Ben a dit ce qu'il a dit sur le fait de devenir ton beau-frère, officiellement ! » répondit Karl.

**Il déglutit car Sophia n'avait pas enlevé son regard noir de lui. Thomas et Ben faisaient tous leur possible pour ne pas rire tandis que les autres regardaient la scène avec amusement.**

« Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît ? C'est, effrayant ! » avoua Karl.

« Il a peur de sa copine ! » pouffa Thomas.

« Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » marmonna Karl.

« J'oublie pour cette fois mais la prochaine, tu n'y couperas pas ! » prévint-elle.

**Karl-Heinz se contenta d'acquiescer et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Thomas, celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire en coin.**

« Oh toi ça va hein ! » grommela-t-il.

« C'est bon Karl, ce n'est pas aussi embarrassant que le jour où t'es tombé sur le journal de Kat et que t'a apprit qu'elle craquait pour Thomas quand même ! » dit Ruby.

« Quand il a quoi ? » s'étrangla Katalina.

« Je te jure, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. J'étais rentré dans ta chambre pour te déposer un bouquin et, en voulant sortir je me suis cogné contre ton bureau et ton journal est tombé par terre et il était ouvert. Je te promets que je n'avais pas l'intention de le lire mais en voulant le replacer sur ton bureau, je suis tombé sur la page où tu parlais de ta rencontre avec Thomas alors, je n'ai pas pu résister et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu craquais sur mon coéquipier mais je l'ai vite refermé et je suis sortit de ta chambre ! » avoua-t-il en levant les mains en l'air et en reculant à cause du regard noir que lui lançait sa cousine.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas été si surpris que ça quand je t'ai parlé de Thomas pour la première fois ! » grogna Kat.

« Je suis vraiment désolé et, t'étais pas censé le savoir ! Merci Ruby ! » railla-t-il.

« Chérie, calmes-toi ! Ça remonte à neuf ans, y a prescription ! » dit Thomas en attirant Kat par les épaules.

**Karl regarda Ruby d'un œil méchant et celle-ci ne semblait pas impressionnait par le Kaiser.**

« Thomas, rends-moi service s'il te plaît et reprends ta fille ! » demanda Karl.

**Thomas reprit Elena des bras de Ruby sans trop savoir pourquoi.**

« Mark ? » appela Karl.

« Oui ? »

« Elle craint toujours les chatouilles ? » demanda Karl avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh non Mark, si tu réponds, tu peux faire ceinture pendant un mois ! » menaça Ruby.

« J'ai eu ma réponse alors pas la peine de le menacer ! » sourit Karl.

**Il fit craquer ses doigts et Ruby déglutit.**

« Cours ma petite Ruby c'est un conseil ! Je te laisse, deux secondes d'avance ! »

**Ruby couru sans demander son reste et Karl-Heinz lui couru après sous les rires des autres. Karl la rattrapa facilement donc il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et lui chatouilla les côtes. Elle se débattit aussitôt en riant jusqu'à en oublier de respirer.**

« K-kk-Karl…arrê…tes…pi…pitié… » supplia-t-elle.

« Dis que tu es désolé ! » dit-il.

« Je…su…is…dé…so…lé… » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Il arrêta de la chatouiller mais il ne la laissa pas partir pour autant. Il la prit sur son épaule et repartit vers les autres qui étaient mort de rire. **

« Mark, si tu veux bien la reprendre. Elle est un peu lourde ! » dit Karl.

**Il déposa Ruby dans les bras de Mark et repartit près de Sophia qui se blottit contre lui.**

« Tu trouves que j'ai grossis ? » demanda Ruby à Mark.

« N'écoutes pas cet abruti ! » lui conseilla Sophia.

« Bon mes chéries c'es pas que mais, il faut vous trouver des robes et trouver _la_ robe pour Kat. » informa Patty.

« Euh, pour moi ce n'est pas la peine j'en ai déjà une ! » avoua Katalina.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ? » demanda Jenny.

« Je vous expliquerai quand on sera loin de oreilles de mon futur mari car je ne veux pas qu'il en sache trop ! » expliqua Katalina.

« Dans ce cas, on va vous laisser entre hommes ! » dit Julia en embrassant Ben.

**Katalina embrassa Thomas tendrement puis déposa un baiser sur le front de sa princesse qui s'était endormit dans les bras de son père, et rejoignit les filles, laissant les garçons tout seul.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'elles sont parties ? » demanda Bruce.

« Je ne ferai pas de match les gars. Je dois m'occuper de ma princesse ! » répondit Thomas en regardant sa fille dormir dans ses bras.

« Et moi je dois veiller sur Ethan mais, allez jouer sans nous ! » suggéra Julian.

« Et si à la place, on parlait un peu de ce qui s'est passé ces six derniers mois ? » proposa Danny.

« C'est une super idée mais, vous n'élevez pas le ton, tant que j'ai Elena dans les bras ! » prévint Thomas.

**Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que la gente masculine discuta entre eux, tandis que les filles faisaient une virée shopping.**

**Alors que les filles arpentent le plus grand centre commercial de Fujisawa à la recherche de robes pour le mariage, les garçons de leur côté en apprennent un peu plus sur les rencontre avec les chères et tendres de Thomas et compagnie, quand une jeune femme âgée de dix-neuf ans fait son apparition au centre d'entraînement du Japon. Qui est-elle ?**


	35. Journée croisée

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Côté des garçons.**_

« Vous pensez qu'elles en auront pour combien de temps ? » demanda Bruce.

« Jusqu'à la fermeture ! » répondit Ben.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? » s'étonna Johnny.

« Tel que je connais Sophia, elle ne va pas se contenter de la robe pour le mariage. Elle va revenir avec, huit sacs au minimum ! » dit Karl.

« Avec ceux de Julia ça fera seize ! » ricana Ben.

« Et dire que demain ce sera à nous d'aller faire les magasins ! » soupira Danny.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Danny. Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire ! » dit Mark.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire que de faire les magasins ? » demanda Alan.

« Faire les boutiques avec les filles sur le dos ! » répondit Julian.

« Quelle horreur ! Se coltiner Patty dans une virée shopping. » frissonna Bruce.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils réveillèrent Elena sans le vouloir.**

_« Et merde ! » pensa Thomas._

« Elle venait de s'endormir en plus ! » dit Karl.

« Je vais aller la faire dormir à l'intérieur ! » dit Thomas en se levant.

**Il entra à l'intérieur, laissant les autres dans la grande terrasse du centre.**

« Comment ce fait-il qu'Ethan dorme encore ? » demanda Olivier.

« Oh, tu peux jouer une symphonie à côté de lui, il ne se réveillera pas, à moins d'avoir faim ! » répondit Julian.

« Bientôt ce sera au tour de Ben ! » charria Philippe en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Un petit conseil Julian ? » ria Ben.

« Pendant ou après la grossesse ? » dit Julian.

« Pendant ! » répliqua Ben.

« Et bien, l'appétit grimpe en flèche et, je peux t'assurer qu'elle va t'en faire baver. Lors de son cinquième mois, Tipi m'a réveillé à trois heures du matin pour manger des crêpes au chocolat avec de la chantilly. Je n'en pouvais plus le lendemain, surtout qu'elle m'a refait le coup deux jours plus tard ! » avoua Julian.

« Yeurk ! Comment elle a fait pour avaler ça ? » grimaça Ed.

« Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas que ce genre d'appétit qui grimpe en flèche ! » dit Karl en se retenant de rire.

« Ça, j'en fais l'expérience tous les jours, et je suis sûr que Thomas aussi en a fait l'expérience avec Katalina ! » s'amusa Ben.

« Pitié, c'est de ma cousine qu'on parle ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle fait avec Thomas ! » couina Karl en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Comment elle est tombé enceinte à ton avis ? » s'esclaffa Mark.

« Arrêtez ! » grogna Karl-Heinz.

**Les garçons se mirent à rire quand Bruce dit :**

« Il en met du temps Thomas à endormir la petite ! »

« Il reste toujours un peu avec elle quand elle s'endort. Depuis l'accouchement difficile de Katalina, il a revu ses priorités ! » dit Karl.

« Comment ça difficile ? C'était si grave que ça ? » demanda Julian.

« Ouais ! J'ai failli perdre ma cousine ! » avoua Karl.

« Tu peux nous en dire plus ? » demanda Bruce.

_« Ce n'est pas la peine de ressasser le passé ! » fit la voix de Thomas, qui revint sur la terrasse._

« C'est toujours un sujet assez douloureux alors, n'insistez pas ! » conseilla Karl.

**Personne n'insista davantage et un silence de plomb s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Bruce décide d'intervenir à sa façon. Voyant que personne n'engageait la conversation, il s'affala sur sa chaise et se mit à bâiller très fort.**

« T'as pas assez dormi cette nuit ? » lui demanda Thomas.

« J'ai dormi comme un bébé mais comme personne ne parle, je pensais continuer ma nuit ! » répondit Bruce.

**Ça eu le don de faire rire tout le monde, quand un portable sonna. **

« C'est le mien ! » dit Johnny.

**Il regarda l'interlocuteur et un sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres.**

« C'est quoi ce sourire d'abruti qu'il a sur le visage ? » demanda Mark.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens ! » dit Johnny en se levant.

« C'est Lara ! » chantonna Bruce.

**Johnny lui mit une claque derrière la tête, puis s'éloigna le plus possible des garçons. Quand il fut loin, Thomas regarda Bruce et dit :**

« Lara ? »

« Sa chérie ! » claironna Ted Carter.

« Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Ben.

« Environs trois ans il me semble ! » répondit Paul Diamond.

« Trois ans ? » s'étrangla Olivier.

« Il aurait pu nous le dire ! » dit Thomas.

« Elle vit en Angleterre à cause de ses études mais, il me semble qu'elle est en dernière année de fac ! » expliqua Alan.

« C'est exact ! » fit la voix de Johnny. « Elle vient de recevoir son diplôme et elle sera à Fujisawa dans deux jours ! »

« On s'est revu l'année dernière et c'est maintenant que tu nous parles d'elle ? » s'ahuri Thomas.

« Et alors ? T'as bien attendu huit ans pour nous parler de Katalina ! » rétorqua Johnny.

« Cassé ! » pouffa Karl.

**Thomas lui mit un coup de pied sous la table et Karl retint un juron.**

« En parlant de Katalina, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » demanda Julian à Thomas.

« Et bien, pour faire court, on s'est rentré dedans alors qu'on faisait du jogging. » répondit Thomas.

« Résultat des courses, elle a finit les fesses par terre ! » informa Karl.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'étonna Thomas.

« Disons que le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait rencontré, j'ai un peu creusé pour savoir comment ! » dit Karl.

« T'es vraiment pire que la police ! » soupira Thomas.

« Si tu savais l'interrogatoire que je lui aie fais passer ! » ricana Karl.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je suis au courant de tout ! Elle m'a tout raconté le jour où on s'est mit ensemble ! » dit Thomas.

« Et toi Karl, avec Sophia vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Philippe.

« Euh, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse mais, ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous. Elle vivait à Paris et moi à Hambourg avant que je ne m'engage avec le Bayern alors, quand on s'est mit ensemble la première fois, c'était dur de se voir ! » répondit Karl.

« La première fois ? » questionna Danny.

**Voyant le malaise de Karl, Thomas décida d'intervenir.**

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de parler de ça maintenant. C'est toujours un sujet douloureux pour lui et Sophia. »

« Et puis de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble aujourd'hui et c'est ce qui compte ! » dit Ben.

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » demanda Bruce.

« Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? » s'ahuri Mark.

« Pas la peine de devenir vulgaire je posais juste une question. » se défendit Bruce.

« Bruce, t'a oublié que je sors avec la sœur jumelle de Sophia ? Je sortais déjà avec Julia avant que Karl et Sophia ne se mettent ensemble la première fois alors je connais toute l'histoire ! » répondit Ben.

« Et toi, racontes ta rencontre avec Julia ! » dit Johnny.

« Moi c'est un ballon que j'ai failli me manger en pleine figure. » dit Ben.

« Ouais, Sophia m'en a parlé. Julia n'arrêtait pas de casser les oreilles de sa sœur le soir de votre rencontre. _'Sophia, ce garçon était trop mignon. J'ai trop envie de le revoir si tu savais ! Tu crois que j'ai une chance de le croiser de nouveau ?'_ Sophia n'avait qu'une seule envie : c'était de tuer sa sœur ! » s'esclaffa Karl.

« T'exagères pas un peu vieux ? » demanda Julian.

« Je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Avant ça, j'étais au téléphone avec Sophia, et Julia est arrivée sans se rendre compte que Sophia avait le téléphone dans la main. J'entendais tout et je vous promets que je ne mens pas. » ria Karl.

« Qui de vous deux a fait le premier pas ? » demanda Mark à Ben.

**Karl retint un fou rire.**

« Disons que c'était moitié-moitié ! » répondit Ben.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Il y a neuf ans à Paris**_

_**Il était neuf heures du soir et Ben Becker se promenait tranquillement près de la Tour Eiffel en pensant à la jolie jeune fille qu'il avait croisé deux semaines plus tôt. Elle hantait ses pensées depuis ces deux longues semaines, et il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était la revoir. Un peu plus loin, Julia pensait la même chose. Elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour Ben et elle en était tombée amoureuse. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées, qu'ils ne virent pas qu'ils marchaient dans la direction de l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils se rentrèrent dedans. Julia faillit tomber par terre mais Ben réussit à la rattraper par le bras.**_

_« Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! » s'excusa Julia._

_« Ce n'est rien ! » dit Ben._

_**Julia eut un frisson en reconnaissant la voix de Ben. Elle releva la tête et au même moment, elle croisa le regard de Ben.**_

_« Ah c'est toi ! » sourit-il._

_« Salut ! » rougit-elle._

_« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Euh, je vais bien ! » murmura-t-elle._

_« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gêné devant moi, Julia ! » lui assura-t-il._

_« Tu te souviens de mon nom ? » s'étonna-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviendrais pas du nom de la fille qui a volé mon cœur ? » dit Ben._

_**Julia n'en pouvait plus. Non seulement il avait un regard à faire pâlir une nonne, mais en plus il savait parler aux filles. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha de lui lentement, pas à pas. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ben, qui fut prit au dépourvu. Lorsqu'il sortit du choc qu'il venait de recevoir, il se détendit et rendit le baiser à Julia, tout en entourant la taille de la jeune française, tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Une fois son récit terminé, Ben regarda un à un ses coéquipiers, et Bruce intervint comme d'habitude.**

« Tipi et Jenny seraient là elles auraient dit : _'Comme c'est romantique !'_ » dit-il en prenant une voix de fille.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'attitude de Bruce.**

« Franchement Ben, de nous deux c'est toi qui n'a pas eu de chance. T'as choisis la plus cinglée ! » ricana Karl.

« Et toi t'as choisis la plus caractérielle ! » s'esclaffa Ben.

« Et ouais ! » acquiesça Karl.

« C'est toi qu'a fait le premier pas avec Sophia ? » lui demanda Philippe.

« Heureusement, sinon on aurait attendu encore longtemps ! » répondit Karl.

« A ce point-là ? » s'étonna Julian.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » soupira Karl.

« Allez Mark, à toi de nous raconter comment t'as rencontré Ruby ! » taquina Bruce.

« Alors là, jamais de la vie je parlerai de ça devant toi ! » rétorqua Mark.

« Allez dis-nous ! » l'encouragea Johnny.

« Vous êtes pire que des filles ! » souffla Mark.

**Thomas ricanait, au grand étonnement des autres.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Thomas ? » demanda Olivier.

« Il devient fou ! » dit Bruce.

« Non c'est que, le jour où Mark a rencontré Ruby, j'ai passé deux heures à écouter le rapport détaillé de Katalina au téléphone ! » avoua Thomas.

« Si jamais tu l'ouvres, ça ira mal pour toi ! » menaça Mark.

**Avant que quiconque ne puisse parler, une jeune fille arriva sur la terrasse. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, de grands yeux marron et surtout, elle n'avait plus l'air d'un garçon manqué et ne portait plus sa visière. Elle portait un jean taille basse noir, un bustier blanc et des bottes blanches.**

« Patty n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Les garçons la regardaient sans réussir à la reconnaître. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être ?**

_**Côté des filles.**_

**Les filles venaient d'entrer dans une boutique de robe.**

« Bon Katalina, de quelle couleur veux-tu que les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs soient ? » demanda Patty à la future mariée.

« Euh, déjà, je ne veux pas de fanfreluches sur aucune d'entre vous. C'est un mariage simple alors, je veux quelque chose de simple. » répondit Katalina.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a respecté tes consignes à la lettre ! » assura Jenny.

« Il faut que les robes plaisent à Ruby et Julia c'est tout ! » dit Katalina.

« Et qu'elles te plaisent à toi. C'est ton mariage ma belle ! » dit Tipi.

« Et toi, pour ta robe ? » demanda Sophia.

« Ma tante m'a ramené la robe de mariée de ma mère. Elle la raccommodée et mise à ma taille ! » répondit Katalina.

« Elle est vraiment trop belle la robe de ta mère ! » dit Ruby.

« Elle sera près de moi ce jour-là mais, j'ai l'impression de la voir tous les jours à travers Elena ! » avoua Katalina.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça sinon, ça va nous miner le moral. Cherchons plutôt nos robes ! » suggéra Tipi.

**Les filles approuvèrent et pendant qu'elles arpentaient les rayons à la recherche des robes idéales, Katalina laissa son esprit vagabonder au jour où Thomas lui avait donné un rendez-vous pour la toute première fois, il y a très longtemps.**

_**Flash back :**_

_**Thomas était à Hambourg depuis presque un an et, alors qu'il pensait se concentrer uniquement sur le foot, voilà qu'il tombe sur la cousine de son nouvel équipier Karl-Heinz Schneider. Si ce dernier apprenait que le gardien japonais était tombé sous le charme de la jeune allemande, ça irait très mal pour Thomas. L'entraînement venait de se terminer, et Thomas s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui quand il tomba sur Katalina qui partait dans la même direction que lui mais elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune nippon. **_

_« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » se dit Thomas._

_**Il alla vers la jeune fille et posa sa main doucement sur son épaule en disant :**_

_« Salut ! »_

_**Katalina se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant que c'était Thomas.**_

_« Salut Thomas ! L'entraînement est terminé ? » demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse._

_« Heureusement ! Ton cousin n'a pas été tendre avec moi aujourd'hui ! » soupira Thomas._

_« Désolé ! » dit Katalina._

_« Oh ce n'est rien ! » la rassura-t-il. « Est-ce que, ça te dirait qu'on se voit un de ces jours, en dehors de l'entraînement et sans que ton cousin ne puisse nous tomber dessus ? »_

_« J'adorerais ça ! On a qu'à dire demain après l'entraînement. On se retrouve près du parc où on s'est vu la première fois, enfin, si tu t'en souviens ! » proposa-t-elle._

_« Je m'en souviens très bien ! » sourit-il, la faisant rougir._

_« Alors à demain Thomas ! » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du japonais._

_**Après un dernier regard, elle s'éloigna et rentra chez sa tante, laissant un Thomas plus qu'heureux derrière elle.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_« Katalina ? You ouh ! » _

**Katalina sortit de ses pensées et vit sa meilleure amie lui faire de grands signes avec la main.**

« Hum ? »

« Je peux savoir où t'étais partit ? » demanda Ruby.

« A dix ans en arrière. Quand Thomas m'a proposé un rendez-vous rien que lui et moi ! » répondit Katalina en souriant.

« T'es une vraie fleur bleue, tu le sais ça ? » s'amusa Ruby.

« Je tiens ça de ma mère ! » sourit Katalina.

**Le regard de Katalina se posa sur une robe bustier beige, très belle et parfaite pour une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle toucha le tissu et la texture sous ses doigts la fit sourire. C'était simple et élégant à la fois, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Ruby se plaça à côté de son amie et dit :**

« J'appelle Julia pour qu'on l'essaye ? »

**Katalina se contenta de sourire et cinq minutes plus tard, et après avoir trouvé la bonne taille, surtout pour Julia et son petit ventre de femme enceinte de deux mois et demi, elle et Ruby était dans une cabine d'essayage. Pendant qu'elles se changeaient, Sophia venait de craquer sur une robe rouge en satin. Elle trouva sa taille et alla voir Katalina. Elle lui montra la robe et lui demanda :**

« Tu crois que Karl va aimer ? »

« Va l'essayer et je te le dirai ! » répondit Katalina.

**Avant que Sophia ne puisse aller dans une cabine, Ruby et Julia sortirent de la leur, vêtue de leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur.**

« Vous êtes parfaite ! » sourit Katalina.

« T'as pris la bonne taille Juju ? » demanda Sophia à sa sœur.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai pris la taille au dessus de la mienne ! » répondit Julia.

« J'ai trouvé la mienne ! » dit Tipi.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Jenny.

« Et bien pas moi ! » souffla Patty.

« Allez essayer vos robes, je vais aider Patty ! » dit Katalina à Jenny, Sophia et Tipi.

**Katalina entraîna Patty dans les rayons à la recherche de la robe parfaite.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête Patty, on va la trouver ta robe ! » lui assura Katalina.

« Je n'ai jamais porté de robe comme ça, à part pour le mariage de Tipi et Julian mais la robe n'était pas comme celles que vous vous êtes choisis ! » dit Patty.

« Tout problème à une solution. Et on trouvera une robe qui te plaira, fais-moi confiance ! » sourit Katalina.

**Elles furent appelées par un sifflement qui venait des cabines. Ruby leur fit un signe de la main et elles se dirigèrent vers elle. Au même instant, Tipi sortit de sa cabine vêtue d'une robe bleue marine qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, dont les pans de la jupe étaient évasés. Jenny avait choisis une robe en soie grise dont les bretelles s'attachaient autour du cou et la robe lui arrivait aussi jusqu'aux genoux. Quant à Sophia, elle avait optée pour une robe rouge avec une seule bretelle du côté gauche, et dont la symétrie de la robe lui moulait parfaitement le corps.**

« Wow ! »

« Sophia, j'espère que cette robe restera intacte tout au long de la cérémonie parce que quand Karl va te voir dedans, je peux te dire que ça va être ta fête ! » expliqua Julia.

« Et si je te dis que c'était le but recherché ? » dit Sophia.

« Tipi, Jenny, vous êtes sublimes ! » complimenta Katalina.

« Merci ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

« Patty, tu as trouvé une robe ? » demanda Jenny.

« Elle va rester ici avec vous et avec Ruby, on se charge de lui trouver la robe ! » répondit Katalina.

**Ruby et elle repartirent vers le rayon des robes et cherchèrent une robe pour Patty. Katalina en trouva une, très jolie et simple. La robe était en soie, marron et qui tombait un peu au dessous des genoux.**

« Parfait ! » dit Katalina.

**Elle repartit vers Patty et croisa Ruby au passage. Elle lui montra la robe et Ruby approuva aussitôt.**

« Voilà Patty, va essayer celle-là ! » dit Katalina.

« Euh, mais je… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Pas de mais. Exécution ! » ordonna Ruby.

**Patty préféra ne pas argumenter donc elle prit la robe et entra dans une cabine. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, timide.**

« Elle est parfaite pour toi ! » dit Sophia.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Patty timidement.

« Tu es superbe ! » assura Katalina.

**Patty rentra dans sa cabine pour remettre ses vêtements. Elle passa la robe à Katalina à travers le rideau et cette dernière en profita pour aller la payer, tout comme elle le fit pour Tipi et Jenny sans que ces dernières ne s'en aperçoivent. Lorsque Patty sortit de sa cabine et qu'elle chercha Katalina des yeux, elle remarqua que Ruby et Julia avaient désertées aussi, tout comme Sophia.**

« Où sont les filles ? » demanda-t-elle à Tipi et Jenny.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Tipi.

**Elles allèrent vers la caisse et aperçurent les filles devant le magasin.**

« Où sont les robes ? » demanda Jenny.

« Dans des housses et déjà payées. Maintenant on va acheter les chaussures qui faut et ensuite, on s'amuse comme des folles à dévaliser les boutiques ! » expliqua Sophia.

**Avant qu'une des filles ne puissent répliquer, Tipi, Jenny et Patty furent traîner dans une boutique de chaussure.**

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

**Nos amies sortaient d'un magasin de lingerie, à moitié chargées.**

« Je ne referai plus jamais les boutiques avec vous ! » soupira Patty.

« T'as de la chance que Jen, Jess et Cami ne soient pas là ! » dit Sophia.

« Qui ? » demanda Jenny.

« Nos trois gazelles préférées ! » répondit Julia pour elle et Sophia.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? Mon fils me manque ! » couina Tipi.

« Ma petite princesse me manque aussi alors oui, on va rentrer ! » acquiesça Katalina.

_**Au centre d'entraînement.**_

**Les filles venaient d'arriver au centre d'entraînement, donc elles posèrent les affaires dans le grand salon où dormaient les petits mais ils se réveillèrent sans pleurer.**

« On vous attend sur la terrasse avec les garçons ! » dit Jenny.

**Katalina prit sa fille dans ses bras et Tipi prit son fils dans les siens pendant que les filles rejoignirent les garçons. Une fois sur la terrasse, elles virent une jeune fille qui faisait face aux garçons.**

**Qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui cherche Patty ? Que fait-elle là ?**


	36. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Patty fut la dernière à arriver sur la terrasse, et elle reconnue immédiatement son amie.**

« Evelyn ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Patty ! » sautilla Evelyn.

**Les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras, tandis que les garçons firent les yeux ronds sous le choc total. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas reconnaitre Evelyn ?**

« Elle a bien dit _Evelyn _? » demanda Bruce.

« C'est dingue, je ne l'ai pas reconnu ! » soupira Johnny.

« En même temps ça fait plus de cinq ans ! » dit Paul.

« Mais, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ? » s'étonna Patty en s'écartant de sa meilleure amie.

« Je sais mais, avec Tony on a décidé de prendre quelques vacances avant que la saison de basket ne reprenne ! » répondit Evelyn.

**Après que Patty se soit décidée à laisser son amie respirer, Evelyn pu saluer les anciens joueurs de la New Team qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Elle fit la connaissance de Ben, Thomas et les autres ainsi que de leurs fiancées. Quand vint au tour de Sophia de se présenter à la jeune nippone, elle regarda Evelyn attentivement et se demandait où elle avait pu la voir, quand ça lui revint en mémoire.**

« Hey, mais je t'ai déjà vu quelque part toi. Tu ne serais pas la manager sportive du basketteur Anthony Delgado ? » demanda Sophia.

« Manager et épouse ! » répondit Evelyn en montrant sa main gauche.

**Bruce, qui était en train de boire, recracha son verre sous la nouvelle. A l'annulaire gauche d'Evelyn brillait une bague en diamant.**

« Evelyn, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ? Et quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » demanda Patty.

« C'est tout récent Patty, je t'assure. On s'est marié le mois dernier et il voulait qu'il n'y ait que lui et moi ! » expliqua Evelyn.

« Attends une petite minute, tu es manager ? » demanda Bruce.

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Evelyn.

« Et en quoi ça consiste ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Non mais je rêve, comment t'as réussi à avoir ton baccalauréat toi ? » s'exaspéra Johnny.

« Il a dû payer les instructeurs ! » se moqua Mark.

« On va dire qu'il a eu de la chance ! » charria Thomas.

**Bruce se mit à bouder, ce qui provoqua les rires de tout le monde. Un téléphone se mit à sonner.**

« C'est le mien ! » dit Evelyn.

**Elle sortit deux téléphones et regarda lequel sonnait.**

« Pourquoi elle a deux téléphones ? » demanda Bruce.

« Toujours le même imbécile qui demande ! » soupira Ben.

« Et bien mon cher Bruce, tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte par toi-même ce qu'est mon travail ! » dit Evelyn en décrochant son téléphone. « Oui allô ? »

_« … »_

« Monsieur Anderson, que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? »

_« … »_

« Il me semble vous avoir dit que Monsieur Delgado serait indisponible durant deux semaines ! »

_« … »_

« Oui mais vous voulez conclure ce contrat rapidement. Je comprends Monsieur Anderson mais voyez vous, nous ne sommes pas à Los Angeles pour le moment et nous ne rentreront que dans deux semaines, comme prévu. Il a besoin de se reposer après l'année très difficile et éprouvante qu'il vient de passer. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que mon client n'a eu aucun répit cette année ? »

_« … »_

« Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que je viens de vous dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre fin à notre accord dès à présent et je vais me mettre à chercher un nouveau sponsor pour mon client. Un sponsor qui saura comprendre le besoin vital pour Monsieur Delgado de se reposer après une dure année d'effort physique, et qui saura reconnaître les talents de ce joueur ! »

_« … »_

« Je vois que vous comprenez enfin. Vous faites le bon choix. Je vous souhaite de passer un excellent été Monsieur Anderson. Au revoir ! »

**Et elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard ébahis des autres.**

« Voilà, ce qu'est mon travail Bruce, ou du moins en parti ! » expliqua Evelyn.

« Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur ce fameux contrat ? » demanda Julia.

« Une marque très réputé de boissons énergisantes veut Anthony pour promouvoir cette marque et en être la nouvelle égérie, mais il n'a pas encore prit sa décision car sa priorité est de se reposer et de reprendre des forces pour le prochain championnat mais, ce cher Monsieur que je viens d'avoir au téléphone veut tout maintenant alors, j'ai dû le menacer de ne pas signer ce contrat et d'aller voir ailleurs. » répondit Evelyn.

« Il a changé d'avis j'espère ? » questionna Sophia.

« Oui. Je suis très persuasive ! » dit Evelyn.

« T'as aussi un sacré caractère. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! » sourit Ruby.

**Evelyn lui rendit son sourire quand Bruce se mit à soupirer.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à celui-là ? » s'exaspéra Karl.

« Je pense juste à la journée de demain. Faire les magasins pour trouver un costard ! » grimaça Bruce.

« Dis-toi que les filles ne seront pas là ! » dit Julian.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se vexa Jenny.

« Rien du tout ! » démentit Julian.

**Julia n'en pouvait plus alors elle éclata de rire, ce qui inquiéta certaines personne.**

« Ben, est-ce que ta fiancée va bien parce que là, on dirait pas ? » demanda Bruce.

« Chérie, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Ben à Julia en souriant.

« Vous croyez…vraiment…qu'on va…vous laisser…faire les…magasins…tout seul ? » dit-elle entre deux rires.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'elle raconte ? » questionna Mark.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'on vous a un peu mené en bateau. Vos costumes sont déjà achetés avec l'aide de Ruby, Julia, Kat et moi ! » expliqua Sophia.

« Hein ? » firent les garçons.

« Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous risquez le court circuit neuronal ! » s'esclaffa Ruby.

« Donc, on ne va pas faire les boutiques ! » conclu Bruce.

« Non ! » acquiesça Sophia.

« Vous vous êtes foutu de nous ! » poursuivit-il.

« Ouais ! » dirent-elles en chœur.

**Devant la tête que faisait les garçons, pas content de s'être fait rouler dans la farine, les filles éclatèrent de rire.**

« Je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué tout ça ! » dit Evelyn.

« Il ne fallait pas partir aux Etats-Unis ! » dit Bruce.

« Mais je ne regrette pas d'être parti Bruce. Je n'aurai jamais rencontré l'homme de ma vie si je n'étais pas parti faire mes études à Los Angeles ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et paf ! » pouffa Karl.

« L'amour, c'est bon pour les vieux ça ! » rétorqua Bruce.

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand ça t'arrivera ! C'est génial d'être amoureux mais, j'espère pour toi que tu ne tomberas pas sur une fille caractérielle, quoi que, ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! » expliqua Philippe en attirant Jenny dans ses bras.

« Toujours aussi immature que quand je suis parti, hein Bruce ! » le taquina Evelyn.

« Même pas vrai ! » bouda Bruce.

« Oh, le pauvre petit chou, il va se mettre à bouder dans son coin comme un bébé de cinq ans ! » se moqua Patty en se blottissant contre Olivier.

**Tout le monde rit et Evelyn remarqua que sa meilleure amie était dans les bras du capitaine japonais et que ce dernier lui retournait l'étreinte.**

« Patty ? » appela Evelyn.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Tu comptais me dire quand pour toi et Olivier ? Et quand est-ce que ça s'est fait ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Ça fait que six mois ! » répondit Patty.

« On s'est souvent parlé au téléphone et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? » questionna Evelyn.

« Désolé ! » murmura Patty.

« Et qui c'est qui se met à bouder maintenant ? » railla Bruce.

« Bruce, prends exemple sur certains de tes copains : grandi un peu ! Ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! » lui conseilla Evelyn.

« Attends de rencontrer Lara ! » pouffa Johnny.

« Ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré ? » s'étonna Olivier.

« Si mais, elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville donc les garçons ne la connaisse pas autant que moi. C'est un mélange de Patty et Mark niveau caractère ! » informa Johnny.

« Et t'arrive à la supporter ? » s'étrangla Bruce.

« Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère et que je lui dise que c'est à cause de toi que la plomberie de chez toi a sauté l'autre jour ? » menaça Johnny.

« Non merci ça ira ! » déglutit Bruce.

« Comment t'as fais pour faire péter la plomberie ? » s'ahuri Thomas.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a deux mains gauches ! » dit Paul.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je n'ai rien fais ! » se défendit Bruce.

« Ouais, ça se voit sur le terrain ! » répliqua Mark, provoquant un fou rire général chez les garçons.

**Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de leurs copains. Un téléphone sonna, mettant fin au rire des garçons.**

« C'est le mien ! » dit Evelyn en sortant son téléphone. « Je reviens ! »

**Elle s'éloigna pour parler tranquillement et lorsqu'elle fut à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète :**

« Un problème mon chéri ? »

_« Tu me manques ! »_

« Très bien ! Je serai là dans une heure ! »

**Et elle raccrocha. Lorsqu'elle retourna près des autres :**

« Je suis désolé mais, je dois rentrer à l'hôtel ! Tony a besoin de moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Va vite rejoindre ton homme, c'est le plus important ! » dit Ruby qui était dans les bras de Mark.

**Tipi et Katalina arrivèrent dans la terrasse.**

« Oh, on arrive trop tard pour les présentations on dirait ! » dit Katalina.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se reverra, et je viendrais avec Anthony ! » assura Evelyn.

« Tu viendras au mariage ? » demanda Thomas qui s'était levé pour prendre sa fiancée dans les bras.

« Est-ce que mon mari est invité ? » tenta Evelyn.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Katalina.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser et, je t'appellerai Patty pour que tu me dises quand aura lieu le mariage et si tu as besoin d'aide ! » proposa Evelyn à sa meilleure amie.

« C'est d'accord ! » accepta Patty.

**Evelyn dit au revoir à tout le monde puis elle quitta le centre d'entraînement pour rejoindre l'hôtel où elle logeait avec son mari.**

_**A l'hôtel.**_

**Evelyn arriva devant la chambre qu'elle occupait et l'ouvrit. Elle pensait que son mari l'attendrait mais quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle le trouva endormit sur leur lit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis sans faire de bruit, elle alla s'asseoir près de lui et le regarda dormir, sauf qu'il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.**

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais mais, j'ai encore pas mal de sommeil à rattraper. La saison a été dure cette année ! » soupira-t-il.

« Mais tu as tenu bon et vous avez gagné le championnat ! » sourit-elle.

« C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré à Los Angeles il y a quatre ans, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu passer professionnel ! » dit-il.

« Tu y serais arrivé, parce que tu as du talent. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça ! » assura-t-elle.

« J'ai toujours besoin de toi, en particulier maintenant ! » dit-il en la faisant basculer sur le lit.

**Elle lâcha un cri de surprise mais se mit à rire lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le lit et que son mari se mit sur elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Evelyn dit :**

« Demain je te présente mes amis qui vivent encore ici, et on est invité à un mariage ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma belle ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Tout le monde était au centre d'entraînement, sauf que les enfants n'étaient pas là. Elena était restée avec ses grands-parents, qui avaient proposé à Thomas et Kat de profiter de leur journée, tandis qu'Ethan était avec les parents de Julian. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bruce ? » demanda Julia en voyant qu'il voulait demander quelque chose.

« On peut vous emprunter vos chéris pour une partie de foot ? » demanda-t-il.

« Allez-vous défouler ! » s'esclaffa Ruby.

**Les garçons allèrent donc sur le terrain, y compris Karl, et commencèrent une partie de foot amicale. Les filles s'installèrent à la terrasse pour souffler un peu car les préparatifs du mariage étaient éprouvants.**

« Ça fait du bien de profiter un peu. Elena est tranquillement avec ses grands-parents, et Thomas et moi ont peut souffler ! » s'extasia Katalina.

« Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ! » approuva Tipi.

« Comment tu te sens Julia ? » lui demanda Ruby.

« Humm, comblée ! » soupira-t-elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Y en a une qui a passé une excellente nuit ! » fit remarquer Jenny.

« Si tu savais ! » dit Julia.

« Combien ? » lui demanda sa sœur.

« Six ! » répondit Julia.

« Wow ! » ria Ruby.

« Six quoi ? » demanda Patty.

« Orgasmes ! » répondit Katalina.

« Oh ! » rougit Patty.

« Mais il ne faut pas rougir ma petite Patty. Tu vas bien devoir y passer toi aussi avec Olivier, et crois-moi sur parole, ça vaut le détour ! » avoua Tipi.

« Pour Karl, notre première fois a été le plus beau jour de sa vie ! » informa Sophia.

« Ben m'a dit que c'était encore mieux que de disputer un match de foot ! » dit Julia.

« Thomas, lui, hum, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails parce que notre première fois a été, mémorable ! » fit Katalina.

« Et toi Ruby ? » demanda Sophia.

« Il a été, très doux. Ça a été très douloureux et j'avais les jambes en compote, et quand il la su, il m'a fait couler un bain bien chaud ! » expliqua Ruby en se remémorant sa première fois avec Mark.

« Attends, on parle bien de Mark Landers ? » s'étonna Patty.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'étonne quand je parle de lui comme ça ? Il n'est pas méchant, bien au contraire. Ce garçon a un cœur en or, et il prend soin de moi ! » répliqua Ruby.

**Elles furent coupées dans leur conversation par l'apparition d'une jeune fille d'une beauté incomparable. Ses cheveux étaient d'un très beau châtain clair, des yeux verts magnifiques et des formes bien placées. Elle avait de très belles jambes qu'elle n'hésitait pas à montrer. Elle était vêtue d'un mini-short en jean, d'un haut fuchsia avec une seule bretelle et d'une paire de botte blanche.**

« Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? » demanda Patty.

« Je cherche Johnny Mason ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Il est sur le terrain ! » informa Tipi.

**Ruby siffla très fort en direction du terrain et cria :**

« JOHNNY, Y A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI ! »

**Sur le terrain, les garçons stoppèrent le jeu et Johnny regarda en direction des filles. Il reconnut sa petite amie.**

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Julian.

« LARA ! » cria Johnny à l'attention de sa petite amie.

**Il se mit à courir dans sa direction et Lara fit pareil. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avec une telle force que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Johnny.**

« C'est elle Lara ? » s'ahuri Thomas.

« On dirait bien ! » dit Karl.

« C'est un canon cette fille ! » fit remarquer Ben.

« Toi, fais attention que Julia ne t'entende pas ! » lui conseilla Karl.

« Elle me fera rien parce qu'elle sait très bien que j'ai beau dire d'une autre fille qu'elle est jolie, ma Julia est la seule qui compte. Si j'ai bien appris une chose depuis que je la connais, c'est de ne jamais mettre une Martinez en colère ! » dit Ben.

« Au moins là-dessus on est d'accord ! » pouffa Karl.

« Hé hé, il se donne en spectacle notre Johnny ! » rit Bruce.

**Les garçons regardèrent et effectivement, Johnny et Lara étaient en train de s'embrasser, sans se soucier qu'on pouvait les voir.**

« HEY JOHNNY, TU VIENS FINIR LE MATCH ? T'AURAS TOUT LE TEMPS DE L'EMBRASSER PLUS TARD ! » lui cria Thomas.

« J'ARRIVE ! » répondit Johnny en se détachant de Lara.

**Après un dernier baiser, Lara rejoignit les filles sur la terrasse tandis que Johnny reprit sa place sur le terrain. **

« T'as oublié de nous dire que c'était une vraie bombe ta chérie ! » le charria Julian.

« T'en as de la chance espèce de veinard ! » le taquina Bruce.

« Bon, on reprend le match oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Johnny.

**Le match reprit sous les rires des garçons. **

**Quand Lara revint sur la terrasse, elle demanda :**

« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous le temps que Johnny finisse son match ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez, viens t'asseoir ! » lui sourit Sophia.

« Merci ! » dit Lara en lui rendant son sourire.

**Elle s'assit à côté de Ruby et fut un peu mal à l'aise.**

« Ne sois pas mal à l'aise. Il n'y a aucune retenu entre nous. On est toutes des F.D.F ! » dit Julia.

« Des quoi ? » demanda Patty.

« Femmes De Footballeurs ! » répondit Julia.

« Oh ! » fit simplement Lara.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as étudié à Londres ? » demanda Patty.

« Le stylisme ! » répondit Lara.

« C'est bizarre mais, ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu ! » dit Ruby.

« Ouais, à moi aussi ! » affirma Katalina.

**Elles furent interrompues par Evelyn qui arriva au bras de son mari.**

« Salut les filles ! Je vous présente Anthony Delgado, mon mari ! » dit Evelyn.

« Wow ! » firent les filles en voyant le jeune homme.

**Le garçon était âgé de vingt-trois ans, brun, les yeux marron et mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il était, à tomber par terre. Un téléphone sonna et ce fut celui du jeune homme.**

« C'est ma mère ! » grogna-t-il avant de rentrer dans le centre pour répondre.

**Ruby avait la bouche grande ouverte tandis que les autres filles ne s'en remettaient pas.**

« Ne va pas croire que je veuille le draguer mais, où tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Ruby.

« A Los Angeles ! On était dans la même fac ! » répondit Evelyn, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Bah dis donc, t'es une sacrée veinarde, mais bon, je préfère mon Mark ! » dit Ruby.

« Il est super Evy ! » félicita Patty.

« Merci ! » rougit Evelyn.

**Anthony revint et soupira.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda Evelyn.

« Tu crois qu'un jour ma mère arrêtera de me demander quand je la ferai grand-mère ? » grogna-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a recommencé ? » s'exaspéra Evelyn.

« Elle me fatigue ! » soupira-t-il.

« Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants ? » s'étonna Ruby.

« Si mais, on est marié depuis un mois et avec Evelyn, on s'en sort vraiment depuis seulement deux ans. Avant que je ne signe mon contrat, on venait de terminer la fac et je vivais encore chez mes parents alors, on préfère attendre d'être au top financièrement avant de faire un bébé ! » expliqua Anthony.

« C'est tout à fait logique ! » approuva Sophia.

« En tout cas, j'espère que tu prends soin de ma petite Evy ! C'est ma meilleure amie et j'y tiens comme une sœur ! » dit Patty à l'attention du jeune américain.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je la bichonne. » assura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas difficile de travailler avec sa femme ? » lui demanda Jenny.

« Beaucoup de personne dirait que mélanger boulot et vie privée nuit à un couple mais dans notre cas, c'est tout le contraire. On est en permanence ensemble, c'est ce qui fait notre force ! » répondit Anthony.

« Travailler avec son copain ça à des avantages et des inconvénients ! » dit Julia.

« On la vu à l'œuvre hier quand elle parlait avec le responsable d'une marque. Elle est féroce en affaire ! » sourit Patty.

« Elle est pire ! » assura Anthony.

**Au moment même, un cri de joie se fit entendre sur le terrain. Les filles regardèrent et Olivier venait de marquer un but à Ed.**

« ET C'EST L'ÉQUIPE D'OLIVIER QUI GAGNE ! » hurla Bruce.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! » le charria Mark, qui était dans l'équipe adverse.

**Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et mirent fin au match. Ils rejoignirent les filles et Lara se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de Johnny, qui l'accueillit sur le champ.**

« Très beau match les garçons ! » les félicita Jenny.

« Je dois avouer que voir Karl et Olivier faire équipe, c'était génial ! » dit Sophia en laissant sa place à Karl.

« Ouais, on forme une bonne équipe ! » approuva Karl en faisant asseoir Sophia sur ses jambes.

« Evelyn, tu nous présentes ? » demanda Bruce.

« Je vous présente Anthony ! Chéri, ce sont les garçons dont je t'ai parlé ! » dit Evelyn.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Evelyn m'a souvent parlé de vous quand on était à Los Angeles ! » avoua Anthony.

« Et moi je vous présente Lara ! » dit Johnny, alors que Lara salua les amis de son copain d'un signe de la main.

« Hey, mais je t'ai déjà vu quelque part ! » dit Karl.

« Oui, j'ai cette impression depuis tout à l'heure ! » acquiesça Sophia.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit ? » demanda Lara à Johnny.

« Je voulais voir s'ils te reconnaitraient ! » répondit-il.

« Ah, ça y est je sais ! » s'écria Jenny avant de se lever et de rentrer dans le centre.

**Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec un magasine de mode dans les mains. Elle leur montra une double page qui montrait Lara en pleine séance photo pour une grande marque connue.**

« Evidement ! » confirma Sophia.

« T'es mannequin ? » s'étrangla Bruce.

« Et oui. Ça m'a vachement aidé pour payer mes études ! Oxford n'est pas donné, même si j'avais une bourse ! » dit Lara.

« Mais, maintenant que tu as eu ton diplôme, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Alan.

« Je vais prendre une année de repos ici avec mon Johnny et après, on avisera tous les deux de ce qu'on veut faire ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu vas quand même poursuivre tes créations j'espère ? » questionna Johny.

« Oui ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Il te faut une robe pour le mariage de Tom et Kat ! » dit Julia.

« Je vais me la créer ! » répondit Lara.

« Euh, le mariage a lieu dans cinq jours ! » informa Thomas.

« C'est amplement suffisant ! » assura-t-elle.

**Sophia, qui avait des fourmis dans les jambes se leva et emprunta le ballon d'Olivier. Elle alla sur le terrain pour s'échauffer un peu et reprendre ses réflexes.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'étonna Evelyn.

« Ça lui manque de disputer des matches ! » dit Karl.

« Elle a été fabuleuse cette saison. Pas étonnant que l'équipe féminine du Bayern soit championne ! » dit Julia.

**Plus tard dans la journée, Katalina ressentit le besoin de retrouver sa fille, donc elle et Thomas rentèrent chez les Price, ainsi que Sophia et Karl. Les autres rentèrent également chez eux et Johnny emmena Lara dans son petit studio où il vivait depuis deux ans.**

« Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer que demain ? » s'étonna Johnny en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Mon vol a eu de l'avance et j'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Tu m'as tellement manqué Johnny ! » murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« On ne se quitte plus maintenant. Si tu dois repartir à l'étranger, je te suivrai ! Je t'aime ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Il l'embrassa passionnément et Lara lui rendit son baiser. Elle guida les mains de Johnny sur ses épaules et l'incita à se laisser aller. Johnny reçut le message et fit tomber la bretelle sur sa peau mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Lara se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Il s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux, à bout de souffle.**

« Lara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis prête Johnny ! » répondit-elle.

**Johnny la regarda un instant, puis rendit les armes. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.**

**La semaine passa rapidement et les derniers préparatifs pour le mariage se mettent en place. Voulant absolument que tout soit parfait, Patty, Tipi et Jenny mettent les bouchées doubles et n'hésitent pas à réquisitionner les garçons pour déplacer les meubles du centre d'entraînement pour la réception après le mariage.**


	37. Veille de mariage

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

**Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Plus qu'un jour avant le grand jour pour Thomas et Katalina, mais aussi, c'était leur dernière soirée en _célibataire_ comme le disait si bien Julia. Avec les filles, elles ont décidées de faire l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Katalina chez Patty, tandis que les garçons feraient l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Thomas dans la maison de Julian. Les deux futurs mariés étaient dans la chambre de Thomas et c'était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre l'endroit pour chacune des fêtes.**

« Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? » demanda Thomas.

« Même si ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, je ne crois pas que ça plaira aux organisateurs de la fiesta ! » répondit Katalina en se blottissant contre son fiancé.

« Dire qu'on va être séparé de la puce cette nuit ! » soupira Thomas.

« Ce sera une première ! » dit Katalina.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Karl et Sophia.**

« On ne vous a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer ? » rouspéta Thomas.

« Si, mais on n'a oublié ce que ça voulait dire ! » ria Karl.

« Allez Kitty, faut y aller Patty nous attends avec les filles ! » la pressa Sophia.

« Mais euh ! » bouda Katalina.

« Pas de mais. Alors hop, debout ! Un bisou express à Thomas et en route. Jenny nous attends devant la maison ! » la bougea Sophia.

**Elle entraîna Karl dehors pour laisser les deux amoureux se dire au revoir.**

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » soupira Katalina.

« Il faut que tu y ailles ! » se résigna Thomas.

**Katalina se leva du lit mais Thomas la retint dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme si quelqu'un le privait d'oxygène. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflé.**

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! » lui dit Thomas.

« Et moi dont. Je t'aime Thomas, et sois sage ce soir, d'accord ? » quémanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils m'ont prévu une soirée chez Julian, entre mecs ! Et je t'aime aussi ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Pour toute réponse, Katalina l'embrassa sauvagement, au grand étonnement de Thomas qui malgré cela, lui rendit son baiser. Un grand « _BOUM »_ se fit entendre et la voix de Karl résonna :**

_« Finit les câlins, vous aurez tout le temps durant votre nuit de noce demain. Thomas sort de là qu'on aille chez Julian ! » _

« Je le hais ! » grogna Thomas.

**Katalina éclata de rire et décida de ne pas faire attendre Sophia plus longtemps. Elle et Thomas sortirent de la chambre et ils descendirent tous au salon où Katalina dit au revoir à sa fille, mais la séparation était dure.**

« Sois une brave petite fille avec tes grands-parents ma petite Elena. Maman t'aime très fort ! » chuchota-t-elle à sa fille.

**Elle donna la petite à Thomas et elle fut aussitôt tirée par le bras par Sophia qui la traîna à l'extérieur de la propriété. **

_**Chez Patty.**_

**Ruby venait d'arriver avec Julia et quand elles virent qu'Olivier n'était toujours pas parti chez Julian, Ruby se mit à lui hurler dessus :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici toi ? Dépêche de filer chez Julian et plus vite que ça. Allez, on se bouge ! »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver c'est bon je m'en vais ! » dit-il en prenant son sac de rechange pour la soirée.

**Il embrassa Patty et sortit de l'appartement avant de se faire engueuler une nouvelle fois mais en ouvrant la porte, Sophia, Katalina et Jenny entrèrent.**

« Salut les filles, au revoir les filles ! » dit Olivier avant de partir.

« ON ETAIT RAVIE DE DISCUTER AVEC TOI ! » répliqua Sophia.

**La porte fut fermée mais Lara arriva avec Evelyn.**

« Désolé du retard ! » s'excusa Evelyn.

« Ce n'est rien ! Ah ah ah, Kitty lâche ce téléphone ! » ordonna Tipi.

« Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Je déteste ce surnom débile ! » se plaignit Katalina.

« C'est mignon _Kitty _! Tu ne fais pas une scène à Thomas chaque fois qu'il t'appelle comme ça j'espère ? » demanda Jenny.

« Il ne m'appelle jamais comme ça parce qu'il sait que ça m'énerve ! Mon cousin par contre en profite et il le fait ! » répondit Katalina.

« Il profite surtout du fait que vous n'habitez pas dans la même ville ! » dit Sophia.

**Katalina soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.**

« Vous m'avez prévu quoi pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a décidé de te soutirer des informations sur Thomas ! » avoua Patty.

« Evidement ! » soupira Kat.

« Fais pas ta grogneuse. On va toute raconter quelque chose sur notre chéri ! » affirma Ruby.

« A toi l'honneur ma petite Ruby ! » déclara Katalina.

« Raconte-nous comment t'as fais la connaissance de Mark ! » dit Tipi.

**Les filles s'installèrent dans le salon, des sushis ainsi que d'autres spécialités japonaises sur la table basse. Ruby se remémora donc sa rencontre avec Mark il y a deux ans.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Ruby était dans le bureau du coach sportif du club, celui qui entraînait l'équipe de foot de la Juventus.**_

_« Alors Ruby, tu as eu le feu vert pour reprendre la compétition ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oui mais, cela fait plus de huit mois que j'ai été en rééducation et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à reprendre mon niveau. Je dois retrouver ma condition physique ! » répondit Ruby._

_« Evidement. Nous nous y mettrons après le déjeuner. Je vais mettre au point un programme pour les trois prochaines semaines. Est-ce que ça te convient ? » proposa-t-il._

_« Je vous fais entièrement confiance ! » dit-elle._

_**Après le déjeuner, Ruby se retrouva sur un terrain de foot du centre et elle courrait depuis déjà une heure sans ressentir aucune fatigue. Le coach sportif la regardait et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la salle de musculation où elle alterna les machines sans se fatiguer. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Willem, Pacciani, et Mark Landers.**_

_« On ne vous dérange pas Monsieur ? » demanda Willem._

_« Pas du tout les garçons. Nous avons presque terminé. Encore dix, et ensuite tu auras terminé pour aujourd'hui Ruby ! » dit le coach._

_« Hey hey, elle est enfin de retour notre championne ! » s'enthousiasma Pacciani._

_**Mark était bien trop occupé à la regarder soulever les poids de la machine avec les jambes.**_

_« Et de dix. Tu peux t'arrêter ! » dit le coach à Ruby._

_« Ça fait du bien de se remettre au sport ! » s'exclama Ruby._

_**Elle se leva de la machine, plus en forme que jamais.**_

_« Aucun étirement au niveau de ton genoux ? » demanda le coach._

_« Plus rien ! » répondit-elle._

_**Elle vit les garçons et un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.**_

_« Tu dois être le petit nouveau de l'équipe ? Mark Landers ? » dit Ruby._

_« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il._

_« Bienvenue à la Juventus. Moi c'est Ruby ! » fit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra._

_**Ruby vit Willem et Pacciani retenir un fou rire mais en fit abstraction pour le moment.**_

_« On se voit demain Monsieur ! A bientôt Mark ! » salua-t-elle en sortant._

_**Sur le chemin de la sortie, elle passa à côté de Pacciani et elle lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il retint un juron et Ruby se rua vers la sortie mais elle se retourna vers Willem et Pacciani en leur disant avec amusement :**_

_« Ravie de vous revoir espèce de crétins ! »_

_**Et elle sortie en riant et en faisant claquer la porte !**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« T'es une vraie sauvage Ruby. Il faut toujours que tu frappes ! » ricana Katalina.

« Tu me connais ! » soupira Ruby.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est, pourquoi avoir attendu plus d'un an avant de vous mettre ensemble ! » dit Jenny.

« On avait tous les deux un objectif : lui se faire une place au sein de l'équipe, et moi reprendre mon niveau au volley ! » expliqua Ruby.

« Katalina, t'as pas une info croustillante à nous dire sur Thomas ? » demanda Julia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » s'amusa Katalina.

« Moi j'ai une question. Avant qu'Olivier n'arrive à Fujisawa, Thomas était toujours, comment dire ça sans me faire jeter par sa copine, euh… » réfléchit Patty.

« Prétentieux ? » dit Katalina.

« Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça, mais c'est presque ça ! » acquiesça Patty.

« D'après Karl-Heinz, quand Thomas est arrivé à Hambourg, il était un peu trop sûr de lui parce qu'il avait arrêté tous les tirs des joueurs de l'équipe ainsi que celui de Karl mais, mon cousin la vite remit à sa place en lui envoyant des boulets ! Une chose est sûre, Thomas n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi ! » expliqua Katalina.

« Niveau prétention, Karl-Heinz remporte la palme haut la main ! » dit Ruby.

« Hey ! » la gronda Sophia.

« Oh ça va Sophia ! Ton petit chéri n'est pas si parfait que tu le crois ! » la taquina Ruby.

« Je connais Karl-Heinz mieux que personne Ruby. Encore mieux que ses propre parents ou n'importe qui. Il était comme ça pour se protéger, et puis quand je l'ai quitté, c'était de pire en pire ! » informa Sophia.

« Je confirme ! » se joignit Julia.

« Qui aurait cru que Karl se laisserait attendrir ! » soupira Ruby.

**Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et Patty ressentit une pointe au cœur car dans quelques semaines, elle allait laisser de ses deux meilleures amies au Japon pour aller vivre à Barcelone seulement, ni Tipi, ni Jenny n'était au courant.**

« Euh, Tipi, Jenny, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose ! » dit Patty.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jenny.

« Et bien, j'ai démissionné de l'école ! » avoua Patty.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Tipi.

« Ce n'est pas dramatique les filles. Elle a sûrement une bonne raison. N'est-ce pas Patty ? » souligna Evelyn.

« Et bien, je vais aller vivre avec Olivier en Espagne ! » dit Patty.

« Mais il fallait le dire plutôt ! » s'écria Jenny en sautant sur son amie, la faisant tomber du pouf sur lequel elle était assise.

**Tipi se joignit à elle sous les rires des filles. Une fois qu'elles eurent repris leur place, sans qu'aucune ne sache pourquoi, Ruby fut prise d'un fou rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'étonna Lara.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça lui prend souvent ! » affirma Katalina. « Est-ce qu'on peut connaître le pourquoi de ton fou rire ? »

« Et bien, je repensais à la tête qu'on fait les garçons l'autre jour quand on leur a dit que finalement, ils n'allaient pas faire les boutiques. Je peux vous dire que j'en ai entendu parler une fois seule avec Mark ! » s'esclaffa Ruby.

« Comme une sorte de, vengeance personnelle mais qui est _alléchante _? » tenta Katalina.

« Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais disons que, s'il est comme ça chaque fois que je me paye sa tête, je risque d'y prendre goût très rapidement ! » ronronna Ruby.

« De quoi elle parle ? » demanda Patty.

« De sexe ! » répondirent Sophia et Julia en même temps.

« Oh ! » rougit Patty.

« Ne fais pas ta gênée. Tu y passeras toi aussi et tu verras, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer après ! » assura Tipi.

« Tipi, non mais tu t'entends parler ? » s'ahuri Patty.

« Quoi ? Comment je suis tombé enceinte à ton avis ? » s'amusa Tipi.

« J'ai trouvé. Chacune de nous va dire ce qui la fait craquer chez son mec ! » proposa Ruby.

« A toi de commencer dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce qui te fais craquer chez Mark ? » sourit Julia.

« Hum, je dirai son torse. Chaque fois que je le vois torse nu, je dois me retenir de lui sauter dessus ! » répondit Ruby.

« Pareil pour moi ! » dit Tipi en parlant de Julian.

« Moi je dirai ses yeux. Philippe a un regard ! » craqua Jenny.

« C'est pareil avec Ben, mais il a un truc en plus et il s'en sert. Chaque fois qu'il veut me faire craquer pour un câlin, il me lance un regard, et il se mord la lèvre mais d'une façon totalement sexy qu'il m'est impossible de résister ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« En même temps il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour sauter sur Ben ! » la charria Sophia.

« Ah ah, ne fais pas ta maligne et dis nous ce qui te fait craquer chez Karl-Heinz ! » dit Julia.

« Ses fesses ! » avoua Sophia de but-en-blanc.

« C'est de mon cousin que tu parles ! » s'horrifia Katalina.

« Fais pas ta mijaurée et dis nous tout sur Thomas ! » dit Ruby.

« En fait, c'est depuis que je l'ai vu bloquer un tir lors d'un match. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois lors d'un entraînement à Hambourg, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, ça m'a toujours déstabilisé ! » informa Katalina.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Lara, qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Johnny ? » demanda Tipi.

« Et bien, ça n'a rien de physique contrairement à vous mais, c'est sa gentillesse ! » répondit Lara timidement.

« Ne sois pas timide. Chacune est libre de s'exprimer comme elle le souhaite et puis, c'est vrai que Johnny est quelqu'un de très gentil ! » affirma Katalina.

« Il ne reste plus qu'Evelyn et Patty. Evy ? » questionna Julia.

« Ses yeux ! » répondit Evelyn.

« C'est vrai qu'il a des yeux d'enfer. » soupira Ruby, faisant sourire Evelyn.

« Patty, qu'est-ce qui te fais craquer chez Olivier ? » tenta Sophia.

« Et bien, ça peut paraître bête mais, j'ai toujours aimé sa détermination et son entêtement ! » avoua Patty.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas et puis, ces traits de caractères lui réussissent plutôt bien ! » confirma Jenny.

« Je me demande comment se passe la soirée des garçons ? » s'interrogea Evelyn.

« Elle se résume en trois mots : match de foot ! » répondit Ruby.

**Les filles éclatèrent de rire et elles continuèrent leur soirée en se racontant des secrets sur leurs copains.**

**Pendant ce temps chez Julian, tous les garçons étaient réunis sur le terrain de foot personnel de la propriété de Julian. Ils venaient de terminer leur match quand Thomas se mit à éternuer.**

« Est-ce que ça va Tom ? » demanda Olivier.

« Ouais c'est juste que, j'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi ! » répondit Thomas.

« A mon avis, les filles doivent cuisiner Katalina sur toi ! » s'amusa Mark.

« Tant que les mecs évitent de te cuisiner sur ma cousine ! » grimaça Karl-Heinz.

« Oh, des petites infos gentilles. Il peut bien faire ça pour ses potes. Pas vrai Thomas ? » taquina Bruce.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire tuer par Karl ? » demanda Thomas.

**Bruce regarda Karl, et l'allemand lui lançait un regard noir qui fit déglutir le japonais.**

« Thomas, il parait que vous ne partirez pas en lune de miel ? » demanda Johnny.

« On préfère attendre un peu avant et puis, Katalina n'a pas encore bien récupéré de son accouchement ! » répondit Thomas.

« Y aura quand même la nuit de noce ! » ricana Bruce.

« Faut vraiment que quelqu'un lui trouve une fille. Il commence à me fatiguer ! » soupira Mark.

« Ce qu'il faudrait c'est qu'Olivier emmène Patty avec lui en Espagne, comme ça j'aurais la paix et je ne me ferai plus taper dessus ! » dit Bruce.

« Ton vœux va être exaucé mon cher Bruce. Dès la reprise, Patty vient avec moi ! » avoua Olivier.

« La paix. Je vais avoir la paix ! » s'extasia Bruce.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Ben remarqua que Julian avait disparu.**

« L'un de vous a vu Julian ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ses parents viennent d'arriver pour prendre Ethan jusqu'à demain ! » répondit Philippe.

« En parlant de bébé, pas trop stressé Ben ? » charria Thomas.

« Un peu ! » avoua Ben.

« Le plus pénible pendant la grossesse ce sont les trois derniers mois ! » dit Thomas.

« Et avant ça ? » demanda Ben.

« Je préfère ne rien dire. Je risquerai de me faire tuer par mon beau-frère ! » s'esclaffa Thomas.

« Encore un mot sur leur vie sexuelle et je fais un massacre ! » grogna l'allemand.

« Sois réaliste. Tu n'aurais pas une magnifique filleule si Thomas et elle ne le faisaient pas ! » rétorqua Mark.

« Surtout que d'après Julia, depuis que tu t'es remis avec Sophia, et bien vous… » ricana Ben mais il fut coupé par Karl.

« Tu termines cette phrase et je t'étripes ! »

**Ben fit mine de fermer ses lèvres et de jeter la clé derrière lui, faisant rire les autres.**

« Je meurs de faim ! » grogna Bruce.

« Celui-là je vous jure ! » souffla Mark.

**Julian arriva dans le jardin en annonçant :**

« Amenez-vous les mecs ! Les pizzas et les plats sont arrivés ! »

**Cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent tous réunis autour de l'immense table de Julian, avec sur la table des spécialités japonaise et des pizzas, pour Karl au cas où il n'aimerait pas la nourriture japonaise.**

« Si Sophia me voit manger ça, je suis un homme mort ! » dit Karl en prenant une part de pizza.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je risque le même sort avec Julia ! » approuva Ben en prenant lui aussi un morceau de pizza.

« Vous avez peur de vos copines ou quoi ? » s'étonna Bruce.

« Ce n'est pas qu'on en a peur, c'est juste qu'on préfère éviter de les mettre en colère ! » expliqua Ben.

**La sonnerie retentit et Julian alla ouvrir. Il arriva avec Anthony, le mari d'Evelyn.**

« Désolé du retard ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Assieds-toi et manges quelque chose ! » l'invita Thomas.

« J'ai déjà mangé ! » répliqua Anthony.

« C'est Evelyn qui t'a retardé ? » s'amusa Bruce, qui se reçut immédiatement un coup de pied de la part de Johnny. « AÏE ! Non mais t'es malade ! »

« T'arrête un peu de poser des questions sur des choses qui ne te regardent pas ? C'est fatiguant à la longue ! » s'emporta Johnny.

« Ça va, laisse-le ! » tenta de calmer Anthony.

**Julian décida de changer de sujet.**

« Thomas, pas trop stressé pour demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour être honnête, je suis super impatient ! » répondit Thomas.

« Je te comprends. La veille de mon mariage avec Tipi, je ne tenais plus en place ! » dit Julian.

« Mon Dieu, il était pire que le jour où il a finalement décidé de l'inviter à sortir ! » informa Philippe.

« Oh ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être nerveux ! » se défendit Julian.

« En même temps t'as pas attendu dix ans pour lui avouer tes sentiments ! » rétorqua Mark en regardant Olivier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Olivier.

« Oh tu sais très bien que ce que je viens de dire ça t'es adressé. T'as mis six mois après la Coupe du Monde pour avouer tes sentiments à Patty ! » dit Mark.

« Toi t'as mis plus de temps pour l'avouer à Ruby ! » contra Karl.

« Sauf que Ruby et moi, on ne se connaissait que depuis moins d'un an à ce moment-là. On a commencé par être amis et maintenant on est bien tous les deux. » avoua Mark.

**Bruce allait dire quelque chose mais Mark l'interrompu.**

« Toi si tu l'ouvres, je te mets la tête dans de l'eau froide ! » menaça-t-il.

« Tu vas lui court-circuiter le peu de neurones qui lui reste ! » ria Johnny.

« Oh toi ça va hein ! Si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurais pas laissé partir la femme que j'aime faire ses études dans un autre pays ! » dit Bruce.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas à ma place, et je n'ai pas envie d'interdire à Lara quoi que ce soit. C'était une grande opportunité pour elle alors je l'ai laissé faire ! » expliqua Johnny.

« Les relations à distances sont possibles tu sais Bruce ? Regarde avec Katalina, elle est partie plus de quatre ans à New-York, et on est toujours ensemble ! » assura Thomas.

« Quand je suis revenu au Japon après la Coupe du Monde Junior, j'ai laissé Julia derrière moi mais ça ne nous empêché pas d'être toujours un couple. Où crois-tu que j'allais pendant les vacances ? Je prenais l'avion aussitôt pour Paris ! » poursuivit Ben.

« Si vous le dites, en tout cas, je ne suis pas pressé de me marier ! » ronchonna Bruce.

« Faut déjà que tu la trouves la femme de ta vie ! » taquina Danny.

« Ouais, mais moi je ne suis pas un débile profond chaque fois que je vois une fille. Surtout si c'est Chloé. N'est-ce pas Danny ? » vendit Bruce.

« Qui est Chloé ? » demanda Thomas.

« La copine de Danny ! » répondit Bruce avec un immense sourire.

**Mark, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa respiration avec l'aide d'Olivier qui lui tapa dans le dos, puis Mark regarda son meilleur ami.**

« Je rêve. Moi je t'ai tout dis au sujet de Ruby, et toi tu me caches que tu craques pour une fille ? Bonjour l'amitié ! » rouspéta Mark.

« Hey, c'est tout récent alors ne le prends pas comme ça ! » se défendit Danny.

« Ouais, cinq mois c'est vrai que c'est récent ! » pouffa Ed.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » soupira Danny.

« C'est la soirée des révélations ! » s'esclaffa Karl-Heinz.

« Pas d'autres petites amies cachées les mecs ? » se moqua Ben.

« En parlant de révélation, Thomas, t'as pensé quoi de Katalina la première fois que tu la vu ? » demanda Bruce.

**Le gardien de but japonais risqua un œil à l'avant-centre allemand et ce dernier lui jetait un regard qui voulait dire _« Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ! »._**

« Je ne sais pas trop euh, en même temps on ne s'est parlé que quelques secondes ! » dit Thomas.

« Tu dis ça parce que Karl est là ! » s'amusa Mark.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? On a vraiment discuté une semaine après qu'on se soit rentré dedans ! » expliqua Thomas.

« Comme un rendez-vous ? » tenta Julian.

« Oui c'était un rendez-vous. Je l'ai vu après l'entraînement et je lui ai demandé si elle aimerait qu'on se voie sans que son cousin nous tombe dessus ! » répondit Thomas.

« Va jusqu'au bout Thomas, t'es si bien parti. Finis de répondre à la question ! » l'incita Karl.

« Je ne dirai rien, juste que j'ai eu le coup de foudre et que depuis que je suis avec elle j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités. C'est-à-dire elle et Elena avant le foot ! » avoua Thomas.

« Tu t'en sors bien ! » grogna Karl.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu seras marié, Thomas ! Tu vas briser le cœur de pleins de supportrices ! » railla Ben.

**Thomas éclata de rire puis son esprit se mit à vaguer vers toutes ces années qu'il a passé avec Katalina. Elle a été toutes ses premières fois : premier baiser, premier je t'aime et première fois. **

_**Minuit et demi.**_

**Décidant que le marié devait prendre des forces pour la cérémonie, tout le monde alla se coucher dans les diverses chambres de la propriété de Julian. Thomas ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement, et se remit à penser au jour où lui et Katalina se soient avoué leur amour.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Thomas et Katalina sortaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois maintenant mais Thomas ne trouvait jamais l'occasion de dire à Katalina qu'il l'aimait. Ils étaient sans cesse interrompus, que ce soit par les équipiers de Thomas, notamment Karl-Heinz qui n'aimait pas trop voir son partenaire tourner autour de sa cousine, ou par les joueuses de l'équipe de volley qui réclamaient sans arrêt leur capitaine. Thomas en avait marre d'être sans cesse appelé alors à la fin de l'entraînement, il sortit des vestiaires et se rua à la poursuite de Katalina qui venait de sortir du centre d'entraînement.**_

_« KAT ! » appela-t-il._

_**Elle se retourna et elle sourit en apercevant son copain.**_

_« Salut Thomas ! » dit-elle en le regardant s'approcher d'elle._

_« Il faut que te dise quelque chose. Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de t'en parler mais on est sans cesse dérangé et avec ton cousin sur le dos je n'ai jamais le temps de te voir alors c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » dit-il d'une seule traite._

_« Respire Thomas ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Je t'écoute ! »_

_« Je t'aime ! » avoua-t-il._

_**A ces mots, le cœur de Katalina fit plusieurs saltos arrière dans sa poitrine.**_

_« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre dire ça ! » murmura-t-elle._

_**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle se recula pour lui dire :**_

_« Je t'aime aussi Thomas Price ! »_

_**Il sourit et replongea sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**De son côté, Katalina repensa au jour où Thomas était venu la voir à New-York, peu de temps avant la Coupe du Monde, pour la demander en mariage.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Katalina se trouvait dans la chambre qu'elle occupait durant son stage d'entraînement dans le centre sportif de New-York quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à Thomas.**_

_« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du japonais._

_**Elle se jeta tellement fort sur lui qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Thomas entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et remit sa petite amie sur ses pieds. Katalina l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle.**_

_« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ? » s'étonna Katalina._

_« Je repars demain matin pour le Japon afin de préparer la Coupe ! » répondit Thomas._

_« Alors on va profiter de cette journée, rien que toi et moi ! » dit-elle._

_« Avant, j'ai une chose à te demander ! » dit Thomas._

_**Il lui passa un écrin en velours noir.**_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Ouvre-le ! » répondit-il._

_**Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et ouvrit l'écrin. Elle y trouve une magnifique bague serti d'un diamant. Elle regarda Thomas qui lui, la regardait amoureusement. Le japonais sortit la bague de l'écrin, prit la main de sa petite amie et mit un genou à terre sans la quitter des yeux.**_

_« Thomas ! » souffla-t-elle._

_« Katalina Rebecca Schneider, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et je le serai encore plus si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme. » dit-il. **Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Katalina. **« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Oui. Oui. OUI ! » accepta-t-elle en souriant._

_**Thomas glissa la bague au doigt de Katalina puis se releva. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais le baiser devint vite féroce et en moins de deux secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Katalina, profitant des heures qu'ils avaient avant que Thomas ne reparte direction le Japon.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**C'est sur ces doux souvenirs que nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent, impatient d'être au moment où ils se diront _oui _pour la vie !**


	38. Le jour tant attendu

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Chez Julian.**_

**Thomas était debout depuis une heure environs, et il était temps, selon lui, de réveiller ses copains. Il entra dans la chambre d'ami, où dormaient Olivier, Mark, Ben et Karl, en criant :**

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! JE ME MARIE AUJOURD'HUI ! »

**Les quatre amis se réveillèrent en sursaut et manque de bol pour Mark, il tomba par terre, faisant rire Thomas.**

« Thomas, pas la peine de crier comme ça de bon matin ! » se plaignit Karl en se tenant la tête.

_« IL EST SEPT HEURES DU MATIN ! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE THOMAS ! » se fit entendre la voix de Bruce._

« S'il savait à l'heure qu'on se lève tous les jours pour nos entraînements ! » grommela Ben.

_« LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRÊT ! » cria la voix de Julian._

« T'es pas le seul à t'être levé de bonne heure ! » remarqua Olivier.

« On s'est levé en même temps ! » dit Thomas.

**Il laissa la porte ouverte et en voulant redescendre à la cuisine, il tomba sur Bruce et il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En effet, Bruce était en caleçon blanc, des cochons dessinés dessus, le coussin sur la tête, un t-shirt avec écrit dessus _« Je suis le meilleur »_, et des pantoufles en formes de chat. Karl arriva à son tour et se mit à rire, suivit de Ben et de la totalité des garçons.**

« Super la tenue Bruce ! » ricana Mark.

« Je suis fan des pantoufles ! » s'esclaffa Johnny.

« Fais-nous un beau sourire ! » pouffa Philippe en le prenant en photo avec son portable.

**Bruce grogna de mécontentement et retourna dans sa chambre, sous les rires des autres. Lorsque les garçons entrèrent dans le salon, où était dressé le petit déjeuner, Philippe montra la photo à Julian, qui éclata de rire à son tour. Bruce arriva, mieux vêtu. Il avait passé un short et enlevé ses pantoufles pour rester en chaussettes. Il s'assit à table en ignorant les moqueries des autres. Une fois la crise de fou rire passée :**

« Thomas, prêt à te marier ? » demanda Julian.

« Et comment ! » répondit le futur marié.

« Vous croyez que les filles sont réveillés ? » questionna

« J'ai eu Tipi au téléphone. Elles sont debout depuis plus une heure ! » informa Julian.

**Les garçons prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement quand on sonna à la porte. Julian se leva pour voir Tipi et Jenny, les bras chargés.**

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Julian.

« Vos costumes. Bon, tu nous aides ou pas ? Y a les chaussures dans le coffre ! » grogna Tipi.

« Te fâche pas mon amour ! Je vais vous aider ! » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

**Il sortit prendre ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre, tandis que Jenny et Tipi entrèrent dans le salon pour poser les affaires sur les fauteuils.**

« Salut les garçons ! » dit Tipi en posant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras.

« Vos noms sont inscrits sur des posthites ainsi que sur les boîtes de vos chaussures que Julian ne va pas tarder à rapporter. D'ailleurs, faut aller l'aider parce que vous êtes nombreux mes coco ! » les pressa Jenny.

« Coco ? » s'étrangla Bruce.

« Toi, quand t'auras jeté tes pantoufles en formes de chatons tu viendras me causer. Au boulot ! » dit Tipi.

**Les garçons retenaient un fou rire et cinq minutes plus tard, tout était entreposé dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent se changer avant la cérémonie.**

« Thomas, pas de casquette, et essaie de dompter ta tignasse ! » ordonna Jenny.

« A plus les gars ! On doit préparer la mariée ! » dit Tipi en sortant avec Jenny.

**Une fois qu'elles furent dehors :**

« Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles sont si excités quand y a un mariage ? » questionna Bruce.

« Ce sont des filles Bruce. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin ! » répondit Johnny.

« On a combien de temps pour se préparer ? » demanda Mark.

« La cérémonie commence à onze heures trente, mais je vous conseille de vous préparer maintenant et on file à l'église après ! » dit Thomas.

**Les garçons filèrent tour à tour prendre leur douche dans les trois salles de bain de la maison, et se préparèrent pour le jour le plus important de la vie de Thomas.**

**A l'église, les filles étaient déjà arrivées car elles devaient tout revoir une dernière fois, et se préparer. **

« Il faut que quelqu'un appelle ma tante pour qu'elle m'apporte ma robe ! » dit Katalina.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ta tante, elle sera là dans une heure. Ce qui te laisse le temps de te détendre, de préparer ta coiffure et le reste. Allez, oust ! » lui ordonna Ruby.

**Katalina suivit Patty dans une pièce aménagée spécialement pour que la mariée se prépare. **

« Ruby va venir s'occuper de ta coiffure et du reste pendant qu'on va vérifier les installations ! » informa Patty.

« Patty ! » appela Katalina.

**Patty se retourna. **

« Merci pour tout ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit la jeune nippone.

**Ruby arriva et donna un sac à Katalina.**

« Ce n'est pas ta robe de mariée. Va passer cette nuisette et le peignoir, et après je te prépare ! » lui dit Ruby.

« Oui maman ! » ironisa Katalina en faisant un bref salut de l'armée.

**Elles éclatèrent de rire et Katalina alla derrière un paravent installé pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle en sortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une nuisette blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et un peignoir assortie, qu'elle attacha. **

« Viens poser tes petites fesses dessus ! » sautilla Ruby en tapotant une chaise devant une coiffeuse.

« C'est moi qui me marie, et c'est toi qui est toute excitée ! » s'amusa Katalina en s'asseyant.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse de te marier ? » s'étonna Ruby.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. J'ai hâte d'épouser Thomas, mais j'angoisse pour la suite. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être remise de l'accouchement pour, enfin tu vois quoi ! » hésita Katalina.

« Kitty, **(Celle-ci grogna) **j'ai parlé avec ta gynécologue pendant que tu te douchais ce matin, tu es entièrement remise. Avec Thomas qui était au petit soin avec toi, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu ne pas être rétablie. Tu ne vas peut-être pas partir en lune de miel tout de suite, mais tu auras ta nuit de noce. C'est sûr et certain, et avec les filles, ont vous a réservé une très belle chambre d'hôtel où vous passerez votre nuit et vous pourrez faire la grasse matinée ! » expliqua Ruby.

« T'as vraiment pensé à tout ! » sourit Katalina.

« T'es ma meilleure amie Kat, je ferai tout pour toi, et je suis heureuse d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur ! » dit Ruby en entourant les épaules de son amie.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! » s'esclaffa Katalina.

**Ruby s'attela à la coiffure de sa meilleure amie, ainsi qu'à son maquillage. La manucure avait été faite la veille au soir, ainsi que tous les soins du visage pour qu'elle ait une peau parfaite. Les cheveux de Katalina furent lissés puis rattachés en une tresse indienne dont quelques mèches s'échappaient sur le visage. Le maquillage fut simple, mais faisait ressortir le bleu des yeux de la future mariée. Lorsque Ruby eut finit de colorer les lèvres de son amie d'un rose pâle, on frappa à la porte.**

« Entrez ! » fit Ruby.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Marie et Madame Schneider.**

« Où est la petite ? » demanda Katalina.

« Avec son père ! » sourit Madame Schneider.

« Tu es ravissante Marie ! » complimenta Ruby.

« Merci ! » sourit la jeune sœur du Kaiser.

**La jeune fille de quinze ans était vêtue d'une très jolie robe rose qui avait une ceinture en soie blanche centrée au niveau du ventre, des petites ballerines roses bonbons et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon serré avec des mèches devant les yeux.**

« Je vais aller me préparer dans la pièce à côté. Et toi ma belle, tu vas mettre ta robe ! » dit Ruby avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Va la mettre. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que ça se passe autrement ! » lui sourit sa tante.

« Merci tante Lydia ! » dit Katalina en prenant la housse.

**Elle retourna derrière le paravent pour se changer.**

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle, les invités commençaient à arriver et ils furent accueillis par Jenny, Tipi et Patty qui étaient sublime dans leur robe. Patty avait attaché ses cheveux avec une barrette, Jenny les avait ondulés, et Tipi les avait attachés en une queue de cheval. Thomas arriva vers les filles et les remercia.**

« Bravo les filles ! Vous avez été parfaites sur ce coup-là ! » leur dit-il.

« On a fait que suivre les directives de ta fiancée ! » avoua Patty.

« Je crois que ta fille veut te voir ! » lui dit Jenny en regardant derrière elle.

**Thomas se retourna et vit que Monsieur Schneider avança vers lui avec Elena dans les bras. Thomas la prit dans ses bras doucement et la petite Elena commença à babiller de bonheur en reconnaissant les bras de son papa.**

« Bonjour ma princesse. Comme tu m'as manqué ! » lui murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

« Prends bien soin de ma nièce Thomas ! » lui dit Monsieur Schneider.

« Vous avez ma parole Monsieur ! » assura Thomas.

« Tu vas faire partie intégrante de notre famille, alors appelles-moi Eric ! » suggéra le père du Kaiser.

**Ils se serrèrent la main et Karl arriva.**

« L'un de vous a vu Sophia ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tourne-toi ! » lui conseilla Tipi.

**Karl-Heinz fit ce qu'elle dit et il se figea. Sophia venait d'apparaître dans une magnifique robe en satin rouge qui n'avait qu'une bretelle sur le côté gauche, et dont les courbures de la robe moulaient parfaitement le corps de la jeune française. Thomas poussa son beau-frère en direction de sa fiancée, puis le jeune nippon alla voir ses parents, toujours avec Elena dans ses bras.**

« T'as tombé la casquette mon fils ? » le charria son père.

« Papa, ne commence pas s'il te plaît ! » dit Thomas, un sourire en coin.

« Donne la petite à ton père que je t'arrange, et la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ! » lui ordonna sa mère.

**Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et passa sa fille à son père. Liliane arrangea son fils un peu mieux, lui resserra le nœud papillon et quand elle fut entièrement satisfaite de l'apparence de son fils unique, elle lui dit :**

« Je suis fière de toi mon garçon. Tu as non seulement réalisé ton rêve le plus cher en devenant professionnel, mais tu es devenu un homme et un père, et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse ! »

« Merci maman ! » répliqua Thomas, ému par les propos de sa mère.

**Il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui étonna Madame Price car son fils était rarement démonstratif en public. Il la relâcha et accueillit ses deux témoins.**

**Dans la pièce réservée à la mariée, Katalina venait de mettre ses chaussures blanches et quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était magnifique. Sa robe était sublime. Les bretelles étaient fines, le bustier avait été réajusté pour Katalina et avait été brodée en corset. Le reste de la robe était évasé mais pas très large, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ruby, qui avait mis sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, avait placé le voile de façon à ce qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec la coiffure. Marie s'approcha de sa cousine et lui tendit un bracelet avec des perles bleues.**

« Quelque chose de bleu ! » dit Marie en mettant le bracelet au poignet droit de sa cousine. « C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué ! »

« Quelque chose de vieux ! » dit Lydia en lui donnant une paire de boucles d'oreilles sertis d'émeraude mais très discret. « Ta mère les as porté le jour de son mariage, tout comme ta grand-mère et ton arrière grand-mère ! »

« Et toi ! » sourit Katalina.

« Quelque chose d'emprunté ! » fit Ruby en plaçant un collier en or avec un cœur serti d'un rubis. « Tu n'oublieras pas de me le rendre ! »

**On pouvait y décerner de l'amusement dans sa voix.**

« Mais, c'est le collier de ta mère ! » s'ahuri Katalina.

« Et je veux que tu le portes le jour de ton mariage ! » assura-t-elle.

**Katalina prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras en tentant de retenir ses sanglots.**

« C'est l'heure ! » annonça Julia en entrant dans la pièce avec trois bouquets de rose blanches dans les mains.

**Lydia embrassa sa nièce sur la joue puis sortit avec Marie.**

« Il manque quelque chose de neuf ! » angoissa Katalina en mettant les boucles d'oreilles.

**Julia se mit à sourire et lui tendit une petite boîte. Katalina la prit, l'ouvrit et y découvrit une jarretière blanche toute neuve.**

« Evidement ! » s'esclaffa la jeune allemande et elle la plaça à sa jambe droite.

**On frappa à la porte et Karl-Heinz entra.**

« Tu es magnifique Kat ! » souffla-t-il en apercevant sa cousine.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

**Ruby plaça le voile devant les yeux de Katalina, Julia lui passa son bouquet, ainsi qu'à Ruby, et les deux demoiselles d'honneurs sortirent de la pièce.**

« T'es prête ? » demanda Karl en lui tendant le bras.

« Je suis plus que prête ! » répondit-elle en tenant fermement son bouquet et en prenant le bras de son cousin.

**Dans la salle où a lieu la cérémonie, la musique au piano résonna et toutes les têtes se tournèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux demoiselles d'honneurs. Ruby en tête du cortège, suivit de Julia. **

**Quand Ruby passa près de Mark, ce dernier eut un énorme sourire sur le visage en voyant sa petite amie dans cette superbe robe. Quant à Ben, qui était avec Olivier près de Thomas en tant que témoin, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tellement sa fiancée était belle. La marche nuptiale retentit et tout le monde se leva. Katalina fit son entrée au bras de son cousin, et quand Thomas la vit, un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage. La future Madame Price avança pas à pas au bras du deuxième homme de sa vie, tout en dévorant Thomas du regard qui était à croquer dans son costume. Une fois à la hauteur de Thomas, Karl déposa un baiser sur la main de sa cousine avant de la confier à son rival et beau-frère. Karl-Heinz alla s'asseoir à côté de Sophia et une fois que tout le monde fut de nouveau assit, le prêtre commença à parler.**

« Mes chers enfants, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin d'unir Thomas et Katalina par les liens sacrés du mariage. Avant que je ne commence, si une personne souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! » dit-il.

**Rien !**

« Attention hein ! » plaisanta Katalina, faisant rire l'assemblée, ainsi que Thomas qui tenait les mains de sa fiancée.

« Thomas, veux-tu prendre Katalina ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » accepta Thomas.

« Katalina, veux-tu prendre Thomas ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux » accepta-t-elle.

« Les alliances ! » dit le prêtre.

**Daïchi, le petit frère d'Olivier, âgé de sept ans, avait été choisit pour apporter les alliances. Il avança dans son petit costume, un petit coussin rouge à la main où reposaient les alliances. **

« Thomas, prends l'alliance, et place-la au doigt de Katalina en répétant ces mots : '_Parce cette alliance, Katalina Schneider, je t'épouse' _! » dit le prêtre.

« Par cette alliance, Katalina Schneider, je t'épouse ! » répéta Thomas en plaçant la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa _femme_.

« Katalina, à ton tour. Répète ces mots en plaçant l'alliance : _'Par cette alliance, Thomas Price, je t'épouse' _! » dit le prêtre.

« Par cette alliance, Thomas Price, je t'épouse ! » répéta Katalina en plaçant l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Thomas.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Thomas, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! » déclara le prêtre.

**Thomas souleva le voile de Katalina, le plaçant derrière elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, sous les applaudissements des invités. Lorsque Thomas relâcha les lèvres de sa femme, il lui murmura :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« Je vous présente, Monsieur et Madame Thomas Price ! » annonça le prêtre.

**Tout le monde se leva et applaudit encore plus fort nos jeunes mariés.**

_**Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

**Après la cérémonie à l'église, tout le monde était réunis au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe du Japon, qui avait été décoré pour la réception. Les jeunes mariés étaient au milieu de la piste de danse et effectuaient leur première danse en tant que mari et femme. Plus loin, leurs témoins respectifs dansaient. Ben avec Julia, et Olivier avec Ruby. Le capitaine nippon essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son amie, mais c'était peine perdu, ce qui fit bien rire Ruby.**

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » couina Olivier.

« Désolé mais, même Mark danse mieux que toi ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens ! » ironisa Olivier.

« Regarde par toi-même ! Il danse avec Patty ! » informa Ruby.

**Tout en gardant Ruby contre lui pour la danse obligatoire des témoins, Olivier se retourna et vit que Mark dansait parfaitement bien avec Patty.**

« Comment il a apprit à danser ? » s'étonna Olivier.

« Il m'a demandé de lui apprendre il y a deux jours pour éviter de passer pour un parfait abruti ! » s'esclaffa Ruby.

**Ben passa près d'eux avec Julia, et donna un coup derrière la tête à Olivier en riant.**

« T'es vraiment pas doué avec tes pieds, sauf quand t'as un ballon avec toi ! » se moqua Ben.

**Olivier soupira et continua de danser, ou plutôt, essaya de danser. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Olivier prit Patty avec lui, et Ruby fila avec Mark. **

**Du côté des jeunes mariés, Thomas ne quittait pas sa femme du regard.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es tellement belle ! » répondit-il, la faisant rougir.

**Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que son cousin ne vienne réclamer une danse avec sa cousine. Thomas accepta et dansa avec Sophia. Lorsque les mariés eurent finalement dansés avec tout le monde, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un l'autre, quand la voix de Ruby se fit entendre dans le micro et qu'elle annonça :**

« C'est l'heure de lancer le bouquet Kitty ! »

**Katalina grogna en entendant ce surnom débile qu'elle détestait tant, et se laissa entraîner vers l'estrade par Tipi et Sophia. Toutes les filles se regroupèrent derrière elle et Katalina lança son bouquet. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il était tombé dans mes bras de… Jenny ! Elle éclata de rire et Julian entourant les épaules de Philippe en lui disant :**

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant ! »

**Sophia entraîna Katalina hors de l'estrade et la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Julia poussa Thomas vers sa femme, et ce fut à son tour. Katalina avait profité de l'inattention de son mari pour abaisser un peu sa jarretière, et elle remonta sa robe jusqu'à sa cuisse, provoquant les sifflements de la foule, surtout es garçons. Thomas s'agenouilla mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ben lui cria :**

« Avec les dents Tom ! »

**Il se reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Julia, faisant rire les autres. Thomas souffla un bon coup puis enleva la jarretière de Katalina avec les dents. Des sifflements se firent entendre et quand Thomas eut enlevé la jarretière, il se releva et la balança sur Philippe.**

« Désolé mec, mais Jenny a attrapé le bouquet ! » s'esclaffa Thomas.

**Jenny et Philippe furent prit en photo, puis la fête continua. Katalina alla prendre sa fille des bras de sa tante, car elle voulait profiter de son bébé avant de partir pour sa nuit de noce avec Thomas. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et berça sa fille.**

« On va devoir couper le gâteau mon amour ! » lui dit Thomas en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

« Juste cinq minutes. Ce soir, on va encore être séparé d'elle ! » s'attrista Katalina.

« Mais dis toi qu'à partir de demain, on aura notre fille pour nous et rien que pour nous car le mariage sera passé. Et on profitera de chaque instant tous les trois ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Je t'aime Thomas Price ! De tout mon cœur ! » confessa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Madame Price ! » sourit-il.

**Elle lui rendit son sourire. Thomas se releva et embrassa son épouse.**

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard.**_

**Il était temps pour nos jeunes mariés de partir à l'hôtel où les filles avaient réservées pour Tom et Kat. Thomas serrait sa fille endormit dans ses bras, tandis que Kat rendait le collier à Ruby, tout en la prenant dans ses bras, puis les boucles d'oreilles à sa tante mais cette dernière lui dit de les garder alors elle les replaça dans leur boîte. Tous les invités félicitèrent les jeunes mariés puis, une fois que Katalina eut embrassé sa fille endormi, elle la passa à la mère de Thomas et fut tiré par Ruby. Elle tendit au couple une clé.**

« C'est la clé de votre chambre. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fais pour la garder avec nous, c'est Julia la responsable ! » expliqua Ruby.

« Elle a fait les yeux doux au réceptionniste ! » ricana Sophia.

« On s'en fou de savoir comment j'ai fais ! Des affaires vous attendent dans la chambre, maintenant vous filez et vous profitez de votre nuit de noce ! Allez, du vent ! » les pressa Julia.

**Katalina serra la jeune française dans ses bras en lui murmurant :**

« Merci ! »

**Katalina prit son cousin dans ses bras une dernière fois et suivit Thomas. **

_**A l'hôtel.**_

**Tom et Kat étaient devant leur chambre d'hôtel et Thomas ouvrit la porte. Avant d'entrer, il porta Katalina dans ses bras comme une mariée, tradition oblige, et entra dans leur nid d'amour. Sans savoir comment, Thomas réussit à verrouiller la porte de la chambre tout en gardant sa femme dans ses bras. **

« Où est-ce que je vous dépose Mademoiselle ? » demanda Thomas en souriant.

« Euh, sur le lit ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Et c'est Madame ! »

**Le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit et il déposa la jeune allemande sur le lit moelleux.**

« Tu crois qu'on peut ? » questionna Thomas tout bas, le front contre celui de sa femme.

« Ruby a appelé ma gynécologue et elle lui a assuré qu'on pouvait ! » répondit-elle.

« Je t'aime mon amour. Plus que tout au monde ! » dit-il avec amour.

« Viens par là ! » susurra-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

**Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils partagèrent un baiser passionné. Katalina se releva doucement avec l'aide de Thomas. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui défit son nœud papillon, lui enleva la veste et lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise blanche. Elle fit glisser le tissu le long du corps de son mari, tout en lui caressant les épaules. Thomas fit lentement glisser la robe de mariée de Katalina le long du corps de la jeune allemande, la laissant en sous-vêtement. **

**Il posa ses mains sous les fesses de Katalina et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Thomas et ce dernier grimpa sur le lit, y allongeant son épouse sur le dos. Les mains de Katalina se baladèrent le long du torse du jeune nippon et descendirent jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon. En moins d'une minute, le pantalon avait rejoint le reste des affaires au sol. Thomas prit conscience d'une chose et stoppa ses baisers puis se redressa.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Katalina.

« J'ai pas de préservatif ! » répondit Thomas.

**Le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner, ce qui étonna les jeunes mariés. Katalina décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« Tiroir de la table de nuit ! Ne cassez pas le lit ! Bisou ! »_

**Et ça raccrocha ! Ayant reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie, Katalina éclata de rire tout en reposant le téléphone sur son socle.**

« Quoi ? » questionna Thomas.

**Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle en sortit une boîte de préservatif, qu'elle montra à Thomas.**

« Ruby ! » répondit Katalina face à l'étonnement de Thomas.

« Bien sûr ! » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Katalina prit un préservatif dans la main, et reposa la boîte sur la table de nuit. Thomas reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, puis ils se placèrent tous les deux sous les draps, avant de se débarrasser l'un l'autre des derniers vêtements qui leur restaient. Thomas mit le préservatif et se plaça entre les jambes de Katalina. Il fit attention à ne pas l'écraser et entra doucement en elle. **

**Lorsqu'il fut complètement en elle, ils lâchèrent tout deux un soupir de plaisir et de bien-être. Thomas resta immobile, le temps que Katalina reprenne l'habitude de la taille de son mari.**

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout tremblant.

« Ça m'a manqué ! » avoua-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue de Thomas.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon amour. T'es ma femme, et jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal. Elena et toi êtes tout pour moi ! » confia-t-il.

« Je sais tout ça mon bébé. Et je ressens la même chose ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Thomas commença à bouger lentement, les électrisant tous les deux. N'ayant plus fait l'amour depuis plus de six mois, Katalina était en flamme, tout comme Thomas. Ils se dévoraient des yeux tandis que Thomas accentuait ses pénétrations.**

« Plus vite. Thomas plus vite ! » gémit Katalina.

**Il obéit et accéléra, mais tout en restant doux. Ils sentirent tout deux un feu brûlant au niveau de leur bas ventre et, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, heureusement juste à temps car ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Leurs cris furent recouverts par le baiser et ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. **

**Thomas roula de façon à se retrouver sur le dos. Katalina enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son mari, tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle se leva de l'endroit où elle était car chaque fois qu'elle respirait, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de faire des câlins car Thomas était toujours en elle. Elle s'allongea sur le dos mais sentit bien vite l'absence de Thomas, alors elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se calma grâce aux battements de son coeur. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Katalina. **

« Je suis fatigué ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. Toute la pression du mariage est retombée, mais je ressens aussi les effets de la saison dans mes muscles ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas d'attaque pour un second round ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je t'aime Thomas ! » marmonna-t-elle en sombrant dans le sommeil.

« Je t'aime Madame Price ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Redis-le ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Je t'aime, Madame Price ! » répéta-t-il.

**Katalina laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur, et s'endormit dans les bras de son mari, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.**

**Alors que nos jeunes mariés profitent de leur moment de bonheur dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les autres couples sont plus heureux que jamais. Patty prépare son départ pour Barcelone avec Olivier, Julia devient de plus en plus demandeuse envers Ben sur le plan sexuel, Sophia ne cesse de regarder sa bague de fiançailles en pensant à son mariage à venir, Ruby aide Mark à reprendre des forces à cause de ses douleurs dû à la dure saison qu'il a effectué au sein de la Juve, Jenny et Tipi sont toujours au petit soin avec leur mari et petit ami, Evelyn fait visiter sa ville natale à son mari, et Lara profite à fond de ses retrouvailles avec Johnny. Que va-t-il se passer pendant que les Price roucoulent tranquillement à l'hôtel ?**


	39. Après la fête, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture, la seconde partie dans quelques jours !

* * *

_**Chez le père de Ben.**_

**Le lendemain du mariage de Tom et Kat, les futurs parents étaient endormis dans la chambre de Ben. Le jeune japonais était allongé sur le ventre et dormait profondément, mais c'est surtout que Julia l'avait épuisé la nuit dernière. La jeune française entra dans la chambre vêtue d'un t-shirt à Ben qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit Ben dans le lit. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de reluquer la chute de rein de son fiancé, car le drap ne recouvrait que les fesses de Ben. **

« Arrête de me mater ! » marmonna Ben en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te mate ? » demanda Julia en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« T'es toujours en train de me mater ! » répondit-il en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

**Lorsque ses yeux furent réhabitués à la luminosité de la chambre, il sourit en croisant le regard de sa bien-aimée.**

« Bonjour ! » dit-il avec une voix endormit.

« Bonjour ! » retourna-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu étais moins habillée quand on s'est couché ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Nausées matinales ! » répondit-elle.

« Je m'en doutais ! » dit-il avant de refermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

« Tu me fais la tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu m'as épuisé cette nuit, et j'ai mal partout ! » répondit-il.

**Elle se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir sur les fesses de Ben.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna-t-il.

**Au lieu de répondre, elle frictionna ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer et elle administra un massage à Ben, qui se mit à soupirer de bonheur. Le massage le détendit, et donna le loisir à Julia de le caresser à sa guise.**

« Profites-en bien pour me peloter ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Julia se baissa de façon à ce que sa bouche se colle contre l'oreille de Ben et elle lui susurra :**

« Tu sais que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ? »

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Ben esquissa un sourire et se retourna sur le dos. Aussitôt, son intimité toucha celle de Julia, les électrisant tous les deux. Ben posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Julia, et entra en elle très lentement, la faisant languir. Lorsque son sexe buta le fond de son ventre, il lâcha un râle de plaisir et Julia rejeta sa tête en arrière.**

« T'en a jamais assez ! » soupira Ben.

« Autant en profiter avant que je ne devienne une baleine ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu seras magnifique ! » lui assura-t-il avant de bouger ses hanches.

**Il se mit en position assise et débarrassa sa fiancée de son t-shirt encombrant, révélant la poitrine généreuse de la jeune footballeuse. **

« Ils ont grossis ! » fit remarquer Ben en souriant.

« Petit coquin, va ! » sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Je…t'aime… ! » dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Hum…je…hum…t'aime…aussi… ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Ben tandis que le jeune nippon ravageait le cou de sa belle, tout en restant assit, laissant le loisir à Julia de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Julia bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite, au grand damne de Ben qui n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point de non-retour, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'atteindre sans elle. Il se rallongea sur le dos, attirant Julia avec lui et roula de façon à se retrouver au dessus.**

« Je croyais que t'aimais quand j'étais au dessus ? » demanda-t-elle en remontant une de ses jambes.

« Oui mais, pas ce matin ! » répondit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

**Il se remit à bouger et fit de lent va et viens, ce qui émoustilla Julia. Les parois vaginales de Julia se contractèrent autour de Ben, qui sentit qu'elle n'était plus très loin de son apogée, alors il accéléra la cadence, obligeant Julia à étouffer ses cris de plaisir en embrassant Ben plus férocement. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, comme à chaque fois. Ben s'enleva de Julia et se mit sur le dos, reprenant son souffle. Julia remonta le drap pour recouvrir sa poitrine dénudée et se blottit contre son fougueux amant.**

« J'ai hâte que le petit naisse ! » soupira Julia.

« Moi aussi, même si j'ai un peu la trouille ! » confia Ben.

**Julia se releva de façon à le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :**

« Tout se passera bien. Tu seras un père formidable avec ton fils Ben Becker ! »

« Toujours persuadé que c'est un garçon ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison ! » se vanta-t-elle.

**Ben se mit à rire, suivit de Julia.**

« Et si c'était une fille, comment tu voudrais qu'on l'appelle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suis persuadé de porter un petit mec alors, je ne me suis pas focalisé sur un prénom féminin ! » répondit-elle.

« Si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera comme ton père ! » dit Ben.

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ! Je sais à quel point tu adorais ton père, et puis, je l'aimais bien moi aussi ! Il m'a très vite accepté dans la famille quand tu m'as présenté à lui ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je t'aime tellement Ben ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant avec tout son amour.

**Ben lui rendit son baiser et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent et Julia se blottit un peu plus contre son fiancé.**

« Sophia sera la marraine ! » dit Julia.

« Et Olivier sera le parrain ! » répliqua Ben.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » répéta-t-il.

« Bien ! » fit-elle.

« Bien ! » répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

**Julia éclata de rire, rapidement imitée par Ben.**

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ben à sa fiancée.

« Rien ! » répondit Julia en retenant un bâillement.

« Comme tu veux ma beauté ! » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

**Julia sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent, et elle s'endormit dans les bras protecteur de Ben.**

« Je t'aime Julia ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Moi aussi ! » soupira-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil salvateur.

_**Chez les Landers.**_

**Malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille, Ruby s'était réveillée à huit heures du matin. Quant à Mark, il dormait comme un bébé. La jeune allemande était déjà douchée et habillée, et elle était en ce moment même dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec sa belle-mère.**

« C'est étrange qu'il dorme toujours. Il est plus de dix heures ! » s'étonna Madame Landers.

« Vous savez, il ne s'est pas ménagé cette année au club. Il est souvent rentré complètement épuisé de ses matchs, ou même des entraînements ! » expliqua Ruby. « Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais le requinquer avec un massage du tonnerre comme me l'a appris ma mère ! »

« Que faisait-elle dans la vie ? » demanda Madame Landers.

« Elle était kinésithérapeute. Quand j'étais petite et que je n'avais pas école, elle m'emmenait souvent à son cabinet, avec Katalina. On regardait attentivement ce qu'elle faisait, et ça nous sert beaucoup ! » répondit Ruby.

« Et votre père ? » demanda de nouveau Madame Landers.

« Il était prof de sport. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a entraîné au volley avant son décès. Si j'ai continué dans ce sport, c'est parce que j'avais promis à mon père de toujours suivre mes rêves ! » dit Ruby.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » dit Madame Landers, sincère.

**Ruby esquissa un petit sourire. **

« Est-ce que ça va, Ruby ? » demanda Madame Landers.

« Oui, euh, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop parler de mes parents. C'est trop douloureux ! » avoua Ruby.

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne te demanderai plus rien à leur sujet, c'est promit ! » dit Madame Landers.

« Merci Madame Landers ! » sourit Ruby.

« Voyons, tu fais partie de la famille alors appelles-moi Patricia ! » suggéra Madame Landers.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Ruby.

**Ruby posa son verre vide de jus d'orange dans l'évier et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Il était presque onze heures !**

« Je vais réveiller Mark ! » annonça-t-elle.

« Je vais lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner ! » dit Madame Landers.

**Ruby sortit de la cuisine et monta dans la chambre de son petit ami. En chemin, elle croisa les deux petits frères de Mark en train de se chamailler.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle en les séparant.

« Adam refuse de me rendre mon ballon ! » se plaignit Tim, le plus jeune.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui ai juste emprunté pour aller jouer au foot dehors parce que le mien est crevé ! » rétorqua Adam.

« Ecoutez les garçons, ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour un ballon. Il y a plus grave dans la vie. Et puis, vous êtes frères. Vous devez apprendre à partager. D'accord Tim ? » expliqua Ruby.

« Oui ! » acquiesça le plus jeune.

« Allez jouer tous les deux ! » leur dit-elle.

**Adam et Tim s'étaient serrés la main en guise de réconciliation et descendirent en courant dans leur jardin. Cette fois, c'est la jeune Sarah qui vint voir Ruby. Elle était encore en pyjama et ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle tenait deux robes d'étés dans chaque main : l'une bleu, et l'autre verte avec des motifs floraux.**

« Ruby tu peux m'aider ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » questionna Ruby.

« Je ne sais pas laquelle mettre ! » soupira Sarah en montrant ses deux robes.

« Viens ! » lui dit Ruby en entrant dans la chambre de la petite sœur de Mark.

**Elle regarda dans l'armoire de Sarah, et en sortit une jolie robe d'été rose pale. Elle la prit et la tendit à Sarah.**

« Celle-ci t'iras à merveilles ! » lui assura Ruby.

« Mais, j'avais choisis ces deux-là ! » s'étonna Sarah en montra les deux robes qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains.

« Tu sais ce que je fais quand j'hésite entre deux paires de chaussures ? » demanda Ruby.

« Non ! » répondit Sarah.

« J'en prends une qui n'était pas dans mon dilemme, et je ne rends pas ton frère dingue à cause du temps que je passe à me préparer ! » plaisanta Ruby.

**Sarah éclata de rire et prit la robe rose que lui avait choisit Ruby. Ruby rangea les deux autres robes dans le placard de Sarah et la laissa s'habiller. Ce que Ruby ne savait pas, c'est que Mark avait assisté à toute la scène, ainsi que la médiation entre ses deux jeunes frères. Quand Ruby entra dans la chambre, elle trouva Mark en train de prendre un jean et un t-shirt dans sa valise.**

« T'es réveillé, enfin ! » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ouais, et toi, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse de Mark.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec mes frères et ma sœur ! » répondit-il.

« Je n'allais pas laisser tes frères s'entretuer à cause d'un ballon, et encore moins laisser ta sœur hésiter entre deux robes. Quelle sorte de grande sœur je serai ? » sourit-elle.

**Mark lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Ruby le repoussa gentiment avec ses mains qui étaient posées sur son torse, et lui dit avec un sourire en coin :**

« D'abord vous allez prendre une douche Monsieur Landers avant d'espérer quoi que ce soit de moi ! »

« Tu ne changeras jamais ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » rit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Mark. « Fais vite, ta mère te prépare un délicieux petit déjeuner ! »

« Oui mon Capitaine ! » ironisa Mark.

« Crétin ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui tapant le bras.

**Elle sortit de la chambre pour retourner dans la cuisine aider sa belle-mère, et Mark prit ses affaires et alla prendre une douche froide, car il avait très chaud. Il faut dire que les étés au Japon était très chaud, encore plus qu'en Italie. Une fois propre et habillé, Mark descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre sa mère et sa copine. Arrivée dans la pièce, son ventre se mit à gargouiller en sentant l'odeur du café chaud et des croissants. Ruby éclata de rire avant de verser du jus d'orange frais dans un verre pour Mark.**

« Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa mère.

« Ouais, ça fait du bien de dormir jusqu'à l'heure qu'on veut ! » répondit-il en se touchant l'épaule gauche.

**Il retint une grimace de douleur, surtout lorsqu'il s'installa sur une chaise.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Ruby.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être froissé quelque chose ! » grogna-t-il.

**Ruby reposa la cafetière sur son socle et alla se placer derrière Mark. Elle posa ses doigts à l'endroit où Mark avait mal et sentit comme une tension dans son muscle. Elle le massa durant quelques minutes, en appuyant de temps en temps sur la peau pour l'alléger, et quand elle eut finit, elle relâcha la pression de l'épaule de Mark, et ce dernier bougea son épaule doucement. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ne ressentait plus rien.**

« T'as vraiment des doigts de fées ! » sourit-il à l'attention de Ruby.

« C'est de famille ! » dit simplement Ruby.

« Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » leur demanda Patricia.

« Je crois qu'on va rester là. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec Adam et Tim avant qu'on reparte pour l'Italie ! » dit Mark.

« Vous repartez déjà ? » s'attrista Madame Landers.

« Il nous reste encore deux semaines avant la reprise de l'entraînement ! » lui assura Ruby.

**La mère de Mark afficha un air plus serein, ravie que son fils reste encore un peu chez eux. Elle savait que la carrière de Mark était très importante pour lui mais ça lui manquait de ne plus avoir son fils aîné à la maison tous les jours. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'il réalisait son rêve de gosse !**

_**Chez la famille de Thomas.**_

**Dans la grande maison de Thomas, les parents Price prenaient le petit déjeuner avec les parents du Kaiser et la jeune Marie, qui, elle-même, s'occupait de sa petite nièce Elena. **

**Pendant ce temps dans une des chambres, Karl était en train de regarder Sophia dormir paisiblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa chute de rein, qui le faisait tellement craquer. La jeune française ne portait rien d'autre qu'une nuisette en satin noir. Le drap s'arrêtait au niveau de ses fesses, à peine recouvertes par le bout de tissu noir de son fin vêtement. Sophia était allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournait vers Karl. A son annulaire gauche, la bague de fiançailles brillait à la lumière du soleil qui transperçait les rideaux de la chambre. Dans son inconscience, Sophia savait que Karl était réveillé et qu'il la regardait dormir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune française lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Karl caresser son dos.**

« Je sais que tu es réveillée ma belle ! » fit la voix de Karl.

« Humm ! » marmonna Sophia avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fiancé, et elle vit tout l'amour que Karl avait pour elle.**

« Bonjour vous ! » sourit Karl.

« Bonjour ! Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Sophia.

« Aucune idée ! Depuis que je suis réveillé, je ne fais que te regarder dormir » dit le Kaiser.

« Comme d'habitude quoi ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle chercha le drap avec ses mains, et lorsque le tissu se matérialisa sous ses doigts, elle le tira sur sa tête.**

« Sophia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Karl, un sourire en coin.

« Je dors ! » répondit-elle.

« Allez, debout feignasse. Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte, qu'on fasse quelque chose d'amusant ? » questionna-t-il en tirant sur le drap.

« Dormir c'est amusant ! »

**Voilà ce que répondit Sophia. Karl éclata de rire devant la répartie de sa fiancée. Il souleva le drap et entoura un bras autour de la taille de Sophia, puis l'attira vers lui.**

« Laisse-moi dormir ! » rouspéta Sophia.

**Au lieu de répondre, il embrassa le cou de la jeune fille tendrement. Ça fit réagir Sophia au quart de tour et elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle sentit la main gauche de Karl se frayer un chemin sur ses cuisses dénudées. **

« Tu crois que…c'est le moment pour….ce genre de sport ? » haleta Sophia.

« Ça dépend. T'es partante ? » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« Et comment que je suis partante ! » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers son fiancé.

**Elle attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Karl se retrouva rapidement entre les jambes de Sophia mais, au moment où leurs corps en réclamaient plus, on frappa à la porte.**

_« Karl, Sophia, vous êtes réveillés ? »_

**Madame Price !**

« Et merde ! » marmonna Karl.

**Il se leva, passa un t-shirt et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Heureusement qu'il avait un caleçon !**

« Bonjour Madame Price ! » dit Karl, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Karl-Heinz ! Euh, c'était pour vous dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt et que nous allons sortir pour la journée avec tes parents et ta petite sœur. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper d'Elena ? » demanda Liliane.

« Bien sûr ! On descend tout de suite ! » répondit Karl-Heinz.

**Madame Price repartit et Karl ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers Sophia qui était en train de passer un pantalon de survêtement et la veste assortit.**

« Ce sera pour une autre fois ! » lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Ça ne t'embête pas qu'on passe la journée à s'occuper de ma filleule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-elle en scellant la discussion par un baiser.

**Karl alla mettre un short puis ils descendirent tous les deux dans le salon où ils virent tout le monde déjà habillés, prêt à sortir. Elena dormait paisiblement dans son maxi-cosy.**

« Euh, alors tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour Elena est juste là, et, les biberons sont à donner toutes les… » commença Madame Price mais Sophia la coupa.

« Toutes les deux heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Price, on s'en sortira ! »

« S'il y a le moindre problème, vous nous appeler ! » insista Liliane.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Sophia.

« Voici un double des clés de la maison au cas où vous avez envie de sortir avec la petite ! » dit Monsieur Price en tendant un jeu de clé à Karl-Heinz.

**Après avoir rassuré la mère de Thomas, tout ce petit monde sortit et Karl et Sophia allèrent dans la cuisine déjeuner tranquillement. **

« Dire que dans deux semaines on reprend le chemin des entraînements ! » soupira Karl.

« Je vois que t'es ravi ! » s'amusa Sophia en se servant du jus de fruit.

« On n'a même pas le temps de profiter de nos vacances ! » se plaignit-il.

« Oh, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est en vacances, alors arrête de te plaindre ! » lui somma-t-elle en lui donnant un verre de jus.

**Karl sourit à sa compagne, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Après le petit déjeuner, Karl alla prendre une douche et Sophia rangea la cuisine et surveilla sa nièce une fois la cuisine terminée. Elena avait le sommeil lourd. Elle était apaisée quand elle dormait. Deux bras musclés vinrent entourer Sophia par la taille. Elle reconnut l'étreinte de Karl.**

« Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

**Sophia ne prononça pas un mot et se retourna pour faire face à Karl, tout en restant dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit direction la salle de bain. Une fois lavée, elle se sécha et s'habilla d'une jupe en jean blanche, d'un bustier noir et d'une paire de botte noire. Elle se sécha les cheveux rapidement et se coiffa d'un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle rejoignit son fiancé dans le salon des Price et se stoppa en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elena était réveillée, et Karl l'avait dans les bras, jouant avec elle. Elle se mit à rire lorsque Karl lui chatouillait affectueusement le cou. Sophia détailla un peu plus la tenue du Kaiser. Il portait un jean délavé, un t-shirt rouge et une paire de basket assortit. **

_« Cette journée passée seule avec Elena sera un très bon entraînement pour nous ! » se dit Sophia._

**Elle décida de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller voir Karl.**

« Je vois que Mademoiselle est réveillée ! » sourit la jeune française.

« Et oui ! » dit Karl, lui aussi en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de notre journée ? » demanda Sophia.

« On pourrait sortir cette après-midi et se balader avec la petite ! » proposa Karl.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Sophia.

**Jusqu'à treize heures, Karl et Sophia s'occupaient avec bonheur d'Elena. Surprenant Sophia, Karl-Heinz savait très bien changer les couches et préparer les biberons de lait. Elle préféra ne rien dire et sourit intérieurement en pensant que son fiancé deviendra un père formidable lorsque ce sera leur tour de devenir parents. Nos jeunes tourtereaux vérifièrent qu'il ne leur manquait rien pour cette promenade, et après avoir placé Elena dans sa poussette, ils sortirent de la demeure Price, en prévenant le majordome de la famille qu'ils sortaient l'après-midi avec Elena prendre l'air !**


	40. Après la fête, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chez Patty.**_

**Les rayons du soleil transpercèrent les rideaux d'un appartement et la lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre, où Olivier dormait. Il fut réveillé par cet éclat lumineux sur son visage et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul dans le lit. Après s'être habitué à la lumière du jour, il s'assit sur le lit en bâillant, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Patty qui était déjà habillée. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean, un haut classique rose et une paire de ballerines assorties au haut.**

« Enfin réveillé, Monsieur le Paresseux ! » sourit-elle.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Olivier d'une voix endormit.

« Bientôt onze heures ! » répondit-elle.

« Il est si tard que ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et, tu es debout depuis quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Huit heures et demi ! » dit-elle.

**Olivier soupira, encore à moitié endormit, ce qui fit rire Patty.**

« Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner. En attendant, file vite prendre une douche ! » ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle sortit de la chambre en riant. Olivier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres. Après une douche salvatrice, il s'habilla, puis rejoignit Patty dans la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture taquina les narines d'Olivier.**

« Ça sent drôlement bon ! » dit-il en s'asseyant à table.

**Patty déposa un petit déjeuner de roi devant Olivier : jus d'orange frais, croissant et pain au chocolat tout chaud, un bol de céréales et du café fumant !**

« Tu t'es levé à quelle heure pour faire tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une question d'habitude. Bonne appétit ! » lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

**Pendant qu'Olivier mangeait, Patty retourna dans le salon et fit le tri dans ses papiers. En tant que propriétaire de son appartement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le vendre, le louer, ou bien le garder pour elle. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il resterait inhabitable durant la moitié de l'année, et Patty l'occuperait quand elle viendrait durant les vacances avec Olivier. Elle cogitait pendant une bonne heure mais pendant qu'elle cherchait une solution, elle n'entendit pas Olivier approcher.**

« Patty ? » l'appela-t-il.

**Elle sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur.**

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle depuis la cuisine et comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

**Pour toute réponse, elle soupira bruyamment tout en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.**

« A ce point là ? » pouffa Olivier.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Olivier. C'est à propos de l'appartement, et depuis que je me suis réveillée, j'essaye de trouver une solution mais, rien ne vient. Je dois être en train de rouiller ! » conclu-t-elle.

**Olivier fit lever Patty de sa chaise, s'assit à sa place et la fit rasseoir sur ses genoux.**

« Explique-moi ce qui te tracasse ! » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Et bien voilà, tu sais que je suis propriétaire de l'appartement ? » commença-t-elle.

**Il acquiesça. **

« Je n'arrête pas de me poser la question pour savoir si je vends l'appartement, si je le loue, ou si je le garde. Si je le garde, il restera inhabitable pendant qu'on sera en Espagne, et ça me fait chier! » poursuivit-elle.

« Tu commences à parler comme Bruce ! » s'amusa Olivier.

« Je sais ! » se désola-t-elle.

« Et si tu le louais ? » suggéra Olivier.

« D'accord mais, à qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A quelqu'un de confiance, et qui a vraiment besoin d'un grand espace ! » répondit-il.

**Patty allait abandonner l'idée quand soudain, elle y pensa.**

« Je sais ! » dit-elle.

« Qui ? » demanda Olivier.

**Patty ne répondit pas !**

« Patty ? » appela-t-il.

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Tu me dis à qui tu vas louer l'appartement ? » pressa-t-il.

« Un peu de patience mon chéri. Il faut que j'en parle à ta mère car c'est grâce à elle que l'appartement m'appartient ! En route ! » dit-elle.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Chez ta mère. Depuis que tu es revenu, combien de temps as-tu passé avec ton frère et ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu marques un point ! » répondit-il.

**Patty ferma son appartement et elle et Olivier partirent en direction de la maison des Atton.**

_**Chez Julian et Tipi.**_

**Dans la demeure des Ross, Julian jouait dans le salon avec Ethan, son fils de quatre mois et demi, quand Tipi arriva.**

« Bonjour mon amour ! » sourit Julian en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ! » répondit Tipi en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un café me suffira ! » répondit-elle.

**Julian donna le petit Ethan à son épouse, l'embrassa sur le joue et partit dans la cuisine, laissant mère et fils seul un moment. Reconnaissant l'étreinte de sa mère, Ethan se blottit contre sa mère en bâillant.**

« T'as sommeil mon trésor ? » murmura Tipi.

**Pour toute réponse, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa mère. Tipi s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, tout en berçant son fils, et elle ne remarqua même pas que Julian la regardait avec amour. Il décida de sortir de sa cachette et vint s'asseoir près de son épouse, déposant la tasse de café fumante sur la table basse.**

« C'est fou la vitesse avec laquelle il s'endort lorsqu'il est dans tes bras ! » dit-il en entourant les épaules de sa femme.

« Quand il est dans tes bras aussi il s'endort vite ! » retourna-t-elle.

**Julian se mit à rire doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils, mais Tipi se leva et monta dans la chambre déposer Ethan dans son berceau afin qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Elle revint dans le salon cinq minutes plus tard et se rassit aux côtés de Julian, prit la tasse de café encore chaude et se blottit contre son mari. Elle but une gorgée du liquide chaud et profita de ce moment dans les bras de Julian.**

« Tu t'es levé tôt ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il était huit heures et demi, et mes parents sont venus nous ramener le petit juste après ! » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! » lui dit-elle.

« Avec toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé dans l'organisation du mariage de Tom, tu avais bien besoin de te reposer ! » avoua-t-il.

**Tipi déposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse, puis se retourna vers son mari, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur que connaissait très bien Julian.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai une idée derrière la tête ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Quand tu me regardes comme ça, il y a toujours une raison ! » sourit-il.

« Tu me connais que trop bien ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur Julian.

**Il plaça automatiquement ses mains sur les hanches de son épouse et la rapprocha de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince des Pelouses quand Tipi l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre au début, mais la jeune femme passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Julian, qui ouvrit la bouche avec plaisir. Aussitôt, leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre dans un ballet frénétique et sensuel. **

« Le petit dort ! » murmura Julian.

« Faudra être très silencieux ! » dit Tipi sur le même ton que lui.

« Excellente suggestion. On va voir si tu en es capable parce que, ça n'a pas été le cas cette nuit ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Julian ne dit rien et attira sa femme pour un nouveau baiser plein de passion. Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol, et Julian couvrit Tipi avec la fine couverture polaire qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Tipi souleva ses hanches et se laissa glisser sur Julian qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, et Tipi dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas crier lorsque Julian mordilla un bout de peau sur sa clavicule. Sous le coup du plaisir, qui fut encore plus violent que la nuit précédente, Tipi griffa le dos de Julian, qui laissa échapper une plainte rauque. L'orgasme les frappa, et ils étaient à bout de souffle. Tipi se laissa tomber sur son mari et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.**

« Tu vois, je n'ai pas crié ! » dit-elle, toute essoufflée.

« Non, mais tu m'as griffé ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Oh ça va ! Ce n'était pas pire que le jour de la naissance d'Ethan ! » la charria-t-il.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne plus en parler ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Je plaisante mon amour ! » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Hier, pendant la cérémonie, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à notre mariage ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Elle se releva et regarda Julian, tout en restant dans la même position.**

« Quand Thomas et Katalina ont échangés leurs vœux, je n'arrêtais pas de revivre nos propres échanges. C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas aussi nombreux qu'hier mais, je revivais notre mariage, et je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir accepté de t'épouser. Je t'aime Julian Ross, depuis toujours, et ça ne changera jamais ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Je t'aime tellement Tipi ! » murmura Julian en la serrant dans ses bras.

**Après quelques minutes de silence, Julian se leva, gardant Tipi dans ses bras, et monta dans la salle de bain, où ils prirent une douche salvatrice. Une fois lavés et habillés, ils prirent la décision de rester chez eux toute la journée, et de profiter de chaque minute l'un avec l'autre, ainsi qu'avec leur petit garçon qui aurait cinq mois dans deux semaines !**

_**Chez Philippe et Jenny.**_

**Jenny était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure, et elle avait déjà prit sa douche. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon moulant noir, d'une tunique beige sans manche, et d'une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que le haut. Elle était assise dans le petit salon de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Philippe depuis qu'elle était rentrée de New-York l'année dernière. Elle et Philippe n'étaient ensemble que depuis un an, mais elle rêvait déjà de devenir sa femme, et la mère de ses enfants. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais elle avait très envie de tomber enceinte. Bien sûr, elle prenait la pilule, et Philippe utilisait des préservatifs lors de chaque rapport, mais Jenny ravalait à chaque fois ses idées de devenir mère comme sa meilleure amie et comme Katalina. Elle adorait Ethan, qui était son filleul, mais elle nourrissait le désir de pouponner son propre enfant, comme ce sera bientôt le cas de Julia et Ben. **

_« Jenny ? »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et son regard se posa sur son petit ami, qui était dans l'encadrement de leur chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon bleu.**

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout va bien. Je réfléchissais ! » répondit-elle.

« Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« A rien d'important ! » assura-t-elle. « Va prendre une douche. Je vais te préparer de quoi manger ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Une fois que Philippe fut dans la salle de bain, Jenny chassa ses pensées de la tête, et s'attela à la cuisine. **

**De son côté, Philippe fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau, tout en se posant des questions. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses, le plus souvent à sa vie avec Jenny. Il était heureux d'être avec elle depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Amérique, mais il voulait passer la prochaine étape dans leur relation. La première avait été franchit dès son arrivée, c'est-à-dire l'emménagement de Jenny chez lui. La seconde s'était passé quatre mois après son emménagement, et ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur innocence ce jour-là. Maintenant, la troisième étape que Philippe voulait franchir, c'était l'engagement. Il avait acheté une bague de fiançailles, qu'il avait très soigneusement cachée, sans le dire à personne, pas même à Julian qui était son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais surtout, il ne savait pas si Jenny était prête à s'engager avec lui. **

_« Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Julian. Il pourrait me conseiller ! » pensa Philippe._

**Se promettant de questionner son meilleur ami, Philippe ferma le robinet d'eau et sortit de la douche puis se sécha. Il s'habilla d'un ensemble de survêtement noir et blanc, et rejoignit Jenny dans la cuisine. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée rien que tous les deux, avant de partir chez les parents de Philippe pour le reste de l'après-midi !**

_**Chez Johnny.**_

**Les jeunes tourtereaux étaient réveillés depuis une demi-heure, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait sortir du lit. Johnny ne cessait de déposer des baisers tendres sur la peau de Lara, qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la tendresse de son compagnon.**

« On devrait peut-être se lever ! » dit Lara.

« Encore cinq minutes ! » dit Johnny en frottant son nez derrière l'oreille de Lara.

« Tu m'as dis la même chose il y a quinze minutes ! » s'amusa-t-elle en se laissant faire.

« Hum humm ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Il roula de façon à se retrouver sur elle, et Lara écarta les jambes automatiquement. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et le désir grimpa en flèche en eux, mais ils furent coupés par le portable de Johnny qui se mit à sonner. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, il tendit le bras pour prendre le téléphone qui était sur la table de nuit, et décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est Bruce ! Tu fais quoi ? »_

« Rien qui ne te regarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_« Avec les gars ont se retrouvent au terrain pour une partie de foot à quatorze heures. Tu te joins à nous ? »_

« Très bien, je serai là ! »

**Jugeant qu'il avait mieux à faire, il raccrocha sans plus attendre afin de reprendre les caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa petite amie. Mais Lara décida de lui jouer un petit tour. Quand Johnny l'embrassa dans le cou, elle le laissa faire un moment, puis elle se détacha aussitôt de l'étreinte de Johnny, le faisant basculer sur le dos, et elle sortit du lit, entraînant le drap avec elle pour se couvrir, laissant Johnny tout nu sur le lit.**

« Où tu vas ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Prendre une douche ! » répondit-elle en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**Johnny soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit, se moquant d'être nu. Il entendit le petit rire taquin de Lara, et quand il tourna la tête vers la porte, il vit le drap sur le sol, puis Lara qui le regardait et lui dit :**

« Tu viens ou quoi ? »

**En voyant l'air étonné de Johnny, elle éclata de rire et courut dans la salle de bain car Johnny s'était levé aussitôt. A peine eut-elle mit un pied dans la cabine de douche, qu'elle se sentit plaquée contre un corps chaud. Johnny ouvra l'eau froide qui coula sur Lara, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.**

« C'est glacé ! » grelotta-t-elle en s'écartant du jet d'eau.

« Désolé ma belle ! » dit-il en réglant l'eau.

**Quand il fut sûr que l'eau était à la bonne température, il attira la jeune fille contre lui et elle se détendit sous l'eau chaude, tout en dévorant son copain du regard.**

« Tu sais que t'es à croquer quand tu es tout mouillé ? » susurra-t-elle en caressant le torse du jeune nippon.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment ! » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Leur douche dura plus longtemps que prévu, et une fois finit, ils restèrent enlacés devant la télé, tout en mangeant un bon petit plat à base de pâtes, préparé avec amour par Lara.**

_**Chez les Atton.**_

**Pendant qu'Olivier jouait au ballon avec son petit frère devant la maison, Patty discutait de son projet de louer l'appartement avec la mère d'Olivier.**

« Alors, vous croyez que c'est faisable ? » demanda Patty.

« Evidement Patty ! En plus, ils n'auront rien à débourser, sauf pour les charges. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de prévenir la compagnie d'électricité, d'eau etc… que les factures resteront adressées à ton appartement, mais à un autre nom ! » répondit Maggie Atton.

« Merci beaucoup de m'aider. Je n'arrêtais pas de me prendre la tête toute la matinée, mais maintenant, je sais que je pourrais laisser mon appartement à ces personnes sans aucun souci ! » dit Patty.

« Tu sais, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'Olivier ne sera plus seul en Espagne. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de mener une relation avec un homme qui est souvent en voyage. Même si Mickael est souvent en mer, notre mariage est toujours solide, et je sais aussi qu'Olivier sera extrêmement heureux une fois que tu seras avec lui à Barcelone, mais, ne précipitez pas les choses. Prenez votre temps dans votre relation. Vous êtes jeunes, et vous avez le temps ! » expliqua Maggie.

« Merci Madame Atton ! » sourit Patty.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Maggie ? » la reprit Madame Atton.

« Désolé, une vieille habitude ! » s'empourpra Patty.

« Oui et bien, il faudra perdre cette habitude. Tu fais partie de la famille ! » la rassura Maggie.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Patty.

**Des rires se firent entendre, et Olivier entra dans la cuisine avec son petit frère sur l'épaule.**

« OLIVIER POSE-MOI PAR TERRE ! » cria Daïchi.

« On se calme petit monstre. Pas la peine de crier ! » s'amusa Olivier en déposant son petit frère au sol.

« Wow ! » grimaça Daïchi.

**S'étant relevé trop vite, il vit la pièce tourner autour de lui et heureusement, Olivier le rattrapa à temps, l'évitant ainsi de tomber les fesses par terre.**

« Attention petit monstre ! » dit Olivier.

« Ne m'appelle pas _petit monstre _! » grogna Daïchi.

« Et comment tu veux que je t'appelle ? _Moustique_ ? » charria Olivier.

« Maman, dis-lui d'arrêter ! » bouda Daïchi.

« Il s'amuse avec toi, mon chéri ! » le rassura Maggie.

**Daïchi se blottit contre sa mère, quand Olivier reçu un appel de Bruce, lui proposant de se rejoindre au terrain pour faire un match, ce que bien sûr, le jeune nippon accepta. Il raccompagna Patty à l'appartement, et elle lui dit qu'elle resterait chez elle toute la journée car elle avait encore plein de chose à régler.**


	41. De surprise en surprise

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il était plus de midi lorsqu'on frappa à la chambre d'hôtel de nos jeunes mariés. Thomas mit un t-shirt et un caleçon puis alla ouvrir la porte pour voir un employé de l'hôtel leur apporter le petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient commandé. Une fois le chariot au milieu de la chambre, Thomas donna un pourboire au jeune homme et le fit sortir rapidement de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée à clé, Thomas retourna près de sa femme qui avait pour seul vêtement la chemise du smoking de Thomas.**

« Très sexy ! » sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! » lui dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux avant que l'estomac de Katalina ne se mette à gargouiller. **

« Je crois que t'as faim ! » s'amusa Thomas.

« C'est un peu normal étant donné que l'on n'a rien mangé depuis la cérémonie ! » dit Katalina.

« Allez, viens par-là ! » dit Thomas en la faisant asseoir sur le lit.

**Au menu du petit-déjeuner : croissants chauds, café, jus d'orange frais et Katalina fut surprise de voir des pancakes.**

« Des pancakes ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu en raffoles ! » répondit-il en lui servant du jus d'orange.

« T'es trop adorable ! » soupira-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Madame Price ! » dit Thomas en faisant le serveur.

**Il lui tendit le verre de jus et Katalina se mit à rire devant l'attitude de son mari. En pensant que Thomas était enfin son mari, Katalina se mit à soupirer de bonheur.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le jeune nippon.

**Katalina but une gorgée du jus qui était dans son verre avant de le reposer sur le chariot de nourriture. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur Thomas quand il eut déposé sa tasse de café à son tour et répondit :**

« Je suis juste heureuse d'être ta femme, et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour mari, Thomas Price ! »

« J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais douté de notre amour ! » confessa-t-il avec une voix pleine de tendresse.

« Comment veux-tu que je résiste quand tu me parles comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il.

« Idem ! » sourit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire après ? » questionna Thomas.

« On pourrait prendre une douche, s'habiller et rentrer retrouver notre petite fille ? » proposa Katalina.

« Excellente idée Madame Price ! » approuva Thomas.

« Génial, maintenant je peux manger car je meurs de faim ! » dit-t-elle.

**Thomas se mit à rire devant l'empressement de sa femme et ils poursuivirent le petit déjeuner. Katalina termina la première et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Thomas, elle fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou mais lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de son mari derrière elle, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Thomas enlaça son épouse et embrassa son cou.**

« Thomas… ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Ça me manque de ne plus prendre de douche avec toi ! » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« A moi…aussi ! » avoua-t-elle.

**L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs corps et Katalina ne put se retenir davantage alors elle se retourna et embrassa Thomas avec passion. Ce dernier l'enlaça un peu plus et se plaça sous le jet d'eau avec sa femme dans les bras. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, les lèvres de Thomas dévièrent sur le cou de Katalina mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que des caresses et des baisers car ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable tant que Katalina ne reprenait pas la pilule. **

**Après une douche qui dura très longtemps, ils s'habillèrent en fonction du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Thomas mit un jean avec un t-shirt noir et ses précieuses baskets, sans oublier sa casquette, et Katalina se vêtit d'une jupe d'été bleu et d'un haut blanc avec une seule bretelle du côté gauche, et des ballerines blanches. Pendant que Thomas appela un taxi, Katalina vérifia que rien ne manquait dans leurs valises. Lorsque tout fut réglé, notre jeune couple de marié quitta l'hôtel à bord d'un taxi, direction la maison des Price. **

**Une fois devant le Manoir, Thomas paya le chauffeur et lui et son épouse purent rentrer dans la demeure. Après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans la chambre de Thomas, ils s'aperçurent que la maison était vide. Thomas vit le majordome et lui demanda :**

« Vous savez où sont mes parents ? »

« Vos parents sont sortis avec Monsieur et Madame Schneider, ainsi que la jeune Marie. Quant à votre fille, elle est avec votre ami et sa compagne ! » répondit-il.

« Je vous remercie ! » dit Thomas.

**Le majordome repartit de là où il était arrivé, et Thomas se retourna vers son épouse :**

« Et si on profitait du temps qu'il fait en allant se promener en amoureux, main dans la main ? »

« J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée ! » dit-elle en prenant la main de Thomas dans la sienne.

**Ils quittèrent le Manoir des Price et se baladèrent dans les rues de la ville main dans la main, profitant de la chaleur de l'été.**

**Du côté du Kaiser et de Sophia, ils se promenaient tranquillement, et ils se retrouvèrent comme de par hasard au stade municipal où les joueurs du Japon faisaient un match amical.**

« Vas-y Danny ! » s'écria Eddie Bright en faisant une passe à son ami.

**Danny réceptionna le ballon et shoota. Le ballon fut stoppé par Alan.**

« Bravo Alan ! » le félicita Bruce.

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit Sophia qui plaça la poussette près du banc.

**Elle s'assit sur le banc près de Lara qui dessinait sur un carnet de dessin.**

« Salut ! » lui sourit Sophia.

« Salut ! » lui retourna Lara.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez la petite ? » demanda Johnny en venant près de sa petite amie.

« Les parents de Thomas sont sortis avec les miens, alors ont joue les baby-sitters ! » expliqua Karl-Heinz.

_« Ça vous fera un bon entraînement quand ce sera votre tour de pouponner ! » fit la voix de Julia._

**Elle et Ben entrèrent dans le stade. Julia portait un pantalon beige, une tunique blanche et des bottines de la même couleur. Ben était habillé d'un jogging noir, d'un t-shirt bleu et d'une paire de basket noire.**

« Il faut que je m'assois, je n'en peux plus ! » se plaignit Julia en se tenant le ventre.

« Allez, viens avec nous sœurette ! » lui dit Sophia en montrant la place à droite de Lara.

« Les gars, ont fait une pause en attendant Olivier et Mark ? » suggéra Bruce.

« Mark viendra un peu plus tard parce qu'il veut passer un peu de temps avec ses frères ! » informa Danny.

« A ce propos Danny, tu nous la présente quand Chloé ? » demanda Ben.

« Euh, je ne la vois que demain ! » répondit Danny.

« Et bien on attendra demain ! » le chambra Karl.

**Danny se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.**

« Vous ne voulez pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? » soupira Lara.

« Ouais, et le prochain qui l'embête à ce sujet, je lui fais tester mon shoot ! » les menaça Sophia.

**Ben et Karl-Heinz déglutirent, ce qui fit rire Julia.**

« Mauviette ! » éternua-t-elle.

« Tu peux répéter ma chérie ! » dit Ben à sa fiancée.

« T'as très bien entendu mon cœur ! » dit Julia en caressant son ventre rond de quatre mois.

« Les femmes, toutes les mêmes ! » marmonna Karl.

« Pardon ? » demanda Sophia.

« Rien du tout ! » contra le Kaiser.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez peur ! » dit Bruce en parlant à Ben et Karl. « Elle ne peut pas être pire que Mark, et j'en ai reçu des tirs de Mark ! »

_« Et ton cerveau ne s'est pas amélioré pour autant ! » se fit entendre la voix de Thomas._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là vous deux ? » s'étonna le Kaiser en voyant sa cousine et son beau-frère.

**Katalina se précipita sur la poussette pour prendre sa fille dans les bras qui s'était réveillée entre temps.**

« Bonjour ma princesse. Comme tu m'as manqué ! » dit-elle à sa fille.

« Tu réponds à ma question ? » pressa le Kaiser.

« On est rentré chez mes parents, mais comme il n'y avait personne on a décidé de se promener, quand on a entendu la grosse voix de Bruce qui résonnait à des kilomètres ! » répondit Thomas.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas crié fort ! » se défendit Bruce.

« Elle porte tellement fort ta voix que t'as réveillé la petite ! » dit Sophia.

**Les garçons se mirent à rire et Sophia regarda le ballon qui était au pied de Paul. Elle soupira, ce que remarqua sa sœur.**

« Vas-y Soso, fais-toi plaisir ! » l'encouragea Julia.

« Je ne vais quand même pas leur mettre la honte, qui plus est en jupe et en botte ! » plaisanta Sophia.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui nous arrête d'habitude ! » fit remarquer Julia.

« De quoi elle parle ? » demanda Bruce.

« Sophia a envie de faire une partie mais comme elle est en jupe, elle ne veut pas de peur de vous mettre une vrai raclée ! » expliqua Karl.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça tient ! » s'esclaffa Bruce.

« Tu oublies qu'elle a fait gagner le championnat au Bayern et, qu'on est championne d'Europe ! » répliqua Julia.

**Bruce baragouina quelque chose que personne ne compris, quand le portable de Lara sonna. Elle lu le message et dit :**

« Johnny, Patty veut nous voir ! »

« Maintenant ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

_« Ne la faites surtout pas attendre. C'est très important ce qu'elle a à vous dire ! »_

**Tout le monde se tourna et ils virent Olivier approcher.**

« Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir me remplacer les mecs. On y a ? » dit-il à sa petite amie.

**Lara stoppa ses dessins et rangea son matériel dans son sac avant de prendre la main que Johnny lui tendait. Ils quittèrent le stade main dans la main.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur veut ? » demanda Bruce

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? » s'énerva Thomas.

« Thomas, on se calme. Tu vas faire peur à ta fille ! » lui dit Katalina.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

**La jeune allemande lui tendit la petite Elena et les yeux du gardien japonais s'illuminèrent de joie. Reconnaissant les bras de son père, Elena se mit à sourire.**

« Thomas papa poule ! » le charria Bruce.

« Bruce ! » grogna Thomas.

« Il est gaga de sa fille ! » se moqua Bruce.

« T'as finit oui ? » dit Thomas.

« Oh allez, on a bien le droit de te charrier un peu. Julian a subit le même sort quand son fils est né ! » expliqua Paul.

« Bientôt c'est le tour de Ben ! » s'amusa Ted.

« Et on a hâte ! » dit le concerné en enlaçant sa fiancée.

**Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et il décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« Ben Becker ? »_

« Lui-même ! »

_« Ici le Docteur Nakata. C'est au sujet de votre père ! »_

**Ben blêmit aux paroles du médecin, ce qui alarma Julia et ses amis.**

**Pendant ce temps du côté de Philippe et Jenny, ils étaient partis de chez les parents de Philippe plus tôt car Monsieur Callaghan devait partir travailler d'urgence ainsi que sa femme, qui avait une urgence à l'hôpital. **

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda Jenny en lui tenant le bras.

« On pourrait aller voir Julian et Tipi ! » proposa Philippe.

« Allons-y ! » acquiesça Jenny.

**Ils prirent leur temps pour arriver chez les Ross et durant le trajet, la main droite de Philippe n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec l'écrin dans la poche de son jean. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à Julian. Une fois devant la demeure du Prince des pelouses, ils durent attendre environs cinq minutes avant que Tipi ne vienne ouvrir.**

« Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Tipi en se poussant pour les laisser entrer.

« Mes parents ont dû partir travailler alors on a décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou ! » répondit Philippe en entrant dans la maison. « Julian est là ? »

« Dans la chambre d'Ethan ! » dit Tipi.

« Je dois lui parler. Je reviens ! » dit-il à Jenny.

**Il l'embrassa tendrement et rejoignit son meilleur ami dans la chambre de son filleul. **

**Les filles allèrent dans la cuisine et firent du thé. Tipi remarqua l'air absent de son amie et lui demanda :**

« Jenny, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment ! » soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tipi.

« Je, je commence à, m'encrouter ! » répondit Jenny.

« A t'encrouter ? De quoi tu parles ? » questionna Tipi en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

**Jenny ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait alors elle souffla de frustration.**

« Je crois comprendre. Tu trouves que ça n'avance pas comme tu le souhaiterais avec Philippe. Je me trompe ? » demanda Tipi.

« Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je suis prête à m'engager ! » avoua Jenny.

« Peut-être qu'il a peur de ta réaction, ou bien il doute aussi ! » dit Tipi.

« Je ne sais pas ! » soupira Jenny.

**Du côté des garçons, alors que Julian s'occupait de changer son fils, Philippe entra dans la chambre.**

« Julian faut que je te parle c'est très urgent ma vie en dépend ! » dit-il d'une seule traite.

« Respire Philippe, et raconte-moi ce qui te tourmente ! » s'amusa Julian.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à demander Jenny en mariage ! » dit Philippe.

« Enfin tu te décides à lui faire ta demande. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » ria Julian.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » couina Philippe. « Aides-moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. C'est ta demande ! » dit Julian.

« Comment t'as fais pour demander Tipi en mariage ? » demanda Philippe.

**Julian mit des petites baskets bleus à son fils et dit à Philippe :**

« Et bien, ce n'est pas très compliqué en fait. Tu regardes Jenny dans les yeux, tu te mets à genoux en lui montrant la bague et tu lui dis : _'Jenny, veux-tu m'épouser ?' _! »

« Je te déteste ! » grogna Philippe.

« Ecoute mec, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de faire sa demande. T'as qu'à poser la question à Ben et Thomas, je suis sûr qu'ils te répondront la même chose que moi ! » dit Julian en préparant un sac de rechange pour son fils.

« Vous sortez ? » s'étonna Philippe.

« On a prévu de faire une balade dans le parc ! » avoua Julian.

_« JULIAN ! » hurla Tipi._

**Il prit son fils dans ses bras tandis que Philippe prit le sac de rechange, et ils descendirent rejoindre les filles.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna Julian.

« Faut aller à l'hôpital. C'est Ben ! » répondit Tipi.

**Johnny et Lara venaient d'arriver chez Patty et une fois dans l'appartement, Patty leur dit :**

« Alors voilà, si je vous ai fais venir, c'est pour vous faire une proposition ! »

« On t'écoute ! » dit Johnny.

« Vous savez que je vais partir avec Olivier en Espagne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Lara.

« Et vous savez aussi que je suis propriétaire de l'appartement ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Jusque là, on te suit ! » s'amusa Johnny.

« Qu'est-ce que vous direz de quitter votre petit studio pour venir vivre ici ? »

**Johnny s'était figé et Lara ne savait quoi dire.**

« Johnny, Lara ? » appela-t-elle.

« Euh, Patty, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Johnny.

« Oui j'en suis sûre. J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous deux, et je sais que vous en prendrez soin. En plus, Johnny, vous n'aurez que les factures d'électricité à payer, rien d'autres. Ça vous fera de l'argent de côté et j'ai déjà appelé la compagnie d'électricité et tout est réglé. Il ne manque plus que votre accord. En plus, il y a deux chambres en plus alors vous pourrez vous installer dans l'une, et dans l'autre, Lara pourrait en faire son atelier ! » termina Patty.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » dit Johnny.

« Dites-oui ! » insista Patty.

**Johnny et Lara se regardèrent et ils se mirent d'accord.**

« Très bien, on accepte ! » accepta Johnny.

**Patty fut si contente qu'elle serra ses amis dans ses bras mais ils furent coupés par le téléphone de Patty. Elle décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Oh Mon Dieu ! On arrive tout de suite ! »

**Elle raccrocha et attrapa ses clés de voiture.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Johnny.

« C'est Ben ! » répondit Patty.

**Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent l'appartement.**

**Chez les Landers, Mark jouait avec ses petits frères dans le jardin de leur maison, sous les yeux attendris de Ruby. Mark fut étonné de voir que le niveau de ses frères avait augmenté.**

« Bravo les garçons. Vous avez progressé depuis la dernière fois ! » les félicita-t-il.

« On veut devenir comme toi ! » s'enquit Adam.

« Pas trop quand même sinon votre tête va enfler comme celle de votre frère ! » taquina Ruby.

**Les petits frères de Mark se mirent à rire alors que Mark fit semblant d'être fâcher. Adam et Tim rentraient dans la maison car ils commençaient à avoir faim. Profitant de leur solitude, Ruby se leva pour aller vers Mark, qui s'était appuyé contre la cage de foot, les bras croisés sur son torse. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui fit ses yeux de petits chiots.**

« Ça marche pas avec moi ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, quand je veux un câlin et que je fais ça, tu ne résistes pas ! » l'alluma-t-elle.

« Tu t'es moqué de moi ! » bouda-t-il.

« Mais je plaisantais mon chéri ! » le rassura-t-elle en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

**Mark ne démordait pas.**

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Rien du tout.**

« Je serai très gentille ce soir, et je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas ! » continua-t-elle.

**Mark arqua un sourcil et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

« Je savais que ça marcherait. Je t'ai fais sourire ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« T'es dingue, tu le sais ça ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » dit-elle.

« Je dois êtes maso ! » rit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Complètement maso ! » affirma-t-elle en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

**Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les électrisant tous les deux.**

_« C'EST ÉCŒURANT ! » s'écria la petite sœur de Mark._

**Mark et Ruby se séparèrent en riant.**

« On se rattrapera tout à l'heure ! » dit Ruby.

« Heureusement que tu sais retenir tes cris quand on est seul ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« C'est un de mes nombreux talents ! » se vanta-t-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » répliqua Mark.

« Je t'aime ! » confessa-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de Mark.

« Moi encore plus ! » dit-il en embrassant sa tête.

_« MARK ! » fit la voix de Madame Landers._

**Pris de panique, Mark et Ruby rejoignirent Madame Landers qui était près du téléphone.**

« Maman, que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« C'était Danny au téléphone. Il y a un problème avec votre ami Ben. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Monsieur Becker est à l'hôpital, et c'est assez grave ! » informa Madame Landers.

« On y va Ruby ! » pressa Mark.

**Le couple sortit de la maison et se mirent à courir rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital qui n'était qu'à une demi-heure à pied de la maison des Landers. Etant chaussés de basket tous les deux, ils coururent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôpital.**

_**A l'hôpital.**_

**Johnny, Lara et Patty venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital central de Fujisawa et rejoignirent tout le monde dans la salle d'attente. Patty se hâta vers Olivier, et Johnny demanda :**

« Alors, des nouvelles ? »

« Le Docteur Nakata parle avec Ben depuis plus de vingt minutes. On ne sait rien de plus pour l'instant ! » répondit Bruce.

_« HEY LES GARS ! »_

**L'équipe se tourna pour apercevoir Mark et Ruby approcher. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient tout essoufflés. **

« Alors ? » demanda Mark.

« On ne sait rien pour le moment ! » répéta Bruce.

**La porte du bureau du Docteur Nakata s'ouvrit sur Ben et ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa tomber par terre. A la grande surprise de tous, il éclata en sanglot. Julia, inquiète pour son fiancé, se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir à ses côté. Elle ignora le froid du sol de l'hôpital et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ben. Reconnaissant le touché de sa fiancée, Ben se laissa aller dans ses bras et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait, sous les regards impuissants de ses amis.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? » demanda Julia.


	42. Une épreuve douloureuse

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ben n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, trop choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. **

« Ben, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! » lui dit Julia tendrement.

« Il …il…il va…mourir… » avoua Ben, sans cesser ses sanglots.

**Ses poumons se contractèrent et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Inquiet pour son futur beau-frère, Karl-Heinz se détacha de l'étreinte de Sophia pour forcer Ben à se mettre debout.**

« Il faut que tu prennes l'air ! » lui dit le Kaiser.

« Non ! » contra Ben.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Ben. Il faut qu tu te calmes ! » répliqua Karl-Heinz.

**Julia s'était relevée avec l'aide de sa sœur, et Olivier aida Karl à faire sortir Ben à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Au moment où les garçons avaient quitté la salle d'attente, le Docteur Nakata sortit de son bureau.**

« Que se passe-t-il avec Monsieur Becker ? » demanda Julia.

« Je suis désolé mais vous devez voir ça avec Ben. Je suis autorisé à m'entretenir avec la famille de Monsieur Becker uniquement ! » répondit le Docteur.

« Il est incapable de dire un seul mot, et il vient de sortir avec des amis parce qu'il n'arrive pas à aligner deux phrases sans pleurer, alors vous allez me dire ce qui arrive à mon beau-père ! » lui somma-t-elle.

« William Becker a un Adénocarcinome en phase terminal ! » avoua le Docteur.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Bruce.

« Il a un cancer du pancréas ! » répondit Julian, effaré par la nouvelle.

« Et alors, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? » demanda Mark.

« Monsieur Becker a subi plusieurs chimiothérapies ainsi qu'une radiothérapie qui avait écarté tout danger mais, il y a quelques semaines, il nous a demandé d'alléger le traitement car il voulait profiter de l'arrivée de son fils et passer du temps avec lui, ce qui a permit à la maladie de se développer davantage ! » répondit le Docteur.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Julia qui commençait à avoir un haut le cœur.

« Une semaine, deux maximum, je ne saurais être plus précis ! » informa le Docteur.

**Julia voulut s'asseoir mais une douleur la prit au ventre et elle tomba sur ses genoux en se tenant le ventre.**

« Julia ! » s'écria sa sœur en se précipitant à ses côtés.

**Mark alla immédiatement aider Julia à se mettre sur ses jambes mais la douleur que ressentait la jeune fille ne partait pas.**

« Docteur Nakata, il nous faut un gynécologue tout de suite ! » dit Julian en soutenant son amie et en l'amenant dans une salle d'examen.

« Mon bébé ! » sanglota Julia.

« Ça va aller Julia ! » ma rassura Julian.

**Mark prit Julia dans ses bras comme une mariée et suivit Julian dans une salle et il déposa la jeune fille sur une table d'examen.**

« Je te remercie Mark, je prends le relais ! » dit Julian.

« Je vais chercher Ben ! » dit Mark en sortant de la pièce.

« Julian, tu n'es pas encore médecin que je sache ! » tenta de plaisanter Julia.

« Tu me fais confiance Julia ? » demanda-t-il. **Elle acquiesça. **« Alors laisse-moi faire en attendant que le médecin arrive. »

**Julian prit ce qui lui fallait pour une prise de sang et effectua la manœuvre chez la jeune française qui détourna les yeux lorsque l'aiguille lui piqua le bras.**

« Je déteste les piqures ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Personne n'aime ! » sourit-il en remplissant un deuxième flacon.

**Il se contenta de deux tubes de sang et les referma avant de placer un coton et un pansement sur la plaie de Julia.**

« Je vais faire analyser les échantillons et tu restes là en attendant le médecin ! » lui ordonna Julian.

« Est-ce que mon bébé va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il vaut mieux que tu vois ça avec le gynécologue ! » répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

**Elle posa sa main sur son ventre rond et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au bébé.**

**Pendant ce temps sur les marches de l'hôpital, Ben s'était calmé et avait tout raconté à Olivier et Karl-Heinz. Olivier ne savait pas quoi dire et le Kaiser, qui était assit à côté de Ben, posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.**

« Je suis désolé mon vieux ! » dit Karl, sincère.

« Si vous savez comme je m'en veux. Je n'ai rien vu. Je ne me suis aperçu de rien ! » se désola Ben.

« Ben, tu dois parler avec ton père, et profiter du peu de temps qu'il vous reste ! » lui conseilla Karl.

« Je sais mais, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Je n'ai personne à part lui ! » sanglota Ben.

« Tu nous as nous ! » lui dit Olivier en s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami. « Et tu as Julia. Tu dois être fort pour elle et pour votre enfant ! »

_« BEN ! » fit la voix de Mark._

**Les trois amis se relevèrent et firent face à Mark.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ben.

« Avant tout, je suis désolé pour ton père et, Julia, ne va pas très bien ! » répondit Mark. « C'est sa grossesse ! »

**A ces mots, Ben se hâta dans l'hôpital et lorsqu'il fut dans la salle d'attente :**

« Où est Julia ? »

« Avec un gynécologue et Julian. Sophia est avec elle aussi ! » dit Tipi. « Je suis sincèrement désolé à propos de ton père, Ben ! »

« C'est gentil ! » dit Ben, touché.

_« Ben Becker ? » fit une voix de femme._

**Il se tourna et vit une infirmière.**

« C'est moi ! » dit Ben.

« Votre père demande à vous parler ! » rapporta-t-elle.

**Ben regarda ses compagnons et Patty lui assura :**

« Vas-y ! Nous, on va attendre des nouvelles de Julia ! »

« D'accord ! » dit Ben d'une petite voix.

**Il suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à une chambre et elle le laissa devant une porte du deuxième étage. Ben entra sans frapper et il dû réfréner un haut le cœur en voyant son père allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, vêtu de la tenue blanche réservée aux patients. William Becker regardait par la fenêtre quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son fils unique, meurtri par la tristesse.**

« Ben, mon fils ! » dit-il en tendant le bras.

« Papa ! » souffla Ben.

**Le jeune nippon ne put retenir ses larmes une minute de plus et se réfugia dans les bras de son père, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.**

« Ça va aller mon fils ! » le rassura William.

« Ne dis…pas…ça alors…que tu vas…mourir ! » pleura Ben.

« Fiston ! » dit William en forçant Ben à relever la tête. « Sois fort, s'il te plaît ! »

**Ben respira plusieurs fois et une fois ses sanglots taris, il demanda à son père d'une voix enrouée :**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter alors que le traitement marchait très bien ! » répondit William.

« Tu es mon père, et je ne veux pas que tu meurs alors que je vais bientôt me marier et être père à mon tour ! » dit Ben.

« Ben, mon garçon, je serai toujours près de toi, même quand je ne serai plus de ce monde. Je chéris tous les moments passés avec toi, et je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Tu seras un père remarquable et un mari attentionné, et fais-moi la promesse de toujours profiter de chaque moment passé avec ta petite famille. Promet-le moi Ben ! » supplia William.

« Je te le promets ! » accepta Ben.

« Une dernière chose. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi mais, ta mère sait que je suis malade, et j'aimerai que tu l'informes de la situation, et que tu te rapproches d'elle quand je ne serai plus là. Tu es adulte maintenant, et je suis sûr que tu as appris à pardonner. Moi je l'ai fais, maintenant c'est ton tour ! » dit William.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! » promit Ben.

**William sourit de satisfaction et Ben se blottit de nouveau contre son père.**

**Dans une salle d'examen de l'hôpital, Sophia tentait de calmer sa sœur en attendant le retour du médecin.**

« Tout va bien se passer Julia, tu verras ! » lui assura Sophia.

« Pourquoi c'est si long dans ce cas ? » angoissa Julia.

**Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Julian et sur le Docteur Lona, une gynécologue âgée de trente cinq ans environs !**

« Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Martinez ! » assura le médecin en voyant l'air apeuré de Julia. « Les douleurs ligamentaires pelviennes sont fréquentes et vos résultats sont normaux ! »

**Il montra les résultats qu'elle avait entre les mains en poursuivant :**

« Il y a tout d'écrit là. Date de l'accouchement, sexe du bébé, numérations globulaires…»

« Le sexe de mon bébé est écrit là ? » s'étrangla Julia en désignant le papier.

« Je suis navré, vous ne vouliez peut-être pas savoir ! » s'excusa le médecin.

« Non, ça va ! » dit Julia.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Julia revenait dans la salle d'attente avec Julian et Sophia.**

« Julia, alors ? » s'empressa de demander Patty.

« Tout va bien je, j'ai déjà oublié ce que c'était. Trop compliqué ! » grimaça-t-elle. « Où est Ben ? »

« Avec son père ! » répondit Johnny.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de tous rentrer et de laisser le père de Ben se reposer ! » suggéra Philippe.

« Excusez-moi Docteur Nakata ! » appela Olivier en voyant le médecin sortir de son bureau. « Vous pourriez nous dire dans quelle chambre est Monsieur Becker ? »

« Je vais vous faire venir l'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui et elle vous y conduira ! » répondit le Docteur.

« Merci ! » dit Olivier.

**Le Docteur s'en alla et presque aussitôt, une infirmière apparut et pria Julia de la suivre. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Julia suivit l'infirmière jusqu'au deuxième étage et une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Julia frappa et attendit.**

_« Entrez ! » fit la voix de Monsieur Becker._

**Julia entra et referma la porte derrière elle.**

« Bonjour Monsieur Becker ! » dit Julia en s'approchant de son beau-père et de son fiancé.

« Bonjour Julia, et combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler William ? » la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

« Désolé, c'est l'habitude ! » dit-elle.

« Chérie, est-ce que le bébé va bien ? » demanda Ben en se levant pour être face à sa fiancée.

« Oui, tout va bien ! » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Ben.

**A travers ses pleurs de joies, Julia sourit et dit à Ben :**

« Ben, si je te dis, de ne plus jamais douter de mes intuitions ? »

**Ben la regarda, sans piper mot et elle poursuivit :**

« J'avais raison. C'est un petit garçon. Tu vas avoir un fils ! »

**Ben ressentit en lui les mêmes effets qu'un feu d'artifice.**

« Un petit gars ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Il prit Julia dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller pendant que Ben exprimait sa joie à travers ses gestes. Monsieur Becker regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'émotion et un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant son fils si heureux. Lorsque Ben et Julia se séparèrent, la jeune française alla prendre son beau-père dans ses bras en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.**

« Tu prendras bien soin de Ben et de mon petit-fils ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Promis ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

**Elle se détacha de William quand le Docteur Nakata entra dans la chambre.**

« Je suis désolé Ben, mais votre père doit se reposer ! » dit le Docteur.

« Je reviendrais demain ! » acquiesça Ben.

**Il prit son père dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre avec Julia. Ils se mirent en route pour rentrer, main dans la main, et décidèrent de marcher. **

« Qu'est-ce que mon père t'as dis ? » demanda Ben à sa fiancée.

« Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de notre enfant ! » répondit Julia. « Et toi ? »

« Il veut que je fasse la paix avec ma mère ! » gronda-t-il.

**Ce commentaire fit rire Julia alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de William. Ils entrèrent et Ben se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon.**

« Il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça ! » marmonna-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

**Julia s'assit à côté de Ben et le força à le regarder.**

« Ben, moi aussi je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! » lui dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'ahuri-t-il.

« Tu dois la revoir. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Tu veux parier ? » dit-il sèchement.

« Change de ton avec moi sinon je rentre en France toute seule ! » le menaça-t-elle.

« Pardon ! » souffla-t-il.

« Il est tard alors, on va manger un morceau car ton fils a faim ! » dit Julia, ce qui fit sourire Ben. « Ensuite, on va aller se coucher et on reparlera de tout ça demain matin ! »

**Ben préféra ne pas protester et abdiqua. C'est le cœur lourd de chagrin qu'il suivit sa fiancée dans la cuisine.**

**De retour chez sa mère, Mark alla directement dans le jardin. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le père de Ben mais il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre son père. Lorsque Ruby entra dans le jardin à son tour, elle trouva Mark assit sur le rebord du muret qui séparait le garage du jardin, et elle le vit triste pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle aussi partageait la peine de Ben. Elle se rapprocha de Mark et une fois à la hauteur du Tigre, elle s'assit elle aussi sur le muret et posa sa main sur celle de Mark.**

« Mark ? » appela-t-elle.

**Il releva la tête sans dire un mot.**

« Je sais que c'est dur, c'et dur pour nous tous, même si on ne connaît pas vraiment le père de Ben. On partage tous sa peine ! »

« J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière quand mon père est mort ! » dit Mark d'une voix enrouée.

**Elle prit le visage de Mark entre les mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.**

« Il ne faut pas penser au passé, et rester fort pour Ben. Il va avoir besoin de ses amis quand le moment sera venu, et tu es son ami. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu l'es ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

« Oui ! » rit-il.

**Ruby le rejoignit dans son hilarité et Mark lui dit :**

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire ! »

« Et ça marche ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant les mains de Mark dans les siennes.

« Un petit peu ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Ils restèrent enlacés sur le petit muret jusqu'à l'heure du repas, mais Mark n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Il s'excusa auprès de sa famille et monta se coucher. Ruby le rejoignit aussitôt après le repas et quand elle se glissa dans le lit, les bras de Mark s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de la taille de la jeune fille et il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Ruby. Il se laissa bercer par l'étreinte amoureuse et tendre de sa compagne, et le sommeil le gagna.**

**Chez les Price, Thomas, Katalina, Karl et Sophia entraient dans le salon avec des mines à faire peur. Katalina prit sa fille endormit dans ses bras pendant que Thomas referma la poussette et ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre pour déposer leur petite fille dans son berceau. Dans le salon, les parents de Thomas et ceux de Karl-Heinz demandèrent au Kaiser pourquoi ils tiraient tous des têtes d'enterrements.**

« Le père de Ben est à l'hôpital, et on vient d'apprendre qu'il suivait un traitement contre le cancer du pancréas ! » répondit Karl-Heinz.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Et comment va-t-il ? » demanda la mère de Thomas, retenant un haut le cœur.

**Karl regardait Sophia pour savoir quoi dire mais cette dernière ne pouvait prononcer un mot car elle connaissait William Becker depuis que sa sœur et Ben sortaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire depuis presque dix ans.**

« Il ne lui reste plus que deux semaines maximum à vivre ! » avoua Karl en retenant un sanglot.

**Un ange passa dans la pièce. Ne tenant plus, Sophia monta à l'étage en laissant libre cours à ses sanglots. Karl la suivit prestement et en entrant dans leur chambre, il vit Sophia allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans un coussin et pleurant à chaude larme. Le Kaiser alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Même si Monsieur Becker n'était restait que trois ans en France, cela avait suffit à créer un lien entre lui et les Martinez. Sophia n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel sera sa mère quand elle apprendra la terrible nouvelle, elle qui adorait William.**

« Sophia, ma chérie ! » dit Karl-Heinz tout bas.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur ! » soupira Karl-Heinz.

« Serre-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, la laissant pleurer à sa guise. **

**Dans la chambre de Thomas, Katalina venait de déposer la petite Elena dans son berceau, qui dormait à points fermés. La jeune allemande sentit des bras l'entourer et elle se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortant de son mari.**

« Tu parles d'un lendemain de fête ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais personne ne pouvait prévoir ! » dit Thomas.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Et pourquoi Diable a-t-il fait alléger le traitement ? Il aurait eu plus que deux semaines de sursis, et peut-être même qu'il aurait pu vaincre la maladie ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ce qui est fait, est fait, et nous devons tous faire avec. Ben va avoir besoin de soutien pendant les jours à venir ! » répliqua Thomas.

**Katalina se retourna, tout en restant dans les bras de Thomas et lui fit face.**

« Promets-moi une chose ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il avec la plus grande attention.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais me cacher quoi que ce soit. Si t'as un problème de santé ou même une petite entorse, tu me le diras ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« C'est juré ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Le baiser apaisa un tout petit peu le trouble de Katalina, tandis que Thomas luttait intérieurement pour ne pas laisser éclater sa peine.**

**Olivier et Patty venaient d'arriver chez la jeune fille et ils se laissèrent tous les deux tomber sur le canapé.**

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! » souffla Patty.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à être étonnée, crois-moi ! » assura Olivier.

« Pourtant, il avait l'air bien chaque fois que je le voyais ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« On ne peut malheureusement pas tout prévoir ! » dit Olivier en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Pauvre Ben. Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre ! » se désola-t-elle.

« Je sais mais, on sera là pour l'aider et, il a Julia. Elle saura quoi faire ! » dit-il.

« J'espère que t'as raison ! » dit Patty en se laissant aller dans les bras d'Olivier.

**Patty s'endormit dans les bras d'Olivier et quand il s'en rendit compte, il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et la mit au lit, puis il appela sa mère pour la tenir informé de la tragédie qui frappait son meilleur ami.**

**Julian et Tipi avaient décidés de rentrer chez eux afin de se remettre de la terrible annonce de l'après-midi, et Philippe voulut aller dans le parc, ce que Jenny accepta. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, mais une fois près du lac qui bordait le parc, Philippe décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire sa demande.**

« Jenny, il faut que, je, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose qui me travaille depuis plusieurs mois et, je, je n'ai jamais réussi à te le demander parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur qu tu ne sois pas prête ou que tu me rejettes ! » dit-il tout en sortant l'écrin de sa poche.

**Il l'ouvrit et se mit genoux tout en montrant à Jenny la bague sertit d'un petit améthyste.**

« Philippe… » s'étrangla Jenny.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en fondant en larmes.

**Philippe s'empressa de placer la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Jenny et l'embrassa de tout son cœur. Un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec autant d'ardeur.**

« J'ai tellement attendu ce jour ! » avoua Jenny lorsque le baiser prit fin.

« J'ai eu si peur que tu refuses ! » dit Philippe en posant son front contre celui de Jenny.

« Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Je t'aime Philippe, depuis toujours ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Jenny. Je t'aime tellement ! » confia-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de Jenny.

**Lorsque le baiser fut terminé, d'un seul regard commun, les jeunes fiancés se hâtèrent de rentrer chez eux où ils passèrent la nuit à se prouver leur amour et leur désir, sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient oubliés de mettre un préservatif.**

**Il était deux heures du matin quand on sonna à la maison de William Becker. Ben, qui ne dormait pas, se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une femme.**

« Ben, mon garçon ! » dit la femme en baissant un peu la tête.

**Il comprit !**

« M…ma…maman ! » peina-t-il à dire.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit rien et la laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan, ce qu'elle fit et il s'installa à ses côtés avec timidité. Alors que le silence se faisait entre la mère et le fils, Julia était dans le couloir et se faisait toute petite pour ne pas les déranger. Elle était juste curieuse de savoir si Ben allait enfin pardonner à sa mère et l'accepter dans sa vie. Finalement, Ben rompit le silence.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, tu es là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ton père m'a appelé et il m'a dit de venir te voir pour que nous puissions discuter ! » répondit Myriam.

« Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire face à toi, bien que tu sois ma mère, je ne te connais pas ! » dit-il la gorge serré.

« Oui je sais bien, c'est de ma faute et je m'en excuse. Je suis venue pour te dire que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour, pour ton père ! » confia Myriam.

**Ben avait une envie folle de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère mais il fut incapable de bouger. Laissant libre cours à ses émotions, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et lui enlaça la taille en pleurant. Myriam posa une main sur le dos de son fils et le frictionna pour le réconforter.**

« Je…te pardonne…maman ! » sanglota-t-il.

« Oh mon chéri ! » sourit sa mère.

**Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte maternelle, à laquelle il goûtait pour la première fois de sa vie. Depuis le couloir, Julia ne retenait pas ses larmes et alors qu'elle se tenait à l'encadrement qui menait au salon, elle sentit le bébé lui donner un coup assez fort.**

« Ouch ! » jura-t-elle.

**Ben avait cessé ses pleurs, et lorsqu'il entendit sa fiancée, il releva la tête et se hâta vers elle.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarma-t-il.

« Rien, c'est juste ton fils qui me donne des coups assez fort ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ben, je vais devoir rentrer ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Attends ! » dit-il avant de prendre la main de Julia dans la sienne.

**Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la mère de Ben.**

« Maman, je te présente ma fiancée, Julia. Julia, voici ma mère, Myriam ! » présenta Ben.

« Enchantée Madame ! » dit Julia en lui serrant la main.

« Moi aussi et, je vois que vous attendez un heureux évènement ! » constata Myriam.

« En effet ! » dit Julia en essayant de retenir un bâillement, en vain.

« Je vais vous laisser je crois ! » sourit Myriam.

**Elle repartit en direction de la porte et Ben l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture qui était garée devant l'entrée.**

« J'irai voir ton père à l'hôpital demain en début d'après-midi ! » informa-t-elle.

« J'y serai moi aussi ! » fit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**Après une dernière étreinte, la mère de Ben repartit et ce dernier retourna dans la maison pour retrouver les bras réconfortant de sa fiancée. Une fois dans le lit, Julia se cala comme elle pu contre Ben et elle lui dit :**

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté de faire la paix avec ta mère ! »

« Ça me fait bizarre de l'avouer mais, moi aussi je suis content ! » dit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » retourna-t-il.

**Huit jours passèrent et Ben s'était énormément rapproché de sa mère, et il avait fait la connaissance de sa petite sœur Katie, qui avait maintenant seize ans. Les matchs de foot entre amis se faisaient rare mais les garçons participèrent de temps en temps pour se vider la tête. **

**Le neuvième jour, Ben alla à l'hôpital rendre visite à son père comme chaque jour, mais cette fois seul car Julia était fatiguée et elle était restée en compagnie de Sophia chez les Price. Lorsque Ben entra dans la pièce froide et blanche :**

« Papa ! » appela-t-il.

**Il se figea sur place !**


	43. Rester fort

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_« Papa ! » appela-t-il._

_**Il se figea sur place !**_

**Le moniteur cardiaque était éteint, et le teint de William Becker était blanc. Ben savait que son père était mort, mais il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur la joue de son père. Il était froid. Froid comme la mort !**

« Papa ! » murmura Ben.

**Il fut parcourut de sanglots qui devinrent rapidement incontrôlables. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et pleura la perte de son père. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la mère de Ben, qui eu un haut le cœur en apercevant son ex-mari immobile dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle s'approcha de Ben et se mit à sa hauteur avant de poser une main sur son dos.**

« Ben, mon garçon ! » dit-elle d'une douce voix.

« Maman ! » sanglota-t-il en se blottissant contre sa mère.

**Myriam laissa son fils pleurer dans ses bras, tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer elle-même. Elle devait rester forte pour son fils et pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse. **

« Je n'ai même pas pu…lui dire au revoir ! » dit-il entre deux sanglots.

« Je suis navré mon garçon ! » soupira Myriam tout en serrant Ben aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

**Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Ben cessa ses pleurs et se releva avec l'aide de sa mère. Quand le Docteur Nakata arriva, Ben n'écouta pas ce que disait le médecin, car il était trop absorbé par l'air endormit de son père. Si seulement il ne faisait que dormir, et qu'il se réveillerait d'un instant à l'autre, mais Ben savait que ça n'arrivera pas. Myriam décida de faire sortir son fils de l'hôpital alors elle lui prit le bras et le tira hors de la chambre. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de résister. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus de force pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui rende son père. Une fois devant l'hôpital, Myriam secoua son fils pour le faire réagir.**

« Ben, réagis mon garçon, je t'en prie ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Il sortit de sa léthargie pour voir le visage inquiet de sa mère.**

« Maman, je n'arriverai pas à organiser, l'enterrement ! » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Je vais m'en charger ! » assura-t-elle. « Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer ! »

« Je dois prévenir Julia ! » soupira-t-il en retenant ses sanglots.

« Je te dépose ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il acquiesça et une demi-heure plus tard, Ben était devant le Manoir des Price et Myriam repartit aussitôt pour s'occuper des funérailles de son ex-époux. Le majordome de la famille de Thomas fit entrer Ben dans la maison et il trouva Julia dans le salon avec sa sœur, Karl-Heinz et les autres.**

« Ben, ça va mon vieux ? » demanda Thomas.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! » répondit-il en reniflant.

**Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Julia, celle-ci comprit ! Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et le prit dans ses bras dans lesquels il se laissa aller.**

« Je suis là ! » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

**Il n'en fallut pas plus aux autres pour comprendre que Monsieur Becker avait succombé à la maladie. Sophia enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Karl-Heinz et pleura silencieusement et personne ne savait quoi dire. Ben ne pleurait pas, il avait versé énormément de larmes ces derniers temps, notamment aujourd'hui, et il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. **

« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour, les obsèques… » tenta Thomas.

« Ma mère s'en charge ! » répondit Ben.

**Voyant qu'il était épuisé, Julia décida de rentrer et ils prirent congés de leurs amis. Arrivée à la maison de son père, Ben se laissa tomber sur le canapé et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Julia alla s'asseoir près de son fiancé et posa une main sur sa joue pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il la regarda dans les yeux et Julia vit énormément de peine dans son regard.**

« C'est à mon tour de t'épauler ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne pense pas avoir la même force que toi ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça. Ça prendra du temps, mais tu arriveras à surmonter ça. Ça m'a prit du temps à moi aussi ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Il va me manquer ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Mon père me manque énormément Ben, et il me manquera toujours, mais il est toujours vivant dans mon cœur, et ce sera la même chose pour toi. N'oublie pas que je serai près de toi ! » assura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Julia, et j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! » dit-il en éclatant en sanglot.

**Julia le fit s'allonger sur le canapé et la tête de Ben se posa sur les genoux de Julia. Le jeune nippon se laissa bercer, tout en laissant libre court à sa tristesse. Julia se mit à caresser les cheveux de son fiancé, mais elle n'en était pas autant consolée pour autant. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune française mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La respiration de Ben se fit plus calme, et Julia savait qu'il s'était endormit. **

_**Au centre d'entraînement du Japon.**_

**Thomas et Karl avaient réunis tout le monde au centre d'entraînement du Japon pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à tous leurs amis, à la demande de Julia qui savait que Ben n'aurait pas eu le courage de l'annoncer lui-même.**

_« Le pauvre ! » pensa Patty._

_« C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de revivre la mort de mon père ! » se dit Mark._

**Le silence était présent depuis dix bonnes minutes tandis que Tipi et Katalina tentaient de calmer leur bébé qui commençait à s'agiter. **

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? » demanda Bruce.

« Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'être là pour lui, mais surtout, évitez les regards de pitié, même si vous êtes triste pour lui. Ça ne changera rien ! » répondit Sophia qui savait de quoi elle parlait.

_**Trois jours plus tard.**_

_**L'enterrement.**_

**C'est au cimetière de la ville que tous les proches de William Becker ainsi que sa famille, s'étaient réunis pour célébrer les obsèques. Ben était au premier rang avec sa mère, écoutant le pasteur prononcer les mots d'adieux. Myriam Jefferson, la maman de Ben, portait un tailleur noir et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Ben avait revêtu un costume ainsi qu'une cravate. A ses côtés, Julia avait une robe longue noire, un petit gilet et des ballerines. Tous les invités étaient habillés de la même façon ou presque : les hommes en costume cravate, et les femmes en robe ou en jupe.**

« Et nous faisons nos adieux à notre frère, William ! Amen ! » conclu le pasteur.

**Ben ne pu prononcer le moindre mot, et il eut du mal à se lever mais il le fit. Il prit de la terre dans sa main et la jeta sur le cercueil qui était déjà en terre. Lorsque ce fut fait, Ben s'éloigna du cercueil et marcha droit devant lui, aussitôt suivit de Julia. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ben était sortit du cimetière et une fois devant la grille, il s'effondra à genou et éclata en sanglot, une fois de plus. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il ne fit aucun geste brusque car il reconnut le toucher de Julia. Il se releva et lorsqu'il croisa le regard triste et compatissant de Julia, il dit :**

« Je veux qu'on rentre chez nous ! »

« On prendra l'avion dès demain ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Julia se blottit contre lui et au même moment, le bébé donna un coup dans le ventre de sa mère, faisant sourire Julia, et Ben lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur le ventre rond de sa fiancée.**

_**Le lendemain matin, à l'aéroport.**_

**Ben et Julia s'apprêtaient à rentrer en France. Thomas, Katalina, Karl-Heinz et compagnie étaient rentrés respectivement à Munich et Hambourg la veille au soir, et il ne restait plus qu'Olivier, Mark et Ben. Olivier et Mark ne partaient pas avant quinze heures dans l'après-midi. Julia et Ben avaient dit au revoir à tout le monde la veille, préférant rester seul après l'enterrement de William. Ben avait également dit au revoir à sa mère et à sa petite sœur la veille.**

_« Les passagers du vol 310 à destination de Paris, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation E4 ! Décollage dans cinq minutes ! » fit la voix de l'hôtesse._

**Elle répéta le message et Ben et Julia embarquèrent dans l'avion qui les ramènerait chez eux.**

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard.**_

_**Paris, France.**_

**A la sortie de l'aéroport, traînant leurs valises, Ben et Julia furent accueillis par Jessica et Alcide. Le jeune français présenta ses condoléances à son ami et coéquipier, tandis que Jessica le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa tristesse.**

« Merci Jess, mais je vais bien ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Elle le libéra, puis le couple français ramena les futurs parents chez eux. Durant le trajet, Julia avait une main enlacée à celle de Ben, et l'autre main sur son ventre arrondi. Le bébé donnait quelques coups, faisant grimacer la jeune fille quand les coups étaient forts. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alcide et Jessica aidaient Ben et Julia à monter leurs valises dans leur appartement. Ils décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder car Ben sentait le besoin d'être seul alors Jessica et Alcide partirent. Quand Julia rejoignit Ben dans leur chambre, ce dernier n'y était plus. Elle commençait à paniquer mais lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Julia retourna dans le salon pour décrocher.**

« Allô ? »

**Le ton qu'elle avait employé était sec.**

_« Quel accueil, bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur ! »_

« Ah, Sophia, c'est toi ! »

_« Je vois que t'es ravie ! »_

« Désolé mais, je ne sais plus comment agir avec Ben ! »

**Elle s'assit sur le canapé et posa sa main libre sur son ventre.**

_« Sois patiente Julia. N'oublie pas qu'il était là quand papa est mort, et il a été patient avec toi. Alors réagis de la même façon avec lui ! »_

« Je sais mais, avec mes hormones qui me rendent parano et me stresse encore plus, ce n'est pas gagné ! »

_« Courage ! Que fait-il ? »_

« Il prend une douche ! »

_« Bon, quand il sortira de sa douche, fais comme si de rien n'était et agis comme d'habitude ! »_

« Je vais essayer ! »

_« Appelle si t'as besoin de parler ! »_

« D'accord ! »

_« A plus petite sœur ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Après avoir raccroché, Julia reposa le téléphone sur son socle et se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle éclata en sanglots. Le stress et la tristesse accumulée durant les deux dernières semaines qu'elle avait réussi à cacher, retombèrent aussitôt. Elle détestait pleurer devant tout le monde, et encore plus devant Ben mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce dernier avait entendu toute la conversation de Julia avec sa sœur, et la voir pleurer lui brisait le cœur. Vêtu simplement d'un short, il la rejoignit sur le canapé et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui sursauta.**

« C'est moi ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Julia se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux et elle devina qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec sa jumelle. Il allait pour parler mais elle l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de son fiancé.**

« Non, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Je sais ce que tu ressens et, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai fais aucune remarque sur ton comportement envers moi. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi passé par là il y a trois ans ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il prit la main de Julia dans la sienne et répliqua :**

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te délaisser ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dis que tu me délaissais. Tu agis seulement différemment avec moi depuis la mort de ton père, et c'est ce qui m'attriste le plus mais, si tu veux prendre un peu de distance avec moi, ou bien peut-être le fait que je sois enceinte te contrarie aussi, si tu veux faire un break, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Les mots que venaient de prononcer Julia lui brisaient le cœur, et Ben s'était figé en l'entendant parler de faire un break. Julia ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Que tout allait trop vite pour Ben : le mariage, la grossesse, et avec la mort de son père, peut-être se sentait-il perdu !**

« Julia ! » dit-il tendrement.

**Il posa une main sous son menton et lui releva doucement la tête.**

« Je vais me reprendre, mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime tellement Julia, et je ne sais pas ce qu j'aurais fais sans toi ces neuf dernières années. Je sais ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir pour femme, et c'est une chose sur laquelle je ne reviendrais pas. Toi et ce bébé êtes toute ma vie à présent ! Mon amour, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît ! » poursuivit-il, le cœur déchiré.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, et je t'aime aussi mais, je me disais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, tu aurais voulu, revoir tes priorités… » dit-elle mais il la coupa.

« Ma priorité, c'est toi et cet enfant, Julia. J'ai déjà hâte que notre petit Aaron pointe le bout de son nez ! » avoua-t-il.

**En entendant Ben appeler leur fils, qui n'est pas encore né, par le prénom qu'elle avait choisi, elle se mit à pleurer davantage.**

« Julia… ! » soupira Ben.

« Ce sont des larmes de joies, rassure-toi. Tu as appelé notre fils par son prénom, alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né ! » sourit-elle.

« Et tu sais ce qu'on va faire dès demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle.

« On va chercher un appartement plus grand avant l'arrivée de notre fils ! » dit-il.

« Et pour notre mariage ? D'accord je veux une cérémonie intime mais, je préfère le faire avant la naissance du petit ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Ben arqua un sourcil et réfléchissait.**

« Je connais ce regard. T'as quoi derrière la tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La plupart sont tous en France, Olivier et Patty en Espagne, Mark et Ruby en Italie, Sophia, Karl, Thomas, Kat et Jenny en Allemagne. Les entraînements ne reprennent que la semaine prochaine donc, si j'arrive à réserver une heure à la mairie pour d'ici dans cinq jours, ce sera fait ! » répondit-il.

« J'ai dis avant la naissance du bébé mais pas dans cinq jours. Je n'ai même pas de robe ! » s'ahuri-t-elle.

« Pas besoin de mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Une robe simple suffira, et je suis sûr qu'avec Jess et Cami, tu trouveras ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Sophia serait capable de débarquer demain matin pour m'emmener faire les boutiques ! » s'amusa Julia.

« Alors, t'es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Soyons fou ! » rit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Le cœur de Ben se mit à battre comme la première fois où il avait rencontré Julia, et ça lui fit un bien fou. **

« Je devrais…peut-être…appeler…la…mairie ! » suggéra-t-il entre deux baiser.

« Avant, on devrait peut-être aller dans la chambre parce que j'ai une envie particulière ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Ben la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea tendrement sur le lit et se positionna à genoux entre les jambes de Julia. Il la déshabilla lentement, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Julia entreprit de défaire le jean de Ben, très lentement, pendant qu'il ôtait son t-shirt lui-même. Elle passa les mains dans le jean de Ben, qui frémit sous ses mains expertes. Il envoya valser son pantalon à l'autre bout de la chambre avant de s'allonger doucement sur Julia, sans écraser son ventre. Il déposa des myriades de baisers sur son ventre arrondi, puis remonta vers sa poitrine avant d'arriver à ses lèvres. Le baiser fut plein d'amour et devint de plus en plus vorace. Ben tira les draps pour que Julia se place en dessous et quand il la vit enlever son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine généreuse, son regard se remplit de désir. Une fois qu'ils furent entièrement nus sous les draps, Ben entra délicatement en elle, tout en faisant attention à son ventre. **

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Alors que Julia dormait paisiblement, Ben s'était faufilé dans le salon et venait de téléphoner à la mairie de Paris pour une date, et dans cinq jours, il pouvait les marier. Après avoir raccroché, il appela sa belle-mère pour lui parler de son projet et elle fut tout à fait d'accord. Il passa les vingt minutes suivantes au téléphone avec Olivier, Mark et Thomas, et ils répondirent présent. Il téléphona ensuite à Sophia.**

_**Munich.**_

**Sophia et Karl profitaient de leur dernière semaine de vacance et faisaient la grasse matinée, quand le téléphone de Sophia se mit à sonner. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle poussa un grognement.**

« Laisse sonner ! » grogna Karl qui resserrait son emprise autour de sa fiancée.

**Elle regardait qui osait l'interrompre dans son sommeil et quand elle vit que c'était Ben, elle décrocha malgré les protestations de Karl.**

« J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me réveiller ! »

_« Avec ta sœur on a décidé de se marier ! »_

« C'est pas un scoop ! »

_« Dans cinq jours ! »_

**Les yeux de Sophia s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se releva, obligeant Karl à se réveiller entièrement.**

« Tu peux répéter ! »

**Ben eut un petit rire et répéta :**

_« Avec Julia, on se marie dans cinq jours ! »_

« Je suis là en fin de soirée ! »

_« Je m'en doutais un peu ! »_

« Y aura qui ? Parce qu'en cinq jours ! »

_« Et bien toi, ta mère, Karl, Thomas, Katalina, Mark, Ruby, Olivier et Patty, faudra que tu joignes Jenny, et je vais appeler Alcide et les autres ! »_

« Comptes sur moi Ben, et dis à ma petite sœur qu'elle m'attende avant de partir à la pêche à la robe ! »

_« C'est plutôt à Jess qui faudra dire ça ! »_

« A plus Ben ! »

**Et elle raccrocha.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Karl en se frottant les yeux.

« AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

« Wow, doucement chérie. Je suis toujours partant pour un câlin matinal, tu le sais bien, mais dis-moi ce que Ben voulait avant ! » lui dit-il.

« Lui et ma sœur ont décidés d'avancer le mariage pour dans cinq jours ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Dans cinq jours ? Ils sont fêlés ! » s'ahuri-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est Ben qui a dû avoir l'idée ! » dit-elle.

**Un téléphone sonna et c'était celui de Karl. Sophia fut plus rapide et décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« Ne me dis pas que ce feignant dort encore ! »_

« Salut Thomas, et non ma petite marmotte est réveillé ! »

« Non mais t'es malade ? Ne m'appelle comme ça alors que Thomas est au téléphone ! » râla Karl.

**Sophia se mit à rire et donna le téléphone à Karl avant de dire :**

« Je vais appeler Jenny ! »

**Et elle quitta la chambre.**

_**Le soir, Paris.**_

**Olivier et Patty, Ruby et Mark, Thomas et Kat, ainsi que Sophia, Karl et Jenny, avaient prit le premier train, ou avion, et venaient tous d'arriver en même temps à la gare ou à l'aéroport.**

_**Aéroport.**_

**Mark et Olivier se serrèrent la main, tandis que les filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.**

« Je suis contente de te revoir ! » s'écria Ruby.

« Moi aussi ! » acquiesçai Patty.

« Vous vous êtes vus il y a deux jours ! » ne comprit pas Olivier.

« Laisse tomber mec. C'est trop compliqué ! » soupira Mark.

_« OLIVIER ! »_

**Ben s'approcha du quatuor et après les salutations, Ben les accompagna chez la mère de Julia qui avaient assez de chambre pour loger tout le monde.**

**A la gare, Thomas, Kat, Sophia, Karl-Heinz et Jenny venaient d'être accueillit par Jessica et Alcide. Quand elle vit sa partenaire de jeu, Jessica se précipita vers Jenny, qui fit pareil. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras, tandis que Sophia salua Alcide. Le couple français amena tout le monde chez Madame Martinez, où ils retrouvèrent Mark et Olivier. Jenny et Jessica firent la connaissance de Patty et Ruby.**

« Jenny, tu restes ici ? » proposa Madame Martinez.

« Je vous remercie Elisabeth, mais je vais aller chez mes parents que je n'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois ! » refusa-t-elle gentiment.

« Comme tu veux ! » acquiesça Elisabeth.

**Jessica et Alcide accompagnèrent donc Jenny chez ses parents, tandis que Ben repartit chez lui retrouver sa future femme qui avait dormit presque toute la journée. Mark et Ruby logèrent dans une des chambres d'ami, tout comme Olivier et Patty qui logèrent dans la deuxième. Sophia réquisitionna son ancienne chambre avec Karl, tandis que Thomas et Katalina allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Julia.**

**Durant le repas du soir, Mark remarqua que la petite Elena n'était pas là et demanda à Katalina pourquoi elle n'avait pas prit la petite.**

« Ma tante est venue de Munich et elle me la garde avec Marie pendant la semaine. Je n'allais pas encore la faire voyager ! » informa-t-elle.

**Avouant qu'elle avait raison, Mark ne répliqua pas et le repas se poursuivit.**

_**Chez Ben et Julia.**_

**Quand Ben rentra chez lui, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit Julia, endormit sur le canapé du salon, une assiette de nourriture à moitié finit sur la table basse. Il s'approcha de sa fiancée, qui serait bientôt sa femme, et la prit dans ses bras avant de la porter dans leur chambre. Quand il la déposa sous la couverture, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.**

« Salut ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Rendors-toi mon amour ! » lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Elle est où ma sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout le monde est chez ta mère ! » répondit-il.

« Viens au lit avec moi ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi le temps de tout fermer et de manger un truc ! » rit-il.

**Elle s'allongea sur le côté en grognant, faisant rire Ben.**

« Tais-toi où tu passeras ta nuit de noce tout seul ! » menaça-t-elle.

**Il réprima un fou rire et retourna dans le salon. Il verrouilla la porte à clé, nettoya derrière Julia, bien que ce ne fût pas totalement sale, puis alla prendre une douche après avoir manger un morceau de pizza. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se sécha et passa un caleçon avant de rejoindre Julia dans leur lit. Elle était toujours dans la même position, allongée sur le côté, tournant le dos à Ben. Il se glissa dans le lit et se rapprocha de sa douce, l'entourant d'un bras et la collant contre son torse. Julia sourit en sentant le corps de Ben contre elle et lui prit la main, qu'elle posa sur son ventre.**

« Je t'aime ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

**Au même moment, le bébé donna un coup.**

« Notre fils aussi ! » sourit Julia.

**Ben déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de Julia, et ils finirent par s'endormir.**


	44. Madame Becker

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Matin du cinq juillet.**_

**Le jour se levait sur Paris, et Julia fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la chambre de Sophia. Et oui, tradition oblige, les filles avaient organisées l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Julia chez la maman, et les garçons l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ben dans l'appartement du couple. Lorsque Julia ouvrit les yeux, elle porta automatiquement sa main sur son ventre, et se mit à le caresser doucement. Le bébé donna un coup pour manifester son réveil, faisant sourire la future maman. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sophia.**

« C'est le grand jour ! » dit-elle.

**Julia se contenta de soupirer. Sophia rejoignit sa sœur dans le lit et se plaça sous la couette, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Le silence régna dans la chambre durant quelques minutes, quand Julia rompit le silence en disant à sa sœur :**

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru qu tu serais la première à te marier et à pouponner ! »

« Ouais, et ça aurait était le cas si je n'avais pas rompu avec Karl il y a quatre ans ! » répliqua Sophia.

« Tu le regrettes ? » demanda Julia.

« D'avoir rompu ou de ne pas être maman ? » demanda à son tour Sophia.

« Les deux ! » dit Julia.

« Oui, et je le regretterai toute ma vie ! » avoua Sophia.

« Et ton tour viendra ! » assura Julia.

**Julia soupira, soudainement triste.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je vais devoir me donner à Ben toute seule ! » répondit Julia, peinée de ne pas être conduite devant Monsieur Le Maire par son père.

« Mais non, maman sera avec toi ! » la rassura Sophia.

**L'estomac de la future mariée se manifesta, faisant rire la demoiselle d'honneur. Julia se joignit à sa sœur et elles se levèrent mais en sortant de la chambre, Julia fut prise d'un haut le cœur et se hâta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir. Sophia rejoignit ses coéquipières françaises dans la cuisine.**

« Les gaufres sont prêtes, le jus d'orange est tout frais, et le plein de pain au chocolat que Jess vient de ramener est fait ! » dit Jenny.

« Ça réveillerait un mort ! » plaisanta Sophia, faisant rire les filles.

**Patty arriva en compagnie de Ruby et Katalina.**

« Vous mangez des gaufres au petit déjeuner ? » s'étonna Patty.

« Bienvenue en Europe ma belle ! » s'amusa Camilla en posant confiture, beurre et pâte à tartiner sur la table de la cuisine.

« Tu manges quoi d'habitude le matin ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je me contente d'un café et de biscottes ! » répondit Patty.

« Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à manger autre chose, surtout quand tu sors avec un footballeur. Faut savoir tenir la cadence ! » expliqua Jessica en mordant dans une gaufre au sucre.

« Tu sais bien de quoi tu parles, hein ? » la taquina Sophia.

**Jessica avait un sourire rêveur en pensant à son copain.**

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Patty, complètement perdue en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« De sexe ! » répondit Jenny du tac-o-tac.

**Patty s'étouffa avec son verre de jus d'orange, faisant rire Ruby. La jeune allemande aida son amie en lui tapant doucement dans le dos.**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » questionna Jenny.

« Patty est encore au stade des gentils bisous avec Olivier ! » expliqua Katalina.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis six mois, pourtant ! » s'ahuri Jessica.

« Je ne suis pas prête ! » rougit Patty.

« Qui n'est pas prêt à quoi ? » demanda Julia en arrivant dans la cuisine, une main sur le ventre.

« Patty à jouer à saute-mouton avec Olivier ! » dit Camilla.

« Cami, non mais depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? » s'esclaffa Sophia.

« Depuis qu'elle a passé le cap avec Bastien ! » informa Jessica.

« Pour ce qui est de Patty, laissez-la tranquille ! » rétorqua Julia en se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange frais.

« Gaufre ? » demanda Ruby.

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça Julia.

**Les huit jeunes filles déjeunèrent tranquillement, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la maison.**

_**Appartement de Ben.**_

**Ne pouvant dormir davantage, Ben s'était levé à l'aube et venait de rentrer de la boulangerie préférée de lui et Julia, des croissants et pains aux chocolats dans un sachet. Il prépara du café et mit les pâtisseries dans un saladier quand Thomas arriva dans la cuisine, à moitié réveillé.**

« T'es déjà debout ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Depuis six heures et demi ! » répondit Ben.

« Insomnie ? » demanda Thomas.

« Ou angoisse de passer devant Monsieur le Maire ? » tenta Ben.

« Mouais ! » dit Thomas, pas très convaincu.

« D'accord, je suis impatient ! » avoua Ben.

**Satisfait, Thomas sourit à son ami et accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait Ben. Karl-Heinz entra dans la pièce, une main devant la bouche, tentant de contenir un fou rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Ben.

**Comprenant pourquoi son beau-frère se retenait de rire, Thomas dit :**

« Tu devrais aller voir dans le salon ! »

**Mark et Olivier arrivèrent en même temps, vêtus d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt tous les deux, à moitié mort de rire.**

« Je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ça drôle ! » pouffa Karl.

« Va voir Ben ! » lui conseilla Thomas, un sourire en coin.

**Intrigué, Ben se dirigea dans le salon où dormaient Louis, Bastien et Alcide. Arrivant dans le salon, il porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire. En effet, dormant tous les trois sur un grand matelas au milieu du salon, le capitaine français était allongé sur le ventre, le bras gauche sur le sol et le droit était posé sur le torse de son coéquipier, Napoléon, allongé sur le dos et ronflant comme un taureau. Quant à Bastien, il était recroquevillé sur le côté droit, tenant son coussin dans les bras.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'étrangla Ben.

**Karl-Heinz se tenait le ventre tellement il avait envie de rire, pareil pour Mark et Olivier. Thomas était trop occupé à filmer la scène avec son téléphone portable. Ben prit une photo lui aussi avec son portable et l'envoya à Julia. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Karl explosa de rire.**

« DEBOUT LES GARS ! » cria Ben.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » sursauta Bastien, se relevant sur ses deux jambes, toujours avec le coussin dans les bras.

**Redoublant de rire, Mark s'adossa au mur du salon. Napoléon repoussa vivement le bras de Pierre et ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le dos, hors du matelas.**

« Le petit déj' est prêt ! » ricana Ben.

**Retournant dans la cuisine, Karl venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits, que l'arrivée de Bastien dans la cuisine en compagnie de ses deux compagnons, fit rire de nouveau le Kaiser.**

« Y a du café ? grogna Napoléon.

« Ouais ! » dit Ben en versant le café dans des tasses.

« T'es très amical le matin toi ! » ironisa Thomas.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est célibataire. A cause de son sale caractère ! » se moqua Alcide.

« Dit celui qui se laisse menotter au lit par sa copine ! » répliqua Louis.

**Mark s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange, tandis que Karl riait encore plus.**

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! » dit Alcide.

« Et en plus il avoue ! » ricana Thomas.

« J'ose pas imaginer la tête de Greg si jamais il apprenait ça ! » dit Bastien en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Qui est Greg ? » demanda Mark.

« Le grand frère de Jess qui joue à Barcelone ! » répondit Ben.

« Arrête, déjà qu'il n'a pas trop l'air de m'apprécier ! » se plaignit Alcide.

« Et tu t'étonnes ? » s'esclaffa Bastien.

« Hey, c'est Jessica qui a voulu lui cacher notre histoire, pas moi ! » se défendit le capitaine français.

« Si Katalina m'avait caché sa relation avec Thomas, je crois que je l'aurais tué ! » dit Karl.

« Prétentieux ! » éternua Thomas.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ben posa une main sur l'épaule d'Olivier et lui dit :**

« J'espère que mon témoin va être en forme ! »

« T'inquiète ! » lui assura Olivier.

« Heureusement que t'auras pas à danser ! » se moqua Thomas.

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! » grogna Olivier.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour de ton propre mariage ! » soupira Mark.

« Qu'il passe d'abord l'étape numéro trois avec Patty avant de penser à son mariage ! » dit Ben en souriant.

« L'étape trois ? » demanda Thomas.

« Etape une, s'avouer ses sentiments ! » dit Ben.

« Etape deux, emménager ensemble ! » continua Alcide.

« Etape trois, le sexe ! » poursuivit Bastien.

« Etape quatre, le mariage ! » dit Karl.

« Et étape cinq, les enfants ! » termina Ben.

« D'où vous tenez ça ? » s'étonna Mark.

« Des filles ! » dirent Ben, Karl, Alcide et Bastien d'une même voix.

« Apparemment, Ben et Thomas ont inversés les étapes quatre et cinq ! » se moqua Mark.

« C'est parce que les grossesses n'étaient pas prévus ! » dit Thomas.

« Alors, Olivier, à quand l'étape trois avec Patty ? » demanda malicieusement Alcide.

« Quand elle sera prête ! » répondit le concerné d'un ton ferme.

**Cela signifiait la fin de la conversation, ce qu'avaient compris Thomas, Ben et Mark.**

_**Côté des filles.**_

**Julia venait de recevoir la photo que lui avait envoyée Ben, et elle se mit à rire aussitôt. Elle passa son téléphone à sa sœur qui fit tourner aux autres filles, et elles furent prises de fou rire incontrôlables. Lorsqu'elles se calmèrent, elles se préparèrent pour aller à la mairie car il était bientôt l'heure pour Julia de passer devant Monsieur le Maire.**

_**Mairie de Paris.**_

**A midi quinze, Julia était assise sur un tabouret, face à un miroir, et Sophia était en train de la coiffer. La future mariée était vêtue d'une robe en soie simple, blanche évidement, et qui arrivée jusqu'aux genoux. Le décolleté mettait sa poitrine en valeur mais élégamment.**

« Sophia ? » appela Julia.

« Oui ? » fit sa sœur.

« Je voulais avoir ton avis sur le prénom du bébé, et aussi ta bénédiction ! » dit Julia en se retournant vers sa jumelle.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Et bien, j'ai envie de lui donner le prénom de papa et, si je te demande ta permission, c'est parce que je sais que tu voulais appeler ton premier garçon _Aaron_ mais, si ça t'ennui ce n'est pas grave ! » expliqua Julia en retenant ses larmes.

**Sophia s'accroupit et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Je serai ravie d'avoir un neveu qui s'appelle _Aaron_ ! »

« Je t'aime Sophia ! » sanglota Julia.

« Je t'aime aussi petite sœur ! » sourit Sophia en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

**Elles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques minutes, puis Julia se reprit pour dire à Sophia :**

« Avec Ben, on serait vraiment heureux que tu sois la marraine du petit ! »

« Avec joie ! » accepta Sophia.

**Une fois la seconde crise de larme terminée, Sophia refit le maquillage de sa sœur ainsi que le sien, et termina la coiffure de Julia. **

« Tu es parée, et tu es magnifique ! » dit Sophia en aidant sa sœur à se lever.

**Le chignon de Julia était très beau, ni trop serré ni trop lâché, et quelques mèches s'échappaient sur les côtés. Sophia portait une robe-bustier d'été bleue qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses, et s'était coiffée elle aussi d'un chignon. La cérémonie étant simple, Julia et Ben avaient décidés de ne pas lancé la jarretière ni le bouquet. Il était convenu que le bouquet irait à Sophia. C'était le souhait de Julia. **

_**Dans la salle.**_

**Pendant que les invités prenaient places, Ben prit Olivier à part pour lui parler.**

« Ecoute Olive, avec Julia on a fait notre choix et, je voulais te demander si, tu accepterais d'être le parrain de mon fils ! » dit Ben. « T'es mon meilleur ami et j'y tiens ! »

« Ce serait un honneur ! » accepta Olivier en serrant la main de son ami.

« Très touchant les filles, mais ça va commencer ! » les rappela Thomas.

**Ben se plaça devant Monsieur le Maire, qui lui serra la main et attendit.**

_**Treize heures.**_

**Sophia fut la première à faire son entrée dans la salle, un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches dans les mains, et se mit près de la chaise destinée à Julia. Enfin, la jeune française arriva au bras de sa mère, qui la conduisit fièrement devant son futur époux. Lorsqu'elle fut devant Ben, Le Maire l'invita à s'asseoir mais Julia dit :**

« Je préfèrerais rester debout, si ça ne vous ennui pas ! »

« Nous allons rester debout dans ce cas ! » sourit Le Maire.

**Tenant la main de Julia, Ben écoutait à peine ce que disait Le Maire.**

« Ben, voulez-vous prendre Julia pour épouse ? »

« Je le veux ! » dit Ben.

« Julia, voulez-vous prendre Ben pour époux ? »

« Je le veux ! » dit Julia en souriant.

**Ils se passèrent les alliances, et Le Maire les prononça mari et femme, et dit à Ben :**

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

**Ben s'approcha de sa femme, posa une main sur sa joue et scella leur union par un baiser. Les invités applaudirent et quand Sophia croisa le regard de Karl, ce dernier lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _vivement notre tour_.**

_**Chez Elisabeth.**_

**Réunis dans le jardin de la résidence familial des Martinez pour la toute petite réception d'après-mariage, tout le monde félicita les jeunes mariés.**

« Qui aurait cru que tu te marierais avant Sophia ! » dit Jessica en prenant Julia dans ses bras.

« Pas moi en tout cas ! » rit Julia.

**Pendant que les filles discutaient activement avec la jeune mariée, les garçons parlaient entre eux.**

« Ça fait quoi d'être marié ? » demanda Thomas à Ben.

« Je me sens super bien ! » répondit Ben.

« Et l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, tu le sens comment ? » demanda Mark.

« Bien ! » répondit une fois encore Ben en riant.

« Dire que dans quatre jours on va devoir reprendre l'entraînement ! » maronna Louis.

« Cache ta joie ! » s'amusa Olivier.

« Moi, je crains le pire ! » dit Mark.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Karl.

« Et bien, j'ai eu le malheur de dire à Ruby que la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de la Juve me draguait ! » expliqua Mark.

« Elle est foutue ! » pouffa Karl.

« Qui est foutue ? » questionna Alcide.

« La fille qui drague Mark. Ruby a un sale caractère et elle risque bien de lui mettre son poing dans la figure ! » informa Karl.

**Les garçons se mirent à rire quand du côté des filles, Julia se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Jess.

« Aux toilettes ! » répondit hâtivement Julia en entrant dans la maison.

**Ça lui prit dix bonnes minutes avant de revenir dans le jardin et de retrouver les bras réconfortant de son mari.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

« Moi aussi ! » répondit Julia sur le même ton.

**Vers les seize heures, lorsque Julia croisa le regard de Sophia, elle savait qu'il était temps de dire au revoir à sa sœur qui devait rentrer à Munich avec Karl et Jenny. Une fois que chacun eut troqué leur costume ou robe contre un jean, un t-shirt ou autre, bagages dans les coffres des voitures, l'heure des aux revoir était arrivée.**

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir mais je n'ai pas le choix. La saison reprend bientôt et faut être prêt ! » dit Sophia en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

**Une fois les adieux terminés, Alcide, Napoléon et Bastien raccompagnèrent Olivier, Patty, Mark, Ruby, Karl, Sophia, Jenny, Katalina et Thomas, à l'aéroport pour Mark et Olivier, et à la gare pour les autres.**

_**Appartement des Becker.**_

**Arrêtant sa femme sur le seuil de leur appartement, Ben la porta dans ses bras, tradition oblige.**

« T'es dingue ! » s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte avec le pied.

« Je sais ! » dit-il en allant jusque dans la chambre.

**Il la posa délicatement sur leur lit et elle lui attrapa la cravate, l'attirant vers elle.**

« Une envie particulière Madame Becker ? » taquina-t-il.

« Très particulière Monsieur Becker ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Madame Becker ! Bon sang, que j'adore dire ça ! » dit Ben d'une voix rauque.

« Embrasse-moi ! » lui ordonna Julia.

**Ben ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Julia. Le baiser se fit vorace, tandis que les mains de Ben se faufilèrent sous la robe de Julia. Elle frissonna à son contact et son désir grimpa en flèche. Elle tenta de déboutonner la chemise de Ben en voulant rester calme, mais la présence des lèvres de Ben sur sa nuque empêchait la jeune mariée de se concentrer sur sa tâche. **

« Julia…tu me rends fou ! » haleta Ben contre sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ! » ironisa Julia en débarrassant Ben de sa chemise.

« Je te fais de l'effet, chérie ? » demanda-t-il en mordillant la peau de Julia.

« Hum humm ! » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

**Défaisant la boucle du pantalon de Ben, Julia devenait de plus en plus impatiente. Sentant l'impatience de sa femme, Ben décida de ne plus faire attendre sa chère et tendre, sentant son propre désir augmenter rapidement. Il ôta la robe de Julia avec une délicatesse qui la fit défaillir, puis la plaça sous les draps avant de se débarrasser lui-même de son pantalon. Les sous-vêtements atterrirent sur le sol très vite, et Ben se plaça avec prudence au-dessus de Julia, faisant attention de ne pas lui écraser le ventre.**

« Si tu as mal tu me le dis, et je m'arrêterais ! » prévint-il.

« Arrête, je ne suis pas en sucre ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Ben entra en elle avec une douceur infinie, faisant soupirer de plaisir la jeune femme. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Ben ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Julia, maintenant ses mouvements à une allure acceptable. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal en se laissant aller. Ils auraient tout le loisir de faire l'amour comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire après la naissance du petit.**

« Je t'aime ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

**Leur apogée était proche, alors Ben accentua légèrement ses coups de reins, et l'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet. La respiration saccadée, Ben se retira lentement de Julia et s'allongea sur le dos. La main de Julia se posa sur celle de Ben et la posa sur son ventre. Le bébé donna un coup, faisant rire Julia.**

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est content que sa maman se sente bien ! » dit Julia en riant.

**Ben la joignit dans son hilarité puis, quand ils furent calmés, leurs estomacs se manifestèrent.**

« Il reste de quoi manger dans le frigo ? » demanda Julia.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Ben.

« On a qu'à commander ! » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je suis pour ! » approuva Ben.

« Pizzas ? » proposa-t-elle.

**Se renfrognant, Ben regarda sa fiancée.**

« Quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je mange de pizza pour pas que je grossisse ! » dit-il.

« Tu feras des pompes pour éliminer ! » ricana Julia en se levant du lit.

**Elle tira le drap qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, et alla dans le salon pour téléphoner. Elle commanda une pizza au fromage, une aux champignons, la préférée de Ben, une aux quatre fromages, sa préférée, et une aux poivrons. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle sentit le regard brûlant de Ben se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna et fit un gros effort pour ne pas rire. Ben se tenait dans l'encadrement qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain, tout nu, avec un coussin pour cacher sa masculinité.**

« Vas-y, marre-toi ! » grogna Ben.

« Oh, fais pas ta tête de malheureux ! » le consola Julia en s'approchant de lui.

« On va prendre une douche avant que le livreur arrive ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« On a trente minutes ! » informa-t-elle.

« C'est suffisant ! » dit-il avant de l'attirer à lui.

**Il laissa tomber le coussin, et Julia se mordit la lèvre en voyant que Ben était plus que partant pour un deuxième round. Il laissa échapper un rire et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche salvatrice.**

_**Vingt deux heures.**_

**Le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heure sur la capitale française, et Ben et Julia étaient tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit. Allongés sur le côté droit, face à la fenêtre d'où ils pouvaient admirer le clair de lune, leurs mains gauches entrelacées.**

« Enfin ! » soupira Julia.

« J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie ! » dit Ben en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudé. « Madame Becker ! »

**Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Julia, qui commençait à s'endormir.**

« Bonne nuit mon amour ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Je t'aime ! » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Pour toujours ! » susurra-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

**Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormit à son tour.**

**Plus que cinq jours avant la reprise des entraînements pour le PSG, le Bayern, Hambourg, la Juventus, et Barcelone. Olivier aide Patty à s'installer et lui fait visiter la ville. Que se passe-t-il quand les jeunes tourtereaux tombent sur l'Aigle Catalan ?**


	45. La vocation de Patty

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Barcelone.**_

**Olivier et Patty venaient de rentrer de Paris. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'appartement, que Patty s'écroula sur le canapé en grognant.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'amusa Olivier.

« Je suis fatiguée ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Allez, faut finir de t'installer, et après je te fais visiter un peu la ville ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

**Elle se laissa traîner dans la chambre en soufflant, n'ayant qu'une envie : dormir.**

« Mais j'ai sommeil ! » bouda-t-elle une fois dans la chambre.

« Tu te ramollis on dirait ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Arrête de te moquer ! » dit-elle sur un ton enfantin.

**Olivier la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :**

« Arrête de faire ton gros bébé. Je te taquine ! »

**Pour la calmer, il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se détendit sur le champ et lui rendit son baiser. **

« Détendue ? » demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Complètement détendue ! » répondit-elle.

**Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Olivier ne la lâchait pas pour autant.**

« Il est encore tôt alors, je vais te faire visiter Barcelone. Enfin, certains endroits parce qu'en une soirée, on n'aura pas le temps de tout visiter ! » lui dit-il.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Portant les mêmes vêtements depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Paris, ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour et après avoir mis des vêtements propres, ils quittèrent l'appartement. **

**Ils étaient passés devant la fameuse _Sagrada Familia_, et Patty avait été émerveillée devant ce monument toujours en construction. Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils tournèrent à une intersection, quand ils tombèrent sur l'Aigle Catalan.**

« Olivier, t'es déjà rentré ? » s'étonna le Brésilien en serrant la main de son équipier et ami.

« On vient de rentrer de Paris. Mon ami Ben s'est marié hier ! » répondit Olivier.

**Rivaul aperçut la jeune fille, et il devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Patty.**

« Tu dois être Patty ! » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Oui, c'est moi ! » acquiesça-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Olivier me parle souvent de toi et, je dois t'avouer que si je ne lui avais pas remonté les bretelles en août, tu serais sans doute encore au Japon ! » dit Rivaul en donnant une tape amicale à Olivier.

« Merci Rivaul ! » grinça le Japonais.

**L'Aigle Catalan éclata de rire devant la grimace d'Olivier, et Patty suivit également.**

« Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante ! » dit Rivaul en calmant ses rires.

**La main de Patty se pressa tendrement sur celle d'Olivier, et il se détendit.**

« J'ai une idée, et si vous veniez dîner à la maison ce soir ? Les garçons seront super content de te revoir ! » dit-il à Olivier avant de regarder Patty. « Et ma femme ne serait pas contre une présence féminine supplémentaire ! »

**Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en riant. Olivier consulta Patty du regard et elle lui fit _oui_ de la tête.**

« Pourquoi pas ! » accepta Olivier.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Rivaul. « Allons-y ! »

**Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de l'Aigle Catalan se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rivaul racontait ses vacances au Brésil avec sa petite famille, mais lui et Olivier ne purent s'empêcher de parler du championnat qui approchait, faisant sourire Patty. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hacienda de Rivaul, le seul mot que Patty trouva à dire fut :**

« Wow ! »

**Ce qui fit, bien entendu, rire Olivier et Rivaul.**

« C'est moi ! » dit Rivaul en entrant dans sa maison. « Et je ne suis pas seul ! »

**Les fils de Rivaul arrivèrent en courant du jardin, un ballon de foot dans les mains de l'aîné, et quand ils virent le Japonais :**

« OLIVIER ! »

**Ils se ruèrent sur le jeune nippon pour le saluer.**

« T'es revenu quand ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Tu viens jouer avec nous au ballon ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Les garçons, laissez le respirer ! » leur dit leur père. « Patty, je te présente mes fils : Pedro et Antonio ! »

« C'est toi la copine d'Olivier ? » demanda Pedro, l'aîné.

**Cette question surprit non seulement la jeune fille, mais également Olivier et Rivaul.**

« Comment vous savez ça vous deux ? » s'étonna leur père.

« Une fois on t'a entendu parler avec Olivier ! » avoua Antonio, le plus jeune.

**Leur mère arriva au même instant.**

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète de ne pas écouter aux portes ? » les gronda-t-elle.

« Pardon maman ! » marmonna Antonio.

« Filez vous laver les mains, on va bientôt passer à table ! » leur ordonna-t-elle.

**Ils montèrent à l'étage en courant.**

« Voici mon épouse, Carla ! » dit Rivaul.

« Bonsoir, et merci de nous accueillir ! » dit Patty.

« Ce n'est rien. Olivier est toujours le bienvenue ici, et toi aussi ! » lui sourit Carla.

**Après le repas, Rivaul et Olivier étaient dans le jardin avec Antonio et Pedro, faisant une petite partie de football, tandis que les femmes apprenaient à se connaître à l'intérieur.**

« Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance, Patty. Olivier nous a si souvent parlé de toi ! » avoua Carla.

« C'est réciproque ! » répliqua Patty.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? As-tu un projet ? » demanda Carla.

« Je ne sais pas trop euh, je me suis dis qu'Olivier ne voudrait peut-être pas que je retrouve un travail ! » répondit Patty.

« Oh, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! » s'étonna Carla.

« J'aimerai bien reprendre mon métier, mais, vais-je en trouver un alors que je viens seulement d'arriver ? » questionna Patty.

« Tu étais institutrice, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Carla.

**Patty acquiesça. **

« Dans ce cas, propose ta candidature dans des écoles ! » suggéra Carla.

« Je viens seulement d'arriver, et ça m'étonnerait que je trouve un poste avant la rentrée ! » dit Pattu, sceptique.

« Qui ne tente rien à rien ! » fut la réponse Carla.

**Patty réfléchissait et se disait qu'elle en parlerait à Olivier le moment venu. **

« Tu sais, quand les entraînements vont reprendre, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux, comme ça, tu ne seras pas toute seule à te morfondre chez toi à attendre le retour d'Olivier ! » lui suggéra Carla.

« Ce sera avec joie, merci ! » accepta Patty.

« Une tasse de thé ? » proposa Carla.

« Avec plaisir ! » dit Patty.

**Au moment où Carla se levait, elle fut prise d'un vertige.**

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle en se tenant à la table.

**Patty se leva et l'aida à se rasseoir mais Carla se dirigea vers l'évier de la cuisine, se dépêcha de sortir une bassine du petit placard et régurgita le dîner du soir.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Patty en s'approchant d'elle.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! » répondit Carla.

« Tu n'es pas souffrante au moins ? » demanda Patty une nouvelle fois.

**Carla fit _« non » _de la tête, et monta dans la salle de bain avec la bassine, suivit de Patty qui s'inquiétait pour sa nouvelle amie. Carla rinça la bassine dont elle jeta le contenu dans les toilettes, se brossa les dents pour se débarrasser du goût infect qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. **

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Patty.

« Mieux ! » répondit Carla.

**L'épouse de Rivaul connaissait bien ces symptômes. De plus, elle les subissait depuis leur retour du Brésil il y a une semaine, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Patty connaissait elle aussi ces symptômes, pour les avoir observés chez Tipi lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Ethan. **

« Tu es enceinte ! » dit Patty.

« J'en ai bien l'impression ! » acquiesça Carla. « Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Un énorme sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune brésilienne.**

« Il faut en avoir le cœur net ! » dit Patty.

« Il est tard, et je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital sans alerter mon mari ! » répliqua Carla.

« On a qu'à y aller sans leur dire où on va. On les laisse dans l'ignorance ! » dit Patty, un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es diabolique ! » s'amusa Carla.

« Je sais ! » ria Patty.

**Carla se laissa entraîner dans la combine de Patty et arrivant dans la cuisine, elle s'aperçut que les garçons jouaient encore au ballon, alors elle écrivit un mot à son mari qu'elle laissa sur le réfrigérateur, attrapa ses clés de voiture, et sortit rapidement de l'hacienda avec la jeune nippone.**

« C'est la première fois que je pars comme une voleuse ! » avoua Carla, une fois derrière son volant.

**Patty, qui s'était installée sur le siège passager laissa échapper un rire. Carla démarra et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital, tout en faisant attention de ne pas rouler trop vite.**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Devant l'hôpital, Carla était en pleurs dans les bras de Patty.**

« Rentrons avant que les garçons ne s'inquiètent ! » dit Patty.

**Carla sécha ses larmes et remonta dans sa voiture et fit route jusque chez elle.**

**Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons, jugeant qu'ils avaient assez tapés dans le ballon, Olivier et Rivaul laissèrent les deux enfants s'amuser entre eux, et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Mais en pénétrant dans la salle à manger, ils remarquèrent que les filles n'étaient plus là.**

« Où est-ce qu'elles sont passées ? » demanda Olivier.

« Carla ? Patty ? » appela Rivaul.

**Il alla dans la cuisine et découvrit un mot sur le réfrigérateur. Il le prit et le lu à voix haute pour qu'Olivier l'entende.**

_« Je suis parti faire une course avec Patty. On revient très vite. Te quiero. Carla ! »_

**Perplexe, Rivaul regarda son comparse qui était tout aussi perdu que lui. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'Aigle Catalan alla rapidement dans le salon, où il y trouva son épouse et Patty.**

« Où étiez-vous passé ? » les pressa Rivaul, inquiet.

**Olivier alla prendre Patty dans ses bras tandis que Carla se jeta littéralement sur son mari, laissant ses larmes couler.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Es-tu blessée ? » s'alarma Rivaul en s'écartant doucement de sa femme pour mieux la voir.

« J'étais à l'hôpital je… » commença-t-elle à dire mais le numéro dix l'arrêta.

« Quoi ? A l'hôpital ? Qu'as-tu ? »

**Carla ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Patty aussi devant l'inquiétude de Rivaul.**

« Arrête de rire veux-tu, et dis-moi ce que tu as ? » s'impatienta Rivaul.

**Carla porta son regard sur celui de son mari et lui dit :**

« Je suis enceinte ! »

**Rivaul s'était figé. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage et dans son regard : la surprise, l'étonnement, et la joie.**

« Tu…tu…tu veux dire que… qu'on…qu'on va avoir un…un bébé… ! » bégaya Rivaul.

« C'est enfin arrivé, moi qui croyait que je ne pouvais plus en avoir ! » affirma Carla.

**Ne sachant quoi dire, Rivaul laissa éclater sa joie et emprisonna sa femme dans ses bras. Ses cris de joies firent sourire Olivier et Patty, et alerta les enfants qui arrivèrent dans la maison en courant.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Pedro.

**Incapable d'obtenir une réponse de leurs parents, ils se retournèrent vers Patty et Olivier. La jeune femme leur dit :**

« Votre maman attend un bébé ! »

« GÉNIAL ! » s'écrièrent-ils en se ruant sur leurs parents.

**Se sentant de trop, Olivier et Patty prirent congés et quittèrent l'hacienda pour rentrer chez eux. Marchant tranquillement main dans la main, Olivier remarqua l'air songeur de sa petite amie.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Hum ? » fit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur intérieure.

« Je te demandais si ça allait ? Tu m'as l'air, ailleurs ! » lui dit-il.

« Oh euh, oui, ça va. Je pensais juste à la joie de Carla ! » répondit-elle.

**Olivier sourit et l'entoura d'un bras. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. En effet, Patty pensait à ce que sera sa vie maintenant qu'elle était enfin avec celui qu'elle aimait. Voir ses amis comme Jenny fiancée, avec des enfants comme Thomas, Tipi et bientôt Ben, faisait envier la jeune fille. Elle enviait même la relation plutôt volcanique qu'entretenaient Mark et Ruby. Olivier et elle se marieront-ils un jour ? Auront-ils des enfants ? Voilà les questions qu'elle se posait, mais elle devait vite les chasser si elle ne voulait pas que ces questions la fasse tourner chèvre et empiète sur sa vie privée avec l'homme qu'elle aime. **

**Les entraînements avaient repris depuis plus d'une semaine, et Patty passait toutes ses journées chez Carla. Etant institutrice, Pedro et Antonio en profitèrent et demandèrent à Patty si elle pouvait les aider à faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Elle accepta et passa ses après-midi à expliquer à Antonio le fonctionnement des conjonctions de coordinations en Français, et à Pedro le théorème de Pythagore en Mathématiques. Un soir, alors que Patty faisait apprendre à Pedro les capitales des différents pays, et qu'Antonio révisait sa table de huit, Rivaul et Olivier rentrèrent de l'entraînement.**

« C'est nous ! » informa Rivaul en entrant.

**Carla vint à leur rencontre et embrassa tendrement son mari.**

« Où sont les garçons ? » demanda Rivaul.

« En train de réviser. Je devrais peut-être songer à engager Patty comme professeur particulier. Elle est très douée ! » répondit Carla en retournant dans la cuisine.

**Rivaul arqua un sourcil et regarda Olivier.**

« Elle est institutrice en maternelle pourtant ! » s'étonna Rivaul.

« Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'obtenir un diplôme pour enseigner en primaire, et dans toutes les classes ! » expliqua Olivier.

**Entrant dans le salon, Rivaul vit son plus jeune fils sur le canapé en train d'écrire sur une feuille, et son fils aîné était assit sur une chaise, Patty assise juste en face, le visage de chacun très sérieux.**

« Capitale de la Russie ? » demanda Patty.

« Moscou ! » répondit Pedro.

« De l'Allemagne ? » redemanda Patty.

« Berlin ! » dit Pedro.

« Les Etats-Unis ? » questionna Patty.

« Washington ! »

**Un sourire narquois sur le visage de Patty indiqua à Olivier qu'elle allait poser une colle au jeune garçon.**

« Celle de l'Australie ? »

« Sydney ! » répondit Pedro.

« Perdu ! » dit Patty. « T'es tombé dans le piège ! »

« Et merd… » commença à dire Pedro mais le regard désapprobateur de Patty le fit se reprendre. « ..Credi ! »

« Antonio ? » appela Patty.

**Le jeune garçon laissa sa feuille et vint se placer près de sa tutrice et attendit.**

« Capitale de l'Australie ? » demanda Patty.

**Antonio fronça les sourcils, et se mit à réfléchir, avant de répondre :**

« Canberra ! »

« Juste ! » approuva Patty.

**Pedro se désola d'être tombé dans le panneau mais Patty le réconforta en lui disant qu'elle l'aiderait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il connaisse toutes les capitales du monde par cœur. Sous l'œil amoureux d'Olivier, Patty fit réciter la table de huit à Antonio, qui ne fit aucune faute.**

« Tu devrais te lancer dans le tutorat Patty, tu ferais un malheur ! » lui conseilla Rivaul.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait ! » répondit Rivaul.

« N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à toi que Bruce a eu son bac ! » souligna Olivier, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Et pourtant j'ai cru que je perdais mon temps en essayant de lui faire entrer quelque chose dans le crane ! » dit Patty.

« Oh oui Patty, et si tu devenais notre prof personnel ? » demanda Pedro.

« Je suis sûr que grâce à toi, on va devenir super intelligent ! » renchérit Antonio.

**Elle se retourna vers eux et leur dit :**

« L'intelligence ne s'apprend pas, on l'a en soit, et tout le monde la possède. Il faut juste travailler un peu chaque jour pour la fortifier ! »

**Les garçons acquiescèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre pour ranger leurs affaires. **

**Le soir, dans son lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre, Patty et Olivier venaient de s'endormir. Avant de fermer les yeux, Patty s'était dit que l'idée de Rivaul n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Bien sûr, elle adorait s'occuper d'enfants de trois à cinq ans, mais aider d'autres personnes dans leurs études lui plaisait davantage. Elle se promit de faire des recherches le lendemain matin, et s'endormit paisiblement.**

**A Turin, la relation de Mark et Ruby est toujours au beau fixe. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre ne cesse de grandir, et Mark songe sérieusement à officialiser les choses. Mais la reprise de l'entraînement pour les deux équipes de foot, et l'équipe de volley-ball ne commence pas très bien. Il y a de la tension dans l'air. Alexia, la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de football de la Juventus est plus que déterminée à avoir Mark, ce qui rend Ruby hors d'elle. La jeune allemande est bien décidée à montrer à l'italienne que Mark n'est pas disponible, et la jalousie de Ruby va conforter Mark dans sa décision, et amuser les équipiers du Tigre !**


	46. La jalousie de Ruby

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Turin, Italie.**_

**Mark et Ruby étaient rentrés en Italie, et lorsqu'ils mirent un pied dans leur maison :**

« Enfin on est à la maison ! » s'exclama Ruby.

« Et je meurs de faim ! » ajouta Mark.

**Ruby éclata de rire avant de se retourner vers son compagnon pour l'embrasser. Se laissant emporter par le baiser que lui donnait Ruby, Mark oublia sa faim, et une autre faim naquît en lui. Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Ruby, qui comprit aussitôt, et se laissa guider par son partenaire. Elle se sentit soulever de terre, et elle entoura instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Mark. Il la déposa sur la table du salon, et fit dévier ses lèvres de la bouche de Ruby jusqu'à sa nuque. **

« T'es pas doué qu'avec un ballon ! » dit Ruby en penchant la tête sur le côté afin de donner plus d'espace à Mark.

« T'as remarqué hein ? » s'amusa-t-il contre sa peau.

« Hum humm ! » fit-elle.

**Mark laissa une grosse marque sur la peau du cou de Ruby.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fais un suçon ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Désolé mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune allemande.

« T'as de la chance que j'ai la peau mate ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne pas terminer ce qu'on avait commencé avant l'appel de Ben ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Je dis que c'est une excellente idée ! » approuva Mark.

**Sans la prévenir, il la fit basculer sur son épaule et couru en direction de leur chambre. Ruby ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant l'empressement de Mark. Elle se retrouva soudain allongée sur le dos, Mark sur elle. Elle écarta les jambes, ce qui fit sourire Mark.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'es aussi impatiente que moi ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Mais je ne me plains pas ! » réfuta-t-il.

**Elle ne répondit pas et lui ôta son débardeur sans plus tarder. Il en fit de même pour le chemisier de Ruby, et en moins de deux minutes, ils furent nus tous les deux. Crochetant ses mains derrière la nuque de Mark, et ses jambes autour de sa taille, le japonais tira la couverture et se plaça sous les draps avec sa compagne. Il entra en elle sans plus attendre, les faisant soupirer d'aise.**

« Ça m'a manqué ! » dit Ruby contre les lèvres de Mark.

« Et moi dont ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Ruby sourit et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, tandis que Mark maintenait ses pénétrations à une allure normale. Ruby donna un petit coup de rein qui surprit Mark. Elle en profita pour inverser leurs places. Elle se retrouva donc au dessus.**

« T'innoves ? » questionna Mark en caressant son dos.

« Ouais ! » affirma Ruby en l'embrassant.

**Elle remua ses hanches, donnant encore plus de sensations à leurs ébats. Ils ne se souciaient plus du préservatif depuis que Ruby prenait la pilule, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Mark. Tout en gardant Ruby dans ses bras, Mark se releva pour s'asseoir. **

**Après s'être **_**câlinés**_** durant des heures, et après avoir dîné copieusement, nos jeunes tourtereaux s'étaient couchés très tôt car le lendemain, c'était le jour de la reprise. Ruby ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux ouverts depuis dix bonnes minutes. Mark, qui était allongé sur le côté, un bras autour de Ruby, sentait que sa copine était en proie à un doute.**

_« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » lui dit-il._

**Ruby tourna sa tête vers lui.**

« Comment tu sais que je ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On est ensemble depuis presque un an et tu oses me poser cette question ? » sourit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Désolé ! » dit-elle en reprenant sa position initiale.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense à Alexia, et à la façon dont je vais lui faire comprendre de ne plus s'approcher de toi ! » répondit-elle

« Quelles sont tes deux options ? » questionna-t-il, curieux.

« Soit, je lui parle gentiment, et elle accepte de te laisser tranquille, soit elle refuse, et je la claque ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Ce qui fit rire Mark.**

« Ma copine est une vraie tigresse ! » rit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

**Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

« Laquelle de ces options est la meilleure pour toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux mon avis ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Laisse courir ! » dit-il en refermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Cette fille te drague et a sûrement dans l'idée de devenir la future Madame Landers, et tu veux que je laisse courir ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

**Décidemment, le caractère de cochon de Ruby plaisait de plus en plus à Mark. Il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.**

« Arrête de rire ! » grogna Ruby.

**Mark continuait de rire de plus en plus, ce qui agaçait Ruby au plus haut point. Elle lui mit un coup de coude tellement fort dans les côtes que ça lui bloqua la respiration, enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui fit croire. Il se retourna sur le ventre en tentant de cacher son sourire.**

« Pardon, je voulais pas frapper si fort ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, posa une main sur l'épaule de Mark et voulut le pousser pour qu'il se mette sur le dos. Ne tenant plus, il se remit à rire.**

« Espèce de sale con ! » jura Ruby en sortant du lit.

**Elle quitta la chambre pour aller au salon. Mark se calma et la rejoignit. Il la trouva assise sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre son torse, le visage dur et ruisselant de larmes. Le japonais soupira et s'accroupit devant Ruby, qui ne réagit pas.**

« Ruby ? » appela-t-il.

**Elle ne lui répondit pas.**

« Ruby, arrête de me faire la gueule et réponds-moi ! » lui dit-il.

« T'es un sale con ! » lui dit-elle.

« Oui, merci du scoop mais, j'étais déjà au courant ! » la taquina-t-il.

**Ruby esquissa un sourire mais le ravala très vite. **

« Allez ma tigresse, rentre tes griffes et reviens te coucher ! » lui intima-t-il.

**Elle ne disait toujours rien.**

« Ecoute Ruby, je m'en fou, d'Alexia. Elle aura beau tenter tout ce qu'elle veut pour me séduire, elle ne m'aura pas. La seule fille que je vois un jour devenir Madame Landers est juste devant moi. Je t'aime, toi et toi seul ! » lui avoua-t-il.

**Ruby ne tenait plus alors elle se jeta dans les bras de Mark qui la rattrapa au vol. Il la ramena dans leur chambre et la berça quelques minutes. Elle finit par s'endormir, et Mark se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil.**

**Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin qui les menait à l'entraînement, ni Mark ni Ruby ne parlait. Peu de mots avaient étés échangés depuis le réveil. Ruby ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre Mark, même si ce dernier lui avait assuré le contraire la veille avec une belle petite déclaration. **

**Au centre d'entraînement, seuls Willem et Pacciani étaient déjà arrivés. Il n'était que huit heures du matin, et l'entraînement ne commençait qu'à neuf heures. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires en train de mettre leur tenue d'entraînement, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark, qui ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la présence de ses coéquipiers.**

« Mark ? » appela Willem.

**Le Tigre se retourna et aperçu ses équipiers.**

« Ah, salut les gars ! » dit-il en laissant tomber son sac sur le banc devant son casier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Pacciani.

« Tout va comme tu veux avec Ruby ? » demanda à son tour Willem.

« Ça allait avant que je lui parle d'Alexia la veille de notre départ pour le Japon il y a deux mois ! » répondit Mark.

« T'as pas osé ? » s'étrangla Willem, qui connaissait Ruby depuis près de quatre ans.

« Et oui, j'ai osé ! » dit Mark.

**Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et enfoui son visage entre les mains.**

« Elle t'a reproché quoi au faites ? » voulut savoir Pacciani.

« Elle me reproche de ne pas réagir aux avances d'Alexia, dans le sens où je ne l'envoi pas balader ! » expliqua Mark.

« Mais tu t'en fou de cette fille ! » s'exclama Pacciani, en parlant d'Alexia.

« Je m'en contre fou, mais Ruby et sa jalousie maladive vont me rendre complètement cinglé ! » soupira Mark.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? » proposa Willem.

« Ruby ou Alexia ? » dit Mark.

« Les deux si tu veux ! » répondit Willem.

« Merci mais, je vais débrouiller comme un grand garçon ! » souffla Mark.

« Bonne chance vieux ! » lui souhaita Pacciani.

« On t'attend sur le terrain ! » lui dit Willem.

**Mark se contenta d'acquiescer avec la main et les deux internationaux italiens et hollandais quittèrent le vestiaire. Mark réfléchissait à un moyen de parler à Alexia afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il était très amoureux de Ruby, mais sans que ça ne crée de tension au sein du club. Il troqua son survêtement contre sa tenue d'entraînement et rejoignit Pacciani et Willem sur le terrain de l'équipe masculine. En chemin, il croisa Ruby qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le couloir B, et qui la conduirait au gymnase, mais Mark la rattrapa. Il lui prit le bras, la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui murmura :**

« C'est toi que j'aime ! »

**Et avec un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, il la relâcha, partant rejoindre ses deux partenaires sur le terrain de foot. Ruby emprunta le couloir et rejoignit le gymnase, où elle s'entraîna à donner plus de puissance à ses smaches. **

**Sur le terrain de foot, Mark avait la rage. Son Néo Tir du Tigre était plus puissant que d'habitude. Lorsque le reste de l'équipe arriva, les joueurs remarquèrent que Mark avait un comportement étrange, mais d'un signe de tête, Willem et Pacciani leur interdirent de prononcer le moindre mot fâcheux à l'encontre du numéro dix-huit. L'équipe féminine, qui s'entraînait sur le terrain voisin de celui des garçons, commençait l'échauffement, sous la direction d'Alexia Destria, leur capitaine. Plusieurs fois, la jeune joueuse italienne lançait des coups d'œil sur ses homologues masculins qui s'entraînaient à tirer des penaltys, et ne lâchait pas des yeux le jeune nippon. Mark, qui sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures. Willem posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son collège et lui dit de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :**

« Calme-toi et concentre-toi sur ton jeu ! »

**Mark souffla un bon coup et ses muscles se détendirent.**

« LANDERS ! » cria le coach sportif.

**Un coup de sifflet, et Mark s'élança au devant du ballon que lui lançait le coach sportif. Il arma son pied droit et shoota de toutes ses forces. Son Néo Tir du Tigre ne laissa pas le temps au goal de bouger un seul doigt, que le ballon transperça les filets. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Willem dit à Fabien, le gardien :**

« Et bien, t'es à la ramasse aujourd'hui. Il faudrait peut-être dire à Christa de te laisser dormir le soir ! »

**Les joueurs se mirent à rire, et Mark esquissa un sourire. Willem lança un clin d'œil complice à Mark, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.**

**A la pause déjeunée, Mark, Willem, Fabien et Pacciani étaient réunis à une même table. Fabien, qui était au courant de l'obsession d'Alexia pour Mark, fut mit au parfum des raisons de l'attitude de Mark durant l'entraînement.**

« Et moi qui me plaignais du sale caractère de Christa, Ruby bat tous les records ! » maugréa Fabien.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était si jalouse ! » dit Pacciani.

« Moi non plus ! » avoua Mark.

**Les doubles battants de la cafétéria collective s'ouvrirent à la volée sur l'équipe féminine de football. Chacune leur tour, elles se servirent et s'installèrent à différentes tables. Sans demander la permission, Alexia vint s'asseoir à la seule place de libre de la table des garçons : à côté du japonais.**

« Cette place est prise ! » lui dit Mark.

« Pourtant elle est vide ! » minauda l'italienne.

**Brune aux yeux verts, cette fille âgée de vingt ans, faisait parti d'une riche famille. Son père avait été l'un des plus grands joueurs italiens qui avait fait les beaux jours de la Juventus il y a plus de quinze ans, et sa mère était un agent sportif de renom. C'est d'ailleurs elle-même qui s'occupait de gérer la carrière professionnelle de sa fille.**

« T'as fais quoi pendant tes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle à Mark.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! » répondit-il.

« Oh, tu peux bien me le dire ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Sentant l'ouragan Ruby arriver, Pacciani n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'est que l'allemande remette cette petite prétentieuse à sa place une bonne fois pour toute. Mark ne répondit pas à la question d'Alexia.**

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle, tout en croquant dans une frite.

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? » soupira Mark.

_« Ouais, ce serait une très bonne idée ! » fit la voix de Ruby._

**Mark remercia silencieusement Dieu d'avoir fait intervenir sa copine. Tout le réfectoire s'était tût.**

« Tiens, salut Ruby. Comment tu vas ? » demanda Alexia, mine de rien.

« Ça ira mieux le jour où t'arrêteras de miroiter ce qui ne t'appartiens pas ! » cracha Ruby.

**Elle tenait son plateau de la main droite.**

« Dégage de ma place ! » ordonna Ruby.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda Alexia en se levant et en faisant face à Ruby.

« Sinon, je te botte les fesses, et crois-moi, j'ai été à bonne école ! » lui répondit Ruby. « A moins que tu ne veuilles régler ça sur le terrain ? »

« Tu ne sais pas jouer au foot. T'es bonne qu'avec tes smaches débiles ! » rétorqua Alexia.

« Tu veux vraiment parier avec moi ? T'es dans ce club depuis quoi, un an ? Moi je suis là depuis cinq ans, et tous les joueurs ici présents pourront te dire la même chose : tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, que ce soit au foot, ou bien niveau caractère. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai été à bonne école ! » contra Ruby. « Maintenant dégage de ma place, avant que ton équipe ne soit obligé de te remplacer pour le premier match de la saison ! »

**Amandine et Regina, les deux meilleures amies et équipières d'Alexia, étaient venues voir leur capitaine pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin. Voyant que le directeur du club venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, Alexia prit son plateau et quitta la table des garçons pour rejoindre ses amies. Ruby posa son plateau sur la table, et changea de chaise sous le regard amusé de Willem et Pacciani.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle s'asseyant.

« Pourquoi tu changes de chaise ? » demanda Pacciani en retenant un fou rire.

« Je ne veux pas poser mes fesses sur la même chaise que cette garce ! » dit-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat de pâtes.

**Sa remarque fit rire Willem. Ruby porta sa main gauche sous la table, ne voulant pas que Mark s'aperçoive que son poignet était gonflé, mais il lui prit la main simplement pour la calmer, et elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Elle avala la bouchée de pâtes qu'elle avait mit en bouche et posa sa fourchette pendant que Mark soulevait la main de Ruby au dessus de la table. Lorsqu'il aperçut le gonflement du poignet de Ruby, il lui demanda :**

« Comment t'as fais ça ? »

« Ce n'est rien ! » assura-t-elle.

« C'est très enflé. Tu devrais aller voir Christa ! » lui conseilla Fabien.

« Ouais, et que je lui dise d'arrêter de te tenir éveiller toute la nuit ! » se moqua Ruby, déclenchant les rires des trois autres joueurs.

« On ne fait rien depuis trois jours ! » grommela Fabien.

« Oh, pauvre chou ! » pouffa Pacciani.

« Elle t'a mise au vert ? » s'esclaffa Willem.

« Abruti ! » marmonna Fabien.

**Mark ne faisait pas attention à la conversation, trop préoccupé par la blessure de Ruby.**

« C'est superficiel ! » lui dit Ruby.

« En attendant, ça gonfle ! » persista Mark.

**Kelly, l'une des volleyeuse de l'équipe, arriva avec un pack de glace qu'elle donna à Mark.**

« Elle est aussi bornée que toi ! » dit-elle avant de repartir à sa table.

**Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et prit le pack de glace qu'elle plaça sur sa main gauche pour faire plaisir à Mark. **

**Dix minutes avant la reprise de l'entraînement, Ruby avait cédé et était parti voir Christa, le médecin du club. Elle examina le poignet de la jeune fille.**

« T'as une belle foulure. Comment t'as fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle en appliquant une pommade sur le gonflement.

« Les grosses fesses de Maria, voilà ce qui est arrivé ! » répondit Ruby.

« Tu n'aurais pas mis ton poing dans la figure d'une certaine footballeuse ? » questionna Christa, un sourire amusé au visage.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! » avoua Ruby.

« Peut-être que le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle vous lâche toi et Mark, c'est que vous officialisez les choses entre vous ! » dit Christa en appliquant un bandage.

**Sachant de quoi le médecin voulait parler, Ruby contredit aussitôt la proposition.**

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'étonna Christa.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que Mark me fasse sa demande uniquement pour calmer Alexia. Je veux que ça vienne vraiment de lui, qu'il en ait vraiment envie ! » expliqua Ruby. « Et puis, pour calmer Alexia, je peux toujours lui botter le cul ! »

**Sa réplique fit rire Christa. Elle se calma après avoir terminé de placer l'attelle au poignet de Ruby.**

« Pourquoi une attelle ? » demanda Ruby.

« Parce que tu vas arrêter de t'entraîner pendant toute la semaine ! » répondit Christa.

« Toute la semaine ? » s'écria Ruby.

« Un problème avec ça ? » demanda Christa plus sérieusement.

« Non, Docteur ! » bouda Ruby.

**Christa lui prescrit des pilules anti-douleurs et la chassa de son cabinet. C'est en traînant des pieds que Ruby rejoignit le gymnase. Lorsque son entraîneur vit l'attelle à son poignet :**

« Sur le banc, et sans discuter ! »

**Elle réprima un juron et partit s'asseoir sur le banc, observant l'entraînement. **

**Sur le terrain de foot, l'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine proposa un entraînement collectif à l'entraîneur des garçons, qui accepta. Quand l'entraîneur annonça le programme de l'après-midi, Mark ne cacha pas sa joie.**

« Un problème Mark ? » demanda l'entraîneur.

« Oui et un gros ! » répondit le japonais, se fichant des conséquences.

**L'équipe féminine arriva sur le terrain des garçons, et la façon dont Alexia regardait Mark, rendait le japonais malade.**

« Je vais vomir ! » marmonna Mark.

**Willem et Pacciani, qui étaient à ses côtés, se mirent à rire.**

« Equipe de deux pour les échauffements. Une fille et un garçon ! » annonça le coach sportif des filles.

**Mark regarda Alexia, qui s'était approchée de lui avec le sourire, et la rembarra en lui disant :**

« Tu t'approches de moi, et je dis à Ruby de te botter les fesses ! »

**Elle s'était arrêtée net. Soraya, une des nouvelles joueuses de l'équipe, timide mais redoutable sur le terrain, se porta volontaire pour faire équipe avec Mark, qui accepta. A son grand regret, Alexia fut obligé de faire équipe avec Willem, qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur. L'entraînement commença et chaque duo courait dix tours du terrain côte à côte. Mark fut très surpris par sa partenaire. Il ne la connaissait pas puisqu'elle était nouvelle, mais son rythme de course était impressionnant. Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour courir, comme si c'était naturel pour elle. Pour le reste des échauffements, les dribbles. La technique du ballon que possédait Soraya n'impressionnait pas seulement Mark, mais également le reste de l'équipe masculine. **

**Durant la pause, Soraya s'était isolée du groupe féminin. Mark, suivit de Willem, alla lui parler.**

« Salut ! » dit-il.

**Elle releva la tête et aperçut le japonais en compagnie du hollandais.**

« Salut ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu es nouvelle ? » demanda Willem.

« Oui, je sors du centre de formation du club ! » informa-t-elle.

« Tu as une très bonne technique. Tu contrôles très bien ton ballon ! » la complimenta Willem.

« Merci ! » rougit-elle.

**Un match fut organisé entre les deux équipes, et ce fut les garçons qui remportèrent le match deux buts à un. Mark et Willem avaient marqués chacun leur tour, mais Soraya avait donné du fil à retordre au japonais. Elle avait marqué un superbe but du pied gauche, et le gardien masculin, Fabien, la félicita en lui faisant une révérence, la faisant rougir.**

**Mark attendait Ruby dans le couloir du club, en compagnie de ses acolytes, Pacciani, Fabien et Willem. Elle arriva, vêtue de son survêtement noir et or, son sac d'entraînement sur son épaule droite, une attelle sur la main gauche.**

« Je vais tuer ta femme ! » dit-elle à Fabien.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Elle m'a interdit de jouer durant toute la semaine ! » expliqua Ruby.

« Oh, pauvre petite lapinette ! » se moqua-t-il.

**Elle donna ses clés de voiture à Mark.**

« C'est toi qui conduis, moi je peux pas ! »

**Le soir venu, après avoir dîné, Ruby était partit directement dans la chambre pour téléphoner à Katalina, pendant que Mark prenait sa douche.**

« Je te jure Kitty que je vais la tuer ! »

_« Si je devais tuer toutes les filles qui craquent pour Thomas, je serai en prison à l'heure qu'il est ! »_

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas mettre ton poing dans la figure de cette garce d'Anna ? »

_« C'est simple, je demande à Sophia de l'humilier sur le terrain chaque fois qu'elles s'affrontent ! »_

« Oui, mais moi j'évite de me mêler à ces saletés de joueuses de la Juve. Alexia est leur capitaine et elles la craignent ! »

_« Et si t'arrêtais un peu de douter de Mark ! »_

« Mais je ne doute pas de Mark ! »

_« Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Ses sentiments pour toi sont forts, et puis, Alexia ne fait pas le poids contre toi ! »_

« Tu crois ? »

_« T'as de la chance de ne pas être en face de moi sinon je t'aurais mis une belle claque ! »_

« D'accord, on arrête de parler de cette garce. Comment va ma filleule ? »

_« Elle va très bien. Thomas lui donne le bain ! »_

« Il est gaga de sa fille ! »

_« Je sais, et je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour où on aura un garçon ! »_

« Ça se résumera en trois mots : foot, foot, foot ! »

**Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit Ruby.**

_« Kat, tu viens prendre le relais s'il te plaît ! » se fit entendre la voix de Thomas._

« Il sait pas mettre une couche ? »

**Ce commentaire fit rire Katalina.**

_« Si, mais c'est moi qui la borde le soir, pendant que Thomas prend sa douche ! »_

« Ok, bon, je te laisse ! »

_« Et fais ce que je t'ai dis : ne calcule plus Alexia ! »_

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence ! »

_« Ruby ! »_

« Ça va, c'est bon, j'arrête ! »

_« Bonne nuit ! »_

« Bonne nuit ! »

**Ruby raccrocha et s'installa sous la couverture. Posant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, elle s'allongea sur le côté droit, et ferma les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues tellement elle était épuisée par la journée qui venait de s'achever. Toute la tension qu'elle avait ressentie tout au long de ce jour de reprise l'avait épuisée, physiquement, mais mentalement et émotionnellement aussi. La jalousie qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'une fille s'approchait un peu trop près de Mark, la rendait méchante. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie autant de colère, sauf le jour où elle avait perdue ses parents et son frère. Mark était sa seule famille à présent, en dehors des Schneider. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Le bras de Mark autour de sa taille interrompit son combat intérieur. Lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes sur les joues de sa petite amie, il l'attira tendrement contre son torse, et lui murmura à l'oreille :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Elle ferma les yeux, refoulant les nouvelles larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler.**

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondit-elle.

**Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant la journée éprouvante qu'ils avaient passée.**


	47. Calmer le jeu

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_**Hambourg, Allemagne.**_

**Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la reprise de la Bundesliga. Thomas s'entraînait comme un dingue depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il disputerait avec son équipe, le premier match contre le Bayern de Munich. Il rentrait tous les soirs complètement épuisé, au grand désespoir de Katalina qui allait mettre un frein à son entraînement draconien. Elle avait eu Sophia au téléphone, et la jeune française lui avait dit que Karl était dans le même état que son rival. **

« Les hommes et leur fierté ! » soupira tout haut Katalina.

**Elle préparait le dîner tout en surveillant Elena qui était dans son maxi-cosy. La petite fille regardait sa mère bouger, et suivait tous ses mouvements. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de Thomas se fit entendre :**

_« Je suis rentré ! »_

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, il posa son sac de sport dans le salon avant d'aller dans la cuisine où il trouva sa femme et sa fille.**

« Bonsoir mes chéries ! » dit-il en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

**La petite Elena se mit à rire en reconnaissant son papa. Thomas était vraiment fou de sa fille, qu'il trouvait aussi belle que sa mère. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Katalina qui coupait des carottes en rondelles sur le plan de travail, elle le stoppa en pointant son couteau de cuisine devant elle.**

« Wow, doucement ma chérie ! » déglutit-il en s'arrêtant.

« Tu ne m'approches pas tant que tu ne te seras pas lavé ! » le prévint-elle.

« Pas la peine de me menacer avec ton couteau ! » lui dit-il.

« Attends de voir ce qui t'attends quand la petite dormira. Maintenant dépêche-toi de t'enlever toute cette sueur ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Préférant ne pas discuter davantage sur ce sujet avec son épouse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait une fois de plus le dernier mot, Thomas quitta la cuisine, prit son sac de sport, et fila sous la douche. Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, lui enlevant le reste de la crasse qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever au club, trop pressé de rentrer chez lui retrouver sa famille, le gardien de but pensait au comportement étrange de sa douce moitié.**

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » pensa Thomas._

**Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'avait Katalina. Il décida qu'il lui en parlerait quand la petite dormirait à point fermés, et termina sa douche. Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il sécha ses cheveux, avant d'enfiler un jogging et un débardeur qui sculpté parfaitement ses muscles et ses pectoraux. Dans le salon, Katalina donnait un biberon de lait à Elena, qui avalait le breuvage goulument. Sa petite fille de quatre mois avait bien grandit depuis sa naissance, et avait prit les kilos nécessaire pour son développement. Le téléphone sonna, et Thomas décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Thomas ! »_

**Il reconnut la voix de son rival et ami.**

« Salut Karl. Que me vaut ton appel ? »

_« Et bien, est-ce que ma cousine agit comme une gardienne de prison avec toi ? »_

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

_« Sophia aussi est bizarre. Elle est rentrée de l'entraînement avant moi, et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle, elle m'a carrément envoyé balader ! »_

**Thomas préféra continuer cette conversation loin des oreilles de sa femme, et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre à coucher. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.**

« Toi ça va, Katalina m'a interdit de l'approcher en pointant sur moi un couteau de cuisine ! »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? C'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? »_

« Aucune idée, mais j'attendrais que la petite dorme avant de parler avec elle ! »

_« Si c'est comme ça la vie d'un mec marié, je vais revoir mes positions ! »_

« T'as de la chance que Sophia ne t'entende pas ! »

_« Elle est sous la douche. Elle m'a interdit de la suivre ! »_

« Je crois que Ben et Olivier sont les plus chanceux. Leurs chéries sont calmes comparées aux nôtres ! »

_« Oh là une minute, tu ne connais pas Julia comme je la connais. Elle peut être pire que Sophia ! »_

« Mark aussi a des petits soucis avec Ruby ! »

_« Lesquels ? »_

« Il arrive pas trop à la calmer depuis la reprise des entraînements. Tu sais, à cause de la fille qui le drague ! »

_« Tu peux me dire pourquoi les femmes sont si compliquées ? »_

« Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi ! »

_« KARL RAMÈNE TA FRAISE DANS LA CHAMBRE ! » hurla la voix de Sophia._

_« Je te laisse ! »_

« Bonne chance mon vieux ! »

_« Toi aussi, et Dieu sait qu'on va en avoir besoin ! »_

**Thomas raccrocha, et avant de sortir de la chambre rejoindre son épouse, il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Katalina n'était visible nulle part, ni Elena. Il alla dans la nurserie, et il y trouva les deux femmes de sa vie. Katalina était assise sur le rocking-chair, et berçait son bébé. Thomas avait les yeux brillants devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, et ne voulant pas les déranger, il quitta la chambre de la petite pour aller dans la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, le repas était déjà prêt, et décida de mettre la table pour lui et Katalina. Au moment où il déposa le plat de ragoût sur la table, Katalina arriva et alla dans la cuisine prendre le plat de salade composé qu'elle avait préparé. Ils se mirent à table, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Thomas n'en pouvait plus du silence qui régnait entre eux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que celle qu'il aimait se comporte de cette façon. Si au moins elle lui exposait la raison de ce mutisme. De son côté, Katalina jubilait intérieurement de voir son mari sur les nerfs. Après le repas, pendant que Thomas discutait au téléphone avec Olivier, Katalina s'afférait à la cuisine à tout ranger et nettoyer. Thomas l'aidait habituellement, mais le gardien japonais savait qu'il valait mieux la laissait faire quand elle était dans cet état. Elle rangea la dernière assiette propre dans le placard approprié, avant de passer un coup de balai rapide. Elle passerait la serpillère le lendemain dans toute la maison pendant que la petite dormirait. Une fois la cuisine propre, elle fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude la détendit et lui délia les muscles. Elle avait hâte de reprendre son poste d'entraîneur, mais en attendant le trois septembre, date prévue à laquelle Elena entrerait en crèche, le Coach Smith continuait d'entraîner l'équipe. Après la douche, Katalina s'enroula dans une serviette, et sécha ses longs cheveux blonds avec une autre, avant de les attaches en un chignon et de vêtir un mini-short de sport avec un t-shirt de Thomas. Elle alla dans sa chambre où elle le trouva, près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. A la posture de son époux, elle savait que son visage était tordu d'inquiétude et de doute.**

« T'es allé voir Elena ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, elle dort ! » répondit-il.

« Ok ! » dit-elle simplement.

**Elle se mit au lit et s'allongea sur le côté gauche, dos à Thomas. Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser, signe que Thomas l'avait rejoint.**

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu sois si distante avec moi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

**Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et Thomas était allongé sur le dos.**

« Tu ne m'as rien fais ! » répondit-elle.

**Il fronça les sourcils, et la regarda.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Tu es tellement obnubilé par ton match contre le Bayern, que tu t'épuises inutilement ! » lui dit-elle.

« Mais je me sens très bien ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Thomas, si tu continues de t'entraîner comme tu le fais, à rentrer plus tard que prévu rien que pour prouver que tu es le meilleur, ça va te détruire ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement.

« Que tu n'aies plus assez de temps à consacrer à ta fille ! » répondit-elle.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » réfuta-t-il.

**Katalina ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de regarder son mari.**

« Dis-moi c'est quand la dernière fois où t'as passé un moment à t'occuper d'Elena ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu lui as donné son bain, son biberon, ou que tu la mise au lit ? » questionna-t-elle.

**Plus il entendait sa femme parler, plus il se rendit compte à quel point les derniers entraînements l'avait empêché de passer du temps avec sa famille.**

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-il en regardant sa femme.

**Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.**

« Tu es un homme têtu et plein d'orgueil Thomas Price. Ton entêtement à vouloir battre mon cousin à chaque rencontre est admirable, mais c'est de la folie de s'entraîner autant ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il posa sa main sur celle que Katalina avait mise sur sa joue, et lui fit la promesse suivante :**

« Je me rends compte à présent, à quel point je vous ai négligé toi et la petite cette semaine, et ça ne se reproduira plus. A partir de demain, je rentre à l'heure prévue, et on redevient une famille ! »

« Je t'aime Thomas Price ! » sourit-elle.

« Je t'aime encore plus, Madame Price ! » répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et ils partagèrent un baiser plein de tendresse. Katalina lâcha un soupir de bonheur et se laissa porter par ce baiser. La jeune maman ne pu résister à l'envie de toucher les bras musclés de son mari, alors elle balada ses mains sur les bras de Thomas, ainsi que sur son torse. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils durent s'écarter à regret, pour reprendre leur souffle. Ne quittant pas un instant le regard de l'autre, Thomas avait plus que besoin de goûter de nouveau la peau de sa femme, et Katalina ressentait en elle le besoin urgent de retrouver les sensations des premières fois avec son mari. Partageant un dernier, regard, ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre pour partager un baiser des plus passionné. Ils se laissèrent porter par la flamme des premiers jours de leur idylle, et ils firent l'amour tendrement, comblant le manque de la dure semaine qui venait de s'écouler.**

_**Munich, Allemagne.**_

**Karl-Heinz était sur le point de devenir complètement dingue, et ça, il le devait à sa future femme. Depuis quelques jours, il restait plus de temps que prévu à l'entraînement pour être sûr que ses shoots avaient une chance d'atterrir dans les buts de Thomas lors de leur match à venir, et Sophia rentrait toute seule. Jenny la raccompagnait chaque soir avant qu'elle ne parte retrouver Brian avec qui elle sortait depuis cinq mois. Ce soir-là, après le repas, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, le Kaiser avait téléphoné à Thomas, et il apprit de son rival et ami que sa cousine aussi était bizarre. Il dû mettre fin à la conversation quand Sophia l'avait appelé en hurlant.**

_« Ayez pitié de moi Seigneur ! » pria-t-il intérieurement._

**Avant de monter dans la chambre, il s'assura une dernière fois que la porte et les fenêtres étaient bien fermées, et il pu rejoindre sa chérie. Arrivé dans la chambre, il déglutit devant le regard meurtrier que Sophia lui lançait. Comme elle était en colère pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Karl-Heinz prit sur lui pour ne pas porter ses yeux sur les courbes soigneusement soulignées de Sophia qui était vêtue d'une nuisette noire.**

« T'en as mis du temps ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Je vérifiais que tout était fermé ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Très bien, et t'as vérifié aussi c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ? » ironisa-t-elle.

**Karl-Heinz fouilla dans sa mémoire, et se rendit compte que ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa fiancée.**

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » claqua Sophia.

« Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en perdant patience.

« Non je n'ai pas mes règles, mais j'aimerai avoir un peu plus d'attention de ta part ! » répondit-elle, irritée par la question posée.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu me reproches, que je sache un peu ce que j'ai fais pour que tu t'énerves contre moi ! » lui dit-il.

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'en ai marre de voir à quel point ton match contre Thomas te rend encore plus orgueilleux que d'habitude. T'es tellement obsédé par l'envie de lui mettre un but que tu me négliges. Tu passes tes journées entières à t'entraîner comme un fou, tu rentres tard et tu es distant. Voilà ce que je te reproche ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Le Kaiser ne disait rien, car il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne savait pas que ça l'a blessé autant.**

« Je sais, que c'est important pour toi de disputer ce match, mais tu ne t'es pas entraîné autant la saison dernière. D'accord c'est le match d'ouverture, mais à force de t'entraîner comme tu le fais, tu vas finir épuisé le jour de la rencontre. Tu seras tellement épuisé que tu ne pourras pas jouer ce match ! » continua-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, je me suis mal comporté. » admit-il.

« Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! » dit-elle

**Karl-Heinz avança prudemment vers sa fiancée, qui ne pu réprimer un rire en le voyant faire.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'avance vers moi comme si j'allais te mordre ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu m'as envoyé balader tout à l'heure alors, je prends mes précautions ! » dit-il. « J'ai le droit de m'approcher ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire pour te racheter ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Et bien, je vais commencer par te prendre dans mes bras. » dit-il.

**Il l'entoura de ses bras avant de continuer :**

« Je te dirai à quel point tu es belle, avant de te dire que je t'aime depuis le premier jour ! »

**Le cœur de Sophia fit un triple salto dans sa poitrine. C'était de cette façon qu'il l'avait séduite il y a sept ans.**

« Ensuite, je te regarderais dans les yeux en te promettant de ne plus jamais me comporter comme un macho égoïste et orgueilleux ! »

**Elle sourit en entendant ses mots.**

« Et pour finir, je t'embrasserai tendrement ! »

**Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune française. Sophia se laissa gagner par l'effervescence du baiser, et balada ses mains sur les épaules du Kaiser. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air, et Karl-Heinz arbora un sourire ravageur, qui ébranla Sophia.**

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » ordonna-t-elle, toute essoufflée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » répondit-elle.

« Ça te met dans tous tes états, hein ? » lui susurra-t-il.

« Et si on rattrapait ces jours _d'abstinence _? » proposa-t-elle en insistant bien sur _abstinence._

« Tu ne tiendras plus sur tes jambes demain à l'entraînement ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Disons, on rattrape la moitié cette nuit et, la suite demain ! » dit-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il en reprenant les lèvres de Sophia.

**La jeune française se retrouva rapidement allongée sur le lit, Karl-Heinz entre ses jambes. Elle lui ôta son t-shirt afin d'admirer ses abdominaux parfait où elle aimait y faire glisser ses doigts. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour comme au premier jour.**

**Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent à l'entraînement en même temps que tout le monde, au grand étonnement de tous. Pendant les séances d'étirements, du côté des garçons, Brian s'étirait aux côtés de Karl-Heinz.**

« Ça m'étonne de t'avoir vu arriver en même temps que nous ! » avoua le gardien de but.

« Sophia m'a remonté les bretelles hier soir, c'est pour ça. » informa Karl.

« Ah ouais, Jenny m'en a parlé ! » dit Brian.

**Karl-Heinz ne disait rien car il savait que Sophia parlait de tout avec Jenny, ainsi que Julia et deux autres joueuses de l'équipe nationale française. **

**Du côté des filles, Jenny demandait à Sophia :**

« Ça c'est arrangé avec Karl ? »

« Plus que bien ! » répondit Sophia avec le sourire.

**Jenny sourit à son tour, sachant pertinemment de quoi parlait sa meilleure amie.**

**Ça y est ! Le jour du premier match de la Bundesliga est arrivé. Thomas dû laisser sa femme et sa fille à Hambourg, à son plus grand regret, pour rejoindre Munich avec de disputer le premier match d'ouverture. Qui sortira gagnant de cette première rencontre ? Thomas ou Karl-Heinz ?**


	48. Match au sommet

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que le détail du match vous plaira !

* * *

_**Munich.**_

**L'Allianz-Arena de Munich était plein à craquer. Plus de soixante milles personnes étaient venus assister au match qui opposait le Bayern de Munich à Hambourg. Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe Munichoise, Karl-Heinz, meneur et capitaine de l'équipe, était assit sur un banc devant son casier, dans sa tenue, le brassard à son bras gauche, se concentrait sur son match.**

_« Je sais que Thomas bloquera mes tirs, mais je dois tout tenter ! » pensa le Kaiser._

**Le gardien de but de l'équipe, Brian, s'approcha de son ami et posa son bras sur l'épaule du Kaiser.**

« Prêt ? » demanda Brian.

« Je suis prêt ! » répondit Karl-Heinz.

« Allons épater nos chéries ! » plaisanta Brian.

**Karl se mit à rire et se leva à l'appel de l'arbitre. Toute l'équipe se plaça à la file indienne à côté de celle d'Hambourg, à l'entrée du terrain. Tous deux capitaines, Thomas et Karl furent côte à côte, à une distance raisonnable. L'arbitre et les deux arbitres de touche arrivèrent, ainsi que tous les joueurs firent leur entrée sur la pelouse. Les supporters des deux équipes se manifestèrent bruyamment, et la voix du commentateur se fit entendre.**

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs à ce premier match de la Bundesliga, opposant le Bayern de Munich à Hambourg. »_

**Les équipes se placèrent en ligne, face à face, et chacun des joueurs se serra la main. Thomas et Karl en firent de même, et rien que le regard que chacun se lançait, voulait dire que le match allait être rude. Tous deux étaient déterminés à prendre au moins un point. **

**Dans les tribunes, pendant que les joueurs se mettaient en place de chaque côté du terrain, Sophia et Jenny étaient patiemment installées dans les gradins. Deux hommes de vingt cinq ans environs étaient assis à côté d'elle, et l'un d'eux les reconnus.**

« Hey, je vous reconnais. Vous êtes les joueuses de l'équipe féminine ! » dit-il en s'approchant de Sophia.

« Merci mais non merci ! » répliqua Sophia.

« On peut avoir un autographe ? » demanda l'autre homme.

« On peut regarder le match ? » contra Jenny.

« On peut vous offrir quelque chose ? » proposa le premier homme.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, vous vous asseyez ailleurs, et vous nous laissez tranquille. » rétorqua Sophia en leur montrant sa main gauche.

« Joli bijou ! » fit remarquer le deuxième homme.

« Dégagez ou je vous fais tester mon crochet du droit ! » les menaça Jenny.

**Ils partirent sans demander leurs restes. Satisfaites, les deux équipières et amies reportèrent leur attention sur le match. L'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi à ce moment même.**

_« C'est parti pour la première mi-temps de ce match qui s'annonce palpitant ! »_

**C'est Hambourg qui avait donné le coup d'envoi. Les deux attaquants de l'équipe, Tim et Stephen, montèrent à l'attaque, suivit d'Hermann Kartz. Alors que Tim passa le ballon à Stephen, Karl-Heinz surgit de nulle part et intercepta le ballon.**

_« Schneider récupère le ballon et monte à l'attaque, suivit du numéro neuf de son équipe. Ils foncent tous les deux vers les buts de Thomas Price, dribblant leurs adversaires majestueusement. »_

**L'équipier de Karl lui passa le ballon, et le Kaiser s'apprêta à tirer. Thomas se concentrait sur la trajectoire du ballon.**

_« Il peut tout aussi bien passer le ballon. Je ne dois pas me déconcentrer ! » pensa Thomas._

_« Il s'attend sûrement à ce que je tire ! » pensa Karl._

**A la dernière minute, Karl fit rebondir le ballon et le passa à son partenaire, qui tira aux buts.**

_« Je le savais ! » pensa Thomas._

**Il stoppa le ballon facilement. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses jambes, il réajusta sa casquette et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

_« Il m'énerve quand il sourit comme ça ! » pensa Karl-Heinz._

**A Hambourg, Katalina était assise devant sa télévision, Elena dormant dans son maxi-cosy sur le canapé, et regardait le match. Lorsque l'écran s'était agrandit sur Thomas, elle y vit le sourire que son mari arborait après l'arrêt qu'il venait d'effectuer.**

« Karl-Heinz ne va pas aimer ça du tout ! » constata-t-elle, tout haut.

**Thomas relança la contre attaque, et le ballon atterrit dans les pieds d'Hermann, qui mena l'équipe à travers la défense du Bayern. **

_« Hermann Kartz se dirige à toute vitesse vers les cages du Bayern. On dirait un taureau qui bondit sur sa proie ! »_

**Cette remarque du commentateur fit sourire Thomas, et ricaner le concerné. Karl-Heinz se moquait de cette comparaison et remonta le terrain. Jouant avec Stephen et Tim, Hermann récupéra le ballon et tira de toutes ses forces, mais Brian réussit à l'arrêter.**

_« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi bon que Thomas, mais il faut tirer plus fort que ça pour me mettre un but. » pensa Brian._

**Il se remit sur ses pieds et relança le ballon en direction de son capitaine.**

« ALLEZ KARL-HEINZ A TOI ! » cria-t-il en shootant.

**Le ballon atterrit dans les pieds du Kaiser qui fut aussitôt assaillit par deux défenseurs de l'équipe d'Hambourg. Il les dribbla sans mal et arma son pied gauche. Il regarda Thomas, et constata que ce dernier ne bougeait pas et fixait attentivement son rival.**

_« Il connaît toutes mes techniques et astuces. Impossible de le doubler ! » pensa Karl, rageur._

**Il se dit **_**tant pis**_**, et shoota de toutes ses forces. Le ballon fila à toute allure vers les cages, mais une fois de plus, Thomas l'attrapa.**

_« Je te déteste Thomas ! » se dit Karl en lui lançant un regard noir._

_« Mais oui je t'aime aussi ! » s'amusa Thomas en souriant._

**Le match se poursuivit avec une contre-attaque menée par Tim et Kartz.**

**A Barcelone, l'entraînement était terminé depuis seulement vingt minutes que les garçons s'étaient rués dans la cafétéria qui possédait une télévision, et ils regardaient le match Bayern / Hambourg.**

« Qui veut parier sur une victoire du Bayern ? » demanda Alberto.

« Rêve pas, c'est Hambourg qui gagnera ! » répondit Aomira.

**Pendant que les garçons pariaient sur l'équipe victorieuse, Rivaul et Olivier, assis côte à côte, ne quittaient pas l'écran des yeux.**

« Et vous les mecs, qui va gagner selon vous ? » leur demanda Grandios.

« Match nul ! » répondirent-ils en même temps.

**Aucun d'eux n'avait détournés leurs regards de la télévision pour répondre.**

« Tu crois que Carla va nous en vouloir d'arriver en retard ? » demanda Olivier à Rivaul.

« C'est bien possible ! » répondit l'Aigle Catalan. « Et toi ? »

**Olivier haussa les sourcils et finit par déglutir péniblement en pensant à ce que Patty lui dirait s'il était en retard. Ils se regardèrent, et ils se levèrent en même temps en disant :**

« A demain les gars ! »

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? Le match n'est pas encore terminé ! » s'étonna Pteni.

« On regardera la fin chez moi, sinon on risque de se faire tuer. » leur dit Rivaul.

**Ils quittèrent la salle avec leurs sacs, sous les rires de leurs équipiers.**

**A Munich, l'arbitre sifflait la fin de la première mi-temps.**

_« C'est la fin de cette première période, et le score est de zéro partout. »_

**Chacune des deux équipes rejoignit son vestiaire. Dans les tribunes, Jenny et Sophia commençaient à se sentir à l'étroit, surtout que les deux lourdingues étaient revenus à la charge, et pas seul. Ils étaient revenus avec trois de leurs potes.**

« Sérieusement les filles, vous ne voulez pas venir faire un tour avec nous après le match ? » insista l'un d'eux.

**Il était brun, vingt-six ans environs, habillé aux couleurs de Munich, et s'était un peu trop rapproché de Sophia.**

« On a des choses de prévus après le match ! » les informa Jenny.

« Ouais, avec nous ! » ricana l'un deux, blond et complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Jenny, on va faire un tour avant que je les éclate, au risque de me péter une jambe ! » proposa Sophia.

« Je te suis ! » acquiesça Jenny.

**Elles se levèrent et disparurent dans les escaliers, mais Sophia fut retenu par le brun de vingt-six ans qui lui avait attrapé le bras.**

« Vous revenez après hein ? » demanda-t-il.

**Sophia se dégagea avant de dire :**

« Non, parce que je vais rejoindre mon fiancé. »

**Elle prit la main que lui tendit Jenny et en moins de deux minutes, elles réussirent à atteindre le couloir des vestiaires.**

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais en claquer un ! » souffla Jenny.

« Et moi dont ! » approuva Sophia. « Sauf que ce n'est pas une gifle que j'ai failli lui mettre, mais un coup de pied mal placé ! »

**Jenny se mit à rire quand la porte des vestiaires du Bayern s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Schneider. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il aperçut les deux jeunes filles.**

« Que faites vous là ? » demanda-t-il.

« S'il vous plaît, mon beau-père adoré, laissez nous regarder la fin du match avec vous ! » le supplia Sophia.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » questionna Eric.

« Cinq mecs n'arrêtent pas de nous brancher depuis le début du match. On est au bord de la crise de nerfs et d'en frapper un. » expliqua Jenny.

« Je suis prête à me déguiser en homme s'il le faut ! » dit Sophia.

**Sa remarque fit rire son beau-père et Jenny.**

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! » dit-il en partant.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Karl et Brian.**

« C'est quoi cette histoire de drague ? » demanda Karl en regardant sa fiancée.

« Mais vous êtes pire qu'une fille ma parole. » s'exclama Jenny.

« Vous savez qu'on n'écoute pas aux portes ! » soupira Sophia.

« Répondez à la question ! » leur ordonna Brian.

« Donne-moi encore un ordre, et tu dis non seulement adieu à ton massage, mais tu dormiras tout seul ce soir ! » le prévint Jenny.

**Les rires de toute l'équipe du Bayern retentirent, et Karl esquissait un sourire. Eric Schneider arriva et dit aux filles :**

« J'ai parlé avec l'arbitre, et vous pouvez regarder la fin du match depuis le banc de touche ! »

« Merci Seigneur ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

**L'arbitre arriva au même moment et annonça :**

« Reprise dans cinq minutes ! »

« Entendu ! » dirent les joueurs.

**L'arbitre alla annoncer la même chose à l'équipe d'Hambourg avant de repartir. Pendant que Brian se faisait pardonner en embrassant fougueusement Jenny qui se laissait faire, Karl-Heinz se laissa guider par Sophia dans un coin à l'écart, et la jeune française l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Tu parles d'une motivation. » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondit-il tout bas.

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre rassemble les deux équipes. Ils se séparèrent à regret et Karl rejoignit son équipe, et Sophia partit retrouver son beau-père et Jenny. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le banc de touche, et tapèrent la causette avec les remplaçants en attendant que la seconde période commence. Sophia réceptionna un clin d'œil que lui lançait Karl-Heinz, et elle le lui rendit. L'arbitre siffla, et le Bayern attaqua les premiers. **

_« C'est le début de la seconde mi-temps avec une contre attaque de Karl-Heinz Schneider. Espérons qu'une des deux équipes réussira à marquer ! »_

**Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Thomas stoppait un tir de Karl ou d'un autre joueur, et il relançait la contre-attaque grâce à Tim, Stephen ou Hermann, mais Brian arrêtait également les tirs, et faisait la même chose avec Karl. Aucune des deux équipes ne réussissait à faire la différence. A la quatre-vingtième minute de jeu, Karl menait l'attaque Munichoise d'une main de maître, mais Hermann le tacla violemment, et le Kaiser fut projeté au sol, en avant. Son épaule droite toucha terre, et il réussit à étouffer une plainte. L'arbitre siffla la faute.**

_« Faute d'Hermann Kartz sur Schneider. L'arbitre va-t-il sanctionner cette faute ? »_

**Tandis que Franck, l'un des joueurs de Munich aidait son capitaine à se relever, l'arbitre confronta Hermann et sortit un carton jaune.**

_« Carton jaune pour le Maître d'œuvre d'Hambourg, et ce sera un coup franc pour le Bayern ! »_

**Les joueurs d'Hambourg se mettaient en position de défense devant les cages de Thomas, et Karl se préparait à tirer le coup franc accordé à son équipe. Il souffla un bon coup pour faire croire qu'il se concentrait sur son tir à venir, mais en réalité, il tentait de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'épaule.**

_« Je dois tenir encore dix minutes ! » pensa-t-il._

**L'arbitre siffla, et Karl-Heinz s'élança pour tirer le coup franc, qui passa par-dessus la défense adverse, mais Thomas bloqua le tir avec agilité.**

_« J'ai bien l'impression que ça va se terminer sur un match nul ! » se dit Thomas en lançant le ballon à un de ses équipiers._

**A la toute dernière minute, Karl-Heinz tenta une nouvelle fois un shoot super puissant, mais Thomas para le tir. L'arbitre siffla à trois reprises, signalant la fin de la rencontre.**

_« C'est terminé. Le match se finit donc sur un score nul. Malgré un très beau match, aucune équipe n'a réussit à marquer. Les deux gardiens de buts étaient tous deux fantastiques ! »_

**Karl respira fort et tenta de reprendre son souffla quand Thomas s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.**

« On a eu raison de s'entraîner malgré les menaces de morts de nos moitiés ! » plaisanta Thomas.

**Karl-Heinz approuva en riant et serra la main de son rival et ami.**

« J'arriverai à te mettre un but au match retour ! » assura Karl.

« Ouais, c'est ce que t'as dis l'année dernière ! » se moqua Thomas.

« Oh la ferme ! » grogna Karl en récupérant sa main.

« Et ton épaule, ça va ? » demanda Thomas.

« Je m'en remettrais ! » répondit Karl.

**Ils échangèrent leurs brassards, car la bataille sur le terrain n'était toujours pas terminée. Hermann s'approcha de ses deux amis et dit à Karl :**

« Je suis désolé pour le tacle ! »

« C'est bon, je suis toujours sur pied ! » le rassura Karl.

« Ton épaule ? » questionna Kartz.

« Elle va bien ! » affirma Karl.

« Tu devrais quand même éviter de croiser Sophia ! » lui conseilla Thomas.

« Si tu tiens à la vie, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! » approuva le Kaiser.

**Au fur et à mesure que le stade se vidait, les joueurs rejoignirent leurs vestiaires et prirent une douche. A l'accueil, Sophia et Jenny attendaient tranquillement.**

« Tu vas épargner Hermann, j'espère ? » questionna Jenny.

« Mais oui ! » assura Sophia.

« Je préfère demander. » ria Jenny.

**Sophia la suivit dans son hilarité.**

« Tu crois que les cinq nases de tout à l'heure attendent toujours ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je n'en sais rien, et de toute façon, je m'en fiche. » répondit Jenny.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, Thomas fut le premier à sortir et salua les deux jeunes filles.**

« Comment vont Katalina et la petite ? » demanda Sophia.

« Elles vont bien, et j'ai hâte de les retrouver. » avoua Thomas.

« Tu les embrasseras de ma part ! » lui dit Sophia.

« Sans faute. » acquiesça Thomas.

« T'es peut-être dans le camp ennemi, mais t'as fais de splendides arrêts ! » le félicita Jenny.

« Je te remercie ! » lui dit Thomas.

« Fais gaffe que Brian ne t'entende pas ! » s'amusa Sophia.

« Je le consolerai. » dit Jenny.

« Et ta sœur, comment se passe sa grossesse ? » demanda Thomas à Sophia.

« La grossesse se passe très bien. Ils ont hâte que le petit naisse. » répondit-elle.

« Et toi, c'est quand que vous en faites un avec Karl ? » questionna Jenny.

« Après le mariage, dont nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date ! » répondit Sophia.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on disait avec Katalina. » charria Thomas.

**Sophia lui tira la langue, et ils se mirent tous les trois à rire. Les minutes défilèrent, et les joueurs des deux équipes se retirèrent. Thomas suivit son équipe et monta dans le car, qui démarra et fit route jusqu'à Hambourg.**

**L'équipe du Bayern fut ramené au centre d'entraînement pour faire le point rapidement, tandis que Jenny raccompagna Sophia chez elle, avant de rentrer elle-même à son appartement pour y attendre Brian. Sophia monta dans sa chambre, troqua ses vêtements contre une nuisette vert émeraude, et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle attrapa un magasine féminin et le parcourut pour passer le temps. Tout en lisant les pages du magasine, Sophia pensait à la question que lui avait posé Jenny au sujet de son futur bébé, et la jeune française porta une main sur son ventre. Intérieurement, elle avait hâte de tomber enceinte. De porter l'enfant de Karl-Heinz.**

_« Nous en aurions déjà un si je n'avais pas été égoïste il y a quatre ans, et quitter l'amour de ma vie ! » pensa Sophia._

**Délaissant son magasine, Sophia ne se rendit même pas compte, non seulement qu'elle pleurait, mais que Karl était rentré depuis quelques minutes, et qu'il l'observait depuis l'entrée de leur chambre.**

« Sophia ? » appela-t-il.

**Elle sécha ses larmes avant de regarder son fiancé.**

« T'es déjà là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'avais hâte de te retrouver. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Il s'assit à ses côtés, posa une main sur sa joue, et essuya quelques larmes.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien ! » mentit-elle.

« Tu mens ! » contra-t-il.

« En faites, avec Thomas et Jenny on discutait et la conversation a dévié quand j'ai demandé à Thomas comment allait la petite et il m'a demandé si la grossesse de ma sœur se passait bien avant que Jenny ne me demande quand est-ce qu'on aurait un enfant toi et moi et je n'arrête pas de me sentir coupable une fois de plus de l'égoïsme dont j'ai fais preuve il y a quatre ans en te quittant alors qu'on serait déjà marié à l'heure qu'il est et que je t'aurais déjà donné un enfant. » expliqua-t-elle d'une seule traite.

**Karl esquissa un sourire, sans quitter des yeux sa fiancée.**

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore amoureux d'une fille qui t'a brisé le cœur sans raison et qui… » mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Karl.

**Avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et qu'elle ne dise encore des bêtises, le Kaiser l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Détachant ses lèvres d'elle, il lui dit :**

« Je te le répète encore une fois, je t'aime, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Le passé, appartient au passé, et nous allons nous concentrer sur l'avenir, toi et moi. Dès demain, on va choisir une date pour le mariage, et l'organiser ensemble, tout en jonglant avec notre carrière. Ensuite, quand je t'aurais enfin épousé, je te ferai le plus beau des bébés. Un garçon de préférence ! »

**Cette dernière remarque fit rire Sophia à travers ses larmes. Elle l'embrassa une fois encore.**

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça chérie, mais je vais devoir t'enlever cette superbe nuisette. » lui dit-il en souriant.

« J'espérais que tu dises ça ! » susurra Sophia.

**Elle lui ôta son t-shirt, qui atterrit sur le sol, avant de l'attirer de façon à ce qu'il s'allonge sur elle. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et fougue cette nuit-là.**

**Il était tard quand le car d'Hambourg arriva au centre d'entraînement du club. L'entraîneur les dispensa, et Thomas monta dans sa voiture et roula prudemment jusqu'à chez lui, afin d'y retrouver femme et enfant. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, elles dormaient, mais il avait hâte de retrouver les bras de sa femme. En dix minutes, il fut chez lui et en entrant dans son appartement, il fut surpris de voir que Katalina lisait un roman sur le canapé du salon.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle releva la tête et fit tomber son bouquin sans ménagement avant de se jeter dans les bras de son époux, qui la rattrapa.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » chuchota-t-elle avant d'embrasser le cou de Thomas.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » répondit-il en se laissant aller.

« La petite dort dans sa chambre. » dit-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il dans un murmure.

**Il lâcha un petit grognement lorsque les mains de sa femme se glissèrent sous son t-shirt et le lui ôta.**

« J'ai envie de toi Thomas ! » susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres de son mari.

**Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari, et après avoir éteint les lumières encore allumées, il atteignit leur chambre et grimpa sur le lit, sa femme toujours dans ses bras.**

« Fais-moi l'amour Thomas ! » lui dit Katalina.

« Je manquerais à tous mes devoirs de mari en n'accédant pas à cette requête. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, et Thomas entra aussitôt en elle. Ils lâchèrent un râle de plaisir, avant qu'il ne commence à bouger, tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Après deux ou trois orgasmes, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**Les mois passent, et janvier approche à grand pas. Tandis qu'Olivier, Patty, Thomas, Katalina, Mark et Ruby s'envolent pour le Japon afin de passer les fêtes de Noël et le Nouvel An dans leur famille, Ben et Julia restent à Paris, car la future maman arrive au terme de son huitième mois de grossesse !**


	49. Réunis pour les fêtes

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Désolé du temps à vous poster ce chapitre, mais j'étais sur un O.S complexe pendant une semaine. Voilà, la correction est effectué alors bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Munich.**_

**L'éclat de rire de Sophia résonnait dans toute la maison, car elle avait poussé Karl-Heinz dans la piscine, tout habillé. Trempé de la tête au pied, le Kaiser s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le salon par la baie vitrée, mais Sophia le stoppa :**

« Tu vas tremper le carrelage ! »

« Et à qui la faute ? C'est toi qui m'as poussé dans la piscine, et l'eau fait moins de dix degré. Je suis en train de me les geler ! » dit-il.

« Et alors ? » se moqua-t-elle.

**Il sourit, et commença à enlever ses vêtements malgré le froid.**

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je me déshabille pour pouvoir rentrer _chez moi_ ! » répondit-il en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

« Je parle de ce que je vois dans tes yeux ! » précisa-t-elle alors qu'il retirait son pantalon.

« Oh ça, et bien, ça veut dire que t'as intérêt à cavaler ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas me jeter dans la piscine moi aussi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en reculant.

« Oh mais je vais faire mieux que ça. » dit-il en ôtant son caleçon.

**Il était tout nu à présent !**

« Cours ma belle ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

**Elle ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir jusque dans sa chambre, Karl à ses trousses. A peine eut-elle mit le pied à l'étage, que l'étreinte de Karl-Heinz la stoppa dans sa course. Il la prit sur son épaule et alla jusque dans la salle de bain.**

« Karl, pas la douche, j'en ai déjà pris une ce matin ! » protesta Sophia.

**Le jeune homme se moqua des plaintes de sa fiancée, et une fois dans la salle de bain, il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet d'eau. Sophia se mit à crier et Karl la déposa sur ses pieds.**

« Au moins, c'est pas de l'eau froide ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Elle se déshabilla, sous l'œil affamé de Karl, qui dévorait ses courbes, et une fois qu'elle fut nue, elle attira Karl sous l'eau chaude, et l'embrassa. Le Kaiser ferma la cabine de douche, avant de se mettre à caresser les fesses de sa partenaire, qui agrippa les cheveux blonds du garçon. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et ils durent se séparer à regret. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux, malgré l'eau qui coulait sur eux.**

« Si j'attrape froid, ce sera ta faute ! » chuchota-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui de la française.

« J'assume entièrement ! » sourit-elle avant de reprendre la bouche du Kaiser.

« Comme ça, je me ferais chouchouter ! » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**L'eau chaude qui coulait sur leur peau, ne fit qu'augmenter la température de leurs corps, faisant grimper en flèche le désir qui naissait en eux.**

« Sophia…je…ne…tiens…plus… ! » dit Karl entre deux baisers.

**Pour seule réponse, Sophia enroula elle-même une jambe autour de la hanche de Karl, qui posa instinctivement une main sur elle. Il la plaqua contre la paroi vitrée de la douche, et entra en elle sans attendre davantage. Rompant le baiser, Karl et Sophia se fixèrent intensément, la respiration haletante. Dans un demi-sourire, Sophia encouragea Karl à bouger, ce qu'il fit. Ses va et viens se firent tendre, au début, et Sophia crocheta les épaules de Karl avec ses mains. La proximité de leurs corps rendit les pénétrations de Karl plus intense. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Karl se laissa aller à ses pulsions. Il l'attira contre son torse, plaçant sa main libre sur le dos de sa fiancée, et accentua ses pénétrations.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » murmura Sophia en roulant des yeux.

**Cette nouvelle sensation la renversa, littéralement. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de la nuque de Karl-Heinz, et se laissa faire. Les secondes défilaient, et c'était une vraie torture pour Sophia, qui était sur le point d'exploser. Finalement, dans une dernière pénétration vive, elle se laissa submerger par l'orgasme, et Karl se retira d'elle aussitôt pour laisser éclater sa semence dans le bassin de douche. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque quand ils faisaient l'amour sous la douche.**

« Wow ! » souffla Sophia.

« Ouais, wow ! » acquiesça Karl.

**Ils partagèrent un long et doux baiser, avant de se laver mutuellement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une fois propre et que toutes traces de câlins eurent disparus, ils sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent, et s'habillèrent chaudement. Bien que le chauffage marche dans toute la maison, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de tomber malade en ces périodes de fêtes. Après un dîner chaud et copieux, ils montèrent se caler dans leur lit, et se mirent à discuter.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant ces fêtes ? » demanda Sophia.

« J'ai bien une petite idée ! » répondit Karl.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle.

**Il se releva pour ouvrir sa table de nuit, et en sortit deux billets de train. Il les lui montra et elle regarda la destination.**

« Paris ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, comme ça tu pourras voir ta mère et ta sœur et, avec un peu de chance, tu seras là pour la naissance du bébé. D'après Ben, c'est pour bientôt ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais, et tes parents ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Mes parents comprennent et c'est même eux qui m'ont encouragés à t'emmener à Paris. Je les vois tous les jours alors que toi, tu ne vois plus ta mère et Julia comme tu le souhaiterais ! » répondit-il.

« On part quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Demain à quinze heures trente ! »

**Folle de joie, elle sauta sur son compagnon, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se détacha pour ranger les billets, avant de reporter son regard sur Karl-Heinz, qui était allongé sur le dos suite à l'assaut qu'il venait de subit de la part de Sophia.**

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! » sourit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

« Je t'aime Sophia, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! » répondit-il.

« Je t'aime tellement ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

**Il inversa leur place, et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte. Le lendemain après-midi, après avoir préparé leurs valises et souhaité de bonnes fêtes aux parents ainsi qu'à la petite sœur du Kaiser, ils grimpèrent dans le train qui les emmenait à Paris.**

_**Japon !**_

**A des milliers de kilomètres de Munich, le taxi qui déposait Mark et Ruby devant la demeure des Landers s'arrêta. Pendant que Mark payait le chauffeur, Ruby, qui était emmitouflée dans une veste polaire en daim aves des bottes en fourrures, **_**(NB : de la fausse fourrure, je précise)**_** entreprit de décharger leurs bagages. Elle eut du mal à sortir la sienne qu'elle avait chargée, mais Mark vint à sa rescousse et ils montèrent les quelques marches du seuil de la maison, pendant que le taxi s'éloignait. **

« Tu crois qu'ils sont réveillés ? » lui demanda Ruby.

**Malgré la chaleur que lui prodiguait sa veste, elle claquait des dents tellement il faisait froid.**

« Ma mère c'est certain ! » répondit Mark en ouvrant la porte. « C'est moi ! »

**Contre toute attente, les frères de Mark dévalèrent les escaliers de l'étage.**

« MARK ! » crièrent-ils en se jetant dans les bras de leur frère.

**Adam, l'aîné était désormais âgé de quinze ans, et Tim de onze ans.**

« Salut vous deux. Vous avez grandit dites donc ! » s'ahuri Mark.

_« RUBY ! »_

**C'était la voix de la jeune sœur de Mark, Sarah, qui venait tout juste de fêter ses treize ans. Elle avait dévalée les escaliers et s'était ruée dans les bras de Ruby, qui l'accueillit avec joie.**

« Bonjour ma belle ! » dit Ruby.

« Les enfants, laissez les respirer voyons ! » les gronda Madame Landers.

« Bonjour maman ! » dit Mark en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

« Mon chéri, je suis contente de te voir ! » dit-elle en rendant son étreinte à son fils.

**Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Madame Landers serra sa belle-fille dans ses bras, avant de les faire monter dans la chambre de Mark pour se reposer. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin, mais n'ayant pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps, et encore moins bien dormit dans l'avion, tous deux étaient exténués. Ruby avait laissé ses bottes trempées par la neige à l'entrée. Elle enleva ensuite sa veste, et se glissa sous la couverture. Ses claquements de dents n'avaient pas cessés. Mark la rejoignit après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures et de sa veste. Ruby se blottit aussitôt contre lui, qui l'entoura de ses grand bras.**

« Ce n'est pas normal que t'aie aussi froid ! » dit Mark.

« C'est parce qu'il ne fait pas aussi froid en Italie ! » grinça-t-elle.

« T'es venu ici l'hiver dernier, et tu n'as pas eu si froid ! » rappela Mark.

« Tu marques un point ! » admit-elle.

**Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, et les caresses que Mark lui prodiguait n'arrangeaient en rien à son envie de dormir. Elle s'endormit. Le portable de Mark sonna au même moment, et il décrocha rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Ruby.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Mark, c'est Danny ! »_

« Salut mec ! Comment tu vas ? »

_« Euh, ça va à part que, aïe, non mais t'arrête ! »_

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

_« Hein, euh, non, c'est à Chloé. »_

« Ce n'est pas bien de m'appeler alors que ta copine attends sans doute quelque chose de toi ! »

_« Mais je croyais qu'elle dormait ! »_

« Dans ces cas-là, faut toujours appeler ses potes depuis le salon. Ruby pas ça ! »

**Elle s'était quand même réveillée, et pour embêter Mark, elle avait passée ses mains glacées sous le pull de Mark.**

_« Et après tu parles de moi ! »_

« Elle a les mains glacées. Bon, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

**Il lâchait à son tour un bâillement qui tenta d'étouffer, en vain.**

_« C'était pour savoir si t'étais arrivé chez ta mère ! »_

« Ouais mais, comme on n'a pas beaucoup dormit depuis quelques jours avec Ruby, ma mère nous a expédié dans ma chambre pour qu'on se repose ! »

_« Oh, désolé de t'avoir dérangé ! »_

« Ce n'est rien Danny, j'ai toujours du temps pour mon meilleur pote ! »

_« On se verra demain, comme ça t'as pleinement le temps de te remettre du voyage ! »_

« Et j'en ai besoin ! »

_« Chloé, arrêtes ! »_

_« Raccroches ! » se fit entendre une voix de fille._

« Je crois que tu devrais faire ce qu'elle te dit ! »

_« A plus Mark ! »_

« A plus Danny ! »

**Mark raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.**

« Enlèves tes mains glacées de ma peau ! » dit Mark à Ruby.

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant ! » rit-elle.

« Tu me le paieras ! » prévint-il.

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ouais, fais ta maligne ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Ils se mirent à rire avant que Ruby ne se mette à bâiller une nouvelle fois. Elle tourna le dos à Mark pour s'allonger sur le côté, et le japonais se plaça derrière elle, entourant un bras sur sa taille, et la plaqua contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent au bout de quelques minutes.**

**Au Manoir de la famille Price, Thomas s'était dépêché de faire entrer sa femme et sa fille dans la maison, pour les protéger du froid. Katalina grelottait et Liliane, la mère de Thomas, arriva.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire à part le froid qu'il fait ? » ironisa Thomas.

**Madame Price s'empressa de prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras, et lui ôta sa veste en laine ainsi que son petit bonnet qui la protégeait des effets que la neige avait provoquait.**

« Maman, on va monter les affaires dans ma chambre. Tu peux surveiller Elena ? » demanda Thomas.

« Bien sûr mon chéri ! » répondit Liliane.

**Pendant que Madame Price profitait de la présence de sa petite fille, Thomas et Katalina montèrent à l'étage, et y déposèrent leurs bagages. La jeune allemande se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit, faisant rire son mari.**

« Arrête de te marrer et viens m'embrasser ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Thomas s'allongea sur son épouse qui avait les yeux fermés, et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Thomas, rapprochant leurs corps.**

« Kat…chérie…ce n'est…pas le…moment alors…que ma…mère…nous attends…en bas… » dit Thomas entre deux baisers.

**Elle repoussa Thomas, qui tomba sur le dos, et lui dit :**

« De toute façon on ne peut pas, ce n'est pas le bon jour ! »

« Bien sûr il fallait que ça arrive pendant nos vacances ! » soupira Thomas, sachant très bien de quoi sa femme parlait.

**Katalina se mit à rire avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, et de tirer son mari hors du lit, qui avait fermé les yeux.**

« Ah non Thomas, pas question de dormir maintenant ! » l'avertit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

« Je ne dors pas ! » protesta-t-il.

« Lève-toi ! »

**Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur son mari, qui faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas rire. **

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Mais je ne me moque pas ! » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je le vois bien que tu te retiens ! » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**Elle se remit à bouder, en croisant les bras, et Thomas se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer par l'étreinte affectueuse de son mari, qui, pour la dérider un peu, lui mordilla tendrement la peau de son cou. Gagné ! Elle se mit à rire !**

« Je savais que j'arriverais à te faire rire ! » se vanta-t-il en la regardant.

**Elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné, qui exalta le corps de Thomas.**

« On ferait mieux de descendre ! » dit Thomas.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Katalina.

**Un dernier bisou express, et ils rejoignirent la mère de Thomas dans le salon, main dans la main. Madame Price avait déposé la petite Elena sur le canapé, qui s'amusait avec des peluches. L'une d'entre elle, une peluche en forme d'écureuil, attira l'attention de Thomas.**

« Je rêve, t'as gardé cette peluche ! » s'étonna-t-il en prenant la dites peluche.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle était à toi ? » demanda Katalina, retenant un fou rire.

« Hey, j'avais trois ans ! » se défendit Thomas.

« Je croyais que tu ne jouais qu'avec un ballon de foot quand t'étais petit, mais je vois que je me suis trompé ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Si jamais t'en parle, moi je demande à Ruby ou même à Karl une photo de toi avec ton appareil dentaire ! » dit Thomas.

**Elle s'arrêta de rire.**

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je le savais pas, mais tu viens de me l'avouer ! » répondit-il en riant.

**Un petit éclat de rire attira l'attention de Thomas et Katalina. Ils regardèrent leur fille qui les fixait avec un énorme sourire.**

« Je crois bien que vous l'amusez ! » dit Madame Price.

**Katalina sourit et alla s'installer aux côtés de sa fille. La porte d'entée s'ouvrit sur le père de Thomas.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit-il en enlevant sa veste en cachemire.

« Bonjour papa ! » dit Thomas.

**Stéphane Price serra son fils dans ses bras, avant de saluer sa belle-fille. Il prit ensuite sa petite fille dans ses bras, qui sourit.**

« Elle a bien grandit ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Et elle a prit quelques kilos aussi ! » informa Thomas.

« Ce qui est normal ! » dit sa mère.

**Vers midi, Katalina insista pour préparer le repas, pendant que Thomas s'occupait de nourrir sa fille, sous le regard attendrit de ses parents, qui étaient fiers de leur fils unique.**

**Dans un autre quartier de la ville, un taxi s'arrêta devant la maison des Atton. Olivier et Patty sortirent du véhicule et après avoir réglé le taxi, traînant leurs valises, ils se hâtèrent à l'intérieur avant d'ôter leurs chaussures.**

« C'est nous ! » annonça Olivier.

« OLIVIER ! » cria Daïchi.

**Il s'arrêta en pleine course, et éternua.**

« Oh, il est malade le moustique ! » le charria Olivier.

« Arrête de me traiter de… ATCHOUM… moustique ! » dit Daïchi en éternuant.

**Olivier se mit à rire doucement, quand Patty éternua à son tour, à deux reprises.**

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à être malade ! » répliqua Daïchi.

« Patty, ça va ? » demanda Olivier.

« Oui ça va. » affirma-t-elle. « Atchoum. »

**La mère d'Olivier arriva.**

« Maman, je n'y suis pour rien ! » se défendit Daïchi. « Atchoum »

« Je sais mon chéri ! » l'assura sa mère.

**Elle prit son fils aîné dans ses bras, heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle pour les fêtes. Elle allait s'approcher de Patty, quand cette dernière éternua de nouveau.**

« Vous ferez mieux de monter déposer vos affaires. Je vais faire du thé bien chaud ! » leur dit Maggie.

**Patty suivit Olivier à l'étage, et il entra dans son ancienne chambre, que sa mère avait gardé intacte. Il déposa les valises près de l'armoire, quand Patty éternua une fois de plus.**

« Saleté de rhum ! » jura-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Tu vas voir, ma mère va te remettre sur pied en moins de deux ! » dit Olivier.

« Si tu le dis ! »

**En entrant dans la cuisine, Olivier eut la bonne surprise de voir son père.**

« Papa ! » s'écria Olivier.

**Il se jeta dans les bras de son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque un an.**

« Mon garçon, heureux de te revoir ! » dit Mickael.

**Tous les cinq étaient assis autour de la table à déguster un thé chaud préparé par Maggie Atton, et les discussions allaient bon train.**

« Alors Patty, comment trouves-tu Barcelone ? » demanda Mickael.

« Très joli, et je m'y sens bien ! » répondit-elle.

« Olivier nous a dit au téléphone que tu t'étais lancé dans le tutorat ! » dit Maggie.

« Oui, et ça me change des maternelles. » avoua Patty.

« Olivier, j'espère que tu vas te reposer durant ces vacances et ne pas jouer au football chaque jour ! » dit sa mère.

« Avec la neige qu'il y a, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra faire du foot avec les copains ! » répliqua Olivier.

« Comme si ça allait vous arrêter ! » contra Patty, avant d'éternuer.

« Tu m'as ramené quelque chose d'Espagne ? » demanda Daïchi à son frère.

« Je te le donnerai, si tu es sage ! » dit Olivier.

« Oui Monsieur ! » accepta Daïchi en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Toute la tablée se mit à rire avant de poursuivre leur conversation.**

**A Paris, Julia était toute seule avec sa mère dans le salon. Depuis septembre, Ben et Julia avaient emménagés dans la maison familiale des Martinez, sous la demande d'Elisabeth. Ils avaient donc rendu l'appartement, et Julia s'était réinstallée dans son ancienne chambre avec Ben. Elle avait tenue à garder la chambre de Sophia telle quelle, et la chambre du bébé était prête. La chambre d'ami avait été entièrement refaite pour l'arrivée du bébé, grâce à Ben. Alcide, Bastien et Napoléon avaient donnés un coup de main à leur équipier. **

_« J'ai vraiment hâte que tu naisses ! » pensa Julia en caressant son ventre de huit mois et demi._

**Allongée sur le canapé, elle attendait que sa mère revienne de la cuisine avec son sandwiche. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de Ben retentit :**

_« Je suis rentré ! »_

**En entrant dans le salon, au lieu de rejoindre sa femme, il resta à l'entrée de la pièce.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Julia.

« Ton cadeau de Noël est arrivé un peu en avance ! » répondit-il en s'écartant.

**Lorsque Julia vit sa sœur :**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH ! »

**Mais ce n'était pas seulement le cri de Julia. Sophia avait également laissé éclater sa joie en se ruant sur sa sœur qu'elle prit dans ses bras, tout en évitant de lui écraser le ventre. Karl-Heinz était resté en retrait, près de son beau-frère.**

« Je savais qu'elles réagiraient comme ça en se voyant ! » dit Karl-Heinz.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'amusa Ben.

**Du côté des filles, Sophia ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le ventre de sa sœur.**

« Je suis impatiente ! » sautilla Sophia.

« Et moi dont ! » rit Julia.

**Sophia abandonna sa sœur quelques minutes le temps de monter ses bagages dans sa chambre en compagnie du Kaiser, et Ben s'approcha de sa femme. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et l'embrassa.**

« T'es le meilleur des mari ! » lui dit-elle tendrement.

« Ouais je sais ! » se vanta-t-il, la faisant rire.

**La mère de Julia arriva et lui passa son sandwiche, composait de salade, tomate, jambon et un peu de mayonnaise. Ben aida sa femme à s'asseoir et elle s'attaqua à son encas. Sophia et Karl-Heinz revinrent dans le salon, et Sophia prit sa mère dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Elle salua ensuite son beau-fils.**

« Au fait, bravo pour vos matches ! » les félicita Julia avant de croquer de nouveau dans son sandwiche.

« Merci ! » lui dit Sophia.

« C'est serré entre ton équipe et Hambourg ! » dit Ben à Karl.

« Tu parles, on a le même nombre de points ! » railla Karl.

« Même si vous ne gagnez pas le championnat cette année, l'équipe féminine le fera à votre place ! » le charria Julia.

« Ah aah ! » ironisa Karl.

« En tout cas, l'équipe se débrouille très bien sans toi ! » dit Sophia à sa sœur.

« Ouais, et l'entraîneur a fait un excellent choix en prenant Mélanie ! » répliqua Julia.

**Ils continuèrent pendant un moment à parler des différents championnats, tandis qu'Elisabeth fit du rangement avant de préparer le repas.**

**Le vingt-cinq décembre, comme l'année précédente, un repas est organisé au centre d'entraînement avec tous les joueurs et leurs compagnes. Danny présente Chloé à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, Johnny et Lara annoncent une bonne nouvelle, Jenny et Philippe dévoilent le sexe de leur enfant, et en France, les premières contractions commencent, et Julia est emmenée à l'hôpital ! Le bébé naîtra-il le jour de Noël ? Mark fera-t-il enfin sa demande à Ruby ?**


	50. Evènements en chaînes - 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Pardon de l'attente... Voici le nouveau chapitre bien corrigé ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Japon !**_

**C'était le vingt-cinq décembre, et tout le monde se préparait pour se rejoindre au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe nationale, pour passer la soirée tous ensemble.**

**Au Manoir des Price, les parents de Thomas s'étaient proposés de garder la petite Elena, pendant que les jeunes mariés profiteraient d'une soirée avec leurs amis.**

« Maman, on ne veut pas vous imposer Elena pendant qu'on ira faire la fête ! » dit Thomas.

« Mais puisqu'on vous dit que ça ne nous gêne pas ! » répliqua son père.

« Vous avez besoin de vous détendre. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous inquiéter pour votre enfant quand vous serez de retour en Allemagne, mais pour l'instant, laissez un peu les grands-parents s'en occuper le temps d'une soirée ! » renchérit sa mère.

« Thomas, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien de discuter ! » lui dit Katalina.

**Thomas soupira, et regarda une dernière fois sa petite princesse endormie dans ses bras. Katalina déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, et lorsque Thomas passa son enfant à sa mère, Katalina tira son époux par le bras hors du Manoir. Tout deux vêtus de leur veste, ils sortirent dans le froid de Fujisawa. Grimpant dans le 4x4 du père à Thomas, ils se mirent en route pour la maison des Landers afin de récupérer Mark et Ruby, tout en restant vigilant sur la route enneigée.**

« Tu fais un papa formidable, tu le sais ça ? » lui dit Katalina.

« Tu me le répètes trois fois par jour ! » s'amusa Thomas.

« Et je le pense ! » martela-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du portier japonais, et il porta la main de sa femme à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.**

« J'espère que ça se passe mieux entre Mark et Ruby ! » dit Katalina.

« Euh, eh bien, il faut que je te dise un truc à ce sujet, mais tu me jures de ne pas le dire à Ruby, ni à personne d'autres. Mark nous a fait jurer à Ben, Olivier et moi ! » expliqua Thomas.

« Oui, je ne dirais rien ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« En fait, Mark pense de plus en plus à faire sa demande à Ruby ! » avoua Thomas.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très sérieux. Il a déjà la bague, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Je crois bien qu'il va tenter le tout pour le tout ce soir, mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes ! » répondit-t-il.

« Elle va dire _oui _! » assura-t-elle.

« Je peux te dire qu'il stresse un max ! » ricana Thomas.

« Ce n'est pas drôle de rire des angoisses de ton ami ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je sais mais, c'est la situation qui me fait rire. Mark a changé depuis qu'il connaît Ruby, et savoir qu'il galère pour sa demande, eh ben, ça me fait marrer ! » dit-il en retenant ses rires.

**Katalina ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la situation très drôle, mais quand Thomas se gara devant la maison des Landers, ils durent se calmer. Il klaxonna deux fois pour faire savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés, et en attendant que Mark et Ruby sortent de la maison, Thomas détacha sa ceinture ainsi que celle de Katalina.**

« Qu'est-ce qu tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant.

**Pour seule réponse, Thomas embrassa son épouse tendrement, qui sourit.**

« Vous êtes magnifique ce soir Madame Price ! » complimenta-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre Monsieur Price ! » sourit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

**Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser, se moquant d'être confinés dans une voiture. Thomas était vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'une chemise noire, de sa précieuse paire de basket noire, et d'une simple veste en jean. Katalina, quant à elle, portait une jupe beige longue et évasée au niveau des genoux, d'un haut gris à manche longue, des collants pour se protéger du froid, et d'une paire de bottines beige. Elle portait aussi sa longue veste en daim marron, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés simplement avec une pince. Un coup à la fenêtre les sépara, et la portière arrière du 4x4 s'ouvrit sur Mark et Ruby.**

« Ça va on ne vous gêne pas ? » ironisa Ruby en mettant sa ceinture.

« On avait finit ! » la taquina Katalina.

**Ruby lui tira la langue, provoquant les rires de son amie.**

« Salut Mark ! » dit Thomas.

« Salut ! » lui retourna Mark.

« Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Olivier et Patty ? » demanda Thomas.

« Non, Julian est passé les prendre. Ils sont déjà au centre ! » répondit Mark.

« Ok ! » dit Thomas en remettant le moteur en route.

« Où est ma filleule ? » demanda Ruby.

« Avec les parents de Thomas ! » informa Katalina.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu la verras avant qu'on reparte ! » la rassura Thomas.

**Ruby le remercia en souriant, et Thomas reprit la route en direction du lieu de la fête.**

**Au centre, tout le monde était là, à l'exception de Thomas, Mark, Kat et Ruby qui étaient en chemin.**

« Ils en mettent du temps pour arriver ! » râla Bruce.

« Arrête un peu de râler, ils ne vont pas tarder. » le gronda Patty.

« J'ai eu Mark au téléphone il n'y pas cinq minutes. Thomas vient d'arriver chez lui et ils sont en chemin, alors patiente encore ! » lui dit Olivier.

« Mais j'ai faim ! » bouda Bruce.

« Tu as toujours faim ! » s'écrièrent ses amis.

« Patty, on a besoin de toi en cuisine ! » lui dit Jenny.

« J'arrive, et toi tu devrais venir t'asseoir pour te reposer ! » répliqua Patty.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien ! » assura Jenny en caressant son ventre arrondi de cinq mois et demi.

**Elle et Patty allèrent dans la cuisine rejoindre Tipi, Lara, Chloé, et la nouvelle à faire partie de leur grande famille : Tiffany. Elle sortait avec Paul depuis le mois de septembre dernier, et les filles l'avaient rapidement intégrée dans leur groupe, au grand désespoir de Bruce.**

_« On est là ! » leur parvint la voix de Thomas._

**Il entra avec Katalina, suivit de Mark et Ruby. L'attaquant japonais était habillé d'un jean gris foncé, d'un t-shirt dont il avait remonté les manches comme à son habitude, et des baskets grise et blanche. Quant à Ruby, elle portait un jean taille baisse avec une ceinture en fer comme une rockeuse, un haut noir et des bottes de la même couleur. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie.**

« Enfin, vous vous êtes fais désirer ou quoi ? » intervint Bruce.

« T'es au courant que les routes sont enneigées ? » claqua Mark.

« C'est bon, relax, je plaisante ! » se reprit Bruce.

« Dis plutôt que c'est ton estomac qui t'as sonné les cloches ! » le charria Thomas.

**Bruce lui tira la langue comme un gamin de dix ans.**

« On va vous laisser entre hommes. Où sont les filles ? » demanda Ruby.

« Cuisine ! » répondit Philippe.

**Main dans la main, elles se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, laissant les garçons entre eux dans le grand salon.**

« Thomas, vous n'avez pas pris votre fille ? » demanda Johnny.

« Elle est avec mes parents. Ils ne la voient pas souvent alors, on la laissé avec eux ! » répondit Thomas.

« Dis plutôt que t'as eu du mal à leur laisser ! » s'amusa Mark.

« Je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose Mark, attends d'avoir un enfant et ensuite tu sauras ce que ça fait ! » dit Thomas.

« Mark, avoir un gosse, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! » dit Bruce.

« Ce que j'aimerais bien voir moi Harper, c'est une fille qui réussirait à te supporter et qui voudra de toi ! » répliqua Mark.

« Et c'est reparti ! » soupira Danny.

« Bruce, tu veux que j'appelle Tiffany ? » menaça Paul.

« En plus, elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Patty ! » renchérit Ted.

« Euh, non non, ça va aller ! » déglutit Bruce.

« Qui est Tiffany ? » voulut savoir Thomas.

« La chérie de Paul ! » informa Julian.

« Pourquoi Bruce a prit peur quand Paul lui a dit de la faire venir ? » s'embrouilla Mark.

« Parce qu'elle a remplacé Patty, je veux dire, en ce qui concerne de le remettre à sa place ! » expliqua Johnny.

« Oh mon pauvre Bruce, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge ! » ricana Thomas.

« Les gars, vous avez des nouvelles de Ben ? » demanda Alan pour changer de sujet.

« Ouais, il est resté à Paris car Julia arrive bientôt à terme, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'avion à neuf mois de grossesse ! » répondit Olivier.

« Danny, j'espère que cette fois, on va rencontrer Chloé ! » dit Mark à son meilleur ami.

« Elle est dans la cuisine avec les filles ! » dit Danny.

« C'est vrai que la dernière fois, on n'a pas pu la voir, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, avec le père de Ben ! » dit Thomas.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans votre couple ! » arqua Mark en regardant Danny.

« Parce que Ruby ne la porte pas dans le votre ? » répliqua Danny.

« C'est bon Danny, je te taquine ! » le rassura Mark.

« Mouais ! » marmonna Danny.

« Sinon Philippe, ça fait quoi d'être marié ? » demanda Thomas.

« C'est comme avant, même si ça fait du bien ! » répondit le concerné.

« Attends que le bébé arrive, et là ce sera différent ! » lui dit Thomas.

« Je peux te dire que la directrice de l'école où travaille Jenny la mauvaise ! » dit Philippe.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Olivier.

« Après le départ de Patty, voilà qu'elle doit gérer le congé maternité de Jenny, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut qu'elle trouve encore une nouvelle institutrice ! » expliqua Philippe.

**Mark se mit à ricaner, suivit de Thomas.**

**Dans la cuisine, Katalina et Ruby firent leur entrée :**

« Salut ! »

« Enfin vous voilà ! » s'exclama Patty en prenant ses deux amies dans les bras.

« On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu ! » dit Ruby, avant de se détacher.

« Comment c'est ta vie à Barcelone ? » demanda Katalina.

« C'est génial ! » répondit Patty.

« Et, est-ce que ça a évolué entre Olivier et toi ? » questionna Ruby.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Patty.

« Je crois que tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ! » lui sourit Ruby.

« Oh, ça, eh ben, toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire _rien_ ! » avoua Patty.

« Patty, t'abuse ! » s'amusa Katalina avant de prendre Tipi, Jenny et Lara dans ses bras tour à tour.

« Mon Dieu Lara fais voir ta main ! » la pressa Ruby, d'une seule traite.

**Avant que la jeune nippone ne fasse un mouvement, Ruby s'était emparée de la main gauche de Lara, où était présent une magnifique bague de fiançailles sertis d'une émeraude de trois carats.**

« Petite cachottière ! » sautilla Ruby.

« Je t'avais dis qu'elle la remarquerait ! » dit Tipi en sortant un poulet frit du four.

« Vous êtes les seules à savoir. Aucun des garçons n'a remarqué la bague. Avec Johnny on va l'annoncer après le repas ! » dit Lara.

« On sera muette comme une tombe ! » promit Ruby.

« Qui sont ces deux petites nouvelles ? » demanda Katalina.

« Alors, voici Chloé, la copine de Danny, et Tiffany, la petite amie de Paul ! » présenta Patty.

**Chloé était âgée de seulement dix-neuf ans, et préparait son école d'infirmière. Elle était très jolie : des cheveux mi-longs d'un brun éclatant avec des reflets roux, des yeux verts émeraude, et des formes là où il fallait. Elle avait rencontrée Danny un soir alors qu'elle rentrait de la bibliothèque.**

**Quant à Tiffany, elle était âgée du même âge que Paul, vingt ans, les cheveux longs d'un très beau roux clair, qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et son teint crémeux. Elle avait également des formes bien placées. Etudiante en stylisme, elle avait connu Paul grâce à Lara, qui avait ouvert son propre magasin en août dernier, dans lequel travaillait Tiffany après les cours.**

« Voici Ruby, la petite amie de Mark, et Katalina la femme de Thomas ! »

« Enchantée les filles ! » dit Katalina en leur faisant la bise.

**Ruby l'imita, avant de proposer son aide pour fignoler le repas. **

« Jenny, arrête ! » s'amusa Tipi.

« Je goûte ! » plaisanta Jenny en piquant dans la salade composée qu'avait préparé Lara.

« Il faut nourrir la fifille qui va bientôt naître ! » dit Katalina en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondi de Jenny.

**Jenny s'étouffa avec un petit morceau de tomate après la réplique de Katalina. Patty se dépêcha de lui passer un verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'une traite.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? » demanda Ruby.

« Je crois que ça l'a choqué que je dise qu'elle attend une fille ! » dit Katalina.

« C'est que tu connaisses le sexe de mon bébé alors que personne ne le sait, voilà ce qui me choque ! » avoua Jenny.

« T'as l'air d'oublier que j'ai eu une fille ! » lui sourit Katalina.

« Comme pour Lara, ne dites rien ! » les supplia-t-elle.

« Relax, fais-nous un peu confiance ! » lui dit Ruby.

_« LES FILLES ON A FAIM ! » leur parvint la voix de Bruce. « AÏEUH ! »_

« Soit c'est Mark qui lui en a mit une, soit c'est Thomas ! » ricana Ruby.

_« NON MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ MARK ! » hurla Bruce._

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » pouffa Ruby.

« Je reviens ! » dit Tiffany.

**Elle sortit de la cuisine, faisant claquer ses talons de sept centimètres sur le carrelage, et la minute d'après, elle revint dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Tiffany, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » voulut savoir Tipi, en tentant de masquer un fou rire.

« Je l'ai simplement menacé de l'attacher et de le bâillonner pendant qu'on mangerait ! » répondit Tiffany.

**Ruby éclata de rire, tout comme Chloé et Patty.**

« Je suis contente d'avoir une remplaçante ! » ria Patty.

« Mais c'est du boulot ! » dit Tiffany.

**Calmant leurs rires, elles apportèrent les différents plats à table, qui était prête dans la salle à manger. Salade composée, poulet frit, pommes de terre cuites à la vapeur ou au four, haricot vert, poisson fumé, du riz, évidement, et des sushis, préparés par Chloé. Lorsque tout fut en place, Patty alla chercher les garçons, qui arrivèrent sans se presser. S'installant à leur place attribuée, Bruce se désola de savoir qu'il était une fois de plus assit entre Mark et Thomas, comme l'année dernière. Mark à sa droite, et Thomas à sa gauche.**

« Vous le faites exprès ! » soupira-t-il.

« Tu préfères te mettre entre Patty et Tiffany ? » suggéra Danny, qui s'asseyait à côté de Chloé.

« Non merci ça ira ! » refusa Bruce.

« Oh euh les gars, voici Chloé ! » dit Danny à l'attention de Mark et Thomas.

« Ne le maltraites pas trop quand même, on a besoin de lui en équipe nationale ! » la taquina Thomas, faisant rire Mark.

« Très drôle ! » grommela Danny.

**Bruce allait faire une remarque mais Tiffany le devança en lui disant :**

« Tu dis un mot et je t'assomme ! »

**Il se cala dans sa chaise, sans dire un mot, provoquant les rires de Mark et Thomas, ainsi que celui de Patty. Ils s'installèrent finalement tous autour de la table, et le repas pouvait commencer.**

**Les conversations allaient bon train, et les garçons parlaient surtout des matchs que disputaient Mark, Olivier, Thomas ainsi que Ben dans les différents championnats européens. Assis en face de Lara, Mark remarqua la bague à la main gauche de la jeune fille. Ruby, qui était assise à sa droite, lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table, lui demandant de la regarder, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui fit un signe du genre **_**'ne dis rien personne ne le sait en dehors des filles'**_**, et il décida de laisser couler.**

« Patty, d'après Olivier tu t'es lancé dans le tutorat ? » questionna Julian.

« Oui, et ça me plaît énormément. » répondit Patty.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été la meilleure de la classe ! » dit Johnny.

« Tes élèves ne te donnent pas du fil à retordre ? » demanda Ed Warner.

« En tout cas, ils ne sont pas comme Bruce ! » dit Patty.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? Je n'étais pas un mauvais élève ! » s'écria le concerné.

« Ah oui ? Et ton bac, tu l'as eu grâce à qui ? » lui rappela Patty.

**Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et préféra manger ses sushis.**

« Je suis sûr que ça t'a manqué de ne plus l'engueuler ! » dit Tipi à Patty.

« Tu veux rire ? Ça me fait des vacances ! » contredit Patty.

« Il n'est pas gâtée, Tiffany te remplace ! » s'amusa Paul, qui était assit aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« Vous êtes méchant. Il s'est calmé depuis ! » tenta d'apaiser Katalina.

« Il réfléchit plus avant de parler, c'est tout ! » railla Johnny.

**Lara pinça la cuisse de Johnny, qui se plaignit.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Thomas.

**Johnny regarda sa fiancée, qui mangeait avec un air innocent.**

« Je crois que même lui ne sait pas pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait ! » dit Julian.

**Ruby tentait de masquer un fou rire, mais c'était dur. **

**Après le repas, Jenny fut forcée par les filles de rester au salon avec les garçons, pendant qu'elles nettoyaient table et cuisine. **

« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! »

**Voilà ce qu'avait dit Jenny lorsqu'on l'avait forcée à s'asseoir avec les garçons. Confortablement assise sur l'un des canapés du grand salon, elle se reçut un coup de la part du bébé.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Philippe.

« C'est le bébé qui m'a donné un coup ! » répondit-elle en caressant son ventre.

**Philippe posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme, et le bébé donna à nouveau un coup, faisant sourire le futur papa qui embrassa la jeune femme sur les lèvres.**

« Faites pas ça devant ceux qui sont célibataires ! » bouda Bruce.

« Trouve-toi une fille qui voudra bien de toi et de ton sale caractère ! » lui dit Mark.

« Pfff ! » soupira Bruce.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle donne des coups ? » s'étonna Thomas.

« Qui ça _elle _? » demanda Jenny.

« Le bébé ! » répondit Thomas.

**Plus un seul bruit ne ce fit dans le salon.**

« Comment t'as deviné que c'était une fille ? » finit par dire Jenny, déconcertée.

« Katalina se tenait de la même façon que toi quand elle était enceinte d'Elena ! » lui expliqua Thomas.

« Observateur ! » dit remarquer Johnny.

« Oh non, pas encore une fille ! » se désola Bruce.

**Etant à portée des jambes de Philippe, Bruce se reçu un coup de pied de la part du futur papa.**

« Mais ça fait mal ! » se plaignit Bruce.

« Sache, mon cher Bruce, que je suis ravi d'avoir une petite fille ! » lui dit Philippe.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Bruce.

**Le reste des filles arriva dans le salon, plateau de gâteaux, chocolat chaud, café et thé, tout prêt dans les mains. Plaçant le tout sur la table, elles firent le service, aidées de Thomas, qui reçu un baiser de remerciement de la part de Katalina. Une fois que tout le monde fut servit, Chloé se cala dans les bras de Danny, et Tiffany dans ceux de Paul. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, quand, d'un hochement de tête, Lara et Johnny se mirent d'accord pour annoncer leur nouvelle. Johnny se leva et attira Lara avec lui.**

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, avec Lara, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! » dit-il.

« On vous écoute ! » dit Thomas.

**Johnny regarda sa fiancée pour lui donner le feu vert.**

« Voilà euh, on s'est fiancé ! » annonça-t-elle.

**Ils reçurent les félicitations de tous, malgré que les filles le sachent déjà.**

« Philippe, Jenny, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à annoncer vous aussi ? » questionna Ruby.

« Ils le savent déjà, Thomas a deviné ! » soupira Jenny.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Thomas.

« Les filles le savent ? » s'étonna Philippe.

« Pas avant que Katalina ne le dise. Comme Thomas, elle a deviné par rapport à la posture que je prenais ! » répondit Jenny.

**Philippe embrassa sa femme pour la rassurer, et les discussions reprirent.**

_**France !**_

**Pendant ce temps à Paris, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur Paris. Il était seulement huit heures trente quand Julia ressentit une violente contraction la traverser. C'était au moins la troisième de la matinée. La première avait eue lieue lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche sous la surveillance de Ben qui ne voulait pas que sa femme se blesse. La seconde pendant le petit déjeunée, et à présent, elle était assise sur le canapé, devant la télé, pendant que sa sœur et Karl déjeunaient dans la cuisine.**

« Ce n'est pas normal ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ? » demanda Ben qui entra dans le salon.

« Oh euh, eh bien… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oui ? » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Aides-moi à me lever d'abord ! » lui dit-elle.

**Le sourire aux lèvres, il aida son épouse à se mettre sur ses jambes, et lorsque ce fut le cas, Julia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un craquement se fit entendre, la figeant.**

« Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ben.

« Ben, appelle ma sœur et Karl, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda Julia.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit la voix de Sophia, qui entra dans le salon avec Karl._

« Il ne faut pas paniquer, d'accord ? Aucun de vous ! » leur dit Julia.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Karl, inquiet pour sa belle-sœur.

« Ouais, ça va mais, il va falloir aller à l'hôpital illico presto. Je viens de perdre les eaux ! » avoua-t-elle en les regardant.

**Sophia fut la première à réagir en composant le numéro du Docteur Levy, le gynécologue de Julia.**

« Karl, dans ma chambre, près de l'armoire, il y a une valise bleue toute prête, prends-la ! » lui pressa Julia.

**Le Kaiser grimpa les escaliers de la maison quatre à quatre pour aller dans la chambre des futurs parents, et Julia regarda Ben.**

« Ben, la voiture ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tout de suite ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il partit, et Sophia arriva avec la veste de Julia, qu'elle lui passa sur les épaules. Karl-Heinz arriva avec la dites valise, et il aida la future maman à sortir de le maison, aidé de Sophia. Une fois dans la voiture, Ben appuya sur l'accélérateur, tout en faisant attention au verglas qu'il y avait sur les routes, et conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital !**


	51. Evènements en chaînes - 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**France !**_

**Arrivés à l'hôpital, Karl et Ben aidèrent Julia à descendre de la voiture et à entrer dans le bâtiment, tandis que Sophia se dépêcha d'aller chercher le Docteur Levy. A peine avait-ils mit un pied dans le couloir de l'hôpital que le Docteur Levy arriva en compagnie d'une infirmière qui poussait une chaise roulante. Julia s'assit sur le fauteuil. Le médecin de Julia avait mit des gants, et passa sa main sous la jupe de la futur maman afin de savoir où en était le processus d'accouchement.**

« Le col n'est pas assez dilaté. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu Madame Becker. » dit-il.

**Il se retourna vers l'infirmière et lui dit :**

« Préparez-la pour l'accouchement et emmenez la dans la salle en attendant que le travail ne commence vraiment. »

« Oui Docteur ! » acquiesça l'infirmière.

« On peut la suivre ? » demanda Ben.

« Seulement l'un d'entre vous, pour l'instant. Dès qu'elle sera prête, vous pourrez tous attendre avec elle ! » répondit le Docteur.

« Sophia, va avec elle ! » dit Ben.

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, je dois passer des coups de téléphones avant ! » expliqua Ben.

« D'accord ! » dit Sophia.

**Elle suivit l'infirmière et sa sœur à travers les couloirs d'hôpital, pendant que le Docteur expliquait les démarches à suivre aux garçons.**

« Ce sera long ? » demanda Karl.

« Et bien, si dans une heure le col n'est pas assez dilaté pour que le bébé puisse passer, on interviendra ! » répondit le Docteur. « Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions en arriver là. »

« Mais, ma femme et mon bébé ne risquent rien ? » s'inquiéta Ben.

« Non, ils ne risquent rien, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque et suivre de très près l'évolution du travail déjà commencé ! » l'apaisa le Docteur.

**Le Docteur Levy repartit vers sa patiente, pendant que Ben sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Olivier.**

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont couchés à cette heure-là ? » demanda Karl.

« Ça m'étonnerait ! » répondit Ben.

_« Allô ? »_

« Olivier, c'est Ben ! »

_« Salut, tu es bien matinale ! » s'étonna Olivier, sachant qu'il était très tôt en Europe._

« Euh, ouais, en fait, c'était pour te dire que j'étais à l'hôpital. Julia a perdue les eaux ! »

_« Tu rigoles ? »_

« Et non ! »

_« Commence ça se passe ? »_

« Pour l'instant, on attend. D'après le médecin, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ! »

_« D'accord euh, retourne auprès de Julia et n'hésite pas à me téléphoner quand il sera là. Même si je dors, t'appelle ! »_

« Entendu, euh, Olivier ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Est-ce que Mark a, enfin tu vois ! »

_« Non, pas encore ! »_

« Dis-lui de se grouiller ! »

**A la place d'une réponse, Olivier se mit à rire, avant que les deux amis ne raccrochent.**

« Qu'est-ce que Mark doit faire ? » demanda Karl, curieux.

« Demander Ruby en mariage ! » répondit Ben.

« Laisse-moi deviner, il a la trouille ! » pouffa Karl.

« T'as tout compris ! » affirma Ben en souriant.

**Le Kaiser partit dans un fou rire que Ben partagea, avant de rejoindre Julia et Sophia qui attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'accouchement.**

_**Japon !**_

**Olivier venait de raccrocher le téléphone d'avec Ben.**

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Thomas.

« C'est Ben. Il m'appelait pour me dire que Julia était rentrée à l'hôpital ! » répondit Olivier.

« Oh Mon Dieu, le bébé est né ? » espéra Ruby.

« Pas encore ! » dit Olivier.

« Pourquoi elle est à l'hôpital dans ce cas ? » s'étonna Bruce.

« Sache que même si une femme perd les eaux, le bébé n'arrive pas forcément dans l'immédiat. Il faut que le col soit assez, comment dire ça pour qu'il comprenne euh, il faut qu'il soit assez ouvert pour faire place au bébé ! » expliqua Julian.

« Le quoi ? » redemanda Bruce.

**Toutes les filles se prirent la tête dans leurs mains, tandis que les garçons se mirent à soupirer.**

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais ! » s'écria Bruce.

« Laisse tomber ! » lui conseilla Paul.

**Tiffany, qui était assise sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans le cou du garçon, commençait à s'endormir, donc trop fatiguer pour faire une remarque.**

« Mark ? » appela Olivier.

« Ouais ? »

« Ben m'a demandé de te dire de te grouiller pour faire ce que tu sais ! » lui dit Olivier.

« A quel propos ? » lui demanda Ruby en regardant Mark.

**Elle était assise à côté de lui, ses jambes posées sur les siennes.**

« Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Suis-moi ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Il l'entraîna dehors, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il referma la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le terrain, et se dirigea assez loin pour être tranquille. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait à la salle qui contenait le matériel d'entraînement. Le sol était recouvert de neige, à l'exception du parpaing qui était hors de portée des flocons.**

« J'espère que c'est important ce que t'as à me demander parce qu'il fait un froid de canard ! » grelotta Ruby.

**Elle s'entoura de ses bras pour se protéger du froid, au moins un petit peu, quand elle et Mark furent face à face.**

« Il faut qu'on parle ! » dit Mark, d'un ton sérieux.

_« Oh ho, ça sent pas bon ! » pensa Ruby._

« Voilà, Ruby, il faut que je te dise que… » commença-t-il mais elle coupa.

« Tu veux rompre ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu veux rompre. C'est pour ça que t'as préféré discuter à l'écart, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu es distant avec moi depuis plus d'un mois ! » conclut-elle.

**Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre.**

« Si tu veux rompre, fais-le tout de suite mais au moins, dis-moi ce que j'ai fais de mal ! » quémanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

**Une larme coula sur sa joue. Mark prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Ruby, je ne veux pas rompre avec toi ! »

**Elle éclata en sanglot et Mark la serra contre lui. Elle était soulagée, très soulagée !**

« Je t'aime Ruby, n'en doute jamais ! » susurra-t-il.

**Elle était incapable de dire un seul mot. Conscient que c'était le moment où jamais, Mark se détacha de Ruby qui avait le visage strié de larmes. Cette vision brisa le cœur du japonais, donc il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le beau visage de la jeune allemande. Il mit ensuite une main dans la poche de son pantalon, et en retira un petit objet qu'il enveloppa dans sa main. Ruby avait suivit chacun des gestes de Mark, et des quantités de questions défilaient dans sa tête, mais aucunes ne correspondait à ce que Mark avant en tête.**

« Ouvre ta main ! » lui dit Mark, d'un ton confiant.

**Ruby ouvrit sa main, et Mark y déposa délicatement l'objet qu'il avait en main. Lorsqu'il écarta sa main, le cœur de Ruby cessa de battre durant quelques secondes. Elle respira difficilement, surtout quand elle vit Mark poser un genou sur le parpaing glacé par le froid d'hiver. Un froid auquel il ne fit pas attention…**

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours mais, je vais faire un petit effort ! » dit Mark dans un demi-sourire.

**Elle eut un petit rire, mais il se fana vite.**

« Avant de te rencontrer, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : devenir le meilleur buteur de la planète, mais depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, tout a changé. Tu m'as aidé à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, à ne pas penser qu'à moi et au foot. Tu m'as montré qu'il y avait d'autres choses importantes dans la vie, comme partager des moments avec la personne idéale. Tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour. Le véritable amour ! » déclara-t-il sans détacher son regard de sa compagne.

**Il prit la petite bague en or sertit d'une belle émeraude qui faisait ressortir les yeux verts de Ruby, et la tint dans ses doigts.**

« Ruby Marissa Coutler, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ? »

**Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, Ruby dit dans un murmure à peine audible :**

« Oui ! »

**Un sourire de joie étira les lèvres de Mark, et il passa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Ruby, qui de **_**petite amie**_**, venait de passer au statut de **_**fiancée. **_**Se remettant sur ses deux pieds, Mark embrassa fougueusement sa **_**fiancée. **_**Ruby se laissa aller dans le baiser que lui donnait son **_**fiancé**_**, malgré le manque d'air qui se faisait ressentir. Ils finirent par se séparer, mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

« Comment t'as pu croire une seule seconde que je voulais rompre ? » demanda-t-il, la respiration haletante.

« Je ne sais pas je, je sentais que tu t'éloignais de moi. Tu étais distant envers moi depuis presque deux mois. Tu te rends comptes que ça fait deux mois qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ça fait tant que ça ? » s'ahuri-t-il.

« Eh oui, et je suis super en manque ! » l'informa-t-elle en rapprochant son corps de celui de Mark.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » grogna-t-il. « Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile ! »

**Le rire cristallin de Ruby ce fit entendre aux oreilles de Mark, qui se mit à frémir !**

« Tu vas te rattraper une fois qu'on sera dans ta chambre ! » minauda-t-elle en rapprochant sa bouche de celle de Mark.

« Il va falloir que tu sois très silencieuse ! » sourit Mark.

« Je serais muette ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de se ruer vers la bouche de Mark.

**Ils partagèrent de nouveau un baiser fougueux et passionné.**

**A l'intérieur, tout le monde, à l'exception de Thomas, Olivier, et Katalina, se demandait non seulement ce que pouvait bien se dire Mark et Ruby, mais pourquoi ils mettaient tant de temps à revenir.**

« Ils se sont perdus ou quoi ? » rouspéta Bruce.

« Mais tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie ! » soupira Thomas, qui avait Katalina sur ses genoux et qui commençait à somnoler.

« Je pose une simple question ! » se défendit Bruce.

« Tu rouspètes, comme toujours ! » rétorqua Danny.

**Danny savait bien évidement ce que Mark faisait avec Ruby, il avait été mis au courant des projets de son meilleur ami le lendemain de l'arrivée de Mark au Japon. Toutes les filles s'endormaient une à une dans les bras de leur mari ou fiancé.**

« Elles sont malades ce n'est pas possible ! » s'amusa Ed.

« Non, pas vrai ! marmonna Lara, les yeux mi-clos.

**Johnny eut un petit rire avant de refermer encore plus ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi ! » souffla Bruce.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore l'abruti ? » se fit entendre la voix de Mark._

**Il revint dans le grand salon, main dans la main avec Ruby.**

« Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Bruce.

**Il se prit une claque derrière la tête, non de la part d'une des filles, mais de la part de Paul.**

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » se plaignit Bruce en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Parce que tu me fatigues ! » répondit Paul, qui avait toujours Tiffany sur les genoux.

« Comment ça se fait que toutes les filles dorment ? » demanda Mark.

« Je crois que pour Patty et Kat, c'est le décalage horaire, et les autres, je ne sais pas ! » répondit Thomas.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Ce ne sont pas les seules à être fatiguées. » dit Ruby en feintant un bâillement.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Philippe, qui commença à réveiller Jenny.

**Tour à tour, chacun se leva et partit du centre d'entraînement. Mark fit un clin d'œil à ses trois compères, Olivier, Thomas et Danny, qui surent que Ruby avait dit **_**oui **_**!**

**Arrivant au Manoir, Thomas et Kat montèrent directement dans leur chambre où ils trouvèrent Elena dans son berceau, parfaitement endormi. Ils troquèrent leurs vêtements contre un pyjama rouge en coton pour Katalina, d'un simple caleçon et d'un t-shirt pour Thomas. Ils se glissèrent sous la couverture chaude, et Katalina se blottit contre son mari. Ne pouvant faire de vrais câlins dû aux menstruations mensuelles de Katalina, ils se contentèrent de rester blottit l'un contre l'autre.**

**Chez les Atton, toute la maison était calme et sereine. Les parents et le petit frère d'Olivier dormaient dans leurs chambres à l'étage. Olivier et Patty allèrent dans la chambre du garçon, qu'il occupait chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances, et ils se changèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain, avant de se mettre au lit. Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le lit, le téléphone d'Olivier se manifesta, signe qu'un nouveau message était arrivé. Le japonais prit son téléphone et lu le message. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis, il fit lire le message à Patty, qui sourit à son tour. Reposant le téléphone sur la table de nuit, Olivier éteignit la lampe de chevet, et il s'endormit dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait.**

**Danny et Chloé venaient d'arriver dans l'appartement de la jeune fille, qui y vivait seule depuis la mort de ses parents il y a tout juste un an. Etant vraiment fatiguée à cause de ses révisions pour son concours d'infirmière, Chloé se mit le pyjama en ayant les yeux à moitié clos, faisant rire son compagnon. Ils se mirent au lit aussitôt, et la jeune fille se cala contre le corps de Danny. Danny avait emménagé avec elle un mois après leur rencontre, et il travaillait dans une école primaire en tant que professeur de sport après avoir obtenu sa licence en septembre dernier. Il alternait son poste d'enseignant avec le championnat national qu'il disputait tous les ans avec toute l'équipe : Ed, Alan, Eddie, Johnny, Clifford, les jumeaux, Julian, Philippe, Paul, Ted… Chacun avait un travail en dehors du championnat, afin de subvenir à leurs besoins et à ceux de leurs conjointes. **

**Paul et Tiffany vivaient également ensemble depuis leur rencontre, et Paul avait prit le studio où Johnny vivait avant que lui et Lara ne s'installent dans l'appartement de Patty. Tiffany se mit à soupirer bruyamment, et partit s'affaler sur son lit. Lorsque Paul entra dans la chambre, il se mit à rire doucement en voyant sa petite amie avachit sur le matelas. Allongée sur le dos, elle prenait pratiquement toute la place. Tendant sa main au garçon, qu'il prit sans hésiter, elle l'attira vers elle, et il se retrouva allongé au dessus. Après un seul regard, ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre afin de partager un baiser passionné. Le baiser ne les satisfaisait pas, et malgré l'heure tardive, chacun s'abandonna au corps de l'autre pour une nuit passionnée.**

**Du côté de chez Johnny et Lara, le jeune garçon s'était retrouvé obligé de porter Lara jusqu'à l'appartement, car elle s'était endormit dans la voiture. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il avait préféré la prendre dans ses bras. Elle gémit de mécontentement lorsqu'il la posa à terre pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle s'arrêta quand il la reprit dans ses bras. Il réussit tant bien que mal à fermer la porte derrière lui, et conduisit sa belle dans leur chambre à coucher. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et ressortit de la chambre pour s'assurer que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Retournant dans la chambre, il dû réprimer un fou rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En essayant d'enlever son pull, Lara avait aussi attrapé son petit débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous, et elle avait la tête coincée, dévoilant un splendide soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, Johnny s'avança vers elle et l'aida à enlever un par un pull et débardeur. Lorsque ce fut fait, leur regard se croisa, et Lara se jeta sur la bouche de Johnny qu'elle dévora ardemment. Répondant avec plaisir au baiser de sa fiancée, Johnny s'empressa de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Ils se laissèrent aller à leurs pulsions malgré la fatigue.**

**Et enfin, à la résidence Landers, Mark et Ruby montèrent sans faire de bruit dans leur chambre. Il verrouilla la porte, avant de se retourner vers Ruby qu'il prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de se regarder dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Je connais quelqu'un qui va l'avoir mauvaise ! » plaisanta Mark.

« On peut laisser cette sale garce où elle est et se concentrer sur ce qu'on a à faire ? » proposa Ruby, sachant qu'il parlait d'Alexia.

**Elle colla son bassin contre celui de Mark, qui sourit devant l'audace de sa **_**fiancée**_**.**

« Tu seras silencieuse, hein ? » questionna Mark.

« Comme une tombe ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Ne perdant plus un seul instant, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sur le champ pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues dansèrent en harmonie l'une contre l'autre, tout en se déshabillant l'un l'autre. Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, laissant les deux amoureux en sous-vêtements. Mark posa un regard brûlant sur le corps de Ruby, qui était dans un ensemble en dentelle rouge feu. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et celles de Mark bifurquèrent sur la nuque de Ruby, qui crocheta ses mains sur les épaules de son fiancé. Il déposait des baisers sulfureux sur la peau de la jeune fille, tout en faisant balader ses mains sur son corps. Elle était en ébullition, et ne savait pas si elle tiendrait une minute de plus.**

« Mark ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oh Ruby, tu me rends fou ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Les lèvres du Tigre descendirent jusqu'au ventre de Ruby, qui rejeta la tête en arrière tellement elle était sur le point d'exploser. Mark refit le sens inverse, et reprit la bouche de Ruby, avant de placer ses mains sous les fesses de Ruby. Il la souleva légèrement, et elle entoura automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et ils durent se séparer à regret, mais ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se dirigea vers son lit, et s'allongea, l'entraînant avec elle. Il se plaça sous la couverture, toujours en gardant Ruby dans ses bras, et une fois sous la couette, ils s'empressèrent de se débarrasser de leurs dernières barrières. Mark se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit de préservatif, mais Ruby posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.**

« Tu n'es pas le seul à prendre des précautions, tu sais ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je le sais bien mais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de faire l'amour sans une autre protection ! » dit Mark, honteux de sa propre réaction.

**Ruby eut un sourire.**

« Mark, peu importe que ce soit demain ou dans deux ans, mais quoi qu'il arrivera, je ne regretterais rien. Ma famille, c'est toi, et si elle doit s'agrandir plus tôt que prévu, c'est qu'il doit en être ainsi. C'est ce que ma mère me disait tout le temps, que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard ! » expliqua-t-elle tendrement.

« Je t'aime tellement Ruby ! » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Le baiser fut tendre et plein d'amour. Mark en profita pour entrer délicatement en elle. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, tout deux lâchèrent un soupir de bonheur. Elle referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, et il bougea ses hanches au même instant. Ruby coucha sa tête sur le coussin, les yeux fermés sous le coup du plaisir qu'elle ressentait.**

« Regarde-moi, chérie ! » quémanda-t-il tout bas.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de son amant. Tout n'était que douceur. Mark montrait une facette de sa personnalité que Ruby ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà fait l'amour tendrement, mais c'était à de rares occasions, car l'un comme l'autre, avec le tempérament qu'ils avaient, tout n'était qu'explosif et passionné. Mais ce soir, Mark était d'une tendresse infinie envers Ruby. Ses caresses, ses pénétrations, et même dans son regard, Ruby y décela de la pure tendresse. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras musclés de Mark, qui tressaillit à ce contact agréable, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements de hanches. Ruby sentit que son apogée était proche, et Mark le sentit aussi car ses parois vaginales se resserraient autour de lui. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme. Accélérant un peu la cadence, Ruby dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler sous le coup du plaisir qui l'envahit soudainement. Mark se dépêcha de l'embrasser pour étouffer ses cris, et au moment où leurs langues se trouvèrent, l'orgasme frappa Ruby de plein fouet, et elle sentit la semence de Mark jaillir en elle. La respiration haletante, l'un comme l'autre, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas.**

« C'était…merveilleux ! » souffla Ruby.

« Tout à fait…d'accord ! » approuva Mark.

« Je t'aime ! » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

**Pour toute réponse, ayant la tête dans le creux de sa nuque, Mark déposa un baiser sur la peau de Ruby, la faisant sourire.**

« Un deuxième round, ça te tente ? » proposa-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne dirait pas _non_.

**Relevant la tête vers elle, un sourire naissait sur les lèvres du japonais.**

« Tu me connais trop bien ! » sourit-il.

**S'embrassant pour une énième fois, ils s'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois l'un à l'autre.**

_**France !**_

**Dans une salle blanche de l'hôpital, Julia avait été forcé de vêtir la tenue adéquate de l'hôpital. Elle était assise sur son lit, Ben, Sophia et Karl à ses côtés. Chacun d'eux avait dû mettre une blouse, protocole exige.**

« C'est pire que de porter un costard ! » se plaignit Karl en se grattant la nuque.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! » dit Ben, en se tortillant légèrement.

« Ils sont toujours en train de se plaindre ! » soupira Sophia.

**Julia se mit à rire mais elle fut coupée par une douloureuse contraction qui la fit hurler. A peine fut-elle finit, qu'une nouvelle arriva.**

« Je vais chercher le médecin ! » dit Karl en sortant de la pièce.

**Le Docteur Levy et son équipe médicale entrèrent dans la salle d'accouchement.**

« Oui, c'est le moment Madame Becker ! » annonça-t-il.

« Une seule personne est autorisé à rester pour la naissance ! » informa une sage-femme.

« Ben va rester ! » dit Sophia à sa sœur.

**Elle et Karl quittèrent la pièce, ôtèrent leur blouse, au grand bonheur de Karl, et patientèrent dans la salle d'attente.**

**Dans la salle d'accouchement, Ben tenait fermement la main de Julia dans la sienne, afin de la soutenir dans cette épreuve qui était censé être le plus beau jour de la vie d'une femme.**

« Courage mon amour, je suis là ! » lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Allez-y Madame Becker. Poussez ! » ordonna le Docteur.


	52. C'est ça, être parents

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_« Courage mon amour, je suis là ! » lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe._

_« Allez-y Madame Becker. Poussez ! » ordonna le Docteur._

**Le travail n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes. Julia était épuisée.**

« Encore un effort Madame Becker ! » l'encouragea le Docteur.

« Allez mon amour, t'y est presque ! » lui dit Ben en lui serrant la main.

« Je n'y arriverais pas ! » haleta Julia.

« Mais si, tu peux le faire ! » lui assura Ben.

**Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air, Julia poussa de toutes ses forces, et un petit cri de bébé résonna dans la salle d'accouchement. Julia se laissa tomber sur le matelas, tandis que Ben essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Une sage-femme s'occupa de dégager les yeux, la bouche et le nez du bébé, avant de l'enrouler dans un drap et de le placer dans les bras de sa mère. Julia tint son fils prudemment, et fit son possible pour retenir ses larmes.**

« Bienvenue sur Terre Aaron William Becker ! » dit-elle à son fils.

**Elle regarda son mari qui portait sur elle un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse.**

« Enfin ! » souffla Ben.

« Oui, enfin ! » répondit Julia, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Ils partagèrent un tendre baiser, avant que le Docteur Levy ne dise à Ben d'attendre à l'extérieur le temps que le bébé soit lavé et propre, et que Julia soit placée dans une chambre. Avec peine, il quitta sa femme et son fils le temps de quelques minutes, ôta sa blouse, puis, rejoignit Karl et Sophia dans la salle d'attente. Sa belle-sœur le harcela au moment même où il posa un pied dans la salle d'attente.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? »

**Ben ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'angoisse de Sophia.**

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tu m'agresses ! » s'amusa Ben.

« Contente-toi de me dire comment va ma sœur et mon filleul ! » lui dit-t-elle.

« Ils vont très bien ! » la rassura Ben.

**Karl tenta de calmer sa fiancée, qui commença à faire retomber sa pression intérieure, et pendant ce temps, Ben envoya un texto à Olivier.**

_**« Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que Aaron William Becker vient de naître. Sa mère et lui sont en parfaite santé ! »**_

**Dix minutes plus tard, le trio fut conduit à l'étage maternité, où ils entrèrent dans une chambre. Sur le lit, Julia était assise et tenait son fils dans ses bras. A l'entente du bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, la jeune maman leva la tête pour voir mari, sœur et beau-frère entrer dans la chambre. Ben alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son épouse, qui se cala contre son torse, faisant attention à ne pas écraser son fils. **

« Il est magnifique ! » s'extasia Sophia.

« Tu veux le prendre ? » demanda Julia.

« Je peux ? » s'étonna Sophia.

« Mais oui ! » acquiesça Julia.

**Julia plaça délicatement son bébé dans les bras de sa sœur, dont le visage s'illumina à la vue de son filleul qui dormait profondément. **

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Karl à sa belle-sœur.

« Bien, mais, il ne risque pas d'avoir une sœur ou un frère de si tôt ! » répondit Julia en plaisantant, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Ça n'a pas dû être si terrible ! » minimisa Karl.

« Attends que ça arrive à Sophia, et tu verras. Elle m'a brisé la main ! » plaisanta Ben.

« Mais euh ! » bouda Julia en donnant une petite tape à Ben.

**Le regard de Karl croisa celui de Sophia, et la même peine s'y vit. Ils avaient décidés d'attendre d'être mariés avant d'avoir un bébé, mais au fond d'eux, ils étaient impatients. La porte s'ouvrit sur une sage-femme.**

« Il est l'heure de nourrir ce petit bout de chou ! » dit-elle en s'approchant du bébé et de la mère.

« Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser ! » dit Karl, mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a pas à être gêné vous savez ! » le rassura la sage-femme.

« C'est ma belle-sœur ! » informa Karl-Heinz.

« Oh, je vois ! » pouffa la sage-femme.

« On va vous laisser entre vous et rentre maison. On reviendra vous voir plus tard ! » dit Sophia en déposant son filleul dans les bras de Julia.

**Karl et Sophia quittèrent la chambre, et pendant ce temps, Julia allaita son fils, qui bu avidement le lait maternel.**

« Wow ! » s'exclama Julia, souriante.

« Ils sont tous comme ça à leur naissance ! » lui expliqua la sage-femme.

**Julia regarda son mari, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Ben lui rendit son regard et son sourire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.**

**De leur côté, Karl et Sophia venaient d'arriver à la villa. En entrant au chaud, Elisabeth, qui était terrorisée en ne voyant personne à la maison depuis plus de dix minutes, harcela sa fille de question.**

« Où étiez-vous passé ? Où est ta sœur ? » la pressa-t-elle.

« Maman, calme-toi tu veux ? On n'a pas eu le temps de te laisser un mot car c'était urgent. Julia est à l'hôpital, le bébé est né ! » lui dit Sophia d'un ton calme.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Tout le monde va bien ? » questionna Elisabeth.

« Oui maman, tout le monde va bien ! » répondit Sophia.

« Je vais à l'hôpital ! » dit Elisabeth en prenant sac et manteau.

« Faites attention sur la route ! » lui conseilla Karl.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassura-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

**Le Kaiser et sa fiancée étaient tout seul maintenant. Sophia attira le jeune homme au salon, l'obligea à s'asseoir, avant de s'installer à son tour, plaçant ses jambes sur les genoux de Karl. Le garçon posa sa main droite sur les jambes de Sophia, et regarda sa fiancée d'un regard amoureux.**

« C'est quoi ce regard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quel regard ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« _Ce_ regard ! En général tu me regardes comme ça quand t'as envie d'un câlin ! » sourit Sophia.

« Pas cette fois ! » répondit-il.

« Tiens donc ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« D'accord t'as gagné, j'ai très envie de toi. Satisfaite ? » finit-il par abdiquer.

« Pas encore mais, je le serais dans l'heure qui vient ! » l'alluma-t-elle.

« Si tu commences comme ça, tes vêtements ne vont pas faire long feu, et on risque de ne pas atteindre la chambre ! » répliqua Karl.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as lancé ce regard ! » lui intima-t-elle.

**Au lieu de répondre, Karl posa sa main sur le ventre de Sophia, qui comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon.**

« Tu veux un bébé ! »

« Oui j'en veux un, mais je tiendrais notre accord et attendrais le mariage ! » dit-il.

« Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, puisqu'on a décidé de se marier cet été ! » lui dit Sophia en lui caressant le visage.

« Et j'ai tellement hâte si tu savais ! » souffla Karl avant de l'embrasser.

**Il se releva sans rompre le baiser, portant Sophia comme une mariée, et gagna leur chambre à l'étage.**

**A l'hôpital, assise sur son lit dans une des chambre, Julia tenait son fils endormit dans les bras. Ben était toujours assit aux côtés de Julia.**

« Il est vraiment magnifique ! » dit Julia.

« Merci ! » lui murmura Ben.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en regardant son mari.

« Pour tout. Pour m'aimer, pour me laisser t'aimer, pour m'avoir épousé, pour m'avoir donné un fils, et surtout, pour lui avoir donné le prénom de mon père en deuxième ! » répondit Ben.

« Il porte les noms des deux hommes les plus importants de notre vie ! » dit Julia.

**Ben déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme, qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Elle se mit à bâiller, ce qui lui valu un ordre de repos de Ben.**

« Plus tard, je veux profiter de notre fils ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Il sera encore là à ton réveil ! » s'amusa Ben. « Tu as besoin de repos ! »

**Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait raison, mais dormir et ne plus tenir son petit bébé dans les bras la rendait triste. Un petit coup fut donné à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit sur la mère de Julia.**

« Maman ? » s'étonna Julia.

« Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas venir voir mon petit fils ? » dit Elisabeth.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » se reprit Julia.

« Je peux le prendre ? » lui demanda sa mère.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Julia.

**Une fois que le petit Aaron fut placé dans les bras de sa grand-mère, qui rayonna à la vue de son petit-fils, Julia se laissa aller contre Ben qui l'entoura de son bras.**

« Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? » voulu savoir Elisabeth.

« Aaron ! » répondit Ben.

**Elisabeth leva la tête vers sa fille et son beau-fils, aussi surprise que joyeuse du nom du bébé.**

« Aaron William Becker, de son nom complet ! » précisa Julia.

« Oh, ma chérie ! » soupira Elisabeth.

**Une larme coula sur sa joue, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau bâillement s'échappa de la bouche de Julia, qui ne pu le masquer.**

« Allez ma chérie, il faut que tu dormes ! » lui dit Ben.

« Non, ça va aller ! » refusa-t-elle.

« _Non _n'est pas envisageable Julia. Tu vas te reposer ! » lui ordonna sa mère.

**Quand sa mère et son mari étaient d'accord sur le même point, Julia savait que c'était vraiment inutile de discuter davantage. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Avec Ben qui lui caressait les cheveux, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Julia pour s'endormir.**

_**Trois jours plus tard.**_

**Julia avait enfin été autorisée à quitter l'hôpital, et elle en était ravie car elle détestait cet endroit, pour y avoir vu mourir son père. La jeune maman était assise sur un petit fauteuil installé dans la chambre d'enfant de la maison, et elle berçait son petit garçon qui venait tout juste de faire son rot. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçut la visite de Camilla et Bastien. Alcide et Jessica étant à Barcelone pour les fêtes chez le frère de Jessica, ils avaient été prévenus par téléphone de la naissance du bébé.**

_« Julia ? »_

**Elle sortit de sa contemplation et leva les yeux pour voir son mari entrer dans la nurserie.**

« Hey ! » fit-elle en souriant.

« Tu dois te reposer ! » lui dit Ben.

« Tu me dis ça tout le temps. Je vais très bien, je t'assure ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Ben prit son fils endormit dans ses bras, et le déposa lentement dans son lit bleu. Il remonta à peine la petite couverture au niveau du petit torse du bébé, puis, il se retourna vers sa femme et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses pieds, Ben la porta comme une mariée, et quitta la chambre d'enfant. Au moment où ils sortaient de la chambre, Sophia arriva vers eux.**

« Non Sophia, il dort ! » l'arrêta Ben.

« Je sais, mais il faudrait peut-être que ma sœur adorée fasse la même chose ! » la taquina Sophia.

« Tu verras quand t'auras un bébé, tu ne voudras plus le quitter ! » dit Julia.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je saurais gérer ! » la contredit Sophia.

« C'est cela oui ! » ricana Julia.

« Julia, au lit ! » la gronda Karl qui venait d'arriver auprès de Sophia.

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? » se désola Julia.

« Tant que tu ne te décideras pas à te reposer sans qu'on vienne te sonner les cloches, alors oui, tu nous auras sur le dos ! » affirma Karl.

**Ben porta Julia jusque dans leur chambre pendant que Karl et Sophia allèrent dans celle de Sophia.**

« Allez ma chérie, tu dors ! » dit Ben en posant Julia doucement sur le lit.

**Après avoir fait valser ses petits chaussons à terre, Julia se laissa glisser sous la couverture, et elle eut la bonne surprise de voir Ben faire pareil.**

« Je croyais que c'était à la maman de se reposer ! » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de tenir compagnie à ma femme ? » s'offusqua Ben.

« Mais bien sûr que si gros bêta ! » dit-elle en se blottissant contre son mari.

**Posant la tête contre son torse, Julia se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de son époux, mais aussi par les tendres caresses que Ben lui prodiguait au bras. **

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on a eu un bébé ! » murmura Julia.

« Eh pourtant, il est bien là ! » dit Ben sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Tu sais, je pensais ce que j'ai dis à l'hôpital, il n'est pas prêt d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ! » répéta Julia.

« Tu n'en veux pas d'autres ? » s'étonna Ben.

« Si, mais dans dix ans ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Ben se mit à rire avec elle. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et Julia finit par s'endormir dans les bras réconfortants de son époux. **

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Julia dormait toujours profondément, quand le petit Aaron se mit à pleurer. Ben, qui ne dormait pas, se dégagea lentement de son épouse en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il entra dans la nurserie et prit son fils dans ses bras.**

« Chut, chut, papa est là ! » chuchota-t-il à son petit nouveau-né.

**Il le cala contre son torse, faisant très attention à la tête, et tenta de calmer son fils. Cela prit quelques minutes pour qu'Aaron arrête vraiment de pleurer, mais Ben ne pu consentir à le reposer dans son berceau. Il garda son fils dans ses bras, s'installa sur le fauteuil où Julia était assise une heure plus tôt, et berça l'enfant quelques temps.**

_« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois encore avec nous papa ! » pensa Ben._

**Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que son père n'avait jamais pu, et n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître son petit-fils, mais Ben ne cesserait de parler de son père à son fils. Il entendit des bruits de pas léger dans le couloir, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit apparaître Julia, pieds nus.**

« Tu devrais retourner au lit ! » lui suggéra Ben tout bas, afin de ne pas réveiller Aaron.

**Julia se contenta de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, et porta sur son mari un regard tendre. Quand Ben fut certain que son fils dormait, il se leva doucement et le reposa dans son berceau prudemment. Il s'avança vers sa femme, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur et l'embrassa amoureusement. Julia répondit volontiers à ce baiser, avant de se blottir contre son mari en soupirant d'aise.**

« On retourne au lit ! » dit Ben.

**Julia ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner une nouvelle fois dans leur chambre. De nouveau sous la couverture, Julia s'allongea sur le côté, et Ben se plaça derrière elle, prenant la main gauche de Julia.**

« Je t'aime tellement Julia ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Tu es un super papa, Ben Becker ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Et toi une super maman ! » lui retourna-t-il.

**Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, puis, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la maison, mais surtout, rattrapant le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient acquis depuis la naissance d'Aaron.**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Karl et Sophia sortirent de la chambre de cette dernière, et traversèrent le couloir. Sophia s'aperçut que la chambre de sa sœur était ouverte, et en regardant à l'intérieur, elle vit sa sœur et son beau-frère endormit dans les bras de l'autre. Karl ferma la porte doucement, avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de sa fiancée :**

« C'est vilain d'espionner ! »

« La porte était ouverte ! » se défendit Sophia, à voix basse.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour regarder. Imagine qu'ils aient été dans une situation compromettante ! » s'amusa Karl, toujours en chuchotant.

**Sophia se mit à grimacer à la mauvaise image mentale qui se forma dans sa tête, et elle laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de Karl.**

« Je te remercie de cette précision non voulu ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Cette réplique eu le don de faire rire Karl. Ils étaient sur le point de descendre dans le salon, quand un petit couinement se fit entendre lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre d'Aaron. Intriguée, Sophia entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre. Elle se rapprocha du berceau, et vit son filleul totalement éveillé, son petit regard dans tous les sens.**

« Oh mon petit poussin, tu es réveillé ! » dit Sophia d'une voix toute douce.

**Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, mais aussitôt, le petit se mit à pleurer. Sophia plissa le nez, signe que l'enfant devait être changé. Elle le posa donc sur la table à langer, et entreprit de la changer très soigneusement. Depuis la porte, Karl-Heinz la regardait faire, le regard plein d'amour. Dix minutes plus tard, le petit Aaron était changé, tout beau tout propre. Après avoir tout remis à sa place et jeté la couche sale dans un sachet en plastique, Sophia prit son filleul dans les bras, qui était enroulé dans une petite couverture en laine bleue. Elle et Karl descendirent dans le salon, non pas avant d'avoir fait un détour par la cuisine pour y jeter le sachet en plastique à la poubelle. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, le petit bébé dans les bras de sa marraine.**

**Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées, et entre temps, le petit monde avait changé de place. Karl s'était assit par terre devant le canapé, Sophia était toujours dessus, et le petit Aaron dormait depuis quelques minutes sur le canapé. Karl et Sophia regardaient la télévision sans vraiment prêter attention au programme diffusé, quand Ben et Julia firent leur entrée dans le salon. Ben se frotta les yeux quand il s'aperçut que son beau-frère était assit sur le tapis du salon.**

« Tu sais qu'il y a des sièges dans cette maison, Karl ! » railla Ben.

**Karl ne répondit pas, et montra de la tête le canapé. Ben et Julia regardèrent, et ils virent leur petit garçon tendrement endormit dans sa petite couverture bleue auprès de sa marraine.**

« Pourquoi il est là et pas dans sa chambre ? » voulut savoir Julia.

« Parce qu'il s'est réveillé il y a plus de vingt minutes et qu'il fallait le changer. Ensuite, on l'a emmené ici et il vient tout juste de se rendormir ! » lui expliqua Sophia.

« Oh ! » fit simplement Julia.

« Vous devriez aller manger quelque chose. Vous faites vraiment peur à voir ! » leur avoua Karl.

« Lui et sa délicatesse ! » soupira Ben, faisant sourire le Kaiser.

**Avec Julia, ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour manger. Il est vrai que depuis le matin, aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment mangé. Julia mangeait très peu depuis la naissance d'Aaron, préférant s'occuper de son fils plutôt que de penser à se nourrir. Quant à Ben, il était trop occupé à dire à sa femme de manger ou de dormir pour se rendre compte par lui-même qu'il était également fatigué.**

**Alors que la famille Becker profite de la venue de l'enfant, au Japon, Ruby et Mark sont plus proches que jamais. Ils annoncent leurs fiançailles à leurs amis et apprennent à leur tour de la part d'Olivier la naissance d'Aaron quelques heures plus tôt. Les jours défilent et l'année 2004 arrive à grand pas. Il est déjà l'heure pour Mark, Olivier et Thomas de repartir avec leurs conjointes !**


	53. Annocnes et départs

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Japon !**_

**C'était le matin du vingt-six décembre 2003, et tout était calme dans la demeure des Landers. Patricia, la maman, était réveillée depuis peu et commençait à peine de préparer le petit déjeuné, sachant très bien que ses plus jeunes enfants se lèveront d'ici une heure.**

**Dans une des chambres du premier étage, les nouveaux fiancés dormaient profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ruby avait la tête posée sur le torse de Mark, côté cœur, tout comme sa main gauche où reposait la bague de fiançailles offerte par Mark la veille. Un rayon de lumière traversa le rideau de la chambre et réveilla la jeune allemande, qui battit des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement. La première chose que vit Ruby était la bague. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de se blottir davantage contre Mark, qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, faisant rire doucement la jeune fille. Ruby se poussa légèrement, s'appuyant sur son coude, et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait dormir. Inconsciemment, Mark sentait qu'on l'observait dans son sommeil. Des lèvres douces sur sa joue le firent sourire.**

« Ruby ! » soupira-t-il.

« Bonjour Monsieur Landers ! » marmonna-t-elle contre sa peau.

**Il se laissa cajoler quelques minutes par sa fiancée, profitant de ce moment de tendresse dont il raffolait tant. Lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Ruby mordre son oreille, il savait ce que ça voulait dire : câlin matinal ! La bouche de Ruby s'empara de celle de Mark, qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux. La jeune allemande rompit le baiser pour regarder Mark dans les yeux sans pour autant faire disparaître cette étincelle qui brillant dans son regard.**

« Une envie particulière Mademoiselle Coutler ? » questionna Mark.

« Oui, j'ai envie d'un énorme, d'un gigantesque câlin ! » répondit Ruby.

**Tout en parlant, Ruby faisait glisser ses doigts le long du torse de Mark, qui frémissait de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, Mark plaça une main derrière la nuque de Ruby, et l'attira pour un baiser passionné. Il inversa leur place, et se retrouva rapidement au dessus d'elle. Ruby écarta les jambes, automatiquement, s'abandonnant entre les mains expertes de son fiancé.**

**Complètement comblés au bout d'une heure, ils partirent prendre une douche salvatrice, mais qui attisa une fois de plus leur désir. Ils décidèrent tout de même de rester sage. Ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre, se volant un ou deux baisers, puis, se séchèrent avant de s'habiller. Mark s'habilla d'un jean délavé gris, qui plaisait beaucoup à Ruby, et d'un pull à capuche noir. Il enfila une paire de chaussette, et regarda Ruby, qui avait revêtue une paire de collant noir, une jupe mi-longue marron, et un petit pull fin en laine blanche par-dessus un t-shirt. Le jeune nippon ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la tenue de sa fiancée.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tes vêtements. On n'est pas au Pole Nord ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas habitué au climat spécial pingouin, contrairement à toi ! » répliqua-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Le climat spécial pingouin ? » répéta Mark._ « Décidément ma copine a un drôle d'humour. »_

« Oh tais-toi ! » râla-t-elle.

**Elle commença à descendre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle famille dans la cuisine, quand les bras de Mark la retinrent fermement.**

« Je t'ai vexé ! » dit-il.

« Mais pas du tout, j'ai juste faim. Tout ce sport m'a affamée. » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Ce commentaire arracha un rire à Mark, qui se pencha pour embrasser sa fiancée. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans le tendre baiser qu'ils partageaient, qu'ils n'entendirent pas les petits pas de Sarah, la petite sœur de Mark, sortir de sa chambre en courant. Lorsque cette dernière vit son frère et sa belle-sœur tendrement enlacés, elle fit une grimace.**

« Hey mais c'est dégoûtant ! » se plaignit-elle.

**Mark et Ruby rompirent le baiser en riant à la plainte de la jeune fille.**

« Je vais dire à maman que vous vous embrassez dans les escaliers ! » les prévint Sarah.

« C'est bon, on ne le fera plus. » lui assura Ruby, masquant un fou rire.

**Sarah grommela quelque chose que ni Mark ni Ruby ne comprirent, et reprit sa course jusqu'à la cuisine. **

« On a traumatisé ta sœur. » fit remarquer Ruby.

« Elle s'en remettra. » la rassura Mark.

« Mais c'est de ta faute. » l'accusa Ruby.

« Tiens donc ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » rétorqua-t-il en lui prenant la main.

**Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine, souriante. En entrant dans la cuisine, une agréable odeur de pain au chocolat et de croissant chauds envahissait la pièce. Madame Landers avait prit l'habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait les courses, d'acheter des brioches surgelés qu'elle pouvait faire cuir le matin pour ses enfants au petit-déjeuner. Café, jus d'orange frais, chocolat chaud et thé, accompagnaient les brioches.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua Ruby.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Ça s'est bien passé votre soirée ? » demanda Madame Landers.

« Je dirais que j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie ! » avoua Ruby, en repensant à la demande en mariage de Mark.

« Oh, et peut-on en connaître la raison ? » voulut savoir Patricia, qui déposa deux bols supplémentaires sur la table pour son fils et sa belle-fille.

**Ruby regarda Mark, et celui-ci entoura l'épaule de sa fiancée, lui rendant son sourire.**

« Disons que, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » dit-il.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Adam.

« J'ai demandé à Ruby de m'épouser, et elle a accepté ! » annonça Mark.

« Tu veux dire, que vous allez vous marier ? » demanda Tim.

« Oui ! » répondit Ruby.

**Aussitôt, Sarah se jeta dans les bras de son frère, et les garçons entourèrent Ruby.**

« On pourra être témoins ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur.

**Mark et Ruby éclatèrent de rire, avant de serrer chaleureusement leurs assaillants. Les plus jeunes retournèrent s'asseoir, quand Mark s'approcha de sa mère, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot à l'annonce des fiançailles de son fils.**

« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Mark, en posant une main sur son bras.

« Oh euh, oui, je vais bien. J'étais juste en train de me dire que mon garçon a bien grandit, et que je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu ! » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**Elle le prit dans ses bras, et Mark se laissa bercer par sa mère quelques secondes, avant que cette dernière n'aille prendre sa belle-fille dans ses bras à son tour. Enfin, lorsque Patricia relâcha Ruby, la petite famille pu prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tous ensemble.**

**Du côté d'Olivier, le garçon se réveillait à peine, et quelle ne fut sa surprise en ouvrant les yeux, de voir que le lit était vide, en dehors de lui bien sûr ! Patty n'était pas là !**

_« Même en vacances, elle se lève tôt ! » pensa Olivier._

**En regardant l'heure sur son portable, il grogna en s'apercevant qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Ils étaient rentrés tard de leur petite soirée, et Olivier était encore fatigué. Contrairement à sa compagne, durant les vacances, il aimait faire la grasse matinée. Donc, il reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, et rabattit la couverture sur lui, le cachant entièrement. Il se rendormit presque immédiatement, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur omniprésente de Patty. Chaque jour depuis un an, il se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir une petite amie aussi merveilleuse que Patty, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait emménagée à Barcelone avec lui. Elle prenait soin de lui, le dorlotait, et lui faisait des repas d'enfer, quand ils ne passaient pas leur soirée chez Carla et Rivaul.**

_« Olivier ! »_

« Oh non ! » grommela-t-il en resserrant la couverture sur lui.

**Il sentit son lit s'affaisser, signe que Patty s'était assise sur le matelas. La jeune fille posa une main sur la couverture, touchant l'épaule d'Olivier.**

« On se réveille ! » lui dit-elle tendrement.

_« Je veux dormir ! » répondit Olivier._

« T'as assez dormi ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

_« Je n'ai pas assez dormi ! » rectifia-t-il._

« Allez Monsieur le Paresseux ! » le pressa-t-il.

_« Je suis en vacances ! » bouda-t-il comme un bébé de cinq ans._

« Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Olivier ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant sa petite amie lui donner un ordre. Elle faisait tout le temps ça quand il ne l'écoutait pas.**

_« Olivier ! » s'impatienta-t-elle._

**Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment avant de voir la couverture se rabattre pour laisser apparaître Olivier qui était allongé sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille.**

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle.

**Olivier soupira avant de dire à Patty :**

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

« Quand je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand tu me réveilles alors que je suis en vacances. J'ai besoin de repos _moi_ ! » répondit-il en la regardant.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est ta mère qui m'a envoyé te réveiller. Ton père repart demain matin donc, il faut que tu passes le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, avant que l'on rejoigne les autres au centre ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ouais, t'as raison ! » dit Olivier.

« Comme toujours ! » fit-elle remarquer.

**Cette remarque fit rire le japonais. Patty se pencha vers Olivier, et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.**

« A la douche Monsieur Atton ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Elle se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant Olivier tout seul.**

« Bon sang que je l'aime ! » dit-il à voix haute en se levant pour aller prendre sa douche.

**Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Daïchi s'acharnait à mettre du sucre sur sa gaufre, faisant rire son père lorsque le petit frère d'Olivier remplissait trop sa cuillère, ou en faisant tomber du sucre dans l'assiette au lieu de la gaufre. Patty entra dans la cuisine et sauva son petit beau-frère en lui saupoudrant la gaufre de sucre.**

« Merci Patty ! » dit-il, tout joyeux.

« Pas de quoi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as réussi à réveiller Olivier ? » demanda Mickael.

« Oui, il est paresseux de temps en temps ! » répondit Patty, un sourire en coin.

**Mickael éclata de rire devant la franchise de sa belle-fille. Patty s'occupa de préparer de quoi faire manger son petit ami, qui connaissait mieux que sa belle-mère les nouvelles habitudes alimentaires du garçon. Depuis qu'il vivait à l'étranger, et surtout, depuis qu'il était passé professionnel, Olivier avait changé son régime alimentaire, en prenant au petit-déjeuner un grand verre de jus d'orange frais, un bol de céréales, et quelques toasts grillés beurrés. En voyant Patty préparer le petit déjeuner d'Olivier, Maggie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

_« Elle prend très bien soin de mon fils ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Olivier entra dans la cuisine au moment où Patty déposa quelques toasts grillés sur la table.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit-il de bonne humeur.

« Bonjour mon fils, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda sa mère.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu ! » grommela-t-il, faisant rire son père, et Patty.

**En allant s'asseoir à la place que lui désigna Patty, Olivier passa derrière son petit frère et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux en lui disant :**

« Salut moustique ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cha ! » grommela Daïchi la bouche pleine.

**Olivier eut un sourire satisfait, et s'attaqua tranquillement à son petit-déjeuner.**

« Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? » voulut savoir Mickael.

« On doit se réunir au centre en début d'après-midi. Ça nous donnera l'occasion d'annoncer à tout le monde que Ben est papa, officiellement ! » répondit Patty.

« Oh, ça y est l'enfant est né ! » se réjouit Maggie.

« Hier soir, _enfin_. En France c'était plutôt le matin ! » dit Olivier.

« Comment l'ont-ils appelés ? » questionna Daïchi.

« _Aaron_. C'est le prénom du père à Julia, enfin c'était ! » répondit Patty.

« Au fait Olivier, je pourrais venir en Espagne pendant mes vacances ? S'il te plaît ! » le supplia Daïchi.

**Olivier regarda tour à tour compagne et parents, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.**

« Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ! » acquiesça Olivier.

« Ouais ! » s'écria Daïchi.

« A condition que tu travailles à l'école ! » le reprit sa mère.

« A vos ordres ! » obéit-il en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire, quand le téléphone d'Olivier sonna. Il décrocha après avoir avalé sa bouchée de céréale.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut, c'est moi ! »_

« Salut Mark, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« T'as rien dis à Patty au sujet de Ruby et moi ? »_

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dis ! »

_« Tant mieux parce que, Ruby veut l'annoncer elle-même ! »_

« Ouais, c'est tout elle ça ! »

_« M'en parle pas. Au fait, et Ben, le petit est né ? »_

« Oui, mais je l'annoncerais à tout le monde cet après-midi ! »

_« D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »_

« A plus ! »

**Il raccrocha avant de croiser le regard de Patty.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est de toi dont je parlais ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! » répliqua-t-elle.

_« Les femmes et leurs intuitions ! » pensa-t-il. _« D'accord, je te le dis mais tu me jures que quand Mark et Ruby l'annonceront, tu feras celle qui est surprise ! »

« Oui je te le jure ! » promit-elle.

« Et bien, il l'a demandé en mariage et elle a accepté ! » avoua Olivier.

« Non, Mark Landers ? » s'étonna Patty.

« Et ouais ! » acquiesça Oliver.

« Je suis trop contente ! » sautilla-t-elle en se tapant dans les mains.

**Olivier sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie, et poursuivit son petit déjeuner.**

**Au Manoir des Price, Thomas fut réveillé par une petite main qui se posa et s'enleva de son visage. Ce geste fut répété plusieurs fois. Le gardien japonais ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour apercevoir sa fille de neuf mois babiller et tendre sa petite main vers son visage.**

« Regarde Elena, papa est enfin réveillé ! » dit Katalina, qui était assise en tailleur sur le lit.

« Bonjour mes chéries ! » sourit Thomas.

**Il se retourna pour être sur le dos, se frotta les yeux avant de s'asseoir complètement. Il tendit les bras à sa fille, qui rampa à quatre pattes vers son père, qui la prit dans ses bras.**

« Coucou ma princesse. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, et la faisant rire.

« Et moi ? » s'enquit Katalina.

« Allez, approche ! » s'amusa Thomas en lui tendant la main.

**Katalina se rapprocha un peu plus de son mari, et se blottit dans ses bras après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.**

« Vous êtes réveillés depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Environs une heure, et on te regarde dormir depuis vingt minutes ! » répondit-elle.

« T'as toujours tes… enfin tu vois ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Et ouais ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Thomas lâcha un grognement de frustration, ce qui fit rire Katalina. La petite Elena se mit à babiller, attirant l'attention de son père.**

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose ! » souligna Thomas.

« Tu crois ça ? » railla Katalina.

« Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? » demanda Thomas.

« Peut-être ! » répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

« Kat ! » grogna Thomas.

« Baba ! » fit la petite Elena.

« Hein ? »

**Thomas regardait sa fille, incrédule.**

« Elle vient bien de dire ce que j'ai cru entendre ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Baba ! » répéta Elena.

« Elle dit _Mama_ aussi ! » avoua Katalina.

« Depuis quand ? » questionna Thomas.

« Depuis ce matin ! » répondit-elle.

**Thomas était fou de joie, sa petite princesse commençait à parler un petit peu.**

« Tes parents sont sorties pour voir des amis, ce qui fait que nous avons la maison pour nous tout seul ! » l'informa Katalina.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps qu'on rejoigne les autres au centre. » lui rappela Thomas.

« Ah ouais, j'avais oublié ! » dit-elle.

« T'es un peu jeune pour avoir des trous de mémoire, mon cœur ! » ricana Thomas avant de faire des papouilles à sa fille, qui se mit à rire.

« Très drôle ! » ironisa Katalina.

**Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras avant d'ordonner à Thomas :**

« A la douche, Monsieur le Dormeur ! »

**Thomas se mit à rire, et sortit du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain, enfin, une des nombreuses salles de bains du Manoir. Il y en avait quatre au total. Une fois que Thomas fut bien réveillé grâce à la douche, il s'habilla d'un jogging, d'un sweat à capuche, et de ses précieuses baskets noires offertes par Katalina pour ses vingt ans le mois dernier. Il rejoignit les deux amours de sa vie dans la cuisine, et il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire une demi-heure plus tôt. Il s'approcha de sa femme, et l'embrassa tendrement. Katalina se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari, et approfondit le baiser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et ils durent se séparer à regret.**

« Wow ! » souffla Katalina.

« Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant ! » ria Thomas.

« Je sais mais, j'adore quand tu m'embrasses comme ça ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Thomas sourit un peu plus, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. **

**Vers quatorze heures, tout le monde était de nouveau réunis au centre d'entraînement, même la petite Elena, qui fut accueillit toute souriante par sa marraine.**

« Coucou _Mia Stella_ ! » fit Ruby en prenant Elena dans ses bras.

« Et, on peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Bruce.

« Ça signifie, _Mon étoile_, en italien ! » répondit Mark.

« Depuis quand t'es expert en italien toi ? » s'étonna Eddie Bright.

« Vous oubliez qu'il joue et vit en Italie ! » leur rappela Danny.

**Ruby faisait des papouilles dans le cou d'Elena, la faisant rire.**

« Des nouvelles de Ben ? » demanda Julian à Olivier.

« Oui, le petit Aaron est né en parfaite santé ! » répondit Olivier.

« Et Julia ? » poursuivit Tipi.

« Elle va bien elle aussi ! » les rassura Olivier.

« Ben doit en être complètement gaga ! » dit Thomas, en reprenant Elena des bras de Ruby, qui ne protesta pas.

« Comme tu l'es de ta fille ! » dit Johnny.

« Complètement ! » approuva Thomas.

**Elena, qui reconnue les bras de son père, se mit à rire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et laissa sa fille jouer avec la ficelle de son sweat.**

« Je crois que Ruby et Mark ont une annonce à faire ! » dit Katalina en se rapprochant de Thomas.

« Je me doutais que tu serais au courant ! » s'amusa Ruby.

**Elle fut rejointe dans son hilarité par Kat, et Lara, qui revint des toilettes, vit la bague à la main gauche de Ruby.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Johnny en se plaçant près d'elle.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mark devait te parler en privé hier soir ! » dit-elle en regardant Ruby. « Je suis trop contente ! »

**Lara prit l'allemande dans ses bras en riant, avant de lui demander :**

« Je pourrais faire ta robe ? S'il te plaît ! »

« Mais oui ! » accepta Ruby.

« C'est génial ! » sautilla Lara en la reprenant dans ses bras.

**Elle félicita également Mark en lui disant qu'elle lui ferait son smoking, faisant rire le Tigre.**

« Mais de quoi elle parle ? » voulut savoir Bruce.

« Je crois que je sais ! » sourit Philippe, qui avait aperçu la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Ruby.

**Mark décida de le dire, alors que Lara voyait déjà la future robe de Ruby dans sa tête.**

« Nous aussi on s'est fiancé ! » annonça-t-il.

**Ils croulèrent sous les félicitations, même de Bruce, qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.**

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mark Landers tomberait amoureux, et encore moins qu'il se marierait ! » taquina-t-il.

**A sa surprise générale, tout le monde se mit à rire, même Mark.**

« Je te rassure Bruce, moi non plus ! » répliqua Mark.

**Le reste de l'après-midi se passa agréablement.**

**Les jours passèrent, et l'année 2004 venait d'être célébrée. C'était le deux janvier 2004, et il était temps pour Mark, Olivier et Thomas de rentrer dans leur pays respectif. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin quand ils s'étaient réunis à l'aéroport. Ayant dit au revoir la veille à leurs amis et familles, chacun attendait son avion.**

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le Japon, mais j'ai hâte de rentrer à Hambourg ! » dit Katalina.

« Je te comprends, mais j'ai surtout hâte d'annoncer aux copains la bonne nouvelle, encore plus à cette pimbêche d'Alexia ! » dit Ruby, qui grimaça en prononçant le nom de sa _« rivale »._

« Elle ne fait pas le poids contre toi, alors relax ! » la réconforta Mark, qui avait un bras entouré autour de ses épaules.

**La voix de l'hôtesse se fit entendre, annonçant le vol de Barcelone.**

« Il est temps d'y aller ! » dit Olivier en prenant la main de Patty.

« Rentrez bien ! » leur dit Thomas.

**Le couple se dirigea vers la porte d'embarcation adéquate, et disparurent.**

« J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force de ne rien faire. Vivement que l'entraînement reprenne ! » avoua Thomas.

« Tu l'as dis ! » approuva Mark.

**Le vol d'Hambourg fut annoncé.**

« Si tu vois le coach Smith, tu l'embrasses de ma part ? » demanda Ruby à sa meilleure amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera fait ! » répondit Katalina.

**Emportant le landau d'Elena dans une main, Thomas prit celle de Katalina avec l'autre, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur porte d'embarcation, laissant Ruby et Mark seuls.**

« Ça va ? » demanda Mark à sa fiancée, qui faisait une drôle de tête.

« Ouais je, je me disais juste qu'on allait se faire charrier par Willem et les autres ! » répondit-elle.

« Il aime bien te taquiner, tu le sais ! » dit Mark en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Même après quatre ans et demi d'amitié, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à ses blagues vaseuses ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Mark eut un petit rire, quand leur vol pour Turin fut annoncé. **

« On rentre chez nous ! » dit-il en regardant sa fiancée.

« Allons-y ! » dit-elle à son tour.

**Ils partirent prendre leur avion, main dans la main.**

**L'entraînement dans chaque club reprend. En Italie, Mark et Ruby s'aiment de plus en plus, et lorsque Mark croise Pacciani, Fabien et Willem, il leur annonce la bonne nouvelle. Mais tout va mal lorsqu'Alexia tente une fois de plus de séduire le japonais. Ruby voit rouge et menace l'italienne si elle continue de s'approcher de lui. La tension monte à la Juventus !**


	54. Ruby gagne à tous les coups

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Italie !**_

**En cette veille de reprise d'entraînement, Ruby rentra dans sa maison, grelottante de froid dû à la neige. Elle venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous chez le médecin pour faire un renouvellement de sa pilule contraceptive, qu'elle était allé chercher à la pharmacie la plus proche. Elle en avait également profité pour faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir. Elle posa ses achats sur le comptoir de sa cuisine spacieuse, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre en apercevant Mark en pleine séance de pompes.**

« Cinquante, cinquante et un, cinquante deux… » compta-t-il.

« Tu t'épuise avant la reprise ? » demanda Ruby.

« Cinquante quatre… » poursuivit-il.

« J'ai compris, je t'attends dans la cuisine ! » s'amusa-t-elle en rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée.

**Elle entreprit donc de ranger les courses en attendant que Mark ne descende la retrouver. Tout en rangeant, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser et de sourire au fait que bientôt, elle serait Madame Mark Landers !**

« Madame Landers ! » souffla-t-elle en rangeant un paquet de fromage râpé dans le frigo.

_« Très bientôt ma chérie ! » fit la voix de Mark derrière elle._

**Ruby sursauta, et se retourna vers Mark en posant une main sur son cœur.**

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu es tellement perdue dans tes pensées en ce moment que je ne sais plus comment faire pour te faire comprendre que je suis dans la même pièce que toi ! » dit Mark.

« Tu aurais pu au moins prendre une douche avant de venir ! » dit-elle en se calmant.

**Elle lui lança une bouteille d'eau fraîche, qu'il rattrapa agilement, et but quelques gorgées qui lui firent du bien.**

« T'as parlé avec ton agent récemment ? » demanda Ruby.

« Ouais, et elle sera au club demain ! » répondit Mark.

« Elle sait pour nous deux ? » s'enquit-elle de demander.

« Oui Ruby, elle sait pour nous deux, et je peux te dire qu'elle est très contente pour nous. Je lui ai aussi annoncé nos fiançailles et elle l'a très bien prit. Elle trouve que tu as une influence bénéfique sur moi, et tant que ça n'interfère pas sur mon jeu, y a pas de problème ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je n'influencerais jamais ton jeu ni quoi que ce soit d'autres chez toi. Je t'aime tel que tu es, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! » arqua-t-elle. « Quand est-ce que je la rencontre ? »

« T'es si pressé que ça ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est quand même grâce à elle que tu es à Turin depuis plus de trois ans, et sans elle, on ne ce serait jamais rencontré, donc oui, je suis pressé de la rencontrer ! » avoua Ruby.

**Elle alla récupérer sa boîte à pilule contraceptive, munie d'une bouteille d'eau, et en avala une. Mark se plaça face à elle en posant ses deux mains sur la table qui le séparait de sa fiancée. Ruby l'imita, et leur visage se rapprochèrent rapidement.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien, il est encore tôt pour dîner ! » commença à dire Mark.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Ruby.

« Je me disais donc, qu'on pourrait aller prendre une douche ensemble ! » proposa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

**Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de dire en riant :**

« D'accord ! »

**Et elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage, suivit de prêt par Mark.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**C'est main dans la main que Mark et Ruby franchirent les portes du centre d'entraînement de la Juventus. Après avoir partagé un tendre baiser, chacun rejoignit son vestiaire respectif.**

**Lorsqu'elle entra dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de volley, Ruby y découvrit ses amies.**

« Attention les filles, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » avoua Ruby en posant son sac de sport devant son casier.

« On t'écoute ! » dit Kelly, l'une des joueuses.

**Au lieu de l'annoncer de vive voix, Ruby montra à ses équipières sa main gauche où reposait sa bague de fiançailles. L'émeraude y brillait, et aussitôt, toutes les filles se mirent à crier de joie.**

« Oh Mon Dieu Ruby c'est génial ! » s'écria Kelly en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

« Félicitations ! » dit Maria.

**Tour à tour, Ruby passa de bras en bras et fut félicitée par toutes ses coéquipières.**

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » voulut savoir Cynthia, l'une des joueuses.

« Et bien, on était tous entre amis au Japon le soir du vingt-cinq, et il m'a demandé de le suivre dehors parce qu'il devait me parler. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il voulait rompre parce que les dernières semaines étaient assez tendues entre nous ! » commença par expliquer Ruby.

« Encore à cause de cette garce d'Alexia. Je te jure que je lui mets mon pied au cul si elle continue à s'immiscer entre vous ! » promit Kelly.

« Pas si je la frappe avant ! » dit Ruby, faisant rire ses copines.

« Continue ! » la pressa Maria.

« Bon, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas rompre. Ensuite, il m'a demandé d'ouvrir ma main et il y a déposé la bague avant de mettre un genou à terre. Et puis, il m'a dit que depuis qu'il m'a rencontré, j'ai fais de lui quelqu'un de meilleur et que, grâce à moi il avait trouvé l'amour, et il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir sa femme. Et j'ai dis _oui_ ! » termina Ruby.

**A la fin de son récit, Ruby constata que toutes ses amies avaient le visage strié de larmes.**

« C'était super mignon. » renifla Maria.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! » avoua Kelly en essuyant ses larmes.

« T'as vraiment de la chance ! » soupira Ashley.

« Je sais ! » dit Ruby, avant de sautiller de joie. « Je vais me marier ! »

**Une fois la crise de joie passée, elles s'habillèrent et rejoignirent leur terrain.**

**Dans le vestiaire de l'équipe A masculine de foot, Mark entra, plus heureux que jamais. Seuls Pacciani, Willem et Fabien étaient présents.**

« Y a que vous ? » s'étonna Mark en allant vers son casier.

« Les autres sont déjà sur le terrain ! » répondit Pacciani, qui s'acharnait à mettre ses crampons tout en écrasant un bâillement.

« Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air en super forme ! » remarqua Willem.

« J'ai passé les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie ! » dit Mark.

« Et on peut savoir ce qui te rends si heureux ? » demanda Fabien.

**Mark regarda ses camarades, et lâcha :**

« Ruby et moi on s'est fiancé ! »

**Pacciani, qui était sur un des bancs du vestiaire, tomba les fesses au sol, tandis que Willem et Fabien fixaient Mark, incrédule.**

« Attends, quand tu dis _fiancé_, c'est genre, _fiancé, fiancé _? » demanda Pacciani, toujours le cul par terre.

« Oui, ça veut dire qu'on va se marier ! » répondit Mark, en riant.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda Fabien.

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! » ricana-t-il. « Vous devriez voir vos têtes les mecs ! »

**Willem fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.**

« Et bien, toutes mes félicitations ! » lui dit-il.

**Fabien et Pacciani le félicitèrent à leur tour, puis, ils terminèrent de se préparer avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain d'entraînement qui avait été déblayé de la neige présente très tôt dans la matinée par le personnel d'entretien du club. Le quatuor alla rejoindre les autres dans leur course autour du terrain.**

« Enfin, les retardataires ! » s'amusa l'un des joueurs de l'équipe.

« Tu veux peut-être leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle Mark ? » le charria Willem en poursuivant son footing à petites foulées.

« Quelle nouvelle ? » voulu savoir le gardien remplaçant.

« C'est bon ça attendra la pause ! » dit Mark, se maudissant intérieurement d'en avoir parlé à Willem.

« Oh allez Mark, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un de nous annonce ses fiançailles ! » déclara Willem.

**L'un des joueurs qui couraient en tête de file failli tomber à la renverse, mais Pacciani lui rattrapa le bras, en riant.**

« Ruby t'as passé la corde au cou ? » s'esclaffa un autre joueur.

**Malgré les rires, les joueurs félicitèrent leurs amis en lui sautant dessus ou en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, sous le regard amusé de l'entraîneur, du préparateur sportif et de l'agent de Mark qui venait d'arriver.**

**Sur le terrain de l'équipe féminine, l'entraînement avait commencé depuis un moment, quand elles remarquèrent l'agitation des garçons envers Mark.**

« Je me demande ce qu'il leur arrive ! » dit Regina.

« Sans doute un truc de mec ! » dit Amanda.

**L'entraîneur des filles siffla, les interrompant dans leurs étirements.**

« Sanchez, le Président du club veut te voir ! » informa-t-il.

**Soraya, la seule fille de l'équipe qui était vraiment amie avec Mark, Willem et compagnie, stoppa ses échauffements et quitta le terrain, direction le bureau du Président de la Juventus.**

« J'en connais une qui va se faire virer ! » ricana Alexia.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Coralie, la gardienne.

« De rien de plus que vous, mais j'imagine que les dirigeants ne sont pas content d'elle ! » répondit Alexia, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dis plutôt que tu souhaites qu'elle dégage pour que tu puisses profiter pleinement de l'attaque ! » railla Joy, l'une des défenseurs.

« Toi, tu la ramènes pas ! » la gronda Alexia.

**Soraya revint une demi-heure plus tard, et reprit l'entraînement, sans prêter attention à ses équipières.**

**La pause déjeuner arriva, et les deux équipes quittèrent le froid glacial pour retrouver la chaleur du club. En arrivant à la hauteur de Mark, Alexia fit semblant de trébucher, et Mark la rattrapa machinalement par le bras.**

« Désolé, j'ai trébuché ! » se pavana Alexia, en posant ses mains sur le torse de Mark.

« Oh, dégage et me touche pas ! » grogna Mark en la relâchant.

**En rejoignant Willem et Pacciani, il marmonna :**

« Pourvu que Ruby lui en mette une ! »

**Aussitôt, les deux joueurs éclatèrent de rire avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria où de délicieuses odeurs de divers plats régnèrent. Prenant chacun un plat, Mark, Willem, Pacciani et Fabien allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Soraya les rejoignit, le pas traînant et le regard dans le vide. Elle s'assied entre Pacciani et Willem, avant de se mettre à soupirer bruyamment.**

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Willem.

« Encore Alexia qui t'a fait une remarque ? » demanda à son tour Pacciani.

« Non euh, j'ai besoin de votre avis sur un truc ! » dit-elle.

« On t'écoute ! » lui dit Fabien.

« Voilà, euh, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du Président du club, et, il a été contacté par Barcelone. Ils veulent me recruter dès maintenant ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est génial. Et t'as répondu quoi ? » questionna Willem.

« J'ai dis que je devais réfléchir ! » répondit Soraya. « Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? »

« A ta place, j'aurais accepté ! » dit Willem.

« Moi aussi ! » acquiesça Fabien.

« Qu'est-ce que le Président t'as dit d'autres ? » demanda Mark.

« Et bien, si j'accepte, je jouerais le prochain match, et si je fais mes preuves durant le match, je serai titulaire ! » répondit Soraya.

« Alors accepte, tu seras certainement mieux en Espagne qu'ici. Alexia ne joue pas en équipe, et ça se voit sur le terrain malgré leur haut niveau, et bien que tu aies souvent donné la victoire à l'équipe, voir ailleurs ne te fera pas de mal ! » expliqua Mark.

« Il a raison, tu es très doué Soraya, et les dirigeants de Barcelone l'ont vu, sinon ils ne t'auraient pas demandé de les rejoindre ! » appuya Willem.

« Accepte ! » lui dit Fabien.

« Accepte ! » répéta Pacciani.

**Devant leur insistance, Soraya eut un sourire, signe qu'elle allait accepter.**

« C'est d'accord je vais y aller ! » dit-elle.

« Ce serait drôle de te voir affronter Alexia durant un match et de lui mettre la raclée du siècle ! » s'esclaffa Pacciani.

« Si tout va bien, je serai sélectionné pour le prochain match avec l'équipe de France ! » leur avoua-t-elle.

« Mais, tu n'es pas italienne ? » s'étonna Willem.

« A moitié. Mon père est italien et ma mère était française. J'ai la double nationalité mais je préfère jouer avec l'équipe de France, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! » grimaça-t-elle.

**Comprenant qu'elle parlait d'Alexia, les garçons eurent aussi une grimace, quand des rires se firent entendre, attirant leur attention. Les doubles-portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer l'équipe de volley. Mark sourit en apercevant Ruby. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit suivit d'un clin d'œil.**

« Ça y est, il redevient un abruti maintenant que Ruby est arrivée ! » plaisanta Fabien.

« T'es pire quand tu vois Christa ! » répliqua Willem.

**Pacciani éclata de rire, tandis que Soraya se prit la tête entre les mains, et que Mark esquissa un sourire amusé. De son côté, une fois que son plateau fut rempli, Ruby laissa ses équipières et rejoignit son fiancé, tout en évitant de passer devant la table de sa rivale. Elle s'installa comme d'habitude à côté de Mark, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard Willem, une lueur moqueuse régnait dans les yeux du hollandais.**

« Tu dis un mot et je t'assomme ! » le menaça-t-elle.

« Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose ? » se défendit-il.

« Non, mais je te connais ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je suppose que tes équipières étaient heureuses pour toi ! » dit Pacciani.

« Elles m'ont carrément sautées dessus ! » dit Ruby.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut savoir Soraya.

**Ruby lui montra sa main gauche, et lorsque Soraya y vit la bague, elle félicita le couple.**

« J'espère que je pourrais être là pour le grand jour ! » souhaita-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là ? » s'étonna Ruby.

« J'ai reçu une proposition intéressante et les garçons m'ont carrément hurlé d'accepter. Je vais rejoindre le FC Barcelone dès ce soir ! » répondit Soraya.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial. Je suis très contente pour toi, et ce n'est pas parce que tu seras en Espagne que je t'oublierais. Tu l'auras ton invitation, dès qu'on aura posé une date ! » plaisanta Ruby.

« Est-ce que l'autre pimbêche d'Alexia est au courant ? » demanda Soraya.

« Si c'était le cas tu la verrais pleurer ! » chambra Ruby, faisant rire toute la tablée.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai changé d'avis. Si tu veux la claquer, tu as ma bénédiction ! » dit Mark.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'étonna Ruby.

« Elle a fait semblant de trébucher juste à côté de Mark, et par pur réflexe, il lui a attrapé le bras, et elle en a profité pour se coller à lui ! » expliqua Willem.

« Cette fois c'est bon, je vais la tuer ! » décida Ruby.

« Tu ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un de l'humilier sur le terrain une bonne fois pour toute ? » demanda Fabien.

« J'espère sincèrement la voir se retrouver en face à face avec le Bayern de Munich lors de la Ligue des Champions ! » dit Ruby.

« Sophia n'en ferait qu'une bouchée ! » ricana Mark.

« On peut parler d'autre chose que de cette pétasse d'Alexia ? » demanda Soraya.

**Aussitôt demandé, le sujet dériva sur tout et rien. **

**Vers la fin de la pause déjeunée, Ruby vit Alexia se lever et sortir du réfectoire sans ses comparses aux fesses.**

« Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller régler mes comptes ! » dit-elle en se levant.

**Elle embrassa Mark rapidement et sortit du réfectoire comme si de rien n'était. En arpentant les couloirs, elle vit Christa, l'infirmière du club mais également fiancée de Fabien.**

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Miss Destria ? » demanda Ruby.

« Toilettes pour Dames, et toutes mes félicitations ! » répondit Christa en souriant.

**Ruby lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En entrant dans les toilettes réservées aux femmes, Ruby eut un sourire malicieux en voyant Alexia s'éponger le visage avec de l'eau froide. Ruby se plaça derrière l'italienne, et quand cette dernière releva la tête, elle se figea en apercevant l'allemande.**

« Salut Alexia ! » dit Ruby.

« Tiens, Ruby, euh, salut ! » dit Alexia, d'un ton mal assuré.

**Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ruby.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Alexia en tentant de rester calme.

« T'en as pas marre ? » demanda Ruby à son tour.

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna Alexia.

« T'en as pas marre de courir après un mec qui ne veut pas de toi ? » voulut savoir Ruby.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » mentit Alexia.

« Faire semblant de trébucher pour attirer l'attention de Mark, c'est pathétique ! » claqua Ruby.

**Alexia déglutit péniblement, ce qui fit sourire Ruby.**

« T'as perdu ton assurance habituelle Alex. C'est bizarre, quand tes deux valets sont avec toi, tu n'hésites pas à afficher ton arrogance et ta supériorité, mais quand t'es seule face à moi, tu deviens, je ne sais pas, tu deviens moins sûre de toi. Et-ce que je me trompe, ou t'as réellement peur de moi ? » s'amusa Ruby.

**Alexia ne répondit pas.**

« Je vais te dire une chose Alexia, Mark m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté ! » avoua Ruby en montrant sa main gauche où brillait sa bague. « A partir de maintenant, je te laisse le choix, ou tu arrêtes de draguer Mark ouvertement, ou bien, et ça je te le promets, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère, et crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que je me mette en colère. Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Euh, je, hum, je crois que je, que je suis allé un peu trop loin ! » bégaya Alexia.

« Donc ? » la pressa Ruby.

« Je vais, laisser Mark, tranquille ! » poursuivit Alexia.

« Voilà, maintenant, on va chacune reprendre nos vies tranquillement. D'accord ? » demanda Ruby.

« D'a…d'acc…d'accord ! » approuva Alexia.

« Parfait, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée ! » lui sourit Ruby en sortant des toilettes.

**Satisfaite et le sourire aux lèvres, Ruby retourna retrouver son fiancé. Elle le vit quitter le réfectoire avec Willem, Soraya, Pacciani et Fabien.**

« Elle est toujours vivante ? » demanda Willem, en riant.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais discuter poliment avec une autre personne ! » répondit Ruby en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Mark.

**Elle l'embrassa sans gêne devant les équipiers de Mark.**

« Oh, arrêtez je vais vomir ! » grimaça Willem.

**Ruby et Mark se séparèrent en riant, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.**

« Je vais voir le président du club pour lui faire part de ma réponse ! » dit Soraya en prenant l'escalier qui menait vers les bureaux des dirigeants.

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler Olivier pour lui demander de l'aider à s'intégrer ! » suggéra Ruby à Mark.

« Je l'appellerais une fois qu'on sera chez nous ! » acquiesça-t-il.

_« Mark ? »_

**Le japonais se retourna et vit son agent.**

« Miss Daisy ! » dit Mark.

« On t'attend sur le terrain ! » dit Willem à Mark.

**Il alla sur le terrain avec Pacciani et Fabien.**

« Oh euh, je vous présente Ruby. Chérie, je te présente mon agent, Miss Daisy ! » présenta Mark.

« Enchantée Madame ! » dit Ruby poliment en lui tendant la main.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi jeune fille ! » retourna Daisy en serrant chaleureusement la main de Ruby.

« Mark m'a tant parlé de vous. Je suis contente de mettre enfin un nom sur un visage ! » avoua Ruby.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment. » lui sourit Daisy. « Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles ! »

« Merci ! » rougit Ruby. « Euh, il faut que je retourne m'entraîner ! »

« A tout à l'heure ! » lui dit Mark en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

**Ruby salua une fois de plus l'agent de Mark, et au même moment, Kelly et Maria sortirent du réfectoire. Elles suivirent leur capitaine jusqu'au terrain de volley, où elles reprirent l'entraînement.**

**Pendant ce temps, Mark discutait avec son agent.**

« Je l'ai trouvé bien timide ! » fit remarquer Daisy.

« Pourtant elle est loin de l'être. Je pense qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression ! » avoua Mark.

« Tant que tu es heureux Mark, ça me va ! » dit-elle.

**A la fin de la journée, tous les joueurs, footballeurs et volleyeuses, étaient complètement épuisés, à l'exception de Ruby qui était en forme. Dans le vestiaire de l'équipe féminine, Soraya avait revêtue un survêtement qui n'était pas celui du club, et avait rangé maillot, short et survêtement du club dans son casier. Elle prenait l'avion en fin de soirée pour Barcelone, où elle commencera l'entraînement avec sa nouvelle équipe dès son arrivée dans le club Catalan. Sans un mot, elle sortit du vestiaire avec son sac de sport, et retrouva toute l'équipe masculine, ainsi que l'équipe de volley à l'accueil. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient désormais au courant du départ de Soraya.**

« Bon, et bien, c'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer préparer mes affaires ! » dit Soraya.

« Je suis sûr que tu feras un malheur en Espagne ! » lui dit Ashley, l'une des volleyeuses.

« Je vais essayer ! » dit Soraya.

« J'ai un ami qui joue à Barcelone, je l'appellerais pour lui parler de ton arrivée, et je suis certain qu'avec sa compagne, ils t'aideront si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit ! » l'informa Mark.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas une joueuse comme Alexia ! » grogna Soraya.

**Tout le groupe éclata de rire, quand le Président et l'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine arrivèrent.**

« Soraya, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'Espagne. Rendez nous fiers ! » lui dit le Président.

« Je ne vous décevrez pas ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Elle serra la main du Président, qui reparti aussitôt dans son bureau. Le reste des joueuses de l'équipe féminine arriva, et quand Alexia croisa le regard de Ruby, elle détourna la tête aussitôt, faisant rire Willem et Pacciani. L'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine s'approcha de Soraya, et lui tendit la main qu'elle serra.**

« Mademoiselle Sanchez, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour votre carrière ! » lui souhaita-t-elle.

« Je vous remercie, pour m'avoir donné ma chance ! » lui dit Soraya, avec reconnaissance.

« Où est-ce qu'elle va ? » voulut savoir Coralie, une joueuse de l'équipe.

« Je pars jouer pour le FC Barcelone ! » répondit Soraya.

« Quoi ? Tu nous laisses ? » s'indigna Joy, qui était la meilleure amie de Soraya.

« Ça n'a rien à avoir avec ça, c'est juste que je ne supporte plus cet esprit de compétition qu'il y a dans l'équipe ! » expliqua Soraya, en parlant d'Alexia. « Alors je préfère partir tenter ma chance ailleurs ! »

**Joy retint ses larmes et prit son amie dans ses bras. Soraya lui rendit son étreinte, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer elle aussi. Au bout de dix minutes, Soraya finit par quitter le club pour rentrer chez elle, et se préparer avant son vol du soir.**

**Un peu plus tard, dans leur chambre, Ruby faisait un massage à Mark, qui avait les muscles du dos tout tendus. Il était allongé sur le ventre, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, tandis que Ruby était assise sur les jambes de Mark, vêtue d'une nuisette. Aucun d'eux n'avait froid, car le chauffage de leur chambre était allumé.**

« T'as fais beaucoup d'efforts. Tu as les muscles tout engourdis ! » lui dit-elle.

« Hum hum ! » marmonna Mark.

**Ruby savait qu'il risquait de s'endormir, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était épuisé. Donc, après lui avoir bien délié les muscles, elle stoppa ses gestes, et s'installa près de lui, remontant la couverture sur eux. Mark était déjà endormi, faisant sourire Ruby. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, et se retrouva dans les bras de Mark.**

« T'es la meilleure ! » lui chuchota-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

**En guise de réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, et ils s'endormirent en même temps.**

**Le mois de janvier passa très vite. En Espagne, Soraya avait fait ses preuves, au grand bonheur des dirigeants, et elle était titulaire pour tous les matchs. Elle avait également gagné le respect de ses équipières, mais aussi celui de l'équipe masculine et des équipes réserves. Un joueur en particulier était attiré et éprouvait un intérêt particulier pour la jeune fille. Un intérêt qu'elle lui rendit avec timidité.**

**Le quatorze février approche, et Karl-Heinz prépare sa soirée de la Saint-Valentin avec Sophia. **

**De son côté, Thomas reste simple, mais romantique pour Katalina.**


	55. La Saint-Valentin - 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Munich.**_

_**Matin du quatorze février 2004.**_

**Il n'était que six heures du matin quand Sophia ouvrit les yeux. Depuis la fin de la trêve et son retour de vacances, la française faisait toujours les mêmes rêves : son mariage, et la naissance de son futur enfant ! Voir sa sœur devenir mère avait ravivé chez Sophia de vieilles blessures. Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Le sommeil de Karl-Heinz n'en fut pas troublé, puisqu'il se laissa tomber sur le dos en ronflant. Sophia eut un petit sourire, mais elle le rabattit bien vite. Elle prit son survêtement au couleur du Bayern de Munich qui avait appartenu à son père et qui était toujours en état, puis elle fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de ressasser le passé ? Sa rupture d'avec Karl était du passé, et elle était heureuse maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.**

_« Je dois arrêter de me sentir coupable. Je vais l'avoir ce bébé, et je vais épouser Karl ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle arrêta le jet d'eau et sortit de la douche. Elle fut habillée et sèche en cinq minutes, et elle se sécha les cheveux très vite, puis elle les attacha en une queue de cheval haute. Elle quitta la salle de bain et descendit à la cuisine où elle prépara du café. Bien chaud ! Lorsque la cafetière fut pleine, Sophia s'en servit une tasse et y ajouta la moitié d'un sucre. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine en laissant son esprit divaguer pendant qu'elle tournait la cuillère qui dissipa le sucre dans son café.**

« Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! » dit-elle tout haut.

**Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira un bon coup pour chasser ses doutes de son esprit.**

_« Arrêter de penser à quoi ? » demanda une voix endormie._

**Sophia leva la tête et vit Karl-Heinz entrer dans la cuisine en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon, et demeura tel quel.**

« Alors, il faut que t'arrête de penser à quoi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Euh, à rien, je me parlais à moi-même ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Ok, je vais prendre ma douche ! » dit-il en ressortant de la cuisine.

**Sophia le regarda partir, en arrêtant bien son regard sur les fesses du Kaiser, puis, elle sourit avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Elle commençait quand même à avoir une petite faim, donc elle se leva de sa chaise et prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle fit griller plusieurs toasts, tout en mettant quelques pains au chocolat et croissant au four. Elle sortit ensuite le lait, le jus d'orange frais, les céréales, des petits pains et du beurre. Une fois la table prête, Karl entra à ce moment même dans la cuisine. Il avait revêtu un jean délavé, un sweat-shirt épais à capuche, et une paire de basket. Sophia, qui posa les croissants sur la table, éteignit le four et lorsqu'elle posa son gant de cuisine sur le plan de travail, Karl l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. A partir du moment où les lèvres de Karl avaient touchées les siennes, tous les doutes de Sophia s'envolèrent. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Karl, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, surtout quand il lui dit :**

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour ! »

**Elle l'embrassa comme pour lui répondre **_**« à toi aussi »**_**, puis, ils s'installèrent à table pour déjeuner.**

**La journée était passée rapidement, trop rapidement selon plusieurs joueurs. Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe féminine de foot, les filles se changeaient tout en parlant des matchs à venir. Jenny et Sophia étaient dans leur coin, et tout en se préparant, elles parlaient de leur projet pour la soirée.**

« Brian a réservé dans un restaurant. Il connaît bien le patron et on sera tranquille ! » dit Jenny. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que Karl a prévu ? »

« Aucune idée, il m'a juste dit d'être prête pour la soirée ! » répondit Sophia.

« Il est très mystérieux quand même ! » fit remarquer Jenny.

**Sophia esquissa un sourire, tout en mettant la touche finale à son maquillage. Elle avait revêtue une robe en soie bleue nuit, une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que la robe, avec des talons de six centimètres, et elle avait ondulée ses cheveux. De longues boucles brunes tombaient le long de son dos, et quelques mèches s'échappaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait fait un maquillage très joli : du bleu nuit nuancé de blanc sur ses paupières, du rimmel noir, un peu de fard à joue pour donner de la couleur à ses pommettes, et du gloss couleur corail sur ses lèvres. Elle ne portait pour seul bijou sa bague de fiançailles. Elle n'était pas très fan de bijoux, et ça ne dérangeait Karl pour rien au monde. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien mit ses clés, son téléphone et ses papiers dans son sac à main noir, ainsi que le cadeau de Karl.**

**Jenny, quant à elle, s'était habillée tout aussi élégamment que son amie. Une robe beige qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses et qui galbaient très bien ses formes, des escarpins blancs assortis à son sac à main, ainsi qu'à son gilet. Ses cheveux ayant poussés, elle les avait lissés, avant d'avoir glissé une broche fine dans sa chevelure blonde. Sur ses yeux, elle avait mit du fard à paupière beige nuancé également de blanc, du rimmel transparent, et contrairement à Sophia, elle avait mit du crayon noir sur le contour de ses yeux. Ses pommettes étaient saupoudrées finement de fard à joue, et du rouge à lèvre marron clair ornait sa bouche. **

**A l'accueil, Karl et Brian se faisaient charrier par leurs équipiers.**

**Karl était vêtu d'un jean délavé noir, d'une chemise en soie noire, et ses baskets avaient laissées la place à une paire de converses neuve. **

**Brian était habillé à peu près de la même façon que Karl, à la différence qu'il portait un polo en laine grise.**

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont sur leur trente-et-un ! » se moqua Franck.

« Fais-nous plaisir et boucle là ! » grogna Brian.

« Oh allez, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous voit faire des efforts vestimentaires ! » railla un des joueurs.

**Des rires de filles se firent entendre, et l'équipe féminine, en dehors de Sophia et Jenny apparurent. Quand elles virent Karl et Brian si bien habillés, elles sifflèrent d'admiration.**

« Vous êtes chou ! » dit Katia.

« Ça y est, elles s'y mettent aussi ! » se désola le Kaiser.

« Attendez de voir vos chéries ! » leur dit Sienna.

« Elles sont où ? » demanda Brian.

_« Et merde, ça le fait pas la tenue qu'on a avec nos sacs de sports ! » se fit entendre la voix de Jenny._

**Le rire de Sophia arriva aux oreilles de Karl, qui frémit d'impatience de voir sa fiancée. Lorsqu'elles se montrèrent, les deux amoureux transit en eurent le souffle coupé. Jenny donna son sac de sport à Brian en lui disant :**

« Tiens, rends-toi utile ! »

**Il prit le sac sans broncher, et le regard qu'il lui lança prouva à Jenny que sa tenue lui plaisait. Karl alla au devant de Sophia et lui prit également son sac, mais ne pu se retenir et embrassa sa fiancée, sous les sifflements des spectateurs. **

« T'es magnifique ! » lui susurra-t-il.

**Elle se mit à rougir, puis, Karl dit au revoir à ses équipiers et quitta le centre d'entraînement avec Sophia, suivit de près par Brian et Jenny. Après avoir déposé les sacs de sport dans le coffre de la voiture, Karl démarra et fit route vers l'endroit qu'il avait choisit pour sa soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, Sophia brisa le silence et demanda :**

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Tu verras ! » répondit Karl en souriant.

« Allez, dis-moi ! » le pressa-t-elle avec ses airs de petite fille.

« Non ! » ricana-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une surprise ! » répondit-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

**Elle abdiqua et n'ouvrit plus la bouche une seule fois durant le reste du trajet. Au bout de ce qui semblait à Sophia être une éternité, Karl arrêta la voiture devant une auberge illuminée. Sophia eut un petit cri de surprise en découvrant l'endroit. Son esprit fit un bond de cinq ans en arrière.**

« Karl ! » souffla-t-elle.

**La portière s'ouvrit, et Karl lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et une fois la voiture fermée, Sophia regarda son fiancé.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'auberge est toujours là ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je savais que ça te plairait de passer la soirée ici, enfin, une partie de la soirée ! » dit Karl.

**Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'auberge, qui s'ouvrit sur une femme âgée de cinquante ans environs. Elle reconnut immédiatement le couple !**

« Je commençais à désespérer de vous revoir un jour tous les deux ! » leur dit-elle en les invitant à entrer.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir Louisa ! » dit Sophia.

« Votre table est prête, venez ! » leur dit-elle.

**Elle les conduisit dans une salle qui était à l'écart du reste de la salle, car Karl avait demandé à ce que lui et sa fiancée ne soient pas dérangés de toute la soirée. En entrant dans la salle, Sophia fut toute émerveillée. Une table pour deux avait été préparée très soigneusement, ornée d'une très jolie nappe bordeaux. Une bouteille de champagne était placée dans un sceau remplit de glaçon, ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau fraîche à côté du sceau. La pièce était éclairée uniquement par des bougies qui dégageaient un doux parfum de vanille.**

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous, je vais donner des ordres en cuisine et je vous envoie quelqu'un ! » les invita Louisa avant de passer derrière un rideau.

**Une fois seuls, Karl entraîna Sophia jusqu'à la table, et lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.**

_« Seigneur je craque ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, et Karl se baissa pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la bouche, avant d'aller s'installer sur la chaise d'en face.**

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas arrêté de flipper de toute la semaine. Je ne savais pas qu'elle aurait été ta réaction en découvrant où je t'emmenais ! » dit Karl.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros bêta, je suis super heureuse d'être là ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je suis content que tu t'en souviens ! » lui sourit-il en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table.

« C'est ici même que tu m'as convaincue de sortir avec toi il y a cinq ans, je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée ! » dit-elle d'un air nostalgique.

_« Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et je me suis permis de t'emmener ici avec tout le courage que j'ai en moi pour te dire à quel point t'avoir dans ma vie me comble de bonheur, et c'est ce courage qui me permet de te dire que je t'aime plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une sœur. Tu t'es emparé de mon corps, de mon cœur et de tout mon être. Au nom de cet amour, si tu ressens un tant soit peu les mêmes sentiments que moi, acceptes-tu de devenir ma petite amie ? » récita-t-il._

**Sophia dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer, et termina en récitant :**

_« J'accepte, et sache que mes sentiments envers toi sont tout aussi fort que les tiens, et que je t'aime aussi de toute mon âme ! »_

**Durant tout le discours, Karl n'avait pas lâché la main gauche de Sophia, et il la porta à ses lèvres.**

« Je ne crois pas que tiendrais toute la soirée, parce que si tu continues de me parler comme ça, je risque de te sauter dessus ! » plaisanta-t-elle, faisant rire Karl.

**Il se leva et déboucha le champagne, qu'il versa dans deux coupes. Après avoir porté un toast à leur amour, ils burent une gorgée, sans se quitter des yeux.**

« On va éviter de se soûler si on veut être capable de rentrer à la maison ! » dit Sophia.

« On aura l'occasion d'être soûl le jour de notre mariage ! » dit-il.

**Sophia approuva en levant sa coupe de champagne, et but une gorgée quand son estomac se manifesta.**

« J'ai faim ! » couina-t-elle en posant sa coupe sur la table.

**Karl se contenta de sourire, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Au moment où elle allait lui demander le pourquoi de son sourire, un serveur âgé de vingt ans à peine entra, des boucles blondes très bien soignés, et son habit de serveur, que Karl et Sophia reconnurent comme étant le dernier fils de Louisa.**

« Kris ? » s'étonnèrent-ils.

« Salut vous deux ! » leur sourit-il.

« T'as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois ! » fit remarquer Sophia.

« C'est normal, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ça remonte à cinq ans, bande de lâcheur ! » les taquina-t-il en déposant devant chacun d'eux une cloche.

**Il souleva les cloches, et Sophia reconnut son entrée fétiche : une salade de tomates aux olives noires, contenant également du maïs, des œufs, des concombres, le tout assaisonné d'une vinaigrette au basilic.**

« Mais, on n'a rien commandé encore ! » s'étonna Sophia.

« Ah ça, tu te débrouilles avec ton cher et tendre. Il a tout commandé et payé à l'avance ! » expliqua Kris. « Bon appétit ! »

**Lorsqu'il disparut en cuisine, Sophia jeta un regard à Karl qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait des explications, et vite !**

« S'il te plaît ma chérie, pas de questions, et profites de la soirée ! » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Sophia laissa couler, et ils s'attaquèrent à leur entrée. De la musique douce, et apaisante surtout, résonnait dans la pièce, ce qui rendit le dîner encore plus romantique. Lorsque la suite du repas arriva dans les mains de Kris, et lorsqu'il releva les cloches des assiettes, Sophia finit par comprendre que Karl lui faisait revivre cette soirée d'il y a cinq ans, quand elle avait acceptée d'être sa petite amie. Au menu : poêlée de légumes au basilic et du rôti grillé accompagné de son jus. Se retenant de tout envoyer valser pour se jeter sur son fiancé, Sophia poursuivit son repas, sans pour autant quitter Karl des yeux, qui avait bien remarqué que la surprise provoquait l'effet escompté chez sa compagne. Quand les assiettes furent vide, Sophia but de l'eau pour faire passer le succulent repas qu'elle venait de manger, quand elle vit Karl se lever. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui proposa sa main en disant :**

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

« Avec joie ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Ils se placèrent à l'écart de la table, puis, le Kaiser posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sophia, et elle, posa ses mains à elle autour du cou de son compagnon. Ils dansèrent tendrement l'un contre l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux.**

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais aussi nostalgique de notre passé. » dit Sophia.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler ! » répliqua Karl.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce que je sais que tu culpabilises toujours de m'avoir quitté, et que je ne sais pas comment faire pour t'empêcher de te sentir coupable toute ta vie. Moi je ne t'en veux pas ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Sophia se blottit contre lui, refoulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. **

« Je me sentirais toujours coupable pour ce que je t'ai fais ! » murmura-t-elle.

**Karl arrêta de danser, stoppant également Sophia, qui le regarda dans les yeux aussitôt. Il porta une de ses mains sur la joue de Sophia, laissant l'autre sur sa hanche.**

« Tu dois te libérer de toute cette culpabilité qui t'empêche d'avancer. Je t'aime Sophia, on va se marier, et on aura enfin cet enfant dont on rêve tous les deux. » lui dit-il. « Maintenant sèches ces larmes ! »

**Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, et Sophia s'abandonna à ce baiser. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kris avait apporté en guise de dessert une coupe de sorbet à la vanille recouvert de coulis de chocolat, de noix de pécans et une fraise juteuse trônait sur le chocolat. Une fois seuls, les deux tourtereaux s'attaquèrent à leur dessert, qui rappelait énormément de souvenir à Sophia. Elle alla se placer sur les genoux de Karl, qui fut surpris, mais il sourit quand il vit Sophia prendre la fraise et la placer dans sa bouche. Elle se pencha sur Karl, qui ouvrit la bouche et croqua dans la fraise. Une fois leur moitié de fraise engloutit, ils se mirent à rire, avant de reprendre leur place initiale. Ils mirent dix bonne minutes à manger leur dessert, car ils s'interrompaient souvent pour se voler quelques baisers. Vers vingt-trois heures trente, après s'être bien assuré qu'ils avaient bien digéré, Sophia sortit une petite boîte de son sac, et la tendit à Karl.**

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon chéri ! » lui sourit-elle. « J'espère que ça te plaira ! »

« Je suis sûr que oui ! » lui affirma-t-il en prenant la boîte.

**Il ouvrit la boîte, et vit qu'elle contenait un écrin de couleur noir. Il l'ouvrit, et il lâcha un sifflement d'admiration.**

« Ça ne te plaît pas ! » s'horrifia Sophia.

« Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes, elle est superbe ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Il plaça une chevalière en argent à son annulaire droit, et on pouvait y voir gravé la lettre **_**K**_** ! Il se mit sur ses jambes, tendit sa main à Sophia, qu'elle prit, et l'attira à lui pour partager un baiser. Rompant le baiser, il lui dit :**

« Rentrons vite à la maison que je t'enlève cette robe ! »

« Et mon cadeau ? » bouda-t-elle.

« Il t'attend à la maison, et j'ai super envie de toi ! » lui susurra-t-il, la faisant rire.

**Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avant d'être interrompu par Louisa et Kris.**

« Tenez, cadeau de la maison ! » leur dit Louisa en leur tendant un plat, recouvert d'une cloche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Karl en prenant le plat.

« Ça sent la meringue ! » dit Sophia.

« Elle a du flair ! » pouffa Kris en leur tendant une bouteille de champagne, que prit Sophia.

« Mettez la tarte au réfrigérateur une fois rentrée, si vous ne la mangez pas tout de suite ! » leur conseilla Louisa.

« Merci Louisa, pour tout ! » lui dit Karl, reconnaissant.

« Je suis surtout très heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés tous les deux ! » leur sourit-elle. « Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

**Ils se dirent au revoir, et Kris les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture de Karl. Une fois dans l'habitacle, Sophia prit le plat de gâteau sur ses genoux après avoir mit sa ceinture, ainsi que la bouteille de champagne. Karl mit le contact, et démarra. Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux était long, et Karl faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas paraître pressé d'arriver. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, et ses doigts tapotèrent le volant.**

« Tu m'as l'air pressé mon chéri ! » s'amusa Sophia.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » grogna-t-il.

**Elle eut un petit rire, quand le feu passa au vert et que Karl reprit la route. Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent chez eux. Karl portait leurs deux sacs de sport et la bouteille de champagne, tandis que Sophia avait le plat de gâteau dans sa main gauche, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la main droite. Sophia alla directement à la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et y déposa le gâteau. Elle vit le bras de Karl déposer la bouteille de champagne dans le frigo, puis, il ferma le frigo et attira Sophia à lui, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.**

« Faut fermer la porte ! » dit Sophia en stoppant le baiser.

« C'est fait ! » dit Karl avant d'embrasser Sophia de nouveau.

**La minute suivante, ils furent dans leur chambre, et Sophia repoussa Karl.**

« Attends-moi ici beau gosse, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » lui dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

**Elle s'enferma, avant de prendre un petit sac qu'elle déposa sur un meuble près de l'évier. Elle se déshabilla entièrement, avant de mettre, pour la première fois de sa vie, une guêpière d'un rouge éclatant ! Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tout était bien à sa place, elle sortit de la salle de bain, et en voulant ouvrir la porte de la chambre, celle-ci était fermée.**

« Karl, ouvre cette porte ! » ordonna Sophia.

_« Deux petites secondes ma chérie ! » lui parvint la voix de Karl._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

**Elle croisa les bras en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que Karl-Heinz pouvait bien fabriquer dans leur chambre qui nécessite l'intimité totale ? Enfin, elle entendit le verrou de la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Quand Karl la vit dans son ensemble, il s'agrippa aux rebords de la porte.**

« Je te plais comme ça ? » demanda Sophia, en souriant.

« Oh la la ! » marmonna Karl.

**Sophia était fière de son effet, surtout quand Karl se rua sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et ils se séparèrent. **

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé dans la chambre ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle fit dévier son regard sur le corps du Kaiser.

**Il s'était débarrassé de la plupart de ses vêtements, restant en chemise et en caleçon.**

« Va voir ! » l'incita-t-il en souriant.

**Elle entra dans la chambre, et se figea au milieu de la pièce. Le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses rouges, ainsi que le lit, mais en infime quantité, et des bougies illuminées la chambre. Elle s'avança vers le lit, où elle aperçut un album photo en cuir qui avait attiré son attention. Elle le prit, s'assit sur le lit, et ouvrit l'album. Immédiatement, un sourire apparut sur son visage. L'album contenait des photos exclusivement de Karl et d'elle depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Des lèvres sur sa peau la firent sortir de sa rêverie.**

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Karl.

« J'adore ! » répondit-elle en refermant l'album.

**Elle alla le poser sur sa commode, avant de retourner vers Karl.**

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » quémanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

**Leurs lèvres se touchèrent sans attendre, et Sophia attira Karl vers elle par le col de sa chemise. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé entre les jambes de sa fiancée, qui fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Karl. Il se débarrassa vivement de sa chemise, sans pour autant rompre le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Une fois le tissu par terre, Sophia rompit le baiser et se plaça sous les draps. Stupéfait, Karl la vit se débarrasser de son boxer en dentelle, ainsi que de son porte-jarretelle, qu'elle jeta au sol, et fit signe à Karl de s'approcher d'elle. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, enleva son caleçon et se plaça entre ses jambes. Ni une ni deux, il entra en elle, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié le préservatif, il tenta de se retirer mais Sophia anticipa son geste en posant ses talons sur les fesses de Karl et serra tellement fort qu'il se retrouva entièrement en elle. N'ayant jamais fait l'amour sans préservatif, la sensation fut différente pour eux, et Karl, haletant, porta son regard sur sa fiancée.**

« Sophia… »

« Chut, ne dis rien ! » l'interrompt-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'es pas le seul à prendre des précautions ! »

« Je sais mais, je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! » lui dit-il.

« S'il te plaît chéri, ne pose plus de question et fais-moi l'amour ! » l'intima-t-elle.

**Tout en l'embrassant tendrement, Karl remua lentement ses hanches, et fit l'amour à sa fiancée !**

_**Hambourg.**_

_**Matin du quatorze février 2004.**_

**Katalina fut réveillée par son réveil qui sonna sept heures du matin. Après l'avoir éteint, elle s'étira avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Elle se leva, vêtue de son pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt de Thomas, et alla prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller complètement. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et une fois qu'elle fut lavée et rincée, elle se sentait toute requinquée et prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail. S'enroulant dans une serviette, elle sécha ses cheveux et se brossa les dents, avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla de sa tenue traditionnelle d'entraîneur, un survêtement noir et blanc, et quitta la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le salon, elle y vit son mari en train d'apprendre à sa fille à marcher. Lorsque la petite Elena vit sa mère, un immense sourire se peignit sur son petit visage. Katalina s'agenouilla et tendit les bras à sa fille. Thomas lui lâcha doucement les bras, tout en restant près d'elle. Elena marcha pas à pas vers sa mère, et elle y arriva sans encombre. Katalina prit sa fille dans ses bras, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.**

« Bonjour ma princesse ! » dit-elle.

« Mama ! » babilla Elena.

**Elle enroula ses petites mains autour du cou de sa mère et resta comme ça. Thomas, qui s'était rapproché des deux femmes de sa vie, en profita pour embrasser sa femme.**

**Après avoir déposé Elena à la crèche, où elle fut placée sous la surveillance de Diane, une puéricultrice de vingt-trois ans, Tom et Kat arrivèrent au centre d'entraînement. Katalina partit directement au gymnase, et fut heureuse de voir ses joueuses déjà en train de s'échauffer. Quant à Thomas, après être passé par le vestiaire des garçons, il rejoignit son équipe sur le terrain. Il arrivait toujours après ses équipiers, tout comme Katalina bien sûr, et c'était avec l'accord des dirigeants car les jeunes mariés déposaient leur fille à la crèche, qui se trouvait assez loin du club, avant de venir à l'entraînement. Thomas rejoignit donc ses équipiers, et il découvrit en arrivant sur le terrain, que les deux équipes types étaient réunies.**

_« Et merde, un entraînement collectif ! » pensa-t-il._

**Thomas détestait les entraînements collectifs uniquement à cause de la rivale de Sophia : Anna Kendall ! Tout comme Mark en Italie et le problème **_**Alexia**_**, Thomas était sans cesse convoité par Anna. Depuis qu'il était avec Katalina, aucune fille n'avait tentée quoi que ce soit pour les séparer, car elles savaient que c'était inutile, mais Anna s'en fichait pas mal, et en profitait chaque fois que Katalina n'était pas dans les parages. Thomas bien sûr n'y prêtait pas attention et se concentrait uniquement sur son jeu. Donc, il prit sur lui et courut jusqu'à Hermann qui s'étirait les adducteurs. **

« Salut Tom ! » dit Hermann.

« Salut ! » répondit Thomas.

**Ils poursuivirent leurs échauffements sans échanger un mot, avant que l'entraîneur ne les fasse courir. Thomas et Kartz couraient côte à côte, et quelques rangées derrière eux, Anna, et Tanya Reyes, capitaine de l'équipe nationale féminine espagnole, couraient ensemble en parlant.**

« Il est toujours aussi sexy ! » chuchota Anna à sa partenaire de jeu.

« Anna, il est marié ! » lui rappela Tanya, la voix basse.

« Et alors ? » demanda Anna.

**Tanya ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas s'en mêler.**

**A la pause déjeunée, Thomas, Hermann, et les deux attaquants de l'équipe, Tim et Stephen, étaient autour de leur table habituelle. **

« T'as prévu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda Tim.

« Encore heureux. Je suis marié ne l'oublie pas ! » répondit Thomas en souriant.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » questionna Stephen.

« Tu peux toujours courir pour savoir ce que je vais faire avec ma femme ce soir ! » s'amusa Thomas.

« J'ai déjà une vague idée de la façon dont ça va se finir ! » le charria Tim.

« Ouais, mais au moins _moi_ je ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge pour trouver la fille idéale ! » répliqua Thomas.

**Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent sur l'équipe de volley, et pendant que les joueuses remplissaient leur plateau, Thomas se demanda où pouvait bien être Katalina. A peine deux minutes plus tard, la jeune allemande fit son entrée, ce qui soulagea Thomas. Elle rejoignit la table de son mari avec son plateau de nourriture, et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle regarda son mari et lui demanda :**

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Thomas.

**Elle lui montra la table d'Anna, et la capitaine allemande était en train de lancer à Katalina un regard meurtrier. Thomas regarda dans la direction que lui montrait sa femme, et grimaça quand Anna lui fit signe de la main en souriant. Reportant son attention sur sa femme, il la rassura en lui disant :**

« Aucun soucis, tu sais bien que j'en ai rien à faire d'elle ! »

« Je sais, je voulais juste qu'elle me voit faire ça ! » sourit Katalina.

**Elle attira Thomas par le col de sa veste, et l'embrassa. Thomas sourit contre les lèvres de sa femme, et approfondit le baiser, sous les mines amusées de leurs compagnons de table.**

**Thomas quitta l'entraînement dix minutes plus tôt, avec l'accord des dirigeants une fois encore, et alla se changer. Il sortit des vestiaires au moment où ses équipiers y entrèrent, et il leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Allant à l'accueil, il croisa Anna mais il continua d'avancer tout droit. Katalina était déjà à l'accueil, et Thomas lui prit la main. Agacée, Anna l'appela. Il se retourna, et elle lui demanda :**

« Demain y a encore entraînement collectif, on pourra faire équipe tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Moi j'en dis que tu devrais arrêter de tourner autour de _mon mari_ si tu ne veux pas que Sophia t'humilie une fois de plus à votre prochaine rencontre ! » répondit Katalina.

**Le sourire d'Anna se fana, et Thomas attira sa femme à lui et ils quittèrent le club. Au bout de cinq minutes de route, Katalina se rendit compte que Thomas ne prenait pas la route de la crèche.**

« Euh, Thomas, il fallait tourner au feu rouge ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais ! » dit-il à son tour.

« Thomas, il faut qu'on récupère Elena ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Elena est déjà à la maison, avec Diane ! » avoua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Relax chérie. Il y a une semaine, je me suis arrangé avec Diane pour qu'elle nous garde la petite en dehors de son travail pour ce soir, afin qu'on passe la soirée de la Saint-Valentin rien que toi et moi. Et ne t'en fais pas, Diane sera payé ! » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Mais, Thomas, je n'ai rien à me mettre ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que oui ! » répondit-elle.

**Le sourire qu'affichait Thomas finit par rassurer la jeune fille. Après dix minutes supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel trois étoiles. Thomas fit le tour de l'hôtel, à la grande surprise de Katalina, et une fois devant l'entrée de derrière, ils furent accueillis par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs grisonnants et des yeux marron. Il portait un très beau costume, et il s'agissait du gérant de l'hôtel. Thomas mit un pied hors de sa voiture après s'être garé, et fit le tour pour aider sa femme à sortir également.**

« Vous êtes en avance Monsieur Price ! » fit remarquer le gérant.

« Je sais ! » dit Thomas.

« Suivez-moi ! »

**Prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne, Thomas emboîta le pas du gérant de l'hôtel. Montant dans un ascenseur, Katalina devint de plus en plus impatiente. Le petit jeu de Thomas avait éveillé sa curiosité. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et le couple suivit le gérant le long d'un couloir tapissé de beige. Le gérant s'arrêta à une porte et tendit la clé à Thomas :**

« Bonne soirée Monsieur Price ! »

**Il s'en alla, et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Thomas regarda son épouse et lui dit :**

« Ferme-les yeux ! »

**Avec une curiosité que Thomas avait devinée, Katalina ferma les yeux, quand elle entendit un **_**clic **_**! Après avoir ouvert la porte, Thomas se plaça derrière Katalina, mit ses mains devant les yeux de la jeune fille, par pure précaution, la faisant rire, et la guida à l'intérieur de la pièce. Thomas la fit marcher jusqu'à une autre porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon strict, une blouse de masseuse dont elle avait remontée les manches. Une fois que sa femme fut dans la chambre, Thomas referma la porte et alla dans la deuxième chambre pour se préparer, laissant trois employés de l'hôtel préparer la salle à manger de la suite dans laquelle se trouvait les mariés.**

**Lorsque Katalina ouvrit les yeux, ce fut **_**la**_** surprise. Elle vit une femme d'une trentaine d'année devant une table qui contenait un assortiment de maquillage et de produit de beauté. Une autre femme, plus jeune cette fois, vingt-cinq ans à peine, blonde et les cheveux attachés de la même manière que la femme, en chignon, sortait de ce que Katalina devina être une salle de bain.**

« Bonsoir Madame Price, je m'appelle Miranda, et voici mon assistante, Rebecca ! » se présenta la plus âgée des deux femmes.

« Bonsoir euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut savoir Katalina.

« Si vous allez prendre une douche bien chaude ? Nous parlerons après ! » lui proposa Miranda.

**Katalina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain qui était reliée à la chambre, et fut surprise de voir shampoing et gel douche. Elle regarda de plus près, et vit qu'il s'agissait des produis à la même senteur que ceux qu'elle utilisait chez elle.**

_« Thomas ! » pensa-t-elle en souriant._

**Elle se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. La journée a été dure pour elle physiquement. Toute la semaine, elle s'était entraînée avec ses joueuses. D'une, parce que la compétition lui manquait, et de deux, parce que les prochains matches que disputeraient son équipe allaient être rude. Elle décida de ne penser à rien d'autre que la soirée qui l'attendait avec son mari. Elle se lava donc cheveux et corps, se rinça, et sortit de la cabine de douche. Elle s'enroula les cheveux dans une serviette avant de se sécher le corps avec une autre, qu'elle enroula par la suite autour d'elle. N'ayant aucun autre vêtement, elle sortit de la salle de bain, et la jeune Rebecca lui intima de s'allonger sur la table de massage qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Katalina n'en croyait pas ses yeux : cette superbe chambre avait été aménagée comme un institut de beauté.**

« Vite Madame Price. Nous avons une heure trente pour vous faire toute belle ! » lui dit Miranda.

**Katalina s'allongea donc sur la table de massage après avoir laissé tomber sa serviette par terre, et se laissa faire. Elle sentit un tissu fin frôler au niveau de son fessier, puis, le massage commença.**

« Vous avez les muscles tous tendus ! » lui dit Miranda.

« Je sais ! » marmonna Katalina.

**Le massage dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Katalina. Elle songea à remercier Thomas lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Après la séance de massage, vint la séance de coiffure et de maquillage. Katalina ne savait pas ce que lui faisait les deux esthéticiennes, mais elle savait que Thomas avait tout gérée, donc elle se laissa faire sans broncher, quand, un bandeau lui fut placé délicatement devant les yeux. Elle se sentit bouger encore et encore, et elle sentit un tissu frôler sa peau. Des bretelles sur ses épaules, des chaussures aux pieds qu'on attache, et le bruit d'une fermeture qu'on remonte le long du dos. Katalina retrouva enfin l'usage de ses yeux et elle vit son reflet dans un miroir. Elle savait s'habiller et prendre soin d'elle comme toutes filles normales, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi resplendissante. Elle portait une très belle robe de soirée couleur miel parsemée de petits diamants incrustés dans le tissu, des escarpins identiques à la robe, un maquillage tout aussi magnifique que sa tenue, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi soyeux.**

« Vous êtes splendide Madame Price ! » lui parvint la voix de Rebecca, qui rangeait le matériel.

« Grâce à vous ! » répondit Katalina.

**Les deux esthéticiennes sourirent, tout en terminant de ranger leur matériel. Pendant dix minutes, Katalina ne cessait de regarder son reflet dans le miroir.**

_« Oh Thomas, tu vas passer la nuit la plus folle de ta vie ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Miranda et Rebecca quittèrent la suite après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à la jeune allemande et à leur employeur de la soirée, c'est-à-dire Thomas, et enfin, les mariés étaient seuls. Un dernier regard au miroir, Katalina s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. Elle prit la pose contre l'encadrement de la porte, et détailla son mari. Il portait un costume ainsi qu'une cravate, de belles chaussures qui brillaient, signe qu'elles avaient été bien cirées, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours pareil. Une table pour deux avait été dressée au milieu de la pièce, tamisée par des chandelles. Sentant un regard brûlant sur lui, Thomas leva les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

« Tu es encore plus belle que je l'avais imaginé ! » dit-il à sa femme.

« Je dois avouer que je suis surprise par ton goût au niveau de la robe et des chaussures, étant donné que tu détestes faire les boutiques ! » répliqua Katalina.

**Elle s'avança doucement vers son mari, et ce dernier fut très surpris et heureux de voir que la robe convenait parfaitement à son épouse.**

« Miranda et Rebecca se sont occupés de tout, je n'ai fais que donné des instructions ! » informa-t-il.

« Je me disais aussi ! » sourit-elle.

**Lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur de son mari, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Thomas répondit au baiser de sa femme avec bonheur, et quand ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air qui devenait pressant, Katalina ne pu s'empêcher de dire à son mari :**

« T'es vraiment trop sexy dans ton costume ! »

**Thomas se mit à rire avant d'embrasser sa femme tendrement. Il se détacha d'elle pour prendre une bouteille de champagne qui reposait dans un seau remplit de glaçon. Il ouvrit la bouteille, faisant rire Katalina, et remplit deux coupes présentent sur la table.**

« Thomas, je n'ai pas du tout envie de finir ma soirée bourrée, et encore moins quand on ira retrouver la petite tout à l'heure ! » dit Katalina en prenant le verre que lui tendit Thomas.

« Qui te dit qu'on va rentrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien, pendant que tu te faisais dorloter, j'ai passé un petit coup de fil ! » répondit-il.

« Arrête de faire tant de mystère et dis-moi jusqu'à quelle heure tu as réquisitionné Diane ! » le pressa-t-elle.

« Diane est partit il y a une demi-heure environs pour céder la place à mes parents ! » avoua-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu as fais venir tes parents depuis le Japon rien que pour qu'on puisse fêter la Saint-Valentin ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pas tout à fait. Mes parents sont en Europe depuis un mois environs, et ce sont eux qui m'ont proposé de garder la petite ce soir. » termina-t-il d'expliquer.

« Donc, on va pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette superbe suite combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toute la nuit ! » répondit-il.

**Katalina eut un énorme sourire sur le visage, ce qui réconforta Thomas.**

« Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour ! » dit-il en levant son verre.

« Oh tu vas t'en souvenir toute ta vie de cette nuit ! » lui garantit Katalina en trinquant.

**Thomas éclata de rire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Ils burent une gorgée de champagne, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs serveurs qui arrivèrent avec un charriot contenant le repas qu'avait commandé Thomas. Après quelques explications, les serveurs repartirent en souhaitant une bonne soirée au couple, et Thomas verrouilla la porte derrière eux.**

« J'espère que t'as faim ! » dit Thomas.

« Je meurs de faim ! » affirma Katalina.

**En entrée, un composé de carottes râpés avec tomates et mozzarellas, accompagné d'une vinaigrette au citron vert. Tout en mangeant, ni Thomas ni Katalina ne se lâchaient des yeux. En plat de résistance, un filet d'agneau, haricot verts et des pommes de terre sauté dans le jus de la viande. Katalina se délecta de ce repas succulent, ce que Thomas remarqua.**

« Je savais que tu aimerais ! » dit-il.

« Tu me connais trop bien ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Attends de voir le dessert ! » la prévint-il.

« Je croyais que c'était toi mon dessert ! » l'alluma-t-elle.

« Il fallait me le dire plus tôt et on aurait sauté le repas pour faire des câlins ! » contra Thomas.

**Katalina ne su quoi dire. Thomas lui avait cloué le bec.**

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » l'informa-t-elle.

**Thomas se contenta de rire. Quand ils eurent terminés de manger, Katalina se laissa aller sur sa chaise, complètement pleine. Elle se massa le ventre, signe qu'elle avait bien mangé, et bu une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer tout ça. Thomas, qui avait posé ses couverts quelques minutes avant sa femme, s'interrogea. La seule fois où il l'avait vu mangé autant, c'était pendant sa grossesse. Il arqua un sourcil, ce que remarqua Katalina.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me pose des questions, c'est tout ! » répondit-il.

« Qui sont ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Je sais que t'as un bon appétit mais, pas autant que ce que je viens de voir ! » dit-il.

« Je me suis défoulé à l'entraînement aujourd'hui avec mes joueuses, et ça m'a permis de les motiver davantage pour les matches qui vont arriver ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh ! » fit Thomas.

**Katalina observa attentivement son mari, et y vit de la déception, quand elle comprit ce qui se tramait dans le crâne de Thomas.**

« T'as cru que j'étais enceinte ! »

**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation !**

« Et bien, oui, j'avoue ! » dit-il.

« Je te l'aurais dis si ça avait été le cas, tu ne crois pas ? » lui dit-elle.

« Ouais, je sais ! » soupira-t-il.

« Thomas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Rien, tout va bien ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Je sais que tu me mens pour ne pas m'inquiéter ou je ne sais quoi, mais on a toujours basé notre relation sur la confiance, et on s'est promit de ne jamais se mentir, alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

**Il la regarda un moment, et son cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois. Il finit par se décider à avouer à sa femme ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.**

En fait, je pensais à nous, à notre vie. Elena va bientôt avoir un an et, je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer d'en avoir un deuxième ! » avoua-t-il.

**Katalina regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Cet homme qui était son mari, l'amour de sa vie qu'elle aimait de toute son âme. Elle se leva, au grand étonnement de Thomas qui fit glisser sa chaise en arrière, et la jeune femme s'installa en amazone sur les genoux de son époux, qui enroula un bras autour d'elle.**

« Je t'aime Thomas Price. Si tu savais à quel point ça me touche de savoir que tu veux un autre enfant. » dit-elle.

« T'es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Je suis d'accord mais, on va attendre un peu avant de réessayer ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'attrista-t-il.

« Et bien, d'abord parce que je ne veux pas risquer de ressembler à une baleine au mariage de mon cousin cet été ! » commença-t-elle à dire, faisant rire Thomas. « Ensuite, je veux être sûre d'être complètement remise de l'accouchement d'Elena. Attendons encore un peu, s'il te plaît, et quand je serai sûre de vouloir le faire cet enfant, tu seras le premier au courant ! »

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

**En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit avec autant de ferveur. Katalina mit fin au baiser, se leva des genoux de Thomas, et l'entraîna avec elle dans la chambre opposée à celle où elle s'était préparée.**

« Mais, on n'a pas fini. Il reste le dessert et… » mais elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du nippon.

« C'est moi ton dessert ! »

**Elle lui avait dit cela avec une voix des plus sensuelles, qui fit tout de suite réagir Thomas. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et une fois dans la chambre, il la posa sur le lit avec douceur. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et le tira sur elle par sa cravate. Avec la plus grande tendresse, dont les gestes trahissaient leur impatience commune, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre avant de se mettre sous les draps. Thomas mit un préservatif puis, s'empressa de prendre possession de son épouse, tout en restant doux. Ils firent l'amour avec tendresse, se transmettant les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.**


	56. La Saint-Valentin - 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

* * *

_**Turin.**_

_**Matin du quatorze février 2004.**_

**Le réveil sonna sept heures du matin, et avec un grognement sourd, Ruby arrêta le bruit insupportable du réveil qui l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil.**

« Saleté de réveil ! » se plaignit-elle en retournant sous la couette.

**Mark, qui était réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le sale caractère de sa fiancée.**

« Allez Ruby, on se réveille ! » lui dit-il.

**Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais le mouvement de la couette dû à la respiration régulière de Ruby indiqua à Mark qu'elle l'avait quand même entendu.**

« Ruby ! » appela-t-il.

_« Je veux dormir ! » répondit-elle de sous la couette._

« On a entraînement ! » lui rappela-t-il.

_« T'as qu'à leur dire que je suis malade ! » lui dit-elle._

**Mark manqua d'éclater de rire. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle refusait d'aller s'entraîner. Il se leva du lit, en fit le tour, et tira la couette pour laisser apparaître le corps de Ruby, seulement vêtue d'un short et d'une brassière de sport.**

« HEY, MAIS IL FAIT FROID ! » hurla-t-elle en se retournant.

« T'as vu comment t'es habillé aussi ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Rends-moi la couette ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Elle voulut la saisir mais Mark attrapa le bras de Ruby et la chargea sur son épaule.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-elle.

« On va prendre une douche. Ça te réchauffera et ça te réveillera par la même occasion ! » répondit-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

**Ruby ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et elle se retrouva aussitôt dans la douche, et Mark ouvrit l'eau froide, qui l'a fit hurler.**

« NON MAIS T'ES FOU ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ah bah t'es réveillée là ! » ricana Mark en changeant la température de l'eau.

**Lorsque l'eau fut adéquate, Ruby se déshabilla sous l'œil désireux de Mark, et elle se plaça vite sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui calma ses tremblements. Mark s'était débarrassé de son short, et il rejoignit Ruby sous le jet d'eau. La jeune allemande se colla contre son fiancé, qui l'entoura de ses bras, et il lui chuchota :**

« Bonne Saint-Valentin ma tigresse ! »

**Le rire de Ruby fit frissonner Mark, et elle l'embrassa pour lui dire **_**« à toi aussi »**_**.**

**Vêtus de leur survêtement aux couleurs du club, Ruby et Mark déjeunèrent tranquillement dans leur cuisine.**

« T'as prévu un truc pour ce soir ? » demanda Ruby. « Pas que ça me dérange qu'on fête la Saint-Valentin mais, je me disais qu'on pourrait rester à la maison et dîner en tête-à-tête ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir une soirée tranquille à la maison ! » répondit Mark.

« Génial ! » dit-elle avant de croquer dans une tartine beurrée.

_**Locaux de la Juventus.**_

**En entrant dans le club, Ruby soupira bruyamment dans les bras de Mark tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'aux couloirs qui les mèneraient dans leur vestiaire respectif.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda Mark.

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner ! » répondit-elle.

« C'est nouveau ! » s'amusa Mark.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir ! » lui dit-elle.

**Mark leva les yeux au ciel et se mit face à Ruby, tout en la gardant dans ses bras.**

« Arrête de faire ton gros bébé, tu veux ? T'auras tout le temps de te reposer ce soir en rentrant ! » lui dit-il.

« Et notre soirée ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Elle aura bien lieue, et je sais aussi que tu dormiras très rapidement ce soir, je peux te l'assurer ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Toi, t'as quelque chose derrière la tête ! » devina-t-elle.

« Touché, mais tu ne le sauras que ce soir ! » la taquina-t-il.

« D'accord, t'as gagné ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer pour aller se changer et rejoindre le terrain pour Mark, et le gymnase pour Ruby.**

**La matinée s'était passée très vite, et à l'heure du déjeuner, Mark fut surpris de voir que Ruby était déjà assise à leur table.**

« Tu sais Mark, je connais Ruby depuis cinq ans maintenant, voire plus, et c'est bien la première fois que je la vois aussi à côté de la plaque ! » dit Willem.

« Je sais, ce matin elle m'a dit de dire à son entraîneur qu'elle était malade, elle ne voulait vraiment pas venir s'entraîner ! » avoua Mark.

**Willem, Fabien et Pacciani arquèrent les sourcils, car depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, Ruby n'avait jamais refusé de s'entraîner. Munis de leur plateau de nourriture, les quatre hommes rejoignirent la volleyeuse. Ils occupèrent leur place habituelle, et observèrent leur amie étrangement.**

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état, Ruby ! » lui dit Willem.

« Si tu le dis ! » grommela-t-elle en mâchant sa salade.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Mark.

« Mais oui je vais bien ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi, paresseuse ! » la taquina Pacciani.

« Quoi, ça peut arriver de ne pas vouloir s'entraîner ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ouais mais, c'est bien la première fois que ça t'arrive ! » dit Willem.

« Détrompes-toi, c'est juste que je ne le montre pas quand je suis fatigué ! » dit Ruby.

**Sur ces mots, Ruby poursuivit son repas, sans vraiment prêter attention à la conversation des garçons. Mark, dont c'était la deuxième Saint-Valentin qu'il fêtait avec Rugby, se rappela soudain que sa fiancée était dans le même état l'année dernière.**

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » se demanda-t-il._

**Après le déjeuner, chacun retourna à l'entraînement, et Ruby n'était pas particulièrement concentrée, ce que remarqua son coach qui lui, connaissait la raison de l'état de sa joueuse.**

« COUTLER ! » appela-t-il en donnant un coup de sifflet.

**Ruby quitta le terrain et vint se placer devant son coach.**

« Oui Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ruby, assis-toi sur le banc pour le reste de l'entraînement ! » dit-il gentiment.

« Je vais bien coach ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas en état, je le vois bien, alors soit tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit et tu reprends l'entraînement, soit tu restes sur le banc jusqu'à la fin ! » lui proposa-t-il.

« Je vais me reprendre ! » lui dit-elle.

« Très bien, montre-moi ! » dit-il avant de donnant un puissant coup de sifflet.

**Ruby retourna sur le terrain et le coach fut ravi de voir sa joueuse vedette reprendre le dessus sur ses sentiments.**

**A la fin de la journée, Ruby et Mark rentrèrent chez eux sans dire un mot durant le trajet. Ruby était concentrée sur la route, mais elle sentait le regard de Mark sur elle. A quel point avait-il remarqué son air détaché aujourd'hui ? Lui poserait-il des questions ? Chercherait-il à savoir pourquoi elle avait été aussi décalée toute la journée ? Pourtant, il le fallait car ils s'étaient toujours promis de ne rien se cacher. Ils allaient se marier l'année prochaine et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui en parle, ce que **_**cette date **_**signifiait pour elle ! De son côté, Mark pu voir que sa fiancée était stressée et anxieuse, il lui prit donc la main droite qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse, et la serra tendrement, ce qui détendit la jeune fille. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, le téléphone sonna et Mark décrocha. C'était Danny ! Ruby déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mark et le laissa discuter avec son meilleur ami pendant qu'elle montait dans leur chambre pour y déposer son sac d'entraînement. Elle entreprit de le vider ainsi que celui de Mark, afin de préparer le linge à laver, et elle redescendit dans le salon afin d'accéder à la buanderie qui se trouvait à côté de la cuisine. Une fois la machine à laver en route, Ruby remonta dans sa chambre après avoir jeté un œil à Mark, qui parlait encore au téléphone avec Danny. Elle remonta dans la chambre, et se prépara à aller sous la douche quand elle aperçut quelque chose qui était coincé sous l'armoire. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer, Ruby réussit à libérer la photo. Elle s'assit sur le lit sans lâcher la photo du regard. C'était une photo de Ruby quand elle n'avait que onze ans, et sa mère était à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, Ruby pleurait. En entrant dans sa chambre, Mark se figea lorsqu'il vit Ruby pleurer sur leur lit, une photo entre les mains. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre lui.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour ? » lui demanda-t-il.

**Elle ne répondit pas, alors Mark s'empara de la photo, et il comprit que Ruby pleurait devant cette photo d'elle et sa mère. Il alla se placer contre la tête de lit en prenant Ruby dans ses bras, et il la berça en la laissant pleurer. Cela dura plusieurs minutes sans qu'un seul mot ne fût échangé. Quand Ruby fut enfin calmée, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues, et se redressa pour affronter le regard de Mark.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondit-elle.

« Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Je ne t'ai pas posé la question lors de notre première Saint-Valentin mais, là je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » voulut-il savoir.

« En faites, je n'aime pas trop ce jour-là ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Mark.

**Elle regarda Mark dans les yeux et finit par avouer :**

« C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère aujourd'hui ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » se désola Mark.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes états d'âmes ! » répondit-elle.

« Ruby, tu aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurais compris ! » lui assura-t-il.

« N'en parlons plus. Je vais vite prendre une douche et je nous prépare un bon petit dîner ! » dit-elle en sortant du lit.

**A peine avait-elle mit les pieds sur le sol que Mark la retint par le bras :**

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles rien faire ce soir. »

« Mark, j'y tiens, et je suis sûr que ma mère me botterait les fesses si je renonce à fêter la Saint-Valentin avec mon fiancé. » le rassura-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa vite fait et partit dans la salle de bain. Les cheveux attachés, elle entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude lui détendre les muscles. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Mark de ce jour spécial pour elle.**

_« Maman me dirait de ne pas être triste, et de fêter la Saint-Valentin comme un couple normal ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Une fois toute requinquée, elle arrêta l'eau, sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle, et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark.**

« On frappe avant d'entrer ! » s'amusa Ruby.

« Je suis encore chez moi, aux dernières nouvelles ! » dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

**Ruby se mit à rire et sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'habilla d'un slim noir confortable, emprunta un sweat à Mark après avoir passé un petit débardeur, et elle mit ses petites pantoufles avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit placard, réfrigérateur et congélateur afin de voir s'il y avait de quoi préparer un bon dîner digne de ce nom pour un soir de Saint-Valentin ! Attachant ses cheveux avec une pince, elle finit par sortir différentes choses : petit pois carotte, tomate, rôti de veau qu'elle fit décongeler au four micro-onde sur le champ, des pommes de terre, de la viande hachés et une salade ainsi que des accompagnements. Ruby se mit au travail et commença par décortiquer et mettre la salade à tremper dans de l'eau froide et du vinaigre, avant de se mettre à éplucher et couper en carré plusieurs pommes de terre, qu'elle mit dans un saladier d'eau. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la boîte de petit pois carottes, rinça puis vida les tomates et fit cuir la viande hachée dans une poêle. Le rôti de veau décongelé, Ruby prit un plat assez grand, fit chauffer le four et mit le rôti dans le plat, qu'elle accompagna de quelques morceaux d'ails afin de donner du goût à la viande. Elle la badigeonna d'huile, et lorsque la température du four fut bonne, Ruby mit le plat dans le four et continua de s'occuper du reste du repas. Elle fit bouillir les pommes de terre dans son cuiseur, mit la salade dans un plat propre, qu'elle accompagna de tranches de tomates, de maïs et de morceaux de gruyère dont raffolait Mark. **

**Pendant que Ruby s'afférait à la cuisine, Mark venait de terminer de prendre sa douche pour se réchauffer et une fois qu'il fut habillé d'un jogging de maison et d'un débardeur, il alla dans la cuisine. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre un pull ou autre, la maison était assez chauffée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure. Il vit Ruby travailler d'arrache pied à la préparation du dîner, et ça sentait affreusement bon. Ruby avait senti la présence de Mark mais ne fit aucune remarque. Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était que le dîner soit parfait.**

« Un coup de main ? » demanda Mark.

**Ruby se retourna, munie d'un couteau de cuisine tranchant.**

« Mets la table si tu veux, mais tu ne t'approches pas des plats ! » le prévint-elle.

« Oui Madame ! » s'amusa Mark.

**Il commença donc à mettre la table pour deux dans le salon, et durant les nombreux allers-retours qu'il faisait entre le salon et la cuisine, il ne cessait de humer les différentes odeurs des bons petits plats que leur préparait sa fiancée. De son côté, Ruby venait de rajouter un peu d'eau dans le rôti, qui cuisait en compagnie des petit pois carottes et des pommes de terre bouillis, qui doraient à la cuisson. Ensuite, la jeune allemande versa sa vinaigrette faite maison dans la salade avant de rouvrir le four et de vérifier la cuisson des tomates farcis. **

« J'ai faim ! » chantonna Mark en prenant le broc d'eau fraîche dans le réfrigérateur.

« C'est presque prêt ! » répondit Ruby sur le même ton que Mark.

**Ils se mirent à rire, et vingt minutes plus tard, la cuisson du rôti étant parfaite, le repas était prêt dans son intégralité. Durant ce succulent repas, Ruby et Mark ne cessaient de se regarder tout en mangeant. Ruby pensa furtivement pour ne pas gâcher ce moment de bonheur. Elle était heureuse d'avoir parlée à Mark, et elle se promit de ne plus jamais être triste comme elle l'était chaque fois qu'une date correspondait à un évènement important qui touchait sa mère, son père ou bien son frère, tout trois disparus depuis plusieurs années.**

« Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ! » demanda Mark.

« Je vais bien ! » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

**Le reste du dîner se poursuivit normalement, et Ruby fut surprise, à la fin du repas, de voir que Mark ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Il vida son verre d'eau d'une traite pour faire passer le dernier morceau de viande, et poussa un soupir.**

« Tu t'es surpassé ! » dit-il à Ruby.

« Contente que ça t'ait plu ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle se leva et enleva leurs assiettes, et alors qu'elle les mit dans le lave-vaisselle, elle fut aussitôt plaquée contre le plan de travail, les lèvres de Mark recouvrant les siennes. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et elle finit par s'abandonner au baiser. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent et Ruby demanda d'une voix douce :**

« C'était en quel honneur ? »

« Aucun, j'en avais envie c'est tout ! » répondit-il avec malice.

« Oh je vois, et si tu m'aidais à débarrasser qu'on puisse pousser cette envie à un niveau assez, coquin ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux ! » sourit-il.

« Bien mieux ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, ils entreprirent de débarrasser la table et de nettoyer la cuisine ensemble. Quand ils eurent finit, Ruby se retrouva sur l'épaule de Mark, et elle éclata de rire. Alors que Mark s'apprêta à prendre les escaliers, Ruby lui demanda :**

« T'as vérifié si la porte était verrouillée ? »

« Euh, non ! » répondit-il.

« Alors pose-moi par terre et vas-y ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Retenant un fou rire, Mark posa Ruby à terre et partit vers la porte d'entrée pour vérifier si elle était bien fermée ou non. Entre temps, Ruby s'était échappée à l'étage afin de faire un arrêt à la salle de bain, et elle en ressortit deux à trois minutes plus tard. Quand elle fut sur le point de regagner sa chambre, Mark surgit sur le seuil de l'étage et bondit sur Ruby, qui détala dans leur chambre en riant. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur leur immense lit confortable, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Mark, pétillant de désir.**

« Ouh, quel regard Monsieur Landers ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Serai-je trop entreprenant si je te déshabillais ? » questionna-t-il en la plaquant un peu plus contre son corps.

« Mais, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour faire quoi que ce soit avec mon corps ! » répondit-elle en faisant balader ses mains sous le débardeur de Mark.

**Elle le lui ôta rapidement et le balança au sol, et Mark fit la même chose avec son sweat que portait Ruby. Répondant chacun au sourire de l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus et se placèrent sous la couverture, avant de se montrer tout l'amour que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre.**

_**Paris.**_

_**Matin du quatorze février 2004.**_

**Comme chaque matin depuis le jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Julia se réveillait toute seule la plupart du temps. Elle fut réveillée par les pleurs de son fils. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et se leva afin d'aller retrouver son rayon de soleil. Tout mignon dans son pyjama bleu qui le tenait bien au chaud, Aaron pleurait dans son berceau. Julia s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui le calma, et la jeune maman constata qu'il fallait le changer. Elle le posa sur la table à langer et changea sa couche, puis, quand il fut nettoyé, elle lui mit une couche propre et lui remit son pyjama, avant de descendre dans le salon avec son enfant. Elle vérifia l'heure, afin de donner le biberon à son fils, mais il fallait attendre encore une heure et demi, car Ben l'avait nourrit lorsqu'il s'était levé à six heures trente. Il était neuf heures du matin à peine, et Aaron s'était rendormi dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le déposa donc dans son maxi cosy, qui se trouvait dans le salon. Malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la maison, elle couvrit son fils d'une petite couverture en laine, mains seulement au niveau des jambes. Julia alla dans la cuisine se préparer un thé chaud, et elle trouva un mot de Ben sur le réfrigérateur. Elle prit le morceau de papier et le lu :**

_« Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour, tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime ! »_

**Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune française, qui plia le papier et le garda dans la main. Elle retourna dans le salon munie de sa tasse de thé, et retrouva son fils, sagement endormit dans son maxi cosy, posé sur le canapé. **

**Au centre d'entraînement du PSG, les deux équipes types, ainsi que les équipes réserves, s'entraînaient chacune sur leur terrain respectif. L'équipe des garçons s'entraînait à tirer des penaltys, et Ben ne laissa aucune chance à Anthony, le gardien de but, et tira un boulet de canon qui atterrit au fond des filets. **

« BEN, LAISSE-MOI LE TEMPS DE ME METTRE EN PLACE QUAND MÊME ! » hurla Anthony.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es à la ramasse ce matin ! » lui dit Ben.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir venir ! » se désola Anthony.

« Mais arrête de pleurnicher, et ne t'en prends pas à Ben ! » soupira Napoléon.

« Tu sais bien que depuis la naissance de son fils, il n'y a rien qui puisse l'arrêter sur un terrain, tu le vois bien pendant les matchs ! » souligna Alcide.

« Bon Tony, tu vas pleurnicher longtemps ou on peut continuer ? » s'impatienta Bastien.

« Oh ça va hein ! » répliqua Anthony en remettant sa casquette.

**Ben eut un petit rire, que remarqua Alcide. Le français et capitaine de l'équipe vint se placer aux côtés de son ami, et lui dis :**

« T'as la pêche ce matin, dis-moi ! »

« Pourquoi je l'aurais pas ? » s'étonna Ben.

« Comme ça, et j'imagine que tu dois être impatient que Julia reprenne son poste ! » dit Alcide.

« Elle reprendra la saison prochaine, elle préfère laisser Mélanie terminer la saison, elle la bien mérité ! » répondit Ben.

« Je suis d'accord, elle à un bel avenir devant elle ! » acquiesça Alcide.

**Au même instant sur le terrain des filles, la dites Mélanie tirait un shoot puissant vers les cages de Camille qui, impassible comme toujours, arrêta le tir. L'action avait été suivit par Ben et Alcide, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la petite crise de Mélanie de ne pas avoir marqué. Alcide vit sa petite amie Jessica prendre Mélanie par l'épaule pour la rassurer.**

**A la pause déjeuner, toute la bande habituelle, Ben, Jessica, Camilla, Alcide, Bastien et Napoléon, était réunit autour de leur table. Mélanie les rejoignit avec son plateau et s'installa entre Jessica et Camilla.**

« Toujours fâchée ? » demanda Alcide à la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi elle serait fâchée ? » s'étonna Bastien.

« Camilla a bloquée son tir ce matin ! » informa Ben.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau ! » railla Napoléon.

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'autres choses, s'il vous plaît ! » quémanda Mélanie.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, et ne t'énerves pas si tu ne marques pas contre Camilla, ce n'est pas à elle que tu mets des buts pendant les matchs officiels ! » lui rappela Ben.

« Ouais je sais mais, c'est frustrant ! » grogna Mélanie.

**Ben eut un petit sourire car le caractère de Mélanie était le même que celui de Mark.**

« Ben ? » l'appela Jessica.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Comment va Julia ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle va bien, même si elle est fatiguée en ce moment ! » répondit Ben.

« Le petit ne fait pas ses nuits ? » s'étonna Jessica.

« Si, mais Julia ne peut pas s'empêcher de se lever toutes les demie-heures pour aller vérifier qu'il va bien ! » expliqua Ben.

« C'est encore récent ! » dit Camilla.

« Et, simple curiosité, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » demanda Alcide.

« Possible ! » répondit Ben en restant évasif.

« Comment ça possible ? Oui ou non ? » redemanda Alcide.

« Arrête de poser des questions comme ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! » le réprimanda Jessica.

**Pendant que le couple se chamaillait, au grand plaisir des autres qui s'amusaient des disputes d'Alcide et Jessica, Ben pensait à sa femme et son fils qui lui manquaient affreusement. Il avait hâte que l'entraînement se termine pour qu'il puisse rentrer les retrouver. **

**Les heures passèrent et six heures du soir sonna. Julia attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son mari. Le petit Aaron dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, et Julia avait passée les trois dernières heures à faire du rangement dans la maison, dans un silence bienfaiteur pour la jeune française, mais qui lui avait également permis d'entendre si son fils pleurait. Mourant de faim, Julia venait de s'engloutir une énorme assiette du risotto de la veille. Elle nettoyait sa vaisselle quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et que la voix de Ben résonna :**

_« Je suis rentré ! »_

**Folle de joie, Julia s'essuya les mains en vitesse et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, où Ben l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Ils partagèrent un tendre baiser… Un baiser que chacun attendait depuis des heures entières.**

« Mon mari est enfin rentré ! » sourit Julia.

« Tu m'as trop manqué ! » répliqua Ben.

**Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de sa femme puis dévia sur sa joue, sa nuque, pour revenir à ses lèvres.**

« Où est notre fils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il dort ! » répondit-elle.

« Va prendre une douche, et prépare-toi. Je te sors ! » lui dit Ben.

« Mais, et le petit ? » questionna Julia.

« Ta mère s'en occupera, j'ai parlé avec elle ce matin ! » expliqua Ben.

« On est obligé de sortir ? » minauda Julia.

« Chérie, j'ai envie d'une soirée rien que toi et moi. S'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-il en lui faisant une moue adorable.

**Julia se mit à rire.**

« Comment refuser quand tu me fais cette tête-là ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je suis irrésistible ! » grogna Ben.

« Complètement irrésistible ! » approuva Julia en l'embrassant.

**Le baiser dura longtemps, trop longtemps et quand le manque d'air devint intenable, ils se séparèrent enfin et Julia monta rapidement à l'étage afin de se préparer pour sa soirée. **

**Après une douche salvatrice, Julia alla dans sa chambre en serviette, et en passant devant la chambre de son fils, elle vit que Ben lui racontait une histoire. Julia prêta attention aux paroles de Ben, et reconnue la fameuse histoire.**

« Alors, t'as maman s'est approchée et lui a dit : _'enlève tes sales pattes de mon mari ou je te tords le cou' _! »

**Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, surtout quand elle entendit le petit babillement de son fils. Elle remarqua également que son mari avait troqué son survêtement contre un jean noir, un pull blanc au dessus d'un t-shirt comme il en avait l'habitude, et de sa paire de basket fétiches. Malgré cela, elle se résigna à rejoindre sa chambre et elle se changea. Elle se vêtit d'un leggings noire, d'un pull long gris avec une ceinture au niveau du ventre, et une paire de bottines en fausse fourrure grise. Séchant ses cheveux, elle les attacha avec une barrette, et peaufina son maquillage en utilisant que des couleurs légères. Fin prête, elle rejoignit mari et enfant dans la chambre d'enfant, et en arrivant dans la pièce, elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de les prendre en photo. Elle alluma donc la fonction **_**'appareil photo' **_**de son portable, et prit un cliché de son mari et de son fils.**

_« Satisfaite ? » lui parvint la voix de Ben._

« Hum, plutôt oui ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Elle se rapprocha d'eux et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, et un autre sur la joue de son mari.**

« Il va bientôt falloir le nourrir ! » fit-il remarquer.

_« Mais vous avez autre chose de prévu ! »_

**Relevant leur tête, ils virent Elisabeth qui entrait dans la chambre. Elle prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, qui babilla dans les bras de sa grand-mère.**

« Euh, on ne rentrera pas trop tard ! » dit Julia.

« Ne dis pas de sottises et profitez de votre soirée. Vous aurez d'autres occasions de vous inquiéter pour votre enfant, croyez-moi ! » contra sa mère.

« Mais maman… » commença par dire Julia avant que sa mère ne la coupe.

« Pas de mais. Vous allez filer en vitesse de cette maison et profiter de votre soirée. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton fils ma chérie, il est en de bonnes mains avec sa mamie, qui je te le rappelle a eu deux filles qui se comportaient comme de vrais garçons ! » la taquina Elisabeth.

« Très drôle ! » railla Julia.

« Merci encore Elisabeth ! » remercia Ben en embrassant sa belle-mère sur la joue.

« Pas la peine de me remercier, et filez, avant que je ne me fâche ! » les pressa-t-elle.

**Ben prit la main de Julia après que celle-ci ait embrassée son fils une dernière fois, et le couple partirent main dans la main.**

**Après plus de quarante-cinq minutes de route, Ben finit par se garer devant une petite brasserie que Julia ne connaissait que trop bien : **_**'La Bonne Franquette' **_**!**

« J'espère qu'il fait toujours sa ratatouille ! » dit Julia en sortant de la voiture.

**Ben éclata de rire et rejoignit sa femme. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la brasserie main dans la main, comme ils s'y attendaient, personne ne les importuna, juste un **_**'Salut Ben' **_**ou bien **_**'Voilà les amoureux ! »**_** Le couple leur rendirent leur salut d'un signe de tête, puis, ils croisèrent Simon, le gérant de la brasserie qui leur fit signe de les suivre. Ben et Julia se retrouvèrent à une table à l'étage, près d'une énorme fenêtre qui donnait une vue sublime sur la tour Eiffel.**

« Julia, y a de la ratatouille en cuisson rien que pour toi ma belle ! » lui dit Simon.

« Je t'adore ! » lui répondit-elle, faisant sourire Ben.

« Ben mon pote, comme toujours ? » demanda Simon.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondit Ben.

**Simon Corli était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, français de pure souche et ami lointain de la famille Martinez. Lui et Aaron Martinez se connaissaient depuis toujours, et malgré la carrière footballistique de son ami, Simon n'avait jamais cessé quelconque relations avec lui, bien au contraire. Tandis que l'un brillait sur les pelouses françaises, l'autre étudiait la cuisine auprès d'un Grand Chef français. Quand Aaron porta le maillot du Bayern de Munich pour la première fois, Simon recevait une troisième étoile à sa brasserie. La mort d'Aaron avait attristé Simon sans pareil, ils avaient été comme des frères, et le perdre quelques années auparavant était la plus dure des épreuves pour le cuisinier, mais la vie continue, et jamais il n'oubliait son ami d'enfance. Elisabeth et ses filles faisaient parties de sa famille, et Ben aussi depuis qu'il était rentré dans la vie de Julia.**

**Quand Simon repartit en cuisine, Julia regarda son mari mais elle ne dit aucun mot, et se contenta, de sous la table, de faire remonter la pointe de son pied le long de la jambe de Ben. Le jeune nippon, habitué aux avances peu commode de sa femme lorsqu'ils étaient dans un endroit public, se mit à lui servir le sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et ça marchait car Julia s'arrêta de faire du pied à son mari.**

« T'as prévu quoi pour l'après-dîner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, tu verras bien ! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Il lui prit la main par-dessus la table, et la caressa tendrement. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis onze ans maintenant, et les mots étaient bien inutiles à présent. Ils avaient toujours leur main liée quand Simon arriva avec dans une main, la ratatouille de Julia, et dans l'autre, la blanquette de veau de Ben. Il posa les assiettes devant eux, et leur demanda :**

« Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ? Un peu de vin, une bouteille de champagne ? »

« Euh, non pour moi. J'ai entraînement demain ! » refusa poliment Ben.

« Et pour toi Boucle d'or ? » demanda Simon à Julia.

« Je vais me contenter de l'eau, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » répondit-elle.

« Elle aime toujours pas, hein ? » s'amusa Simon en regardant Ben.

« Non ! » confirma ce dernier.

« Ah la la ! » soupira Simon, à moitié amusé. « Bon appétit, je reviendrais avec le dessert d'ici une heure ! »

« Merci Simon ! » lui dit Julia.

**De nouveaux seuls, ils entamèrent leur repas. Tout en mangeant, Julia écouta son mari parler de l'entraînement d'une oreille attentive. Elle avait mis sa carrière entre parenthèse neuf mois plus tôt, à la fin du championnat français, et alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre sa grossesse. Le terrain lui manquait, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure de ne plus jouer, car son fils était tout ce qui importait pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à sa carrière maintenant. Elle avait tant à accomplir avec l'équipe de France. Dont la Coupe du Monde qui aurait lieu dans deux-trois ans.**

« T'es impatiente de reprendre le chemin de l'entraînement ? » lui demanda Ben.

« Oui et non ! » répondit Julia.

« Explique ! » dit Ben.

« Et bien, je suis impatiente c'est vrai, disputer des matchs, ça me manque, surtout quand je vois mon équipe se battre pour conserver le titre, mais, en même temps, ça ne me déplaît pas de ne pas jouer. Je m'occupe de notre fils, et ça suffit à mon bonheur ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais… » fit Ben.

« Mais, je n'ai pas encore accompli tout ce dont Sophia et moi rêvons d'accomplir ! » termina Julia.

« La Coupe du Monde ? » demanda Ben.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Julia. « Si tout va bien, dans deux-trois ans, ça commencera ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient attendus aussi longtemps pour permettre aux équipes féminines d'y participer ! » dit Ben, en parlant de la Fédération de Football.

« Que veux-tu y faire ? » questionna Julia en haussant des épaules. « Mais je trouve ça bien qu'elle n'ait pas lieu en même temps que celle des garçons. »

**Ben esquissa un sourire, et termina son assiette. Pour le dessert, Simon leur apporta une tarte à la framboise meringuée, que Ben et Julia mangèrent avec délice. Ils ne finirent cependant pas la tarte, n'en mangeant que la moitié. Simon leur empaqueta le reste, et à vingt-deux heures quinze, Ben et Julia quittèrent le restaurant après que Ben eut réglé la note. Sur le trajet du retour, Ben s'arrêta près de la Seine, et descendit de la voiture, la contourna et fit descendre Julia, qui s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Ben lui prit la main, et ensemble, ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes le long du fleuve parisien, sans dire un mot. Le silence qui régnait entre eux n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire, il était vivifiant. Ce calme, cette sérénité, troublé uniquement par le bruit de leur respiration ainsi que du bruissement du fleuve apaisait Julia. Tandis qu'elle s'accoudait à la barre d'un pont qu'ils traversaient, Ben se plaça derrière sa femme et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre lui. Julia se laissa bien évidement aller dans l'étreinte que lui offrait son mari, et elle soupira d'aise, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Ben se poser sur sa nuque.**

« Je t'aime Julia ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi ! » dit-elle d'un même ton que celui de Ben.

**Elle se retourna vers son mari, après un unique et même regard, leur visage se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, puis, leurs bouches se touchèrent. Julia posa ses mains gelées par le froid, sur les joues de Ben, qui frémit en sentant le froid que ressentait sa femme.**

« Tu es gelée mon amour ! » fit-il remarquer en lui prenant les mains.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malades, alors on va rentrer et tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche bien chaude ! » lui dit-il.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Une fois chez eux, Julia ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir son fils, et quand elle vit qu'il dormait profondément, elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en sa mère, mais c'était toujours dur pour elle de s'éloigner de son nouveau-né aussi longtemps. Ben l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, et ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans la cabine de douche afin de se réchauffer.**

**Après une douche chaude et reposante, Ben et Julia s'étaient vêtus de leur pyjama et s'étaient glissés dans leur lit. Julia tendit un petit paquet à Ben, qui l'ouvrit, et qui se figea en découvrant un objet très particulier.**

« Comment… » bégaya-t-il en faisant la navette entre l'objet et sa femme.

« J'ai appelé ta mère après la naissance du petit, et je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer la montre de ton père que tu avais oublié de prendre l'été dernier. Lorsque je l'ai reçu, je l'ai faite réparer par un ami de maman ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Il m'avait dit qu'il me l'offrirait le jour de mon mariage ! » dit Ben d'une petite voix.

« Je sais, j'étais là ! » se rappela Julia.

**Ben posa la montre sur sa table de nuit, puis, il prit le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et il l'embrassa de toute son âme, réveillant le désir de Julia. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et la même flamme y brillait. Doucement, Ben fit glisser sa main droite sur l'épaule de Julia, cachée par un chemisier de pyjama en satin. Il en défit les boutons un à un avec une infime tendresse, et quand il arriva au dernier, il toucha la peau de Julia, qui tressaillit sous le touché de son mari. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour. Les gestes tremblants de Julia, qui caressaient le corps de son mari, trahissait son impatience, ce qui arracha un sourire à Ben. Lentement, et surtout avec beaucoup de douceur, Ben allongea Julia et se plaça sur elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun redécouvrait le corps de l'autre comme à leur début. Julia embrassait le torse de son mari de haut en bas, et de bas en haut, et quand elle arriva à sa bouche, Ben la replaça sous lui, et il entra en elle avec délicatesse.**


	57. Franchir l'étape trois

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Et bien, j'ai mis du temps à le finir ce chapitre et j'y suis enfin arrivé. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

_**Barcelone.**_

_**Matin du quatorze février 2004**_** !**

**Debout depuis plus d'une heure, Patty buvait son café dans la cuisine, appuyée contre le plan de travail. Elle portait un tailleur-pantalon bleu et des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon. Si elle s'était habillée aussi sérieusement en cette matinée du quatorze février, c'est parce qu'elle avait un entretien d'embauche à dix heures et demi ce matin. Olivier entra à son tour dans la cuisine, prêt pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange frais, quand il remarqua l'air inquiet de sa petite amie.**

« Ma chérie, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Plus ou moins ! » répondit-elle.

**Olivier se rappela alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école où étaient scolarisés les fils de Rivaul. L'institutrice des CE2 était en congé maternité, et la directrice avait du mal à trouver une remplaçante efficace et disponible, et surtout en milieu d'année. Et évidement, Pedro et Antonio avaient parlés de Patty, et cette dernière avait rendez-vous à dix heures et demie à l'école pour son entretien.**

**Après avoir bu une longue gorgée de jus, Olivier posa son verre sur le plan de travail et ôta la tasse de café des mains du Patty, avant de l'attirer contre lui.**

« Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? » lui assura-t-il.

« C'est un entretien que je passe dans un pays qui n'est pas le mien, alors arrête de me dire que tout ira bien ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Olivier ne releva pas, mais intérieurement, il avait envie de rire.**

« Je suis trop stressée je n'en peux plus, et même si j'adore enseigner j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je veux dire je m'occupe des maternelles, pas des plus grands je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et si…. »

**Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Olivier qui s'étaient emparées des siennes. Elle se détendit subitement et se perdit dans le baiser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Olivier dit une nouvelle fois :**

« Ça va bien se passer ! »

« Si tu le dis ! » dit-elle.

**Après un dernier baiser, Olivier termina son petit déjeuner et mangea quelques toasts beurrés. Se servant un autre verre de jus d'orange, ce fut l'heure pour lui de partir s'entraîner. **

_**Centre d'entraînement du FC Barcelone !**_

**En arrivant sur le terrain pour les échauffements, Olivier prit sa place près de Rivaul comme à son habitude. Ils se saluèrent, et commencèrent leurs étirements.**

« T'es en retard ! » s'amusa Rivaul.

« Et toi t'as la gueule d'un mec qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! » répliqua Olivier.

« Ah ah, mais moi ma femme est enceinte alors tes réflexions, tu te les gardes ! » dit Rivaul.

« L'excuse ! » pouffa Olivier.

« Vous en avez pas marre de vous tirer dessus de bon matin ? » leur demanda Alberto.

« Mais tu sais bien que c'est le grand amour entre eux ! » les taquina Pteni.

« Ne la ramène pas toi ! » le prévint Olivier.

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » fit semblant de trembler Pteni.

« Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué que t'en pinçais pour la nouvelle venue ? » dit Rivaul.

**Pteni ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la referma aussitôt, prit à son propre piège.**

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » ricana Rivaul.

**Des acclamations et des cries leur parvinrent soudain du terrain qu'occupait l'équipe féminine, et ces cries alertèrent les garçons. De concert, ils se levèrent et fixèrent le terrain.**

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » s'étonna Clemente.

« Va savoir ! » dit Gonzales.

**Les filles étaient en train d'asperger la nouvelle joueuse de l'équipe, Soraya, d'eau, vidant plusieurs petites bouteilles sur la jeune fille.**

_« ARRÊTEZ ! » leur cria-t-elle._

**Mais sa voix trahissait l'amusement, et bientôt elle éclata de rire avec ses coéquipières. Sans aucune gêne, Soraya enleva son maillot d'entraînement, dévoilant une brassière de sport noire. Elle quitta le terrain, et passa devant celui des garçons pour rejoindre les vestiaires afin de se changer. Heureusement qu'aucuns journalistes n'avaient été autorisé à assister à la séance d'entraînement.**

« Ça y est, Greg va nous faire une syncope ! » plaisanta Rivaul.

**Toute l'équipe éclata de rire, et ils poursuivirent leurs étirements.**

_**Hacienda de Rivaul.**_

**Il était midi et demi passé quand Patty frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Carla, qui la pressa d'entrer afin de ne pas perdre la chaleur ambiante de la maison. Carla était enceinte de huit mois, et le bébé était prévu pour fin mars. Elle ne connaissait pas le sexe du bébé, car comme pour ses deux fils, elle voulait avoir la surprise, même si au fond d'elle, elle priait pour avoir enfin la petite fille qu'elle voulait tant. **

« Il fait un froid de canard ! » dit Patty en grelottant.

**Elle posa sa veste et son châle sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, et suivit Carla dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur d'un potage à la tomate flottait dans l'air.**

« Tiens, ça va te réchauffer ! » dit Carla en lui tendant un bol remplit de soupe.

« Merci ! » dit Patty en prenant le bol.

**Carla se servit également un bol, et alla s'asseoir en face de Patty.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Patty.

« Bien, même si j'ai hâte que mon bébé naisse ! » répondit Carla.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » dit Patty.

**En faisant attention à ne pas se brûler, Patty avala une gorgée du potage, et une chaleur plus que plaisante irradia son corps.**

« Ça fait du bien ! » souffla Patty.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien ? » lui demanda Carla.

« Bien mieux que je ne pensais, et j'aurais la réponse d'ici la fin de la journée ! » répondit Patty.

« Je suis sûre que tu auras le poste ! » dit Carla.

« J'espère, et puis, ça m'occupera. Pas que ça m'embête de venir tout le temps chez toi, au contraire mais, ça me manque de ne plus enseigner ! » avoua Patty.

« Mes fils seront content, ils t'adorent, et puis, ça te fera un bon entraînement pour le jour où ce sera à ton tour de pouponner ! » la taquina Carla.

« Oh, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! » dit Patty.

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? » s'étonna Carla.

« Si, bien sûr que si mais, Olivier et moi, on n'a toujours pas, enfin tu vois quoi ! » dit Patty, timide.

« Patty, tu as vingt-et-un ans, il serait grand temps de passer cette étape, tu ne crois pas ? » lui suggéra Carla.

« Je le sais bien, et j'y pense mais, j'ai peur ! » avoua Patty.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur sur ce genre de chose la première fois. J'étais comme toi lorsque j'ai rencontré mon mari, et il a su m'écouter et prendre soin de moi. Aie confiance en ton partenaire. Si Olivier est vraiment l'homme de ta vie, alors n'hésite pas ! » lui conseilla Carla.

« Tu crois ? » questionna Patty.

« J'en suis sûre ! » dit Carla. « Oh, une dernière chose, sois moins timide et encore plus féminine que tu ne l'es déjà ! »

**Patty rit de bon cœur avant de poursuivre son repas. Tout en avalant par petite gorgée la soupe de tomate, elle réfléchissait. Carla avait raison, tout comme ses amies qui étaient mariées et avaient des enfants.**

_« Il est temps que je pense à moi ! » pensa Patty._

« Sinon, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ? » lui demanda Carla.

« Et bien, je vais lui préparer un bon petit repas à la maison, et, je me disais aussi que ce soir, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour le faire ! » répondit Patty.

« Hum, quel beau cadeau ! » sourit Carla, en comprenant de quoi voulait parler la japonaise.

« Et toi alors ? Quelque chose de prévu ? » demanda Patty à son tour.

« Je suis enceinte jusqu'aux dents, que veux-tu que je fasse ? » railla Carla.

**Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps, puis, Patty passa encore quelques heures avec Carla avant de partir chez elle à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le taxi la déposa devant son bâtiment. Elle paya la course, gagna l'appartement et souffla un bon coup avant de fermer la porte à clé.**

« C'est ce soir ou jamais ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Son portable sonna, et elle décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Oui c'est moi ! »

_« … »_

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

_**Centre d'entraînement du F.C Barcelone.**_

**L'entraînement était terminé, et les garçons se changeaient dans les vestiaires.**

« Hey, Greg ? » l'appela Alberto.

« Quoi ? » fit le français.

« Invite Soraya à dîner ! » dit Alberto.

**Pteni lança un regard noir à son ami, qui éclata de rire, tout comme Rivaul et la moitié de l'équipe.**

« Foutez-lui la paix ! » soupira Olivier.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs cette tête-là ! » dit Rivaul au nippon.

« De quoi tu parles encore ? » demanda Olivier en mettant sa veste.

« Tu tirais cette tronche quand je te charriais au sujet de Patty ! » répondit Rivaul.

« Ah, ah, ah ! » railla Olivier.

**Attrapant son sac, Olivier sortit des vestiaires le premier, bientôt suivit de Rivaul car ce dernier devait le déposer à son appartement. A l'accueil du centre, ils croisèrent Soraya, qui était vêtue d'un jean simple, d'un pull blanc et d'une paire de bottines de la même couleur que le pull.**

« Toujours la première sortie ! » constata Rivaul.

« Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! » dit Soraya.

« Pour quelle raison tes équipières t'ont-elles noyées ce matin ? » demanda Olivier.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas comment elles l'ont su mais, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » voulut savoir Rivaul.

« Oh, à quoi ça sert ? Je prends un an de plus, ça ne change pas grand chose et puis, je n'aime pas trop en parler ! » dit-elle.

« Comme tu veux, en tout cas, bon anniversaire ! » lui souhaita Rivaul.

**Olivier fit de même, et les deux joueurs la virent rougir aussitôt. Rivaul, qui se doutait de la présence de Greg, se contenta de sourire. Après avoir prit congé de leurs camarades, Olivier et Rivaul quittèrent le centre d'entraînement. Pendant que son ami conduisait, Olivier consulta ses messages, et il dit :**

« Oh ho, Patty a un truc urgent à me dire ! »

« Aïe, espérons que ce soit une bonne nouvelle ! » dit Rivaul.

**Olivier soupira, et vingt minutes plus tard, il montait les trois étages qui menaient à son appartement. D'ici la fin de la saison, lui et Patty déménageraient pour un appartement plus grand. En rentrant chez lui, il enleva ses chaussures qu'il laissa à l'entrée, et directement, une délicieuse odeur de viande vint taquiner ses narines. Refermant à clés, il alla dans le salon et fut stupéfait. Une table pour deux était dressée pour un dîner romantique. Olivier ressentit une chaleur joviale en lui. Patty avait préparée tout ça rien que pour lui. Pour la Saint-Valentin !**

_« Il ne manquait plus que toi ! » fit une voix derrière lui._

**Il se retourna, et lâcha son sac de sport sous le choc. Patty se tenait sur le pas de la cuisine, vêtue d'une très belle robe violine qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et dont les contours lui sciaient à merveille. Elle non plus ne portait pas de chaussures, ayant mis une simple paire de collants. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait laissé pousser, lui arrivaient maintenant sous les épaules. Elle les avait légèrement ondulés, et elle arborait un léger maquillage. Elle avait suivit les conseils de Carla, mais entre la préparation du dîner et sa préparation à elle, la jeune nippone avait appelé Tipi pour avoir les conseils de sa meilleure amie****!**

« Wow ! » souffla Olivier.

**Patty eut un petit rire, et elle s'approcha de son compagnon. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, et lui ordonna :**

« Sous la douche, immédiatement ! »

**Olivier éclata de rire, mais il obéit tout de même, bien qu'il avait déjà prit une douche rapide au centre.**

**Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler à flot, Patty fignola la préparation du repas, sans se départir de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.**

_« Assez, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta poule mouillée. T'as pris une décision, tu vas jusqu'au bout ! » se dit-elle._

**Tandis qu'elle coupait le rôti de veau en tranche épaisse, dans la salle de bain, Olivier ne cessait de voir Patty dans sa belle robe. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, sans pour autant faire baisser d'un cran le désir fulgurant qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.**

_« Reprends-toi mon vieux, c'est la Saint-Valentin c'est normal qu'elle ce soit habillée comme ça ! » se dit-il._

**Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais une pensée folle avait germée dans sa tête. Et si Patty avait une idée bien plus précise en tête ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'habillait de façon aussi… féminine. Certes, elle prenait soin d'elle, mais jamais au-delà du nécessaire. Il finit par sortir de la douche et à rejoindre sa chambre, enroulé dans une serviette de bain. En ouvrant son armoire, il ne su quoi mettre. Patty avait fait l'effort de se faire belle pour leur toute première Saint-Valentin, alors il devait en faire autant.**

_« Pour une fois dans ta vie, pense à ce qu'aimerait ta compagne ! » lui aurait dit Thomas._

_« T'as mis dix ans pour t'apercevoir que celle qu'il te fallait était juste devant tes yeux ! » aurait dit Ben._

_« Ah la la mon pote, t'es mal barré ! » aurait dit Mark._

**Mais, qu'aurait dit Rivaul ? Sûrement un truc dans le genre :**

_« Contente-toi seulement d'être celui qu'elle aime ! »_

**Olivier prit des vêtements au hasard : un caleçon, un jean, un débardeur, et une chemise. Il renonça par contre à se coiffer, et retourna auprès de Patty. Lorsqu'il la vit passer de la cuisine au salon, et vice-versa, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'intercepter pour la bloquer dans ses bras.**

« Bonne Saint-Valentin ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« A toi aussi, mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu voulais faire quelque chose. On serait sortit ! » lui dit-il.

« Non, ce soir je voulais que ça ne soit que toi et moi, ici, bien que c'est souvent le cas depuis que je suis en Espagne ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« T'as raison, de toute façon t'es la meilleure cuisinière de Barcelone ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle sourit contre sa bouche, quand l'estomac d'Olivier se manifesta. Patty rompit le baiser et éclata de rire. Quand elle se calma, elle lui dit :**

« Allez, va t'asseoir avant que ton estomac ne fasse encore plus de ravages ! »

**Elle retourna dans la cuisine, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper le nouveau fou rire qui la guettait. **

**Le dîner se passa à la perfection. Patty ne pouvait rêver mieux pour leur première Saint-Valentin. Tout en discutant de la journée qu'ils avaient passée l'un et l'autre, de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand la directrice de l'école l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait obtenue le poste, Patty ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner à Olivier.**

**De son côté, Olivier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser le trouble qui l'habitait prendre le dessus sur la soirée. Patty s'habillait très rarement en robe. La seule fois où il l'avait vu vêtue de cette manière, c'était lors du mariage de Thomas l'été dernier, et ensuite pour celui de Ben. La voir en robe ce soir, rien que pour lui, le perturbait. Plusieurs fois, Ben, Thomas et Mark lui avaient demandés quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait à franchir le pas avec Patty, et chaque fois, Olivier leur répondait qu'il attendrait que Patty soit prête. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle mit une robe ce soir ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulut fêter la Saint-Valentin à la maison plutôt que de sortir et dîner dans un bon restaurant ? Avait-elle pensée à quelque chose en particulier ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle veuille… franchir **_**cette étape-là**_** avec lui ce soir ? Toutes ces questions, il se les posait inlassablement durant toute la durée du dîner, mais aussi après.**

**Après avoir vérifié que tout était bien verrouillé, porte et fenêtre, Olivier rejoignit machinalement sa chambre, où il retrouva Patty. Qu'elle était belle dans cette robe toute simple, et ses cheveux, plus long que d'habitude, légèrement ondulés la rendait encore plus belle. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, dont la seule lumière d'allumée fut celle de la lampe de chevet.**

« Patty ? » dit Olivier.

**Elle sursauta, avant de se reprendre.**

« Wow, euh, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant vers elle.

« Oui je vais… bien. » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi t'as sursauté comme ça ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » dit-elle.

**Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'Olivier s'approchait d'elle. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, puis, la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :**

« Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci, je ne savais pas trop si cette robe te plairait mais… »

« Tu veux rire ? » la coupa-t-il. « Elle est très belle, et tu es sublime dedans. »

**La façon dont il l'avait dit, et le regard qu'il lui lançait, non seulement la perturbait, mais la rendit encore plus déterminée. Déterminée à se donner à lui tout entière. **

**Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait depuis plus de dix ans. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé dans sa vie. Il avait été et sera toujours le seul qui compte à ses yeux alors, pourquoi perdre du temps ?**

« Olivier, si j'ai voulu qu'on reste à la maison ce soir, c'est parce que je pensais qu'on pourrait le faire. » dit Patty.

**Olivier faillit demander **_**« Faire quoi ? »**_** mais en la voyant rougir légèrement, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas imaginé l'impression qu'il avait eue en rentrant de l'entraînement. Patty était prête à se donner à lui… **

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est toi et personne d'autre. » répondit-elle.

« Tu sais, si je ne t'ai jamais parlé de _ça_, ne va pas croire que c'est parce que je ne te désirais pas. Je ne voulais pas te pousser à faire une chose que tu n'étais pas prête à faire. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il en prenant son visage entre les mains pour l'embrasser. « Mais je n'ai pas de… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… » marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Tu veux dire que… » fit-il sans continuer.

« Hum hum… »

**Elle eut un petit rire, que partagea Olivier, mais très vite le désir du garçon prit le dessus – sans geste brusque.**

« Attends. » l'arrêta-t-elle en mettant fin au baiser.

« Quoi, il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis.

« Non, aucun, c'est juste que je dois aller à la salle de bain maintenant que je me sens mieux après t'avoir tout avoué de mes intentions. » répondit-elle d'un sourire.

« T'étais nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Si tu savais. » pouffa-t-elle. « Bon, je reviens, et après c'est ton tour, d'accord ? »

« Bien Madame ! » rit-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, elle sortit de la chambre pour gagner la salle de bain. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Patty soupira un grand coup avant de se démaquiller, de se rincer le visage, de se brosser les dents etc., avant de sortir pour laisser la place à Olivier. Ce dernier s'apprêta à y aller, mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille, qui joua avec les boutons de sa chemise. Des boutons qu'elle défit un à un, dévoilant le débardeur qu'il portait sous la chemise. Olivier ne pu s'empêcher de déposer une myriade de baisers sur le visage de Patty, qui gloussa pour masquer sa nervosité. Sûre d'elle à l'extérieur, elle l'était moins intérieurement. Elle se souvint avoir été moins nerveuse en demandant à Carla des préservatifs… Si Patty avait demandé à son amie si elle en avait, c'était pour ne pas perdre de temps dans la préparation de la soirée de la Saint-Valentin…**

_« Patty, t'es toujours là ? »_

**Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu…**

« Hein quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda Olivier.

« Oui euh, j'étais ailleurs. » répondit-elle avant de lui dire sur un ton pressant : « Allez, dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

**Le jeune nippon rit puis, lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la chambre pour gagner la salle de bain.**

**Patty, qui se retrouva seule, sentit tout à coup le stress grimper en elle comme une flèche. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ou d'appréhender… Si, elle appréhendait de se retrouver nue face à Olivier. Elle appréhendait la douleur intense qui s'en suivrait…**

_« Mais ça c'est normal ce sera ta première fois et c'est ce qui arrive à toutes les filles ! »_

**Elle en avait pourtant parlé avec Carla, avec Tipi et Jenny, ainsi qu'avec Sophia, Julia et Ruby lors de leurs nombreuses conversations. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber de tout son long par-dessus, les mains sur le ventre. Tellement de chose qui lui passait dans la tête, comme son futur travail dans une école primaire alors qu'elle n'avait enseigné qu'en école maternelle… Ça allait marquer un changement radical dans sa vie, mais… c'était un des risques lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'installer à Barcelone… Pour Olivier… Parce qu'elle l'aimait… Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre une journée loin de lui… Et puis, elle avait toujours envié ses amies, qui n'avaient aucun mal à mener une vie de famille avec leurs conjoints… Patty le voulait aussi. Se marier, avoir des enfants… Du moment qu'Olivier était celui qui lui donnerait tout ça, Patty était prête à tout… Même à lui offrir sa première fois.**

**Patty rouvrit les yeux en sentant un regard familier se poser sur elle. Se relevant pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, elle vit qu'Olivier était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le stress que Patty ressentait s'envola dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur son compagnon. Elle lui tendit une main, l'invitant à la rejoindre… Ce qu'il fit. L'embrassant d'un baiser doux et passionné à la fois, il s'allongea sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser. Cette position dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se mettre lorsqu'ils se faisaient des **_**'câlins'**_** le soir avant de s'endormir n'avait plus le même effet qu'auparavant.**

_« Laisse-toi aller… Laisse ton corps parler… » lui avait dit Carla._

**Alors elle laissa son désir, ses émotions parler à sa place. A travers ses gestes, elle tenta de transmettre à Olivier tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… Elle lui ôta sa chemise, qui atterrit au sol. Ils se sentir grisés par ce revirement… Par cette audace. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir… La respiration haletante – tant par le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager que par la proximité de leurs corps – Patty ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« Rassure-moi Olivier et dis-moi que tu ne l'as jamais fais toi non plus… »

**Olivier pouvait ressentir au plus profond de lui l'angoisse dans la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Il se devait de la rassurer comme elle le souhaitait…**

« Tu es la seule, Patty, et tu le seras toujours… » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait de place que pour le foot dans ma vie avant que je t'avoue mes vrais sentiments. »

« Y aura que moi ? » sourit-elle malgré elle.

« Il n'y a que toi. » assura-t-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Elle fit glisser ses mains de son torse jusqu'à ses hanches, puis, elle lui ôta le débardeur, qui rejoignit la chemise au sol. Patty l'avait déjà vu torse nu, elle n'en fut donc pas étonnée de voir ses muscles saillir sous ses caresses, au contraire, elle se surprit à vouloir les toucher, à en vouloir plus. Elle se savait trop habillée comparé à lui, alors elle passa une main dans son dos et tenta de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe, qu'elle avait réussi à fermer plus tôt dans la soirée. Relevant la tête, elle colla sa bouche à celle d'Olivier, lui quémandant un nouveau baiser. Le jeune nippon, qui avait bien vu qu'elle voulait enlever sa robe, l'aida à baisser sa fermeture mais avec patience et douceur. Il fit basculer les bretelles sur ses épaules, s'en suivit le haut de la robe qui dévoila un très beau soutien-gorge pourpre. Patty garda les yeux fermés, ayant peur du regard d'Olivier sur elle. Ayant peur qu'il ne la trouve pas assez belle.**

**Mais ce fut une réaction toute autre qu'elle eut de sa part lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer :**

_« Tu es magnifique ! »_

**Sans avoir de contrôle sur ses gestes ni sur autre chose, Patty laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de sa gorge… faisant sourire Olivier, qui dévia sa bouche sur le cou de sa compagne.**

**Olivier se surprit à être aussi à l'aise avec la jeune fille. Il se laissait guider par son désir et ses émotions, mais surtout par son amour pour elle. Il se rappelait aussi les conseils de Thomas Mark, Ben et même de Rivaul. Ce qui comptait avant tout durant une première fois, c'était de penser à l'autre, et non à soi. Olivier était tout en douceur. Il apprécia cette facette de sa personnalité, qu'il n'avait apprit à apprivoiser que depuis qu'il était en couple avec Patty. Il savait la fragilité de sa petite amie… Une fragilité qui faisait aussi sa force…**

**Toujours avec tendresse, Olivier entreprit d'enlever la robe à Patty – qui sentait son corps trembler de plaisir sous les doigts de son footballeur – puis, il enleva les collants qu'elle portait.**

_« Il ne doit pas être le seul à te donner du plaisir… Donne-lui en aussi… Apprenez à vos corps à se connaître ! »_

**C'est Tipi qui lui avait dit tout ça… Alors Patty ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. De toute façon, après cette expérience elle serait une toute autre personne. Plus libérée… ou du moins elle l'espérait. Prenant le visage d'Olivier en coupe – ce dernier trop occupé à admirer son corps à moitié nu – Patty l'embrassa avec une passion renversante.**

« Patty… » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. « Je vais devenir fou… »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de choses je… j'ai peur de m'y prendre mal. » avoua-t-il.

« J'ai peur aussi. » renchérit-elle. « Mais je veux le faire. On est ensemble depuis à peine plus d'un an mais j'en ai envie. »

« Promets-moi de me le dire si jamais… ça fait mal, d'accord ? » dit-il.

« Je te le promets, mais j'aurais mal Olivier, quoi qu'il advienne. » lui dit-elle à son tour. « La première fois c'est toujours douloureux. »

**Le baiser qui suivit cette réponse fut d'une douceur que Patty n'oubliera jamais…**

…

_**En sous-vêtements sous les draps, chacun parcourait le corps de l'autre de tendre caresse. Doucement, petit à petit, les vêtements disparaissaient. La nudité de leurs corps était cachée de la couverture. Des baisers langoureux. Une main qui se faufila jusqu'à la table de nuit pour en sortir une protection. Leurs corps qui finissaient par s'unir pour sceller leur amour dans la plus intime des étreintes…**_

…

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

**Olivier fut le premier à se réveiller. Il serrait Patty dans ses bras, qui était allongée sur le côté. La nuit dernière avait été la meilleure que le jeune homme avait passée. Il s'était montré d'une douceur envers Patty qui l'étonnait lui-même. Il ne se connaissait pas un côté aussi tendre et dévoué, bien qu'il aimait Patty de tout son cœur. Il se jura intérieurement de toujours être aussi doux avec sa compagne… Il regarda son réveil… Plus que dix minutes avant qu'il ne doive être obligé de quitter le confort de son lit, et surtout de Patty. Il avait entraînement. Il allait bientôt disputer un match important contre le Real Madrid…**

**Patty fut tirée de son sommeil par le réveil, qui sonna sept heures et demie du matin. On était vendredi. Le bruit s'arrêta, mais Patty fut quand même réveillée… surtout que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur son épaule.**

_« Bonjour ! » fit la voix d'Olivier._

« Bonjour ! » répondit-elle en soupirant.

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de te lever si tu es encore fatigué. » lui dit-il._

« Qui va te faire le petit déjeuner ? » marmonna-t-elle en se sentant à nouveau attiré par Morphée.

_« J'arriverais à me débrouiller. » lui assura-t-il, en esquissant un sourire._

« D'accord ! » souffla-t-elle.

_« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

« Moi aussi ! » dit-elle avant de bâiller, ce qui fit sourire Olivier.

**Il se dépêcha donc d'aller prendre une douche avant de s'habiller d'un survêtement aux couleurs du FC Barcelone, son club !**

_**Centre d'entraînement du FC Barcelone !**_

**Quand Olivier entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer, il n'y avait que Rivaul.**

« Salut Olivier ! » le salua l'Aigle Catalan.

« Salut ! » lui retourna Olivier. « Comment va Carla ? »

« Fatiguée. » répondit Rivaul. « Elle a hâte que le petit naisse. Et toi alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? »

« Super bien ! » dit Olivier, sans se soucier du sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oh, toi t'as passé une soirée plus que super bien. Avoue tout ! » lui dit Rivaul.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ce genre de chose. » contra Olivier.

« Oh il fait son timide. » se moqua Rivaul. « T'en fais pas, je connais ce sourire et je ne dirais rien. Je suis content pour vous deux. »

« Comment tu peux savoir une chose pareille ? » demanda Olivier en laçant ses crampons.

« J'ai eu ton âge moi aussi tu sais ? » s'amusa Rivaul. « J'avais le même sourire idiot après ma première nuit avec Carla. »

« Fais-moi plaisir tu veux ? » dit Olivier mais sans aller au bout car le Brésilien le coupa.

« N'aies crainte, j'ai beau te taquiner sur ta relation avec Patty devant les autres maintenant qu'ils la connaissent, sur ce terrain là je ne dirais rien qui ne les regarde pas. Ta vie privée, c'est ce que tu as de plus précieux dans notre métier alors, sois discret, et arrête de sourire comme tu le fais. » lui conseilla-t-il.

**Olivier pensa aussitôt au match à venir, et son visage reprit une teinte que Rivaul reconnu.**

« Beaucoup mieux ! » lui dit-il.

_**Trois semaines plus tard !**_

**La relation entre Olivier et Patty se renforçaient de jour en jour, notamment grâce au nouvel aspect physique de cette relation. Olivier et ses coéquipiers remportaient tout leur match, et le plus important de cette deuxième partie du championnat approchait : le match contre Valence et son terrible joueur robot Carlos Santana… mais le soir du match, alors qu'elles sont toutes les deux en train de regarder la diffusion du match à la télévision, Patty et Carla vont voir leur soirée télé interrompu…**


	58. La joie de l'Aigle

Disclaimer :Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

J'avais envie de consacrer un chapitre à Rivaul et à l'arrivée de son futur bébé… J'espère que ça vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Barcelone. Espagne !**_

_**Résidence de Rivaul !**_

**C'était dimanche, et c'était surtout le jour le plus important pour Rivaul. Il allait affronter le FC Valence et son terrible attaquant… Son compatriote Carlos Santana dit Le Joueur Robot.**

**Sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure, l'Aigle Catalan en sortit et s'habilla avec un survêtement aux couleurs de son club. Préférant laisser son épouse dormir encore un petit peu – il n'était que huit heures du matin – Rivaul alla dans la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de café, prêt depuis la veille. Tout en dégustant le breuvage, il esquissa un sourire en pensant à sa femme, qui malgré sa grossesse avait tenue à tout préparer pour que tout soit prêt en ce dimanche. Elle était toujours prévoyante, très attentionné et aimante, c'est ce que Rivaul admirait le plus chez son épouse, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier. Ses deux fils firent leur apparition.**

« Bonjour papa ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Vous êtes tombés du lit ? » s'étonna leur père. « On est dimanche. »

« On t'a entendu descendre, et on voulait t'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour maman. » répondit Antonio, le plus jeune.

« Et bien dans ce cas, au travail mes fils. » dit Rivaul.

**Pendant une trentaine de minutes, père et fils s'attelèrent à la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner sain et équilibré à base de fruit, de céréales et de gaufre. Carla avait un petit penchant pour les gaufres depuis qu'elle était enceinte de son troisième enfant. Rivaul se souvint qu'elle avait eut cette même envie lors de ses deux précédentes grossesses.**

**A l'étage, Carla s'était réveillée par les coups donnés par son bébé. Elle reconnu une contraction mais elle n'était pas douloureuse. Cette contraction la tira de son sommeil. Elle remarqua l'absence de son mari auprès d'elle. **_**Toujours le premier debout, pensa-t-elle. **_**Quittant son lit, la future nouvelle maman passa un châle autour de ses épaules, passa les pieds dans une paire de pantoufle confortable et chaude, puis gagna la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et commença sa lente descente jusqu'à la cuisine, tout en se tenant à la rambarde. Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle se tint le ventre de manière instinctif et marcha jusqu'à la pièce qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et un trop plein d'amour envahit son cœur lorsqu'elle vit son mari et ses fils préparer le petit-déjeuner. Antonio leva la tête alors qu'il posait sur la table un saladier contenant des fruits fraichement coupés.**

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bonjour mes hommes ! » leur sourit-elle.

« Viens t'asseoir. » lui dit Pedro en lui prenant la main.

« Bien jeune homme. » s'amusa-t-elle en le suivant.

**Elle s'installa à table, et en observa le contenu.**

« Je risque de m'y habituer. » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Ses fils se mirent à rire avant de s'asseoir chacun à leur place, devant un bol de lait où ils y versèrent des céréales. Rivaul s'approcha de son épouse et déposa une tasse de thé bien chaude devant elle. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres…**

« Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme un bébé. » répondit-elle. « D'habitude c'est moi qui prend soin de toi. »

« Pourtant il faut te faire une raison, c'est moi qui prend soin de toi maintenant. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

« Dégoûtant ! » marmonna Antonio.

**Rivaul alla s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la table et se servit un verre de jus d'orange et beurra quelques toast.**

**Après le petit-déjeuner, Carla regarda d'un œil attendrit père et fils débarrasser la table et ranger les différents condiments à leur place respectif. A neuf heures trente, on sonna à la porte. Pedro, l'aîné des enfants, alla ouvrir et revint dans le salon avec Patty et Olivier. Ce dernier en tenu, prêt pour aller au centre d'entraînement et préparer le match important qu'il allait disputer dans quelques heures avec ses coéquipiers. Patty, elle, avait apporté sa mallette de travail, ayant décidé de corriger les toutes dernières copies de dictée qu'elle devant rendre le lendemain à ses élèves.**

« La cavalerie est là. » plaisanta Patty en se délestant de sa veste, qu'elle déposa sur le porte-manteau.

« Je te la confie. » dit Rivaul. « Olivier, prêt à y aller ? »

« Je t'attends. » acquiesça le jeune nippon.

**Rivaul embrassa sa femme, ses fils, puis, remercia Patty une dernière fois avant de sortir de chez lui, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Olivier vola un baiser à Patty avant de suivre son ami.**

_**Centre d'entraînement du FC Barcelone !**_

**Les joueurs de l'équipe se retrouvèrent au centre d'entraînement pour une dernière mise au point avec l'entraîneur avant de gagner le stade Camp Nou. Le match aurait lieu à seize heures. Ils n'avaient plus que quatre heures environs pour peaufiner leur technique, et surtout pour l'entraîneur de finir la composition de son équipe. Pendant le déjeuner, Rivaul pensait à sa femme. Elle arrivait bientôt à terme et il s'en voulait de ne pas être avec elle en ce moment. Et si jamais elle perdait les eaux pendant qu'il disputait son match ? Et si le pire arrivait ? Et si…**

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-il à ses collègues avant de se lever de sa chaise.

**Il sortit du réfectoire et alla s'exiler dans les vestiaires pour téléphoner. Il fut surprit d'entendre la voix de son fils aîné.**

« Pedro ? Pourquoi tu décroches le téléphone de maman ? »

_« Parce qu'elle s'est endormit sur le canapé. »_

« Oh, euh, tu peux me passer Patty s'il te plaît ? »

_« Quitte pas ! Patty, c'est papa ! »_

_« Allô ? » fit la voix de Patty._

« Allô Patty, euh, Carla va bien ? »

_«_ _Ella va très bien. Elle s'est endormit il y a quelques minutes. »_

« D'accord, je sais que je m'inquiète pour rien mais… »

_« Je prendrais soin d'elle ne t'en fais pas. Tout ce dont tu dois te soucier c'est de ton match. »_

« Merci Patty ! »

_« Je t'en prie ! »_

**Il raccrocha et se laissa aller contre le mur en soupirant. Patty avait raison, il devait se concentrer sur son match à venir, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si sa femme était seule. Il y avait Patty avec elle, et ses deux petits garçons…**

_**Résidence de Rivaul !**_

**Patty avait préparé aux garçons leur repas du midi, à savoir du riz au poulet. Ils furent séduits par le plat et en mangèrent à deux reprises. Dans le salon, Carla fut réveillée par une douleur au ventre. C'était une contraction. Elle en avait eu quelques-unes depuis son réveil le matin même mais elle n'avait rien dit à son mari pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il avait déjà assez à penser avec son match. Doucement, Carla se leva du canapé sur lequel elle s'était endormit, puis, lentement, progressivement, elle rejoignit la cuisine. Elle s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand une nouvelle contraction la frappa… plus violente cette fois-ci. Elle s'appuya à la table d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'était posée sur son ventre.**

« Carla qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Patty.

« Contractions… mal ! » répondit Carla.

« Hey, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Antonio en désignant le sol.

« C'est tout gluant ! » grimaça Pedro.

**Patty s'approcha de Carla et remarqua le liquide au sol.**

« J'ai perdu les eaux. Le bébé arrive ! » comprit Carla.

« Faut appeler une ambulance. » dit Patty.

« On n'a pas le temps, les contractions sont trop proches et mon gynéco ne revient que dans deux jours. » dit Carla.

« Il faut que tu t'allonges ! » dit Patty en la soutenant.

« Il y a une chambre en bas. » lui apprit Pedro. « Viens on va te montrer ! »

**Doucement, Patty suivit les garçons jusqu'à la dites chambre, puis, aida Carla à s'allonger.**

« Il faut que je passe un coup de fil ! » dit soudainement Patty.

« N'appelle pas mon mari, je ne veux pas qu'il abandonne son match ! » la supplia Carla.

« Si je dois être ta sage-femme pour la naissance de ton bébé, ce n'est pas envers ton mari que je risque de me tourner ! » dit Patty en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

**Elle se doutait bien qu'il était tard chez cette personne mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il décroche. La voix qu'elle voulait entendre fut celle qui décrocha l'appareil…**

_**Japon !**_

_**Maison des Ross !**_

**S'apprêtant à suivre sa femme à l'étage, Julian fut interrompu par le téléphone. Il alla vite décrocher en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à vingt-deux heures ça ne pouvait pas être l'hôpital puisqu'il n'était pas de service ce soir-là.**

« Allô ? »

_« Julian Dieu soit loué ! C'est Patty, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

« Patty ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Olivier ? »

_« Non, Olivier va bien il est avec son équipe il a un match tout à l'heure. Non je t'appelle parce que je dois te demander de m'aider. Mon amie Carla vient de perdre les eaux et on n'a pas le temps d'attendre une ambulance. T'es le seul médecin que je connaisse._

« Très bien, Patty, d'abord tu vas commencer par prendre une grande inspiration et par te calmer. Si tu dois pratiquer toi-même l'accouchement, tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Premièrement, tu dois te laver les mains, qu'elles soient nickels pour l'hygiène. »

_« D'accord, attends quitte pas ! »_

**Julian s'était installé autour du comptoir de la cuisine, où se trouvait le combiné du téléphone. Il enclencha le haut-parleur alors qu'il fut rejoint par Tipi.**

_**Barcelone !**_

**Patty s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain du bas pour se laver les mains minutieusement. Reprenant son téléphone :**

« C'est bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ensuite ? »

_« Les contractions ont commencées depuis longtemps ? »_

« J'en sais rien moi. Attends ! »

**Patty retourna auprès de Carla. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur.**

« Julian t'es sur haut-parleur, Carla t'entend ! »

_« Bonjour Carla, je m'appelle Julian, quand vos contractions ont commencées ? »_

_« _Ce matin, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux. » répondit Carla avant de grincer des dents sous l'assaut d'une autre contraction.

_« Elles sont plus proches maintenant ? »_

_« _Oui, trop proche pour que je puisse aller à l'hôpital ou attendre une ambulance. » répondit Carla.

_« Bien, Patty, je sais que tu vas trouver ça dégueulasse mais, il va falloir que tu mesures… l'ouverture du col. »_

« Tu me demandes de plonger mes doigts dans… »

_« C'est exactement ce que je te demande Patty ! »_

« Je ne peux pas faire ça devant ses fils. » répliqua Patty.

_« Les garçons ? » appela Julian._

« Oui ! » firent Antonio et Pedro.

_« Vous allez devoir assister Patty pour la naissance du bébé. Vous allez devoir préparer une bassine d'eau tiède, préparer le plus de serviette possible et des gants. Vous pouvez faire ça ? »_

« Tout de suite ! » s'écrièrent les garçons en quittant la chambre.

« Les bassines sont sous l'évier de la cuisine les garçons ! » leur dit leur mère, avant d'être sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction.

_« A toi de jouer Patty ! »_

**S'agenouillant sur le lit, Patty déposa le téléphone à côté d'elle puis, souleva les pans de la robe de Carla, dont les genoux et les jambes étaient relevés et écartées. Au lieu de remonter les manches de son pull, Patty l'ôta carrément et resta en t-shirt. Elle crevait de chaud. Prenant son courage à deux mains, puis, regardant devant elle, elle fit ce que Julian lui dit. Carla était habituée à cette manœuvre, pour avoir accouché deux fois dans le passé, et ne s'en formalisa pas.**

_« Patty ? »_

« Cinq doigts. Le sixième… Huit. J'ai rentré huit doigts ! »

« _Le col est ouvert à huit centimètres. Le travail commencera pleinement dès que les contractions seront espacées d'une minute. »_

_« Elles peuvent se rapprocher en secondes si ça s'accélère. » fit la voix de Tipi._

« Je peux retirer mes doigts ? » demanda Patty.

_« Oui ! »_

**Patty retira ses doigts au moment où Antonio entra dans la chambre avec une pile de serviette. Patty en attrapa une et s'essuya les mains.**

« Viens par-là Antonio, tu vas me tenir le téléphone tout près de moi, d'accord ? » lui dit Patty.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça le garçon.

**Antonio prit le téléphone de Patty et le tint comme il fallait, alors que Pedro entra dans la chambre avec une bassine de taille moyenne, qui était à moitié rempli d'eau. Une nouvelle contraction secoua Carla… Une autre quelques secondes plus tard.**

« Oh ho ! » fit Patty. « Ça fait combien ça ? »

_« Ça fait vingt secondes. Il faut qu'elle pousse, maintenant ! » dit Tipi._

**Carla ne se fit pas prier et commença le travail. Patty resta concentrée, prenant une serviette propre qu'elle disposa entre ses mains pour y accueillir le bébé.**

« C'est quoi ce sont des cheveux ? » demanda Antonio.

« Ne regarde pas mon chéri et contente-toi de me tenir le téléphone s'il te plaît ! » dit Patty.

_« Mademoiselle Carla, à la prochaine contraction vous poussez très fort. » dit Julian._

**Elle poussa à peine trois secondes après la demande de Julian.**

« Je vois la tête ! » dit Patty.

_« Sois prête pour la soutenir. » lui dit Julian._

« Entendu ! »

**La tête fit place à une épaule, puis à une deuxième. Au buste, puis au reste du corps. Patty fut soulagée que le bébé n'ait pas le cordon ombilical enroulé autour du cou. A mesure que le bébé sortait, Patty l'avait cueillit entre ses mains. Elle l'enroula dans la serviette et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais la voix de Julian la sortit de sa rêverie.**

_« Patty, dégage les voies respiratoires du bébé, tout de suite ! »_

**Pedro lui tendit un gant humide. Avec douceur mais application, Patty dégagea le nez, les yeux et la bouche du bébé afin qu'il respire mieux. Le nouveau-né pleurait à plein poumons.**

« Carla, ton vœux a été exaucé, c'est une fille ! » dit Patty, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Patty, tu as fais du très bon travail mais il faudrait peut-être songer à appeler l'hôpital. »_

« Oui, oui tu as raison ! » affirma Patty.

_**Stade Camp Nou !**_

**Zéro-zéro à la mi-temps, les joueurs des deux clubs rejoignirent leurs vestiaires. Olivier remarqua que Rivaul était… soucieux. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui demanda :**

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, je m'inquiète juste pour Carla, c'est tout ! » répondit Rivaul.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Patty s'occupe très bien d'elle. » lui dit Olivier.

**Profitant de quelques minutes avant la reprise du match, Olivier ralluma son portable, et au même moment, il sonna. C'était Patty. Il décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« Tu peux mettre le haut-parleur s'il te plaît ? »_

« Si tu veux ! »

**Il mit le haut-parleur, ce qui intrigua ses coéquipiers.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » demanda Alberto.

« Comme si j'en savais quelque chose. » répondit Olivier. « C'est bon Patty, on t'écoute. »

« Carla va bien ? » s'empressa de demander Rivaul.

**Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Patty qui retentit, mais celles des fils de l'Aigle Catalan.**

_« Papa papa, ça y est le bébé est là ! » fit la voix de Pedro._

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Rivaul.

_« Et devine quoi ? C'est une fille ! » fit la voix d'Antonio._

_« Une petite fille. » pensa Rivaul._

_« Papa, maman va super bien on est à l'hôpital. » dit Pedro._

_« Il faut que tu gagnes pour Leandra. » lui dit Antonio._

_« Rivaul, tu m'entends ? » fit soudainement la voix de Patty._

_« _Euh, je crois qu'il est en état de choc ! » lui dit Olivier.

_« Rivaul écoute-moi bien, ta femme va bien, ta petite fille est en parfaite santé et elle est magnifique. Si tu allumes ton téléphone tu y trouveras une photo que je viens de t'envoyer. Gagne ce satané match, pour ta fille ! » exposa Patty._

**Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, Rivaul s'empara de son téléphone et tapa du pied impatiemment pendant que celui-ci s'allumait. En effet, il avait reçu un message… Une photo s'afficha, et le cœur du Catalan cogna très fort dans sa poitrine. Sa petite fille. Son bébé. Sa parfaite petite Leandra. Elle était vraiment magnifique.**

« Messieurs, il est temps de reprendre le match. » dit l'entraîneur, qui venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

**Olivier raccrocha d'avec Patty puis éteignit son téléphone. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Rivaul, qui leva les yeux vers lui.**

« On va gagner ce match, pour Leandra ! » lui dit le japonais avant de dire à ses équipiers : « Pas vrai les gars ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœurs.

_**Deuxième mi-temps !**_

**Après dix minutes de jeu, l'équipe barcelonaise était comme transcendée. Leur jeu n'avait rien à voir avec la première mi-temps. Rivaul, surtout, réussissait sans mal à gagner les face à face qui l'opposaient à son homologue brésilien : Carlos Santana. Au bout de la soixantième minute, Pteni chipa le ballon à un joueur de Valence, alors que celui-ci s'approchait d'un peu trop près des buts de Barcelone. En quelques secondes, le joueur français remonta le terrain, appuyé par Alberto et Clemente, avec qui il faisait passer le ballon, jusqu'à ce que le ballon soit passé à Olivier. Rivaul se démarqua, et le japonais lui fit une longue passe après avoir évité Santana. L'Aigle Catalan réceptionna habilement le ballon, puis, d'une frappe puissante, marqua le premier but du match. Les supporters Catalans manifestèrent leur joie par de bruyants applaudissements et de bruyants cris. Rivaul leva le point en l'air, le sourire aux lèvres et dédia mentalement ce but à sa petite fille.**

_**80**__**ème**__** minutes !**_

**Rivaul tacla son compatriote alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à tirer un boulet de canon vers les buts Catalans depuis la surface de réparation. Filant à toute vitesse jusqu'aux cages adverses, Rivaul esquiva un défenseur de Valence avant de passer le ballon à Grandios, le capitaine de l'équipe. Ce dernier mena l'attaque pendant que Rivaul remonta le terrain. Il ne pensait qu'à sa fille, et à sa femme, ainsi qu'à ses deux garçons. Olivier se vit passer le ballon par Clemente. Le japonais joua en duo avec Rivaul, ne laissant aucune chance aux défenseurs de Valence. Il restait deux défenseurs, mais Rivaul n'entra pas dans la surface. Se retournant, il rendit le ballon à Olivier, qui effectua son tir de la Feuille Morte. Le ballon finit une nouvelle fois dans les buts adverses.**

**L'arbitre siffla la fin du match à la quatre-vingt-treizième minute. Barcelone avait une nouvelle fois battu le FC Valence. Ils avaient à présent trois points d'avance sur l'équipe de Santana !**

_**Hôpital de Barcelone !**_

_**Service maternité !**_

**Bien que fatiguée, Carla avait insisté pour assister à la totalité du match. Elle assistait donc à la victoire de son mari, qui avait été le premier buteur du match. A la fin de la rencontre, Carla ne pu empêcher un bâillement de sortir de sa bouche. Elle s'assoupie avant de s'en rendre compte. Patty se leva de son fauteuil et remonta la couverture sur son amie. Une infirmière entra et sourit en apercevant la nouvelle maman endormie profondément. Pedro et Antonio ne quittaient pas des yeux leur petite sœur âgée d'à peine quelques heures, qui dormait dans son petit lit. Patty laissa échapper un soupir. La journée avait été éprouvante, mais elle ne la regrettait pas. Malgré qu'elle ait dû introduire ses doigts dans une certaine partie du corps de son amie, Patty ne regrettait pas. Elle avait aidé à mettre au monde un enfant. Elle aurait pu paniquer, mais le fait d'avoir pensé à appeler Julian, et que celui-ci eut prit du temps pour l'aider à pratiquer l'accouchement, alors qu'il vivait à des milliers de kilomètres, dans un autre pays… Patty ne l'oublierait pas… **

**Il se passa deux heures avant que Rivaul n'entre dans la chambre d'hôpital. Pedro et Antonio, sans faire de bruit, se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père. Ce dernier les serra avec force contre lui. Ensuite, doucement, il s'approcha du berceau et sourit. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Sa femme dormait. Sa fille nouvellement née dormait aussi.**

« C'est Patty qui la fait naître ! » dit Pedro.

« Quoi ? » fit Rivaul en regardant ses enfants.

« L'ambulance ne serait pas arrivé à temps alors Patty a joué les docteurs pour maman. » expliqua Antonio.

« Un de ses amis l'a aidé par téléphone. » poursuivit Pedro.

« J'étais à côté de Patty pour lui tenir le téléphone pendant que son ami lui expliquait quoi faire. » continua Antonio. « J'ai apporté les serviettes propres ! »

« Et moi j'ai rempli une bassine d'eau. » termina Pedro.

« Les médecins ont dit que Patty avait fait du bon boulot ! » dit Antonio.

« Les garçons, ça suffit ! » dit Patty, qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rougir.

« Tu as appelé qui ? » demanda Olivier, qui se tenait près d'elle.

« J'ai appelé Julian. Tipi et lui m'ont bien aidé, et ce depuis le Japon ! » répondit Patty.

« Merci Patty, du fond du cœur. » lui dit Rivaul avec sincérité.

**En guise de réponse, elle lui sourit. Avec Olivier, ils finirent par prendre congé et ils quittèrent l'hôpital.**

**Pedro et Antonio s'étaient endormit tous les deux sur le mini fauteuil présent dans la chambre. Il était près de vingt-et-une heures. Rivaul regarda sa femme finir de nourrir leur fille. Il s'occupa lui-même de la changer et de la faire dormir. Lorsqu'elle la petite Leandra fut profondément endormit, l'Aigle Catalan la déposa délicatement dans son berceau avant de remonter la petite couverture jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit, face à son épouse. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis, l'embrassa avec amour. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Sa famille s'était agrandit et ils avaient enfin accueillit la petite fille qu'ils attendaient tant. **

**Les deux derniers mois avant la fin du championnat - que ce soit pour Ben, Thomas, Mark, Karl-Heinz ou Olivier - étaient très éprouvants. Surtout que, avant de repartir au Japon pour l'été, les quatre amis nippons devaient faire un crochet par l'Allemagne, où un mariage doit être célébrer entre le Kaiser et Sophia !**


	59. Fin de saison croisée

Disclaimer :Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait attendre très longtemps !

* * *

_**Munich, Allemagne !**_

**Dire que la journée était chargée était un doux euphémisme. Après l'entraînement du matin, Sophia s'était laissé entraîner par sa meilleure amie, Jenny, dans une boutique de mariée pendant la pause déjeuné. Et pas n'importe quelle boutique. La plus luxueuse de la ville. La future mariée avait eut carte blanche de la part de son fiancé. Le mariage avait lieu mi-juin, et toutes les boutiques que Sophia avaient visitées n'avaient pas la robe qui lui ferait palpiter le cœur. C'était la dernière boutique. En entrant chez **_**Hauffman Designer, **_**la jeune française soupira. Elle désespérait de trouver la robe parfaite. **_**Je ne vais jamais trouver ma robe, se désola-t-elle. Et dire que j'attends ce jour depuis que je le connais !**_

**Sophia croisa le regard de Jenny, qui lui sourit.**

« Je ne vais jamais la trouver ! » dit Sophia.

« Mais si, tu la trouveras. » lui assura Jenny. « Cette boutique est l'une des meilleures au monde, tu trouveras ta robe, et tu auras le mariage de tes rêves ! »

« Tu crois ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais oui, je m'y engage. » promit Jenny. « En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, c'est mon devoir ! »

« Il va falloir l'approbation de Julia et de Jess ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Aie confiance ma poule ! » dit Jenny.

_**Centre d'entraînement du Bayern !**_

**Lorsque les filles revirent à l'entraînement, c'était avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sophia prit Karl-Heinz par la main alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer sur le terrain de l'équipe masculine, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Il n'y avait aucun journaliste donc ils étaient tranquilles. Les équipiers des deux fiancés sifflèrent bruyamment.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » demanda Karl-Heinz.

« Tu le découvriras le seize juin ! » répondit Sophia.

« Hum, j'en déduis que t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ! » dit-il.

**Elle lui répondit par un baiser, qui fit redoubler les sifflements de leurs équipiers…**

_**Finale de la Ligue des Champions !**_

_**Stade de France. Paris !**_

**Le match était très serré entre le FC Barcelone et la Juventus de Turin. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes aux deux équipes avant les prolongations. Olivier et Mark se livraient un duel sans merci. Cette rencontre leur rappelait tous les matchs qu'ils avaient disputés l'un contre l'autre lors des matchs au Japon. Olivier était à la New Team et Mark était à la Toho… Ça leur rappelait bien des souvenirs, mais ça leur rappelait aussi que durant un match, l'amitié était mise de côté. Et c'est ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Bien que les deux japonais fussent amis depuis de nombreuses années, ce match était aussi important pour l'un que pour l'autre.**

**Olivier n'avait plus le dessus sur Mark comme autrefois. Ils étaient à présent de technique et de talent égal. Jouer dans un club étranger aux côtés de grandes stars leur avait forgé le caractère et ils s'étaient tous les deux endurcis, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des tacles et des blessures pour autant. Olivier n'y manqua pas. Alors qu'il réceptionna une longue passe d'Alberto, il ne vit pas l'un des joueurs de la Juventus se ruer sur lui. Le choc fut si lourd qu'Olivier tomba… mais il tomba lourdement et sur son poignet, qui, dans la chute se retrouva coincé contre sa hanche. Olivia ne se releva pas. Non seulement il était blessé au poignet, mais le choc lui avait parcouru tout le bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Le joueur italien à l'origine de cette faute avait passé le ballon à Mark Landers, dont le regard ne quittait pas son homologue japonais. L'arbitre semblait ne pas avoir vu Olivier ne pas se relever, mais il n'était pas question pour Mark de laisser son ami souffrir, peu lui importait le match, alors, profitant d'être près de la ligne de touche, fit sortir le ballon du terrain ce qui obligea l'arbitre à siffler.**

**Mark courut jusqu'à Olivier, qui était déjà entouré par ses équipiers du Barça.**

« Olivier, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Mark en s'agenouillant.

« Ma… main… » hoqueta Olivier.

« Attends, redresse-toi, je vais t'aider ! » dit Mark.

**Avec l'aide de Rivaul, Olivier réussit à se redresser sur ses jambes et s'appuya de son bras libre sur l'épaule de Mark.**

« Je crois que le match… est finit pour moi. » dit Olivier.

_« C'est extraordinaire Mesdames et Messieurs, alors qu'ils sont adversaires, Mark Landers n'a pas hésité à mettre le ballon en touche pour venir en aide à Olivier Atton. Quel fair-play entre ces deux compatriotes japonais ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

**Une fois hors du terrain, Olivier fut prit en charge par les médecins. Ça ne prit pas plus d'une minute pour un diagnostic.**

« C'est finit pour lui ! » annonça le médecin français. « Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire des radios ! »

« Et merde ! » jura Mark.

« C'est bon Mark… » dit Olivier. « Retourne sur le terrain, on se verra plus tard ! »

« Je suis désolé Olivier, tu sais que j'aurais préféré que tu finisses ce match ! » dit Mark.

« Je sais… » acquiesça Olivier. « Allez, rejoins ton équipe ! »

**Le coach Edwards fit remplacer Olivier par un autre joueur… et le match reprit.**

**La Juventus remporta la Champion's League à la toute dernière minute, grâce à un but de Wilhem. Olivier se fit opérer du poignet dès son retour à Barcelone, et, ordre du médecin, ne devait plus jouer au foot durant plusieurs mois… Dire que c'était l'enfer pour le nippon était un mot peu commun. Mais heureusement que Patty était là pour lui !**

_**Paris, France !**_

**Julia rentra chez elle de sa longue promenade en compagnie de sa mère et de son bébé. La saison de foot touchait bientôt à sa fin, et le mariage de sa sœur approchait. Le PSG était à nouveau champion de France, équipe masculine et féminine compris, avec assez de points d'avance pour fêter le trophée avant la fin du championnat. Julia devait prendre le train pour Munich dans la soirée afin de retrouver sa sœur. Le mariage avait lieu dans un mois jour pour jour mais Julia devait encore fait des essaies pour la robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Jessica, étant la troisième demoiselle d'honneur les rejoindrait plus tard. Julia passa les quelques heures qui lui restaient en compagnie de son mari, qui les rejoindrait à la fin du championnat. Il restait deux matchs pour l'équipe masculine et un seul pour les filles.**

_**Gare du Nord !**_

« On se revoit vite ! » dit Julia.

« Promis ! » dit Ben.

**Il lui vola un tendre baiser, puis, prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça le temps que le dernier appel en wagon se fasse. Julia finit par monter dans le train, aidé de Ben qui redescendit de l'appareil à temps. Les portes se fermèrent et le train s'ébranla, puis, partit dans la nuit en direction de l'Allemagne.**

_**Hambourg, Allemagne !**_

**Thomas raccrocha d'avec Olivier. Son ami supportait mal sa convalescence. Le gardien de but le comprenait, lui-même avait été blessé à la main quelques années plus tôt, et il aurait déprimé si Katalina n'avait pas été là à l'épauler… même si elle se trouvait à New-York à ce moment-là !**

« Arrête de te prendre la tête et suis ta rééducation jusqu'au bout sans faire le gamin. Ce n'est pas ta première blessure et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Tu n'es pas seul, Patty est là pour t'aider dans cette mauvaise passe. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi et prends ton mal en patience. »

**C'était sur ce conseil que la conversation entre les deux amis avait pris fin. Il était tard et Thomas avait un dernier match important à disputer le lendemain. Cette année encore, le Bayern était champion d'Allemagne, mais Thomas était satisfait de sa saison et d'avoir gagné l'équivalent de la Coupe de France, quelques semaines plus tôt face à Dortmund. Il avait aussi été élu meilleur gardien de but de la Bundesliga, tandis que son beau-frère avait été élu meilleur joueur et meilleur buteur. S'étirant, Thomas vérifia que tout était vérifié dans l'appartement, puis, alla dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en caleçon avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins, il n'était pas loin de sombrer dans le sommeil. Dire que le lendemain était le dernier match avant la fin du championnat Allemand. Le jeune homme avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour se relaxer avant de gagner Munich pour assister au mariage de Karl-Heinz et de Sophia. En tant que témoin, il était de son devoir de remonter le moral du futur marié et de lui faire passer son enterrement de vie de garçon comme il se devait… Entre footballeurs. Comme ses amis l'avait fait pour son mariage à lui un an plus tôt. Thomas fut sur le point de s'endormir, quand un corps à la fois musclé et mince se jeta sur lui. Il laissa échapper un grognement frustré, mais aussi amusé. Ces derniers temps, sa femme semblait d'humeur taquine… enfantine. **

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Thomas.

« Et bien, si tu m'embrassais, peut-être que je te le dirais ! » répondit Katalina.

« Si ce n'est que ça alors… » s'amusa-t-il.

**Il se retourna de façon à être sur le dos, et le corps de Katalina se calqua aussitôt au sien. Elle était en sous-vêtements… Des dessous roses pastel qui lui allaient à la perfection. Capturant ses lèvres, Thomas les fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de son épouse. Malgré les années, leurs corps étaient toujours attirés l'un par l'autre. Il semblait que leurs corps avaient toujours étaient destinés à être ensemble. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent sans pour autant se séparer l'un de l'autre.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ces temps-ci ? » demanda à nouveau Thomas.

« Et bien, on va bientôt changer d'appart'. » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Oui, dès notre retour du Japon ! » acquiesça Thomas.

« Elena grandit, et on s'est toujours dit que le jour où je serai entièrement remise, on essaierait d'en avoir un deuxième ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. » sourit-il.

« Et si je te disais, que le Docteur Kraus m'a dit que mes derniers examens étaient nickels ? » exposa Katalina.

« Quand tu dis _nickel_, tu veux dire que… tu es remise ? » dit Thomas.

« A tel point que d'après le Docteur Kraus, on ne dirait pas que j'ai eu d'hémorragie à l'accouchement. » dit Katalina. « Je suis guéris à cent pour cent, et j'ai aussi de grande chance de tomber enceinte à la fin de l'année si on décidait de s'y remettre. »

« Est-ce que… y a des risques pour que tout se passe comme pour ta première grossesse ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Il ya toujours des risques c'est vrai, mais d'après ma gynéco, il me suffira de moins me surmener comme l'an dernier pour que tout se passe bien. » répondit-elle. « Je veux ce bébé, Thomas. Je veux donner à notre fille un frère. Je veux te donner un fils qui te ressemble ! »

« Et si c'est encore une fille ? » demanda Thomas, un sourire en coin.

« Alors on la mettra au foot ! » pouffa Katalina.

**Thomas la rejoignit dans son hilarité, puis, lui demanda :**

« Quand pourra-t-on mettre en route le deuxième alors ? »

« Et bien, je dois finir ma plaquette de pilule avant, et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. » répondit-elle.

« Chaque chose en son temps ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Oui Monsieur Price, mais je veux tomber enceinte d'ici la fin de l'année ! » dit-elle.

« On fera tout pour ! » affirma-t-il. « Je t'aime tellement ! »

« Je t'aime encore plus ! » répliqua-t-elle.

_**Turin, Italie !**_

« Le championnat est terminé ! » annonça Mark alors qu'il portait Ruby sur son épaule. « On va pouvoir passer l'été à glander ! »

« Très subtil Monsieur Landers ! » dit Ruby. « Et si tu me reposais par terre pour que je puisse préparer le dîner de ce soir ? »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. » dit Mark en la déposant sur la table du salon. « Et si on sautait le dîner pour s'enfermer dans notre chambre ? »

« T'es pas croyable ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « T'es un vrai obsédé. »

« Non, je suis simplement fou de ma fiancée, c'est différent ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Attends, autrement on peut commander des pizzas, comme ça on pourra manger quand on voudra. » proposa-t-il.

« Tu veux dire qu'on pourra faire l'amour sans se soucier d'avoir fait à manger, c'est ça ? » railla-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! » appuya Mark.

_**Deux heures plus tard !**_

**Ruby avait été faible. Elle ne pouvait résister au regard de braise de Mark, encore moins quand il s'agissait de faire des câlins. Tous deux vêtus seulement de leurs sous-vêtements après… ce qui semblait être à Ruby une éternité de câlin plus torride les uns que les autres, ils dégustèrent la pizza qu'ils s'étaient fait livrés.**

« Je vais dire à ta mère de te mettre à la diète, rien que pour te faire chier ! » dit Ruby.

« Tu me mets déjà à la diète ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Non, ce sont des repas approuvés par le médecin du club. Il faut manger sainement pour être en pleine forme ! » souleva-t-elle.

**Mark se mit à rire. A la fin du **_**'repas'**_**, il prit Ruby dans ses bras, la portant comme une mariée avant de monter un à un les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Malgré l'envie constante de câlin et de caresse, ils finirent par s'endormir. Un sommeil réparateur après une dure saison, que ce soit autant pour Mark que pour Ruby, leur fit extrêmement du bien.**

_**Barcelone, Espagne !**_

**Olivier regarda ses coéquipiers soulever la coupe de la Ligua à travers l'écran de sa télévision. Le FC Barcelone était à nouveau champion d'Espagne. Il était en ce moment même chez lui, alors que le kiné s'occupait de sa rééducation du poignet. Ne pas pouvoir participer à la fête avec son équipe et célébrer la première place du championnat était très dur pour lui. Lorsque le kiné s'en alla, Olivier gagna la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il prit une assiette contenant un sandwich enroulait dans un film plastique. Avant de se mettre au lit la veille, Patty avait vraiment pensé à tout en lui préparant tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Olivier appréciait ces petites attentions, mais c'était énervant de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait par lui-même. Depuis son opération, il croulait sous les attentions de sa petite amie, et il aimait ça. Ça lui rappelait le temps où il jouait au sein de la Newteam, toutes les fois où il avait été blessé et que Patty prenait soin de lui…**

**Patty rentra du travail à dix-sept heures trente, comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Elle verrouilla derrière elle, comme à son habitude depuis la blessure d'Olivier, et déposa ses affaires – un sac à main et sa mallette de travail – sur la table du salon.**

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi j'ai accepté ce boulot ? » dit Patty.

« Parce que tu adores enseigner. » répondit Olivier.

« Ah oui, c'est ça ! » dit-elle avant de se reprendre. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Ennuyeuse à mourir ! » dit Olivier en allant s'affaler sur le canapé. « Je déteste ne rien faire ! »

**Patty eut un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

« Sois patient, tu finiras par rejouer ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ouais, dans trois siècles ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Ne sois pas défaitiste, tu finiras par rejouer en tant voulu. » le rassura-t-elle. « Tu te souviens, quand on était encore au lycée ? »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » soupira-t-il.

« Chaque année, tu étais blessé, mais les pires de tes blessures sont arrivés avant que tu participes à la Coupe du Monde Junior. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Mais tu t'entêtais à vouloir jouer en dépit de tes blessures ! »

« Ça m'empêchait pas de jouer c'est vrai. » admit Olivier.

« C'est pourquoi tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ton mal en patience. Ça guérira plus vite si tu ne fais aucun effort sur ton bras. » lui dit-elle.

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. » souffla-t-il. « Les gars de l'équipe m'ont dit qu'ils me botteraient les fesses si je tirais trop sur mon bras ! »

« Oui je sais, Rivaul m'en a parlé ! » sourit-elle.

« Génial, même ma copine est contre moi ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Arrête de faire ton gros bébé. » dit-elle en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

**Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, et Olivier se sentit bien mieux. **

_**Munich, Allemagne !**_

_**Quinze juin !**_

**La veille du mariage fut scindée en deux. Les futurs mariés passaient la soirée séparément… pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain pour se dire enfin **_**oui **_**!**


End file.
